Unexpected: Flashed Back
by Death Fury
Summary: This is a true sequel to "Unexpected" it takes place where it leaves off… Ava and Peter have been married for 5 years but when tragedy strikes will Peter retain his humanity or will the Spider take over? When an experiment goes wrong Peter is sent across space and time but will he ever find peace… {Peter Parker-Spider Man/Ava-White Tiger} -COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything all rights got to Marvel.**

 **This story will not be updated as regularly as my other two stories. After May 19th2016 updates will be far and few between until sometime in September. But until then I should be able to update like normal.**

 **Ok this story take a few years after "Unexpected" Peter and Ava have been living in the backwoods of the Catskill Mountains for the past 5 years. The Avengers dissolved and the other teams left to go their own way.**

 **In war you must chose a side or be crushed between. If you are not with someone, than you are against them (well that is the bottom line in this story).**

 **If you have not read "Unexpected" or "The (unexpected) Ultimate Spider Man" then you should.**

 **So the story begins….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Peter's danger sense has been bothering him for the past few months, he knew something BIG was going to happen. But he just shrugged it off trying to make himself believe it was just his nerves. Peter looked over to his sleeping wife. Ava was sleeping beautifully, she was six months pregnant with twins. Peter was a proud husband and he was going to be a proud father. He jumped down from the rafters and landed on the floor without making any noise. He still had an uneasy feeling that he could not shake off.

When Ava woke up it was nearly noon, she saw Peter pacing on the ceiling… again. She knew something was up when he paced on the ceiling. It was always a nervous habit of his. When Peter noticed Ava was watching him he jumped down (again). Ava stood there with her arms crossed and her left foot tapping the floor. She said "I know you, what is going on?"

Peter said "Nothing?" he said it like it was a question. Peter took a deep breath and said "I have a bad feeling about all this." He waved his arm in a circular motion "Like something bad is going to happen, I have not been wrong yet…"

Ava walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear "You are right, you have not been wrong in a very long time."

Peter gently pulled off her arms and said "Stay here I need to find out what is going on, I can barely sleep, and when I do I have terrible nightmares."

Ava said "You promised not to keep anymore secrets, what are the dreams about?" Ava asked

Peter looked at her and said softly "You…"

Ava was shocked "ME!? What about me?"

Peter turned a pale, green color and said "You were murdered, I saw it and could do nothing about, I could not see who did it, he was red and black. He stabbed you in the womb first and slashed killer our kids then he stabbed you through the heart." Peter had tears in his eye from telling her the nightmare.

Ava gave him a calming "sshhh" noise and said "I am here and I am fine. It was only a dream. It was only a dream…"

Peter calmed down and said "If it was a dream than why would I dream it? If it had no warrant then way is my danger sense going off? I think it has more truth in it than I would care to know."

Ava knew he had a point she said "But I am here and you are here. We are both safe and together."

Peter gave a half hearted nod.

They chose to drop the subject.

A few days later after debating for several hours they had decided to drop by New York City for old time's sake. They drove the Spider Cycle and they made it to the out skirts of town in about three hours.

When they got there it was as if battle took place buildings were half destroyed and there were no civilians in sight. Peter put on his Vibranium Spider Man suit Ava put on a Kevlar White Tiger suit. She refused to wear Vibranium she said it felt wrong on her as if it was making her magic stone more powerful and it almost allowed her tiger side take control of her the last time she wore the Vibranium.

Spider Man was move silent as a shadow, and quick as a well spider. White Tiger was web slinging right behind Spider Man, Spider Man made several web shooters over the years and he gave a pair to her.

Spider Man made it to the Empire State Building to tallest building in New York. Ava used her claws to dig into the building so she could stick. They looked out and saw most of the city was in ruin.

Spider Man said "I was right…. I hate it when I am right when it come to this…"

White Tiger was speechless, the city was desolate.

Spider Man tackled White Tiger and they fell from the tallest building, they webbed a nearby building and lowered to the ground, the top of the building was on fire where they were seconds ago.

Spider Man called out and said "WHERE ARE YOU! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Then six shadows from six from the east of the city and six from the west came.

Spider Man was shocked at what he saw on one side stood Iron Man, War Machine, Black Panther and a few others.

On the other side stood Captain America, Ant Man, Falcon and a few more people.

Spider Man and White Tiger stood between the two sides. Spider Man said "What happened I thought we all were on the same team?"

White Tiger was thinking of joining Black Panther's said.

Spider Man was thinking why are we fighting against each other? If I had to choose I would like Captain America's side, but I think Ava is drawn to the Black Panther I will stay with my wife.

Both side tried to convince Spider Man to their side knowing that he would break the stale mate.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well this is chapter one. How was it? No this story is not going to be a "Civil War" at least that is not what I was expecting, but thing always goes with the unexpected with these stories!**

 **Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Both sides know that Spider Man is the tie breaker. Whoever can convince him to be on their side will have him.

Spider Man looked around and asked "Where is Hulk and Thor?"

Captain said "Thor went to Asgard, Hulk went into hiding not wanting to fight his friends." Captain America said.

Then a few more people showed up Iron Spider showed up on Iron Man's side and Agent Venom on Captain America's side.

Spider Man said "Ok how many more people are here? Let's get everyone here and TRY to talk it out. I do not want to hurt any of my friends, or former alleys."

They called everyone in. It was part of Spider Man's nightmare. He walked in front of Ava and stood in front of Ava in an extremely protective stance. If his nightmare came to pass his 'demon' would come lose and that would not be good for anyone, or anything. He would do anything in his power to protect her…

When everyone was there, Spider Man counted them on Iron Man's side you had:

Iron Man, War Machine, Hawk Eye, Scarlet Witch, Iron Spider, Black Panther, and a few more.

On Captain America's side you had:

Captain America, Agent Venom, Black Widow, the 'Winter Soldier', Ant Man, Vision, and a few more.

The teams were even, Spider Man would be the tie breaker.

Spider Man made one last attempt to stop the fight, he walked away from White Tiger and stepped between Steve and Tony. He took a deep breath and said "We do not have to fight; I know you disagree on most things, but does that mean you have to kill each other? I know there are a lot of villain you would love for you guys to kill each other and pick up the scraps! Come on put down the weapons and just go home…"

Steve seemed to be really thinking about just going home and relaxing.

Iron Man aka Tony Stark was thinking that Spider Man was stalling them.

Iron Man did something despicable he called in some back up. He payed A LOT of money for this mercenary. He called in Dead Pool. He did it silently when he thought Spider Man may show up. He could tell Spider Man was not going to pick a side.

Iron Man put down his visor and said "If you are not with me, then you are against me. You made your choice!"

Just then Dead Pool literally dropped in, he had a jet pack on and landed on Iron Man's side. Dead Pool said "Oh hey Spider Man, what up? Like my new toy? Stark made it!" then he noticed everyone else he pulled out a gun and shot Ant Man in the hand making Ant Man his normal size. He then shot several round at everyone, one nicked White Tiger, it did not go through but it hurt. Spider Man snarled and said "Dead Pool get out of here… You are not wanted or needed…. Get lost!"

Dead Pool laughed and said "When I get payed everything is my business!"

Spider Man said darkly "Touch my wife again, I will make you suffer…"

Dead Pool said "Kitten is your wife?! She was my babe!"

White Tiger said "I never did say that, you are the one that kept flirting with me. I tried to tell you to get lost."

Dead Pool said "No, you loved me, but you were playing hard to get."

Spider Man had enough he webbed Dead Pool's mouth shut and said "I was going to join no one's side, but now I am going to choose I choose Captain America's side!"

Dead Pool pulled the webbing off of his mouth and said "Come on we are besties!"

Spider Man said "Stark hired you. You shot my wife. NO"

Dead Pool shrugged and began to rant on and on how he was going to be the best and how good he was.

Spider Man whispered to White Tiger and asked her "Was I ever that bad?"

White Tiger said "Almost."

Spider Man frowned under his mask, he did not remember talking THAT much.

Spider Man webbed Dead Pool's mouth shut again and said "This is the last chance to call it a truce. Once the fight begins death is inevitable on both sides. If you any one of you harm White Tiger, I will wash the streets with your blood!" he said darkly.

The way he said it, everyone knew he meant it.

I do not know if Dead Pool is brave or very, VERY stupid. Ok I think he is insane and stupid. Dead Pool charged at White Tiger, Spider Man moved so quickly that no one could see him, one second he was at Captain America's side the next he was in front of her.

He stabbed Dead Pool through the head, knowing that he had a healing factor. He webbed Dead Pool to the ground with a whole lot more web than needed.

He looked at Stark and said "Give me one good reason why I should not beat you?"

Tony shivered in his armor and said "Because we were friends?"

Spider Man said "WERE friends? Well you better think of a real answer real fast."

Tony said "You do not like hurting people?"

Spider Man said "I could care less right now!"

Dead Pool cut his way out of the webbing and silently stalked over toward Ava aka White Tiger. Spider Man jumped up and over everyone and landed on top of Dead Pool with both claws in his back full of venom. Dead Pool fell unconscious. Spider Man said to Iron Man "You are a fool bringing Dead Pool into this mix! You know he is insane, scatter brained, and can't keep a clean thought!"

Spider Man took a deep breath to calm himself down before 'Black Spider' took over. White Tiger put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back. Spider Man webbed Dead Pool upside down between the groups.

He said to Ava "Please go home, I can't afford you getting hurt." He leaned in and whispered "When I get home you can punish me any way you like when I get back…"

Ava said "Don't keep me waiting for long." She whispered back sexily. She knew better than to fight him when it came to protecting her. Over the years she learned that it was more instinct than thought. So she gave up "I'm a big girl" attitude because over the years she grew to his over protective nature and found it kind of cute.

Just then Dead Pool somehow got a chainsaw and cut through the webbing and threw his swords and it stabbed Ava in the stomach but it did not pierce the Kevlar suit. Dead Pool moved quicker than anyone thought he could and shoved the swords into her womb and pulling it from left to right killing the unborn. Then he pulled out the sword and looked at White Tiger and said "No… one… turns… me… down!"Then he stabbed her through the heart killing her instantly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well this was chapter 2 I was not expecting to put Dead Pool in but someone had to become the killer.**

 **I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Flashed Back

**I own nothing all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Well the real story begins here.**

 **Can someone please leave a review?**

 **The story begin for real….**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spider Man watched as Dead Pool killed his wife. He was unable to move, he was somehow frozen in place.

After Dead Pool killed Ava Iron Man and Captain America both cussed and said the same word at the same time "Oh ****" because now there was no way to calm Peter down.

Captain America and team made a tactical retreat!

Iron Man stood there frozen and regretting the very thought of hiring Dead Pool now.

To everyone's horror Spider Man was changing size and shape. In a few short seconds Spider Man had changed into a monster.

Where Spider Man was standing now stood a 10 foot tall, bipedal spider. It had 6 arms 2 legs 6 eyes 2 fangs both of which were 3 feet long each dripping venom. He had barbed spines on his elbow also dripping with venom.

Spider Demon was here.

He scanned the crowd and found Dead Pool. He moved faster than anything they ever saw. He bit Dead Pool and sucked him dry. When he got his fill of blood he snapped off Dead Pool's head and chucked it into Hudson Bay.

He went to where Ava laid and knelt down and whimpered and crooned. Ava did not respond. He looked at the crowd once again he found Stark. He roared so loud that windows broke. All who heard it could feel the mourning in it, and the blind rage in it.

Black Panther slowly walked over to where Ava laid, Spider Demon almost did not allow him to pass but he remembered that he was her father's friend and helped train her. So he let him pass, this time. Black Panther would have killed Dead Pool if he had a chance but someone beat him to it. He now looked at Stark, the one who started all this!

Spider Demon moved but Iron Man flew up 300 feet thinking he was safe (remember when I said jumping spiders can jump 40 times their body length?) Spider Demon jumped and nailed Iron Man he was going to stab him until Iron Man shot him in the face with a few of the missiles. He webbed Stark and made him fall with him. Spider Demon quickly healed his face; Iron Man's suit was nearly destroyed already. He knew there really was no hope, and then he thought of a lie and said "I can bring her back to life if you do not kill me."

Spider Demon knew English he hissed and cocked his head.

Stark said "If you let me live, I can bring her back."

Spider Demon knew it was MOST likely it was a bluff, but what would it hurt. Peter and Spider Man were willing to do most anything to get her back. Spider Demon let Spider Man have control.

He quickly morphed into his human form. He said "Ok Tony if you can I will let you live, but if you don't revive her your life will be forfeited."

Stark realized that he had no choice and said "Deal"

.

.

.

It has been a few weeks since Ava's murder, Stark had persevered her body and healed the outside. He said he was working on something that would "jump start" her heart. In reality he was working on something that would give him the ability to prevent "this" from ever happening in.

Tony knew it was only a matter of time before he literally ran out of time. A giant hour glass was draining down to remind him that he could not stall.

He finished the 'project' and called Spider Man over.

Star said "This will help with the process, but I need your help, I need a willing volunteer to do this, it will hurt a lot, but it should bring Ava back." Then he mumbled under his breath "or more like put you back…"

Spider Man was ready, Stark pulled a switch then a circular window opened and it pulled only Spider Man into it. Stark at first was happy, then he realized. What is going to happen to Spider Man?

.

.

.

.

When Spider Man woke up he was in New York City. He was web slinging above Fifth Avenue, he recognized this. He was having a Déjà Vu moment, he knew he had down this before. Just the at a nearby bank exploded, out of the smoke came out the "Trapster".

Spider Man said "I though you had a life sentence in prison!"

The Trapster said "No judge can stick me behind bars!"

Spider Man rolled his eye and said "Well I have to stick it to you; you should have learned to stay in school! Didn't your mother ever teach you stealing was wrong?"

He did not give the villain time to reply, he sucker punched him in the head knocking him out cold. He was about to leave when he felt someone was stare at him. He turned around and saw Nick Fury standing over him.

He said to Nick "Yes sir?"

Nick was shocked he was expecting some sarcastic remark or something. He said "You did a good job getting the Trapster; you did it quicker than you have done in the past, and you did it with damaging any buildings or property."

Spider Man said "I have a feeling that you are not here to give me a pat on the back, what did you come here for?"

Nick was surprised up to this point Spider Man was sarcastic and immature, but now he handled himself more like an adult. Nick said "We have been watching you have the past few months and were wondering if you would like to join SHIELD?"

Spider Man said "A couple things first 1. SHIELD watches more than just me (if you did that would be creepy) 2. I like working alone…" then he remembered Ava, he really does not care for working alone if he can work with her.

Nick pulled a pair of web shooter out of his pocket and tossed it to Spider Man and said "These are property of SHIELD this tech is far more superior than your home made ones. Keep it and try it."

Spider Man took it and thanked him and told him that he needed to think about it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well this is where the real story is. He was Flashed Back! All rights go to Marvel I own nothing.**

 **Please read and Review !**


	4. Starting Anew

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "The Story's shadow" I was beginning to think my story was pretty awful for no one to leave a single review.**

 **Well here is a note for the last few chapters:**

 **1\. I needed someone to push Peter over the edge, once you let you demon out once you cannot control it.**

 **2\. Ava died because she was the one who Peter / Spider Man / Black Spider / Spider Demon care for the most. Without here there is 1. Nothing to live for and 2. Nothing to stop him.**

 **3\. I was thinking of doing a time traveling piece for a while now, It just took me some time to think HOW it would up.**

 **Answers: Peter / Spider Man traveled back in time, his body. Meaning he has all of his powers (and demons) with him as well as his gear he had on. This is where Spider Man can change the future, but he remembers that if you mess with time there are going to be side effect…**

 **The story begins….**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter snuck home and got into his normal clothes, a grey hoodie and black jeans. He then ran to school, he made it to "Mid Town High" just a few minutes late. He rushed into chemistry just as the teacher took a seat. The teacher said "Mr. Parker, I thought you would be on time, you have not been late in years."

Peter said "I woke confused and forgot what day this was." Peter told him the truth he woke up really dazed and confused!

Peter finished chemistry faster than normal (He should he did this in the past and he has been busy hanging out with Stark and Reid!) He looked into his desk and found his old note book. He opened it up and remembered what this day was. This was the day he was recruited by SHIELD, this was the day when the Frightful Four (three) would come to the school, or should have. He made sure nothing was on him. He took off his shoe and found a tracker in it somehow! He crushed it in between his fingers.

He went to lunch and was not liking the crowd, the crowd reminded just how much he disliked the past however he usually sat alone in the back corner of the lunch room, but he had chosen to sit with Mary Jan Watson or MJ for short, and Harry Osborn. They were his closest friends here (well that is not saying much!) Peter was in deep thought. MJ snapped her fingers in front of Peter's face until he finally acknowledged her and said "yes?..."

MJ said "You keep spacing off, what is on your mind?"

Peter said "Time. The past, the present and the future."

MJ asked "What does that mean?"

Peter shrugged and said "Just looking back and remembering where I came from, and seeing where I may go in the future." Peter said in a cryptic tone.

MJ just shrugged it off Harry was trying to think of why Peter was so much more quiet than normal.

Peter glanced at his watch and said he was going to the library. Not two minutes after he left the Frightful Four (three) came. There was Klaw, Thundra, and Wizard.

The Wizard spoke and said "We know Spider Man is around somewhere around here."

Spider Man said "You better look AROUND behind you!" Peter remembered how immature he was at this age. But he had fun making these lame short of puns.

Wizard turned around and saw the red and blue hero and said "Well, well, well looks like this school has a bug problem, good thing we are exterminators!"

Spider Man said "Spiders are not bugs, they are arachnids!" He moved more slowly than what he wanted to move, but he was going faster than what everyone was use to. He gave a solid punch on Wizard's jaw causing him to spin and fall into the salad bar. Spider Man webbed him there. His spider sense went off, and he just barely moved his head and Thundra just missed him. Spider Man said "That was almost a close shave wouldn't you agree?" she started to slash and strike trying to hit him. Spider Man kept dodging and was leading them outside.

Klaw shot a noise wave at Spider Man, Spider Man rolled his eyes and simply rolled out of the way, he then kicked Klaw in the head stunning him long enough to web him and stick him to the ground. He said to Thundra "And they call you a warrior? I was expecting a real fight! What a pity!"

That got Thundra mad she charged him and went for a typical high to low slice that would have cut him in half. Spider Man simply waited until the last second he then side stepped it and said "I was taught never to hit a lady…" she swung and tried to get a kick in but he dodged it and parried another "… But you're no Lady!" He then grabbed her left arm bending it back when she tried using her left he dodged it and using his own left hand he hit her in the temple, knocking her out cold. Spider Man then said "Lights out!"

Spider Man dragged Thundra to where Klaw laid still out cold. He webbed her there. He went inside and found Wizard waiting for him. Wizard said "If you do not surrender we will start killing these students, starting with this red head!"

Spider Man thought "NO not MJ!"

Spider Man said "I yield…" Spider Man dropped to his knees and hung his head to his chest. Wizard dropped down MJ and walked over to Spider Man and said "That wasn't too hard was it?"

Spider Man murmured something Wizard said "What?" he murmured again and they went back and forth until Spider Man moved at nearly his top speed and hit the Wizard so hard he broke his helmet. Spider Man tore off his gloves and his jet boots. He threw him not so gentle where he had stacked the others. He said coldly "Touch this school again I will show less mercy!"

He went back to the school and saw MJ he walked over to her and asked "You ok? He dropped you pretty far."

MJ said "Yes I am thank you."

Spider Man said "For what?"

MJ said "Are you really that blind?"

Spider Man said "I can see fine, my vision is better than most!"

MJ rolled her eyes and said "What ever."

Spider Man gave her a nod and walked outside the building and webbed a nearby building and web slung off. He did a double back and changed back into his civilian clothes. He walked into the school yard. He had a nasty bruise forming at his ribs. He took a shot from Klaw and he flew back into a building where Thundra nailed him in the ribs. Normally it would not have done a thing, but he needed to be hurt because at this point in his life he was always covered in cuts and bruises.

Peter limped into the cafeteria just as the SHIELD agents were carting the villains off. One of the SHIELD agents came to him and told him to climb on. Peter recognized the voice. Peter nodded and went onto the jet.

The jet took him to the Tri Carrier. Peter remembered the first time a saw it, Peter put on his Spider Man suit so he did not look like a kid.

When they got on board Nick took off the helmet and said "Welcome aboard the Tri Carrier!"

Spider Man said "It's an air crafter carrier with a few jet engines keeping it floating in air."

Nick grumbled about how kids are not respective these days.

Nick took him to the training room to establish a bench mark.

Spider Man went inside he looked at the camera and gave a nod. He got into a fighting stance and said "May the games begin…" he said in a deep tone, making him sound like James Earl Jones.

Nick sent out about a dozen LMDs or Life Model Decoys.

Spider Man dispatched them in 9.2856 seconds he had just beat Captain America's first attempt at it by .7144 of a second!

.

.

.

The teens were shocked at that, they were watching from a different room.

Power Man said "I like his strength and raw power!"

White Tiger said "He has a unique style, but he needs to be for focused."

Iron Fist said "He has much potential, I sensed that he is holding something back…"

Nova was playing a video game on his smart phone.

.

.

.

Spider Man went into Nick's office and Nick said "You did better than I thought you would!"

Spider Man said "You must've had some real low standards!"

Nick rolled his eye and gave Spider Man a contract to sign. Spider Man said "No, only a few cameras I want my privacy and my aunt…"

Nick thought about it and said "We will put a few around the house so we can monitor around the house and one at each door of the house."

Spider Man made a metal calculation about where all the blind spots would be, he said "Ok but no cameras in my room." He remembered the first time, Nick caught him cutting himself and had a long talk about self worth and respecting your body, yada, yada, yada, ect...

Peter signed the contract that he had negotiated with. Nick took him to the science room where Doc Connors stood waiting for them.

He was very excited about meeting Spider Man in person. They showed him the Spider Cycle. Spider Man chuckled and said "Is this for me? You shouldn't have." Nick rolled his eye again at this kid's sarcastic remarks.

Spider Man asked "Can I take it for a spin?"

Nick said yes against his better judgment.

Spider Man asked "Can we land or open a door?"

Nick ordered a door to be opened and showed him the throttle, break and the buttons on it. Spider Man knew how to drive it, in fact he had rebuilt one and made several tweaks and made it really cool. This was a down grade.

Nick gave him the OK to go. Like an arrow shot from Hawk Eye's bow he was off. He shot the web line cable thing and drove on a building. He forgot just how fun it can be just to drive! He drove at its top speed. It was a lot slower than what he liked. But it was going about 200 maybe 215 miles an hour. This was slow to Spider Man. He drove around for about an hour and decided it was time to give it back to SHIELD. I mean what is he going to do, park it in his driveway?! I mean come on man!

Spider Man returned the 'bike' back to SHIELD. Nick said "I have a few more things you should see…"

Spider Man was led by Nick into the lounge, where there stood four people 1. Power Man. 2. Iron Fist. 3. Nova 4. White Tiger.

After Nick introduced them he left them to get to know each other. Spider Man just stood there with his mask on eyeing everyone until he spoke up "Well if this awkward I don't know what is!" the group minus White Tiger chuckled. Spider Man said "If all we are going to do is stare at each other I think this getting equated thing isn't working."

They murmured in agreement when they all took their eyes off Spider Man, Spider Man snuck off the Tri Carrier. When he made it home he said to himself "This is going to be a long wait!"

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Once again all rights go to Marvel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything all right go to Marvel.**

 **Now Peter / Spider Man can redo some of his mistakes (if he wants).**

 **Does the past define us? Is the key to the future the past?**

 **Think of these questions and leave a review on what you think.**

 **The story moves forwards, never back…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter woke up to the smell of Aunt May's pancakes. They were the best! Peter was debating with himself if he should tell her about him being Spider Man. He was thinking that if he told her than maybe she would look over her shoulder and be careful. But he did not want her worrying about him. So he chose to wait and tell her on a later date.

Peter had a short breakfast and went to school he stopped three muggings and one attempted rape. He beat the raper to a pulp and left him in the alley. He did it while invisible so no one would see him do it.

He made it to school on time, too bad if he was two minute earlier, or two minute later he would have missed Flash completely. He forgot that he and Flash were not on the greatest of terms in this time.

Peter said "Not right now Flash. We are going to be late."

Flash said "Puny Parker not want to play?" he said a mocking baby tone.

Peter really wanted to deck the kid but knew better. He clenched his fist and walked away. He said under his breath "In a few years he will be a good friend. Don't kill him…"

Peter made it to class on time and finished his assignment before the teacher told them what to do. He remembers these days. He did not need any reminders of what is happening! Well too bad his life is a reminder right now!

Peter was heading towards lunch he passed by his locker forgetting that Flash was mad. Flash slammed Peter in his locker denting it, Peter gave a groan, and Flash said "You disrespected me! You shamed me in front of my friends. Now you are going to pay!' Flash punched Peter in the face, giving him a bloody nose and black eyes, after that he threw Peter into a old locker and lock it so he could not get out.

Peter was tempted to just heal himself, but remembered that if he did that would cause too many questions. He simply stood in the locker until Stan Lee the janitor unlocked the locker and letting him out. He told him that he should defend himself and fight….

Peter went to the nurses' office and the nurse quickly tried to wash the blood. Peter could barely see, due to the fact his eye were swollen nearly shut. The nurse asked him who did this to him Peter did not answer. She got the principal, the principal then asked him "Who did it?"

Principal Coulson said "I can only help you if you let me help. Now tell me who did this?"

Peter simply did not say a word.

Coulson dismissed Peter from the office and gave him the rest of the day off.

Peter went to the library and began looking for 'Time Paradoxes' and time travel and that sort of stuff. He did some research in science fiction as well. He found nothing. He did not use any computer he just walked up and down the book shelves and what not. He found nothing useful at all.

He went home early and chose to sleep on the couch feeling lazy not wanting to climb up the stairs. When Aunt May got home Peter still had two black eyes. She took his temperature and it read that he had a mild fever. But Peter had a healing factor that meant he had a faster metabolism meaning a high body temperature.

When Peter woke up Aunt May called the school and told him that he was sick and looked like he got beat up. She stayed home and made sure Peter got rest. Peter did not like being pampered. Then he realized this is how Ava must have felt like. He missed his wife. But at least he'll get to see a younger version of her. Though he felt like to have some "fun" with her but knew better. In his mind they were still married, in the law however it would be not be so true… He chose to wait for the right time.

Peter stayed home from school for a week, he was 100% healed no black eye, no crooked nose, no temperature (he slowed the healing factor down to zilch before she took his temperature).

Peter went to school, Flash was there and said "Puny Parker, I am surprised you could have ratted me out but you didn't."

Peter said darkly "If I did you would've made thing far worse…"

Flash said "You're smarter than you look."

Flash said "Locker Time!"

Peter rolled his eye and waited to be thrown in, but when he looked up a big dark skinned man had told Flash to buzz off. Then he realized there were three more of them.

Peter said "Thank you… and you are?"

The big man said "Luke Cage."

The small blond said "Sam Alexander."

The other blond similar in size and physique said "Daniel Rand, but please call me 'Danny'."

The only female of the group said "Ava Alaya."

Peter said "Peter. Peter Parker."

He shook all of their hands after they shook hands Luke asked "Why didn't you stick up for yourself?"

Peter did not remember this conversation! Peter did not say a word he had nothing to say. He was about to speak, but the bell rang Peter said under his breath "Saved by the bell!" Ava heard him, she recognized the voice but couldn't place a name or a face on it.

Peter quickly got caught up and finished that day's assignment when everyone else was done. He turned in all of it in at once.

At lunch Peter sat with Harry and MJ they spoke about what happened last week. Peter said he had a headache and excused himself. He moved to the back of the lunch room. Where he would normally sit alone.

The "gang" saw Peter alone and all moved in toward the table. Peter was in deep thought he didn't notice them until Luke put a hand his Peter's shoulder, out of instinct Peter gave an arm bar. Peter quickly was out of his state of shock. He said to Luke "Uh sorry?"

Danny popped Luke's shoulder into place and Luke said "So you CAN fight!" Luke said as he rolled his shoulder.

Peter was about to leave but realized that the only way out that he (Peter) could get out was block by three people. The other way stood Luke.

Peter said "You just startled me, it's a reflex."

Danny said "Your feelings betray you…"

Peter said "Why are you quoting 'Star Wars'?"

Ava said "You are trying to change the subject."

Peter said "Why am I the only one that gets ganged up on?"

The group looked at him and realized that he did have a point, four of them and only one of him.

Danny said "We are not against you…"

Peter said "You said like a fortune cookie."

They all agreed at that. Peter glanced at the clock it was about 12:30 PM lunch was about over.

The bell rung and Peter made a hasty retreat. He went to 'Arts' it was about music and more specifically 'lyrics' this was not what happened last time. He glanced at his schedule and remembered that he had skipped this class. Because he was on hero duty and this was an extra class, he did not have to do this, but he did not want to talk to the 'gang' so he hid in here.

Peter enjoyed music a lot more than he was will to admit to anyone. This was the final class before school was over. The class finished and school was over.

Peter quickly made an escape before he ran into the other teens. It is not like he didn't want to meet them, it was because he didn't know HOW to meet them.

Peter mad a quick change into his Spider Man garb. He went to the Tri Carrier.

Spider Man went into the training room and sparred against some LMDs.

White Tiger and Iron Fist made it just in time to see Spider Man kick a head off.

Iron Fist said "I sense deep aggression and a dark mood."

White Tiger said "I can see his rage in this little bit we saw!"

.

.

.

Iron Fist asked Spider Man if he would like to spar, Spider Man tried to decline, but Iron Fist was persistent. Spider Man reluctantly agreed.

In the training room Spider Man bowed to Iron Fist and Iron Fist did the same.

The fight was on; Iron Fist was the aggressor and began a series of attacks consisting of a mixture of kicks and hits, high blows and low blows.

Spider Man blocked everyone with ease. Spider Man was not attacking… yet.

Nova saw the fight and decided to join in. He tried to sneak up behind Spider Man and shoot him.

Spider Man's spider sense went off and Spider Man webbed Nova and used the line as a rope and slammed him on top of Iron Fist. Just as quickly the fight started it was over.

Spider Man said "It's over already? That was fast!"

White Tiger could have sworn she saw those moves before…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Well this will be the last chapter till Monday at least.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your reviews.**

 **I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **What do you think should happen next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is another chapter I hope you guys (and girls) have enjoyed this story and this Chapter.**

 **All rights go to Marvel. I do not own anything.**

 **The story moves on…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

White Tiger could have sworn she has seen those moves before but she never meat this man before. Spider Man won the duel with ease. He told Iron Fist some pointers on how he could have done better; he told Nova that it is really hard to sneak up on him and bad if you do.

Spider Man left the Tri Carrier, he jumped off and free fell until he was a few hundred feet above the ground then made a web parachute and sailed down to the ground gracefully.

Spider Man changed into Peter Parker, he made sure no one saw, and no electronic were around. He wanted to keep Peter and Spider Man two different people for as long as he can.

Peter went home, he was still debating on whether to tell Aunt May about Spider Man. He chose to go tell her. It will save A LOT of lies and sneaking. Besides that means no curfew! Later that night Peter told his aunt he had a big surprise for her.

At dinner he told her that he was Spider Man. Aunt May did not give away any emotion at all, she made it nearly impossible to read. After a few minutes of silence she spoke up and said she knew, Peter was shocked but was not surprised. Aunt May told him that it was not hard to guess, when Spider Man was around Peter was not, not to mention all of the cut, bruises and everything else. Peter was glad that she understood his heart, she was more accepting than he thought. This 'future' seemed to be brighter.

Peter told his aunt that he needed to meet up with SHIELD tonight, she allowed him (not that it would have made a difference).

Spider Man snuck out the window and began a 'relaxing' web sling around the city, his spider sense went off and he barely had time to dodge a strike, he landed on a building and waited for another attack. But none came. He shut his eyes and used his spider sense to 'see' the city. He saw (felt) White Tiger stalking him from the shadows.

Spider Man thought he would have sensed her before she attacked, but living with her for years must have dulled his 'danger' part of his spider sense. He called out and said "I know you are around here somewhere White Tiger, the gig is up."

White Tiger was shocked, not only did he dodge her attack when his back was turned, she had made sure he did not see her, and not to hear her. She jumped from the side of the building and jumped back and forth like a ninja until she made it to the top, where Spider Man was waiting with his arms crossed. Spider Man said "You almost had me, you were THAT close in getting me!" he put his fingers a millimeter apart.

White Tiger said "How did you dodge that, not even Iron Fist can!"

Spider Man chuckled and said "I am not Iron Fist, and I DO have a 'sixth' sense."

White Tiger looked at him and she recognized his smell but could place it, she told him that Nick wanted to see him after she tested to see how fast his 'spider sense' was.

White Tiger led Spider Man to the Tri Carrier where Nick was waiting, he saw the whole thing. Nick said "P-"

Spider Man said "Remember?" he was reminding him of the contract, he wanted to remain two different people for as long as possible.

Nick said "Right, 'spider sense'." He made quotations in the air around spider sense.

Nick resumed and said "Spider Man you have your own room aboard the Tri Carrier if you like."

Spider Man was shocked this did not happen in his timeline but he quickly recovered and said "Thank you sir, but I prefer being alone at night, too many people here."

Nick gave a nod a Spider Man left.

Spider Man was extremely confused this should not have happened! He began to wonder if the future he knew was begining to be erased and being rewritten. He remembered what Ava said about her first impression on him. She said "I thought you had no style, crazy, undisciplined, but cute, and handsome."

Spider Man said to himself "If you liked me before, you must either hate me for being better that you, or really, really love me!" he chuckled at the statement. When He made it home he jumped through his bed room widow he quickly changed into his night clothes, a tank top and some shorts.

The next morning was Saturday, Peter went to the library first thing in the morning, then after doing some more research he then changed into his Spider Man costume.

Spider Man went to Central Park to practice something he never tried before. He knew he could go 'invisible' but it was more of a chameleon than truly going invisible. He wanted to see if he could make his webs 'see through'. After a few hours of experiments he figured out that he could change the color of the webbing but could not make it go 'clear'. He could make the webbing go from: black to white. He could make to webbing; white, black, blue, red, purple, green, yellow, orange, pink, teal, tan, brown, ect…

He thought that was pretty much useless, but he was going to practice it anyway.

After another hour and a half he was able to get a thin piece of web that was about as 'see through' as fishing line. You know hoe clear a fishing line is right? Well it difficult to see if you are not paying attention. It was thin, but it could still hold about a ton or about 2,240 pounds. It was very strong, but not as strong has he likes. But it is more than enough to hold back common crooks and what not.

Spider Man was satisfied with the 'training' he had done, and left to go to the Tri Carrier. At the Tri Carrier Spider Man was immediately called to Nick Fury's office. There in Nick's office Nick said "You're late."

Spider Man said "For what? You didn't say anything about anything yesterday or last night. So could you please enlighten me?"

Nick said "Do you have your communicator?"

Spider Man said "Ok you got me there, I forgot it! I am still use to being alone sorry."

Nick was a little surprise that he was so quick to reconcile after a mistake. Nick said "Ok the others are waiting for you in the training room with a surprise…"

Spider Man left the room and said to himself "I do not like surprises…"

When Spider Man got there Captain America was talking about valor and how it is important on protecting the weak ect…

Spider Man was hanging upside down from a single web in his signature pose. When the others finally realized he was there they asked him how long he was there Spider Man said "Long enough to hear Captain's stories!"

Nova said "Prove it!"

Spider Man told them the story of how Captain America got his power and how it is our 'duty to protect to weak.'" they

They were shocked he had nearly quoted the story word for word! Spider Man smirked under his mask and said to himself "I heard that story several dozen times…"

Captain America said "What did you say?"

Spider Man said "What?"

Captain repeated himself. Spider Man said "I think it is time to train?" The way he said it made it sound more like a question.

No one caught that but White Tiger but she didn't think much of it.

The training was on, Captain America vs Team Ultimate (though Spider Man stayed out of it for the most part). Captain beat the team with ease, White Tiger said "Why weren't you helping Web Head!?"

Spider Man didn't reply he was in his own world in deep thought. Everyone noticed that Spider Man was not even with them he was in deep thought. Captain did a few and signals he realized that only White Tiger knew them. He slapped himself on the forehead and told them in a whisper "Surround him and show him to pay attention, Nova get above him, Power Man get his right side his strong side, Iron Fist get his left side. White Tiger get his back. I will get his front, do not attack until I give the word!"

Inside Spider Man's head

Spider Man was mediating and was talking with his alter egos about what is going on.

Black Spider didn't know but he thought it was great to stop some of the thing that hurt him so much, though memories are still there, but at least it would become more of a dream.

Spider Demon did not say much but he and Black Spider both wanted revenge on Stark on what happened to their wife. But they knew Dead Pool will show himself in this timeline soon, though not soon enough.

Outside in the Tri Carrier

Captain gave the word, Spider Man's spider sense went off, he grabbed Power Man and threw him into Iron Fist. He webbed Nava and yanked off his helmet. Then Captain America threw his shield at him. Spider Man dodged it and caught it on the way back. He spider sense went off again he put the shield up just in time to block a hit from White Tiger. Spider Man said to her "Sorry, reflexes…."

Captain went for a kick Spider Man threw the shield in the opposite direction and sparred Captain America he switched sides and said "Look behind you…"

Captain America said "That's the oldest trick in the book I was not born yeter-"The shield hit him in the back knocking the wind out of him.

Spider Man said "Told you so…"

His spider sense went off again Sam put his helmet back on and Nova began shooting at him. Spider Man said "Looks like you need to practice your shots!" as he dodged each and everyone. He picked up Captain's shield and reflected a shot and it hit Nova in the chest. Iron Fist and Power Man went for a strong hit. Spider Man said "This is not going to end well…." They hit the shield with a whole lot of force, and the shield rung.

The shock wave broke all of the widows and sent Power Man and Iron Fist back. Nova hit the roof because he was flying overhead. Spider Man said "No one ever listens to me." He sighed.

White Tiger was the only one on her feet. The rest were either out cold, or were webbed to the ground and pinned.

Spider Man said "Please don't. I really, really do not want to hurt you." He gestured to everyone else moaning.

White Tiger got into a fighting stance Spider Man said "Oh come on!" White Tiger attacked! And boy did she. She slashed and clawed kicked but Spider Man was able to doge them all.

Spider Man jumped onto the ceiling and White Tiger yelled "What are you doing up there?!"

Spider Man said "Avoiding a fight with you!"

White Tiger couldn't figure out if she should feel honored or be mad. She could feel he was holding back, but there was something more than that.

Spider Man said "I am coming down." He jumped down and landed in a pose. He said "We can just call truce or we can duke it out. I'd rather not fight. But the choice is yours."

White Tiger paused and really thought about it. She said "Truce…" she stuck out her hand.

Spider Man said "Truce, but I am not going to shake your hand, not out of disrespect, but rather I don't want to fall for a trick."

He had caught her bluff, she wasn't going to do it, but it did cross her mind, so she nodded and Spider Man gave a nod back.

Spider Man said "You may want to cut everyone free, otherwise they will be here for the next hour or two."

White Tiger gave a nod and began cut everyone free.

Captain said to Spider Man "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Spider Man said "I would rather keep that to myself if you don't mind." He said politely.

Captain said "Fair enough, though I recognize some of those move, one of them is my round house kick, the other was one of Black Widow arm bar throw. Another was Wolverine's cross."

Iron Fist said "You did a move that took me years to do as well. Good job my friend."

Spider Man said to Captain "Well when you have time you get to study and watch for moves."

He looked at Iron Fist and said "Thank you Iron Fist, but you barely know me I've been working with SHIELD for what? Maybe a month! So how do you know I'm not another Dead Pool?"

Spider Man realized what he had said but it was too late to unsay it. Spider Man said "Ok, I didn't mean it that way. I will never become Dead Pool, but I have been a loner for so long so…" Spider Man said "I better just shut up."

Iron Fist said "You have a heart of gold, I sense it. You have a pure heart. It is rare. I know you will not betray us."

Spider Man did not say a word.

White Tiger and Captain America could tell that Spider Man was at the verge of tears. Spider Man said "That you Iron Fist I needed an uplifting statement."

Spider Man said "I've to go…" He ran and jumped out the broken widow.

Everyone looked at each other and they were all thinking (but White Tiger) what was going on with that newbie!

Nick Fury caught the whole thing on camera. He showed the video to the group minus Spider Man. Everyone saw that at first Spider Man was fighting with them, well he was in the fight though only blocking. Then they could tell he began thinking and spaced off.

Then they saw him react to danger and beat them all in a fight, he beat Captain America the first Avenger alone.

They watched the whole thing Iron Fist said "He is in pain he is hiding something but he wants to tell but won't. He doesn't want to burden anyone with his load." Everyone agreed that he was hiding something BIG.

Then Nova said "HEY! He beat us all up but White Tiger was spared!"

Everyone at first rolled their eyes at his childish antics, and then realized he had a major point!

Nick said White Tiger try to get him to open up."

White Tiger said "Then what tell you guys? He will never open up again if we do that!"

Nick said "You're right, get him to open up with you and he may eventually open up for the rest of us."

White Tiger said "Friendships and trust takes time."

Nick said "I know just do it!"

Spider Man changed into Peter Parker. Peter went to Central Park to see if the webbing was still there, and it was it has been about five hours and it still was there, he pulled out his camera and took a few pictures.

Peter went to the cemetery and went to Uncle Ben's headstone and went to Gwen's and her father's headstone. He said "I do know what to do. If you were here you would give me advice Ben! If I could have saved you Gwen, you still would be here and we could have worked it out. But I am alone now!" he mumbled under his breath "I am not even in my time!"

He left a couple of roses on their gave. He looked at the empty spot on Ben's right side, that was where Aunt May would be buried.

He left the cemetery and went home. No one was home big surprise! (sarcasm).

Peter went to his room. He reached under the mattress and pulled out an old, blood stained knife. He knew killing himself would be impossible, but it was a habit. He went into the shower and turned on the water. The moment the knife bit through his skin and the blood touched the metal, the blade began to melt. His blood was eating away the metal! He said "What the **** is going on!"

Peter quickly dried off and put clothes on and looked at the knife under a microscope or what was left of it anyway and he found out that his blood was acidic. This was new to him. He began some experiments and found out that his blood is only that way when he was extremely emotional.

Peter reached under the bed and pulled out a vial of his old blood. He knew the only way to create 'Agent Venom' would be by giving Doc Ock this blood. But he didn't want to deal with Venom and Anti – Venom or Green Goblin. He was torn but quickly decided to go ahead and give it to Doc Ock. He knew that Agent Venom helped save the world a few times.

He mailed it to Oscorps and told Norman to put money at Central Park at midnight on this full moon. He wanted one million dollars. The full moon was tonight.

He used his invisibility and got the money without being seen, or heard.

Peter went back to the house and fell asleep, he dreamed a dream…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well how was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I need a boy's name and a girl's name for the next chapter.**

 **It will be for Peter's and Ava's children.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing all rights go to Marvel. Thank you for reading this story.** **I wish a few more people would review!** **The story moves on…** **.** . . . . . . . . . Peter fell asleep and dreamed a dream… In the dream Peter woke up and felt someone snuggling up against him; he recognized Ava's smell from anywhere. He cranked his neck around and saw her in her night gown, it was thin and it showed her curves really well. Peter almost forgot just how sexy his was is / was. Ava woke up and said "Morning…" she stretched and yawed. Peter was dumbstruck. Here in bed with him was a beautiful goddess. He could not say a word. She caught that and said "What's wrong cat got your tongue?" She crawled towards him her cleavage was showing much, she gave a purr and pounced, she kissed him deeply and Peter moaned it has been months since the last time he kissed his wife. When she stopped for a moment Peter said "A cat had my tongue…" he had a dopey grin when he said it. Peter was going to get on top until he heard "Mommy, Daddy!" Peter was shocked he had kids? He had no clue what was going on! Ava said "Just a minute sweetie." She turned to Peter and said in a sexy voice "We'll finish this later…" Peter gave a whimper. He said "Ok fine" he said a childish tone. She chuckled and said "We have two kids already, do you want me to treat you like one too?" Peter shook his head. Ava said "That's what I thought." Ava and Peter walked down stairs to see two kids no more than four years old. One had long brown hair and brown eyes. The other had black hair and blue eyes. The brunette was a girl. The blued eyed was a boy. They were twins. Peter looked at them and saw his kids for the first time, he said in a whispered tone "If this is a dream I never want to wake up…" Peter was so happy maybe everything was a dream no it was not a dream, it was a nightmare! Peter walked down to the couch and sat down on it. His kids sat in his lap. He smiled down at them. The girl asked "What's wrong daddy?" Peter gave her a smile and said "Nothing I'm just thankful for having a beautiful family." The boy asked "Is it true that you and Uncle Logan were not friends?" Peter paused for a moment and realized they were talking about Wolverine. Peter said "Yes and no." The boy said "What does that mean yes is yes. No is no. how can it be both?" Peter said "Yes because we disagreed on most everything, and no because it became a mentor to me, he taught me how to use my powers." The kids asked him to tell them a story of Wolverine and him together. He told them of how he and Wolverine swapped bodies, and told them that it was "Freaky" but they learned and earned each other's respect after that. Ava watched from across the room while making dinner. Ava said "Dinner is ready!" They all sat down, and after everyone got seated. Hunter was the boy and he said grace. Victoria was the girl she sat on Peter's left hand side. Peter was at the head of the table, Ava was at his right hand side, and Hunter was on Ava's side. Victoria was on Peter's left. They were about to eat… In Peter's room The alarm clock went off at 6:30 AM. Peter woke up in a bad mood. He was with HIS family, he was beginning to think that 'this' was a dream. But he realized that maybe he could sleep and dream more later. He jumped into the shower that was in his room. He got dresses and he realized that it was Monday! He has slept for 36 hours straight! He said to himself "No good, not good at all!" He went down stairs and turned on the TV and was glad to hear that yesterday had no major crimes. Peter went to school, though he did not want to. He was still thinking about that dream. MJ went to Peter she knew him long enough to know something was up. She did the normal are you ok talk, then she got serious she asked him "I know you all too well Parker, what wrong? You can either tell me, or I can pry it out of you." Peter looked up at her and said "I had a dream, it was a good one, but I am trying to figure out what it meant." MJ said "Peter you do realize that dream are not real right?" Peter chuckled and said "I know, but there are often hidden truths in dreams." MJ asked "Could you please stop the cryptic and being so mystique?!" Peter said "I will try." Peter went to lunch, he was going to go to his normal spot in the back, but realized that some people were there already. He just skipped lunch, he use to do quite often. He went to his next class which was art. Well music. He wrote a few verses, and left the class. He finished school early since last year he did all of the extra classes. He left school not long after lunch. His wrist communicator went off. Peter said "Yes!?" he said in a frustrated tone. It was Nick. Nick said "What is wrong with you kid?" Peter rolled his eyes but did not answer the question. He said "What do you want Nick?" Nick narrowed his eye and said "You better watch your tone kid!" Peter said "OR else what, you fire me from the team? Go ahead I couldn't care less!" Nick knew something was up he said "Never mind take the rest of today off." Peter gave a nod and hang up. Peter was sooo done with this nightmare. But unlike his dream he can't wake up. Ava was called into the principal's office where Coulson was waiting. Coulson said "I need you to watch the Parker boy, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. SHIELD s keeping an eye on the kid, his parents were agents and Nick Fury promised his parents that he would watch him." He kept the Peter Parker is Spider Man out of it. Ava said "Should I go or White Tiger?" Coulson said "Which ever get the job done." Ava jogged and found Peter at Central Park with a journal in hand, it was an old one at least 15 if not 20 years old. Peter sensed someone coming and he closed his old journal. He was reading of what today should have been like, but he didn't write in it. He was looking through to help him remember some things. He had a new one that he was writing that was about what IS happening. Peter looked behind him and saw Ava walking towards him; he said to himself "Boy is she hot!" Ava heard that and said "You better learn to keep those thoughts to yourself Peter…"  
Peter gulped he did not have plan to tell her he was Spider Man at least not yet; he quickly shut the other journal that held his spider man costume designs. He said "Umm… Ava right?" Ava said "Yes. What are you doing here? Peter said "It's the most peaceful part of New York, and I was in the neighborhood." Ava said "Ok." Peter said "Good seeing you, but I have to go. Later!" he quickly walked away. Ava thought she recognized the voice and scent but couldn't place it. Ava quickly changed into her White Tiger outfit and shadowed Peter. White Tiger followed Peter to his house; she changed into her civilian clothes in a nearby phone booth. Ava walked out of it and knocked on Peter's door. No one answered. She knocked harder and no one answered. She simply opened the door and invited herself in. She heard the shower running and she quickly went outside. Spider Man landed on the room and said "You know I'm pretty sure you're not a cat burglar." White Tiger jumped. Spider Man chuckled and said "Wow, you're scared of a little spider? I'm so shocked!" White Tiger said "What are you doing here?" Spider Man said "I was in the neighborhood." White Tiger heard that before, it then clicked, Peter had just said that! She said "Peter?" Spider Man said "So you're stalking Peter?" White Tiger said "No!" Spider Man said "Ava" White Tiger said "Peter" Spider Man realized that he had just told her man did he put his foot in his mouth! Now he had to admit WHO he was! . . . . . . . . **.** **.** **Well how was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! I own nothing all rights go to Marvel.** **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review. I didn't get it till AFTER I wrote the chapter but it is here now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is another Chapter! I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your reviews.**

 **The story keeps going. . . . . .**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter was caught. He had unwittingly told her he was Spider Man.

Spider Man said "Can we take this somewhere else before someone comes by?"

White Tiger said "We can talk here and now."

Just then Aunt May pulled into the driveway. She looked up and saw Spider Man on the roof and White Tiger on the street. She looked at Spider Man with a "I was a kid once" look. She turned to see White Tiger she said to her "What are you doing here?"

White Tiger said "I was getting Spider Man for training." She lied.

Aunt May said "Hmm I was a girl once you know, and I know you are lying to me." Aunt May looked at where Spider Man was he was gone, and then she saw him right behind her. She said to Spider Man "What are you doing here with this young lady?"

Spider Man said "She was going to tell me that Nick Fury needed me ASAP." Just then his communicator bleeped. Spider Man answered it.

Nick said "Where are you Spider Man? I sent for you five minutes ago!"

Spider Man said "Yes sir, I be there soon. Spider Man out."

Aunt May realized that maybe White Tiger was not lying, but she knew she was not telling the whole truth either.

Spider Man web slung away, White Tiger ran below him.

When they made it to the Tri Carrier Nick said "You're welcome."

Spider Man said "That would have ended very badly for me!"

White Tiger and Nick looked at him and said "Why….?"

Spider Man gave a shudder and said "You do not want to know, if you haven't had 'the talk' than you won't know the half of it!"

Nick cleared his throat and said "Very well then."

White Tiger took off her outfit and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple blouse.

Spider Man kept his suit on, he actually preferred being in it, but he can't where it all the time, besides he still didn't want to tell the others that Peter Parker was Spider Man not yet at least.

Ava said to Spider Man "So when are you going to tell the others?"

Spider Man said "In time…" He then realized that 'time' is messed up and well it is awkward or could be.

Ava and Spider Man made small talk for awhile. Spider Man asked "Would it be easier if you go out with Peter? Because you are not going to get too much out of me, at least not yet."

Ava thought about it then she asked "What will the others think? What about MJ what will see think?"

Spider Man took a breath and said "MJ and I are friends, more like brother and sister than lovers. The team? I really don't care. If you want to call it a 'date' you will."

A part of Ava really did want to go on a date with Peter, she felt some sort of a bond. Even her 'tiger side' wanted to be with him. She said "I will have to think about it."

Spider Man said "Take your time. Peter is different from me. He is shy and self conscious."

Ava said "How can that be?"

Spider Man chuckled and said "We are the same, but we have to separate ourselves otherwise the mask won't do its job."

Ava somehow understood it. She said "Ok I understand I think." She paused for a few moments and said "Let's look at some old videos." Ava suggested.

Spider Man gave a sigh and realized he may as well. He gave a nod and Ava went to the nearby computer and typed a few keys.

For the next few hours they watched Spider Man and his old teams and meeting others and worked with them alone.

She said "You must have a few friends!"

Spider Man said to himself "HAD friends…" Then he said to her "Yeah I have a few friends."

After a few more videos Ava said to Spider Man "You are either VERY brave, or you are suicidal!"

Spider Man almost panicked then quickly regained his composure and said "I'm still here am I not?"

Ava let the subject drop…. for now.

She said "You almost always had a line to say, but I noticed that you're more quiet than you use to be."

Spider Man said "I was a kid then and was immature. I lacked training and I relied too much on luck, and my spider sense. Luck rarely was on Peter's side, that's the Parker Charm. As you saw I worked with a lot of people and I learned a little bit from them all. Not to mention I watched videos like we are doing so I can learn from my mistakes as well as from others."

Ava said "Ok."

Spider Man was not looking forward to going home, and then he realized that he could have Nick call Aunt May and tell her that he was going on a mission and was not going to be back until the next day. Spider Man told Nick his plan, and Nick played along.

Spider Man met up with the rest of the gang, or should we say the gang found him. Nova wanted to spar with him. Power Man wanted to see how strong he was. Iron Fist wanted to meditate with him. Ava didn't know what to do.

Spider Man said to all of them "No, I really do not want to meditate right now. No I'm a little tired so I will not lift weights. Nova really? I just schooled all of you not too long ago! No I am not going to fight you."

Spider Man went to his 'room' and he made a low laying web. It was just two feet off the ground. He made the actual web of his normal thick stuff. It had six main anchor points, one was where the head of the bunk bed was, and the other was at the foot of the bunk. Another was at the closet, and the drawer. The other two were at the two windows.

He made a web blanket and a pillow of made web as well. He used his thin line it was only a quarter inch from the ground, except for the one that was about fifteen feet in the air that one was for Nova if he flew in.

Spider Man fell asleep and once again he had a dream…

 **In the dream….**

Peter woke up at his house in the backwoods of the Catskill Mountains, he was on the couch.

He heard a voice say "Mom dad's awake." Peter remembered the voice though it was different.

Peter sat up and stretched as he did so he back cracked. He walked around the couch and into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" was all Peter heard, then he saw two teenagers and his wife standing in the kitchen with a cake behind them.

He asked "What is the celebration for?"

Ava said "Did you forget your own birthday?"

Peter said with a chuckle "Well apparently I did!"

Hunter had black hair and blue eye, he was taking after his mother in the way he was extremely strict and highly disciplined. He was very cat like. He had a 'danger sense' and had cat like reflex, he had claw like nails and was stronger and fast than most men even at fourteen years old.

Victoria had brown hair and brown eyes she took after her father, she could stick to walls, and had 'spider sense' she was faster and stronger than most men as well. She took her father's relaxed way of life. Peter checked by using his spider sense and realized she too had claws like he did one in each arm. He prayed for her NOT to use them 'cause it hurts a lot the first time they come out.

The kid were spar each other and it was usually a tie. Sometimes Hunter would win, at other times Victoria would win.

Peter gave a content sigh, he loved his family and would do anything for them.

He was about to take a bite of the cake…

 **In Peter's room…**

Nova was going to do a prank on Spider Man. He told the others to watch on a camera as he pranked him, Ava said "I don't think that's a good idea."

Nova said "You like him don't you!"

Ava stopped and said "I don't know, he seem similar to me, I just can't place it."

Iron Fist said "I agree with Ava on this he seems to know us, but he is hiding something to protect either him, or us."

Power Man said "Come on let's have fun with the newbie!"

Nova said "I am doing it with or without you guys!"

The sliding door opened for Nova, he saw Spider Man sleeping. Spider Man looked like one of those flies that got caught in a spider wed and became a mummy. He flew above the ground not wanting to make a noise.

He flew and brushed against the web that was made for him, Spider Man woke up and leaped from the middle of the web and pounced. He tackled Nova and webbed him up. When Spider Man truly woke up and not his instincts he was mad, no mad, did not do his anger justice. He was furious that Nova woke him up from the dream.

Spider Man growled and said "Why are you in my room? You woke me up from a really good dream!" Spider Man noticed his mouth was webbed shut; he pulled the webbing off so he could speak.

Nova said "I thought you were asleep!"

Spider Man "I was."

Nova said "How'd you do that!"

Spider Man said "Instinct"

Nova got a smirk and asked "Was the dream about Ava?"

Spider Man said "The dream was about my family! The one that I lost! Not get out of here!"

Nova didn't need to be told twice and like a rocket he was gone. Spider Man muttered under his breath about hiding that bucket of his and putting it where only he could get it. "To teach him a lesson".

Spider Man left the Tri Carrier with a dark mood about him. He didn't go to school, he hadn't done this before but he needed some time to vent otherwise he would hurt someone.

He stopped several mugging and a couple bank robberies. He did not say too much, he was in deep thought. He was talking to his other alter egos. Trying to guess what the dreams mean. He just wanted to live in peace but that hardly ever happened! He was sick of always 'being the good guy' and never having a life of his own. But he wouldn't trade his life for anything.

Spider Man got tired of doing this crime fighting, so he changed into Peter Parker.

Peter went to the public library but he did not find anything he was interested in. He was bored!

He went to school he missed first period, not much.

Peter chose to sit with Ava who was with the gang. MJ and Harry were with them as well.

They were talking about their favorite hero Sam aka Nova said "Nova was the best".

Danny said "I like Iron Fist personally."

Luke said "Power Man is my favorite, he's the strongest!"

Ava said "I like White Tiger, too bad she's the only girl on the team."

MJ said "I like Spider Man and White Tiger; they seem to be the leaders."

Sam said "Nova should be the leader!"

Harry said "I think Spider Man is ok, but I am not much of a hero person."

They all looked at Peter he looked around and said "What did I do? Why are you all staring at me?"

MJ said "You haven't told us who you like the best."

Peter asked "Do I have too?" MJ gave him a look and he said "Ok let's see…"

Peter said "It's a team for a reason; Power Man is the muscle though he seems to be the big brother of the group. Nova is the annoying little brother of the team, he make a great diversion. Iron Fist is the calm and collected one with wisdom, well more like a fortune cookie! White Tiger is second in command and seems to keep everyone in line or tries to at least. Spider Man is the team leader, he as more things at his disposal, he's been around the longest. So I have to go with Spider Man." Peter finally finished then he added "With White Tiger is a close second."

The group looked at him and Peter said "What? You wanted me to give you an answer I gave you one!"

MJ said "It looks like you've been paying attention!"

Peter said "You have no idea."

After school Peter went home and he and Aunt May had "The Talk" (again) Peter still hated, in fact he hates it more now than he did the first time!

Peter was going to tell them He was Spider Man, or would Spider Man tell them that he was Peter?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Sorry about the last chapter computer glitch that made it all one big paragraph.**

 **Who should tell them who is who? Peter or Spider Man?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" I'm glad you find this interesting!**

 **The story continues…**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter went to his room and fell asleep quickly. He had a dreamless sleep. He woke up early he made Aunt May breakfast. Peter went to school and hung out with the gang. They wanted to know WHO he thought he was. But they were kinder than that they allowed him, Peter the awkward clumsy geek. Ava could barely keep a straight face. She had grown fond of him. She knew him for about three months now.

After school Peter went to the library, and Spider Man left the library. At the Tri Carrier Spider Man sparred the team one on one and all against him.

Nova said "Ok you are you?"

Spider Man said "What do you think bucket head? I'm Spider Man."

Nova said "Your other half."

Spider Man chuckled and said "Peter Parker."

Nova said "No I mean it! Who are you?"

Spider Man said "Peter Parker!" he took off his mask and showed them his face. Everyone (but White Tiger) was shocked!

Nova laughed and said "So wimpy Parker is Spider Man? No way!"

Peter chuckled and said "Be careful what you say Sam Alexander!"

That made Nova stop laughing Power Man said "Dude he got you there.

Spider Man said "Luke Cage aka Power Man."

Power Man asked "How did you know?"

Spider Man said "You are a big dude! And your voice."

Spider Man turned to Iron Fist bowed and said "Danny."

Iron Fist bowed back and "Peter."

After a few awkward moments Spider Man put his mask back on and said "Want to spar more, or do you guys just want to hang out?"

White Tiger said she would like to spar. Everyone else however wanted to be done for the day.

Spider Man said "Okay you boys go ahead and I will catch up (maybe) I stay behind and spar White Tiger."

Nova said "I know what you were dreaming of now!"

Spider Man said "What was it?"

Nova said "White Tiger or Ava!"

Spider Man said "Perhaps, but I was dreaming about my family," he took off his mask they saw his face, "I watched my family but it was all taken away from me by a murderer!"

Iron Fist said "My friend you need to let go of your anger, what done is done."

Spider Man said "You would be right if it was in the past."

Spider Man said to himself "I may need to get into anger management class with the Hulk." He chuckled at the thought o Hulk sitting in a room and talking anger management he found that thought amusing. .

Everyone left except for White Tiger. Spider Man said "You may attack when ready."

And like that the fight was on. White Tiger tried to slash and cut, she tried straight jabs and crosses, she tried hooks, she tried kicks but none of them ever found the target. After 20 minutes she was panting and was out of breath. Spider Man tossed her a cold bottle of water and crouched on the wall in front of her.

Spider Man said "You did well. you lasted longer than most would have."

White Tiger said "Do not say that I could not even lay a finger on you!"

Spider Man said "I am fast and with my spider sense I can spar Wolverine, one of the best and stand my own."

White Tiger took off her mask and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Spider Man took of his mask as well and sighed. Peter said "You may want to take a shower before me."

Ava said "What?"  
Peter said "You may want to take a shower before I do."

Ava asked "Why?"

Peter shrugged and said "If you do not take yours now than I will take mine now. I prefer not to reek." He knew he didn't smell, but he just liked showers and besides if Ava took a shower he could 'check up' on her. She is (was) (will be?) his wife. Time is soooo messed up!

She looked at Peter's face it was an honest and a cute face. She would no admit it to anyone but she had a crush on Peter and Spider Man. They were the coin just different sides.

Peter knew what Ava was thinking, but he was not going to take advantage of it. Spider Man left the Tri Carrier. He went to his room to 'relieve' himself.

Ava ended up taking a shower she too ended up needing to scratch to itch.

Spider Man was ready for business after getting that out of his system. He was web slinging and his spider sense went off, it was strong. He lost his grip and fell 5 stories down he landed on a car and he smashed it good. Spider Man said "Ouch that hurt!"

He saw the Juggernaut he saw why he spider sense was so strong that time Aunt May was at the story that was being robbed!"

He tackled the Juggernaut and took off his helmet. He quickly webbed the Juggernaut to the ground and ran to where the support of the building was. He webbed as much as he could he yelled "Everyone get out now!"

Everyone quickly exited the building Spider Man was about let go when a woman said "My baby is in the fifth floor the second room on the right!"

Spider Man said "Go get her, she is safe at the moment, I can't hold this for much longer!"

Nova came Spider Man told Nova about the baby he rescued her. Spider Man said "Check for anymore!"

Nova was about to protest then realized that the longer he waited the more like Spider Man would become a spider pizza.

He found three more people. Spider Man yelled "Get out I can't –"

The building fell on top of Spider Man.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Once again I own nothing, all rights got to Marvel.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel. Well here is another chapter for you.**

 **The story must go on…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The building fell on top of Spider Man. White Tiger saw him look at her, and then the weight of the building over took him. He was underneath tons of weight.

Even JJJ aka John Jonah Jameson who hated Spider Man was quiet. Everyone wanted to know if he was alive…

Power Man got there and began to do the slow process of moving the massive chunks of brick and stone.

White Tiger was digging. she could hear a heart beat. She knew he was alive! So she began to dig even faster.

Iron Fist began to make the large pieces of building into smaller so he and Nova could help. Soon the women whose baby was saved by Spider Man began digging.

Then several more joined in soon several hundred people all began digging and working together.

They found a web down with Spider Man inside. He looked like he was asleep.

Nova threw a pebble and hit a web and Spider Man stirred Nova said "I think we should back up and give him space!"

Everyone backed up, but White Tiger moved forward, she walked carefully down when she came close enough to the dome see cut it open, Spider Man weakly crawled out. He limped and saw everybody.

He did not say a word. He has just been crushed literally! It has been awhile since someone brought down the house on top of him! He gave a nod, then he point his web shooters at a nearby building then collapsed.

White Tiger was at his side in a second, he had just fainted. Nova picked him up and carried him to sick bay, the moment he was put down, Spider Man weakly pulled off his mask and said to Ava and the rest of them "I guess I am like a bad habit, you just can't get rid of me." He said weakly. He took off the suit and he looked beaten and nearly broken with Peter's eyes were nearly swollen shut. His face was crushed. He had broken ribs that had pierced his lungs, internal bleeding on a massive scale. Most of his bones were broken if not all.

They were all shocked at his condition! The doctors removed the bones that were near his heart, they were able to stabilize him.

Peter was in the state of limbo for three days he had a nightmare…

 **Peter's Nightmare…**

Peter fell asleep and once again woke up with his wife and family like normal until an ominous voice said "Some things are not made to be tampered with…" the voice continued and said "Death will always strike, even Wolverine and Dead Pool have an expiration date…" The voice said "Be careful what you wish for Peter…. You may get more than you bargained for…"

Peter said "What do you want from me?!"

"Everything… I want you broken… and begging to die…"

Peter then saw his wife, and daughter being raped, tortured and then murdered. He saw his son being tortured and raped as well.

Peter could not take and even 'Black Spider' was too pissed off so he went directly to Spider Demon to find the source of the voice and kill it. He saw Dead Pool and killed him for good. He ripped his head off tore off his limps, drank all of his blood until he was a prune, than put venom and acid inside of him.

That was just the start he then went on a bloody rampage and slaughtered many people.

 **In Sick Bay…**

Peter was yelling in his sleep and was thrashing around; he was sweating a cold sweat. The doctors tried using drugs but that did nothing, they tried shaking him. Well Power Man did and his arm got dislocated.

When Peter woke up…

Peter woke up in a cold sweat, and was shivering; he woke up with everyone looking down on him. He asked "Why are you in my room?"

Sam said "We are not in your room, you're in sick Bay."

Peter said "Ok, but why are YOU here? Why am I here?"

Ava told him about the building and how everyone pinched in to help then said "You were screaming in your sleep, you wouldn't wake up. We tried most everything but nothing worked!"

Peter asked "I'm awake, I think?"

Sam said "Ava kissed you and you woke up!"

Peter said "That's so cliché!"

Ava asked "What was the dream about?"

Peter said "It was not a dream it was a nightmare! I watched my family being broken I was powerless to stop it. I could do nothing…" Peter clinched his fists and they cracked. They could tell Peter was either on the verge of tears, or on the verge of a rampage, with only a hair's width between the two.

Peter took a deep breath to try to calm down. Ava put a hand on his shoulder, and that did the trick!

Then all realized something Peter was alive! Ava asked "Peter how is it that you are alive, a few days ago you were nearly dead, but you are alive and well."  
Peter said "Alive? Yes well I have some sores but I'll manage."

Peter sat up in bed and felt a crack. He said "That felt good!" his ribs had just fit into place.

Peter said "I have a healing factor, not like Wolverine, or Dead Pool's but it is enough to heal broken bones in a few days, no I cannot grow back limbs. Though some spiders can regrow lost limbs."

"Why isn't that on your record?" Nick Fury asked as he walked into the room.

Peter said "No one ever asked, no one told me I had to." Peter stated

Nick rolled his eye and said "Glad to see you're almost normal again."

Peter said "I'll be fine. I just need some more rest."

Nick gave a nod and ordered everyone to leave, Ava however came back. She held onto Peter's hand and watched his chest go up and down with each breath. She could see Peter's 12 pack under the thin sheet.

Peter was always on the lean side, though he is a lot bigger than he use to be. Spider Man gained some muscle over the years. Ava thought he was soooo hot.

Peter was just relaxing using his spider sense to see what was going on. He found Ava just staring at him.

When Ava fell asleep was when Peter opened his eyes. She still was cute when she slept.

Peter smirked at the memory of what happen last time this happened, and then he frowned because time was sooo messed up!

Ava woke up to two blue eyes looking at her, she jumped back then realized she WAS sleeping on Peter's chest and of course Peter would wake.

Peter said "You're cute when you sleep." Peter said with a chuckle.

Ava blushed.

Peter said "Did I make the tiger blush?" he joked with her.

Ava smirked and walked to him Peter was about to say something then she put a finger to his lips and said "shshsh" She then kissed him on the lips.

Peter deepened the kiss, Ava moaned in it, when she backed off reluctantly Peter had a dopey grin.

Peter asked Ava is she could hand him his clothes. She gave them to him. He first put on the boxers (from under the sheet), then the pants, then the shirt, then the socks and shoes.

Peter still had some ugly bruises but it was more of an act than anything.

A few hours later he was discharged from Sick Bay with a few ugly bruises.

Peter went home and his aunt was extremely excited to see him. See saw him go under. She was there when he stopped the Juggernaut.

Aunt May made him some tacos which was one of his favorite foods. Peter didn't each much, when Aunt May questioned him, he said just not hungry, and left to do his patrol.

It has been a week since the nightmare and Peter / Spider Man has not slept a wink. Aunt May noticed but she did not do anything about it, 1. He is a teenager and needs to learn to sleep or deal with the consequences if he does not. 2. He is a super hero so he needs to be out, what is she going to do ground him?

So Aunt May let him be.

At school Mary Jane noticed the bruises and asked Peter what had happened he joked and said "I brought down the house!" But it was a plastic smile and an artificial laugh. She could tell Peter was hiding something but she could not place it.

The team was worried about him. None was more worried than White Tiger aka Ava.

After school Ava said to Peter "Peter you need to sleep! You look terrible!"

Peter said sarcastically "Thank you for your complement, you make feel soo good."

Ava knew something was up but she did not push it, she knew Peter was not going to tell her much at this time. Though she knew she could 'squeeze' it out of him if she tried. But she did not want to lose the friendship with him by doing that.

Peter knew he was drawing attention to himself but he could not help it, he was afraid of the nightmares, he loved the dreams, then they became nightmares. He knew his healing factor was getting taxed from the building and not getting enough sleep and from not eating or drinking. He could feel himself wearing down. He knew he was going to have to sleep soon.

Peter changed into Spider Man, well Spider Man was more quiet than normal as well as more focused, in short it was 'Black Spider' he was in no mood to talk, or be 'the good hero' he will do what he sees as just. Luckily there was no major crime.

White Tiger saw Spider Man and did not need Iron Fist to tell her Spider Man was in a dark mood. She felt a moment of Déjà. She thought she has seen this before, but could not place.

Spider Man stopped and crouched at a water tower and watched the city. White Tiger stopped at the bottom of it and said "Web Head, we need to talk."

Spider Man made no reply and acted as if he did not hear her. She said "Come on Spider Man, we really do need to talk!"

Spider Man slowly turned his head, and said "What do we need to talk about? Is about my sleep, or about how I need to take care of myself? I really do not care about it at all right now! Give me some space and time…" He then came to his senses and took off his mask and said "I'm sorry Ava It has been a long week, I have slept or ate anything in a week. I am sorry for snapping at you. I was in thought and I did not stop to realize who it was. If I hurt you, I am sorry."

White Tiger was shocked first Spider Man (well it was 'Black Spider' but she did not know about all of his alter egos at this time…) had snapped at her, then quickly apologizing on his own. She was very confused, she did not know what to do! She made up her mind and said "I forgive you, but why are you so…" she paused looking for a word "so… dark I guess is the best word I can use. It is not like you to be like this. Are you alright?"

Peter said "All right is not the term I would use, but I am alive, and I will survive. That is all that counts."

White Tiger said "No, there is more to living than just a heart beat, and breathing you know."

Spider Man said "I know full well that, but at times I struggle with…" he did not finish the sentence.

White Tiger said "With what?"

Spider Man has already jumped and was web slinging away.

White Tiger realize that Peter and Spider or whoever he was, was hiding a lot of truths. She could feel his emotions. She could empathize with him, though she only knew him for maybe two months. It just did not make sense!

 **Peter's room / Dream….**

Spider Man made it home and simply went straight to bed, he needed sleep.

Spider Man fell asleep. It was almost a dreamless dream, but there were flashbacks of his past and some were some of the best, others were some of his worst memories.

Peter was inside his mind once again. He walked around and found three mirrors. He looked into them and found that each mirror was part of himself, but unique. The one on the left was Spider Man in his red and blue spandex suit.

The one in the middle was 'Black Spider' wearing the Vibranium 'White Spider' suit that had gone black. The third one on the right was 'Spider Demon', he was wearing the Vibranium suit but it did not cover his head, he revealed his three foot fangs, the suit only covered his torso. The rest were uncovered. He showed his six arms, full of hair with barbs on the elbows. All six of his eyes were staring back at him. Peter shuddered.

Peter asked "Why am I looking at myself?"

Black Spider said "You said in the past we were no one in the same."

Spider Man looked over to Black Spider and said "He I right, as much as I hate to agree with him.

Peter turned to Spider Demon, but he did nothing but look at him with cold eyes. Peter quickly avoided his stare.

He turned to Spider Man and asked "I know we all agreed on protecting Ava / White Tiger and our kids. I also know that we all agreed that we share the same body, BUT it was MY body first. Then I got bit by that radioactive spider. That made me Spider Man. I made Spider Man to speak out and become my voice and to protect the weak!"

Black Spider interrupted "I was always there, I was there when your parents died, and why else do you think why you did not kill yourself? I made sure you had something to hang onto!"

Peter said "No you did not it was Aunt May and Uncle Ben!"

Black Spider sneered and said "I was there when you first beat the killer up, you stopped me from killing him, but we wanted to… I am the side of you that is the strongest, whatever you wanted is yours with me."

Spider Man said "He is wrong this time anyone can kill, but it takes courage to let live someone you hate!"

Peter sighed and said "Why are we fighting, we share the same body! We agreed that we would protect Ava and our kids, did we do that? NO! Though we kept the other end of the deal we did avenge them, and got revenge."

Black Spider said "Face it Parker, when you get the extra powers do you think it was on accident?"

Peter asked "Did you set it up?"

Black Spider looked down and "No."

Black spider said "That's beside the point; the point is, is that you got more power and the more power you have the more corrupt you will get."

Spider Ma said "Black Spider is right again, but he did not tell you everything, we have checks and balances. Black Spider is angry at the world, I am not. Spider Demon wants to be left alone (I think).

Black Spider wants to make people suffer the way we have suffered.

Spider Man does not want people to hurt the way we have hurt.

Spider Demon does not care about the world, he just wants to be left at peace (with his family or alone it does not matter).

Peter Parker does not want others to hurt, but he also wants karma to happen 'what comes around goes around'."

Peter said "Ok I get it I think." He turned to Spider Demon and asked "You really don't talk much do you?" he waited about thirty seconds and said "I take that as a 'no'."

The Spider Demon said in a deep low voice close to a growl "I do not talk unless it is needed. You can talk a lot and say very little." He voice caused the hair on everyone to stand on end and gave a chill than ran up and down their spines.

Peter said "Uh, ok… you can talk."

Spider Demon nodded but did not say a thing.

Peter asked "Can why all just get along and NOT fight each other?"

Everyone agreed to that and Peter began to stir…

 **Peter's room….**

Spider Man woke up in the morning feeling rested and refreshed. He went down stairs and made some eggs and toast. He ate breakfast in silence. He was still thinking about what had happened.

He went out on patrol and saw a fire and he quickly helped put it out with his ice webbing that used an endothermic chemical reaction. In short the hotter the fire, the colder it got. The fire was put out in a fairly short amount of time. There were no casualties and the structure was still strong. Spider Man left just as quickly as he had appeared.

White Tiger saw Spider Man on the news, and went to go talk to him…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel. How was this chapter for you.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Spider Man really cannot die you know and he is the main person so why would I kill him?**

 **Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

 **To answer your review "The Story's Shadow" 1. It was a dream. 2. What would you do if you saw your family under that condition?** **I know I would fight.**

 **(PS I am only 17 years old and a male at the time I wrote theses stories)**

 **I needed something to spring board off of to get to the next stage of the story. Peter may have to reveal some things about his dreams, meaning he would have to tell people about his past… Their future… Or Peter / Spider Man could manage to keep it inside and it may evolve into something more.**

 **The story must go on…**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ava saw Spider Man on the news. She put on her White Tiger outfit and she quickly caught up with Spider Man.

Spider Man saw White Tiger coming and he greeted her with a warm "Hello."

White Tiger was suspicious of the all of a sudden change literally overnight change. She said "We need to talk for real."

Spider Man said "Hero to hero, or teen to teen?"

White Tiger did not think that far she said "We will found out when we get there."

A few minutes later Spider Man and White Tiger were sparring, and Spider Man had once again beat her literally with his eyes blindfolded and with his hands tied behind his back!

White Tiger said out of frustration "How can you always beat us! I mean you agreed to be blindfolded with your hand behind your back!"

Spider Man said "Could you please untie my hands so I can take off my blindfold?"

White Tiger growled and cut the ties in a single slash, she nicked his suit, cutting his left wrist causing it to bleed.

Spider Man used his right hand to take off the blindfold and growled "You could have been a little more careful!"

White Tiger saw the blood dripping behind his back. She saw where her claw had scratched his wrist. She said "I'm so sorry, I did not mean to!" she went to go try to help but Spider Man put his hand and up telling her to stay back.

Spider Man said "Just wait a bit before you come here…" He pulled out some bandages (NOT Band-Aids) and wrapped it around he made a tourniquet. He said "Ok, it was just only a little scratch, it could have been worse."

White Tiger said "No you were right, I should have been more careful."

Spider Man took off his mask and said "It was an accident I understand, I made bigger mistakes than that. Relax I will live." He said with a light chuckle trying to lighten the mood, which he did.

Spider Man said "Ok, to answer your first question, the reason why I beat you was because of my spider sense. The spider sense is part of my reflexes, I sense your attack coming and it tells my body to move and to dodge it, though at times it will attack; like when the team and Captain America tried to get me, I was in deep thought and I was being attacked. It was all mostly reflex." Spider Man took a breath and continued "It also help to know your opponent."

White Tiger said "Why is it always your spider sense?"

Spider Man shrugged and said "Beats me!"

White Tiger said "You and your puns. At least you are not making too many of them." Then she thought about, his puns are what helped make him, well him. She let the subject drop.

A few hours later Peter and Ava were walking in Central Park. It was a relaxing walk. They had got done sparring, and bandaging up some wounds. Ava noticed that Peter had some scars on his wrist. She now knew what he had meant when he said "I had worse…" Ava wanted to talk about him about that sensitive subject but knew that it was a very touchy subject. A couple months earlier watching some old footage of Spider Man she asked him if he was "VERY brave or suicidal" he answered and said "What do you think?" Ava now does not think she knows. Ava now knows that Peter WAS at least a suicidal.

Ava stopped and Peter stopped, Peter knew something was up. Ava turned to him and said "Peter are you alright?"

Peter scoffed and said "Of course I am! Why would you think otherwise?"

Ava gestured to his wrists and said "I think that tell me otherwise." She said calmly.

Peter almost began to panic. He was not ready for this. This should not have happened this soon. He was trying to think of an excuse.

Ava saw this and asked "Why did you do that?" Her tone was not a "you poor kid" or a "you stupid person" tone it was more like a mother seeing her kid hurt. Full of concern, and with love.

Peter said "I would rather not talk about it right now, I hope you understand."

Ava said "I understand, but just remember I am here for you…"

Peter's eyes almost began to water, his wife said that to him, and now his future girlfriend had just said it him. It brought back how much he missed his old life. His voice cracked has he said "Thank you…"

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well here was another chapter, it was a shorter one than normal but I wanted one to end on a happy high note. I do not own Marvel all rights go to them, I do not own Marvel and I never will.**

 **I put an unexpected twist in this chapter and the last one I know that. Believe me it probably will make a big difference.**

 **Please read and review, I mean I know plenty of people are viewing this story, but not many are leave a comment! If you are an author than you know how that feels.**

 **If I read a story I WILL leave a review for now on!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this chapter should break the 20,000 word mark! I have a goal of at least 20,000 words per story. I would love if I can get this story to 40,000 or 50,000 words! But we will have to wait and see.**

 **NOTE: The reason why Spider Man bled was not because it cut him, it was because he was wearing the spandex OVER his Vibranium suit, he put some blood bags in a few places so that people would not get suspicious of him never bleeding. That why he told her to stay back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review you have no idea how much that helps!**

 **The story does not have an end in sight. . . . not yet at least …**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me…" Peter said to Ava. Ava had said that she would be there for him, always.

They walked in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the walk.

Ava went to the Tri Carrier which was where she lived. She went to her room to do some home work and to if she had time read herself an old novel.

Peter when home as well. He went to his room, he had his old one from the future (that sound stupid doesn't it? An old thing from the future!) Peter was beginning a new one as well to write what IS happening in the reality. He wrote about being asleep the nightmare and the sparing session as well as the walk with Ava.

Peter fell asleep. He had a good dream and he woke up in a good mood. Though he did have to change sheets.

Peter went to school whistling a merry tune.

Mary Jane thought something was wrong, Peter was never this happy, especially after his uncle was murdered. Harry was also a little creeped out.

MJ asked Peter "Hey Pete you alright?"

Peter answered and said "Yeah, I feel better now than I have in a while."

Ava saw Peter talking with MJ, she was a little jealous but she knew she had no right to be. She walked up behind Peter.

Peter turned around and acted startled he sensed her walking into the school. He was not going to tell her or anyone else that. He was keeping a real close eye on her or at least spider sense.

Ava and MJ chuckled at Peter's responds he tripped over his own feet falling down before realizing it was only Ava. He said "Uh, what up Ava?"

Ava said with a smile "Not you." She gave him a hand up.

MJ noticed that Peter was 'glowing' almost from being around her. MJ now knew with for certain that Peter had a crush on Ava. She could tell that Ava also had a crush on Peter. She smirked knowing she would have to play match maker for Clueless Pete.

Peter looked at MJ with a smile that he only got from being with Ava. Peter asked MJ "Why are you smirking?"

MJ said "Just you two."

Just as Peter was going to say something, "Peter Parker please report to the principal's office at once. Peter Parker please report to the principal's office."

Peter sighed and said "See you later…"

Ava turned to MJ and asked her "What do you mean 'you two'?"

MJ said "Peter as a crush on you!"

Ava said "How could you tell?"

MJ said "I've known him for years. He has not been this happy for a very, very long time."

Ava said "Why not?"

MJ said "You will have to ask him that yourself.

Ava said "Ok" she knew that it must have been something big.

MJ said "Oh, and your secret is safe with me."

Ava said "What are you talking about?"

MJ said "I can tell you like Peter, do not deny it."

Ava said "Is it that obvious?"

MJ said "It's written all over your face."

Ava stood there in shock.

MJ said "Peter has been through so much already. But know this if you hurt him I will hurt you."

Ava said "Why are you protective of him, what is he to you?"

MJ said "We were close when we were younger, but things changed he began showing up less and less, he just would not open up to anyone. This is the first time he has opened up in years. Me and Pete go back. We are still neighbors. We are more like a family. He is like the brother I never had."

Ava said "I would never hurt him!" Then she realized that she did hurt him, but it was different.

MJ said "Good."

Ava then felt foolish for thinking that Peter would cheat on her. Then she realized that she and Peter were not dating so how could he 'cheat'? She was going to ask him on a date, she knew that Peter would be too shy to ask her, Spider Man would not ask her in fear of being rejected. She was going to ask Peter at lunch to be her boyfriend.

Peter went to the principal's office where Coulson stood. He said "Peter you are now able to transfer to any school, or college you like. It is obvious that you are not learning here."

Peter said "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there! Just a few weeks ago you refused to let me transfer and now you are telling me I can?! Let me tell you something—" He tackled Coulson.

Coulson said "You better have an explication for this!" just as he finished the where Coulson was standing a piece of the room fell, Peter changed into Spider Man so quickly that Coulson blinked and Spider Man was there.

Spider Man said "My spider sense was a little early, better early than late, and better late than never."

Spider Man said "Tell the school that something as turned up and they have the rest of the day off."

Coulson said "Why?"

Spider Man said darkly "Just do it!"

Coulson did that and everyone left the school except for four students. The four changed into their suit and Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, and last but certainly not least White Tiger.

Spider Man fell on his knees in pain. White Tiger was about to rush towards him, then Spider Man moved quickly than a blink and moved everyone out side of the room. He said "MY spider sense is going crazy!" he grimaced out. His danger sense was not helping the situation!

The room they were in collapsed Spider Man said "Get out of the building NOW!"

Spider Man made sure everyone was ahead of him. He was not going to allow anyone to be felt behind.

They made it out just as the whole school fell in on itself.

Spider Man said "That was unexpected! Well at least now I know why spider sense was acting up!"

They looked at him and Spider Man said "What? It actually hurt that time!"

Coulson said "We are going to have to put that on your record that your spider sense can also be your weakness."

Spider Man rolled his eyes.

They did a little research and found that the tunnels that SHIELD had made under the school just got water logged and collapsed. No villain did this much to everyone's relief.

White Tiger walked over to Spider Man who was standing at the edge of the Tri Carrier looking down at the city. She said "Peter, I was wondering if you would like to by my boyfriend?"

Spider Man literally almost fell off the Tri Carrier if it was not for his webbing he would have. He said "What, could you please repeat that?"

White Tiger repeated herself, Spider Man said "I was thinking on how to ask you the same thing! Of course I will!"

They pulled their masks off just enough to show their mouths and noses and kissed. They lowered the masks after a few bit of time of making out.

Nova said "Well Web Head I see you caught a trophy!"

Spider Man moved quickly and tackled him from the air and whispered darkly "Better watch your tongue of yours or else you may be missing it soon…"

White Tiger asked Spider Man "Why did you wake up so happy this morning?"

Spider Man said "I had a dream."

Flash Back dream Peter's POV

I had just got down from training and Ava noticed how tense I looked. "Hey, are you okay? You seem tense," She asked.

"It's nothing big. Just hurt my arm, that's all," I said she placed her math book down and scooted over towards me. Without warning, she removed my shirt. I jumped a little from shock.

She giggled. "Relax, Web Head. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to give you a massage, that's all," she said.

"Ugh. Yeah. Sorry about that," I said. She rubbed my shoulder, getting the kinks out. It felt so good, and I was soon relaxed. One thing led to another and I found myself removing her clothes.

I was amazed by what I saw. She had the most beautiful breasts I had ever seen. She watched quietly to see what I would do. Removing her bra, I took one breast into my mouth and gave it a light tug, and she moaned. I switched my attention to the other one, instinctively licking and sucking it. Judging from the sounds she made, it was driving her crazy. Suddenly, she flipped me over and pressed me against the floor. "Ava what are you do...?" Before I could answer, she removed my pants and straddled herself on top of me.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" She asked. "The Macarena?" She pushed me deep inside her, groaning a little bit in pain. It felt so tight

"What … do you … think, Web Head?" She said, grimacing in pain.

She soon got over the pain, and we made love. She felt so good, and I enjoyed every second of it.

End of Flash Back Dream

Spider Man said "Just a dream" he would not tell her or anybody else what type of dream it was…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well here was another chapter I hope you enjoyed it. This is rated "M" so I took liberty to do whatever.**

 **I own nothing all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel. I will never own Marvel.**

 **Well here is another chapter for you guys (and girls) I chose to add the last little bit on the last chapter because this is rated "M" so why not have some fun with it?**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your reviews.**

 **Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

 **The story will go on.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

After White Tiger / Spider Man and Peter / Ava began dating Ava realized that Peter knew her just too well. It was sort of strange to her how he just knew certain things. Like her favorite foods, or music she likes, or just the way he says specific things. But she knew that she had caught the chance of a life time.

Peter actually was beginning to enjoy being in the past. He was able to date Ava his future wife, he wanted to just bang her, but he couldn't he knew she was not married sort of.

Peter was laying in bed staring at his wedding pictures, waiting to get married (again). It was still a few years down the road but he just wanted to get it over with, but he knew better than to mess too much with time.

Spider Man was web slinging and thinking of why time is not adding up, maybe THIS WAS a different reality like an alternate universe. Stanger things had happen to him! But Spider Man was able to relax a little knowing that Ava stilled cared for him, though he wondered if he and White Tiger would work together to fight Kraven. But it looks like they may not after all.

Spider Man changed into Peter Parker at a nearby alley.

Peter was walking to the new school when his spider sense tingled. He looked around and tried to find what was causing it but to no avail. He knew he was being watched be someone, or something…

Peter had a headache due to his spider sense going off for so long, he took some migraine pills to stop it. He knew he was not in danger due to the fact his danger sense was not going off. But it was not happy either.

MJ noticed that Peter was happy, but also noted that he was not acting normal, she and Ava asked him what was wrong. He said "I have a headache."

MJ watched him carefully and watched Ava. She could read those two like an open book. Peter was telling the truth about the headache. However he dodged the question on WHY he had it. MJ looked at Ava and saw that she was not lying, she was concerned about him.

Peter went to the principal's office at lunch, he told Coulson that he was not feeling well and would like to check in at the Tri Carrier. Coulson was shocked Peter and Spider Man distrusted doctors and everything else. He had Peter sent to the Tri Carrier right away he also sent Ava with him, because she was the only one that he Peter trusted that and she will make sure he gets there.

White Tiger and Spider Man made it to the Tri Carrier in about ten minutes. Spider Man took off his suit (even his Vibranium one though he hated being without it, it made him feel naked) and he sat on a bed waiting for Doc Connors.

White Tiger took off her outfit as well revealing a purple blouse and slacks.

Peter was wearing a grey hoodie and blue jeans, and when he took off the hoodie it revealed he was wearing a white tank top underneath. It showed his arm bare and it showed just how ripped he was.

Ava was staring at her boyfriend, wondering how he looked so thin and weak at school, and as Spider Man he was lanky similarly to Iron Fist. But now Peter was nowhere near Power Man's size but he had A LOT of muscle on him. Ava unconsciously licked her lips.

Peter asked her "Found something you like?"

Ava blushed and said "Maybe?"

Peter said "Well then, then maybe I will put my hoodie back on then…"

Ava said "No! I mean whatever." She quickly.

Peter chuckled and said to himself "At least she like what she sees!"

Ava said "You are talking to yourself again…"

Peter said "Is there anything wrong about that?"

Ava quickly said "No."

Peter said "I did not think so."

After a few more long minutes Doctor Connors came Peter and Ava wished he had either come a little earlier or a little later they were just getting close.

Doc Connors checked Peter vitals and his reflexes and everything else, but when Doc Connors asked Peter for some blood. Peter refused to have his blood drawn. They found nothing, but they needed a blood sample to find out more.

Ava finally convinced him to have his blood drawn. Peter did it reluctantly muttering about how he forgot how Ava could be so…. Influenceal to him.

Doc Connors ran a few tests and found out something. He found out something that Peter wanted to keep secret.

Doc Connors called Nick Fury and told him "I have found something with Spider Man… it is important."

Nick said "I will be there."

Peter said to no one particular "Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Does anyone else? I mean why me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well here was another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights got to Marvel.**

 **To anyone who leaves a review: what do you want to see happen?**

 **Well this will be the last update for today I am pretty sure about that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything all right go to Marvel.**

 **Do not worry "The story's Shadow" I do not want Ava hurt. It was just dreams that did that.**

 **The story goes on. . . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Doc Connors called Nick Fury and told him "I have found something with Spider Man… it is important."

Nick said "I will be there."

When Nick Fury arrived a short time later Doc Connors showed Nick a screen and said "Look at his DNA structure…."

Nick said "It looks like there are two sets of DNA."

Doc Connors said "You are correct Furry." Doc Connors pulled out another screen and said "Look this is one of Peters when he was young 100% human and normal." He then showed him another and continued "This one is from last year; see how he has spider DNA? It is there, but he is mostly human, you can tell his age by the cell here and here…" he pointed out several cell. Doc Connors showed Director Fury one last slide "This is more spider than man. It appears that Spider Man is evolving. But look at his age! I mean his body tells us that he is at least 30 years old! But somehow it does not show!"

Nick said "You mean to tell me that Spider Man will become Man Spider?"

Doc Connors said "Yes and no. Yes he has the potential but no because he appears to have it under control."

Nick asked "What about his age?"

Doc Connors said "I have no answer for that."

Fury said "Ok, so what do you know Connors?"

Doc Connors said "He appears to be nearly 30 years old, and he has 2 different sets of DNA."

Fury said "Thank you for your work Doctor, I think I need to have a talk with Peter…"

A few minute later Nick went to Sick Bay. He caught Peter and Ava making out, he cleared his throat and Ava pretty much leapt back. He thought he hear Peter growl. He said "We need to talk Peter…. Alone." He narrowed his eye at Ava.

Peter said "I think it would be safer with Ava here."

Nick and Ava looked at him he had just completely defied an order, this was not like him.

Ava said "Why would it not be safe when I leave?"

Peter did not answer and stood there with a stoic expression

Nick said "Peter, just answer her!"

Peter said "I know about my DNA Nick, you may as well tell us what Doc Connors found."

Nick was completely shocked. Peter knew about his DNA but did not say anything?! Nick said "Ok, Ava Peter Parker was bit by a radioactive spider and he got powers from it. I know WE ALL know that, but now…" He pulled up a hologram and said "and now he somehow managed to get 2 sets of DNA. Peter is actually at least 30 years old."

Ava looked at Peter and asked "Is that true?"

Peter said "I will not repeat myself get everyone here, the Avengers, the Fanatic Four, Team Ultimate, Hulk and the agents of SMASH, the X – Men, Wolverine, I will get the few missing pieces." Peter put on his suit and Spider Man said "I will be back…"

Director Fury got everyone (all of the heroes (at least most of them)) Spider Man went into the sewers of New York and got Scarlet Spider, he broke into Doc Ock's lab and got the symbiote to Flash Thompson who became Agent Venom. He broke into Stark Tower and got the Iron Spider suit and gave it Cho. He used a jet from Stark and got jungle boy and his saber tooth. He found Cloak and Dagger.

He got everyone of the Web Warriors there just as Nick brought the other heroes there.

Nick said "Who are they?"

Spider Man said "You all may want to take a seat…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I know this is the shortest chapter yet, but I can only do so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review!**

 **The story goes on and on. . . . .**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You all may want to take a seat. This is going to be shocking." Spider Man took a breath and said "I am not from this time. I came from a future where things grew dark, and death was everywhere. I lost everything, my wife, my kids, my family, my team, I lost everything."

Nova said "Yeah right!" he laughed.

Spider Man said "Charles could he please read my mind, and read my history, bring them into my past if you can."

Professor X said "Very well, we shall see if you are telling the truth."

In the mind history…

Charles Xavier closed his eyes and everyone felt their minds being pulled. When everyone found themselves they were at a wedding in a garden. They saw Peter and Ava were the wedded.

The scene changed and they were now standing on the Tri Carrier they saw Spider Man and White Tiger getting married by Nick Fury himself.

They saw a bumpy road then Peter said "Ok skip this put Xavier, my honeymoon."

Charles said "Ok, good idea."

They saw house it was newly built they saw Spider Man and White Tiger sparing, and then they soon began to make love. But before they got too far

Peter said "Ok just skip a few more years please?"

Ava said "Yeah…" she was blushing, she love Pete but seeing this was different.

Then they saw two children a boy and a girl they heard them say "Mommy, Daddy!" Peter and Ava rushed down from up stair. Ava said "Yes Hunter?"

The boy was a mix between them a perfect blend as was the girl.

It melted everyone's heart. Until Peter growled and said "This was a dream, this is what it could have been."

The scene changed again and they stood and were shocked Captain America and Iron Man stood in a desolate city staring each other down. Spider Man stepped between them they heard Stark say "If you're not with me…. Then you're against me…"

They saw Dead Pool come and try to flirt with Spider Man's wife, Spider Man quickly dealt with it.

Then they heard Dead Pool say "It is my business Stark paid me and I ain't cheap."

White Tiger rejected Dead Pool and he killed her, they saw she was pregnant as well, he first stabbed her in the womb, slashed out killer the infants. Then Dead Pool stabbed her through the heart.

All four of the Iron Man and Captain America said "Oh, ****"

Then to everyone's horror they saw Spider Demon for the first time. They saw him attempt to kill Dead Pool. Then he went after Stark.

The scene changed and Stark said "This can bring her back…"

Then a portal opened up and Spider Man was transported back in time.

Back in their normal state of mind and time.

They were back at the Tri Carrier.

Spider Man said "I told you the truth did I not? There is no hope there, so I chose to stop fighting to get back there. I have altered the future already meaning that. That space time conium is destroyed. Wolverine you did something similar in "Day of Future Past" so I know I am not the first to do this time travel thing."

White Tiger said "No wonder you were so protective of me!"

Spider Man said "That would be the main reason, I lost you once before, I then lost you in my dreams. I WILL NOT let go of you!"

Nick said "Ok, so why did you want everyone here?"

Spider Man said "I just showed you!"

Nick said "That might have been all a trick."

Spider Man growled and said "Want to see my demon?"

Nova said "Whatever I am with Nick it was a lie!"

Spider Man said "Very well, I would like you all to meet… Spider Demon." He transformed into him slowly in about five seconds the process was complete.

Everyone looked at him in fear except for White Tiger.

She said "Is that you Peter?"

He shook his head.

Ava said "Where is he?"

Spider Demon said in his low growl like voice, it made even Hulk back up. Spider Demon said "He let me take over to prove a point…" He looked at Iron Man with a hate filled glare. Spider Demon began the shrink, but it was not Spider Man it was someone else.

White Tiger said "I can see that you are not Spider Man or Peter. Who are you?"

Black Spider said "Looks like a girl is braver than you men! Very well I am 'Black Spider' I guess you can say I am Spider Man's dark side. What does that make Spider Demon? That makes him my dark side."

Iron Man said "You want me to believe that?!"

Black Spider said "I am more than willing to prove it." He let his claw grow out slowly then he said "I really hate you Stark. Dead Pool really cannot be killed. And Peter won't let me kill you." He threw his claws and it pieced Iron Man armor in the joints and it locked up. Then Black Spider moved with such speed he was on top of him. He ripped off the face plate and said "I could kill you right now, I would not have a problem with it, but I won't…. at least not yet."

Black Spider took off his mask he looked similar to Peter except for his eyes, his eyes were a yellowish orange color (similarly to Anakin Skywalker's eye when he became Darth Vader in 'Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith') he asked Stark "Do you believe me now?"

Tony said "I believe."

Black Spider changed to Spider Man and Spider Man took off his suit and became Peter Parker.

Peter said "Thank you for coming on such a short notice, now you know what has happened. What should the plan of action be?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well what should the next chapter be. I am pretty much clueless right now!

Any suggestion would be useful and helpful!

Please review!

I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.

Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You all may want to take a seat. This is going to be shocking." Spider Man took a breath and said "I am not from this time. I came from a future where things grew dark, and death was everywhere. I lost everything, my wife, my kids, my family, my team, I lost everything."

Nova said "Yeah right!" he laughed.

Spider Man said "Charles could he please read my mind, and read my history, bring them into my past if you can."

Professor X said "Very well, we shall see if you are telling the truth."

In the mind history…

Charles Xavier closed his eyes and everyone felt their minds being pulled. When everyone found themselves they were at a wedding in a garden. They saw Peter and Ava were the wedded.

The scene changed and they were now standing on the Tri Carrier they saw Spider Man and White Tiger getting married by Nick Fury himself.

They saw a bumpy road then Peter said "Ok skip this put Xavier, my honeymoon."

Charles said "Ok, good idea."

They saw house it was newly built they saw Spider Man and White Tiger sparing, and then they soon began to make love. But before they got too far

Peter said "Ok just skip a few more years please?"

Ava said "Yeah…" she was blushing, she love Pete but seeing this was different.

Then they saw two children a boy and a girl they heard them say "Mommy, Daddy!" Peter and Ava rushed down from up stair. Ava said "Yes Hunter?"

The boy was a mix between them a perfect blend as was the girl.

It melted everyone's heart. Until Peter growled and said "This was a dream, this is what it could have been."

The scene changed again and they stood and were shocked Captain America and Iron Man stood in a desolate city staring each other down. Spider Man stepped between them they heard Stark say "If you're not with me…. Then you're against me…"

They saw Dead Pool come and try to flirt with Spider Man's wife, Spider Man quickly dealt with it.

Then they heard Dead Pool say "It is my business Stark paid me and I ain't cheap."

White Tiger rejected Dead Pool and he killed her, they saw she was pregnant as well, he first stabbed her in the womb, slashed out killer the infants. Then Dead Pool stabbed her through the heart.

All four of the Iron Man and Captain America said "Oh, ****"

Then to everyone's horror they saw Spider Demon for the first time. They saw him attempt to kill Dead Pool. Then he went after Stark.

The scene changed and Stark said "This can bring her back…"

Then a portal opened up and Spider Man was transported back in time.

Back in their normal state of mind and time.

They were back at the Tri Carrier.

Spider Man said "I told you the truth did I not? There is no hope there, so I chose to stop fighting to get back there. I have altered the future already meaning that. That space time conium is destroyed. Wolverine you did something similar in "Day of Future Past" so I know I am not the first to do this time travel thing."

White Tiger said "No wonder you were so protective of me!"

Spider Man said "That would be the main reason, I lost you once before, I then lost you in my dreams. I WILL NOT let go of you!"

Nick said "Ok, so why did you want everyone here?"

Spider Man said "I just showed you!"

Nick said "That might have been all a trick."

Spider Man growled and said "Want to see my demon?"

Nova said "Whatever I am with Nick it was a lie!"

Spider Man said "Very well, I would like you all to meet… Spider Demon." He transformed into him slowly in about five seconds the process was complete.

Everyone looked at him in fear except for White Tiger.

She said "Is that you Peter?"

He shook his head.

Ava said "Where is he?"

Spider Demon said in his low growl like voice, it made even Hulk back up. Spider Demon said "He let me take over to prove a point…" He looked at Iron Man with a hate filled glare. Spider Demon began the shrink, but it was not Spider Man it was someone else.

White Tiger said "I can see that you are not Spider Man or Peter. Who are you?"

Black Spider said "Looks like a girl is braver than you men! Very well I am 'Black Spider' I guess you can say I am Spider Man's dark side. What does that make Spider Demon? That makes him my dark side."

Iron Man said "You want me to believe that?!"

Black Spider said "I am more than willing to prove it." He let his claw grow out slowly then he said "I really hate you Stark. Dead Pool really cannot be killed. And Peter won't let me kill you." He threw his claws and it pieced Iron Man armor in the joints and it locked up. Then Black Spider moved with such speed he was on top of him. He ripped off the face plate and said "I could kill you right now, I would not have a problem with it, but I won't…. at least not yet."

Black Spider took off his mask he looked similar to Peter except for his eyes, his eyes were a yellowish orange color (similarly to Anakin Skywalker's eye when he became Darth Vader in 'Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith') he asked Stark "Do you believe me now?"

Tony said "I believe."

Black Spider changed to Spider Man and Spider Man took off his suit and became Peter Parker.

Peter said "Thank you for coming on such a short notice, now you know what has happened. What should the plan of action be?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Well what should the next chapter be. I am pretty much clueless right now!**

 **Any suggestion would be useful and helpful!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Sorry for the wait but I had a writer's block but here's a chapter.**

 **The story moves forwards….**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter said "Thank you for coming on such a short notice, now you know what has happened. What should the plan of action be?"

There was silence for several moments. Peter suddenly ran into the Tri Carrier.

White Tiger followed him. She saw Spider Man franticly typing on a computer and then she saw that it was pictures of Spider Man, White Tiger, and few others then the computer said "Files have been completely erased."

Spider Man said "SHIELD is corrupt I now know why my spider sense was acting up. There was a traitor among us."

White Tiger asked "What did you do?"

Spider Man said "I made sure that our records stay out of the wrong hands."

They walked back and Spider Man said to everyone "SHIELD has been compromised, they is still a traitor aboard this ship. I cannot tell who it is but I know there is someone here."

Captain America said "Are you sure?"

Spider Man said "SHIELD is part of hydra, it always has been." Spider Man then realized that Ultron has not happened yet nor has 'The Winter Soldier' nor has happened neither has Stark's auto piloted armor. So all of 'this' must have looked stupid to them. Spider Man said "I know you guys probably think I have gone insane or something, but believe me."

Most everyone could tell he was telling the truth.

Spider Man said "I have a feeling we are going to need to train…. A lot…."

A few hours later Spider Man narrowly dodged the shield thrown by Captain America. He landed next to Wolverine he just had enough time to parry his claws with his own claws, it did little but it made him lose his aim. He jumped onto the ceiling to try to take a break Spider Man said "Looks like I'm betting up senior citizens now!"Thor threw his hammer. Spider Man dodged it and ended up falling down next to Hulk Spider Man said in a little voice "Good Hulk?"

Hulk said "HULK SMASH BUG!"

Spider Man said "I didn't think so." He rolled out of the way. A piece of the floor hit Spider Man. Spider Man said "Ok, no more mister nice spider!" Black Spider chuckled and said "This will be fun."

Black Spider said "Ok, you have been on the offence and I have been on the defensives. Let's reverse that!"

He moved with such speed hit it Wolverine in the jaw. Black Spider said "I knew I should have worn my Vibranium suit!" as he shook has damaged hand. It quickly healed. He webbed Wolverine down.

Black Spider looked at the Hulk and said "He big green and mean, how bout he just tap out?"

Hulk said "HULK SMASH PUNY SPIDER!"

Black Spider said "At least he got the 'spider' thing right."

Hulk charged. Black Spider charged as well. They hit the others fist with such strength that there was a shock wave that sent Captain America a few feet back. Black Spider said "Ouch, ok, that hurt!" He got his claws and he began to stab the Hulk with some paralyzing venom, but of course the Hulk's healing factor would not have any of it.

Black Spider said "And of course my luck! Ok plan 'A' did not go as planned plan 'B' is up next! " Black Spider jumped on to the ceiling and then he jumped down he came crushing down on top of Hulk's head and knocking him out in the process. Spider Man said "I hope I did not hurt him!" Then the Hulk began to shrink and Bruce Banner took the place of the Hulk. Spider Man said "Nope I did not hurt him, I think when he wakes 1) He will have a headache! And 2) he will be thinking me for becoming Doctor Banner again"

His spider sense went off. He got hit in the chest with the shield Spider Man caught it and said "I do not think play Frisbee with a metal shield is a good idea!" he said wincing. He threw the shield up and webbed it to the ceiling. Spider Man said to no one "It is the two genetically modified beings, One of them is a 90 something years old veteran from World War 2. The other is a 30 something year old who got bit by a few spiders!"

Captain America said "I see you are back to pretty much your normal ways I see."

Spider Man chuckled and said "Almost." He got into a fighting stance and gestured for Captain America to come at him.

Spider Man stood his ground when Steve Roger charged him. He and Captain traded a few blows. The Captain got a lucky haymaker that sent Spider Man to the floor, he was stunned but not out. He webbed Steve in the face blinding him for a second then he got hit Captain America in the jaw knocking him out.

Spider Man said "Ok, that was easy, too easy. Wait, where IS Thor?!"

"Up here Man of Spider!" Thor said.

Spider Man said "Great…" just has Thor swung his hammer down Spider Man quickly webbed to other side of the room and zipped over there. Spider Man said "Want to do a take two?" he jested.

Thor said "Man of Spiders seems to me-"

Spider Man webbed his mouth shut and said "You talk too much!" he moved he then when he got in range he hit Thor in the breastplate he muttered about how hard it was. He tried to hit Thor in the face but Thor dodged it then caught his hand. Spider Man said "I've got a bad feeling about this!" Thor would have thrown Spider Man down if it was not for Spider Man's well 'sticky' hands.

Thor said "Release me Man of Spiders!"

Spider Man said "How 'bout you put me down gently?!"

Thor said "It was your idea Man of Spiders to spar to see where our strengths and weaknesses lie."

Spider Man chuckled then jumped down to the ground into his signature crouch and said "How about you put the hammer down (not on me!) and me spar hand to hand?"

Thor threw the hammer down at Spider Man. Spider Man dodged it. When it hit the ground Spider Man grabbed it by the hilt and picked it up. Then he put it down when he saw that Thor was thunderstruck. He chuckled and said "God of lighting thunderstruck? That's a first!" Then he went on the offensive and began attacking Thor.

After several combos Thor was unconscious, Spider Man has just bested some of the best. There was no doubting him now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well how was that chapter?**

 **Once again I own nothing all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Please read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything all right go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review yes Spidey is back!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **The story goes on…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spider Man had just best Wolverine, Thor, and Captain America.

Spider Man said "Ok, next up is Hawk Eye, Black Widow, and Iron Fist. However it will wait till I have another suit on, say ten fifteen minute."

White Tiger then saw a piece of metal in his side from where Hulk had smashed. Spider Man pulled it out and winced. When he pulled out the six inch jagged piece of metal the wound began to seal. The piece of metal however that was covered in blood (which was most of it) began to dissolve.

White Tiger walked towards Spider Man who had just taken off the mask and SLAPPED him.

Peter said "Ok, I DID deserve that one, sorry."

White Tiger stood there with her arms crossed.

Peter said "I know you want to train as well. I will train you I promise that! BUT you will have to wait a little."

The hand print on Peter's face began to fade. Peter gave White Tiger a nod and went to his room. When he got there, there was a surprise waiting for him. On the foot of his bed laid an old box. He went to open the box and noticed a card it read

"To Peter Parker / Spider Man / Black Spider

Here is a gift that will help you in the things to come.

From: DF / W3"

Peter opened the box and found his 'White Spider' suit. But it was lighter than before but he could tell it was far stronger. It was made from an unknown material. He used his spider sense to check it out, it was safe or at least it did not act on any of his sense that would tell him otherwise.

He put on the suit and he felt, he could put his finger on it but it made him feel different, not bad, but not good either just different.

He looked into the mirror and saw it also reflected his mood, but not like his first 'White Spider' suit did. Peter chuckled at the thought of everyone seeing him in this outfit!

When he got back up everyone stopped talking and began to stare at him, he did not put on his mask yet he said "What do I have something on my face?"

White Tiger thought it looked similar to her suit and Agent Venom's suit.

Peter put on the mask and said "Well I am ready for the next mach if you are…"

They went into a different room where the floor was not ripped up and there was no webbing still hanging (besides the actual spider web!) and the fight was ready to begin a mere moments.

Hawk Eye said "Webs I think everyone wants to know WHERE YOU GOT THAT SUIT!"

Spider Man said with a chuckle "I made one similar to this in my future, but I thought I forgot it, but someone left it for me." He looked at Wolverine and said "Logan, stab me with your Adamantium claws, I think this is stronger than Vibranium, if not it is just as strong."

Logan looked at him doubtfully and said "Listen kid, I don't want to hurt you, it's too risky."

Spider Man said "You can do when you're calm or I can make you mad and you will still do it, besides you nearly cut off my face a few minute ago!"

Wolverine said "We were sparring."

Spider Man said "My point exactly, we were sparring, not killing each other!"

Wolverine said "You're not going to stop pestering me are you?"

Spider Man said with a chuckle "Nope!"

Wolverine said "Fine, only because you have a healing factor."

Wolverine charged him he tried to stab Spider Man through the stomach, but when his claws struck the new metal it not only blocked the claws, it had something else secret in it but Spider Man did not use that new ability.

Wolverine was slightly dazed; he said "Ok, that stuff is stronger than my claws." He went into the lounge and got some whisky from Tony's fridge.

"Ok, Hawk Eye, Black Widow and Iron Fist. May the games begin!" Spider Man said as he blindfolded himself.

With that Hawk Eye shot two arrows at him, Spider Man dodged them both and shot web in that direction, Hawk Eye also dodged it. Spider Man said "The more you move the more I hear…"

Iron Fist made a shout "Aye" as he went for a hit.

Spider Man side stepped it and said "When you make noise I can even dodge you while blindfolded, no wait I am!" he hit Iron Fist in the get and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He grew a single claw and nicked his arm with a paralyzing venom. Then he proceeded to web him to the door. Then said "This was to be a team exercises NOT a die one by one!"

Hawk Eye shot two arrows at him again this time Spider Man caught both arrows and threw one of them when Hawk Eye went to roll he threw the other and it hit his suit pinning him to the wall Spider Man said "Well Clint you are no Eastwood!"

"Spider sense!" he rolled out of the way from a kick from Black Widow. Spider Man said "You know It is usually a good thing to pick a fight with a blind man you know?"

Dare Devil said "HEY!"

Spider Man ignored him. Black Widow shot a Taser and it hit Spider Man web shooters.

Black Widow said "Now you have no weapon!"

Spider Man said "No…" he then used his organic webbing. To web her up.

Black Widow asked "Ok, how in the world did you do that?!"  
Spider Man said "Organic webbing. My body produces it."

He asked her "Do you yield?"

She said "Never!" She blew some powder in his face.

Spider Man said "Filter." As he gently poked her with the paralyzing venom.

Spider Man said "Don't worry it will only last about three minutes." Just as he said that Iron Fist began to stir. "My point exactly!"

When everyone was in the room Spider Man had A LOT of questions.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Once again I own nothing all rights go to Marvel.**

 **I am thinking of bringing in the kids (Hunter and Victoria Peters' and Ava's children) I know the girl will be 'Spider Girl' or 'Spider Woman' ok 'girl' said better.**

 **What should the name be for Hunter? I do not want a 'Black _' or a neither 'White _' nor do I want a panther or a tiger those names are already taken.**

 **Please leave a review and do not forget to follow and favorite this story!**


	18. NOTE

Sorry for the short chapter, but my computer deleted the whole chapter on a power out. I hate it when it does that. What I hate even more is redoing chapters. So what I am going to do is give you a short summery chapter of what happened in the 'deleted chapter'.

Spider Fought the Fantastic Four in a white, air tight room that had only one vent. He webbed the vent in the beginning. He fought Mr. Fantastic first but had to change his goal to taking out the 'hot head' aka The Human Torch. He made him mad, the madder he got the more air he used up. Mr. Fantastic made Jonny shut off his fire after a big argument. Spider Man took down the Human Torch. Then he went for the muscle of the bunch the pile of rocks aka The Thing aka 'Ben'. He gave him an upper cut that knocked him out cold. Then he went after Sue Reeds aka the Invisible Woman. She made a dome to protect her but the dome made a 'web dome' that locked her in a cage. Spider Man had to use Taser webbing on Mr. Fantastic because his claws would not pierce his elastic skin.

After the fight everyone crowed him and all shout questions. Captain America took the lead and began asking the right questions. In short Spider Man is going to tell them what happened and how he got his 'extra' powers.

I am so sorry for this chapter, well it is more of a note than anything. I am sorry.

Still please leave a review.

So far all I have is 'Golden Loin' or 'Gold Lion' thanks to "The Story's Shadow" any more names that anyone would like to add?


	19. A overveiw of the past

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Ok I made a mistake "The Story's Shadow" suggestion was the 'Golden Jaguar' NOT 'Gold Lion' that was my bad. Once again sorry for the last chapter, but what done is done.**

 **(Ps I will tell the story from third person so it will be easier to tell. And this chapter will be for the most part "Unexpected" without the honeymoon and the first couple chapter of this story. Sorry)**

 **The story moves along…**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spider Man said "I don't suppose that you want to hear short version?"

Captain America said "It would help us son if you tell us the truth. The whole truth."

Spider Man flinched when he said 'son' but pretty much only Ava noticed it. Spider Man said "Ok, so you want to long story then? Alright we may as well get comfy because it is going to be a long one."

The group went into a large room with plenty of couches and chairs. Spider Man said "I do not like repeating myself, so do not interrupt me until the story is finished, unless it is important."

Spider Man was beginning to leave the room when Ava said "Where do you think you're going?"

Spider Man said "To change. I don't fancy changing in front of everyone."

Ava blushed at the thought of that. Spider Man left the room and Peter came back wearing a black T- Shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans.

The crowd began to talk to itself asking why Spider Man changed why he is now wearing what he is wearing.

Peter said "I changed because I thought it would help with the story, so you can see my face and my eyes. I will skip a few parts to get to where the story really begins. Oh and by the way if you anyone of you interrupt me while I am speaking I will see to it that you won't move a muscle until I am done." As he said that he glared at Nova as he said that.

Telling the story….

It was just a normal day for a friendly neighborhood Spider Man until his wrist communicator buzzed he looked down and he saw the face of a angry Nick Fury. Nick said to Spider Man "Get to the Tri Carrier ASAP!"

Spider Man said "Can I go later?" Spider Man groaned

Nick gave a look that said just do! Spider Man said I was just joking!" he mumbled to himself "Mister Grumpy Pants"

Nick said "I heard that Parker!"

Spider Man said to himself "forgot to hang up" then he hung up the wrist communicator.

"Spider Man we need you to go on a undercover mission that is huge, you will be leaving tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning. You are staying here for the night so that YOU WILL BE ON TIME!" Director Fury said.

Peter replied and said "I can't I have to tell my aunt that I am not going home tonight, and I have school, and I-"

Fury cut him off "Everything is taken care of. Your aunt is on a three week cruise with Phil. Your school work will not be graded down, and we will put a LMD in your place so your aunt won't know you are gone."

Peter said "Isn't spying and undercover work, wouldn't Black Widow do better or Hawkeye? If you hadn't noticed I can't lie to save a life!"

Fury sighed and said "Look here kid this ain't my first rodeo kid, Black Widow will come and help you with your deceptiveness skills."

"Okay fine but what is the mission?"

Nick said "You are going to infiltrate a science lab in Colombia where there are rumors of genetic-engineering. If the rumors are true God help us all"

Nick said "I chose you because you are a scientist and are bright, your spider sense will come in handy. What do you say Parker?"

Peter said "Do I have a choice?!

"No"

Peter said "fine but what about my identity?"

Nick said "Your name will be Benjamin Bannister, you just skipped most of High School and you are now going to train and get some 'hands on' training. We will be watching your every move, and track you everywhere you go. It's for your safety."

Peter said "So let me get this straight I leaving in about 12 hours and I am going to who knows where and I'm going to be named 'Benjamin Bannister' and what for, for some 'rumors' that MIGHT be happening? I will not get any privacy 'for my own safety' and you really think I want to do that!? I'll go but I really, really, really, would like to stay here in New York."

Nick said "Are you done ranting yet, you need to choose some gear for the mission."

Spider Man said "I get to have some new toys! okay I'm in IF I get a jetpack!"

Nick said "Jetpack maybe. Come on let take you to the armory to get the thing that you need."

In the Armory

"Okay only take what you need, you can't be suspicious otherwise you may get killed" Nick said, he add "Ok take a item or two to start out with."

Spider Man wonder through the armory he looked at some "Big Guns" some "Little Guns" and some sort of energy blade thing. He went back and forth, to and fro looking for something useful. He came to Nick and said "There's nothing here that's my style."

Nick said "I figured you'd say that, follow me." He left the armory and went to a part of the Heli Carrier that Parker had never seen before. Nick put in two codes a thumb scanner a eye scanner and a DNA scanner and the computer said "Recognized as Director Nick Fury" then like two dozen guns popped out of the wall and ceiling and all pointed at our web themed hero who may need some new pants...

Nick put in another code and the gun went away the computer then said "And guest"

Then they went into a dark room Nick said "Stay put and DO NOT MOVE OR TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Spider Man said "I'll stay here"

Nick walked into the darkness and all of a sudden the room flashed with bright lights and Nick said to him "For once you obeyed an order, good job kid, now get over here now!"

"Okay boss" Spider Man jumped and landed next to Fury and said "Eh what's up Nick?

Fury rolled his eyes at Spider Man's childish antics, and said "Come here Parker I have a surprise for you." With that Nick walked toward the back of the room.

When they got back there, there were a lot of neat little gadgets and prototypes for things like a flying car, a hover board, and things like that.

Nick rolled his eyes and said "Two things to pick now hurry up and pick so we can get out!"

Spider Man looked and found some sort of bracelet that was red and blue. He picked it up and put it on his arm and it fit him perfectly he showed Nick it and Fury said "That is a shield you can make it into a gauntlet and have those venom strikes similar to Black Widow, there another one in there, they can become invisible so those will be great for your mission."

Peter was looking and found nothing more that caught his eyes, he went to Nick and asked if there were any more items Nick smirked and said "I have one last surprise for you."

Nick walked away for about five minutes and came back with a pair of boots, not just any boots but a pair of rockets boots!

Spider Man said "For me?"

Nick said "No, for me!"

Spider Man looked puzzled and then Nick said "Got ya, yes they are for you web head."

Training Room

"Come on get up you are the one that wanted a jetpack, a jetpack was too big a bulky for your mission so you got jet boots, now get up you have 8 hours till you leave now get going!"

With that Spider Man was back on his feet and tried again this time he was able to stay in the air until Nick shot towards him and Peter flinched and that caused him to bang into the wall for the 100th time, not joking he is now wishing he didn't want a jetpack there are more trouble than they are worth! He got back up and shut his eye and let his body do the work and for the first time that day he passed the beginner's level for jetpacking.

Nick rolled his eyes and said "Whatever training begins in 30 seconds" he left Spider Man in there he put the training on max and he sat back and watched the show he got a cup of coffee and said to himself "Let's see what you got Parker." as he took a sip of his coffee.

Spider Man fought and fought hard he beat Captain America's time and Iron Man's time at that.

Nick spit out his coffee and watched the replay. He said to himself "Boy does this kid have potential!"

Nick went to the training room and said to Spider Man "Looks like I chose the right option."

It was time to go and he didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to anyone. Spider Man said to himself "Ava's going to kill me when I get back!"

A few weeks later…

Spider Man was training with the Avengers learning how to fight and how to lie…

It's been a month since the training began Peter learned how to control his jet boot thingy and is try to master the gauntlet witched proved easier said than done. But after thirty days of training he has gotten really good with them.

He tried several different experiments and found out that his web shooters and the gauntlet fitted perfectly together and the gauntlet were extremely strong. He tried to see which style is the best for him he tried Black Widow's venom attack he tried a Wolverine eclectic claw (similar to Predator's) but that was not the point he was trying to make.

But he ended settling with Black Widow's venom attack with a few tweaks

Tweak 1. Nonlethal to lethal range (not that he would kill)

Tweak 2. He can add his webbing to it

Tweak 3. It can be invisible, or look like a normal bracelet

Nick also gave Peter a camera not just any camera but a SHIELD camera it had so much tech that I couldn't list it all I'll list a few

1\. It had GPS so they could track him down.

2\. It had x-ray so it could see through objects.

3\. It had infrared vision so it could pick heat signatures and cold signatures.

4\. It is always recording too a live feed that is being recorded.

5\. It records audio as well.

 **In The Train Room**

He tried to remember his "name" Benjamin Bannister but Peter would go by the name Ben.

He and Captain America trained in and to hand fighting and Wolverine came and trained him. Peter was so petered out that they gave him a week off to sleep and recover.

During his week off Captain called in a favor for Parker.

It was time to train to again, but this time he was ready for anything or at least he thought he was, Thor. God of lighting and thunder walked into the room. Spider Man sighed in despair he sparred toe to toe with Thor he was beaten but he lasted longer than most. They gave him a little rest of an hour and told him that they'd be back.

After the hour it was all against him Peter said "This feel VERY one sided!" as he dodged a shield throw by Cap. He barely had time to duck because Thor swung and nearly hit his head off he said "This isn't golf Thor I need my head you know!" He webbed Wolverine's eye can't get what you can't see can you?" He just dodged a slash and he said to himself "I just had to open my mouth"

"Well at least Hulk isn't here that would be bad, bad for me." Spider Man said.

"Bug Man not want to play with Hulk? HULK SMASH!"

"I just had to say it didn't I? Well that's my luck for you if it can get worse it will get worse for me!"

Spider Man thought of an idea he would get them to take each other out.

He fought Wolverine and waited and jumped to the roof as Thor threw the hammer and it hit Wolverine and knocked him out. "That would leave a mark on me in the morning but that guy has a major healing factor he'll be up in no time." Spider Man said.

He got Thor to bring the hammer back but Hulk was in the way, Hulk said "Hulk smash Thor! Thor hit Hulk! HULK SMASH!"

Spider Man said "Okay that takes care of that now for Captain America and Black Widow."

He snuck up behind and knocked Roger out but he said "Wait that was too easy" he rolled out of the way of the shield again, "Cap spider sense remember? Can't sneak up on me!" He got grazed be one of Black Widow's jabs he webbed her and tied her to the corner.

"Okay it's only you and me Cap do you want to surrender?" Cap raised his shield and beckon for him to come "Didn't think you would."

"Spider Sense big time" he jumped to the ceiling and saw Iron Man and Hawk Eye.

"Come on man, no fair!" Spider Man said as he dodged an arrow from Hawk Eye, then Spider Man smirks "Thank you for bringing me a smoke screen Hawk Eye."

Spider Man used his super speed and webbed the quiver full of arrows and he threw the arrows that were smoke screen and the whole room was full of black smoke. Spider Man took out Hawk Eye then he said to Captain America "Dude you can't hit a broad side of a barn with that shield can you?"

For the first time in years, Captain lost his cool and threw his shield with all of his strength towards where Spider Man's voice was coming from, but little did he know Tony Stark was in the way. The shield hit Iron Man's armor so hard that the suit itself shut down and Iron Man with a little help from the friendly neighborhood Spider Man landed on top of Captain America.

Spider Man said as the smoke cleared "Are we done here?"

Everybody said "Yes" at the same time.

"Good I'm going to sleep soon whether you like it or not!"

He made a web near the roof and immediately passed out from fatigue.

Still In Training Room Three Hours Later

Spider Man woke up in his web, he hadn't slept this long in a long time he said to himself "That was a funny dream me taking out the avengers AND wolverine at the same time without getting hit that's funny!" has he rolled over he yipped and fell out of his bed (web) and he was able to web the ceiling before he fall all the way to the ground.

"Ouch my side is extremely sore it feels like Hulk tried to smash me and I got a massive head ache!"

Then Thor came and said "Awe The Man of Spiders is awake come we are having a feast in your honor!"

Spider Man said "What are you talking about and what are you doing here?"

Thor rolled his eyes and said "Follow"

He went to the food room where Hulk was having a 20 sandwich high club sandwich. Iron Man was munching on a jerky stick while trying to fix his armor. Wolverine was drinking some Moonshine and eating steak. Captain America was eating a granola bar while holding an ice pack to his head.

They turned and noticed him Cap said "Good job kid!"

Wolverine said "Keep working at it bub and you'll get better."

After everybody paid their complement Spider Man sat down to eat. He chose some fried chicken and he ate.

They gave him the rest of the day off.

A month later…

Black widow had just finished drilling him on who he was going to be i.e. who he was, what is he doing there, how long will he be staying and those short of questions for about five hours until it was time to spar Captain America. After that it was lunch. Then after lunch Tony Stark drilled him on his science and what he will be and that sort of thing.

It had been a couple of months since he had seen his team he missed all of them especially Ava.

Later that night when everybody was asleep he wrote in his journal.

That morning Peter woke up with a jump because Hawk Eye pranked him with the fire cracker trick. Peter jumped up from the web and stuck onto the ceiling much to Hawkeye's amusement.

Then Tony Stark did a prank on him. Tony asked him if he could hold up his armor for a few minute while he got some more tools, he left Peter waiting there with a suit that was weighing around 1,000 pounds! Peter waited for over an hour.

Then Captain America did a prank as did Black Widow. Spider Man said to himself "What is it prank the spider day?! At least Thor hasn't pranked me!"

A few hour later…

They dropped Peter in the middle of nowhere. It was 25 miles away from the nearest village.

Peter began to hoof it. Then about 20 minutes later it began to rain, no not 'rain' but more like standing under a water fall type of rain! Peter quickly made it to under a few trees that were close together and was going to wait for the rain to stop. Just as he began to relax his spider sense went off. A lightning bolt stuck the tree above him knocking down branches and nearly crushing him! He said to himself "I thought Thor was going to be the only one who was not going to prank me! I guess he's no different than everybody else!" He looked to the sky and shouted "I thought your brother Loki was the prankster not you!"

Peter began to run he was cold so he knew if he didn't want to get hyperthermia he would have to warm up. So he began to run.

He made it to the village.

Peter went to a hotel spent the night and made his way to the building where his train would come into place...

A couple of weeks later…

He made it to the Columbia Science Academy or CSA for short.

He was shown his room where he would be staying, He wrote in his journal

Inside the Journal Peter's POV

"I was being drilled by Black Widow for like the hundredth time about who I was, where did I come from, why I am here, and all sort of questions like that. But this one was different it was more of an interrogation type. She drilled and drilled and well if you've seen good cop bad cop, movies she is really good at doing what she does! I'm just am glad she didn't use everything in her arsenal to get things out of me!

Then I was questioned by Tony Stark in the science aspect of things, like what is my degree, what am I good at ect so I "have" a degree in 'insectology' the study of bugs, though I prefer arachnids , spiders. I also have a degree in 'genetic engineering' which is a lot harder than it sounds I'm glad that I have time to study otherwise this mission would be over before it began!

It was time to take a break from my mental train and it was time to spar, first on the list was Captain America, then Hawk Eye then Hulk, last but not least Thor.

After training physically it was time to think again Captain America trained me in being strategic, and Wolverine said to trust my instincts.

After being trained both physically and mentally and psychotically, I was drained I simply fell asleep in my room in my web bed. WHICH it is very comfy!

Anyways…..They dropped me off into the middle of nowhere twenty five miles from the nearest town. I began to walk and it began to rain, no really rain, more like standing under a waterfall type of rain. I think I made Thor mad or it is one of the pranks that they all did to me.

This morning Hawk Eye put fire crackers under my web and lit them and then shot me with rubber arrows and a few hit me in the… well…the place where a man should NEVER get hit at!

Then Stark said to hold his armor while he got some tools I did it but he didn't show up I drooped the armor when I heard them laughing, they were laughing at me because I held the armor for three hours! It was full of lead and weighed 1,000 pounds! Guess today is prank the spider day.

Everyone did tricks, everyone Captain America, Wolverine, Hulk, Black Widow.

And now Thor is as well, jokes on me for besting him in a spar I guess.

It could be worse, I thought then a lightning bolt stuck a branch above my head and it nearly hit me I was barely able to dodge it.

But all of that was lost week, I made it to town but I nearly died, from hyperthermia. I lit a fire dried out my clothes it had a rain coat in it and I made an umbrella for myself. I made it to town I rent a room in a cheap hotel.

On my way to Columbia Science Academy or CSA, I was walking and I found a tree it had some bizarre fruit on it. It was like a cross over between an apple, a plum and a peach. It was firm and juicy like an apple is had the feel and the size of a plum, but it had a peach feel and taste. I put a few in my bag to bring back for Ava; I think she'll like them a lot, or I hope so any way.

Anyways I made to CSA in time for the first lecture this was going to be a long few months

End of Journal Returning to Third Person

A couple of weeks later…

Peter had been in his place in the CSA for about a month now nothing was out of the ordinary but he had a gut feeling that something may happen but it wasn't his spider sense that was that was talking, it was just his…..well you know what I mean.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Peter muttered to himself. He went to a class at the Academy and he spent some time in the class it was easy for him it was a class on spiders so he was writing in his journal since he was in the back of the room and in the far right side corner he knew no one would be able to see what he was writing. He wrote for the rest of the class, until the teacher dismissed them for the next class Peter handed her his spider project she skimmed it over and said to Peter "Sit down now we've got to talk…"

Peter was nervous but he sat down and asked "What is wrong I did what you asked us to do."  
The teacher said "Yes I know but you got it down in 90 minutes I gave you till the end of the week to do it, how did you get it done so fast?"

Peter said to her "Remember my insectology degree my specialty was in spiders." Peter explained to her.

She said "Yes, I remember now you're the new kid so Ben, can I call you Ben?"

"Yes only my mother gets to call me Benjamin when I'm in big trouble." Peter said with a chuckle.

"So Ben why did you come here?" asked the teacher.

Peter replied and said "They couldn't challenge me where I came from so I came here to get hands on experience because there is nothing better than firsthand experience."

She "Ok Ben"

Peter said "One one thing, I need a tardy note so I don't get wringed by the next teacher, he's big and is strict!"

She said "Sure, wait a second" she got up got a piece of paper and wrote on it then handed it to Peter and said "Here you go Ben."

"Thank you" Peter said.

The next class was 'genetic engineering ' Peter had been studying about that since he heard what was going to happen. But in the class he really had to pay attention and not get distracted. The lecture last for about two and a half hours.

Peter was one of the last to leave he was reading from the text book since this was the final class of the day he could study a bit more. When all the kids left he went to the Professor and asked him some questions about 'genetic engineering ' and if it was possible to add DNA and to make something different like crossing a scorpion and a tarantula and make a hybrid of the two.

The Professor looked at Peter and said "Two things kid one what's your name, two why are you so curious?"

Peter said "The first one is my name is Benjamin but please call me Ben, the second one since this is 'genetic engineering ' I thought maybe it would be plausible like in the Sci-Fi movies of clones and what not."

The Professor said to him "Ok Ben I remember the letter now you are the one that gets to have a hands on experience with this." The Professor said to Peter "Ok Ben you are the first one on this program to show the smartest kids some real world application of this new field of science. You kids are the next generation of scientists, engineers, cops, President, and so much more. That's why I became a Professor to bring the best out of kids to bring them to their full potential."

Peter looked shocked at what the man had just said and couldn't believe it he was just like Nick Fury, wanting to make you the best you that you can be.

Peter said good bye and said that he had some school work to catch up on, and he had to clean his room up before the people with hazard mask suit come and destroy his room he joked

The Professor said "You need to work on your jokes most of them are not even funny." He said in a deadpanned voice.

Peter said "Ok fine but I still have to go later…"

With that Peter jogged toward his house which SHIELD had brought and paid for him ahead of time it has the cameras and all of the other spy things to make sure no one could get in or out of the house without them knowing about it.

Peter went into his room and wrote in his journal, he mumbled to himself "It is not a dairy it's a journal, a log to help me keep track."

If you were to ask him what is he doing with that note book he'd say something like "I'm taking some notes" or "Writing down something I'd like to do later" or another hundred other lame excuses he doesn't like to talk about some things.

Peter fell asleep in a hammock in his room, when he woke up it was about time for school so he got up did his morning routine and went to school this went on for about a month.

It's been three and a half week it was time for a "Field Trip" it was to a secret lab that only the people of CSA knows about. Peter asked the teachers if you could bring his camera for pictures. They said go ahead, so Peter brought his camera.

At the science lab the scientists were busy going around Peter began to wander off until "Ben you are to stay with the group."

He was startled at first he looked up and saw the person who spoke to him it was Dr. D. Adam or Adam. Peter said "sorry I was trying to read the sign to so what is said" Peter explained carefully choosing his words.

Adam said "Ok, but do not wander off, if you do you'll be stuck with me until this is over." He pulled out a pair of hand cuffs as he said that.

"Yes sir!" Peter answered back he knew he could've broke out of them but his cover would've been blown and that would not be good.

Peter faked an asthma attack and he coughed to say "Bench" as he pointed towards a bench. Dr. Adam helped Peter walk over to the bench and pulled an inhaler and took a few puffs. He look up and saw Adam Peter said to him "I haven't had a asthma in over five years, I guess all of the excitement and dust caught up to me. I thought about throwing away my inhaler I'm glad I didn't!"

Adam asked him if he was ok Peter said I'm fine now, thank you for your concern.

They caught up with the group and Peter whispered to Adam "Can I have a closer look?"

Adam gave him a nod with that Peter went near the front they were talking about "genetically modified" spiders they had got a lot of DNA from a lot of the know species and put it into 15 super spiders.

Peter interrupted and said there are only 14 of them. The talker looked and counted and said "You are right sir. They must be getting ready to make it though"

Peter asked "Is it true that some species of spider can change their color to blend in with surroundings?"

The speaker said "Yes some can." The talker spoke for about five minutes about that. When she was done talking Peter asked if he could take a picture of the spiders for the school. The speaker walked over to the scientist and asked them the scientist walked over to his boss then the boss asked his manager, and the manager said yes he could.

So he took a few pictures and asked if he could get one with one of the student in it as well Gwen volunteered to do it.

It was just take more time so that the camera could get the things done it was made to do.

Peter backed up to under an pillar if he would've looked up he might've noticed something big but he didn't and this is where it all began…

He took a picture of Gwen next to the encasing and a small dime sized object began to lower itself towards Peter Parker's left hand.

Gwen left Peter stayed a few moments longer to survey the surrounding area, then the missing spider which was a black, red and blue bit his left hand he shook it off and watched it scurry away.

Peter mumbled to himself "I got a bad feeling about this!"

After being bit be the 'genetically engineered' super spider. He said to himself "I've got feeling about this…"

Three hours later a SHIELD jet came and picked him up. Peter put on his suit in the jet not wanting to alert anyone about him not feeling nauseous.

Nick asked him a whole lot of questions he said "Ok I was wrong, the rumor may not be true, but since you got us into their system we can remotely monitor them and dig through their files. Good work kid."

Spider Man said to Nick "Can we have a week off sir?"

Nick Fury pauses for a moment and thinks for about ten seconds Fury sighs and says "Yes but when you get back the training well be more difficult."

Spider Man said "Thank you sir!" and webbed out of Nick's office.

He sees the rest of his Teammate and tells them the good news, but they didn't believe him until….. Their communicators vibrated and the Director's face appeared. Nick said "The kid's right you've got the weekend off, you earned it."

Nova said "Video Game marathon baby!"

Power Man said "I'm with you Nova!"

Iron Fist said "I would like to join as well after a few hours meditation"

Everybody looked at him with a puzzled look.

White-Tiger said "I can finally get caught up on my school work."

Then everybody turned to look at Spider Man and White Tiger said to him "what are you going to do web head?"

Spider Man said "What did you say?"

Tiger repeated herself to and Spider Man said he didn't know for sure but sleep was one of the things he was going to do.

When everybody left the academy Spider Man asked Nick if he could go look at some files and do some research. Nick said whatever but warned him NOT to touch any buttons.

Spider Man said ok and he left the Director's office.

He went to the academy's library and went to look up some fact and stats of his fellow teammates or that is what he said he would do.

A couple hors later…

Nova was begining to wonder where peter was because Peter had said he would hang out with them but it's been two and a half hours wit not a sign of him. He flew to the Tri-carrier thingy and asked Nick if he was on board.

Nick said he was and Nova asked where Nick said "In the archives." Nova was speechless because it was one of the most forbidden rooms there was so Nova thanked Fury and left….

Peter was so engrossed into the reports he was reading at the time he didn't see Nova coming.

Peter said to himself "wow I had no idea that the time had a rough time all of them, no wonder Ava is well Ava and everybody else is the way they are, better log off before someone gets here"

Nova had JUST got there and said "Who gets here?"

Spider Man jumped on to the ceiling and when he saw it was Nova he said "What gives! Do you always sneak up on your friends?"

Nova was laughing and laughing hard, he hadn't seen Peter jump and move that fast in a long time, Nova said "Well answer my question first."

Spider Man began to walk away saying his phone just got a text and he has to get home just then his phone rang it was his Aunt May "Peter dear it's time to come home…." And she went on and on and on

Peter said" I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and said to Nova "Later bucket head"

Nova was left thinking why Peter had just ditched out on him it wasn't like Peter to do that.

Spider Man thought to himself That was close

Nick Fury saw the whole thing a said to himself "What are you doing Parker…..?"

He made it home fast than normal he said "I'm home aunt May" He startled her.

Aunt May said "This is the fast you came home in a long time."

Peter shrugged and said "I didn't have a job to do." He simply said.

Peter said "I have a report to so I'll go to my room and finish it before it is due" he thought to himself haha that rhymed he went to his room and began look over his note he had taken from SHIELD. He looked through them and said "Why isn't there much on me…..There as to be a reason but why?" He decided it was time to go ahead and sleep. He fell asleep at around 5:00pm.

Sam aka Nova went to Ava and told her about Peter and asked her if she could talk to him.

Ava said "Why should I have to, it your problem."

Sam said "Well he has a crush on you. And you like him don't you?" he said with a smirk, the smirk quickly went from a smirk to a look of pure horror when Ava aka the White Tiger growled and said "I'm going to get you for saying that!" she yelled

Sam thought to himself the one time he didn't bring his helmet was the time he really, really, really made Ava mad. He ran as fast as he could and literally ran into Luke. No not Luke Skywalker, but Luke Cage aka Power Man. Nova hit him and bounced off and hit the ground hard. Power Man looked down and saw Sam and asked him "What's going on? What are you running from this time?"

Nova squeaked out "Ava's mad" and ran it to the gym Luke just came out of and hid in the boy's bathroom stall. He mumbled to himself "I just had to open my big fat mouth, come on man!"

Ava ran into Luke figuratively she said "Have you seen Sam? Where did he go?" she asked a little too sweetly.

Luke thought long and hard about this he said "I cannot confirm or deny that."

Power Man asked "what did he do this time?"

Ava replied and said "He said that I had a crush on Parker and some other thing."

Power Man gave a low whistle and said "Sam you're a dead man." Luke said "where Pete he said that he would hang with us." Ava looked at him and he add "no pun intended"

Ava signed and said "I'll go see if he's alright" Ava turned and head towards Parker's house.

With saying that she walked down the streets and came to Peter's house she knocked on the door no one answers the door she thinks this is odd but doesn't take too much thought on it she turns to leave but a gut feeling tells her not to. She knocks again with more force still nothing and she gives an annoyed sigh and leaves.

Just as she is leaving she sees Peter's aunt, she goes up and talk small talk until May says "just cut to the point please." Ava was shocked at first but quickly recovered she told Peter's aunt that Peter had been acting weird well weirder than normal.

Aunt May looks into Ava's eyes; Ava feel like May is looking into her soul and judging her. May said "You are right he has been different he's been on time, waking up before I am and making breakfast. This isn't normal for him or any teenage boy these days."

Ava asked May if she could go up and see Pete May thought about before she said she could.

Peter is passed out, and unconscious when Ava found him in his room on the floor with soaked blankets covering him Ava quickly gets May and May drives them both to the Hospital. Where the doctors rush him into the ICU where they begin to draw blood and taking spinal fluid for tests.

Aunt May is worried sick about her nephew which is more like her son.

Ava calls the rest of the team and they went to the hospital all were worried about their friend.

Nick Fury got Doc. Conner and told him to do some tests on the blood and other tests. When Conner left

He said to himself "What happened to you looked fine this morning and this afternoon….poor kid"

Nick went to the hospital in person and he told the doctors there that he would take Parker from here, he got a chopper to take him, the team the worried aunt and our sick wall crawling hero to the Heli Carrier.

Aunt May asked what was going on Nick looked at her and said "we don't know I know Peter means a lot to Ms. Parker but from here on out SHIELD is taking care of him."

May looked at him in the eye and said "why is he so important to you?"

Nick gulped and thought to himself no wonder Peter's always trying NOT to get her mad! He said to her "Ms. Parker there's a secret that he didn't tell you…. He's-"

May cuts him off and says "He's Spider Man I know"

Nick looked at her as if she had grown extra limbs and had six more eyes and said "WHAT!?"

"Simple when Spider Man was around Peter isn't and viscera," May said calmly "It doesn't take Sherlock Homes to deduce that."

"Okay then I guess we will have to tell you the truth more I guess…." Nick said and thought Wow she is more scary than most of the villains and aliens!

Doc came Conner came at that moment and said "I think I saw something in one of the tests sir"

"Sir we found something in one of the tests" said Dr. Connors "Look at that test the DNA is being add to"

Nick said "You mean that you're telling me that he's evolving?"

"No, not exactly but in short yes. Some DNA is being attached onto his and his spider DNA is trying to find out what is that. Well it's not attacking the foreign substance, but it is not accepting it either."

Nick said "Tell me that you can reverse it."

The doctor looked at Fury in the eyes and said "I'm not sure if we try we end up killing him, I say let nature runs its course. I have no other solutions until we find out WHAT it is."

"I want you and everyone who is not busy looking for a cure, that an order?" Nick said to Connors.

Peter's Room

Ava was in Peter's room looking for something that would tell them something, anything that would help him. She looked on his computer history and found nothing useful, just some Geek stuff and School work things.

She then looked through the book, until she found a old journal she picked it up and thought "He will be mad at me for doing this, but there is only one way to find out what is wrong with him."

She read the diary and it was one from when he was 4 and half years old. The hand writing was sloppy but he was only five. The diary spoke of him being bullied by Scott, and Alex. He told "Mommy" and "Daddy" they took care of it the bullying would stop for a week or two but it would start again.

Some happier memories were in there as well as on his fifth birth-day mom and dad came home early and got him from daycare and they went out for ice cream and got a birthday cake.

But there was one where "Mommy and Daddy" didn't come home some stranger knocked at the door and "Aunty" answered the door they told them that they had died in a plane wreck.

Ava thought to herself "He didn't have the greatest of childhood maybe we can give him a little slack"

She skipped a few journals and found one that was five years old she read it and she was shocked when she read it. No one ever new Peter was suicidal when he was fourteen, fifteen. He was always bullied at school, physical bullying that would live bruises that lasted for like a month, verbal abuse on the school bus and at the play ground.

She couldn't believe her eye Peter was depressed and nearly committed suicide! She thought "He's stronger than he looks, now I know why he HATES bullies and why he lets them bully him instead of others.

Ava was shocked Peter wrote some songs and poems but they were for the most part on the dark side of the rainbow.

Ava skipped a few journals and found one that was written when he was fifteen. She skimmed through it and found out when Peter got his power and how he tried to use his power for money instead of the greater good.

She found a entry that made her tear up a little, it was the night when Uncle Ben was murdered and how he could've stopped the mugger but he didn't because the guy cheated him so he let the guy go. The man who paid him said "You could've stopped him taking my money!" Peter reply was what the man had just said not two minutes earlier "I missed the part where that's my problem"

But he found out that that man KILLED his uncle he was out for blood.

It didn't take long to find him with the cops chasing him. The mugger wrecked the car and started to run into an abandoned warehouse.

Peter took him out easily than he remembers what Ben had said a few hours earlier "Great power comes with Great responsibility!" And "Peter... these are the years when a man changes...into the man he's going to become the rest of his life. Just be careful who you change into." Peter remembered this wise were and simply left him in a web cocoon for the cop to get him.

Peter had to tell his aunt that night. That Ben was killed in a hijacking.

But that was three years ago. She skipped a few journals and found one that was a year and a half old. She read it and was shocked that Peter had a crush on her the moment he saw her. And she read some "interesting" thought that Peter had written down. This one was by far the happiest of them all.

She went for the last one and read it about the secret mission, she was mad at Fury that he had given him orders NOT to tell anyone, not a single soul about where he was going, and not to contact anyone until the mission was done.

She found a pocket note book that was five inches by six inches she read it and thought "Peter I am going to have a little fun with you…." She said with a chuckle.

Ava went to sick bay. Ava was shocked to see Peter sitting up and mumbling about hospital food.

Peter look up and saw Ava he said "Uh hi?" with a nervous smile.

Ava said to him "You were nearly dead six hours ago! How are you alive?!"

Peter said "One I was in a coma not dead. Two did you know some spiders can grow back a lost limb? I have a mild or had a mild healing factor."

Ava looked at him and said "Had? I didn't even know you had a healing factor!"

Peter jumped at the sudden outburst he said "No one ever asked me." He said with a shrug.

Ava said "Peter I read your diaries—"

Peter interrupted and said "They are journals, not diaries; they are logs that I use to vent and to remember the past." Peter explained.

Ava growled and said "I don't care what you call them I read and I want answers NOW!"

Peter would've jumped and got out of there if it wasn't for that he was tied down to the bed. They tied him down thinking that it would mutate him into something. But it could recline and incline but they didn't think Peter would've recovered so quickly.

Peter said "Do I even get a say, what about my privacy? Did you ask me before you read it? No you didn't! That stuff is very personal! Why did you do it?"

Ava said "We thought you were going to die so we were looking for answer to save you Peter."

Peter said to Ava "Ava I guess you know this, but I'll tell you anyway I love you."

Peter waited for a volcano to happen, he was waiting for a storm to blew over him, he was readying himself for a nuke, but what happen next was different, Ava was standing over him and looked into his eyes and said "Peter Parker I love you as well, ever since you saved me from Kraven and save me from becoming like him. You never know what you have until you lose what you've got." She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips, when she pulled away Peter had a stupid dopey smile, with his eye glassed over.

Just then Nick came and saw Peter in that situation he yelled at Ava and asked her "What happened?!"

Ava said stuttered and said "well you see sir—um it went like this—uh…."

Nick said "I see, you kissed him didn't you?"

Ava said "How did you know?"

Nick said "I was a teenager once." Nick simply said. Nick pushed a button on the wall and said "Spider Man is alive and well, repeat Spider Man is alive and well. Visitors must check in with Dr. Connors."

Peter just then went out of his daze he still had a grin on him. He noticed Nick he said "Hello?"

Nick said to him "Ok spill the beans you were in a coma for seven hours, and you heart nearly stopped, start explaining now."

Peter said "I will explain when everyone is here I do not want to repeat myself ten times!"

Nick Fury said "Ok" he went to the wall and pushed to button again and said "Dr. Connors please report to sick bay." Nick then walked over to the window and looked out there was a beautiful sun rise.

A few moments later Dr. Connors came into the room and found Peter sitting up Peter said "Can you please unbind me! My back is itchy I'd like to scratch please."

The doctor went and released Peter and Peter scratch his back, Peter then said "Can we have the team come in now?"

The doctor did a few tests and said "Ok they can come in."

With that Nick went to the wall again and said that the visitors could come. Not thirty seconds later everybody was there: Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, (Ava was there already), Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Cloak, and Dagger, and Aunt May plus the avengers AND Wolverine.

You see during the few months of training Spider Man grew on everyone, EVEN Wolverine.

Nick said "Now start explaining….."

Peter sighed and said "Can I tell them about the 'mission'?"

Nick said "Fine, now explain!"

Peter told them about the training and everything about the training then Nova interrupted and said "There's no way you beat the Avengers by yourself!" Nova exclaimed

Everyone glared at Nova then Captain America spoke up "Yes he did, he managed to beat all of us. I don't know how he did it but he did."

Everyone was speechless.

Peter sighed and asked if he could continue they all nodded and Peter resumed his story up until it was prank day. Then Hawk Eye burst out laughing he said "You do have to admit that was funny!"

Peter looked at him and said "No I don't! How'd you feel if you barely got three hours at night was the longest amount of hours in one night! And you woke me hope that day that was bad what was worse was when I thought Thor was above pranking. Because I thought it was his brother's thing. I was wrong not long after you guys dropped me off it was raining, no not 'raining' but more like standing under a waterfall! I hunkered down under a tree waiting out the storm, but a lighting but the only one that flashed, stuck the tree above me and it nearly it me! I nearly got hypothermia!" Peter ranting a few more minutes until he had blown off enough steam.

Peter said "Sorry about that, I didn't find any of that funny, well I do feel better now getting that off my chest."

Peter took a deep breath and continued his story; He told them about the Academy, and the teachers and professors.

Then he told them about the science lab and not paying attention about where he was, he told them that he got bite by a spider.

Nova laughed and said "We know you got bit by a radioactive spider that gave you your powers!"

Peter said "No, I mean yes but Lightning struck twice. I got bit again, but this time it was a 'genetically modified' super spider." Peter explained.

Dr. Connors said "That would be why your body didn't attack the foreign substance immediately. So this makes sense now, did you get sick the first time you got bit?" the doctor asked

Peter said "No I didn't, I got my power right away. But I did have to sleep the moment I got home.

Aunt May said "I remember it was a few weeks before Ben passed away."

Peter just nodded.

Ava said "That still doesn't explain why you're up and awake now."

Dr. Connors said "I think I can explain, you see when the body is hurt it want to sleep, so when Peter got home he had been sleep deprived so his immune system was weaker than normal-"

Wolverine interrupted and said "Sleep or lack thereof will slow down a healing factor." Wolverine nodded for the doctor to continue.

"As I was saying he needed sleep a deep sleep so his body put itself into a natural coma, to heal and rest." Explained Connors.

"Ok, so when do I go home?" Peter asked

Nick looked at Doc Connors and the doctor said "After a few more tests.

"Ok then" Peter said then he asked "What type of tests?"

Connor said "A few more blood tests, and some physical testings."

Peter said "You do realize I still don't like needles right?"

The doctor said "I know I'm sorry but there is no other way to do it."

Peter signed and said "Ok let's get it over with."

Connor did a few blood test and came back to the others he said "I have some tests results."

"Well tell us then!" Nick said.

The doctor said that the spider bite had added to his DNA structure. He had compared it to before he got his powers after he got them some blood before the mission and he just compared this blood sample. In short Peter had more spider DNA than before.

Peter asked "Does that mean I have more powers?"

Nick said "There is only one way to find out."

When everyone so Peter could rest, but Ava came back to talk to Peter privately, it had been about an hour since they left. Ava went to check up on Peter. When she got there Peter was sleeping on his side back towards the door, and his head sandwiched between two pillows.

Ava thought that was cute so she pulled out her phone and took a picture of Peter sleeping. She went to the other end of the room and got a chair, one of those desktop chairs that has the padding and wheel. She got the chair and she rolled it over to Peter's bedside, she was more tired than she thought she was and she fell asleep.

When Peter woke up at first he didn't open his eyes then he felt a weight on his chest, and then heard light breathing he opened one of his eye lids and Ava sleeping in the chair, her head resting on his chest. She looked so peaceful. He gave a soft sigh of contentment, and dozed off for another fifteen minutes.

Ava woke up from her nap and she raised her head up to find that she had been sleeping on Peter well sort of. She saw his eyes move under his eye lids, she said "I know you're awake Web Head."

Peter opened his eyes and said "It's good to you too, I'm glad you stuck around." Peter had to put the pun in he chuckled at his poor joke.

Ava smiled and said "It's good to have you back, your poor jokes and lame puns aside. I missed you, you know."

Peter said "Me? Now come stop teasing me."

Ava said "I really did!"

Peter smirked he knew this would either make his day or she would break him. He said "Prove then"

Ava said with a smirk of her own and said "Ok." She bent over the bed and planted a solid kiss there, Peter decided that he would be brave and he grabbed the back of Ava's head and he put his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his kiss, she allowed it to enter. When she stopped Peter let out a little whine. She said "Does that prove anything?"

Peter said "I'll think about…..Ok done thinking yeah you did."

Peter's mind raced through the vision he had when he was in a coma. He had been talking about his life with Ben, He told him about his secret crush on Ava and how he changed him from Peter Parker to Spider Man. Ben said to Peter, "Son I know you felt and at times still feel guilty over my death, but you didn't pull the trigger. You did the right thing and spared his life. I'm proud of you Son. I have always and will always love. I'm here for whenever you need me.

Ava said "Peter, Peter!"

Spider Man said "Yes Ava?"

She said "You were spacing off are you alright?"

Peter said "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about my Uncle Ben."

Ava said "What about him?"

Peter looked at her in the eyes and said "When I was in the coma, I either had a dream or a vision. There is a difference between them. A dream is usually fake and may never happen. A vision however can be foretelling of what may happen. But nothing is set in stone."

Ava said "…..Okay, but what about your uncle?"

Peter said "He was in there, he told me that I could simple go into sleep and never worry again, that I could go be with my mom and my dad. But I couldn't I had to fight to live, I for once wanted to live, I mean really wanted to live. I was at death's door Ava. You and Aunt May were the two main reasons for me to keep fighting. "

Ava was shocked to hear Peter say such things. She looked at Peter with soft eyes and whispered "I'm glad you chose to stay here with us. I love you."

Peter whispered back and said "I love you too…" as they were bending toward each other. Nick Fury walked into the room he cleared his throat.

Peter said "Thank you Nick for killing the mood!" sarcastically said in a deadpan tone.

Nick rolled his eyes and muttered about teenagers and not being his first rodeo.

Nick said "It is time to start your training. First up strength, how strong are you?"

Peter said "I do not have a clue."

Nick said "That is why we TEST you Mr. Parker!"

In The Weight Room

In the weight room they want to see just how strong Spider Man was, they got Hulk to set the bench (no pun intended) they put ten tons on it to begin with Hulk moved it with relative ease but it wasn't him it was for Spider Man.

Spider Man asked how they wanted him to pick it up, they answered anyway you would like to. Spider Man bent decided to have lowered on top of him like when he holds up building when they fall, he did it that way cause he know he is stronger that way.

They did that Nick spoke through the intercom, when this is too heavy just say something, never mind Hulk get in there make sure Spider Man does not get smashed!"

Hulk shrugged and walked into the room, Nick said into the intercom "Start the weight training." With that order the ten ton weight began to lower, when it was over his head Spider Man put his hands up and held it up he yelled "More weight! Let's see what is possible!" he looked at his spotter who was Hulk. Hulk was watching the weight as it was being added, and grunted about being a paper weight.

The weight when to fifty ton then Hulk stepped in because Spider Man said "Too tired, too heavy!" With that Hulk picked up the weight and put it down somewhere else in the room.

Hulk said to Spider Man "Bug Man stronger than looks, Hulk impress." Hulk said with a grin.

Spider Man said "Ok big guy." Then he left the room and sat down in a chair and sipped some brandy that Iron Man had brought. It was about five minutes later when Stark said "Where's my brandy? I left it right here!"

Spider Man said "Sorry but here's the rest of it; you said that you didn't trust a man who didn't drink. And I think I actually enjoyed it."

Iron Man looked at the quarter bottle of brandy then looked at Peter and asked "How are you not drunk?"

Spider Man smirked and said "Ask Captain America, or Wolverine, or Deadpool. Forget I said Deadpool. Healing factors and an accelerated metabolism means we can't get drunk, or drugged easily." He explained to Iron Man.

Just then Nick spoke through the intercom and said "Spider Man report to my office, repeat Spider Man report to my office."

In Nick Fury's Office

"I'm here." Said Spider Man, "What did you want from me?"

Nick said "You had your break and now it is time to see how fast you are speed and agility drills are going to happen in a about twenty five minutes."

"Okay sir, I'll be waiting." Our arachnid theme hero said.

Thirty minutes later Nick was ready as was Spider Man to begin a speed trial.

At The Treadmill Section of the Tri Carrier

"Okay, you may begin when you are ready." Director Fury said.

Spider Man took a deep breath and let it out he nodded then Nick nodded his head then the scientist began the treadmill.

They started it out at fifteen miles an hour just to warm him up they began to raise the speed to twenty then to twenty five. Captain America said "He's doing what I do right now twenty five miles an hour, let's see if he can faster."

They put to ninety-five miles an hour Spider Man said between deep pants "I… could go ….faster….if it wasn't…. for… my… stamina…"

They stopped the treadmill and the top speed reached was ninety-five mile an hour! For fifteen minutes.

Nick congratulated Spider Man on his new record, and said "We now have a bench mark to beat, good job. Now for the agility training."

They walked down the hall to the room next to the treadmill room; Nick said to Spider Man "I want to see how much faster your reflexes and your agility have increased.

Spider Man went into the dark room with no lights he shut his eye and focused on his spider sense, and it painted him a detailed picture of the room it was a twenty by twenty by twenty. Twenty feet long, twenty feet wide and twenty feet high, there were a lot of objects in the room.

Nick said "Make your way over to the door on the other side as quickly as you can. NO web slinging!"

Spider Man rolled his eye and ran, then part of the floor gave way he jumped toward the ceiling and the ceiling above the pit fall had been electrified Spider Man said "That's a shocking way to find out something!" He joked lucky for him he didn't touch it. He made to the other side and said "I survived!"

Spider Man said "Spider sense I can use it to see and to navigate."

Nick said "Of course you can." He rolled his eye that he forgot about his sixth sense.

Spider Man asked if there were any more training Nick said "Yes but that is for tomorrow, get some rest you are going to need it."

Spider Man said "Ok, I will try"

Peter's temporary room in the Tri Carrier

Ava came to visit him in his room, she found him asleep in a web suspended ten feet from the ground, there were web lines that were all over the room, she decided to pluck one string, Peter woke up and nearly tackled her.

Peter said "Ava what are you doing here?! And why did you make me up?" Peter was without a shirt on and was in a pair of loose fitting shorts.

Ava said with a smirk "Can't a girlfriend check up on her boyfriend?" she asked

Peter was shocked he didn't add two plus two. He asked "Wait you want to be my girlfriend? Why?" he listed all of the negative side of him about being late, about not being there, ect. And more personal stuff.

Ava slapped Peter in the face and said "don't you ever, ever call yourself useless ever again!'

Peter said "Ok, I deserved that one."

Ava leaned in a kissed Peter on the lips with some passion, Peter was shocked at first but he quickly gained his wits. He grabbed Ava behind the knees and picked her up so she was on his lap facing him.

Ava was having a great time, she was have one of her fantasies come true she thought to herself "Please don't be a dream, please don't be a dream."

Peter thought to himself "Please be real, if this is a dream I don't want to wake up!"

Then Spider Man's spider sense went off he quickly made a web ball that hid Ava, Nick walked into his room and noticed all of the webbing and his web. "You do realize that you are the one who's going to clean this up."

Peter said "It's biodegradable it'll denigrate in a few hours."

Nick said "Ok and one more thing, where's Ava?"

Peter said "I think she's training."

Nick nodded and left the room.

Spider Man whispered to Ava "I think you should go to your own room now, before my aunt get here and she gives us the 'talk'" Peter shuddered at the thought.

Ava said good night and gave him a good night kiss.

Peter said good night as well, when she left the room he chuckled "She sure was training alright!" he said with a smirk.

A few hours later….

Peter had been up for an hour and was writing in his journal. He had written about the day before, the training and his new love Ava.

Peter was interrupted by Nick Fury when he came into his him, Peter's spider sense alerted him that fury was outside of is door. He put away his journal before Nick opened his door.

Nick noticed that Peter was and said to Spider Man "Glad to see you're up. It's time to start your day."

Peter sighed and said "Ok, let me get my spider suit on and I'll be out there." Fury left him and Peter put on his suit and Spider Man walked out of the room. "Ok I'm here so now what?"

Nick said "I want you to think about not wanting to here and not wanting to be seen."

Spider Man said "Ok? I'll try…" He thought and thought hard he said "Fury I got something!"

Nick said "What is it?"

"A headache!" Spider Man said.

Spider Man's spider sense went off and he felt danger he camouflaged and disappeared from a very, very mad Ava. Spider Man jumped to the ceiling and hid. He thought to himself "She just looked at me, why she didn't respond to me?"

Director Fury asked Ava why she was mad and looked like she was out for blood. Ava replied and said "Sam took a picture of me and Peter when he was in sick bay and he posted it all over YouTube!"

Spider Man jumped down from the ceiling that caused both Nick Fury and Ava to jump from surprise. Spider Man said "I and to think I thought you were mad at me!" Spider Man said with a chuckle.

Ava said "wait where were you?"

Spider Man pointed to the spot where he was just monuments ago.

Nick said "I think you've have at least ONE new ability let's see if you have any more."

Nick said "Hold on a kid, where are your web shooters?" Spider Man then realized he hadn't put his web shooters on since he woke up.

Spider Man said "I think I now have organic webbing, kind of gross but pretty cool!"

Nick mumbled to himself about a big mess with nearly infinite webbing that he'd have to clean up. He walked down the hall to get some anti-headache pill because he knew this was going to be trouble with a capitol "T".

When Fury turned around the corner and disappeared from view, Ava lifted up Spider Man's masked and kissed him. Peter was enjoying it when she stopped he said "I think I could get use it!" He said with his dopy grin. Ava lowered his mask again and said "Web Head, come on Wolverine thought he noticed something and wanted to talk, and spar with you."

Spider Man shook the cob webs from his mind and said "Ok, we will finish this later." He whispered in her ear. This gave Ava a thrill that run up and down her spine.

She said "I'll be waiting. Remember it is not wise to keep a tiger waiting"

Spider Man nodded and jogged down to where Wolverine was sparing against life model decoys or LMDs for short.

Wolverine cut the last LMD's head off and said "Ok, you're late again."

Spider Man said "I got distracted….."

Wolverine smirked and said "I can smell her on you, there no need to lie to me, beside you are one of the worst liars I ever knew."

Spider Man tried to think of a comeback but Wolverine said "Don't try. Just focus on the here and now." Spider Man nodded and took a deep breath and let it out he did it a few times.

Spider Man said "Ok, I feel better now thank you. Now what did you want to see me about?"

Wolverine said "Remember when we switched bodies?"

Spider Man said "I was I could forget it! But yes I remember."

"I want you to concrete like you did then you were me ok?" Wolverine said.

Spider Man said "Ok, I will." Spider Man focused and a red spike came out of each hand the spikes were about a foot long and sharp. Spider Man said to Wolverine "How did you know that I could do this?!"

Wolverine said with a shrug "I noticed there was a slight bump inside of each forearm so I guessed you had them as well, looks like I was right…. again."

Spider Man said "I suppose you want to train me with my claws?"

Wolverine nodded and said "GO!"

Spider Man yipped and jumped to the ceiling and used his new found ability to hide up there Wolverine said "You do realize I can both hear your heart beat and smell you so you can't hide you know?"

Spider Man jumped down and stabbed Wolverine in the back Wolverine snarled and attacked Spider Man. Spider Man was glad that he had faster reflexes and more agility than ever before! Wolverine came to himself and found Spider Man with a laceration along his ribs. Spider Man said "Ok I deserved that one, but did you have to go that far! That hurt!"

Then they both noticed something the wound had stopped bleeding. Wolverine said "It looks like you have a faster healing factor as well. Don't abuse it, the more you use it unnecessarily the slower and weaker it will become, until your body adapts and gets use to it."

Spider Man said "Could you not tell," he walked closed and whispered "You better not tell Ava or anyone else about this?" Spider Man pleaded.

Wolverine grunted and said "My lips are sealed."

Spider Man looked down the wound was almost gone he said to Wolverine "Um how fast is your healing factor?" Wolverine rolled his eye and said "Fast enough."

Spider Man said "Okay at least my healing factor is faster than it used to be!"

In fifteen minutes the wound was completely healed. Wolverine continued to train him. A few hours later Spider Man was toe to toe against Wolverine, his speed agility and reflex, against Wolverine's experience and knowledge. Spider Man could never get close enough to get any true damage to him, Wolverine couldn't touch Spider Man. This went on for the better part of an hour. They decided to call it a draw.

A few hours later Spider Man was pacing on the ceiling, and was talking to himself and he was using his hands to talk, like a music conductor conducting music. Spider Man was trying to think of why he would have claws. He did some research and found out that many species of spider had claws.

"Okay what other thing can I do?" Spider Man asked himself.

Spider Man thought and paced and thought and paced, for a while and said "Well I guess that old tune in correct 'Spider Man, Spider Man, does whatever a spider can, spin a web and catches thieves just like flies' I guess that is a new thought start researching about spiders and see what I've got.

Spider Man jumped of the ceiling and landed on the floor. He went to Fury and told him about his new powers and asked him if he could do some research on spiders.

Fury said go ahead it's safer than trying to find out yourself, write a few thing that you think you may have and test them, in the science lab where we can see and watch you.

With that Spider Man took of his suit and said "I need to update this suit!" then he thought about it "Actually Stark owes me…"

Peter took of the suit and put on a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and left his room. He was nearly pounced on by Ava when he left his room. I f it wasn't for his improved spider sense she would've tackled him but he dodged her and made her miss him.

Peter said "I'm happy to see you too"

Ava got up and stood on her feet and said "You took a long time and didn't even stop to see me!" Peter looked at her and smirked he whispered something in her ear that caused her purr and they went into Peter's room.

Peter and Ava went into his room they were making out BIG time. You'd think the world would end in a few hours the way they were kissing.

Spider Man /Peter Parker have always tried to keep their words but this one was different he promised Aunt May that he would wait to get out of college and get married, have kids that way. Not what he wanted to do right now he was fighting his instinct to mate and reproduce.

However Ava on the other hand knew she loved Peter and wanted to go all the way right away. But she knew it was wrong but her tiger part of her was in heat and she really did love Peter, she gave in.

Peter knew he would hurt Ava if he refused, but he couldn't comprise his morals because he knew once he breaks one, he would break all of them. Because he loved Ava he will wait for her.

Peter stopped and told her that he couldn't do right now, he knew he hurt her, but if she really did love him, she would understand later.

Ava was hurt, she thought for a second that maybe Peter thought she wasn't good enough for him. But she quickly thought the other side that he didn't think he was good enough for her. But after she explained how she felt, but he still said he couldn't she got mad and said things that she would regret later.

Now Peter was hurt by the words that were spoken to him.

He knew deep down that she didn't mean it but it hurt worse than any of the beating he had it even hurt worse than losing his mom, dad, and just as losing Uncle Ben.

Peter did his invisible thing and ran out of the room, with tears running down his face.

Ava was shocked never had she seen Peter cry, she remembered what she had just said and what he said. She cursed herself for being so thick headed and insensitive.

Peter ran and jumped into the air ducts and crawled. Until he was above his room, he used his spider sense to make sure no one was there, no one was he went to his closet and went into a drawer and pulled out an old knife.

He knew he shouldn't do it but he was hurt, he made cuts on his wrists and down to his arms, he had never cut himself this badly before, but now he didn't care. He wrote in his journal in his blood, this wasn't the first time that he had done it, he thought that the last time would've been the last time, but it wasn't.

To say Ava was mad at herself would be the understatement of the year. She hurt the one closest to her and she knew she should go find him she looked for Peter but couldn't find him she went back to Peter's room and was shocked to say the least in what she found.

There was blood, a lot of blood. It was Peter's blood she smelt it before now she has no choice but to find Peter before it was too late.

Peter knew he shouldn't do this but he didn't care he was hurt and pain makes you do stupid stuff. He had barely made it into the air vent to get out of the room. He put the knife into his pocket and crawled over to Ava's room, where Ava was crying Peter said to himself "I got to tell her that I am sorry."

He moved super fast and he went out of his room and pounded on her door, Peter had changed into a long sleeved Spider Man t-shirt.

Peter said "Ava I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I over reacted. Please forgive me."

Ava was so shocked to what she had just heard she said "I should be the one to apologize for hurting you. Can you forgive me?" Ava asked.

Peter said "You're forgiven Ava I love you more than life itself…."

Ava said something like that.

They kissed and made up.

After they had kissed and made up, they agreed to give a little space for a small amount of time to cool off and to think things.

Peter was already healed from all of his physical wounds, there is not a scar on him, when he opened up the old scars, and the healing factor healed them. But the mental scars would take longer to heal….. if ever. Peter had to tell Ava about his healing factor. She was shocked at the unexpected news. But she was glad that he was fine, but was still a little upset with him for hurting himself.

Ava was happy when it was all over. She and Peter had made a plane for a date, next week, after the training and research would be done for the most part. Ava never thought she'd be feeling like one of her charters in her favorite Romance novel. But it was almost a dream come true. Ava went to her room and finished a school report, then sat back and began to read a novel that she had just picked up from a old book store it was called "His Web Holds Me" it was written in first person and she had to laugh the author had almost hit Spider Man on the head. It was as if the author knew Spider Man, but not his secret identity. She read that for a few hours before she fell asleep.

Peter was on the other do some research on spiders and their abilities. He found out that he would need a new suit, so he called Iron Man and told him he needed something rare but it was easy to find on the black market.

Peter did a lot of research and found nothing more about him, he decided that it would be better for to meditate with Danny to get into his subconscious mind because he figured that he knew he had something more but couldn't get.

He went to Danny and told him wanting to go into his own mind. Danny was hesitant at first saying "It is not wise to rush into something you do not know." Danny said in his fortune cookie tone.

Peter said "I understand that Danny, but it's something I've got to do. I hope you understand."

Danny looked at him and said "I understand better than you think my friend, I will assist you."

Peter said "Thank you Danny!"

Danny bowed, and Peter bowed back.

Fifteen minutes later Peter and Danny were ready to do it. The candle incense made Peter want to run around the world, pick a fight with Hulk yet it made him want to sleep.

Peter felt like he was falling, falling, falling until he stopped going down.

In Peter's Mind

Peter was in his own mind, he was wandering, and wondering what was around in his own mind.

Peter found his Uncle relatively quickly, he shouted "Ben?!" Peter heard a reply.

"Yes I'm here son, there's no need to shout. I know why you are here and I cannot help you find what you are looking for. What you are looking for isn't in here" he pointed to his head "it is in here…" as he pointed toward his heart.

Peter said "Wait are you a figment of my imagination or are you really for real Uncle Ben?"

Ben looked at him and said "I cannot tell you, what you think I am?"

Peter said "You are my Uncle Ben, my dad, my friend." Peter stated

Uncle Ben said with a chuckle "And you are my son, and my friend."

Peter and Ben spoke to each other for a long while, or at least it felt like it, no it didn't, you know what I mean! They had a good time Ben spoke to Peter about he and Ava. And gave him some good advice.

Peter saw Spider Man in a mirror and asked Ben "Ben why is this mirror here?"

Ben said "Look what you see in it?"

Peter said "My suit."

Ben said "It's more than that you know son."

Peter said "I know but…" he shook his head.

Ben walked over to him and rubbed his back and said into his ear "Look into the mirror and speak to it."

Peter went to the mirror but when he got there it stopped moving like him Spider Man said "You know Parker this body has the both of us in it."

Peter was shocked. Spider Man said "What's wrong Parker cat got your tongue? Or should I say Ava?"

Peter said "Ok slow down, you and me are one in the same, we are the same person!"

Spider Man mocked his tone and said "we are the same person. No we are not, you were weak, you were depressed, and suicidal. You hardly spoke before I came along. With me here you almost never stop talking."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing here, he was having a conversation with his alter ego who was mean. Peter said "You are nothing but a nightmare LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" Peter yelled the mirror shattered and revealed a man behind the mirror. It was Spider Man the real one, not a evil, well not evil, but a darker version of himself.

Peter said to the real Spider Man "Hello?"

Spider Man said "Why are so insecure? You have a family who loves you no matter what we have done, they love us. Peter you are so insecure about most things. Why?"

Peter and the real Spider Man spoke for a while until Spider Man left. Peter said to Ben "Who or what was that in the mirror?"

Ben said "Only a nightmare son, only a nightmare."

Peter woke up in his room where he thought he had THE best dream ever, until he felt something breathing down his back. He began to sweat, maybe it wasn't a dream. He rolled over and found Ava smiling in her sleep. Peter took a deep breath and sighed he rolled over and snuggled with her.

When Ava woke up, she thought she also had a dream, she blamed the dream on the cheesy Romanic novel that was told in first person about the lover of Spider Man. She cuddled then she remembered since when does she cuddle? She opened her eyes and saw Peter shirtless with a pair of 'Spider Man' boxers on. Then she remembered the night before. She smiled at the memory.

Peter sensed that she was awake so he opened his eyes to look at her he said "Morning beautiful…."

She said "Good morning, morning breath!" she chuckled.

Peter held out his hand breathed into it and smelled his hand, he said to her "Talk about dog breath!" He looked at her and spoke to her about some things and she spoke back.

Little did he know that he now had forged a strong bond with her and now will instinctively protect her at all costs, not that he wouldn't have before. Now he was certain if anyone ANYONE hurt her they would suffer.

Ava had a similar epiphany that she loved him, no not a romantic love, but with a love that will never give, that will never leave. That's the type of love they had towards each other.

Ava's tiger side will be overly jealous of Peter's time. He was hers and hers alone. She knew her tiger side would protect him, and would maim if not kill anyone who got between them.

Peter told Ava that it would be best if they kept it a secret, at least for now. She agreed on that.

Peter told Ava that he was going make a replacement suit and that he had to leave, but he said he'd be back. Ava reluctantly let him go.

Peter said to himself, "I'm past the point of no return…."

Avenger's Tower

In the Avenger's tower he got his back up suit that hadn't been decorated yet, he knew what he wanted so he got the right type of material for the job, he spent a couple hours getting it down, but when it was complete it looked really sharp.

It was a White and Black spider suit, similar to Ava's White Tiger suit. But he made a few tweak to his suit.

After he finished the suit he put it in a box and wrapped it up and carried it home to HIS real house, to HIS room. He put it on the bed, today was the last day on the Heli Carrier so he was getting head for home. Now that he thought about it maybe he didn't want to go home, it would mean being farther away from Ava

He didn't like the thought but he had to. He quickly made his way to the Heli Carrier and was about to knock on Ava's door. But Nick Fury came to him and said "We need to talk, now."

Spider Man shook his head and said "Ok, but not right now, I need to do something."

Nick said "Are you defying a direct order Parker?"

Spider Man gave a low growl and said "I said I be there in a few, there are a few things that need to be taken care of."

Nick flinched at the growl it gave him a shiver that made his hairs stand up on edge. He knew he couldn't back down, but he didn't want Peter to do something they both would regret later. So he comprised and said "Ok you, you have two minutes not a second longer!"

Spider Man regained his composer and Peter knocked on the door, Ava opened it and she whispered "I know you want time with me, but don't get Fury mad, he may suspend you from the team."

Peter nodded and said "Ok, you right again milady."

Ava said "Milady?"

Peter was about to explain but explain but Nick said "The time is up Mr. Parker"

Peter sighed and said "Ok."

In Director Fury's office

Nick told Peter that it would be best if he sat down. Peter could tell by the why Nick had just said it and the tone in which he said it was bad news.

"Peter, your aunt had an accident." Nick said "She is in the sick by, she is in a coma, she has two broken ribs, a concussion, and she broke her left hand."

Spider Man shook with rage he whispered darkly "What happened?"

Nick said "We don't know her. Her car was over a train track when we find her. We are doing the best we can."

Spider Man said "I want answers! Who did this and why? If you won't help me, then STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

With that Spider Man stormed out of the office, he went to get his Vibranium suit, and his other thing. Spider Man is out for revenge. Nick Fury could tell Peter was hurt and he called for a "Code Black 6" that is only reserved for emergencies," Code Green" is Hulk. He never thought Spider Man would go dark. He is still hoping that he is just blowing steam. But he can't risk it.

"Code Black 6" is a silent alarm that locks everything down and puts the Avengers on alert. It has never been used before. It authorizes lethal force if need be. Nick knew that Peter was hurt, but he didn't realize that Spider Man could be so cold blooded.

Spider Man knew something was up when no one was around, everything was dark, and it was an eerie kind of silence that proclaimed something ominous was going to happen.

When Spider Man made it out of the Tri Carrier he saw the Avengers waiting at the door. Since he was invisible no one could see him, his Vibranium made no sound so they couldn't hear him. He was out for vengeance….

When Ava had heard that Peter's Aunt was hurt, she went to check up on her. Aunt May was not in good shape. It looked like a bunch of thugs beat her, but it was more like a Hulk type of punch. Not his smash punch but his jab. She could tell that Fury didn't tell Peter the truth. She went to his office and found him pacing. She said "Nick, we need to talk."

Nick stopped pacing and nodded towards two chairs in front of the window. After she sat down he asked "Ok, what did you want to talk about?"

Ava said "Peter's aunt. There is no way that a train did that."

Nick said "I didn't say a train did it, I said 'it was on train tracks'" Nick tried to explain.

Ava said "Ok, whatever have you seen Peter? I haven't seen him since you called him here."

Nick said "I ordered "Code Black" because I knew that Peter would try to escape." He kept the true order out. That was the basic the level of the order means a lot the scale goes from 1 – 5.

Ava asked "What does that mean, 'Code Green' means Hulk, but what is code black?"

Nick explained it and Ava was mad then she said almost threateningly "You mean you gave him a DEATH WARRANT!" Ava shouted

Now Nick was nervous he chose his words with extreme care "No, I did not say to 'kill on sight' I said very dangerous do not under estimate." Nick tried to explain.

Ava asked "Is there any way for him to escape?"

Nick said "Not likely, he would have to get pass all of the lock doors, dodge all of the cameras, some of them are thermal. And when he went out the only door, the Avengers will be waiting for him.

Ava asked "Wait, where is Wolverine?"

Nick said "He had to go with the X – Men for a mission."

Ava said "I don't think Peter is on this ship."

Nick said "I think you think too highly of him."

Ava said "Did you not just say 'do not under estimate him' I think you are."

Nick paused and said "I hate it when I'm wrong…."

Ava went to Peter's room and noticed that there were ashes in his room. Peter had burned a lot of his journal as his way of starting anew.

Ava looked through what was not burnt and noticed that it was mostly good memories and songs that he had written. Ava did some research on Peter Parker, and found out that he liked music, he was a straight "A" student, but quit band when he was in seventh grade.

She went through the journals and diaries, and found that Peter wasn't just abused physically, but verbally as well. But there was something worse than all of that. Peter Parker was raped…

Peter wrote it in a code of shorts so that no one would be able to get it. But since Ava knew Peter well enough and had time she found out. Peter never knew who did it.

Ava was MAD that anyone would do that, not to mention to HER Peter.

Ava could tell that Peter had burnt the journals and then burned the ashes, at least some of the ashes.

Ava went to talk to the gang about Spider Man. Nick had already briefed them. So they know the over view of it. Ava went to give a few more details into the life of Peter Parker.

With Spider Man

Spider Man had sneaked passed the Avengers easily, he knew he could be them, but he didn't want to waste time, and he didn't want to hurt them, they were his friends, he knew that. But no one, repeat no one was going to be getting in his way.

Spider Man went to his house and put on the White Spider suit OVER his suit. The White Spider suit became the "Black Spider" it reflected his mood, it was dark and sinister.

After he had put on the suit he left to go to the train tracks to see for himself what had happened, when he arrived he saw some tracks, no not train tracks but a pair of Rhino's tracks.

It was one of his worse fears come true, they knew his secret identity, or it was luck.

He heard a voice and looked around to where the voice had came from. It was the "Sinister Six" there was six people there (Obviously).

There was Kraven the hunter.

There was Doctor Octopus.

There was Scorpion.

There was Rhino.

There was the Taskmaster.

And there was the Shocker.

Doc. Oct said "You came into my little trap, just like I planned."

Spider – Man said "Go ahead make my day…."

With that the fight was on. Spider – Man was ready for a fight, he thought of a plan within a few moments. He was going to take out Task Master first. Because had had a few new moves that he did want him to see.

Spider – Man stalked over towards Taskmaster and fought him, he and Taskmaster dealt a few blows but Spider – Man quickly over powered him with his new speed and strength.

Spider – Man webbed him to the ground and said "Stick around."

Then his spider sense went off, he dodged a knife that Kraven had thrown, Spider Man wanted to save Doc Oct and Kraven for last.

The next one he went after was Rhino, Rhino charged and Spider – Man dodged this then he proceeded to stabbed Rhino in the left knee, little did he or anyone else know that he now had venom / acid, and Spider - Man threw him on top off Shocker.

"Three down, and three to go, I'm half way there.…"

Spider Man was going to get Scorpion next. Scorpion went for his signature move, Spider Man saw this and simply dodged this and spun Scorpion around three times, and threw him into a nearby tree and Spider Man quickly hit him in the head and knocking him out.

Spider Man said "My two favorite people are left!" he said sarcastically.

With Ava / White Tiger

Ava went and told the gang about Peter. The gang was shocked to the unexpected news. Ava kept the more secret sensitive stuff to herself.

Just then Nick interrupted and said "We have found Spider – Man. Repeat we have found Spider – Man. We are sending the location now." Just then the gang's their wrist 'watches' went off. Spider – Man was in near Central Park.

Nick proceeded and said "All available units go confront him."

Everyone in the gang was ready to go there was: White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova from Team Ultimate. There was: Agent Venom, Scarlet Spider, Kid Arachnid (Miles) and Iron Spider from the Web Warriors. From the New Team there was; the saber tooth, and his brother (I forgot his name), Cloak, and Dagger, and Squirrel Girl.

Everyone was worried about Spider Man, none more so then Ava aka the White Tiger.

Nick sent the teams, and the Avengers, plus War Machine and 'The Iron Patriot' aka Norman Osborn. Spider Man had saved him and his son many times. Spider Man had saved him from being the Green Goblin, and had saved Harry from being Venom and Anti-Venom. Though he is still a little sore about having his son turned into Anti-Venom. But the past is the past it was well over two years ago.

Everyone left to go to the park where Spider Man was. It took about two to three minutes to get to Central Park. When they got there, there were a few unexpected surprises.

Kraken was being beaten by Spider Man, no I mean most if not all of his bones were broken, Kraven's knees were bent the other way around. His shin were bent were his knee should have been pointing. He was awake, but had couldn't speak because he had lost his voice from screaming so loud.

They looked over and saw Doc Oct's body near a clump of trees. Rhino was on the ground moaning in pain, his knee was swollen and black, is smelled like rotting flesh. Taskmaster was out – cold and was webbed to the ground with A LOT of webs! Scorpion was webbed to a street light he too was broke.

Ava / White Tiger was the first to recover she said to Spider Man "What happened to you...?"

Spider Man did not answer, he looked behind him and thought for a few moments then replied "Nothing happened, if you want to save the ones that alive then I suggest that you bring them to an hospital…..By the way I did not kill anyone, Kraven killed Oct not me. You can watch the feed, everywhere is being watched." He said as he pointed out all of the cameras.

White Tiger said "Why?" was all she could say after seeing the carnage around her, her Peter would've never done this. Her Spider Man would not have done this either, or could he?

Spider Man was about to leave until he heard Fury say "You're coming with us."

Spider Man said with a dark quiet voice "Make me…."

The way he had said put chills in every one. Fury said "We out number you, we have everyone. Give up now and we can talk about."

Spider Man said "I'm done with talking, don't make me hurt you….I don't want to hut any of you just BACK OFF!" he said. He went into a fighting stance he said "I bested the Avengers alone, I beat my team before I can AND WILL do it again."

"You've made your choice so be it…." Fury said he looked at the Avengers and the others and said "Go ahead and capture him, try not to hurt him ….. too much."

Spider Man said "Leave me alone, I don't want to fight." He knew if he fought he couldn't hold back if he held back he wouldn't be free, but if he went out of control, he would hurt them worse than he did Kraven. He knew that.

Everyone was shocked Spider Man had put his hands over where his temple should have been and began to press down, as if trying to stop his head from exploding. Iron Man was about to take a step toward him but White Tiger gave him a look and he back off. White Tiger slowly walked to him and said "Come on, you don't have to go through this alone, we are here for you, we love you, I love you. Come back to us Peter."

The Black Spider said "You almost had me, Peter died with his aunt, Spider Man was hurt by the passing of his aunt, in short the man you loved is dead…" he said darkly

Ava couldn't believe her ears this couldn't be happening! Spider Man had just gone to the dark side, but she knew that Peter couldn't have died like that. Or could he?

Ava took off her mask and whispered to him "Come on hero, we can solve this together…"

The Black Spider and Spider Man and Peter Parker were at war with each other. All Peter wanted to be was left alone so he could mourn his aunt's death and he wanted to be alone with Ava.

Spider Man wanted to be alone, by himself where no one had to see him in a state of weakness, he wanted to web sling, fly, run, whatever he just wanted so "ME time"(well me time with White Tiger).

Black Spider wanted to make everyone hurt the way he is hurt. He wants revenge he wants people to suffer like the way he suffered. The Black Spider was their dark side, he has always been there. Waiting for the moment where he could surface. This was his chance probably his only chance. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Peter and Spider Man quickly teamed up against their demon, everyone has a demon. 'We make our own demons…' the person who said that was right! They fought for a while and neither side had a upper hand.

Ava said "Come on I know your stronger than this! You can fight it off. I believe in you, we all believe in you!"

Spider Man jerked off his masks and said "I can't fight this alone!" the face belonged to Peter but it was not right, one of his eyes had a reddish orange color. It had no hope, it was cold and lifeless. The other eye however was more normal but there was pain, and hurt in it. Peter said "Save me…. Before it is too late…."

Ava said "I can't fight for you, but I am here I am not leaving you!"

The Black Spider voice sounded from his throat and said "If you don't leave then I will –" he was interrupted by Spider Man / Peter Parker "DON"T….YOU….DARE…..FINISH…THAT SENTENCE!"

Black Spider said "Or what? You kill me? We both know you can't kill yourself….you've tried to do so in the past but you were too weak. I tried no long ago you have a healing factor that rivals Wolverine's and Dead Pool's. So suicide isn't even plausible!"

Spider Man said "Who said I was going to kill you, I made you and I can unmake you!"

"No you didn't the bullying made me. the killer who killed Uncle Ben made me. The Sinister Six made me by killing your aunt! I was always there, but you never went to your full potential."

Peter said "We all have our demons… I never thought my dark side would be 'this'" he gestured to his black armor, "but we all have to live with it."

Black Spider screeched and said "What are you doing?!"

"Taking ownership of what happened." Peter said "Great Power comes with Great Responsibility. You're right I didn't make you, but I should've taken care of it instead of holding it in."

Black Spider said one last thing "I'll be back when your hurt, I will be your avenger when all hope is gone, I will never leave…."

Peter said "So be it… be gone!"

His black spider suit started to change it went from black to dark grey to light grey to white then it went to silver with a gold spider. It was reflecting his heart. He had a heart of gold.

Peter looked at the carnage all around him and said "Well we have a little work to do don't you agree?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Ava tackled him a kissed him deeply with passion.

Nova said "I'm gonna barf…."

When Ava got off Peter said "I could get use to it!" he said with a dopey grin.

Peter reached into his inner pocket and felt for something he smiled when he felt it, he knew it would be best to save this surprise for later.

Everyone finally began to breath they had held their breath the whole time waiting to see what was going to happen. One of the agents said "That was a letdown I was hoping for a fight!" Everyone looked at that direction and he began looking around as if trying to find the voice. They chose not to make a comment on that statement. That agent had lost his job in Fury's eyes well eye. If it wasn't for Peter sticking up for him saying "You told them to engage but they didn't THEY ALL disobeyed orders, if they would have obeyed then I would've died and Black Spider would've killed everyone but Ava, he would've broke her….I knew his thoughts."

A few days later….

At The Funeral

Peter was at the funeral of his aunt's he didn't say a word during the whole thing, he was deep in thought. He was going down memory lane of his good times with his aunt, some of the time when he was hurt and she'd make it better.

Most everyone was at the funeral it would have good if it was a wedding but it was not. Most everyone was in their normal civilian clothes. Thor made sure the weather was perfect.

Logan aka Wolverine walked over to Peter and said "I know the pain of loss kid."

Peter looked at him and asked "Does it ever go away?"

Logan said "No it never fully does, but it gets better with time. Don't hold it in it will only make things worse." He gestured to everyone with an arm and said "You have friends and family who will be here for you, you don't have to do it alone. We will be here if you need us, any one of us."

Peter said "Thank you."

Logan gave a nod and walked away.

The reason why Logan was going away is because Ava was coming.

Ava walked up behind Peter and said "You okay?"

He jumped at the sudden voice but relaxed when it was Ava he said "Yeah I'm fine, no I mean it. I have most of all my friends here."

Ava said "Well it's going to get dark soon…"

Peter said "I kind of like the dark."

Ava chuckled and said "You're weird you know that right? But I love you."

Peter said "I know you love, good thing you do 'because you're stuck with me!" he webbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

Everyone looked at the two and smiled at the joy the two had for one another.

This may have been a funeral but it's feels like more like a celebration.

Peter had waited for sun set to do something he's been waiting for to do for a long time.

He was going to propose to Ava and ask her to marry him.

It was time, it was now or a long wait away.

3.

2.

1.

Show time….

Peter walked over to Ava, and they spoke small talk for a few minute then Peter said "Ava, will you marry me?"

Ava was shocked, I mean this was at a funeral and Peter just asked her to marry him! It was a dream come true. She said "Of course I will web – head!" she pulled him into another deep kiss the crowd all whooped and gave a whistle.

They began to plan the wedding soon. The sooner the better was what they both said.

A few hours after the talk with Spider Man the groups spoke to each other about what they saw, and how they saw it. Iron Man said "I once said 'I don't trust anyone without a dark side' I now take that back, I don't want to see anyone else's dark side!"

Wolverine said "Well I don't want to see the 'Black Spider' again that's for sure. But as for Peter and Spider Man that is a different story, he a good kid. Don't tell him I said that." He said with a chuckle.

Dagger said "I saw and felt deep darkness when he was the 'Black Spider' but I only saw light and hope in Spider Man when I first met him. I don't think they are the same."

Hulk said "Bruce and Hulk NOT same, share body, different minds, moods, and attitude."

Captain America said "Spider Man is a good man, but we now need to find out about his past." He looked at Director Nick Fury.

Fury said "No can do, when he did research he deleted most everything about Peter Parker and everything about Spider Man, he erased a lot about the White Tiger as well. So there is no way to find out except by ask him and I doubt he will tell us much, if anything."

Wolverine said "The past is in the past, leave it in the past. Believe me I know it is hard not to ask him 'what happened why did you delete yourself?' but I have a long past I have done thing that I regret now so I can sympathies him."

Everyone agreed with him that they would not bug him too much about it, well not PRY too hard at least. Well most everyone did except for Nova, but that was not unexpected.

However Ava was not with them when they agreed not to bug him but she was on her way to his room to find him. She knew that he couldn't do anything to himself but she had anxiety over him. When she got there, Spider Man was hanging upside down from a single line of web. To her he looked like a spider raising itself or lowering itself from the ceiling or to the floor. But he was just staying put as if in a trance. She did not want to bug him because if he was doing his 'meditation' thing it was needed.

So Ava pulled went to lay on the bed where she could both relax and keep an eye on her boyfriend.

Spider Man's 'alone time'

Spider Man had chosen to leave the room when he (the Black Spider) was going to speak, he didn't want any more reminders so he went to his room to cool off and to vent.

Spider Man was going to make a whole web but he chose not to, he paced on the ceiling, it was his room he could do what he wanted. Most people find it annoying when he paces on the ceiling, except for the 'Spider Clan' / 'Web Warriors'. So he paced for a bit he was about to make a true web but then he instinctively made a drop line. A single thread of spider silk (webbing) that either raises or lowers a spider from its web or high place. He decided not to go ahead and stop the drop line, so he chose to mediate, it helps him think.

He was going to think, but his deep thought brought him to his meditation state. He was now in his own mind.

He and Uncle Ben had been talking for a while (in brain / dream time) Peter asked why he didn't help him when he was losing control.

Uncle Ben said "You suppressed me, and refused to listen. But I did help; do you think the 'Black Spider' would have shown any mercy once so ever? He let Taskmaster live, he let Shocker live, he let Scorpion live, he let Rhino live (though he did almost kill him) he didn't kill Doc Oct, nor did he kill Kraven. So I had some influence, not much but a little."

Peter said "What is wrong with me?"

Ben sighed and said "Son, there is nothing wrong with you, but you have made a few mistakes and the mistakes took root and grew. Peter I love you, you think I wasn't mad that they killed my wife, you aunt? I was furious! But I knew that I could let anger cloud our judgment.

When you were a boy he were bullied I know that now (you hid it well!) you always kept it in, son, that is never good for you. You know that, but you kept it in you never dealt with it so it grew and grew until now."

Peter said "How was Ava able to control me when you couldn't?"

Ben said "You love her, she was with you physically, and you could see and hear her. You could feel her. I'm a little more than part of your conscience.

I will always be here for you, never forget that you are loved, and never forget WHO you really are. You have friends now you don't have to and shouldn't want to be alone, always alone. I do give you my blessing to marry Ava as well. True love is hard to find. You did me proud I am glad to call you my son."

Peter wiped a tear from his eye and simply hugged him. Peter was healing, you have to let go of the past otherwise it will consume you and devour you. It will destroy you if you don't take care of the problem.

Ben simply held him and rubbed and padded his back and said soft comforting things in his ears.

After some time Peter got healed from the past he could move forwards. He said to himself "Forgive BUT never forget. Remember the past; the past does not define who you are. What done is done leave it done." He said a few more proverb – like things.

Peter then left his mind and went back into his body.

Back into Peter's room

When Peter 'woke up' he found himself dangling upside down from a drop line. He let go and jump down to the floor, he landed onto the floor without making a sound. He sensed someone was in the room he looked around and saw Ava asleep on his bed. He smiled at the sight, she was sleeping on his bed with his old Spider – Man suit tucked under her arm and was cuddling it. He took a picture of her so that he could show Ava just how cute she was. His spider sense went off he jumped into the highest, darkest corner of the room and turned invisible. The part of the group decided to check up on him and Ava. The group was made of Dagger, Wolverine, Nick Fury and Captain America. Ava woke up the moment the doors began to move.

The group saw Ava lying on the bed alone relaxing she said "What are you guys doing here?"

Fury said "Two things 1. I was looking for you. 2. They were looking for Spider Man."

Ava said "Well you found me, what did you need me for?"

Nick asked "Is Peter / Spider Man around?"

Ava said "He was but I am not sure."

Spider Man jumped down in front of Ava between the groups and said "I am here…"

Most of the group jumped back in surprise Nick said "I need to speak to Ava alone, please?

Spider Man thought about in and said "Okay"

Captain America said "I will like to talk to you as well."

Spider Man said "If it is about joining the Avengers count me out, especially if White Tiger is not going to be with me!"

Captain America was shocked it was as if he had just he his mind…

Wolverine said "Well that answered your question didn't Cap?"

Spider Man said "I guess it was a lucky guess."

The group left the room so that only Nick and Ava were in the room alone. Spider Man asked "Why did ALL of you go to my room?"

Roger (Captain America) said "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the Avengers, White Tiger could have gone with. But you gave your answer; the Avenger tower will always be open to you."

Wolverine said "I wanted to make sure I won the bet, pay up Roger you owe me a new Bike!"

Spider Man rolled his eyes at the two veterans. He turned to Dagger and asked "Ok why did you go to my room?"

Dagger said "I wanted to ask you something."

Spider Man's heart skipped a few beats, Wolverine must have noticed because he stopped arguing and look at him. Spider Man said "What did you want to ask me?"

Dagger said "When I first met you he you were full of light, hope and you were kind. There was no deception found in you, no lie. How could you change all of that in a few years?"

Spider Man looked down on the ground and thought for a moment he then took off his mask and said "I don't know, he has always been there but he was just dormant. Believe me I lost control of my body, I had to take a back – seat and watch the whole thing! Not a fun thing to do. I felt his high it felt good, but I read his thoughts he was right in most every sense! But he was not who I wanted to be. He was everything I fight to stop." Peter paused and looked around they had been walking to the training room Peter had been so engrossed in his story that he didn't realize everyone was listening to him. He was about to begin again then he realized that he wasn't with them alone. He trusted them not to tell everyone, at least not then. His eyes told that he felt betrayed.

Wolverine grabbed onto his arm and said "This was an accident, you were talking and we too were really into your story."

Spider Man put on his mask and said "Lie to me once same on you, lie to me twice shame on me. There will not be a third time…" then he suddenly stopped he pulled off the mask and whispered," Get Ava…"

Just as he that Ava was right behind him. She heard everything, she knew he was holding back but didn't blame him. She whispered softly into his ear "I'm here, I'm here…"

Peter turned around and saw her; he said "Why can't I control the beast? It never bothered me before!"

Wolverine said "If you cage the beast too long it will want its freedom and once it gets a taste of it there is very little you can do."

Peter said "I can't let this demon take control, if it does than he will destroy what I love; once the love is gone all there will be is hate and remorse. That would leave me with no reason to fight if he kills everyone I love."

Ava said "I know what you mean if my tiger takes control it is very difficult to get back in control."

Then he asked "When do you think the wedding should be? I know the sooner the better but when next week, tomorrow or best yet in three hours!" he said they all looked at him he said "Well three hours would mean I could actually have so 'ME' time with Ava they now understood what he meant.

They discussed it and the wedding for Peter Parker and Ava will be tomorrow at noon, the people Peter and Ava knew would be there, (the heroes could be there in there civilian clothes) then a wedding for Spider Man and White Tiger would happen at 6:00 pm it would have been midnight but they didn't want to wait. The heroes and agents were invited to that one.

They planned the wedding quick, since Peter never did have many friends and Ava was not from the U.S. she didn't know many people. So the only "Normal" people there would be Marry Jane Watson or better known as MJ (though Harry and Norman Osborn will both be there but since they are heroes now they are no longer "normal").

With SHIELD planning it was done fast, they had planned it about eight hours before and now the wedding would begin (hopefully) in about an hour. Peter was there in Uncle Ben's tuxedo that was in Aunt May's closet. It had a note in it, it read:

To Peter my this old suit do you well, your aunt and I love you.

May you find the love of your life.

Love Uncle Ben.

Peter wiped a few tear reading the note. But it was happy tears. his uncle was still alive in him. He would only die if he forgets him.

The reason why Nick wanted to speak to Ava alone was because he was getting her a wedding dress and wanted it to be a surprise for Peter. So Ava wore a beautiful wedding gown. It was whiter than the snow; it had a short train on it so that you didn't have to have someone hold it up off the ground. The gown was beautiful it was perfect for her, and she loved it.

Peter had gone to invite MJ personally; he thought MJ would be mad at him for two reasons 1. Why didn't he invite her sooner? 2. Why is he marring Ava instead of her, because they had known each other since the first grade.

So Peter knocked at MJ's door and MJ answered. When Peter told her about the wedding that would happen in a few hours at first she was excited then she slapped him for not telling her, then she ask why so quick?

Peter answered all but the last one he said wait a second he went to his ride and pulled out a red dress, he gave it to her and she kissed him on the cheek and said of course she'll come she wouldn't miss it for the world.

Peter was going to be on time no matter what, well Peter would be….. Spider Man not so much.

The wedding took place in a garden on the outskirts of New York. It was beautiful it had red, yellow, white, purple roses. It had tulips of many colors. It was quiet and peaceful, it was away from the city.

Director Nick Fury would have wedded them but it would have been too risky so a Friend of Peter a law officer would wed them, he gave the standard vow

"Do you Peter take Ava as you lawful wedded wife?" ect…

Peter said "I do"

"Ava do you take Peter as you lawful wedded husband?"

Ava said "I do"

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride…" ect

Just like that they were legally married.

But they couldn't honeymoon just yet, they had to wait for Spider Man's wedding, his wedding was going to be in a different place, it was going to be on the deck of the Tri - Carrier at sunset.

Well Peter and Ava were now married, nothing went wrong it was perfect….. maybe too perfect… but that didn't stop Peter and Ava Parker. They had a few hours to blow, they decided to watch a movie that was a long movie at a hundred and eighty minutes long. After the movie they had three more hours to kill (well at least I'm not repeating the same word) they changed into their super-hero outfits, Ava was in her White Tiger outfit and Peter was in his old Spider Man suit, because he wanted to where that AFTER they got married, he made it for them so they could have matching(ish) outfits. When you marry someone you two become one. That is what Ben had taught him. True love is worth waiting for that was one of the many truths that was true that Ben had told him.

He knew that marrying would be risky for both of his alter – egos and for Ava and her alter – ego. But there is strength in love. A pure love will never fail in the end. Without love Peter would have killed himself. Without love Spider Man would have became a villain. Without love the 'Black Spider' would have taken over and that would have been worse than Carnage, Venom, Anti – Venom, Chaos, all combined, but love saved everyone.

Spider Man was web slinging like normal but White Tiger was holding onto his back, her breast pressed deeply into his back he refused to be distracted but a male always a male. He wanted to do a flip, which would have caused White Tiger to slip so he can catch her, and land on a nearby building below and let's say he would have enjoyed every second of it. But he didn't do that of course, he could he and Ava were married but he was sure that, that was a very bad way to begin a marriage. So he resisted the urge.

White Tiger had down this type of thing before but she had held on at an angle that she would be so 'pressed' into him she could smell him it was almost intoxicating especially with his well male problem.

She was about to say something but an explosion happened then they did what heroes do (pardon the pun and cliché) they dropped by White Tiger jumped off his back and was ready to fight. Spider Man said something to himself about "one day of peace!"

When the smoked cleared it was the Juggernaut Spider Man rolled his eyes at this he looked at White Tiger she gave a nod. Spider Man rushed forward White Tiger was going the round about to sneak up on from Behind the Juggernaut.

Juggernaut bellowed "I am going to squash you like a bug!"

Spider Man was back he said "Spiders are not bugs they are arachnids!"

Juggernaut said "I do not care you will be flat as a pan cake when I am done with you!"

Spider Man said "Will then you might want to look behind you…"

Juggernaut said "I am not a fool I will never fall for that prank!"

Just then White Tiger took off his helmet and hit him and knock the Juggernaut out cold.

Spider Man said "That was a piece of cake!" he chuckled at his own joke.

That whole thing took about ten minutes they still had at least 97 minutes left.

Spider Man asked White Tiger "What do you want to do?"

White Tiger replied and said "I don't know what do you want to do?"

Spider Man said "If I knew I would not have asked you."

White Tiger said "At least we did not go back and forth about 'what do you want to do' that would have been a waste of time."

Spider Man said "At least it would have spent time at least."

White Tiger nodded but didn't say anything, Spider Man got his motorcycle and they both hopped on. They rode at nearly top speed, they were going about four hundred miles an hour! White Tiger had to really hang on not for romantic reasons (well that was part of it) but for the fact she would have flew off the bike id Spider Man was not sticking around (I know bad pun).

Spider Man liked the fact that White Tiger hang onto to him he smirked he remembered when Ghost Rider aka Jonny Blaze came to the city he rode up a vertical wall, well he was going to do that now. He began he felt White Tiger grip even harder it was beginning to hurt. He made it to the top of the building he parked his bike and looked over the city. It was at peace and best of all it was almost time for the wedding!

It was 5:55 pm and the wedding began at 6:00 pm.

The Tri – Carrier was in range of the Spider – Cycle and Spider Man and White Tiger to the fast way.

When they were on the Tri –Carrier they went to their respective rooms to get their breath back and to calm themselves down before the wedding.

The wedding would begin a mere moments. They had their friends and their peers there. Spider Man had A LOT of friends, Wolverine was there, the Fantastic Four were there the Avengers, some of the X –Men; like Ice Man, Fire Star, Professor X and a few others. There was, Dare Devil was there to list a few of the many people there.

Captain America said to Spider Man in private "The mask is to hide your identity NOT your heart… "

After everyone was settled they wedding began.

Nick Fury was going to wed them.

Nick Fury said "Spider Man do you take White Tiger as your lawful wedded wife?"

Spider Man said "I do"

Nick said a similar vow to White Tiger she said "I do" as well.

There were some special vows that Spider Man had asked Nick to say. Nick did them though he thought it was odd, but he didn't question him.

After the vows were said Nick said "You may now kiss the bride!" Spider Man lifted his mask only enough to show his mouth and nose, he did the same to White Tiger. Then they kissed as if the world were ending.

After the ceremony was completed there was a party cake, drinks, and to list a few more things.

After the party Spider Man took a jet and he and White Tiger took a jet to some remote location….

They went on a honeymoon in Vietnam.

After the month long Honeymoon they went back to the states. Peter and Ava really got into it, and that's putting it mildly! They knew they would miss the simple life but life is full of responsibility, they both knew and understood that. They didn't want a kid at the time, because they needed to get use to living with each other.

They went back to SHIELD and everyone asked them "How was it?" or "Did you enjoy it?" and questions like that. Ava was getting frustrated from the pestering, Peter was getting annoyed from being bugged nonstopped. But after Peter was beginning to lose his cool, not for himself but for his wife. They stopped really quickly. You see on the honeymoon Ava made Peter promise NOT to worry about a thing, no job, no hero business and no worrying. Peter did it and he had the best time of his life. There was nothing but he and his wife. It was a paradise! But like all dreams, it must come to an end. Peter would not have gotten tired because of his super human stamina and his healing factor, but he fell asleep anyway so he could be with his wife. After about the third week when Ava fell asleep again, Peter did his "mediation" thingy. He found out that all of his alter egos agreed that Ava / White Tiger must be protective no matter the cost. Even Black Spider agreed! If anyone hurt Ava / White Tiger Peter wanted justice, Spider Man wanted to avenge her, the Black Spider would revenge her. Everyone agreed on something for once. It was then when Peter knew that his wife would be safe, if anything there was he could do about it! Peter got in and out of his "meditation" state really quick, he has gotten better about it since the first time he tried it. The reason why they did not go to South America was because he simply had a bad feeling about it, he really wanted to bring Ava to her old home, but he chose not to because of his 'danger sense'. So they went to the second best thing.

A few weeks later…

It had been a few weeks since Peter and Ava Parker got back. Peter couldn't shake off a feeling that something was bad was going to happen. He told Nick about Nick simply told him that he worries too much. Peter was beginning to feel the stress, he told Ava about his sense of dread, so felt something to, but she simply shrugged it off. But when Peter told her about his now she was thinking. They talked about it for a few hours they knew they had a choice they were going to have to sleep on it.

The next morning they knew what they had to do….. They had to quit SHIELD. When they broke the news to everyone else there was nearly a riot. Spider Man jumped in front of White Tiger. Ava thought Peter was being a little over protective but she thought it was cute. She put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down a little. Peter said "Yes it is true Ava and I are leaving SHIELD."

Then everyone shouted "WHY?!"

Spider Man said "It is for the best, do you really want to deal with Ava when she's pregnant? Or if you hurt Ava on accident or you fail to protect her on a mission when I am gone and she gets hurt do you really want to deal with the 'Black Spider' again? I don't think you do. It is for the greater good that Ava and I leave SHIELD."

Nick said "You can't leave, you both signed a contact."

Spider Man smirked "Show us the contract."

Nick went into the SHIELD archives and looked for their contract but he could find it. Nick growled and said "You deleted them didn't you?"

Spider Man said "Maybe, maybe not. Since there is no legal contract, I am leaving WITH my wife." He turned to Ava and said gently "Come on it is time to go."

Ava said "Why did you do that?"

Peter said "Do what? Delete the contracts or just ditching them?"

Ava looked at him and Peter sighed. Peter said "I deleted them when I came back from the secret mission; I deleted most everything on me. I went back and I cleaned your slate as well. I did it because…" he whispered in her ear and said "SHIELD is begining corrupt again, it is only a matter of time till war breaks out. I do not want you to get hurt."

He said so softly that only she heard it, the cameras did not pick it up either. Spider Man was always able to predict the future well the immediate future. His spider sense told what will happen in a few seconds to a minute ahead of when it really would happen. But this far future thing maybe wrong, the future is always changing. Especially when it is several years down the road.

The group stopped for a moment then Peter spoke he said "Ok, I might have over reacted a little, but Ava and I would like to leave. I would like to apologize for my outburst. I am sorry for that."

Everyone began to buzz again wanting to know why he changed his mind so quickly but he did not say a word to them. Then they smarmed Ava when Peter left the room, and began to crowd around her and started to yell questions at her. She started to back away then she slipped backing up the steps, Peter sensed that Ava was in 'danger' but he knew it was really danger but his instincts told him otherwise. He was at Ava's side not a second after she hit her head. He looked at the group with cold eye he said with an equally cold voice "Get … out … of … my … sight!" like roaches they scattered. Peter picked Ava up and went out of the Tri - Skeleton he then went to his old house where he put her on his bed and tended to her wounds.

He still had well over a billion dollars from Stark he was going to by a plot of land and several hundred acres of land around the house. He didn't want anything to do with anyone. He went to a computer and looked for some land for them, he wanted to stay in the states because it was over all safer than the rest of the world. He looked for land around the Catskill Mountains. He found a near perfect place for them. It was about a eight hour ride (going the speed limit) from New York City. So it was a long drive but going top speed on his Bike he could get there in under an hour. He bought the land in cold hard cash.

He and Ava moved to the land and were undisturbed for a few months, the month changed to a year, and the year into years. They lived alone together, Spider Man trained White Tiger, and over the weeks she got faster, stronger more agile and just simply improved over all in every area.

With Spider Man and White Tiger gone Nick chose Danny and Luke as the co team leaders. The city that never sleeps rested when Spider Man left. The crooks took a break. The villains stop trying to destroy him, it was quiet.

Nova grew up and began dating MJ.

Agent Venom aka Flash Thompson began dating Squirrel Girl.

Cloak and Dagger were already a pair.

Scarlet Spider almost became a loner but he now had a name thanks to Aunt May, he was now "Ben" and he couldn't let people down now.

Iron Spider became one of the top scientists and worked with Tony Stark on many occasions.

Miles was now …. Um Miles.

The Avengers broke up because Captain America and Iron Man began disagreeing on almost everything. The Avengers chose their own side with either Captain or with Iron Man. It was equally divided between the two.

Hulk aka Bruce went into hiding not wanting to hurt his friends.

Thor had to go to Asgard.

The teams were about equal.

Wolverine did not want to get into another war so he went back to Canada.

Spider Man now knew that he right. But now he began to question himself, maybe it was him leaving that caused all this to happen. Thought of that nature began to enter his mind. He just shook them off it wasn't any of his business. He had a wife to care for and a baby on the way. He said to himself "They can all burn…" he didn't mean it but he wasn't going to risk his family on a wild gooses chase. Deep, deep down he knew he had to choose a side, but he did not want anything to do with it.

Ava was perfectly content with the choice he made. She had her husband with her, it was just him and her. The first few months were pretty much one long honeymoon! But she wanted to train a combat so she would not lose her edge. She had Peter train her. Peter never hurt her but he didn't let her win either. He would let her get close but somehow beat her. She didn't mind losing to him.

White Tiger learned to balance her tiger side and her human side. She learned more about herself in the past few years than her whole life. She knew they had made the right choice in being together.

They could do anything when they stood together.

A few years after leaving..

Peter's danger sense has been bothering him for the past few months, he knew something BIG was going to happen. But he just shrugged it off trying to make himself believe it was just his nerves. Peter looked over to his sleeping wife. Ava was sleeping beautifully, she was six months pregnant with twins. Peter was a proud husband and he was going to be a proud father. He jumped down from the rafters and landed on the floor without making any noise. He still had an uneasy feeling that he could not shake off.

When Ava woke up it was nearly noon, she saw Peter pacing on the ceiling… again. She knew something was up when he paced on the ceiling. It was always a nervous habit of his. When Peter noticed Ava was watching him he jumped down (again). Ava stood there with her arms crossed and her left foot tapping the floor. She said "I know you, what is going on?"

Peter said "Nothing?" he said it like it was a question. Peter took a deep breath and said "I have a bad feeling about all this." He waved his arm in a circular motion "Like something bad is going to happen, I have not been wrong yet…"

Ava walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear "You are right, you have not been wrong in a very long time."

Peter gently pulled off her arms and said "Stay here I need to find out what is going on, I can barely sleep, and when I do I have terrible nightmares."

Ava said "You promised not to keep anymore secrets, what are the dreams about?" Ava asked

Peter looked at her and said softly "You…"

Ava was shocked "ME!? What about me?"

Peter turned a pale, green color and said "You were murdered, I saw it and could do nothing about, I could not see who did it, he was red and black. He stabbed you in the womb first and slashed killer our kids then he stabbed you through the heart." Peter had tears in his eye from telling her the nightmare.

Ava gave him a calming "sshhh" noise and said "I am here and I am fine. It was only a dream. It was only a dream…"

Peter calmed down and said "If it was a dream than why would I dream it? If it had no warrant then way is my danger sense going off? I think it has more truth in it than I would care to know."

Ava knew he had a point she said "But I am here and you are here. We are both safe and together."

Peter gave a half hearted nod.

They chose to drop the subject.

A few days later after debating for several hours they had decided to drop by New York City for old time's sake. They drove the Spider Cycle and they made it to the out skirts of town in about three hours.

When they got there it was as if battle took place buildings were half destroyed and there were no civilians in sight. Peter put on his Vibranium Spider Man suit Ava put on a Kevlar White Tiger suit. She refused to wear Vibranium she said it felt wrong on her as if it was making her magic stone more powerful and it almost allowed her tiger side take control of her the last time she wore the Vibranium.

Spider Man was move silent as a shadow, and quick as a well spider. White Tiger was web slinging right behind Spider Man, Spider Man made several web shooters over the years and he gave a pair to her.

Spider Man made it to the Empire State Building to tallest building in New York. Ava used her claws to dig into the building so she could stick. They looked out and saw most of the city was in ruin.

Spider Man said "I was right…. I hate it when I am right when it come to this…"

White Tiger was speechless, the city was desolate.

Spider Man tackled White Tiger and they fell from the tallest building, they webbed a nearby building and lowered to the ground, the top of the building was on fire where they were seconds ago.

Spider Man called out and said "WHERE ARE YOU! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Then six shadows from six from the east of the city and six from the west came.

Spider Man was shocked at what he saw on one side stood Iron Man, War Machine, Black Panther and a few others.

On the other side stood Captain America, Ant Man, Falcon and a few more people.

Spider Man and White Tiger stood between the two sides. Spider Man said "What happened I thought we all were on the same team?"

White Tiger was thinking of joining Black Panther's said.

Spider Man was thinking why are we fighting against each other? If I had to choose I would like Captain America's side, but I think Ava is drawn to the Black Panther I will stay with my wife.

Both side tried to convince Spider Man to their side knowing that he would break the stale mate.

Both sides know that Spider Man is the tie breaker. Whoever can convince him to be on their side will have him.

Spider Man looked around and asked "Where is Hulk and Thor?"

Captain said "Thor went to Asgard, Hulk went into hiding not wanting to fight his friends." Captain America said.

Then a few more people showed up Iron Spider showed up on Iron Man's side and Agent Venom on Captain America's side.

Spider Man said "Ok how many more people are here? Let's get everyone here and TRY to talk it out. I do not want to hurt any of my friends, or former alleys."

They called everyone in. It was part of Spider Man's nightmare. He walked in front of Ava and stood in front of Ava in an extremely protective stance. If his nightmare came to pass his 'demon' would come lose and that would not be good for anyone, or anything. He would do anything in his power to protect her…

When everyone was there, Spider Man counted them on Iron Man's side you had:

Iron Man, War Machine, Hawk Eye, Scarlet Witch, Iron Spider, Black Panther, and a few more.

On Captain America's side you had:

Captain America, Agent Venom, Black Widow, the 'Winter Soldier', Ant Man, Vision, and a few more.

The teams were even, Spider Man would be the tie breaker.

Spider Man made one last attempt to stop the fight, he walked away from White Tiger and stepped between Steve and Tony. He took a deep breath and said "We do not have to fight; I know you disagree on most things, but does that mean you have to kill each other? I know there are a lot of villain you would love for you guys to kill each other and pick up the scraps! Come on put down the weapons and just go home…"

Steve seemed to be really thinking about just going home and relaxing.

Iron Man aka Tony Stark was thinking that Spider Man was stalling them.

Iron Man did something despicable he called in some back up. He payed A LOT of money for this mercenary. He called in Dead Pool. He did it silently when he thought Spider Man may show up. He could tell Spider Man was not going to pick a side.

Iron Man put down his visor and said "If you are not with me, then you are against me. You made your choice!"

Just then Dead Pool literally dropped in, he had a jet pack on and landed on Iron Man's side. Dead Pool said "Oh hey Spider Man, what up? Like my new toy? Stark made it!" then he noticed everyone else he pulled out a gun and shot Ant Man in the hand making Ant Man his normal size. He then shot several round at everyone, one nicked White Tiger, it did not go through but it hurt. Spider Man snarled and said "Dead Pool get out of here… You are not wanted or needed…. Get lost!"

Dead Pool laughed and said "When I get payed everything is my business!"

Spider Man said darkly "Touch my wife again, I will make you suffer…"

Dead Pool said "Kitten is your wife?! She was my babe!"

White Tiger said "I never did say that, you are the one that kept flirting with me. I tried to tell you to get lost."

Dead Pool said "No, you loved me, but you were playing hard to get."

Spider Man had enough he webbed Dead Pool's mouth shut and said "I was going to join no one's side, but now I am going to choose I choose Captain America's side!"

Dead Pool pulled the webbing off of his mouth and said "Come on we are besties!"

Spider Man said "Stark hired you. You shot my wife. NO"

Dead Pool shrugged and began to rant on and on how he was going to be the best and how good he was.

Spider Man whispered to White Tiger and asked her "Was I ever that bad?"

White Tiger said "Almost."

Spider Man frowned under his mask, he did not remember talking THAT much.

Spider Man webbed Dead Pool's mouth shut again and said "This is the last chance to call it a truce. Once the fight begins death is inevitable on both sides. If you any one of you harm White Tiger, I will wash the streets with your blood!" he said darkly.

The way he said it, everyone knew he meant it.

I do not know if Dead Pool is brave or very, VERY stupid. Ok I think he is insane and stupid. Dead Pool charged at White Tiger, Spider Man moved so quickly that no one could see him, one second he was at Captain America's side the next he was in front of her.

He stabbed Dead Pool through the head, knowing that he had a healing factor. He webbed Dead Pool to the ground with a whole lot more web than needed.

He looked at Stark and said "Give me one good reason why I should not beat you?"

Tony shivered in his armor and said "Because we were friends?"

Spider Man said "WERE friends? Well you better think of a real answer real fast."

Tony said "You do not like hurting people?"

Spider Man said "I could care less right now!"

Dead Pool cut his way out of the webbing and silently stalked over toward Ava aka White Tiger. Spider Man jumped up and over everyone and landed on top of Dead Pool with both claws in his back full of venom. Dead Pool fell unconscious. Spider Man said to Iron Man "You are a fool bringing Dead Pool into this mix! You know he is insane, scatter brained, and can't keep a clean thought!"

Spider Man took a deep breath to calm himself down before 'Black Spider' took over. White Tiger put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back. Spider Man webbed Dead Pool upside down between the groups.

He said to Ava "Please go home, I can't afford you getting hurt." He leaned in and whispered "When I get home you can punish me any way you like when I get back…"

Ava said "Don't keep me waiting for long." She whispered back sexily. She knew better than to fight him when it came to protecting her. Over the years she learned that it was more instinct than thought. So she gave up "I'm a big girl" attitude because over the years she grew to his over protective nature and found it kind of cute.

Just then Dead Pool somehow got a chainsaw and cut through the webbing and threw his swords and it stabbed Ava in the stomach but it did not pierce the Kevlar suit. Dead Pool moved quicker than anyone thought he could and shoved the swords into her womb and pulling it from left to right killing the unborn. Then he pulled out the sword and looked at White Tiger and said "No… one… turns… me… down!"Then he stabbed her through the heart killing her instantly.

 **I own nothing all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Well the real story begins here.**

 **Can someone please leave a review?**

 **The story begin for real….**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spider Man watched as Dead Pool killed his wife. He was unable to move, he was somehow frozen in place.

After Dead Pool killed Ava Iron Man and Captain America both cussed and said the same word at the same time "Oh ****" because now there was no way to calm Peter down.

Captain America and team made a tactical retreat!

Iron Man stood there frozen and regretting the very thought of hiring Dead Pool now.

To everyone's horror Spider Man was changing size and shape. In a few short seconds Spider Man had changed into a monster.

Where Spider Man was standing now stood a 10 foot tall, bipedal spider. It had 6 arms 2 legs 6 eyes 2 fangs both of which were 3 feet long each dripping venom. He had barbed spines on his elbow also dripping with venom.

Spider Demon was here.

He scanned the crowd and found Dead Pool. He moved faster than anything they ever saw. He bit Dead Pool and sucked him dry. When he got his fill of blood he snapped off Dead Pool's head and chucked it into Hudson Bay.

He went to where Ava laid and knelt down and whimpered and crooned. Ava did not respond. He looked at the crowd once again he found Stark. He roared so loud that windows broke. All who heard it could feel the mourning in it, and the blind rage in it.

Black Panther slowly walked over to where Ava laid, Spider Demon almost did not allow him to pass but he remembered that he was her father's friend and helped train her. So he let him pass, this time. Black Panther would have killed Dead Pool if he had a chance but someone beat him to it. He now looked at Stark, the one who started all this!

Spider Demon moved but Iron Man flew up 300 feet thinking he was safe (remember when I said jumping spiders can jump 40 times their body length?) Spider Demon jumped and nailed Iron Man he was going to stab him until Iron Man shot him in the face with a few of the missiles. He webbed Stark and made him fall with him. Spider Demon quickly healed his face; Iron Man's suit was nearly destroyed already. He knew there really was no hope, and then he thought of a lie and said "I can bring her back to life if you do not kill me."

Spider Demon knew English he hissed and cocked his head.

Stark said "If you let me live, I can bring her back."

Spider Demon knew it was MOST likely it was a bluff, but what would it hurt. Peter and Spider Man were willing to do most anything to get her back. Spider Demon let Spider Man have control.

He quickly morphed into his human form. He said "Ok Tony if you can I will let you live, but if you don't revive her your life will be forfeited."

Stark realized that he had no choice and said "Deal"

A few weeks later…

It has been a few weeks since Ava's murder, Stark had persevered her body and healed the outside. He said he was working on something that would "jump start" her heart. In reality he was working on something that would give him the ability to prevent "this" from ever happening in.

Tony knew it was only a matter of time before he literally ran out of time. A giant hour glass was draining down to remind him that he could not stall.

He finished the 'project' and called Spider Man over.

Star said "This will help with the process, but I need your help, I need a willing volunteer to do this, it will hurt a lot, but it should bring Ava back." Then he mumbled under his breath "or more like put you back…"

Spider Man was ready, Stark pulled a switch then a circular window opened and it pulled only Spider Man in.

End of the story telling.

Peter said "And that is how I got here and you know the rest."

Everyone was speechless. Everything he said rung true. But now that timeline was destroyed. Everybody was trying to wrap their minds around what he had just told them. Everything made sense, but no sense at the same time!

Peter said "You wanted the long story! You think I really wanted to do this? I would have rather done a short one and got my points across!"

Peter reached into his back pocket and pulled out his weddings pictures. He showed them to the group. It was authentic.

Peter asked "Now what? I don't think that made a difference!"

Ava said "I think it did. Now we know what you've been through and what happened or will happen."

Peter said "I think that, that timeline is now broken. I mean we can get married or at least our alter egos can. I mean how old are we?"

Ava said "I'm 16 and you're 17 or should be 17."

Peter said "Ok the, you are still a minor so… yeah. But Spider Man and White Tiger can still get married I think, that is if you want to…"

Nick said "You two way as well get married. So Ava can help keep you calm Peter."

Peter said "It's not me that you have to worry about. It is 'Black Spider' and 'Spider Demon' that you have to worry about!"

Nick said "Point taken."

Peter turned to Ava and asked "Ava will you marry me?"

Ava said "Of course I will, though I find it odd you being 30 something years old!"

Peter said "You thought it was odd when you looked like you were thirty and I still looked like I was a teen!"

The crowed looked at Peter strangely. Peter said "What? I don't age, look at Wolverine or Thor! They aren't spring chickens anymore but they look like it!"

The group agreed with that.

Nick gave them a wedding at sunset like the first wedding with Spider Man. Though they will not go on a honeymoon at least not yet…

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I am so sorry for this chapter 1) it is long. 2) it is pretty much a copy and paste of my other story.**

 **3) This may be one of the last updates till summer is over.**

 **Please read and review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your reviews**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your reviews.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After the wedding Peter and Ava were married or at least Spider Man and White Tiger were. Spider Man was glad that he could now watch Ava without being a 'perv', but he couldn't shake off a feeling that it was a mistake somehow someway. But he brushed off the feeling to enjoy to party.

Ava was actually thrilled with the wedding. She loved it all of her friends, her teammates, the sunset, everything was perfect! Now she could 'stalk' Peter / Spider Man without anyone raising a brow. She said after the wedding "You hit the jackpot tiger…"

At the party Spider Man was arm wrestling, while having a few drinks. Iron Man was dared to arm wrestle Peter, with his armor but he lost. Then everyone goaded Captain America to arm wrestle Spider Man, he also lost. Next in line was the Thing aka Benjamin Jacob Grimm or jest Ben. He may have been strong but he ended up losing though he did give Peter a run for his money. Peter refused to arm wrestle Hulk or Bruce Banner.

White Tiger was hanging out with Squirrel Girl and Dagger. They were talking about kids, and other girly stuff. Until Nova came and began flirting with them, a web hit Nova in the center of his back and was yanked to the other end of the room. Spider Man still had the web in one hand and a mug of homemade mead in the other hand. Spider Man finished the drink and said to Nova "Why waste your time? You know they will reject you. You should try Mary Jane."

Nova said "What are you talking about?! They love me!"

Peter growled and said "I know of at least one of the girls you were talking to does not love you…"

Nova then realized he was flirting with White Tiger he said "I'm a dead man aren't I?"

Peter said darkly "Not this time. Do it again you won't get off so easy." Then he said with a light hearted chuckle "From when I come from you and MJ are love birds, I think you should give it a shot."

Nova muttered "Thanks…" and left the room.

White Tiger stood there with her hands on her hips and was looking at Peter.

Peter mumbled to himself "Why do get the scary ones?..."

White Tiger asked "What did you just say?"

Peter stuttered and said 'I was uh... I said hmm…"

White Tiger said "Answer the question Parker."

Peter had an idea he said in a suggestive tone "Why don't you try getting it out?..."

Captain America said "I know you two are married and all but there are still kids here, take it to a room."

Peter rolled his eye and said "Thank you Captain Obvious for killing the mood!" He said in a deadpan tone.

White Tiger giggled. Nova who just came back and said in a louder tone than he had intended "Was it just me or did White Tiger giggle?!"

White Tiger pounced and pinned him then Nova said in a strained voice "I was wrong…"

Peter was talking with Logan. Ava was going to walk over to talk with them, until Wolverine's claw grew out in a blink of an eye Peter was between him and her.

Wolverine lashed out but Peter held his ground he was able to dodge the blades but forgot about the head butt. He was almost went for a loop if it wasn't for his spider sense. He jumped onto the ceiling just in time. He webbed Wolverine then jumped down with a double fist and hit Wolverine in the head knocking him out.

Peter said "Ouch, he has a hard head doesn't he? Don't hit him with your bare hands it will hurt…. A lot." As he shook his hands, his hands went from purple to normal in about two minutes.

Ava said "What was that about?"

Wolverine got up and said to himself first "The kid packs a punch!" has he cracked his neck. He turned to look at Ava and said "I betted that I could win him in a fight. He said 'no you can't' I said 'yes I can anytime anywhere' then…"

Ava said "I see."

Peter said "You know Logan, you are one of the few people you can give me a run for my money, or at least you use to. You taught me how to fight (well you taught me A LOT) and I saw your weaknesses in your forms and I improved on them. You are the best at what you do."

Logan gave a nod went back to where the drinks were being served.

Peter left the room to get some fresh air. Ava followed suit shortly after. Peter was just staring off into the distance. She thought he was lost in thought until he spoke to her "You know I don't think you should try sneaking up on me." Then he turned around to look at her.

Ava asked "How did you know I was there?"

Peter said "Spider sense. I felt he leave not long after I left. You know I am not much for parties."

Ava said with a chuckle "No Peter isn't and Spider Man hogs the spot light!"

Peter said "Ok, touché' but that was a long time ago."

She arched her eye brow.

Peter quickly said "To me. A long time ago to me."

Ava said "So what since we are alone what is our future?"

Peter said "Our future is gone, it is only a memory. But I hope this one will be even better."

Ava asked "What do you mean 'gone'?"

Peter said "It can no longer exist. time has been altered too much. BUT since the timeline isn't everything."

Ava said "I love you."

Peter said "I love you too Ava."

Ava asked "Can I ask you something?"

Peter said "You already did." He said with a chuckle.

Ava rolled her eyes and asked "What were our kids like?"

Peter's mood changed in an instant. He said slowly and darkly "I never got to meet them. They were murdered by Dead Pool, who was paid by Stark…"

Ava felt a cold chill running up and down her spine. It took a while to build up enough courage to ask "You said you dreamed about them, what were the dreams like?"

Peter said "They were wonderful. We had twins a boy and a girl. We named them Hunter (the boy) and Victoria (the girl). Our son took after you with the high discipline, and being very cat like. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was very strong, very fast and I think had a danger sense. No not a spider sense, but a danger sense."

Ava interrupted him and asked "What is the difference between the two?"

Peter said "The main differences are 1) a spider sense tells you everything around you and it feels like it slows down time. 2) a danger sense tells if you're in danger or not a spider sense is always there like if you spill a cup of cup you can usually pick it up without spilling a drop. 3) Spider sense is at the bottom of my skull it 'tingles' when I am in danger. The danger sense however is literally a gut feeling. The more nauseous, or the more pain you feel in the gut the more danger you are in."

Ava said "Ok. I think I've got it now. Can you tell me about our daughter now?"

Peter said "Of course. Our daughter's name was Victoria she had my brown hair and your brown eyes, she was equal to her brother in speed and strength. She took after my nature, a more laid back calm, quiet (ok maybe not always quiet but…) She took after me. She could climb on our wood cabin! You were a little over protective of her!"

Ava said "I can see it in your face. You were also over protective of her!"

Peter asked "Is it that obvious?"

She nodded.

Peter said "Fine, I was a little over protective of her."

She looked at him.

Peter muttered "Ok, fine a lot."

Ava gave him a little smirk.

Peter said "ok, where was I?..."

Ava said "Crawling on the ceiling."

Peter said with a chuckle "We has A LOT of webbing in the house in the first few years!"

Ava asked "Do you want kids?"

Peter blushed he said "If you want to have them."

Ava said "I do"

Peter said "When?"

Ava blushed this time and said "Soon."

Peter asked "How soon?"

Ava answered and said "Now."

Peter asked "Now? Are you sure?"

Ava nodded her head.

Peter said "You do realize that it will be AT LEAST 9 months right?"

Ava said "I know."

Peter said "When you're pregnant you were… let's say cats like milk."

Ava and Peter both blushed at that.

They walked hand in hand Peter's room…..

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Once again I do not own anything, all rights go to Marvel.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do not write lemons because I have no experience in that area, but maybe I'll give it a try.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Here is a short chapter for you guys (and girls)!**

 **This chapter has a lemon in it be warned…**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Their heated kiss began slowing down for a moment turning into a more sensual passion filled one. Ava smiled as her skilled ninja like hands undid his vest and shirt then pulling his black T shirt up over his head giving her a glorious view of his defined chest, she then raked her slightly longer nails down his chest earning a low groan from him while he shrugged the garments off. She smirked at this and using her slight cockiness against her he turned her around pressing her against the wall once more and begin grinding against her backside, he left slow soft pecks from her ear to her right neck line down to her shoulder as he pulled the zipper of her dress down his knuckles dragging softly against her skin causing her to gasp and shiver in anticipation of what was to come.

Seeing his playfulness she decides to can play at that game and uses her butt to bump him back on the bed. She then slowly teased him by undoing the necklace holding her dress up and sliding it down her body slowly swaying her curves slowly side to side. Peter just sat there and watched the show his girlfriend was putting on for him enjoying every minute of it. Keeping her back to him to finish removing the dress she let it drop to the floor giving him a full view of her lacy red and blue boy shorts while she instinctively place one arm over her breast.

Peter gave a slight chuckle at the color scheme causing her to blush, he then stood up wrapping his arms around her waist loving the warmth he felt radiating from her body. She awkwardly turned around in the embrace and kissed him again still holding her arm up to her chest. While they kissed Peter took the time to ease one around from her waist and undo his belt and pants and let them slide down along with his boxers. While he did this Ava gracefully used one hand to slide her panties down and cover her sacred area

Breaking away from the kiss Ava took a deep breath and looked down and gasped looking back at him with her face as red as he suit normally is. Knowing what they say about curiosity and cats she couldn't help but look down again and she saw his 8 inch member.

Peter's face was just as red but with a bit of a small smirk as he watched her stare at his member. Soon he lifted her head by the chin and kissed her again slowly and sensually this time easing the arm the covered her chest away. He stopped the kiss and looked down at all of her and only had one thing to say. "Beautiful"

Pulling the sheet back Peter led Ava to the bed and let her get in first under the covers.

Peter positioned himself above her. He looked down at her with the most sincere and loving gaze consent one more time before they go beyond the point of no return. Ava looked at him cupped his face and smiled nodding at him. "I love you Peter"

"And I love you Ava" he said kissing her once more before he lined his manhood up with her womanhood and slowly entered her causing her to gasp at the intrusion, he found she so tight but it was a bit easy to slide in due to her already being wet. He reached a barrier and she nodded bracing herself as he pushed forward breaking her hymen, Ava's face contorted in pain and Peter stilled himself laying soft kisses along her cheek and jaw line. Once she got adjusted to the pain and his size she to him to start.

He began with slow steady thrusts and the moans he was receiving from Ava reassured that he was doing something right. Ava was in bliss the pain of losing her virginity long forgotten, the pleasure she felt was amazing her body felt so warm and he felt so good inside of her. Taking his time pumping into her he kissed her again passionately then moving from her lips, to her neck then to her breast leaving soft pecks leading down to taking her left nipple into his mouth causing her to moan a bit louder.

"Ah...Ah...faster slinger" she panted loving the new sensation she felt

Peter complied with her request and sped up slightly and using one hand to hold himself up and the other to play with her neglected breast. She had been wanting this so bad if felt so good that she didn't want it to end.

"Yes...yes...so good...ah" She panted heavily the pleasure building up in her core, her hand on his back she dragged her claws down his right side drawing blood. The pain spurred him on and caused Peter to speed up more thanking god for his enhanced stamina and healing factor, he felt Ava wrap her legs around him locking him in. Still thrusting into her an idea popped up in his head.

Feeling bold he kissed her neck and then nibbling on her ear he whispered "Let's make you feel even more pleasure" and before she could gather the brain cells to ask what he meant he flipped them over and now Ava was on top of him. Understand what he meant now she repositioned herself and began to ride his cock.

"Oh god yes" she screamed moving back and forth and up and down on his manhood and she used both hands now to drag her claws down his chest drawing blood again. This caused Parker to buck upward driving his cock deeper inside her driving her wild. Peter grabbed her ass while she rode him helping her rock faster, she leaned in to kiss him again loving the unbelievable pleasure she felt.

They went for another 30 minutes before both felt their climax approaching "Oh yes...oooh I'm so close baby"

"Ah me too Ava" Peter moaned

Ava panted "Ooh I'm about to cum"

"Me too, cum for me Kitten" Peter grunted

Another minute later and Peter could feel Ava's pussy clench tighter as she gasped feeling the dam burst as she came, her juices flowing from her pussy on to her boyfriend lap. The feeling was mind numbing, she could feel her body trembling from the release. As she came the feeling of her clamping down on him caused him to cum hard bursting into the condom.

Both stay in their current position for a moment enjoying the amazing feeling pulsing through their bodies. Ava leaned do to kiss him again as she slid off of his cock to lay on his right side both still panting. Peter reached under the covers and removed the condom tossing it in the trash by the bed.

Peter finally regaining his breath "That...was..."

"...Amazing..." she finished this caused both of them to giggle slightly

Ava sat up at this and just looked at him "I love you"

"I love you too" Peter replied as they kissed again showing each other how much the truly love each other. They broke the kiss and Ava rested her head on his chest and soon sleep begin to take both of them

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Well how was the chapter?**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" yeah I didn't think about a minor and a half having kids but what done is done.**

 **Please leave a review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer I do not own anything, all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Here is another chapter I hope you like it!**

 **The story continues…**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ava woke up feeling someone on her back side. She quickly rolled out of bed, to realize she was naked she was about to scream until Peter webbed her mouth shut. He was wearing only boxers.

He said "Ava remember the wedding yesterday? Do you remember the talk we had?"

Like a river the memories flooded back to her. She said "That was real?"

Peter said "If it wasn't why am I here?!"

"Point taken." Ava replied.

Peter chuckled and said "I love you,"

Ava said with a smile "I love you too Web Head."

Peter froze for a second then he said quickly but calmly "You may want to put on some clothes before someone decides to look for us." As he put on a black T shirt and a navy blue pair of jeans. He tossed her, her shirt and her other clothes.

Ava quickly put it on and got dressed. After looking in the mirror she asked "Two things 1) how do I look? 2) what made you think someone was looking for us?"

Peter said "To answer the first one, I liked it better without your clothes on. What you are my wife! To answer the second question…" he put three fingers in the air, then he lowered one, then he pointed at the door.

About a second later someone knocked and asked "Peter, Ava are you guys here?"

Peter said "Yeah, what is it?"

"We need to talk to you."

Peter said "K, be there in a minute."

He turned to Ava and said "Spider sense." That was all he would say.

A few minutes later Peter was standing in front of the whole crowed. Peter asked "Why am I here?"

Someone said "Because you wanted to be in front?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Ok, since I am here I guess I can answer a few questions."

Nova being well… Nova asked "How was your night with Ava? Did you please her, or are you old for that?"

Peter growled then smirked and then said "If you are so curious, why don't you ask her?"

Nova said "She's behind me isn't she?"

Peter jollily "YUP!"

Nova said "I'm a dead man aren't I?"

Peter chuckled and said I was going to… buuut with Ava here she can be judge, jury and executioner."

Nova was to fly away but Ava grabbed his foot and slammed him down. Peter said "He's going to feel that in the morning!"

Ava asked a little too sweetly "Can you please repeat the questions?"

Nova muttered "Did he please you?"

Ava said "If I wanted you to mumble I would've said to do so. Repeat the question this time or else…"

Peter said "I'd answer if I were you Nova, but I'm not you."

Nova said looking down on his feet "Did Peter please you." He said a little louder than a whisper.

Ava said "Speak louder I can barely hear you." She could hear him but she wanted to make this torturous to him.

Nova said it louder this time "Did he please you?"

Ava said "Yes."

Peter stood there with a smirk on his face, but he quickly left the room not wanting is sympathetic side to stop the routine.

Peter went to his room and put on his 'White Spider' suit and once again he found a little box with a card on the foot of the bed. The card read:

"To Peter Parker / Spider Man / Black Spider and to your wife Ava Parker / White Tiger

Here is a little gift to you and your family.

DF / W3"

Inside the box there were several web shooters. A pair of them was white and black a zebra pattern, it was similar to the one he made for her from his time, but it felt lighter and stronger.

Another pair was gold and black its primary color was gold but it had spots of black. He assumed that it was for his son Hunter aka the 'Golden Jaguar' he could tell that is was different from the normal ones he made. He could put his figure on it but he knew something was up with this one.

The other pair was similar to his old ones except that it was much sleeker and more streamlined. It too was stronger and lighter than it looked.

Peter thought _'I wonder if the next thing I found will be a female version of my old suit with the same color scheme red and blue and a black and gold jaguar suit!'_

He carefully put the web shooters back and put Ava's web shooter in his pocket to give to her later.

He made it back into the room and Nova was beat red and looked very, VERY uncomfortable. Peter sighed and he knew he couldn't let this go on. He said "I think he had enough punishment. But if he does it again I will go out on patrol or something and not be back for a while."

Ava huffed and said "Fine."

Peter looked at Nova and said "Get out of my sight!"

Nova quickly scurried away.

Peter said "Ava?"

Captain America said "She just left, she will be back soon."

Peter said "I'll make sure she doesn't kill him." And he left the room again.

He found White Tiger in the training room. Peter walked in. Peter said "I have a surprise for you!"

White Tiger said "It better not be a prank."

Peter said "I did not do that prank Nova did and it back fired on him! And that was a few weeks ago!"

White Tiger said "Whatever."

Peter put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the web shooters and gave them to her and said "I made you a pair of web shooters, but it didn't come back with me, but I was going to make you a pair but I found these."

Ava looked at them and said "I'm not 'Spider Tiger'!"

Peter chuckled and said "I can see that, but believe me it comes in handy at times."

Ava said "Ok, if it makes you happy."

Peter had a huge smile on his face as he put them on for her he said "Well, I guess I get to keep my word, I'll train with you."

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all right go to Marvel.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking on either in the distant future of either bringing their (Peter and Ava's) children in here but that a long way down the road.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **PS 'DF' stands for 'Death Fury' and 'W3' stands for 'winner123' that was my old penname I my go back to it in a later time but not right now.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

 **The story must go on…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

White Tiger tried to web Spider Man but he dodged it easily, he webbed her foot causing her to become stuck in one place. Spider Man moved in quick and kissed her. Spider Man said "I won again!"

White Tiger said "You're no fair, I can't even hit you with my fist and how in the world do you expect me to hit you with something I have no practice of!"

Peter said with a chuckle "I believe in leaning on the job!"

Ava gave him the look.

Peter said "I was only kidding!"

Ava said "Let me web you."

Peter said "Ok, if you must."

Ava nodded and tried to web Spider Man, but it somehow didn't stick to him, it hit him and stuck on then slid off like a mush of melted marshmallows.

Spider Man said "Ok that's kind of weird!"

Ava said "Why isn't it working?" She saw Nova coming and she pointed and it webbed him up. "It doesn't seem to work on you!"

Spider Man said "I did not know it would do that so don't blame me! I'm sure there's a logical expiation for this. We just need to find it."

Spider Man said "In the mean time we can spar hand to hand." As he got in his fighting stance.

Nova said "Actually you two are needed in the other room."

Spider Man lifted up his mask and asked "Really? What is it this time?"

Nova said "They didn't say."

Peter turned to White Tiger and said "We'll finish this later."

White Tiger gave a nod and followed them.

They were in the room where everyone was waiting. Steve Rogers aka Captain America took a step forward but before he could say anything Peter said "Why are you the spokesperson every time?"

Steve thought for a moment then said "Would you rather have Stark or Nova do it?"

Peter said "NO, no, no, no, you are doing a fine job! I just thought maybe you'd like to listen instead of talk for once."

Steve nodded and said "Maybe next time. Back to business. We called you here because Doctor Strange said and I quote 'Something strange is going on in the realms' so we were thinking you may be the cause of it. So if you could tell us what is going on that would help."

Peter said "Do you think this world is going to be destroyed?"

This Doctor Strange answered and said "No or at least that is not what I see. I sense a deep, strong magic about you. It is far stronger than anything I have ever seen. It is not a dark evil magic. That is all I know at this time."

Peter said "Wait a second you mean to tell me that I have 'magic' on me? Not only that but it is stronger than yours?"

Doctor Strange said "In short yes."

Peter said "Great, just great! I just got relaxed and now something may happen! I hate my 'Parker Luck'!"

Spider Man asked "Is there any other news I should know about?"

Captain America said "Yes."

Spider Man said "Ok, out with it!"

Captain America said "We need to know if you're really on our side."

The suit began to grow black and where the white spider symbol should stood a red spider. The 'Black Spider' is MAD! He shouted "What do you mean 'are you on our side?' Of course I am otherwise I would have killed you! I am not on Iron Man's side period, nor will I ever EVER be on Dead Pool's side!"

The crowd was speechless some of the people were reaching for their weapons until Black Spider spoke and said "My instincts tell me to quickly subdue all of you who are reaching for you weapons, I suggest that you either 1) drop them or raise our hands. Or 2) Let me leave and cool off." With that the 'Black Spider' left the room. White Tiger quickly followed suit.

She found Spider Man a little grumpy but not angry like the 'Black Spider' was. She took off her mask knowing that would help calm him down a little more she said "You know Pete I don't think scaring them like that will plead your case on being on their side."

Spider Man took off his mask and said gloomily "You're right as usual. I still hate Stark and Dead Pool."

Ava rolled her eyes and said "You are going to have to forgive them you know."

Peter said "I know, but my instincts are screaming at me to kill them, only Tony and Dead Pool." He took a breath and looked into a mirror and said "I guess I am on no body's side. I am on your side Ava and only your side. I promise to protect you to the best of my abilities and not to hurt you. I love you, you know that"

Ava said "I love you too Web Head."

Peter was calmed down and Ava was normal. Peter was going to kiss her but he sensed something happening in the other room. He gave an irritated sigh and said to himself "I hate it when my spider sense ruins moments!"

Ava said "We can finish this later too I guess." She too sounded disappointed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all right go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you for reading. Do not forget to leave a review! One review can change everything!**

 **What do you think should I put the kids in, in the next chapter or should I just leave it be?**

 **Thank you**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for you review ok I will not put the kids in, at least not yet…**

 **The story continues…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Ava said in a disported tone "I guess we will have to finish this later."

They left the room from where they were.

When they arrived they saw the X- Men and the Avengers were on two separate sides of the room they were yelling and throw taunts at each other. Captain America and Professor X were the only ones trying to stop an all out fight.

Peter tried to intervene but no one would listen, he got frustrated then he went ahead and let 'Black Spider' get their attention. 'Black Spider gave a wordless growl that chilled them to the core. Spider Man said "No that I have your attention what is the fight about? I was interrupted it better be important!"

The crowd started a yelling match.

Spider Man yelled "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

He turned to Captain America and said "What's your side Captain? You're next Charles."

Captain said calmly "Cyclopes nearly hit Nova with his laser thing and Nova shot back. Then Power Man stepped in then," he pointed to a big fat guy "then that guy started a fist fight with him. Then Iron Fist stepped in, soon most everyone started to fight."

Spider Man turned to Charles Xavier and said "Your turn."

Charles Xavier said "It was exactly as Mr. Roger said. It started with Nova and Cyclopes."

Spider Man said "I hold you two responsible for your teams. I worked with both the Avengers and the X – Men. You both know that. I don't want to have to fight."

They both nodded Steve walked away, and Charles Xavier rolled away in his wheel chair.

Peter took off his mask, he sighed all he wanted was his family and to be left at peace with them. But that never seems to happen!

After a while the teams went into their own floor.

Peter caught up with Doctor Strange and asked him for a favor, he asked him if he could put a spell, an enactment or whatever that as long has he live she will live and has long as she lives he lives. Doctor Strange said no that it was too risky and would not want to do that.

Peter turned and left Doctor Strange. Peter was angry he thought maybe he'd get a break but now he knows that there is no way for Ava to live as long as he does. He can't simple die because of his healing factor, and his reflexes. He would've tried to have Wolverine or someone to cut his head off, that would be the only way to kill him, but his spider sense and reflexes would not allow them to do that!

Peter went to the lab…

Ava was shocked that the two teams were fighting. She thought they would work together. But when she heard that Nova pretty much started it she then thought that it was typical Nova.

She liked the way Peter / Spider Man / Black Spider or whatever he was at the time took control. She would mind seeing a dominate Peter more often! She was about to leave the room when everyone else began to, but she stayed behind and saw Peter talk to Doctor Strange she heard most of it.

Ava watched Peter leave in a very, very dark mood. She would have normally been worried but she knew that there was not much that could happen to him. She went to talk with Charles Xavier.

Sometime later Ava met up with Professor X. She told him about what she heard and how she felt.

Professor Xavier said softly to her "What do you expect or want me to do?"

Ava was stunned she couldn't answer the question. She in all honesty had not thought that far. She said after several seconds she said quietly "I don't know…"

Xavier took a little pity on her, he had read some of her unguarded thoughts. She was a little more than a girl. She had been through so much at such a young age! He said to her like a grandfather would a grandchild "If you give me permission I would like to read you mind and then I can give you the best answer. I won't pry too deep."

Ava thought about it said "Go ahead."

Professor X said "Ok, relax."

Ava took a deep breath and let it out, she repeated the process a few times before she was calm.

When Professor X entered her mind he saw her past, he saw what she saw, he saw her father murdered. He saw Spider Man saving her from Kraven. He read her secret thoughts. Her thoughts about how the first time seeing Spider Man from the footage thinking he was good looking but, was sloppy, untrained, and was never serious. He read through to the first time she met him in person and though he was even better looking in person, and was much more focused. Then he skip a few dreams that he was sure were a little wet. He found the most recent about over hearing Peter and Doctor Strange. He then left her mind.

He said gently "Wake up Ava."

Ava woke up groggily she said "I have a headache."

Xavier said "It's a side effect of being in your mind for so long and going through a lot of the memories. " Explained Charles.

Ava said "Ok then. So any advice?"

Charles Xavier said "I have a few things one just love your man, don't let him go. I can tell he loves you more than his own life. He would gladly die for you if it meant that you will live. Two you need to be honest with him, you have to tell him what you need. I know Peter he will listen. He would have listened even before he married you. He care so much for you and I know you care for him. Three just be true to yourself and be true to him. That is all that I can say."

Ava walked up to him and gave him a quick hug and said "Thanks I'm going to find Peter now see you later!" as she jogged away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Well how was this chapter? Please leave a review.**

 **Once again on May 19** **th** **maybe May 20** **th** **2016 I will be unable to update for the most part till sometime in September. Even then I will have real school work so I will not be able to update like I am now. Sorry but at least that two days away!**

 **what should happen to Peter in the lab?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "The Story Shadow" for your review.**

 **I wish more people would review that would help!**

 **The story moves forward….**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter was in the lab doing a few tests to see why the web wasn't sticking on him and do some blood tests. He found out that his whole body was covered in microscopic hairs. Those hairs are what help him climb. They are highly concentrated on his fingers and feet. The reason why spiders do not get caught in their own webs is the fact that they only have the hairs on the tips of their legs making contact with the webbing. Peter found some sort of chemical traces as well. He then remembered that spiders have hairs that allow them the crawl, and that recently scientists have discovered that some spiders are coated in a chemical that does not allow the web to stick to them.

Peter did a few tests on the chemicals and found out that it was coming out of his sweat pours. It was an odorless and it was slicking, as in slippery. But it didn't affect him in as he walked or did his Spider Man thing. Then he realized maybe it was that 'chemical' that made him slippery and hard to keep a grip on! He wondered just how long he had it, or when did he get it? Was it the first bite or the last bite?

After do tests with the 'chemicals' Peter decided to see if he had more than "Sticky hands" and feet. He looked around and found a book, he focused to make his new found hair grow as he put the book to his arm. It fell of immediately. He did it again the same result. He then tried seeing if he could stick the book on his forehead, this time the book got stuck, and wouldn't come off. He ended up ripping the book off and leaving a page on his forehead. This brought back some memories from the first time he found his sticky hands, he ruined his key board because of his fingers stuck on the keys. And he accidentally tore a shirt off of someone, then he could not let go of a pole, with the shirt still stuck on his other hand! Peter chuckled at the memory, it was funny it seems like a lifetime ago when that happened, then he said to himself "Well it WAS! It's been over twenty years since that happened!"

Peter finally got the paper off of his face just as Ava came in. Peter saw her and said "What's up Ava?"

Ava looked around and saw a computer screen filled with chemical and elemental properties and what would look like a piece of skin a one inch by one inch square under a microscope. She did not say anything to Peter she walked right by looking at everything. When Ava got enough she said to Peter "What have you been doing, the skin is yours, and what is with the chemical? Are you trying to get rid of your powers?"

Peter was shocked at the fact she would think that! He said to her "Ava, you know me better than that. I would never get rid of my powers (if I can help it!)!"

Ava said "You are right, but what are you doing anyway?"

Peter said "I was looking into something, but I got distracted, and I began experimenting."

Ava replied "Experimenting on what, and with what?"

Peter said "I well, have hairs on my hands and feet, as it turns out I have hair all over my body."

Ava said confused "Are you telling me that he can stick to the walls or something with any part of your body?"

Peter paused and said "Yes, kind of gross if you think too much about it! But yes well at least in theory."

Ava said "What do mean 'at least in theory'?"

Peter said "I have been trying to do exactly that but, it has not worked yet."

Ava said "Maybe you can work on that later? Remember what you said to me earlier?"

Peter asked "Which one?"

Ava said "Either one Bug Boy…"

Peter instantly tightened. no one has called him Bug Boy since Gwen's passing. Only Gwen was able to call him that, but his wife just did. It brought back all of the times when he failed. The memories hurt. He almost wished he could go back and fix the past when he REALLY made a mistake!

Ava saw the change in him immediately. She hasn't seen Peter go like from a cheerful to a statue in an instant! She could tell something was going on in that thick head of his. But she could not tell what.

After several moments like that Peter came back to his senses, he had some tears in his eyes. Ava asked him "Hey, Pete you ok?"

Peter said "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ava said "What aren't you telling me? We are married you don't have to keep secrets from me." Ava said in a soft, loving tone.

Peter said "Gwen use to tell me 'Bug Boy' you brought back some memories some good and some bad. Some of the best times of my life getting a good friend, going to a science school, getting a girlfriend those are the good memories. But you also brought back some dark memories when I wasn't good enough, I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't strong enough. I practically killed her, she was blown off the tower and was falling down. I jumped after her I was going to web her, but my first web shooter was out of webbing. That costed me a few precious seconds. I webbed her with my other, it caught her but she stopped too quickly and it broke her neck, killing her instantly. When I made it back to the top her father got impaled by rebar killing him the last words he said to me were 'protect her, promise me to stay away from her so she doesn't get caught up in this. You will make enemies. Keep her out of this. Promise me Peter!' I promised but it was too late."

Ava was speechless and couldn't believe her ears. Peter had already lost a girlfriend once before! Then she began thinking how far did they go? Were they lovers? Is she fighting a ghost for his attention? All of these thought were flowing through her mind.

Peter saw she was thinking and decided to stop her turmoil he kissed her deeply.

Ava's mind went to mush. All of her doubt, and everything melted away right there. She knew he was hers and hers alone.

Peter stopped the kiss and Ava pouted until Peter said "I would love to continue but look at the camera." He said pointing to the camera, and then he began to panic "Wait there was a camera here the whole time! I might've told everyone about that. Maybe if I move fast enough I can get there and delete it!"

Tony Stark walked in and said "You're too late kid. I saw the whole thing and I sent it to the others who are watching it now."

Peter went from panic to nearly a rage, if it was not for Ava stepping between them and wrapping her arms around Peter he would've lashed out.

Peter said darkly or as darkly as you can when you are being held by a beautiful, hot, sexy, woman. "You know Stark, I can easily rip out your chest thing and sleep fell tonight."

Tony gulped he knew he went too far. He simply left the room and the moment he turned to corner he ran full speed to his room and hid there.

Ava was going to unwrap herself but when she tried she couldn't, she looked at Peter's face and saw a smirk he said "I got it to work!" He broke the camera and carried her to the counter and began to make out. It was a slow start but it quickly picked up speed. Soon they were beginning to pull the shirts off each other and groping each other then they heard someone snickering. Peter was angry but I think Ava was madder than he was. The snickering died when they stopped.

Peter well 'Black Spider' and Ava yelled "NOVA!"

Nova was about to fly away but Black Spider webbed him there then he said "I know there are more of you come out now. If not I will find you and make you wish you came out by your own free will!"

Nova was caught then Peter and Ava were shocked that Tony had enough balls to show up. Then came out Hawk Eye from his hiding place. Peter used his spider sense and said "Ok, that's everyone."

He said "Why can't you leave us alone?! I mean this was one of the reasons why I left SHIELD to privacy! That and it was corrupt…" His words died as he said that. His anger was quickly vanished. He turned to Ava and said "You take care of them, I have to find something."

Ava said "Ok…" She gave a wicked smile to the group, she used her web shooters and webbed them to the wall, except for Nova who was stuck in a web.

As Peter left he heard a faint "I am sorry…?" He chuckled as it was Stark's voice who was terrified.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights goes to Marvel.**

 **Here is another chapter for you! Once again this maybe one of the last updates till September.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" I think your reviews and private messaging is pretty much the only reason why I got past the first story thank you for all of your support!**

 **Please leave a review if you are a writer than you know how much a review means so please leave a review.**

 **The story continues…**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter was walking down the halls he knew a few people that were HYDRA. He was going to find them and interrogate them. If he could stop SHIELD from imploding then maybe he can keep the Avenger together and stop 'Ultron' before he was made. He may even find Bucky aka the Winter Soldier. He may even find Quick Silver and Wanda aka the Scarlet Witch. But he needs to find one of the double agents first. That proved a lot easier said than done. He did not want to alert the others of his 'mission' so he was going solo.

After a couple hours Peter that maybe it was best if he just hack SHIELD and then find the few 'shadow operatives' they were the best in SHIELD Black Widow was one of them as was Clint aka Hawk Eye. He knew if he could get a lead then maybe you could find one.

Peter came back to the lab where the boys i.e. Nova, Stark, and Hawk Eye were. They were still stuck in webs, they were unconscious. Peter growled and he grew a claw and he cut them free, they began to moan. Peter said "Go now before I change my mind!"

In a flash they half limbed and half ran away. Peter chuckled as they were trying to be the first one out.

Peter shut his eyes and was trying to find Ava. He sensed her in their room, he focused a little more and got a clear picture of what she was doing. Ava was masturbated to a picture of Peter Parker.

Peter had to laugh, she turned her on then left her high and dry. So she had to take care of herself.

He was going to their room, he waited a few minutes listening to her moan.

Peter opened the door and shut it quickly behind him. She was in the bath room. He began to walk toward there as quietly as he could, then he heard he scream "PETERRR!" then he heard her sigh. He walked in there and Ava was just pulling up her pants.

Peter said "You called?"

Ava said sleepily "You're late." As she yawned

Peter said with a chuckle "I think it is bed time."

Ava said still sleepy "I don't want to go to bed!"

Peter then smelt some alcohol he knew then that she was a little drunk.

Peter said to her "How about you be my big girl and sleep this off tonight?"

Ava slurred and said "I want you now."

Peter rolled his eyes his wife only got drink once and that was the first time they made homemade mead, but she was only tipsy not this drunk! He said "How about we sleep through this together?"

Ava had already nodded off to sleep.

He picked her up and carried her to bed. He looked and found a bottle of whisky half empty. He knew she had JUST got drunk so no need to worry about anything.

Peter fell asleep leaning against the door.

Peter woke up first and remembered what happened yesterday. He hoped Ava would forget most of it. He slowly got up and made it into the shower. He took a quick one a five minute shower. When he got dressed in his grey hoodie and blue pair of jeans, Ava was awake laying on the bed.

Peter whispered not wanting to hurt her ears "How are you this fine morning?"

Ava said "What happened yesterday? It feels like Thor brought his hammer down on my head!"

Peter chuckled and said "Welcome to your first hangover, and hopefully your only hangover."

Ava groaned and flopped her head down on the pillow. Peter went to the bathroom and filled a cup full of water and walked to the bed handed it to her and told her to drink it. After Ava drank it and the headache began to dissipate.

Peter said "Water helps with the hangover, you are dehydrated so you need to replace the water that and I put some headache reliever in it."

Ava said "Thank you."

Peter said "You are welcome I would do most anything for you if I could. I love you."

Ava said "I love you too Web Head."

They were leaning in for a kiss when Peter fell off the bed. Ava giggled he was stuck in the blankets. Peter muttered something about now he knows how it feels to be in a cocoon and why he stick to his web bed!

Peter said "Want to come down here with me?"

Ava said playfully "How about you come up?"

Peter managed to wiggle out of the blankets and was about to take a step towards but he tripped over the blankets and fell. He said "I think the floor is looking comfier and comfier by the minute."

Ava laughed and said "If you're a spider why don't you just crawl up here?" Ava joked.

Peter jumped and leaded on top of her, he straddled her and Ava said with a chuckle "Looks like a little jumping spider."

Peter said in a husky tone "Remember I am not little unless you need a reminder…"

Ava said in a playful voice "Catch me if you can!" she flipped him off her and ran around the room.

Peter caught her and began kissing until someone knocked on the door.

Peter yelled "IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well that was one chapter I hope you all enjoyed it! I may not be able to update tomorrow, but if I do it will be another chapter somewhere between 700 – maybe 2,000 words. After May 20** **th** **2016 I have no clue when I can update so sorry it may be a while.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel. I own nothing.**

 **Well here is another chapter I might be able to get another one in before later.**

 **Thank you 'The Story's Shadow' for your reviews they are greatly appreciated!**

 **The story moves forward…**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" Yelled an angry Peter, was just about to get some lovings from his wife.

Wolverine's voice spoke through the door "I would bother you otherwise bub."

"Fine I will be there after I get dresses." Peter said.

Wolverine rattled to door knob and Peter webbed it shut, Peter said "I have a wife you know!"

Wolverine said "I truly am sorry, I forgot. I thought I smelt her here!"

Peter said "If you could give her a little privacy that would be great!"

Wolverine gave a huff and walked away.

Peter said "I guess it really is important I guess we have to go."

Ava said "Yeah." She got into her White Tiger suit, and she put on her web shooters.

Peter got into his Vibranium 'White Spider' suit.

They left their room and began to walk to where everyone was it was the meeting room.

Spider Man said "Unless the world id ending I really don't want to hear this!"

Captain America said "I know how you feel, but –"

Spider Man cut him off "Do you REALLY know how I feel? I do not think you do! Have you lost everything? I have, not once but twice. You have no idea what I feel! If it wasn't for my healing factor I would've been just another teen suicide!"

The room was speechless even White Tiger was speechless. All she could do was rub his back.

Spider Man took a breath and took off his mask. He said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap but I don't want or need any of your pity. I just want to be left at peace with my family is that too much to ask?" He said tiredly.

He then gave a bitter laugh and said "It it. Every time something seems to be going right, it goes south real fast. That's the 'Parker Charm' for you." He turned and was about to leave until, Ava grabbed his hand. He froze.

Ava said "It is okay, I'm not going to leave you."

Peter gave her a nod before putting on the mask, and then asked the group "What was it that you needed me for?"

Peter left the room when no one spoke up, has he was walking down the hall way someone stopped him and asked him to do something.

"WHAT?!" Spider Man yelled.

"You know what I said."

Spider Man growled "Why should I?"

"Think about your wife."

Spider Man said with a chuckle "If you kill her there is no reason for me to be on anyone's side." He took a breath then said darkly "Hurt her I will kill you and everyone you love and ever cared for. I will make them suffer beyond words!"

"Then what she will still be dead, then you will be labeled a 'murderer'. What would your family think?"

Black Spider replied darkly "They would be dead, they won't be thinking anything."

"Tell you what you think it over and then we meet again?"

Black Spider said "Or how about you get out of my way!"

"We'll keep in touch." Said the man as walked away.

Now He really needed to let off some steam!

A few hours later…

A few hours later Peter was drenched in sweat, he has not sweat like this in years, nor has he breathed this hard.

He just got done lifting some weights. He 'borrowed' Hulk's weight set. Peter bench pressed about seventy five tons! And that was not a one rep max, he did it fifteen times.

After he lifted weights he then used the treadmill that was made for 'Quick Silver'. He need to truly use his powers, he needed to push himself. He ran full speed. He had never ran full speed since he got his power. He ran at about 1,415 miles an hour for just about fifteen minutes before he petered out utterly exhausted.

He was drained, physically, mentally, emotionally. He was afraid of losing his wife. She was his everything. Without her life isn't worth living.

Ava walked in as Peter was looking into the mirror. He was covered in sweat, and he was breathing heard. She has never seen him like this, but it still looks somehow familiar. Ava could tell he was fighting himself or was debating about something.

Ava walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Peter acted as if she was not even there.

Ava said "Peter I need to talk with you."

That shook him out of his trance like state. He asked her "What do you need?"

Ava said "You kind of stormed off, to start out with. Then you just disappeared for a few hours! I had no clue where you were. You should have told me where you'd be!" Ava went on for some time.

Peter flinched at some of the words he said in a more of a question ate tone "Sorry?"

Ava said "Sorry is that all you can say for yourself is that you're sorry?"

Peter muttered "Yep that's Ava and I think she's rather frightening! I wouldn't put my worst enemy with her on her best day!"

Ava said "Did you just say I'm 'frightening'?"

Peter said "I better just shut up!"

Ava said "You're not getting out of that one, answer the question."

Peter stuttered and said "y- y- yes"

Ava smirked. She liked seeing Peter scared, but see also liked seeing him being dominate, but she can still have some fun with him.

Peter said "I love you."

Ava said "I love you too Web Head, but don't think I know you are trying to change the subject."

Peter said with a small chuckle trying to lighten the mood "You were always a smart one."

Ava said with a smirk "I know, but you are still not off the hook you know."

Peter muttered "Why me?"

Ava said "You did it to yourself."

Peter gulped

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Once again I own nothing all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Come on please leave a review!**

 **If we are lucky I may post another chapter today.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This maybe the last update I do before September so I will apologize beforehand, the reason why is because I will no longer have access to a computer till September. No computer means no internet. No internet means no update. I will not even be able to check my E – Mail!**

 **When I do get a computer I will really have some school work to do so even then I will not be able to update much.**

 **Thank you "The Story Shadow" for your support.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your reviews as well.**

 **The story goes on…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ava said "You did it to yourself."

Peter gulped nervously. Peter asked "What are you going to do?"

Ava said "What would you have me do?"

Peter said "Let me off the hook?" He said with a nervous grin.

Ava rolled her eyes "I said you're not getting off that easily."

Peter groaned "Why is it always me!"

Ava chuckled and said "It is not always you. You know that, besides it your mouth that gets you into trouble."

Peter said sarcastically "Thank you for summing that up!"

Ava said "Why are you so sweaty?"

Peter answered her and said "I've been working out."

Ava said "I can see that, why now? I could tell you were angry when I got here or were."

Peter asked "How can you read me so well? Am I that easy to read or can you just read me?"

Ava said "I don't know."

A few minutes later…

A few minute later after Peter explained to her what the 'man' had said. Ava was speechless she asked "What are you going to do about it?"

Peter said "To be honest I don't know! I just don't know."

Ava said "I will be by your side all the way with whatever choice you make."

Peter said "Thank you, thank you for being here with me and for me."

Ava said "I love you, and I know you love me. I know you would do the same to me."

A couple minutes later after talking and having a 'mushy' and 'fluffy' talk.

They left the training room.

Peter was speaking out loud to no one in particular "Remember the 'secret mission' that gave me my extra powers. Well as it turns out SHIELD has been sponsoring it. Giving money to Oscorps to research a way to make another 'Super Soldier Serum'. So now they are train to recreate me Spider Man. They want armies of cross species genetic engineered super soldiers. It looks like either Fury knew about it and lied to me, or he doesn't know everything. To be honest I don't know which is worse."

Ava said "You're talking to yourself again."

Peter chuckled and said "Who says I'm talking to myself?"

Ava said "You weren't talking to me. And there is no one else here."

Peter said "Or is there?"

Ava looked around carefully and said "Peter give me a straight answer, is anybody here with us?"

Peter said "No there is not, or at least not that I can sense."

Ava said "So you WERE talking to yourself!"

Peter said "I was not!"

Ava rolled her eyes and said "What ever Web Head."

Peter chuckled "I have a habit well HAD a habit of talking."

Ava said "Had? You still do!" she said with a laugh.

They made it back to the meeting room. Only Captain America and Wolverine were there. Spider Man walked over to them with Ava on his heels.

Captain America stood up when Ava walked into the room, and Wolverine gave a nod.

Spider Man said to Steve "Captain could you get Nick Fury I have a feeling we need to get him." He turned to Wolverine and said "Logan I think we may have a problem I think I may need you."

Wolverine said "Need me to get any of the X – Men?"

Spider Man said "I don't think so."

A few moments later Nick Fury came into the room followed by Captain America. Nick said in his usual gruff tone "What is it this time Parker it better be important. I was doing something."

Spider Man said with a growl "Welcome to my world."

White Tiger got between them and said "Back down you two, just tell them what you found out."

Spider Man looked at his wife and gave a nod of surrender and said "Ok. Nick from my timeline you sent me on a mission to see if someone was doing—"

Nick Fury cut him off and said "I know you already told us your story."

Spider Man said "I wasn't finished. If you interrupt me again I will web your mouth shut until I am finished. You sent me to see if illegal human experimentations were happening. I hacked into SHIELD and found out that this organization was sending money FOR human experimentations! Either you knew about it and lied, or you don't know everything. I don't know which is worse." Peter showed him the file.

Nick was speechless Spider Man said "I don't trust you, Nick. I trust the other three here; Wolverine, Captain America and my wife White Tiger."

Nick said "I know I am not the most popular man alive but I do my job and I do it well."

Spider Man said "No you don't. Where were you and SHIELD when the first Lizard happened? Given that I helped make it on accident. When I came from 'Project Insight' had me and several hundred other heroes and innocent civilians were on a kill list. You had no clue that HYDRA and SHIELD are the same coin! You were blind to it."

Nick said "How did you- never mind I know the answer."

Spider Man said "Are we going to break in or not. We got four people; Wolverine, Captain America, White Tiger and Spider Man and his alter egos." He chuckled at the last part.

Nick thought about it and said "You are going to do even if I say no aren't you?"

Spider Man said "Yes I would, though I would rather go with your approval so that I have back up if we do not do it right."

Nick said "You four have the green light…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **This will be the last update for a while but I did what I could do. Thank you for staying with me for so long!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **I was able to convince my parents to drop me off at the library. That means somewhere between once a week and once a month I will be able to update so here is another chapter.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **The story continues…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You have the green light." Director Nick Fury said.

Spider Man said "One more thing, I think if you could get 'Black Panther' that would be great."

Nick said "I don't think you realize that he's-"

Spider Man interrupted him and said "He's a quiet member of the Avenger's he is king of Wakandan. His name is T'chaka. What's more is the factor he knew the previous White Tiger, he knew Ava's father."

Nick said "How do you know so much about him?"

Spider Man asked "Do you really need me to answer that?"

Nick said "I guess not."

Spider Man said "If you could get him to come here that would be great, he is lethal, fast, and stealthy. We are going to need that."

Nick said "Ok, I will give him a call, but if he declines I'm not going to make him come."

Spider Man said "If he declines let me talk to him."

Nick gave Spider Man a nod and left the room to make the call. Spider Man walked over to Wolverine and asked "Logan can you do me a favor?"

Wolverine looked at Spider Man and gave a huff and nodded.

Spider Man said "Should I get capture, or killed, promise me you will take care of Ava and my children. Protect them as you would your own."

Logan said "Slow down Web Head. You are not going to die of that I am sure. Secondly why would I do that? That would give you a reason to let go."

Spider Man gave a defeated sigh and said "Ok…"

Spider Man turned to walk away then Logan said "Of course I will."

Spider Man said quietly "Thank you."

Wolverine said "No problem, just don't get yourself killed or captured then we will not have to worry about it."

Spider Man said "You know Wolverine you were a uncle to my kids, you were the godfather."

Wolverine was shocked and speechless. Spider Man gave him a nod and left the room.

Spider Man went to his room and pulled out a note book and began writing, if worse came to worse he would give that to Ava.

Nick Fury just finished the call and he told the group that Black Panther will be coming in a few hours.

Spider Man said "Ok, let's leave in about a week. That will give us some time to get everything in order."

A few hours later Spider Man sensed someone walking in the shadows, he called out and said "I know someone is in the shadows, are you a friend or are you a foe?"

There was movement in the shadows out of the shadows came the Black Panther. Spider Man said "I see that you are a friend."

Black Panther just stood there like a statue. Spider Man said "Right you don't talk much. I will introduce you White Tiger."

Black Panther gave a nod. Spider Man led the way to the training room where Ava was training.

Spider Man said "As you can see she's a bit busy right. But if you wait a little you can talk to her."

After several minutes White Tiger was done training. Spider Man said "I want you to meet someone."

White Tiger said "This better be important."

Spider Man rolled his eyes and White Tiger saw that. She said "If you roll your eyes one more time you will not get anything before we leave."

Spider Man whined and muttered "That's no fair!"

White Tiger said "It is too fair."

Spider Man bit his tongue not wanting to offend her anymore than she already was; either that or she was playing.

Spider Man led her to where Black Panther was.

Black Panther said "You remind me of your father."

White Tiger as speechless. Spider Man asked "What wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

White Tiger glared at him Spider Man gulped and said "I'll catch you two later!" As he web slung away.

Black Panther asked "Is he always that way?"

White Tiger said "No, only when he is nervous does he ramble like that."

Black Panther said "You're pregnant."

White Tiger asked "How did you know?"

Black Panther said "I can smell your hormones."

White Tiger blushed not that Black Panther could see it.

Black Panther said "Who's the father?"

White Tiger said "You met him already."

Black Panther asked "That Spider Guy?"

White Tiger said "Yes, but his name is Spider Man."

Black Panther said "I'm sorry."

Ava asked "For what?"

Black Panther said "When your father died I left you. You looked so much like him and I couldn't bare it. I see now that I was wrong to do so. Your father had me promise to take care of you, but I didn't. And for that I am truly sorry."

White Tiger said "All is forgiven. If you would have kept your word I would have never met the love of my life."

Black Panther asked "So is this 'Spider Man' good at fighting?"

White Tiger said proudly "One of the best!"

Black Panther said "I would like to meet him in a sparring match."

White Tiger said "He doesn't like fighting, but he does it only for defense for himself or loved ones."

Black Panther said "Do you think that he will back down from a fight?"

White Tiger said "Depends, there is only one way to find out."

A few minutes later…

A few minutes later Spider Man was in one of the training rooms with Black Panther on the other side. Spider Man said "Why am I fighting you again? I thought we were on the same team."

Black Panther said "We are on the same team, but I need to know your weaknesses so I can help strengthen that area."

Spider Man said "My only weakness is my strength. My love and my hate are my strengths and my weakness."

Black Panther said "Get ready to fight…"

The computer said "3… 2…. 1…."

With that the fight was on.

Spider Man muttered and said "I hate knives!"

Black Panther was fighting him, but he was unable to lay a finger on him. Spider Man kept dodging and blocking. Spider Man jumped on to the ceiling and said "Can we talk this over?"

Black Panther said "You're a coward. You won't face me head on."

Spider Man chuckled and said "I don't want to hurt you."

Black Panther said "Don't worry you can't hurt me."

Spider Man said "I think I can…" with that he jumped down and was being aggressive this time, if it was not for Black Panther's Vibranium mesh he would have been a mess. He was being beaten but he was not damaged for the most part.

Spider Man webbed Black Panther to the ground and he 'pinned' him. The whole fight only lasted about five minutes.

Spider Man said "Good fight, but your pride was your downfall I think."

Black Panther said "I see why some say that you're one of the best."

Spider Man asked "Who said that?"

Black Panther said "White Tiger."

Spider Man chuckled and said "That's a lot coming out of her, but she IS my wife so… yeah"

Black Panther said "I think you should take off your mask so we can talk face to face."

Spider Man said "Ok you first… T'chaka"

Black Panther asked "How do you know my name?"

Spider Man said "I have my ways. Are we going to take off our masks or not?"

Black Panther took off his mask.

Spider Man took off his mask and said "I don't suppose that you know my name?"

T'chaka said "No I do not know your name, would you mind telling me?"

Peter said "Peter, Peter Parker." as he stretched out his hand for a hand shake.

T'chaka shook his hand and said "It would be an honor to fight side by side with you."

Peter said "Likewise."

Peter asked him "T'chaka if by some reason something goes wrong, would you take care of White Tiger and our kids?"

T'chaka said "I will. I owe it to her father."

Peter gave him a nod.

White Tiger walked up to them a couple of minutes later.

White Tiger took off her mask when she realized that they had their masks off.

Ava said "I see that you two are getting acquainted."

Peter said "Yeah I guess you can say that."

T'chaka asked "When are we leaving?"

Peter said "In about six days."

Ava asked "Why wait?"

Peter said "We were unsure if the Black Panther would be here, since he is now. We need to brief him on what we are doing and where we are going."

T'chaka said "Where are we going?"

Peter said "We are going to South America, Columbia."

T'chaka said "Ok so we are going to a jungle that works for me."

Peter asked T'chaka "Can you help train Ava?"

T'chaka said "Yes I will."

Ava said "Do I have a say in this?"

Peter said "Yeah you do but I have to do a few things so I will be unable to train you so I asked T'chaka and Wolverine to help train you."

Ava said "So you don't have time to train your wife? Fine then, I may not have time for you either!"

Peter said "I never said that."

Ava said "You may as well have."

Peter said "I think we need to give some space for a little bit."

A few days later…

So after a few days everything was ready to go on the mission…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **I should be able to update about once a week to once a month so that is good. So let's look at this so far.**

 **Wolverine, Black Panther, White Tiger, Captain America and Spider Man they are going on a mission.**

 **Well please leave a review that helps keep inspiration up.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well here is another story I do not know when I will be able to update next so I did it now.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your reviews.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your reviews as well.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The flight was a quiet one. Spider Man has not said a word since leaving the base and that was five hours ago. That put Wolverine, Captain America and White Tiger on edge. The normally talkative arachnid themed super hero was silent. Black Panther was getting a vibe of dread.

Spider Man was there physically but his mind was wondering.

White Tiger put a hand on his shoulder and said "Hey Web Head you feeling ok?"

Spider Man said "Sure I'm fine, just thinking that's all."

White Tiger asked "What are you thinking about?"

Spider Man did not reply, he did not get a chance to. Wolverine said "We will be there in about thirty seconds."

Spider Man said "Ok everyone just like we planned it."

Captain America got a parachute as did Wolverine. Black Panther would just jump and let his Vibranium shoes absorb the impact. Spider Man made a parachute out of webbing, and White Tiger would hang on to him. The plane would be on auto pilot and fly back to the base.

They landed about a mile away from their destination. They did not want to risk being caught before the mission began.

Captain America would be the one in the back. Wolverine is the leader. Black Panther is behind Wolverine. Spider Man is in front of Captain America. White Tiger is behind Black Panther and in front of Spider Man.

Wolverine was hacking away the underbrush making the path for everyone else. Captain America was last because his shield would protect them from behind.

About thirty minutes of hiking they made it to what appeared to be a clearing. Spider Man took the lead this time. He slowly led the way.

About ten minutes later there was a cave in the side of the mountain. Wolverine said "I smell people close by."

Black Panther said "Yes but something is off about the people. I can't place it. They are not fully human I don't think."

Spider Man gave a nod and said "Ok Captain your turn, lead the way with your shield, Wolverine guard our six. Black Panther you will remain second behind Captain if you smell anything unusual let us know."

They went into the cave, once they made it around a corner it opened up into a huge cavern. It was well lit and you could see people moving like ants going back and forth.

Spider Man said "Please do not kill unless you have to. They may have family."

They all gave a nod, though Black Panther did not agree completely with that idea.

Spider Man told Black Panther "Ok, you can lead now if you want. You are extremely stealthy so you can take the lead."

Black Panther gave him a nod and began walking in the shadows and he disappeared.

Spider Man shut his eyes and used his spider sense to track him. He was moving extremely fast. Black Panther took out several guards.

Spider Man shook his head he thought to himself "I told everyone NOT to kill! At least those guards won't be telling anyone anything."

About thirty minutes later Black Panther came back to them he told them of a passage to where it seems like a holding cell of sorts.

Spider Man said "I thought we agreed on no killing."

Black Panther said "Unless necessary."

Spider Man growled and said "When you sneak up behind someone and slit their throats I think you could have kept going on without being noticed! Now you put us all into jeopardy! When their shift ends and they do not report do you think no one will think that will raise any eyebrows!"

Black Panther growled.

Spider Man's suit slowly became black. Spider Man hissed and said "I am the leader here. I thought you were a king, but I can see I was wrong. A leader must learn humility before he can lead. A leader should lead by example not just by words!"

Black Panther said "I don't see you taking charge here!"

Spider Man was about to make a reply but his danger sense went off. He said "We can finish this later. But right now we need to get out of here!"

Black Panther asked "Why are you scared?"

Spider Man said "No because we've been noticed!"

Black Panther asked "How do you know?"

Spider Man growled "My danger sense."

Black Panther rolled his eyes and said "Of course, your danger sense! Don't you mean 'Spider Sense'? Yeah right I bet you made that up!"

Just then about a hundred armed guards surround them with more on the way.

Spider Man said "Told you so!"

Wolverine drew he claws out and snarled.

Captain America put his shield on his left arm and pulled out a pistol with a silencer.

White Tiger turned on her electrified claws and growled.

Black Panther turned his electric claws on as well.

Spider Man or should we say 'Black Spider' stood there unmoving. He was looking for a way to get out without killing them, which was impossible. The Black Spider said to the guards "Let us go and we will let you live."

The leader laughed and said "I think you are in no position to makes threats!" All of the guards cocked their guns and pointed at them.

Black Spider looked around and smirked he grabbed White Tiger discreetly by the hand. Who caught onto his plan. Then she grabbed Captain America's hand.

Black Spider said to Wolverine "Ready for a fight?"

Wolverine said "Always…" then Wolverine charged. Then Black Spider jumped onto the ceiling with White Tiger and Captain America in tow. All of the guards shot at the same time they took each other out. Wolverine was hit but his healing factor made sure he was going to go down. He made it to the front line and began his slaughter. Wolverine was gutting people like they were fish. Cutting some of them in the stomach, and cutting the heads off of others. His claws were going through them like a hot knife through butter.

Black Panther was fine because of his Vibranium mesh. He too went on the aggressive. He went the opposite direction of Wolverine. He began to fight he used the guards with gun to his advantage he would wait until right before they shot then move so they were taking each other out. He would slit their throats or break their bones.

After a few minutes Black Spider lowered Captain America to join the fray.

Captain America threw his shield knock out several of the guards he drew his pistol and began shooting. He did not want to kill but he needed to if he wanted to survive. This was war. He caught his shield when it came back to him and not a second too soon he got his shield back just in time to block a barrage of bullets, the bullets bounced off the shield and killed the shooters.

Black Spider jumped down with White Tiger in his arms he told her "Please do not begin to kill. You haven't yet and please do not begin to now."

White Tiger looked at him and said "Ok, I will not kill them at least if I can help it."

Spider Man said "Thank you."

And they too joined the fight.

Black Spider webbed a group of them immobilizing them. He jumped over several and landed between a couple his spider sense went off he jumped onto the ceiling and saw two people falling down dead. Peter was sick to his stomach, Spider Man felt slightly guilty, Black Spider said "Served them right."

Spider Man jumped down and landed next to White Tiger he fought with her for a few seconds, he saw she had it and left her.

Soon only a few people remained.

Spider Man said "Keep those ones alive!"

Wolverine gave him a nod.

Black Panther was going to kill them anyway if it was not for Spider Man webbing him. Spider Man practically yelled "What is wrong with you?!"

Black Panther said "What is wrong with you? You won't kill, you were hardly fighting!"

Spider Man said "You're right Spider Man will not kill nor will the man behind the mask kill, but there are others that can and will."

Black Panther scoffed and said "Whatever!"

Spider Man spider sense went off, he looked and saw the only guard that was alive touching a button on his arm. Then his danger sense kicked in.

The room began to fill up with a gas, it wasn't affecting him do to his suit's filter, but it didn't work for the rest of them. First out was Black Panther because he had super smelling, but not a super healing factor. The next one was Wolverine super smelling but his smelling is what did him in. Next one out was Captain America being closest to the vent. White Tiger was the last to succumb to the gas. Spider Man quickly stood over her protectively, not three seconds after he got over did a dozen guards show up with gas masks.

The guards surrounded them and said "Give up now and we may show you mercy!"

One of the guards asked "Why aren't you knocked out cold?"

Spider Man said "Spider's don't breathe through lungs."

Another guard said "I thought you were a man?..."

The leader said "Give up now or die…"

Spider Man said "I don't quit."

The guard said "Very well then if you don't then we will flood this place will poisonous gas."

Spider Man said "Why?"

The guard said "You have five seconds. 5…"

Spider Man asked "Can we negotiate?"

"4…"

"Come on man!"

"3…"

"Will you give me time to think?" Spider Man asked.

"2…"

Spider Man said "Why would you do this?"

"1..."

Spider Man said "OK, ok I yield…" then he added in his thoughts 'for now…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well how was that chapter?**

 **I hope enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	31. web of lies

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all right go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for you review as well. I do not care for writing lemons I have no experience so it is difficult.**

 **Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

 **The story continues…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Spider Man said "OK, ok I yield…" then he added in his thoughts 'for now…'

Then his spider sense went off, he did not move, he got hit in the head with a hammer, a big hammer. He let himself fly back a few feet, he did not need to fly back because his Vibranium absorbed everything. He knew he needed to plan and he would need his strength later so he fell asleep. It may be a long time till he gets to sleep again so he took it.

When Black Spider woke up he found himself suspended by his hands in shackles five feet from the ground and fifteen feet from the ceiling, his feet were in shackles as well. He was in the middle of a room, he looked around and found Captain America on the left of him, Captain America was frozen (again) from the neck down. Wolverine was on the other side of the room on Spider Man's right, Wolverine was in some sort of chair with his claws pointed directly at his heart. Black Panther was in a cage chained near the ceiling, his suit was off, as was everyone else's. Right in the middle was White Tiger, she was on some sort of table with her arms stretched over her head and her legs stretched as far as they could go, she too had her mask off.

Black Spider knew he had his mask on but did not know why they did not take his off. He said "Tiger you ok?"

White Tiger looked at him her eyes spoke volumes no she wasn't.

Black Spider began to strain until he heard someone say "It's pointless you know. We made it for someone stronger than you."

Black Spider not missing a beat and asked "Which one Hulk, Thor, or Thing?"

The voice said "All of the above. Now tell me who are you and what are you?"

Black Spider asked "Who are you?"

The voice stepped out of the shadows and it was a man, he was taller than most. He had jet black hair, deep forest green eyes, and pale skin.

Black Spider growled and snarled and said "LOKI!"

The man said "I am not he. My name is Professor Spencer Smythe."

Black Spider growled "Why are you here?"

Professor Spencer asked "Why are you here this is government property."

Smythe asked "Who are you and where are you from?"

Black Spider was going to have some fun and when he said "I come from a planet far, far away, about ten light years away."

Smythe asked "Do you expect me to believe that?"

Black Spider said "I don't care I telling you the truth, you can believe it or not!"

Professor Spencer Smythe said Let's see if you keep the lies up when we hurt the girl…"

Black Spider growled and said "Touch her and I will kill you all!"

Professor Spencer Smythe smirked and said "Spider Man would never kill."

Black Spider said "I am not Spider Man!"

Professor Spencer Smythe was worried now he asked again "Ok now tell us who you are and where you came from!"

Black Spider said "I come from a planet far, far away. My name cannot be pronounced in the human throat. So my name is meaningless."

Professor Spencer Smythe was beginning to believe him. Professor Spencer Smythe asked "What species are you?"

Black Spider said "It is very similar to what you humans call a spider, on my planet Arachnids are like earth's people. We rule our planet."

Spencer was now curious "What type of creatures are there on that planet of yours?"

Black Spider said "We have my people though like you humans we have different races; we have hunters who usually don't stick to one place for very long. We have people similar to your common spiders that make webs and stays next to it and it is common that several spiders make a huge web and we share in the food we catch we are far more social than spiders on your planet. We have a few renegades like the tapsters, they are similar to your tap door spiders, but the tapsters are cannibals and will eat anything that wanders into their trap. I dislike the water intently, but there are a lot of spiders that live on, in, and near the water!

Like this planet we had our own share of enemies. Namely the rival gang, they are similar to your Scorpions, they are sometimes stronger than us spiders and they usually have far better armor than the spiders, though us spiders are more cunning than they. The Scorpions tend to be loners."

Spencer paused trying to take it all in and asked "Prove it."

Black Spider smirked and said "Take off my mask."

Spencer said "We can't it will not come off unless we skin you and nothing will pierce it!"

Black Spider said "Male are negatively charged, and let me guess you had several males try? Let me guess again they are either dead or unconscious."

Spencer said "Yes and yes. How did you know?"

Black Spider did not say a word. After several seconds he said "This is not a mask anyway."

Smythe said "WHAT!"

Black Spider said "Not a mask, this is not a mask and suit, I adapted to this planet and I was able o hide myself from you species but if you wait one second…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Once again I do not own anything all right go to Marvel!**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Please leave a review!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel why do I even say this? I mean everyone on Fan Fiction does not own anything so why say it? I guess it is in the agreement.**

 **Thank you "The Story Shadow" for your review they are appreciated very much.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your reviews as well they are all appreciated very much.**

 **The story continues…**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Black Spider said "But if you wait one second…" He slowly began to morph he made to transformation processes slower than it needed to be he wanted it to scare everyone. Soon the transformation was complete there stood 'Spider Demon'. He was now standing with his feet on the ground with his arms raised slightly above his head.

Spider Demon said "Being on this filthy planet of yours meant that I had to adapt and change my form into a human form otherwise I would have been hunted down like an animal."

Spencer Smythe and everyone (but White Tiger, Captain America and Wolverine) was afraid a few people even had heart attacks and died. When Smythe recovered and asked fearfully "What are you?"

Spider Demon did not answer with words right away he growled and said "You human could say I am an 'alien' I suppose."

One of the guards said "He's sure is ugly!"

Spider Demon snapped and said "Look who's talking the pig! By the way I am hungry why don't you give me that swine?"

The man who made the comment quickly ran out of the roof and kept running…

Spider Demon began to strain a little and the chains began to creak and groan, all of the guard pointed guns at him but Spencer said "Wait, let's see how strong he is, but put a gun to the girls head if he fight put a bullet in her brain."

White Tiger woke up long before Spider Man or Black Spider did, she heard the whole thing and thought to herself 'I never knew he could lie! I guess desperate times call for desperate measures!' White Tiger was grateful that he woke up because she overheard that they were going to 'do something with her' and she did not like the sound of that. Though they did beat her a little but she could endure the physical pain. They tried to make her tell them who the man behind the mask was, she told them "I don't know!" and they hit her until they finally were convinced that she was telling the truth. They put cat nip next to her and for some reason it made her weaker and feel drunk, then she realized she WAS part feline!

Captain America woke frozen he hated ice! This was his nightmare come true he slept over 70 years in ice last time he did not mind fire his skin didn't burn easily. He was frozen from the neck down unable to move. He had an itch on his nose and he couldn't even scratch it! It was torture to the veteran.

Black Panther woke up without his suit on. He felt naked without it. T'Challa woke up in chains in a cage, he smelt cat nip. Cat nip was one of the only things that would affect him! He may have been a master escape artist but he could not escape the effects of cat nip!

Wolverine woke up in a chair made up of Titanium. Even with his strength he couldn't warp the Titanium chair. His fists were against his chest with his claws pointed at his heart. There was nothing to cut him free behind him. They tried to make him speak but he refused, they even skinned him alive, well sort of the moment they got the skin up a new layer of skin would be down, it was extremely painful! He refused to speak a word.

White Tiger heard him tell the tale it was almost too fake to be real she almost half believed it herself and she knew it was fake! It was a good tale but when he transformed into that spider thing the looks on everyone's faces were priceless! Then when he began to strain he broke the chains with ease! Then they pointed several guns to her head that was not so cool.

Wolverine heard the story he thought 'No one is ever going to believe it!' then he too began to question it. I mean they have seen aliens before so it is not too farfetched. When Black Spider morphed it was startling at first but he had seen him do that a few times so he wasn't too shocked.

Black Panther or should we say T'Challa? T'Challa heard the story like everyone else he did not buy it for one second, or didn't until he transformed into that spider monster thing! He was terrified of it! He has not known fear in so long he forgot what it was like to be afraid. This thing taught him humility the one virtue he had forgotten. He now knew he did wrong fighting, the fighting got them captured if he would have followed orders they would have been free! But now they all had to pay the consequences of HIS actions and for that he is sorry.

Captain America heard the story as well and like everyone else he thought it was completely made up, but since he fought some aliens in New York City a few years ago he knew there were other beings in the universe, maybe even multiple universes, multiverse? When Black Spider morphed into that spider monster thing what was his name again yes Spider Demon, when Spider Man transformed into Spider Demon that made Captain America flinched until he remembered who it was. Captain America almost laughed at the faces of the guards if it was not for the fact it was no laughing matter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Once again I do not own anything all right go to Marvel.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all right go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review yes 'cat nip' I had to think of something that would stun the two feline heroes so that is why I had to 'cat nip' so yeah.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well**

 **Do not expect me to keep updating at this rate I would if I could but I cannot promise this rapid updating schedule.**

 **The story goes on like a river it flows and goes on the story goes on…**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spider Demon broke free but froze when he saw the guns pointed at his wife he growled and said "You humans are a pathetic species."

Spencer froze hearing the growl it made most of the guards blood feel like ice, Smythe said "And yours is a monster!"

Spider Demon chuckled and said "Monster is a relative term to a canary a cat is a monster. You humans are so use to being the cat."

Smythe said "You are a fool."

Spider Demon said "The human race is saved only because I took pity on a few humans. The human race is corrupt. You and your species are lower than rodents and roaches!"

Spencer said "Prove that one!"

Spider Demon growled then with a dark chuckle he said "Very well, your species conduct experiments on CHILDREN! Even roaches know better than to seek their own gender when finding a mate! Rats do not kill their babies unlike your pathetic race. No sir you and your species commit genocide when you kill the next generation. You say 'it's a right for a woman to chose' I say **** that! If your parents murdered you when you were not yet even born you wouldn't be here!"

Spencer said "You have no right to say that!"

Spider Demon said "The truth cannot be silenced."

Spencer said "You know nothing about our culture."

Spider Demon said "I don't have to know your culture. Your culture is like sewage it is filthy and reeks! The human race fights and wars over nothing but a few rocks (gold) and liquefied animal remains (gas and oil) you have people starving in nearby counties not because there is not enough food but because you humans are too selfish to share! Children are sent to war to die! Tell me now where am I wrong?"

Spencer shook with both fear and anger and said "You underestimate us."

Spider Demon chuckled and said "Like you underestimated the chains and restraints? No I do not, I call it how I see it. You sir are one of the lowest beings I have ever seen!" Spider Demon took a step towards him and stopped when he heard the clicking of the guns. Spider Demon said "Make you a deal release the others and I will stay behind without a fight."

Spencer said "What would I want with you?"

Spider Demon said "I know for a fact that you have human animal hybrids."

Spencer said "How do I know if you will keep your word?"

The Spider said "You don't you have to trust me like I have to trust you."

Smythe said "No deal."

Spider Demon said "Very well then. Why is it always the hard way?"

Smythe asked "What do you mean?"

Spider Demon made no reply he moved even faster than when he was running on the treadmill he made it the guards at the head of the table and broke their arms and threw them across the cavern into where the snipers were. He grew one claw on one of his six arms and cut Ava free. He carried her to where Captain America was he hit the ice shattering it into ice crystals. He webbed the shield to himself and handed it over to the Super Soldier. Who in turn threw it at some guards that were going to shoot at them.

With Ava still in his arms he made it to where Wolverine was he simply broke the chair and set free 'the beast' and Wolverine charged head first into a group of guards. When everyone regrouped Spider Demon reached into his pocket and pulled out a journal and gave it to White Tiger and said "If I do not make it out read this."

White Tiger said "We are not leaving you behind!"

Spider Demon snapped and said "Stop thinking about yourself, think about our kids, and protect them."

White Tiger saw that he was right she did not agree with it but he was right.

Spider Demon jumped up and broke the bars of the cage then stood there looking at Black Panther in the eyes then he cut his chains and said "Go now before I change my mind!" He lowered Panther down to the ground. He jumped and when the other gathered around them.

Spider Demon said "First let's finish the mission, find the hybrids see if we can reverse it if not we will have to either train them so they can be on our side if not that than we will have to kill them."

Spider Demon shrunk down and became Spider Man (in his 'White Spider' suit) and Spider Man said "I do not want to kill but there has to be a way around that option."

White Tiger nodded and said "Yeah I see. I know that we do not want to kill anyone."

Spider Man led the way further into the cave system. When they got to the back of the cave there was a pit and the pit was full of…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Once again I own nothing all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **I thought of a few more ways to kill Spider Man; (cutting off of the head) 2. You can drown him but that is only a temporary fix bring him to the oxygen rich room he will revive. 4. You can put him in space though bring him back to oxygen he will revive. 3. He can pump him full of Vibranium or** **Adamantium** **it has to be that otherwise his body will melt it.**

 **That is all for now Please leave a review and don't forget to follow and favorite the story!**


	34. Incident in the cave

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Thank you "The Story Shadow" for your review.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your reviews as well.**

 **So far pretty much only you two leave a review I hope that changes soon!**

 **Sorry for the wait but here is the long awaited chapter!**

 **Well the story continues...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When they got to the edge of the pit they looked over the lip and a hundred feet down the cliff the bottom of the pit was full of hybrids. No not an animal hybrid like a hybrid dog or cat, but hybrids as in human and animal crossover.

There were hundreds and hundreds of these 'monsters'. Some of them were more human looking than others but they were all unsightly to look at.

Spider Man took off his mask it was a mistake, the moment he took off his mask he was assaulted by some sort of invisible force, he put the mask back on and Spider Man said to Wolverine "Logan you smell that?"

Wolverine asked "What are you talking about kid?"

Little did they know that the air was filled with pheromones that were affecting Spider Man, both the man and the spider.

Peter tore off the mask and they could see lust and rage in his eyes he said "I don't know, but I know what I want..." He looked to White Tiger.

For a second Peter came to his senses and said "You guys better run..."

White Tiger never saw Peter or Spider Man like this it was sort of scary.

Wolverine saw this and knew he Spider Man was looking for some 'action' and would fight anyone and anything that stood in the way. He himself felt something similar when he was younger say 200 years younger.

Captain America was not about to leave a girl alone with a, unpredictable being. He remembered teenage hormones and lusts. But this sure was not one of those cases!

Black Panther would have thought that the 'Spider' would have been in heat if spiders had a mating season. Then he thought 'wait do spiders even have a mating season I haven't a clue!'

Spider Man forced all of the males out and webbed White Tiger to a nearby wall...

Spider man pushed her down to the ground and started to pull at her costume. She let out a moan as his hands roamed her body, stripping her of the white and black outfit. Spider Man caught her in his web, the smell of her hair, feel of her body and beauty of her features holding him captive. She lent a hand to strip him also.

They were clad in just underwear now. Peter's hand slipped into her knickers and her throat was filled with a string of gasps and moans. The expression that had set on his face showed he was calculating his next move

Her bra was the first to fall and his hands pounced onto her exposed breasts like a tiger onto its prey. He clasped her boobs tightly and his thumbs brushed over her nipples several times. Her hands were pressing against his chest testingly, as if daring him on.

They were at it like dogs, pawing at each other in lust-filled hazes. Her body pressed tightly beneath him, Ava's hands crawled free and wandered to the rim of his boxers. His underwear was tossed aside swiftly. With a smirk on his face he retaliated, tearing her knickers apart. A primal force rose up inside of him as the shreds of her underwear were discarded and he had her pinned tightly beneath him. He spanked her roughly.

Exquisite noises came from Ava Parker as Peter spanked her. Each time his hand made contact with her ass cheek he thought it would be the last time and he'd move onto the next activity, but each time she made a new noise that made him spank her again. She was offering no resistance, now on all fours as he sat back on his knees behind her, slapping her butt repeatedly.

The spanking lasted far longer than Peter had expected it to, but perhaps not as long as Ava would have liked. She did like what came next though. His dick rammed into her tight ass.

As he had sex with her doggy style, his hands rested on her shoulders, gently rubbing. She was panting for breath as he thrust back and forth. Much to her amazement, each time she called out for him to go faster or to go harder, he did. She didn't think it was possible, but each time he managed it. Her body was shaking with each monumental thrust he gave.

Then Peter spun her onto her back, laying her down and positioning himself above her. He started to thrust down into her again. His lips pressed into hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue searching her mouth, fighting against hers for control. She felt the pounding of his hips draw to a close and he ejaculated. He kept kissing her though, then he brought his lips back and kissed down her neck and along her collarbone.

His mouth travelled all the way down her naked body until it finally became clear to the nude Ava that they were far from finished when he started to kiss her vagina. His tongue dancing over her clit. "Amazing..." she moaned out in disbelief and delight.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well here is another chapter a few people wanted a lemon or two so yeah...**

 _ **it maybe sometime before I update again so sorry for the wait.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review.**

 **"The Story's Shadow" yeah not a big fan of the spanking either, but I was talking with a friend in the real world and I got inspired by it so it was based off of his story he told me. Well I took liberty with the details and what not but I got the idea from him for my story.**

 **WHY was he acting out of the normal even by my standards? Because he was being manipulated by the pheromones and Ava was in heat, the excitement turned her on and Peter was assaulted by the pheromones but there is more to it than that!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peter woke up sore, very sore and exhausted and he did not remember ANYTHING that had happened a few moments ago. Ava was naked and asleep in his arms. He muttered and said "I do not think I want to know what happened I think in this case bliss will be ignorance!"

Wolverine finally was able to cut the last bit of webbing out of the entrance he saw Peter and Ava resting in a web, they were still butt naked if it was not for some webbing blocking the view. He heard them they were extremely loud. He hoped Ava was ok. That look that Peter gave her was one of a primeval lust. He felt something in the air at the time but did not think a thing of it. Now seeing the Spider and the man back to normal he knew it was something literally in the air, he lead Captain America out of the cave where the Spider had webbed them. The webbing was black and very, very sticky and strong. Every time he would cut through it his arm would get stuck and he would cut the other arm free that arm would get stuck. Captain America had to pull him off the web more than a few times!

Captain America was not very happy he was pretty much thrown into a shallow cave and had someone throw somebody (Wolverine) on top of him. Then the lights were shut off leaving them in pitch blackness, until he remembered he had a flashlight. He had to listen to the whole thing, he could only imagine what was happening not that he wanted to watch. When he was finally able to exit the cave he saw the two nude teenage lovers in a web.

Black Panther ran when he got the chance when the 'Spider' said run, he ran! Then after a few moments he went to go back and the way to them was blocked by a massive black spider web. It was extremely sticky and strong. He simply left the team.

Wolverine saw them he grumbled and brushed against a string of web. Peter instinctively and instantly tackled him and mummified him in a web cocoon. Peter saw Logan in the mess and realized he was naked himself then he asked "What happened?!" he quickly webbed himself to cover as much of himself as plausible.

Wolverine asked "What don't you remember?"

Peter asked "Remember what? And why are we in a cave? Why was I with Ava?"

Wolverine said "You really don't remember do you?"

Ava then made woke up in the web, it was not the first time she woke up in a web, but it was unexpected. They were on a mission, then they got captured, then they went to a pit and the pit was full of creatures that she could not even begin to describe them. Then Peter went… let's say he walked on the wild side (not that she minded) she was a little sore, ok A LOT SORE. She found her clothes on a spot higher in the web she made it to it and put on her undergarments first then her suit. She did so without making a noise which was a good thing. She jumped down and saw Peter in his own webbing, but it kept sliding down his body like a very thick goo. She found his 'White Spider' suit and she got it and tossed it to him.

Peter put on the suit and the memories flooded back to him the mission, the pit though he did not remember the 'incident' but he remembered everything else. He said to Wolverine "I think I now remember most everything now."

Peter walked over to the edge of the pit and looked over the lip of the pit and felt a sudden hit, White Tiger and Wolverine quickly grabbed him and held him, they asked him what had happened he said "I think I know how they keep them in there now."

Captain America asked "How do they?"

Spider Man said "Look at them, they are no longer quote unquote 'humans' so they added some sort of a force field that keep the hybrids in."

Wolverine asked "How do you know that?"

Spider Man said "I felt it." With that answer they knew that there maybe a little trouble.

They left the pit, but Spider Man had a feeling and he was following it, the feeling took him through several rooms and through a couple air vents but he found something that was very, very interesting. The room was mostly empty but there were some jars with some sort of white substance in them, there was a jail like room with a hollow cave with thick steel and titanium bars. There was a desk with some papers on it. Spider Man knocked over some of the jars and it made a puddle of paint like substance, he stepped into it absent mindedly as he looked through the papers.

The feeling was gone and he left the room. He caught up with White Tiger, Captain America and Wolverine he showed them the papers…

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **I would like at least two reviews before I update this time!**

 **Ps what do you think should happen in the next chapter?**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review. I respect you that you respect to women that is a good thing. As I said before it was inspired and partly written by a friend. I made a few tweaks because he was a bit more graphic than I liked I made it more 'gentle'.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well I see your point, there are not as many people reading rated "M" stuff, point taken.**

 **Well here is another chapter for you all!**

 **The story goes on…**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He showed the group the papers, it was HYDRA and Oscorps. It had a list of experiments most of which was failed and died, but there were several dozen that survived but went insane and became violent. But there were a several dozen successes to list a few 1. Scorpion. 2. The Lizard. 3. Man Spider. It showed a picture of each one and a list of powers that came with it.

Scorpion was a human scorpion hybrid the Scorpion had a ten foot long tail with an eight teen inch venomous stinger that could spray acid from a distance over thirty feet away. He could climb on walls and had super human strength and was faster than any man could ever be. He had green armor that was bullet proof and claws. He could cut through steel cable three inches thick with ease. His venom could kill a man in under three minutes.

The Lizard was a human reptile hybrid. The Lizard was ten feet tell standing on its hand legs and it was fifteen feet long from the tip of its nose to its tip of its tail. He was faster and stronger than Scorpion he had a healing factor that could heal from bullets wounds in mere seconds. He could cling to walls like a gecko. He could also change his color like a chameleon making him extremely dangerous. He could hold his breath for over two hours and was an excellent swimmer. He could secrete pheromones that could control reptiles as well as manipulate the 'reptilian brain' of humans making them violent and primitive. The Lizard also had a toxic bite that would prevent clotting and make your blood extremely thin causing internal bleeding in death within five minutes for the average man. He had dagger like claws on each hand and foot that ranged from three inches to six inches.

Man Spider was created to try to be Spider Man, but it went horribly wrong. He was a human spider hybrid. From the waist up he was a man, but he had six inch fangs dripping with venom. From the waist down he was a hairy spider mostly a tarantula. He had claws on the end of each spider leg. He could shoot webbing out of his spinneret out of his abdomen, he could commutate with spiders making him even more dangerous. His lower body was a dark brown color with orange around the joints of the spider. His human skin color was a dark tan similar to that of an almond. His venom could kill in under a minute. He too could climb on walls though he preferred the ground. He even liked an underground trap door. He was a visual hunter relying on eyesight primarily.

.

.

.

Wolverine and Captain America were speechless, White Tiger was shocked. But Spider Man did not show them all of the paper work, he kept a document of a secrete project.

They walked for some time until Spider Man them stopped near where they were chained up he turned to White Tiger and began taking off his 'White Spider' suit White Tiger felt fear. Spider Man sensed it and felt ashamed he said softly "I will never hurt you Ava, I would rather die before I hurt you!" Spider Man took a deep breathe and said "Here put this on, this should protect you from nearly everything, keep your suit on from under it will save us time."

Captain America looked away but not before noticing several scars on his chest from earlier and his twelve pack.

Wolverine rolled his eyes but did not care too much.

Peter in his boxers walked over to where a dead guard laid and took the clothes off of the guard and put it on himself it was nearly a perfect fit. He tossed Captain America an assault rifle that was near the body and said to Steve Rogers "I have a feeling we may need this."

White Tiger put on his suit and it seemed to conform to her. The suit fit her really well much to the disappointment and joy to Spider Man. She looked great in it! But that meant she looked really, really good in it. He was a very jealous husband / boyfriend.

The goo slipped inside of Peter's shoe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well here was another chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it (You too girls)!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Where do you think the story should go on from here?**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own anything all right go to Marvels!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review they are very useful and helpful!**

 **Well here is another chapter for you the readers this chapter should break 75,000 words that is cool!**

 **The new season of "The Ultimate Spider Man" is coming this Sunday (June 12 2016) I can hardly wait!**

 **Well the story goes on...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He tossed Captain America an assault rifle that was near the body and said to Steve Rogers "I have a feeling we may need this." He bent down again and picked up several magazines of bullets for the assault rifle.

Captain America just nodded and Peter began to lead them, Steve slowed down a little so he could talk to Logan. He whispered in the softest quietest voice he could muster and asked "Did you see the claw marks on his chest?"

Wolverine said in a quiet voice sensing the need to be quiet and said "Yeah of course why do you ask?"

Captain America said "He has a healing factor up to par with yours and Dead Pool's he should have been healed pretty much the moment he got them!"

Wolverine said "Yeah, but he said he can control it and slow it down to a normal person."

Captain America was still unsure he knew something was up but he knew he would have to keep an eye out on the boy.

Wolverine did not think a thing about it until Captain America brought it to his attention, now he has to keep an eye out for the Parker kid AND his family!

Peter stopped suddenly and asked "Wolverine can you sense anything around here?"

Wolverine stopped and smelled the air he smelt something he said "Yeah, I smell a female, not you Tiger, it is partly spider very similar to yours." He took a long slow sniff and said "In fact I would say if you were a female that WOULD be YOUR sent."

Peter said "I was not talking about that, wait, you mean to tell me that there is a female me? I mean I have seen stranger things heck I even saw a female version of myself before but where is it coming from?"

Wolverine grunted and said "Can't tell."

Peter gave him a nod and walked slowly ahead of the group White Tiger could tell he was having a battle within himself. After a while Peter stopped again and said in a stern low voice "Everyone stop moving now!"

Everybody froze, Peter said "Wolverine smell now!"

The mutant growled not liking to take orders but the seriousness told him not to question him. He smelled the air and he smelled a familiar sent his eyes widen he said "I smell Black Panther!"

Peter asked "Where is the source?"

Wolverine said "I can't tell for sure, but it seems to get stronger going that way." He pointed down a passage that looked like it went up to the surface.

Peter gave him a grateful nod and said to the group "Wolverine says he smelt Black Panther down that passage, we have a few options we can 1. Leave him behind and forget about it. 2. We can follow it. Or 3. We can separate to find out more things. I for one would rather not leave him behind." But he thought ' I really would not care if we go find him he DID leave us!

White Tiger and Captain America did not want to leave him behind Captain America said "We leave no man behind!"

Peter snarled and said darkly "Does that include traitor or deserters?"

Captain America saw his point and gave a nod of surrender but said "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Peter said "That is true" He said with a tired sigh.

White Tiger wanted to find him because of two reasons 1. He knew her father and he could train her but the main reason was to get back t him for 1. Getting them captured and 2. Abandoning them.

Peter did not have his wife explain he could tell she was not quite herself and did not want to push her.

Wolverine did not want to get him because he left them and he caused them to get captured, he disobeyed direct orders and it nearly killed them. He would not be surprised if Black Panther was a traitor.

Peter did not want to rescue Black Panther because he never trusted him his gut instinct told him to be wary of him. He wanted to get him but he was debating himself his spider side wanted Black Panther to be stuck in his own mess. BUT the human said of him wanted to give him a second chance there was a civil war raging inside. The human side won, but he knew there would be trouble brewing with that choice.

The group as whole chose to track down Black Panther though a few of them would not, but they will stick together.

They followed the tunnel for about a half hour until they saw what appeared to be a corpse, even from the distance they could tell it was Black Panther.

They were about to go straight into the room but Peter webbed in front of them and said "Wait, before we rush head long into this we need to be careful, WHY is he like that? What could have done this?"

Captain America said "You are correct that might be a trap."

Wolverine said "Good call kid."

Peter said "Logan, Steve, I need you to take Ava back to the surface and get her to New York. There is going to be trouble I can feel it. I have a feeling that there is something more to this than what meets the eye."

White Tiger crossed her arms, Peter took a step and hid behind Wolverine. White Tiger growled and said "I am not going anywhere! I am staying by your side!"

Peter groaned and said "Why do I pick the fiery ones?"

White Tiger asked "What does that suppose to mean?"

Peter jumped onto the ceiling in fright and said "Ummm, you're hot?" The way he said made it sound like a question.

White Tiger growled and said "Wrong answer!"

Peter said "You ARE hot you know?!""

White Tiger said "Thank you. But don't you dare change the subject!"

Peter sighed is defeat and said "My former girlfriend Gwen Stacey was very much like you, or should we say YOU are like her."

White Tiger said "Cut to the chase Parker!"

Peter flinched boy did he get her MAD what did he do? He was really afraid he fell off the ceiling but landed on his feet. Peter said "Gwen died because I could not save her, I was not fast enough, I am not good enough. I told her to stay I even webbed her to a car, she came just in time to save me from them human lighting rod, then after that some sort of an explosion happened and we fell, I webbed her in the chest we were falling to fast, the sudden stop broke her neck killing her instantly. I am not…" Then Peter Parker broke down he was weeping, he was sobbing remembering the pain like it was yesterday.

The group was speechless, they never knew Spider Man had a past like this, they heard about a dam breakdown and a major power out in New York but they never knew WHAT had happened! They has never seen Peter cry, this was a first for all of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Please leave a review, I have a few ideas of where to take this story but I want a few options that you the readers can help choose.**

 **What should become of the Black Panther Dead, or Alive? How did he get that way?**

 **1\. Peter and the rest of the group share their past and have a heart to heart.**

 **2\. When they try to comfort Peter, Peter becomes hostel and violent.**

 **3\. Peter quickly recovers and they keep asking him but he tell them "I will tell you guys later!"**

 **Please tell me what you think and that will help a lot!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own anything all rights goes to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **Thank you all who have followed and or favorited** **this story.**

 **The story goes on like a river it will end but it is just a matter of time before it ends...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peter said "Gwen. You guys brought back some memories some bad. You also brought back some dark memories when I wasn't good enough, I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't strong enough. I practically killed Gwen, she was blown off the tower and was falling down. I jumped after her I was going to web her, but my first web shooter was out of webbing. That costed me a few precious seconds. I webbed her with my other, it caught her but she stopped too quickly and it broke her neck, killing her instantly. When I made it back to the top her father was impaled by rebar killing him slowly the last words he said to me were 'protect her, promise me to stay away from her so she doesn't get caught up in this. You will make enemies. Keep her out of this. Promise me Peter!' I promised but it was too late."

Peter Parker broke down and he began to weep, he was sobbing remembering the pain like it was yesterday. The falling after Gwen webbing her before she hit the ground but was powerless to save her, she broke her neck broke killing her instantly.

The group was speechless, they never knew Spider Man had a past like this, they heard about a dam breakdown and a major power out in New York but they never knew WHAT had happened! They has never seen Peter cry, this was a first for all of them.

White Tiger slowly went towards him, she gentle put a hand on his sobbing shoulders and Peter froze. Peter looked into the masks' eyes he saw himself his eyes were already blood shot. He was not the prettiest of sights!

White Tiger said "I never knew..."

Peter gave her a sad nod and said "I thought I told you once before about calling me "Bug Boy", but I must have forgotten to tell you the whole story my bad."

Wolverine said "We all have a past we all have mistakes that we wish we could redo believe me I know."

Peter gave him a nod and said "Thank you." and his voice cracked as he said it. He took a deep breath and said "As much as I would LOVE to have a heart to heart with all of you, I think we need to find a better place and a better time for it. Black Panther needs Medical attention now!"

They all almost forgotten about him. They were about to rush in (again) but Peter once again webbed the front of them, Peter asked "Are we going to do this loop over and over and over again? I really do not want to!"

Peter said "Look at around him do you see that?" He pointed at the ground around Black Panther there was spider webs around him. Peter said "I would advice ALL of you NOT to touch ANY webbing at all!"

Wolverine rolled his eye and said "Over protective much?"

Peter said "Well I did nearly take a bite out of you an hour ago out of instinct so what about something that WILL eat you?"

Captain America said "Point taken, thank you Peter."

Peter said "Ok if I remember the map right either the medical supplies or the 'central web teleporter' is down that way."

They all looked at him as if he was crazy Peter said "What? I did not make that up, that WAS on the map!"

Peter webbed down the hall way until he hit the end of the tunnel, he shot another web line next to it and one below it, he in short made a bridge.

Before they got on Pete said "First let's get the medical materials before we move him. If it is the 'teleportation' room then let's see where it takes us, it may bring us home."

White Tiger said "Ok."

Peter was shocked that she agreed so quickly but he knew the others would go with her.

Then White Tiger said "Buuut... you will tell us well at least me your past later."

Peter knew it was a little too easy he said "Deal." with a defeated tone.

Peter said "Ok I will tell you but let's get out of here, my danger sense is going wild and it is making me sick!"

Peter took a step on the web bridge and it was solid enough for the rest to cross, he told them to go across first and that he would get Black Panther. Once again Wolverine led the way then White Tiger and then Captain America. Peter followed them they went into a room.

The room was surprisingly bright compared to the rest of the cave. The room on the far side of the cave had half cylinders big enough for the Hulk to stand in. Peter walked over to the other side and saw a little light above the cylinders that said "Earth 3321h".

Peter mutter and said "What is that suppose to mean?"

Wolverine said "I do not know and I do not wish to know either."

Peter wandered around the room and found several watch like bracelets he carefully picked one up and pushed a button on it. It flashed and on the face of the "watch" it showed the words "EARTH 3321H" and a computer said that in a robotic tone.

Peter said to himself "Looks like some sort of futuristic type of a thing, I think it as something to do with those cylinders. But there is only one way to find out."

He went to a different part of the room and hit a few switches and pushed several buttons and the room came to life.

Peter said to the group "Stay here I will go get Black Panther, DO NOT touch ANYTHING!"

The group nodded, except for White Tiger, she stood there with her arms crossed.

Peter left them alone just before he left the room he came back and said "Here I forgot to tell you that it maybe a good idea to put these watches on." He tossed all of them a "watch" and told them to put it on as he showed them how it worked then he jogged out of the room.

Peter left the room and he jumped onto the web bridge and walked over to near where Black Panther laid still. He carefully webbed the ceiling and made a pulley then webbed Black Panther and lifted him straight up. He put him on his back and run as fast as he could with someone on his back.

He made it back to the room a few minutes later.

When he got he immediately laid Black Panther on the table and took off his suit then he proceeded to web Black Panther's wounds shut he knew it hurt a lot but it would slow down the bleeding.

As Peter did this his danger sense began to escalate to a climax. Peter without saying anything shut the door and webbed it shut.

Wolverine snarled and said "What do you think you're doing Web Head!"

Peter said "Danger BIG time!"

Just then they heard pounding at the door. Peter added more webbing he jumped to the other side of the room and turned on the machine and a circular window appeared in the cylinders.

Peter said "Wolverine smell first make sure it is safe."

Wolverine stuck his head into the portal and smelled he said "It is New York City!"

Peter said "Logan you go first we will wait about ten to fifteen seconds before Captain America or White Tiger goes." The rocks began to crack as Wolverine jumped in.

Peter said "White Tiger you are next, please do not fight me with this one, we will talk later but right now I need you safe. Please go for me?" White Tiger saw the neediness and jumped in.

Captain America said "I am not leaving you behind son."

Peter said with a growl "I am not your son! Just get in there I should be able to slow it down a little. Look the more we wait the smaller the portal gets and the longer we wait the more likely Black Panther is going to die. I will carry him in unless you want to."

Steve said "I will carry him." Knowing that Peter would wait for the last second before entering himself.

Steve jumped in now the portal was the size of a large dog door and it was shrinking by the second.

A green thing moved so fast that Peter barely had time to move he jumped into the portal but felt a burning sensation on his right foot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well here was another chapter I was going to make it twice as long but I need some more time to plot over the idea.**

 **Things are not what they seem that is the only clue that I am going to give you until the next chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **What do you think should happen or what should they find?**


	39. Into a new world

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights goes to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your reviews and for taking your time to PM me thank you.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your reviews as well as for your PMs.**

 **Thank you all for reading this story I know it may not be the best but this is my best thank you for sticking with me!**

 **A note on the last chapter: It was Scorpion if you could not have guessed it. That chapter was a set of for the next few chapters in this arc there will be some secretes revealed about the past life of Peter Parker and Spider Man well at least SHOULD have some of his past told.**

 **Any reviews or PMs would be great some feed back would be awesome, I mean even flames would be better than this bitter silence but all I can do is ask and maybe beg. But it is up to you the readers to make up your own minds to leave a review or not to.**

 **Well the story goes on for now...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Steve said "I will carry him." Captain America put on Black Panther's 'armor'. Knowing that Peter would wait for the last second before entering himself.

Steve jumped in now the portal was the size of a large dog door and it was shrinking by the second.

A big green thing moved so fast that Peter barely had time to move he jumped into the portal but felt a burning sensation on his right foot. But the burning only lasted maybe five seconds before it dissipated.

Peter was free falling about forty feet from the ground everyone else looked like they were lower than he was.

Wolverine came in first he had a ten foot drop it was no problem for the mutant.

White Tiger had a fifteen foot drop it was nothing for the feline female.

Captain America had a twenty foot drop he landed on his shield with Black Panther in his arms, he jarred his legs but it was not too bad he had worse.

Peter was free falling from about forty feet up he was getting ready o land but someone or something grabbed him by the waist and dropped him off on a near by building.

The person was wearing a red and blue suit with web designs all over it, it had a small black spider symbol in the front and large red spider on the back. The suit was tight fitting showing that the person wearing it was defiantly female. When she spoke it was very similar to his voice just a little more high pitched.

She said "Being a hero is hard enough with out kids or MEN having a mid life crisis! You are setting a bed example for kids by jumping off buildings, you do know suicide is illegal right?"

Peter said "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down..." Peter realized his voice has deepened he looked down at the guards suit it had been far too big on him before now it was a light tight. Peter thought _'Ok this is a good surprise I am back into my adult body, I hope Ava like is, well she loved it but this will makes thing awkward!"_

Spider Girl was shocked but managed to say "Peter Parker? I did not recognize you! I thought all of the portals to other worlds were shut!"

Peter said "They were."

Spider Girl said with a chuckle "We need to stop meeting like this! You are a lot heavier than last time!"

Peter chuckled then realized that it had been over twenty years since "Spider - Verse" in his time and this is not to happen for another year to a year and a half! Peter asked "Uh, how long has it been since you helped me out with Electro and the Green Goblin?"

Spider Girl said "Only about a month maybe a month and a half. Why?"

Peter said "Can I explain later I have a dying man in need of medical assistance down in the alley. He was a hero."

Spider Girl got her wrist communicator and got Nicolas Fury she said to her "Nicole we have a hero down near tenth street he is bleeding badly we may need blood transfusion!"

Nicolas Fury gave her a grim nod and began ordering SHIELD agents to get there, about eighty five seconds later they were there and strapping in Black Panther into a stretcher. The agents paid little to no mind on the three other heroes.

Peter jumped down from the building and Spider Girl jumped down right after him they both landed with a soft thud, Peter felt a searing pain in his right foot but he refused to let it show.

Wolverine heard something and he swung around and nearly cut off Peter's ear with is claws.

Captain America did not hear anything until Wolverine's claws came out then he point the assault rifle at Peter and shot because he did not recognize him.

White Tiger heard the thud but she knew it was him, she did not know how but she just knew it was him.

Spider Girl moved Peter with a shove that prevented Wolverine's claws from doing damage, she webbed Captain America's gun causing it to jam and not fire.

White Tiger asked "Who is she Peter?!" she asked with a growl.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **So how was this chapter? I know it was shorter than most of my others but I that is all the time I have so work with me.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights goes Marvel!**

 **Please leave a review?**

 **I bet you did not expect this now did you, don't worry this is not the end of the world, or is it?**

 **So could you people please drop a review a little extra guidance would be great so yeah.**

 **Until next time...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "** conman99" **for** **favorting** this story

 **Thank you " Arkham Knight22" for following and favorting this story! **

**Thank you "Man285" for following and favorting this story and thank you for your reviews.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your reviews as well.**

 **YES! I Broke 80,000 words! the next goal is 100,000 words!**

 **Note 1: I will try to keep Petra Parker in Character on what Spider Man (in this case Spider Girl) should be, she will have a similar past to my version of Peter Parker but it will have a few changes due to being a girl and being in a different culture etc.**

 **Note 2: The portal jump caused Peter to go back into his 'adult' body, meaning; he is now about six foot, six foot one. Two hundred pounds pure muscle. His voice is several octave lower, meaning he has a deeper voice. He lost some flexibility and agility, but he more than makes up for it with speed and strength.**

 **Note 3: The rest of the gang will be there all female except for White Tiger, this world's White Tiger is a male. Most of the other super heroes will be female except for Wolverine, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Iron Man and a few others. Black Widow will still be a female but I am working on a OC (Orginal Character) male assassin I would like a spider name but it may be a waste of time I usually do not care for OCs anyway.**

 **The story continues...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

White Tiger asked "Who is she Peter?!" she asked with a growl.

Peter yipped and hid behind Captain America, Peter said "She's a friend."

White Tiger growled and took a step towards Peter and Captain America quickly got out of thee way, he gave Peter a pitied smile then gave him a look that said "You are on your own here kid!"

White Tiger asked with a growl "Peter now tell me WHO she is!"

Before Peter could say anything a voice said "Spider Girl!"

Everyone turned up and saw 'Nova' flying about fifteen feet in the air. Nova saw Peter and she said "Hello there handsome!"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Aren't you a little young to be flirting with an adult?"

'Nova' stuttered "well, I uh, hmm-"

Peter cut her off and said "My point exactly! Besides I am taken by another." He gestured to White Tiger who was till wearing his suit, it looked very similar to hers except for the mask. The mask had Spider Man's lenses in it still, the rest was pretty much the same.

Nova asked "White Tiger?!"

Peter said "It is a long story, can you call a ride or carry her to the Tri Carrier, Heli Carrier or whatever it is called now."

They could tell Nova was disappointed with the fact that she could not carry Peter nor could she even ask to go on a date with her. He had rejected her so easily but then realized that his 'girlfriend' was HOT!

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out several fifty dollar bills he handed them to Logan and said to him "Take Steve out to dinner, there is a good bar just around the corner near sixth street. I hear that it has some of the best burgers in the city. It also has steak, and ribs as well as sliders."

Captain America being a boy scout that he is was about to ask 'Where did you get the money?'

Peter said "Don't ask, I will tell you all later but not right now."

Steve gave him a nod and he and Logan were going to have a few drinks and have dinner truth be told he was starving! As was Logan. This was going to be like old times eating and drinking with an old friend.

Nova said to Spider Girl "Niccole wants to see you ASAP."

Spider Girl gave her a nod but before she left she said "Could you take White Tiger to the Carrier, I will take Mister Parker there."

Peter said "That would be great, thank you."

Nova was about to protest but a glare from Peter was enough to shut her up and to make her do as she was told. Nova wondered how such warm blues eyes could be so cold in an instant, but she kept those thoughts to herself.

A few minutes later they arrived on the deck of the Carrier, and almost the moment several dozen armed SHIELD agents came and pointed guns at Peter they yelled at him "Get on the ground now. Hands behind your head!"

Peter said with a sarcastic tone "The ground is several hundred feet below I can't touch the ground."

Spider Girl said "Slow down guys, I brought him here."

A guard said "You know the rules about guests."

Peter let a low growl escape, then before he could even blink all of the guards shot him with tranquilizers. He looked like a porcupine with several hundred needle like darts in his chest. Peter felt the effects of it immediately. He said slurred "I am not in the mood for this!" He swiped at them with an arm knocking most of them off, in return they shot even more at him. Peter looked towards White Tiger he said "Behave..." before shutting his eyes.

The guards quickly moved in and put some sort of handcuffs on him and put him in a prison cell they used for super villains. White Tiger was not happy but she knew if she messed up they were going to be in A LOT of trouble! It was not easy for her to stand and watch the guards shoot, then roughly treat him as though he was an animal or a villain. It just was not fair!

Peter woke up in a cell he was restraint by some shackle that were chained to the wall he saw a camera watching his every move and heard everything he would say. Peter growled and said in a loud voice "I did not come here as an enemy! What about the bill of rights? Innocent until proven guilty in a court of law? I will sue you if you do not release me!"

A few minutes later a female African American with an eye patch over one of her eyes walked in she asked "Who are you and where are you from?

Peter growled and said "I am not from this world!"

Spider Girl without her mask walked up to the cell to the woman and said "Nicole, I told you he was a friend of mine. Remember e few weeks ago when I disappeared for a few hours from my room?"

Nickolas nodded but did not say anything she was thinking about what was being said and what was being unsaid.

Spider Girl resumed on where she left off at "I disappeared to help Peter save his world. He is Spider Man from his world."

Nicole looked at Peter and then back at Petra she saw the almost identical resemblance. She gave a nod at the camera and the force field shut down and the chains fell off Peter.

He fell to his knees and said "Thank you Petra, though I washed you could have done that sooner, say... before I got shot!"

Petra said "At least you are out of it now."

Peter chuckled and said "You are right, let's meet your team." He paused then said "Wait, where is White Tiger, MY White Tiger?"

Nicole said "She's in a room training."

Peter turned to her and growled "You put me in chains and locked me in a cell, but you let her go and train?! I mean thank you for NOT locking her up, but come on!"

Nicole said "You can meet the team whenever you get over this rant." She said with a roll of her eye.

Peter said "Thank you Nick."

She chose to let it slide.

Nicole lead Peter to where the gang was waiting for him...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Once again I do not own anything all right go to Marvel.**

 **Sorry for yet another cliff hanger but once again it is part of a set up.**

 **Note: Yes Peter took the money off the dead bodies, it is not like the dead men need the money.**

 **What do you think should happen next? Please leave a review!**

 **I was thinking about having some sparks fly when two Alphas meet, but I am not sure if that is the route I want to go so a little review would be great!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review, I know Peter may have seen a little harsh but he was being chewed out by his wife and she was not helping him she he let his frustration out on her, he did not mean it in that way it just came out.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review on the last chapter as well.**

 **Note 1: The reason WHY Peter / Spider Man did not dodge those 'darts' was because of two reasons one was because of the toxins and venom his body is fighting and two because he did not want White Tiger to get shot, he forgot that White Tiger is wearing his 'suit'.**

 **Note 2: The reason that Captain America and Wolverine left without too much questions about the sudden change was because that were too confused to notice and were distracted with female Nova.**

 **"A Man who is too afraid to admit his fear is a man who won't overcome them. There is liberty in confession and freedom in acknowledgment." - Timothy J Dixon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Logan and Steve Rogers walked out of the dark alley with a small roll of fifty dollar bills. They were both dazed and confused so they really did not question anything, they were hungry, thirsty and tired. Logan followed his nose and found the 'bar' it really was not a bar it was closer to a tavern. They walked inside the tavern and it was a lot dimmer inside than it was in the sun. After waiting a few moments for their eyes to adjust they found it was a fairly large room with about twenty chairs and a bar with about fifteen stools. It was pretty crowed with only a few open chairs left. They chose a table in the far right hand side of them room where they were out of the way and where they could see everything coming in and out of the building.

A few minutes later a waitress came to them and asked them "What would you two like this evening?"

Logan said "I heard that he have some steak, I will have a steak and a pint of beer."

The waitress nodded and scribbled down his order and then turned to Steve and then asked him "And what would you like this evening?"

Steve said "I think I would like a hamburger and some fries as well as a mug of beer. Thank you."

The waitress wrote that order down as well and began to leave but turned around and asked "How would you like your steak cooked, rare, medium or well done?"

Logan said "I would like the steak either rare or medium rare, just salt and pepper for the seasoning please."

The waitress wrote that down then turned to Steve and asked him "And how would you like your burger?"

Steve said "I would like it either medium rare or medium, just do not over cook it please."

The waitress said "Thank you, your food will be here shortly."

They both thanked her and watched her take the order to the kitchen.

About ten minutes later the food came out steaming hot. The food was cook just perfect, and the seasoning was great as well. The steak was rare I mean really rare almost raw rare. That was the way Wolverine liked his food. The Hamburger was cooked to Steve's forte it was medium and juicy.

After they ate their meal they felt better, Logan ordered another beer for two, Captain America can not get drunk and it is really hard if not impossible for Wolverine to get drunk as well. After downing their fifth or sixth mug of beer they began to talk to themselves.

Steve said in a low voice to Logan "Was it just me or did the Parker boy changed in a few seconds?"

Logan said "I was thinking the same thing, something is up and it is messing with him. I think he is not telling us something. It is something important. I can smell it."

Steve gave the older veteran a nod of agreement and said "Did you see him fall off of the ceiling? I mean not once but twice?"

Logan thought back and said "You are correct, I thought he was tripping over his own feet in fear, but that is not the case, he was afraid but he did not trip."

Steve and Logan began talking about that and many other things.

0

0

0

Nicole Fury lead both Peter Parker and Spider Girl to where most of the (female) Ultimates were waiting. When they got there Peter noticed that White Tiger (the male, as well as his White Tiger) was not there.

Peter asked "Is this everybody?"

Nicole said "No, but the others are busy."

Spider Girl said "Ok team, this is Peter. Peter this is Nova (the first one you met here). The next one," she point to Nova's left Peter's right "this one is 'Iron Fist' she is the fortune cookie of the team with nearly endless proverbs." She walked down and pointed at a dark skinned girl that had A LOT of muscle and said "This one is Power Girl, she is the muscle of the team." Spider Girl pointed to herself and said "And I am Spider Girl, but you already knew that."

Peter said "Ok, so let me guess, Nova aka 'Sam Alexander', Iron Fist 'Denial Rand', Power Girl aka 'Luka Cage' and Spider Girl aka Petra Parker."

Everyone was shocked at the fact he knew all of there names they were about to ask him how he knew all of their names when...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Once again I do not own anything all right go to Marvel!**

 **Please leave a review**


	42. Chapter 42

_**I**_ **do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "** **Washington2798** **" for favorting and following me and my story.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well.**

 **Sorry for the delay of the last chapter, and possibly this chapter. Also I would like to apologize for the last chapter being either twenty five or seventy five words short. My goal is about a 1,000 words a chapter so yeah.**

 **The story continues on ward...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peter raddled off their names as if they were elements on the Periodic Table "Let me guess, Nova the human rocket aka Sam Alexander. Iron Fist the immortal Iron Fist, aka Daniel Rand. Power Girl aka Luka Cage. Spider Girl aka Petra Parker..."

Everyone was about to ask how in the world he knew who they were until they all heard a voice...

Peter recognized the voice though it was a few octaves lower than Ava's he knew who it was.

The voice said "Well if it isn't Peter Parker. Spider Girl told me quite a bit about you. I heard that you are 'Spider MAN', I also heard that you two were quote unquote 'twins' you two look almost nothing alike."

Peter turned around slowly there stood half way into the hall way and half way into the room stood White Tiger (the male) with his arms crossed leaning on the entrance.

Peter said with a chuckle "Last but certainly not least White Tiger aka Aiden Ayala."

White Tiger (the male) said with a humorless chuckle "Well I see you got stuck in our world, if you don't mind GO home."

Peter was almost tempted to growl and snap back but he instead said with a smirk and a mocking tone "What's wrong Tiger? A little jealous that a little old spider will take your girlfriend?"

White Tiger (the male) growled and said "You think you're all that don't you? Let's see HOW big of a man you are!"

Peter said with a chuckle "I am big enough for a tigress."

White Tiger and the rest of the group caught that. White Tiger said "Really? I honestly don't see her now. Maybe she found someone better?"

Peter let a venomous growl go and said "Come down here 'Mr. Big and Mighty'! and let's see who's the man!"

White Tiger (the male) cracked his knuckles and said "With pleasure!"

White Tiger (the male) jumped down from the high ground in front of the group and landed on his feet. Peter rolled his neck having several pops and cracks.

They began to circle one another Spider Girl was too shocked to say anything it had happen too fast. And like that the fight was on...

White Tiger (the male) went on the aggressive, he was a lot stronger than Ava was but slightly slower and needs a lot of training compared to Ava he was just sloppy, but to everyone else he looked like he was on fire with Peter backing up and on the defensive.

Then a voice that made Peter freeze happened, Peter knew the voice and feared the tone that it had.

The voice said "Peter Benjamin Parker!"

Peter froze at the wrong time White Tiger (the male) slashed at Peter with his electric claws but Peter who was distracted was unable to dodge this attack completely. He jumped back but not quick enough. The middle claw cut off all of his buttons off the guard's shirt.

Everyone froze and gasped at the sight, Peter had several recent claw marks on his chest and back not more than a few hours old. His chest looked like it was covered in dots like a mini Dalmatian except instead of being black and white it was red, white and purple.

Peter felt the sudden draft but was unable to move like a deer in headlights he was afraid of what everyone was thinking, he knew he had a lot of scars and those claw wounds just won't heal!

The group looked down and saw a blood trail of where Peter had walk, every other step with the right foot was a small puddle of blood with a yellowish green hue in it.

They then noticed Peter's favorting his left side though Petra was right handed and she was the 'Spider' in their world an assumed they would be about the same.

Peter looked at White Tiger (the male) and said two things the first one was "We will finish this later." Then after taking a breathe he said "And you opened up several wounds that were just beginning to heal." Then he said sarcastically "Thank you for helping me heal!"

White Tiger (the female) leapt down and stood to where Peter was standing. She looked at him and saw pain he was hiding, he was hiding it well but she could tell he was in A LOT of pain! She turned to Nicole Fury and said to her "Get Peter to sick bay!"

Peter said "No I am fine! I do not need to go to the doctors!"

White Tiger (the female) said "That was not a request."

Peter mumbled and said "Fine." But quickly added "Ok but I would like to be in isolation."

Nicolas Fury had never known anybody who wanted to be in isolation she asked "Why do you want to be in isolation?"

Peter said "I have my reasons and my reasons are my own. The only people I want seeing me is MY White Tiger and Doc Conner and MAYBE Petra Parker."

Nicole thought about it and said "Ok." Then she pushed a button and the medical staff quickly came and put Peter who was still protesting in a stretcher and hauled him off to sick bay.

White Tiger (the male) called out and said "I see who wears the pants in your relationship!"

Peter was too weak to reply between the venom of scorpion, the sedatives, and the other wounds he was wore too thin. He did not want Spider Demon to take over so he simply let go and let his body go into a deep sleep hoping he will wake up in a room with his wife right there with him. He fell into a deep, deep sleep.

White Tiger (the female) growled and the group plus White Tiger (the male) was terrified.

White Tiger (the female) growled and the group including White Tiger (the male) was petrified with fear.

She stalked towards the other White Tiger she could tell he was afraid, the sent of fear filled her nostrils and gave her 'wild side' a sort of high. She was mad, no, she was furious! She saw the whole thing from the moment the male White Tiger entered the room. She heard Peter's heart rate change when he first heard the voice. She saw his slightly shocked face that she was for sure no one else caught but her. She saw the 'fight' but she thought Peter was a little off his game so she called him out hoping to stop the whole thing, but her male counterpart did what she would have done years ago, focused on the goal ahead and not pay any attention on anything else.

When she got in front of the White Tiger, she growled and said "Aiden..." in a low threating voice.

It had been so long since Aiden felt fear like this. Sure he was afraid of Spider Girl getting hurt not that he would tell anyone. He was a little jealous of Peter, he could smell Ava on him, it was eerily similar to his own scent. When Ava showed up he was glad he had a mask on I mean he thought she was hot! Almost as good as Petra his girlfriend. Ava may have had bigger breasts BUT Petra's booty was killer. Ava had D sized breasts while Petra had c sized breasts. He would take Petra any day of the week and twice on Sundays.

The male White Tiger took off his mask revealing nearly the identical face as Ava's face. The female White Tiger took off the two masks and they looked at each other and they simply stared at the other this went on for about three minutes until Spider Girl interrupted the 'staring contest'.

Spider Girl said "You must be Ava, Peter told me A LOT about you. You two close?"

Ava said with a giggle "You could say that."

Spider Girl smirked and said "That close?"

Ava said "Hmmm hmmm!"

Spider Girl giggled.

Aiden said "Can someone let me in?"

Ava said to him "Let the girls talk... little boy."

Aiden turned and left the room but not before muttering something about getting even with "That Parker boy."

Ava ignored him for the time being.

Ava and Petra was getting along GREAT at first she thought they might not get along well but she is SO much like Peter but... different. They both have secrets that are their burden and theirs alone. She noticed that Petra also had some fresh cuts on her wrists that are not yet a week old. She remembered reading Peter's journal or at least had the most vivid dream of her life and saw the scars on his wrist and read what was hinted to have happened to him. She could only guess what Petra's past was like.

Petra was having some fun with Ava, she thought she and Ava were getting along really well. Ava reminded her of Aiden though somehow more... just... she could no put a finger on it but she could tell there was a difference between Ava and Aiden. Both were literally Tigers and warriors. Both lost their parents to Kraven, murdered in cold blood. Both White Tigers had their 'Spider' with them in their time of need. Both seemed to be the dominate one in the relationship, though Ava seemed to have more humility than did Aiden.

The two girls spent several hours talking about the other's world and how Peter seems to always be the one who both messes things up as well as fix them. They talked a lot about 'girl' things.

Ava went to sick bay to check up on Peter but something was up...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **"The Story's Shadow" / "Man285" well I made a few changes did I not?**

 **How was this chapter? I thought it was fine but what matters is what you the reader think. Do you think I should have done more talking with Spider Girl? Do you think I made Aiden the male White Tiger too aggressive? What about Peter?**

 **Please leave a review and give me some ideas on what is to come!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review. When I thought about bringing in a male White Tiger (Ava's counterpart) I wanted him to have a chip on his shoulder and a fiery attitude like she did though he IS a male and males usually butt heads with other males due to Testosterone. But I am thinking of a 'bonding' scene well more like 'empathy' scene but that is several chapters away.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well!**

 **Between "The Story's Shadow" and "Man285" you two are the main reviewers and therefore have A LOT of influence on where this story goes. Thank you for reviewing on most every chapter!**

 **Note 1: N** **o I will not due Spider MAN / Peter Parker and Aiden / MALE White Tiger. But I am thinking of a 'bonding' scene well more like 'empathy' scene but that is several chapters away. My morals are even more strict when it comes to that nature. (male x male). I may write a lemon outside of marriage though it be outside my morals but I understand, BUT I will not write nor condone gay, yaio, homosexual, or whatever else it is called. I am not a hater, but I have to stand on what I believe in.**

 **Well here is another chapter hope you guys (and girls) enjoy it!**

 **The story goes forward... for now...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ava went to check up on Peter after having a 'girls night out' with Petra when she got to sick bay some things were not quite right...

Ava arrived at Sick Bay to find it almost empty she found a doctor who was looking down at some papers on a clipboard and was rushing into another room.

She find a doctor walking uncomfortably she went up to him and asked with a slight growl "Where is Peter...?"

The doctor gulped remembering when Aiden did something similar when Petra was hurt by the Sinister Six, except this one was at least ten times fore frightening!

The doctor pointed to another room up stairs.

Ava gave a huff and a nod and ran that direction.

The doctor said out loud to himself "Why is it always me with the crazy cats?! First it was Aiden now this girl, I am allergic to cats! !his was not in my job description!"

Ava ran off in the direction he had pointed she went through the door and down the hall. She came to an area where they use to keep the Hulk before he could think. The Hulk that was rogue. This was a room that they used is Hulk ever became a 'mindless' being again. She find doctor scurrying in and out of the room like ants in and out of there ant hill when it is being attacked.

She jumped down the stair case not caring to take the time it took to run down, she jumped down and landed with a roll. She rolled onto her feet and continued running until she was near the 'room' then she slowed down to a walk.

She then saw Doc Connors with his missing arm and all carrying a brief case in his arm. He was booking it towards Fury's office, and she was going to follow.

She followed the Doctor to Fury's office where she listened carefully she over heard some things that might have been better if see either had not heard at all or had heard the whole thing.

Connors said "Ms. Fury, it appears that Mr. Parker has more secrets than SHIELD has."

The African American female director of SHIELD asked "How so?"

The Doctor said "We found at LEAST two separate DNA."

Nicole Fury said "Come again?"

Connors said "He has at least two DNA, there maybe more."

Fury pinched the bridge of her nose and asked "Are you sure of this? I mean are you 100% sure that he has two sets of DNA?"

Doc Connors stuttered and said "Well you see- uh what I am trying to say is.. uh." He took a deep breath and said "No we are not 100% sure." He said with a defeated sigh.

Nicole said "Ok so let's review; Black Panther had some sort of an unknown toxin in his blood stream that was trying to add and change his DNA, but his body refused. We gave him a 100% blood transfusing replace every single drop of blood in his body. He will live but it will not be as he once was am I correct doctor?"

The Doctor said "Yes, he will live but the blood transfusion replaced his blood and his 'powers' quote unquote is in his blood, but then again his powers came through 'magic' so I really think we will just have to wait and see. As for the toxins it is still unknown. But we are working on it.

Nicole Fury said "Will the Parker boy recover?"

Doc Connors said "He is strong and a fighter, what was particular to me was that he practically begged that Ava would come. But she never came. He seems to me really, really attached. He loves her with all of his heart."

The director of SHIELD shut her eye and said "Do you know why he wanted to be put into solitary?"

The doctor said "No, well at least not yet."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I once again do not own anything all rights go Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I know it was short, a lot shorter than normal! but I am going to summer camp and will not be updating for a week or two so either early and short or wait and normal.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter good, bad, ok. Where do you think this story should go I have a few ideas but it will really help if you leave a review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer I own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you for your review "The Story's Shadow"**

 **Thank you for your review "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **I would like to straighten a few things out that someone brought to my attention when I said 'bonding' between Aiden and Peter I did not mean any romance. I meant something more along the line of 'empathy'. I will not reveal much more than that. As I said before I will not write, nor support gay or yaio. It goes against my morals BIG TIME!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter sorry for the delay between summer camp and getting back unpacking and then repacking to go with my family, but life is life what are you going to do? Please leave a review!**

 **The story goes on...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Doc Connors said "He is strong and a fighter, what was particular to me was that he practically begged that Ava would come. But she never came. He seems to me really, really attached. He loves her with all of his heart and would do anything for her... even if that means dying..."

Ava could not believe her ears. She knew Peter loved her but it coming out of a complete stranger was... well unexpected. She continued to listen in silence on the outside of the door.

The director of SHIELD shut her eye and said "Do you know why he wanted to be put into solitary?"

The doctor said "No, well at least not yet."

Fury looked at a screen and asked "Connors is it just me or is his brain still going wild?"

Connors looked at it for a few seconds and said "It looks like there are at least two separate brain waves lengths."

Fury then asked "So you mean to tell me that he has split personalities?"

Connors rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said as he pulled up another screen chart thing "Look this is a normal man when he is dreaming."

It showed a few waves lengths but nothing crazy, He made another one appear and said "This one is where they are in a coma. See there is very little going on in this one." There was only a couple just enough to keep the heart pumping and the lungs breathing. He pulled out he last one and said "This is Spider Girl look at her waves lengths and activity." He pointed at the graph showing that she was far more active "You see even in her sleep her spider sense is active. So I believe that 'Spider Man's' spider sense is being hyper active being in pain, and plausible danger. That might be part of the reason WHY his brain waves are more..." he paused to think of a word "More... unpredictable, unexpected, and random."

Fury said "I know the Parker boy said quote 'My body will not accept any transfusions.' Do you think he means it?"

Connors said "Yes we did a few tests in some tubes as you have requested and found out that his cell destroys nearly every foreign substance."

Fury then asked "Have you tried Spider Girl's? They should work being that hey are 'clones'."

Connors said "You would think that but his cell at first seem to accept them then after they 'bond' they spit and... let's say it mutates."

Fury shook her head and said "Is there anything that we can extract from his DNA?"

Connors looked at his superior worryingly and said "Fury, I have found that Peter may in fact be a mutant. His X - Gene is barely dormant it will not take much to set him off."

Fury pinched the bridge of her nose and said "Let me guess 'Man Spider'?"

Connors said "We cannot answer that for sure, but that would be my guess but he has not showed too much aggression."

Fury asked "What do you mean 'not too aggressive'? He refused to have anyone hook up the IV to hi he insisted on doing it himself, he made sure he was in solitary confinement, he requested to be put into restraints. If you add it up I think he knows something is up!" Nicole exclaimed.

Just then a red and blue blur passed Ava by, there in the office stood Spider Girl she said to Fury panting "I... just got... your message... sorry... for being so... late."

Nicole said with a tired sigh "Did you get Ava?"

Spider Girl said "Uh..."

Ava acted as if she was running and slowed down when she came near the room she asked out of breathe "What is wrong?"

Nicole said "Peter has a few toxins in his body that is slowly..." She paused for a moment and said "It is slowly taking his healing factor out. It found a way around his healing factor. Instead of attacking the cells straight on they slowly bond with it then they kill it."

Ava growled and said "He was doing fine until YOUR guards shot him with several hundred darts! You taxed him past his max!"

Fury said with an annoyed tone "Listen here, this not YOUR world, this is MY Tri Carrier. If you don't want to free fall you best listen and obey my orders!"

Ava narrowed her eyes and said "I heard everything between you and Connors about his brain waves, about his quote "X - Gene", I heard everything."

Spider Girl asked "I think I missed something, mind filling a spider in?"

Fury said ignoring Ava "Peter voluntarily went in solitary confinement. He then put in his OWN IVs. After that he put on restraints on his ankles, knees, waist, stomach, torso, and on his left hand. He told one of the other doctors to do his other hand and to put a leather strap on his forehead."

Spider Girl beat Ava on asking the million dollar question "Why did he?"

Fury narrowed her eye at Ava and said "We were wondering the same thing."

Ava said "I have not a clue, so do not start of accusing me of something I did not do or had any idea of!"

Spider Girl stepped between them and said "Time out girls!" She paused for a second before going on "We are not going to fix anything if we are fighting like cats and dogs!"

Ava gave a huff of annoyance at the cat pun and for being so child like not that she would admit it. Ava gave a nod.

Nicole Fury gave Spider Girl a curt nod as well.

Spider Girl said "Ok let's look at the facts. From what you told me Ava you Pete, Steve, and Logan as well as Black Panther went on a mission in your world. Am I correct so far?" She waited for a response

Ava said "You are correct."

Spider Girl gave her a nod and continued "You guys found some sort of teleporter slash dimension opener and you came into this world. Right?"

Ava nodded and said "Yes."

Spider Girl said "Then we all met up here, Peter got shot with all of those darts."

Ava growled at Fury and said "Yes..."

Nicole growled at her and said "I did not order that."

Ava said "I heard everything since Connors came into this room!"

Spider Girl said "I think I am missing a few pieces!"

Ava relied the information to Spider Girl who narrowed her eyes at Nicole.

Nicole said trying to shift the attention to something else said "Ok, what about the Parker boy, why is he so..." she paused for few moments then said "He is so tired, unresponsive. He seems to bee in a coma."

Spider Girl said "I think I can help there, it is part of a healing factor well, at least mine. You see when a normal person is hurt they need rest and if the injury is bad enough the go into a coma. When I get hurt I need A LOT of sleep and rest. That is my healing factor at work. Remember a few months ago when I took on the Sinister Six and for the next two weeks all I could do was sleep and eat?" She paused and waited for Nicole to respond

Fury said "Yes I do. Let me guess that was your healing factor at work. Got it."

Spider Girl said "Yes. So Peter has some toxins in his body and the drugs did not help him, so his body must have gone into shock and fell into a coma." She concluded.

Ava asked "When do you think he will wake up?"

Spider Girl said "I have no clue, ask Connors he IS a Doctor you know!"

Ava turned to Doc Connors and asked him "When will Peter wake up?"

The Doctor said "I wish I knew! It maybe a few hours or several years. You just don't know until they wake up. I don't like either but it is what it is."

Alarms began going off...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I am really, really, really sorry for the delay of this chapter!**

 **I had a good time at summer camp! Happy 4th of July to those who live in the United States of America happy Independence Day!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the right go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story Shadow" for your review. Well yes 'split personalities' I thought I made it clear that Peter and Black Spider WERE NOT the same, nor is Spider Demon the same as Black Spider. Similar to Bruce Banner and the Hulk, they share the same body, BUT they are not the same. Or like Jonny Blaze and the Ghost Rider they share a common body but they have nothing in common. Since the first story I thought I made it clear that Peter and Spider Man had different thoughts and actions let alone Black Spider and Spider Demon! lol. If I did not make it clear before I think I did now.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **The story goes on...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alarms began going off Fury yelled into an inter com and ask "What in the world is going on?!"

A shaken voice answered and said "The Heli Carrier is being attacked by seven people-" the answer was cut short by a crack from what sounded like gun fire.

Doc Connors interrupted Fury which NEVER happens he said to her "LOOK the brain wave are almost in sink!"

All of the people in the room looked and indeed the brain waves seemed to be in agreement and were in sink.

Spider Girl left the room the moment the attack began and soon she was seen on one of the cameras heading toward the attackers, she met up with the rest of the team on the way there. She told them that "There are going to be like seven of them."

No one questioned her as there all ran (Nova flew) to where the breach has occurred there stood seven individuals. When the smoke cleared it was easy to see that it was the 'Furious Seven' with:

1\. Doctor Octopus

2\. Task Master

3\. Beetle

4\. Scorpion (Iron Fist's sister)

5\. Rhino

6\. Kraven

7\. The Green Goblin

There stood seven of some of the most powerful villains.

Spider Girl asked "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

Doctor Octopus said "Is it not clear foolish girl? We came here to extract revenge!"

Spider Girl said "You know, I think this is getting old. You trying to kill me and my team, losing, you being thrown in jail, you breaking out with others, forming another evil team to kill me. We all knows how this one ends!"

Doc Ock said "Not this time..." He said with a dark chuckle.

Spider Girl rolled her eyes at the deranged doctor and said to her team "Nova take out the Beetle. White Tiger take on Kraven. Iron Fist deal with your sibling rivalry. Power Girl you got Rhino. I will take care of the head of the snake... Doc Ock..."

The team quickly went after there own targets. It was clear that having two more villains was taking a toll.

In Nicole Fury's office Ava put on her White Tiger outfit and ran to join the fray. She chose to take on Green Goblin, but Task Master had different plans...

Spider Girl said "Nice of you to join the party! Thought you have been busy!"

White Tiger (Ava) said "Who me? naw I love a good sparring match. I wouldn't miss it!"

She was trading blows with Task Master until he learned her style then she was on the defensive. She growled in frustration "Why is it that I get Task Master!"

Task Master chuckled and said "It the kitten getting worn out?" he said in a sarcastic, mocking tone.

Task Master then pulled out a gun and began shooting at her she could dodge it but not for long, Spider Girl saw this and webbed Task Master's face blinding him long enough for White Tiger (Ava) to knock him out and webbed him to the floor with her own web shooter that she forgot that she had.

White Tiger (Ava) went to help her counter part White Tiger (Aiden) with Kraven.

Kraven said "Two White Tigers? Impossible! There can only be one at a time!" He exclaimed confused and angry!

White Tiger (Ava) said "Do your eyes lie?" She then kicked him in the head and said "Can you feel that?" while the other White Tiger gave Kraven a major upper cut knocking him out. The two White Tigers gave the other a high five.

They were distracted long enough for Task Master to use his energy sword to cut himself free then he went to cut the two heads off. The two Tigers moved just in time. But Ava was nicked in arm, she let out a yip...

The whole Tri Carrier shook with a roar that could be heard from below. It was one of sheer rage that would put the Hulk to shame. Everyone felt a cold shiver running down their spine. They all felt dread. They knew something... something sinister, something was coming and it was not going to be a pretty sight.

They felt the floor shake and groan. They saw parts of the floor warp as if being pulled un from below. They heard a crash from below the floor.

White Tiger (Ava) was the first to recover, she kicked Task Master in the groin and Aiden doubled fisted his back knocking him flat on his stomach.

Out of the dark hall walked out a very, very angry shadow...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer I once again do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **How was this chapter? Did you the reader enjoy it?**

 **Please leave a review they are very helpful in guiding this story!**

 **Special thanks to "Man285" for PMing me and helping guide this chapter thank you dude!**

 **Well what do you think should happen next?**

 **Spider Demon?**

 **Black Spider?**

 **An Angry Spider Man**

 **A very mad Peter in boxers?**

 **Or something more... unexpected?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "William Sullivan" for your review.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review.**

 **To answer a few questions yes and no. I know most of the villains should be female, BUT I need them (or at least Doc Ock) to be male for Petra's history. That is all I am going to say on the matter for now...**

 **Well here is yet another chapter I hope you like it!**

 **Well the story moves onward!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Task Master nicked Ava in arm, she yelped...

The whole Tri Carrier shook with a roar that could be heard from below. It was one of sheer rage that would put the even Hulk to shame. Everyone felt a cold shiver running down their spine. They all felt pure dread. They knew something... something sinister, something was coming and it was not going to be a pretty sight.

They felt the floor shake and groan with protest. They saw parts of the floor warp as if being pulled un from below. They heard a crash from below the floor.

White Tiger (Ava) was the first to realize what was happening she knew that Peter, Spider Man, Black Spider or Spider Demon woke up and there was going to be hell to pay!.

Out of a dark hall walked out a very, very angry shadow...

White Tiger (Ava) was expecting to see Spider Demon or Black Spider, but to her surprise there in the shadows she smelt Spider Man!

Spider Man walked out of the hall with what seemed to be a stalking stride, just barely restraint rage seething out. An animal in a cage longing to be set free. A pressure vessel that is about to blow. He slowly stalked savoring the smell of fear from the heroes and villains alike. He was wearing one of Spider Girls masks and a blue pair of jeans from one of the bodies on the floor. He had a red sweat shirt on. **(He looked like Spider Man the wrestler from 'Spider Man' the movie 2002).** He did not need to say a word to tell anyone who angry he was, which was a good thing because there are no amount of words that can describe his anger, his rage right now.

White Tiger (Ava) could not speak she too was held in slight fear but it was more than less curiosity than fear on what he would do. So she just stood there and stared at Spider Man.

Spider Man's well Spider Girls lenses were narrowed to what could only be described as a scowl or a look of rage. He moved slowly and deliberately towards Task Master who still had the sword in hand.

Spider Man stood in front of him and let out a low growl a deep growl that only those with super human hearing could hear, but they could feel the air shake. Spider Man said "I'm here..."

Task Master was about to say something until Doc Ock interrupted him and asked "Who are you?"

Spider Man said with a chuckle "So 'pus' wants to know who I am? I'm flattered!" He said and a sarcastic mocking, angry tone.

Ock said "Looks like someone will have to teach this BOY some manners!"

Spider Man growl he was temped to use his claws but that would not be worth all of the question that would come after the battle. Even when riled he still some what thinks about the future.

Spider Man said "I will deal with you later 'Pus'. Right now I have business with Task Master!"

Task Master got into a fight stance Spider Man stood in front of him with his arms crossed he turned around and saw his wife bleeding from a cut. He quickly knelt at her side and looked at the wound, it was not deep and most likely would not even leave a scar. He used some webbing and dressed the wound right then and there. After tending to her wounds he visibly relaxed a little.

White Tiger (Ava) said in a yelling whisper "You don't have to do this I'm fine!"

Spider Man said in a gentle hushed tone "I know, but-" he was cut off by his spider sense he then quickly turned around and caught the energy sword near the hilt he held the pose for only about a second and then he kicked Task Master in the ribs with a round house kick. Everyone heard a sickening crack as the ribs began to break, everyone flinched except Spider Man, all shuddered at the sight and sound of an angry Spider.

Task Master after being kicked in the ribs flew back several yards and hit a wall, he hit the wall and made a massive dent in it. He stayed in the dent for about fifteen seconds until he fell out and it the floor with a solid thud. He weakly stood up with sword in hand. He knew he was in trouble he did not even see what Spider Man did because he was moving so fast!

Everyone was frozen with fear villains and heroes alike as Spider Man stalked towards Task Mast with mal intent. Task Master charged hoping to caught the arachnid by surprise but Spider Man did not even flinch. He waited until the last millisecond to move. Task Mast used a slash from right to left at around his stomach. Spider Man jump up and over Task Master and Sparta kicked him in the back. Task Master felt his spine dislocate but not break. He flew and hit the ground after flying for several yards then he slid to a stop at Spider Girl's feet.

Spider Man said "Just don't stand there web him up!"

Spider Girl was shaken out of her trance like state and webbed up the villain and was going to say something until Spider Man stalked towards Doctor Octopus who was in front of her. Spider Man was beyond anger he was remembering when the villains took out his aunt. He was reliving the nightmare again, but Spider Man is in control this time not Black Spider.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well how was this chapter did you enjoy it?**

 **Special thanks this time to** **"William Sullivan" for his review, he called out Spider Man for this chapter and he got it!**

 **Please Leave a review or PM me how I am doing! Am I doing good, bad? What would you like to see happen next?**

 **Is Spider Man too dark?**

 **Well drop a review and next chapter can be a little more different!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review.**

 **Thank you "The Story Shadow" for your review; 'Protective instinct, long may she reign.' True that!**

 **well here is another chapter I hope you guys (and girls) like it!**

 **I need a new summary for my story, what would you suggest?**

 **Please leave a review, please follow, please favorite!**

 **The story continues...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spider Man jump up and over Task Master who was swinging an energy sword at Spider Man's midsection so he jumped over Task Master and Sparta kicked him in the back. Task Master felt his spine dislocate but not break. He flew several yards and hit the ground face first then he slid to a stop at Spider Girl's feet.

Spider Man growled "Just don't stand there web him up!"

Spider Girl was shaken out of her trance like state and webbed up the villain and was going to say something until Spider Man stalked towards Doctor Octopus who was in front of her. Spider Man was beyond anger he was remembering when the villains took out his aunt. He was reliving the nightmare again, but Spider Man is in control this time not Black Spider.

Spider Girl put an arm out to slow down the rampaging spider down. Spider Man was about to just walked past and beat Doc Ock up but something in his gut told him not to, so he simply walked to her arm and let out an angry growl...

Doc Ock said with a smug tone "Looks like beauty has tamed the beast."

Spider Man snarled and said "Wrong lady 'pus'!"

Doctor Octopus said with an annoyed growl "Stupid fools! You know nothing!"

Spider Man grabbed Spider Girl by the arms and put her in front of him then he carefully out down her fingers shooting webbing and shutting up the deranged doctor up. Spider Girl was blushing madly. White Tiger (Aiden) growled.

Spider Man shrugged and said "I was getting tired of the same old speech."

White Tiger (Aiden) said with malice in his voice "Touch my girl again and I will beat you up so much that not even your mother would recognize you!"

Spider Man shut his eyes trying not to blow up or anything, it hurt. To him words can hurt more than a sucker punch from an angry Hulk, and he has had a few of those! A healing factor takes care of those physical wounds and injuries but words there are no such healing factors. Even time does not always heal. People say 'time heals all wounds' but they are wrong. Sometimes time makes a wound worse.

Spider Girl slapped White Tiger (Aiden) and said "How dare you!"

Spider Man said "Spider Girl, I did, sort of, deserve that. NOT to that extreme but it was within his right to protect his girlfriend. I have done worse to boys who looked at my wi- girlfriend wrong. I can't say I blame him." He paused for a moment and said "Why are we fighting ourselves we have enough enemies here to hurt us we do not need a civil war here and now!"

White Tiger (Aiden) gave a grateful nod to Spider Man and mouthed the words 'Thank you' not that it did any good because of the mask, but Spider Man sensed his mouth moving and forming words he gave him a nod back.

Doc Ock finally got the webbing off of his mouth and he said "Attack!" But as he said that everyone heard a faint noise in the distance.

Spider Man walked over to Nova and said "Catch to man in blue."

Nova looked confused but she did not question the orders she quickly and quietly flew up and saw what Spider Man had met, Captain America was free falling down. Somehow the 'man out of time' was thousands of feet above the ground and hundreds of feet above the Tri Carrier. Nova knew better than to ask it would only cause more questions than answers so she caught him. And boy was the Super Solider super heavy! Well at least to her he was. Nova flew down quickly with the World War 2 veteran in her arms, though for a 90 year old he was handsome in her mind.

Nova set the veteran down on the deck of the Tri Carrier. From there he jogged up and stood at Spider Man's left side.

Everyone looked up and saw something yellow with a metallic glint on it coming down. Spider Man said "I thought Wolverine hated flying and heights! I would like to know how he and Capicle got up there! But I guess that is story for another day."

After about fifteen more seconds of waiting Wolverine landed on top of Rhino knocking him out, Wolverine was out cold as well, but only for about sixty seconds. Then he said in his usual gruff voice "What happened!" Then he looked around and saw the villains and heroes. He growled and extended his claws out and said "Who wants some!"

Spider Man gave a whistled and gestured for the mutant to come to his right side. Spider Man said "Surrender now." He said with a cold tone.

The leader of the Seven (minus one) said "We should we?"

Spider Man said "I will not kill..." then he gestured to his left and to his right "BUUUT I am pretty sure Wolverine would not have a problem taking care of scum."

Octopus pushed a button on his arm band and Spider Man's danger sense went off, he than used his spider sense to search out the area. He did not find anything...

Then an explosion happened near one of the engines.

Doctor Octopus said "You can either try save the ship, or try catch us, or you can save yourselves your choice."

Spider Man growled and looked at everyone and said with a sigh "Nova get everyone in the halls into the escape pods, Power Girl make bee line paths straight to the pods. White Tiger, well both of you, get to the control panels and see if you can get anything. Spider Girl go with them. Iron Fist help with the wounded and get off. Captain I need you to fly a jet back and forth until everyone is off. Wolverine Go with Power Girl cut a straight path."

Nova looked at him and asked "What are you going to do?"

Spider Man said "I will see if I can fix the problem."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Once again I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **I myself and I am the author and I did not see this coming until I wrote!**

 **What do you think should happen to the Tri Carrier now?**

 **1\. The Tri Carrier blows up**

 **2\. The Tri Carrier crashes**

 **3\. They are able to save the Tri Carrier**

 **What do you think should happen to the heroes now?**

 **1\. They all make it to an escape pod / jet and make it out of there alive before it crashes / blows up.**

 **2\. Most make it but a few do not make it but may survive.**

 **3\. They manage to save the Tri Carrier.**

 **What do you think should happen to the villains?**

 **1\. They Escape and plan for revenge for a latter chapter**

 **2\. They die.**

 **3\. They fight with Spider Man until the Tri Carrier goes down.**

 **Special thanks to "The Story Shadow" for PMing me an idea for this chapter. Thank you for helping from my first story till now thank you.**

 **I need a new summary for this story so if you have an idea for a new summary PM or drop a review.**

 **PS I may not be posting because of a family Vacation so it maybe a few weeks (not my choice!) well until next time!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay I had a family vacation and overall life to take care of.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for you Private Message I will keep it in mind.**

 **well here is yet another chapter and this one should break 90,000 words YES!**

 **The story goes on...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spider Man looked around at everyone and said with a sigh "Nova search the halls for people and get them into the escape pods. Power Girl make bee line paths straight to the pods. White Tiger, well both of you, get to the control panels and see if you can get anything. Spider Girl go with them. Iron Fist help with the wounded and help get them off. Captain I need you to fly a jet back and forth until everyone is off. Wolverine Go with Power Girl cut a straight path."

Nova looked at him and asked "What are you going to do?"

Spider Man said "I will see what I can fix."

They were all just standing there until Spider Man growled and said "NOW!" then everyone rushed off to there assigned duties. Spider Man said with a grunt "Well that is more like it!"

Spider Man cracked his knuckles and said "Leaving so soon? The party just began!" He told the Furious Seven (minus one)

Doctor Octopus said with a frustrated tone "You do not give up do you?"

Spider Man shrugged and said "I can be stubborn at times."

Ock made a few signals and Kraven attacked from behind Spider Man's spider sense went off and he fell flat on the ground until the immediate attack was over he did a push - up - like motions and flipped up and behind Kraven who saw this coming from Task Masters mistake he took a few rapid steps away and faced Spider Man.

Kraven said "You are all alone with no team."

Spider Man said "Tell you what I will kill you nice and quick one by one."

The now Sinister Six laughed as if that was the funniest thing they have ever heard.

Spider Man said "You don't believe me?" As he walked over to Task Master he put a foot on his neck, then he stomped down crushing his windpipe.

The Six stopped laughing seeing that this man was not joking.

Spider Man knew that, that little stomp would not kill Task Master because he had survived worse BUT looked legit. Though if plausible Task Master will need medical attention.

Spider Man said coldly "I see I have made my point."

Green Goblin was the first to retreat, then Doctor Octopus. After that they all stampeded away except for Task Master who was still webbed down and could barely breathe at all, and Rhino who was still out cold from the UFM the Unidentified Flying Mutant, he forgot to ask Spider Girl to web him down. No problem with everyone away he can now use his organic webbing, he webbed the big guy down, then he added his own webbing on top of Task Master.

Spider Man was going to leave the two villains on the deck, but thought it would be too easy for them to escape so he brought them into the hall and webbed them to the ceiling.

Spider Man ran toward the engine that went down he saw there was a whole lot of debris. He webbed a large hunk of metal that was preventing the engine to spine, so he webbing the hunk and began to pull, he used all of the strength he could muster as Spider Man, the metal was wedged in tightly but he pulled and it slowly began to give. Then he yanked the several ton piece of metal flew up and over him and missed the deck of the Tri Carrier. Spider Man let go of the webbing not wanting to fly. He really wished he had his White Spider suit on, but he did not have time to get it.

Spider Man jumped into the engine and prayed that it would not start up with a single push while he was in there. He gave it a push it barely budged Spider Man grunted and pushed harder it began turning slowly then it began to pick up speed. Spider Man's danger sense told him to get the heck out of the spinning blades not that he need the warning!

Spider Man somehow managed to get out of the spinning blades of death with out getting cut. He jogged to a nearby jet and hot wired it to radioed Spider Girl and the two White Tigers he said "I got the engine to start up again. But the villains, well most of them, got away."

Spider Girl said "Good job at the engine, and do not worry they will show up again."

Spider Man said "That is what I am afraid."

White Tiger (Ava) said "You need to relax a little."

Spider Man said "I will WHEN you are same in my arms."

White Tiger (Aiden) said with a huff "That is so cliché you know?"

Spider Man growled in annoyance and said "For the record I was not talking to you!"

Spider Girl interrupted the fight before it could begin and said "Come on boys, we have bigger problems to deal with!"

Spider Man said "You are half right. I am a man, not a child. BUT we do have bigger problems right now. What is your progress?"

Spider Girl said "We managed to slow down the free fall to a steady decline. At this rate if we land in the water we should be able to float."

Spider Man said "Good." then he thought for a second and said "Oh come on! there was a huge piece of metal in the spinner things and when I yanked it out it missed the deck. We could have used that to fill in holes!"

Spider Girl said "Don't worry we have a lot more metal in here that we can use." Spider Girl realized that it was Spider Man's voice and not his face then she asked "How are you communicating with us?"

Spider Man said "I hot wired a jet and then I hacked into SHIELD."

Spider Girl said "Ok."

Spider Man said "I will be coming that way. (To the control room) soon. See you when I get there."

Without waiting he ran inside the hall where he saw Nova carrying someone in her arms that was hurt. Spider Man said "Nova I need your help. There are hole in the side of the Tri Carrier. I need you to help weld the holes shut."

Nova nodded her head and said "Ok!"

Spider Man said "Tell Spider Girl that I have had a change of plans."

Nova said "Yes sir."

Spider Man was shocked did Nova just say 'yes sir'? That was hard to believe, it was not sarcasm either! Spider Man quickly recovered and said "Thank you Nova, but I need to put on the suit that fits me. This Mask is too small. The pants too baggy the sweater too muggy for summer!"

Nova nodded then she asked "OK but where are you going to get a suit that fits?"

Spider Man did not reply he was running toward the Hulks room. He had been so worried about getting out there he nearly came up in only his boxers! He forgot to put on his 'White Spider' suit on, that was a mistake. He put on the suit and then he ran back even faster. He said "I'm back!" The suit altered his voice into a deeper more... whole I guess is a word you could use to describe the way it sounded.

Nova's mouth hung open the suit was skin tight she could see his twelve pack rippling through the strange metal. She could she all of his muscle working together. She said in a dreamy voice "Sexy..."

Spider Man snapped his fingers and said "Earth to Nova come in Nova!"

Nova snapped out of it and said "Ok what needs to be done?"

Spider Man said "Look at the holes over there near the water line." He paused for her to see it then he said "We need to find spare metal and fill the hole up then you are going to need to weld it in there. Do you understand?"

Nova said "I do. You do realize I am not stupid right?"

Spider Man said "I know you are not stupid, I never said you were."

Nova said "BUT you implied it!"

Spider Man rolled his eyes and said "No I did not!"

Nova said "Did so!"

Spider Man said "WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He finally snapped.

Nova looked hurt but nodded.

Spider Man said with a sad sigh "Look Nova, you are pretty, but I have a jealous girlfriend and I want to be loyal. I did not mean to snap like that I am sorry for that. I f we do not fix that then we may all die unless we can all escape. I should have done it differently I am just worried about Ava and I took it out on you. I am sorry."

Nova felt his heart felt apology and said "I understand, come on we have work to do!"

Spider Man gave her a nod and they walked towards the nearest hole. He picked up a jet that was in ruin and used it as scrap metal. He held it in place while Nova melted the two metals together. Spider Man got another trashed jet and Nova welded it all together. Nova was surprised at two things one Spider Man was very, VERY strong. The other thing was that it worked better than planned.

After fixing most of the major holes below and at the water line Spider Man told Nova to finish getting people of the Tri Carrier and that they had at this rate at most five minutes till they hit water.

Spider Man webbed his way to the control room and was surprised to see that Aiden was kissing Petra deeply well not surprised that he was but thought there might be a better time to do it. But then again love comes out near death so many times. He shrugged he hated to interrupt them but it needed to be done, he cleared his throat "Ahem,'"

They quickly separated and both were red as Spider Girl's mask Spider Man said "I won't say a word. We need to either get out of here or we need to slow this brick down even more." He paused then asked "Where's Ava?"

Spider Man used his spider sense and found her in a closet in heat. Spider Man said "You know Ava now may not be the best time!"

Ava quickly put her mask and a few other things back on and came out she said "You came, it's about time!"

Spider Man with out missing a beat said "No you almost came."

Ava would have blushed if it was not for her mask.

Spider Man rolled his eyes and said "Can we please get back to business!"

Spider Girl said "Right, your welding job seems to be good, it looks like it should hold. We-"

Spider Man cut her off with a chuckle and said "You two love birds were making love."

White Tiger (Aiden) put his mask on and shrugged and said "Don't act as if you would not do it!"

Spider Man said "Touché"

The computer spoke up "sixty five seconds till impact."

Spider Man said "Everyone help get the rest of the people out and get out of here now!"

Everyone rushed out except for White Tiger (Ava) who stayed behind she asked "What are you going to do?"

Spider Man said "Be a hero and land this bird. Someone has to do it and it will NOT be you."

She growled but did not say a word.

Spider Man said "Ava look, I am stronger, faster and I can hold my breathe for several minutes I am the only hope of landing this without blowing this up. I know you do not like me going into danger and risks but we're heroes it's what we do. Please you're pregnant please think of our kids."

Ava growled and said "You think of our kids, think of me! If you die where will there father be? If you die I - I -" she broke down sobbing.

Peter took off the mask and said "Ava, ok I will leave with you now. Let's go!" He now saw her point he was being so selfless that he was being selfish!

Ava slipped her mask back on and said "Let's go tiger!"

Peter put the mask back on hesitantly and said "Do you want to lead or follow?"

The computer said "Thirty seconds till impact..."

Spider Man did not wait "Neither." He picked her up bridal style and ran nearly full speed. He ran to the edge of the carrier and looked down there were only meters from the surface of the water and still a good football field away from the nearest dock! He walked to the far edge of the carrier than he ran nearing his top speed he jumped. Just as the Tri Carrier hit the water he was in the air with Ava in his arms. They had a several second hang time before Spider Man landed on the dock with a thud.

Behind them the Tri Carrier hit the water and caused a massive wave, Spider Man said "Come on!" as he webbed a nearby lamppost and slung away. The Tri Carrier stayed afloat in the harbor.

 **(line break)**

A few hours later Peter stood in front of the gang and Nicolas Fury they were also in their civilian clothes. They all met at Central Park so they could talk. They all were wondering how he got out of the chains, how he defeated Task Master so easily and why he seemed a bit dark.

Peter said "One at a time please!"

Director Fury asked "How did you escape the chains? They were made of Adamantium!"

Peter said "That is only half true Fury, they were made of Secondary Adamantium or better known as Adamantium Steel. Not as strong as the other types."

Nicole said "Whatever that stuff was made to withstand the Hulk!"

Peter said "You need to do more research!"

Nicole growled but did not ask anymore more questions.

Nova asked a question after several awkward seconds and asked "How did you beat Task Master so easily?"

Peter said "I was angry." He said with a shrug.

Daniel said "We could see that my friend."

Peter said "No offence fortune cookie, but you don't know me."

She said "You're right but I sense a pure heart in you."

Peter groaned and said "What is it with the 'pure heart' business?!"

No one answered that question.

Aiden asked with a smirk "So you get a little protective of your girl do you?"

Peter said with a cold tone "You have NO idea..."

Petra stepped between the two boys and said "Why are you two always trying to fight?"

Peter chuckle and said "If I wanted to fight I would. And if I wanted I would beat Aiden up and no one would be able to stop me."

Ava crossed her arms and "Ahem!"

Peter said "On second thought I think one person could."

Aiden said "We all know for sure who wears the pants in your relationship!"

Peter shrugged and said "I bet you, you have not been that lucky then."

Petra and Aiden turned red and they began to stutter.

Peter smirked and said "Looks like I'm right."

Peter said to Petra "Petra we need to hang out either as Spiders or as friends. In short we need to talk about our past."

Peter saw fear in Petra's eyes when he mentioned her past, Ava also caught it but luckily no one else did.

Aiden said "What are you trying Parker?" he said with a growl.

Peter said "We may have a similar past and I need to see if our past are as..." he paused for a few seconds and said "If our past are just as dark. I know I have a Demon in mine."

Ava's eyes opened a little wider catching the reference to one of his alter egos, but she quickly recovered.

Petra said "I think we need to plan it."

Peter said "Yeah I do not like talking about my past either nor my future."

Petra gave him a solemn nod of agreement.

Peter turned to Fury and asked "Where are they going to sleep?" That was a question everyone wanted answers to.

Fury sighed and said "Truth be told, I don't know."

Peter said "Something like this happened in my world. The team moved in with me."

Petra said "Ok...?"

Peter asked Petra "I lived with my aunt at the time and she was pretty always busy and was glad to help out some friends. Who do you live with?"

Petra said "My uncle."

Peter asked hopefully "Ben?"

Petra nodded.

Peter then asked "Is he over protective of you?"

Petra said "You really had to ask that didn't you?"

Peter shrugged.

Petra said "Yes he is." she paused then asked "Was your aunt?"

Peter said with a sigh "Yes and no. Yes when she was around, but no because she was always gone and busy."

Petra just nodded wishing she still had Aunt May.

Peter knew better than to try to wish for anything but he wanted to see Uncle Ben again.

Aiden said breaking the tension "So what are we going to do?"

Petra said "I am pretty sure he would allow the girls to stay. As far as you and Peter I have not a clue." He giggled at a thought.

Aiden asked "What is so funny?"

Petra said "If you or Peter show up on the door step Uncle Ben would show you off the property with a 12 gage pump action shut gun!"

Peter shrugged and said "Petra you need to tell him the truth about Spider Girl."

Petra yelled "WHAT!?"

Peter rolled his eye "Do you want everyone in Central Park to listen in? If you do just keep yelling! If he is even half observant as he was in my world he would mostly have known for a long time."

Petra gave him a doubtful look.

Peter said "Ok do you even own an American Flag?"

Petra said "No."

Peter then said "Then why did you use that excuse?!"

Petra looked to the ground in embarrassment and mutter some things that could not be heard even by the two Tigers.

Peter said "Believe me I know it is hard but it is better than lying all the time. Beside we both suck at lying!"

Sam said "You're right she is one of the worst liars I know!"

Everyone in the group agreed with that statement.

Petra crossed her arms and huffed.

Peter turned and ask Fury "How long will it take for the Tri Carrier to become livable again?"

Fury said "Can't say we have not had a damage report." Nicole paused then asked "How did you get the engine going?"

Peter said with a shrug "I dislodged so debris and pushed a little and the thing spin to life." He left out how big it was and how he nearly became a spider smoothie!

Fury then repeated a question "Ok now tell me how did you escape?!"

Peter said with a growl "I found you asking the same question again and again annoying! Now if you would stop I may give some answers later but right now I will bide my time before I tell anyone anything."

Fury said "I could have you detained for withholding information from a government agency."

Peter said with a low growl "Is that a threat?"

Fury looked at him smug and said "Depends..."

Peter said "Ok 'Fury'," he said Fury in a mocking way "If you even try to arrest me I will resist. I will not go to prison, jail, or be put in chain willingly! If you end up getting me there (fat chance of that!) but if you do I will just escape."

Fury then asked "Is that a threat?"

Peter said "No, it's a promise."

Ava put a hand on Peter's shoulder in hopes of calming him down, but to her surprise Peter gently pulled her hand off of him.

Peter said "If you know Spider Girl, then you will probably be able to find me." He turned around and began to walk away. He rounded a corner and about a second after that they saw 'White Spider' flying out of there.

Ava said "Good job Fury!" She said with sarcasm "I have not seen him that angry before! In fact this is the first time he actually walked off on me!" Ava growled at the Director of SHIELD.

Petra said "I know a couple of place where he may be but let him cool down."

Ava said "Yeah and it would be best if I go alone."

Petra said "I think I should come with."

Ava said "I don't think that is a good idea."

Petra said "I am going with you and that is the end of it!"

Aiden asked "Do I get a say in this?"

The two girls said in unison **"NO!"**

Aiden said "Ok then..."

Luka or Lu as she preferred to be called said "I'm going to the Mexican restaurant if anyone else wants to go."

Sam said "Sure I come with, then maybe we can hit the arcades after diner."

Aiden said "I have some school work to do so... yeah..."

Petra said "I have to get home my Uncle is probably getting worried about me."

Daniel said "I would like to eat diner with you my friend."

Lu shrugged her big shoulders and said "Sure."

Everyone went their own way, only Ava stood there alone...

'White Spider' appeared right next to her making her jump back, Peter took off the mask and said with a chuckle "scaredy cat!"

Ava slapped him so hard Peter's neck popped and he fell on his back and the breath was knocked out of him. Peter said with a groan "You're a little late spider sense!" Peter's neck popped in and the hand print disappeared as quickly as it came.

Ava said "What was the whole thing for?"

Peter said "I was getting mad."

Ava crossed her arms and said "Now tell me how DID you escape."

Peter said after looking into his wife's eyes he sighed and said "I broke the chains."

Ava said with a chuckle "I think you did more than that! I mean the floor was warping!"

Peter said "The chains broke though I do not think they wanted to break."

Ava kissed him on the cheek and said "Was that so bad?"

Peter said "No but THAT WAS a form of Adamantium!"

Ava said "I knew you were strong but WOW!"

Peter said in mock offence "Are you calling me weak?"

Ava said playing along "Maybe... let's see how strong you are..." She said seductively.

Peter loved it when his wife began playing like this.

Ava said "Come here..." As she lead toward some thick cover of trees and bushes as she swayed her hips.

Peter followed close by not wanting to miss anything.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well I will be going on a vacation with my family so I do not know when I will be updating again so until next time!**

 **please leave a review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay I had a family vacation and a lot of life to take care of I know I used that excuse before but it is the truth!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review , yeah I do not know why dads and father figures scare the boys away with guns either but IT IS funny!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **well here is yet another chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

 **The story goes on...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Petra went home that evening with a lot on her mind she was thinking on what Peter had said about telling the truth, she was ready to tell her Uncle the truth! Or was she? She was still debating herself about it. Petra walked into her house and saw Uncle Ben sipping tea and reading a newspaper (NOT the Daily Bugle!). Petra said to her uncle "Ben, we need to talk."

Ben put down to paper and looked at her with honest and trustworthy eyes and said "Of course!"

Petra said "I have not been honest with you since May died."

Ben nodded his and waited for Petra to continue.

Petra took a deep breathe and said "Uncle Ben... I am Spider Girl..."

Uncle Ben looked at her with an eerier calm voice and said "I know."

Petra said "I know you-" She paused and yelled "WHAT YOU KNEW?!"

Ben nodded and said "Yes I have always known deep down."

Petra asked "How?"

Ben said "I help you with the laundry who in the United States washes an American Flag?! We do not even own one!" He said with a chuckle.

Petra looked shocked and was unable to say anything.

Ben continued and said "You always coming home with bruises, and always being late for school."

Petra said "I am not ALWAYS late!"

Ben rolled his eyes and said "You are right but a lot of the time you are! Besides that you are one of the worst liars I have ever seen!"

It was Petra's turn to roll her eyes but this did not go unnoticed by the Uncle.

Ben said "Why did you roll your eyes on me?"

Petra began to stutter "I- well uh-"

Ben said "My point exactly."

Petra said "Wait, you're not mad at me keeping this secret?"

Ben said "Yes and no, yes because it took you this long for you to trust me, but no because you chose to tell me." Ben paused for a few seconds then thought of a question "What made you change your mind in telling me?"

Petra said "There was an accident, well more like an incident on the Tri Carrier today (I am fine I did not get hurt) and my team and my friends lost there homes I was wondering if they keep crash here until they can get a new Carrier up?"

Ben said "Ok, as long as there is NO boys."

Petra said "Well you see there is this one boy..."

Ben said "Let me guess White Tiger?"

Petra almost yelled "What?"

Ben said "You heard me 'White Tiger'."

Petra nodded her head and said "Yes."

Ben said with a sigh "If I find out that you're pregnant I am going to hunt him down and put him on a plaque!"

Petra said "You mean you will let them all stay here?"

Ben said "Yes, but there will be a few rules. You are not allowed to go into the Boy's room and no boys and the Girl's room. You and your friends WILL be quite after 10:30 PM. You and your Friends will go to school when there is school and maintain your grades."

Petra said in a very excited voice "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ben said "You're welcome." He paused for a few seconds and said "You better find your friends before it gets too dark. You don't want your friends sleeping under a bridge do you?"

Petra said "No sir!" She changed into her red and blue spandex suit in ten seconds flat.

Ben said "It doesn't take you long to change does it?"

Petra well Spider Girl now said "Nope!"

Uncle Ben muttered to himself "I will keep that in mind!" He got up and went to the closet to pull out an old 'friend'.

Petra ran out the front door not hearing what her uncle had said and webbed a nearby building and began to web sling towards the Arcade where Sam liked to hang out at.

 **(Line Break)**

A few minutes later Spider Girl arrived at the Arcade and she went to the side alley and changed back into her civilian clothing. She walked into the Accede and saw Sam playing some sort of war game. So walk up to her and said "Hey Bucket Head I have some good news!"

Sam asked excitedly "Did you get the new video game with the alien invaders and monsters?"

Petra said "No, you-"

Sam cut her off and asked "Did Aiden ask you on a date?"

Petra shrieked and blushed hard "NO!"

Sam said with a smirk "You want him too, don't you?"

Petra said with an annoyed huff "That's besides the point! You and the rest of the gang can stay at my place for a while!"

Sam said "No way..."

Petra said "Yes way!"

Sam said "I can't believe it!"

Petra said "You better!"

Daniel walked over to her two friends and asked "What are you two talking about?"

Petra said "You and the rest of the gang can crash at my house!"

Daniel said "Thank you my friend! It would be an honor!"

Petra said slightly confused "The honor is all mine."

Then Luka or Lu as she preferred to be called came by seeing all of her friends standing and talking so she came by and asked "What's going on here?"

All three of the girls said "We are going to sleep at Petra's house!" Well Petra said 'My house' but her voice was drowned out by the other two girls.

Lu gave Petra a crushing hug Petra said in a rasping voice "Can't... Breath!"

Lu let Petra go and she fell and land on her rear. Lu said "Sorry 'bout that."

Petra said "No worries."

Lu said "Thanks."

Petra "No problem." She looked at the team and realized she was missing one "Where's Aiden?"

Sam shrugged and said "Check the library."

Petra said "Thanks!" As she ran out the store, she thought about changing into her Spider Girl out fit but the Library was only a block away so she just hoofed it.

 **(Line Break)**

Petra walked into the Library and saw Aiden doing some school work and reading a book. Petra walked towards the table near the back of the room where he was. Petra sat in a chair on the far side of him. Aiden was too busy reading to realize she was there. Petra asked "What book are you reading?"

Aiden literally jumped out of the seat and fell out of the chair but somehow managing to land on his feet. The book was carefully tossed underneath a book self where it was hidden well. Aiden stuttered and said "Hey Petra, Hi Petra..."

Petra giggled slightly at the fact she was able to make the 'fierce' White Tiger stutter! Petra said still giggling "You better stop before you hurt yourself!"

Aiden blushed and began muttering some excuses. No of which made it to Petra's ears.

Petra chose to drop the book comment and said "I've got good news!"

Aiden not wanting to say something stupid in front of his new girlfriend said "What is it?"

Petra said "I told the others, you and the rest of the gang can come to my place!"

Aiden said "That is good news!"

Petra said "Yeah I know right!?"

Aiden said with a smirk "Well I guess I will be seeing you a lot more often."

He made Petra blushed at the thought of living together in the same house together not that he did not blush he just hid it very well. After several awkward seconds Aiden spoke up and asked "What about Peter and Ava?"

Petra blushed in embarrassment and said "I forgot about them!"

Aiden said "Go find Peter or Ava I am sure they will not be far from each other."

Petra said "Where should I look first?"

Aiden said after thinking a few seconds "If it was just the Spider Dude, I would look at the Empire State Building. BUT since Tigers can't climb walls like that (easily) I would look in Central Park where you like to be."

Petra blushed "Have you been stalking me?"

Aiden blushed this time and said "No, did your spider sense go off?"

Petra thought back and one time did it go off and she thought she saw a male about Aiden's size bolt when she looked at his direction. She said "There was this one time..."

Aiden did not say a word.

Petra saw this and said "So you WERE stalking me!"

Aiden said "I was not 'stalking' you! I was just making sure you did not get hurt."

Petra gave him the look.

Aiden could not look in her eyes so he looked away after trying to maintain the stare for a few seconds.

Petra said "K thank you for trying to keep me safe." Then she slapped him and said "That's for spying on me!" She kissed his other cheek and said "That's for everything else." As she walked away swaying her hips slightly.

Aiden could not help but to stare, he felt his nose began to bleed Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into the bathroom to clean up the blood and to fix the beast in his pants that woke up. After 'taming' the beast he was slightly tired and he was relaxed. He hailed a cab and rode toward Petra's house.

Petra had walked out of the Library and changed into her Spider Girl suit in the alley and web slung to Central Park.

 **(Line Break)**

When Petra arrived at Central Park she wondered around for a few minutes then she felt something in her spider sense. It was not a tingle that was danger it was more of a tickle of massage. She followed it and she found a thick clomp of bushes and heard muffled moaning she parted the branches slightly...

Spider Girl found a web full of face she took off her mask in an effort to see and she saw a half naked angry Peter standing over her. Peter was shirtless showing off his twelve pack rippling with muscle, to her surprise there were no scars. Before when Aiden tore the shirt off of him there were a whole lot of scars but no zero. Lucky for them both he was still in a pair of jeans and he was hiding his front from her by angling it away from her and towards the other girl in the bushes. Ava was still clothed though her jeans were unbuttoned.

Peter growled and said "Why is it SO HARD to have a little alone time!" He said with venom in his voice it was not directed towards anyone but to whoever made his luck suck. He felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat so he spat what he thought was a green logy it hit a lamppost.

Peter and Ava had just began to get past making out then as his luck would have it, he was interrupted at a bad time.

Ava too was pissed off. She just wanted to get Peter and ride him, but the 'Parker Charm' almost always seems to get in the way!

Peter put on his shirt still grumbling and said to Petra who was still in a state of shock "Petra I am sorry for snapping it has been a long day."

Petra snapped out of it and muttered "No problem..." but she was not looking at his face she was looking down. She thought to herself _'If those pants are the same as before than it must be HUGE 'cause those pants were lose on him in the park!'_

Peter as if reading her thoughts said "You do realize I am here right? And it is not polite to stare, let alone stare down there!"

Petra blushed redder than her mask.

Peter was about to say something until they heard **"CRASH!"** They all turned around and a lamppost had just fallen over and near its base was a hole, it was still being corroded be some sort of acid.

Petra looked between Peter and the lamppost and back and forth between the two several times then whispered "What did you do?"

Peter said lying smoothly "I did not do anything."

Petra knew she and Peter couldn't lie well so she bought it and let the conversation and there, though she will think about for some time.

Peter who was back to 'normal' said "Hey Petra, what was it that you came out here for anyway?"

Petra almost forgot and said "You and Ava can stay at my place."

Peter said "Ok do you mean Ava, or do you mean us both?"

Petra remembered she said 'a guy' not 'two guys' she said "Ops..."

Peter said "Don't worry get Ava there and have her break the ice with Aiden. Then I will stop by in a while and talk to Ben myself."

Ava thought about it and said "I think that is the best set of action."

Petra said "Ok good idea have a female talk to my uncle before another male enters the house. Great thinking!"

Peter said "Two things Petra what day is it and what time?"

Petra said "Friday, the time is 9:45 PM"

Peter said "Ok assuming you live in the same house as I did in Queens you should be there by 10 maybe 10:30 tops."

Petra nodded sounding about right. Ava nodded as well knowing that it would take time either way as a hero running from roof top to roof top, or hailing a cab or taking the bus, all of the options are time consuming.

Peter said "I would vote heroes out because people could see Spider Man er... I mean Spider Girl enter Queens but not leaving. That might (and probably will) cause problems in the future."

Petra and Ava saw the logic in this and both once again nodded.

Peter said "I will walk with you two until we get to a cab or something."

Peter escorted his wife and his counter part to a cab station and paid for a cab for them.

Peter chuckled and said "I have about fifteen to twenty minutes to myself I wonder what I should do?"

Peter jogged back to Central Park and used one of the bathrooms to change in. He used his camouflage to exit. He revealed himself after being near the city. He web slung his way in his White Spider suit. He felt his spider sense go off he let go of his web and freefell down and landed on his feet silently. He scanned the dark alleys around with his mask lenses revealing nothing of his emotions. He knew something had set it off so he was on his guard. He knew he can be a few minutes early then he saw a shadow move towards the bank. White Spider chuckled and moved unseen from shadow to shadow until he was above ten armed robbers with assault rifles and semi - automatic shotguns. White Spider said "Hey uglies!"

The crooks looked up at him and asked "Who the heck are you?"

White Spider slowly went from white to light grey to charcoal grey to black then Black Spider said in a low dark voice "Your worst nightmare..."

Five of the guards messed their pants and threw down their weapons and ran for their lives and screamed in a very high pitched voice that was very baby like. The rest of the guards all shot at him.

Black Spider laughed darkly and faded into the shadows, he made his webbing jet black for the purpose of scaring these guys for his pleasure!

One of the guards said in a quivering voice "I - I d - d -don't think th- th- this is natural!"

Black Spider appeared behind them and whispered "It's not." Then he grabbed two by the head and crashed them into each other as if they were cymbals.

Then to one he kicked in the groin the man doubled over and Black Spider said in a mock caring voice "Did I hurt you?" Then he gave him a right haymaker knocking him out.

Now only two remained one with an automatic rifle and the other with a semi - automatic shotgun, both of them were pointing out him. Black Spider said "Well if it isn't dumb and dumber? Who's dumb and who's dumber?"

The man with the shotgun shot at Black Spider answering his question. Black Spider said "I found Dumber!" When the crook finally used up his six shot magazine Black Spider gave him an uppercut that the guy will never remember. He turned to the lone crook the man gently put the gun down and turn to face the wall.

The man asked "Who are you?"

Black Spider did not say a word he instead kicked the man in the head knocking him out. Black Spider webbed the five crooks to a nearby lamppost and web slung off.

Black Spider took a deep breathe and slowly went from jet black to charcoal grey to light grey to stark white. White Spider smiled on the way to home not that anyone could tell do to his mask.

He knew of a dark alley where he use to live so he made his way that direction and made it to the alley he changed into his 'street clothes' that consisted of a navy blue pair of jeans, a black T - shirt, a pair of running shoes, ankle socks, and a grey hoodie (but that was wrapped around his waist). But before he was done with the White Spider suit he pulled out two small round objects and a few important pieces of paper as well as his wallet.

He went to where his as should have been but when he knocked no one was home, it looked like no one had been living there in years. Peter thought he knew where the house was but he was sadly mistaken.

Peter simply shrugged it off and used his spider sense to find Ava which over the years (his time) he has gotten **VERY VERY** good at it! Peter sensed Petra without trying to look for her she and Ava were in the same building. Peter assumed that it was because they were close together. So Peter jogged a couple blocks towards where Ava was 'leading' him.

When Peter got there he could not help but to gawk at the house it was two stories high, green, and he could tell it had both an attic and a basement as well as a crawl - space. The front of the house was clean and the garden was well kept up not a single weed was in sight. The house had a garage it was attached to the house but you could not see it until you came in front of the house. Peter was reminded that he was not in his world but in a strangers world and that he was an 'alien'.

He walk around to the front gate and walked through it he closed it behind him and walk towards the front porch. On the front porch sitting on a swinging bench sat a man sitting causally as if waiting for him. The Man said "You must be Peter."

Peter said in a respective tone "Yes sir. And I assume you are Ben."

The man said "You assumed correctly."

Peter said "Did Ava and Petra tell you about me?"

Ben stood up and pointed a shotgun towards Peter said "They told me a little. I want to hear from you, who are you and why are you here?"

Peter asked "Could you please not point that in my chest?"

Ben lowered it... a little.

Peter said "My wife likes that part of me and I am attached to it as well!"

Ben asked "Wife?"

Peter said "Can you please put that gun away? I have been shot at enough tonight with shotguns! (well any guns for that matter!)"

Ben nodded and put the gun on the porch and asked again "What do you mean wife?"

Peter said "Ben, can we walk around the block I would like to talk to you in private."

Ben sensing the urgency by looking at Peter's eyes knew it was important. Petra had a similar look when it was something that HAD to be done. Ben said "Ok, do you want to drive to Central Park we can have more privacy there."

Peter said "Thank you sir."

Ben said "I am not in the armed forces anymore please call me Ben."

Peter said "Yes sir- er I mean Ben."

Ben chuckled at Peter's awkwardness remembering being a kid once.

Ben drove Peter in a black sports car to Central Park. They got out and began to walk on the trail that went around the park.

Peter said "I may as well start out with my name."

Ben shrugged and nodded then said "May as well."

Peter said "My name is Peter Benjamin Parker. I am not from this world, but I am a Spider similar to your niece Petra Parker."

Ben said "Ok I knew that much please go on."

Peter and Ben walked a little ways before Peter continued "Ok Ben what do you want to know?"

Ben said "You can start from pretty much the beginning."

Peter sighed and said "Ok I will give you an overview."

Ben said "Ok that will work for now..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Once again I do not and will not ever own Marvel!**

 **Special thanks to "The Story Shadow" for giving a helping hand.**

 **Do you guys (and girls) think I should go deep into Peter's past this time or should I wait for a different time?**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own anything all right go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah Ben was not that nice nor was he so sympathetic was he?**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **NOTE: I did not mean for 'Uncle' Ben to come across as a quote unquote "Jerk" (not my wording) but someone point that out to me and I ran with it**

 **The story continues...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ben said "You can start from pretty much the beginning."

Peter sighed and said "Ok I will give you an overview."

Ben said "Ok that will work for now..."

Peter sighed and said to himself "Where do I begin?..."

Ben said with an annoyed huff "How about from day one."

Peter was hurt slightly the Ben he knew was far more patient and sympathetic and empathetic. This was a man with an apparent heart of stone. Peter said with extreme sarcasm "I was born in 19-"

Ben said with a low growl "Cut the sarcasm kid I don't have time for it!"

Peter said with his own growl "I thought you were my Uncle Ben, but bot was I WRONG!"

Ben and Peter had a stare down, Black Spider with his unholy reddish orange eyes filled with hate and anger took over. Not two seconds after the 'other guy' took over Ben looked away. Peter smirked and said a silent thank you to one of his alter ego.

Peter said "Ok I will tell you an extremely basic overview."

Ben said with an attitude "Fine."

Peter chose to let it go... this time...

Peter said "When I was about five maybe six years old my parents Richard and Mary Parker died in a plane crash. They were working with SHIELD at Oscorps. I had to piece together what MY Aunt and Uncle would tell me, they told me that they worked for the government."

Ben interrupted him and said "I know what my brother and my sister - in - law did."

Peter growled and said "I was not finished!"

Ben said with his own sarcasm "Please go on!"

Peter made a low growl before continuing "I hacked into SHIELD and I could find only and ONLY their names. They were shadow operatives. I could fine more of Black Widow's past than I could my own parents!" Peter took a breathe and took a second to get his thoughts together before saying "I barely remember my parents I was too young. My 'Mom' was my Aunt May she was there for me the whole time. My 'Dad' was MY Uncle Ben, he was always there for me, but I was not there for him when I should have been. He died because I did not do the right thing."

Ben said with a little sympathy "Well I know how it can feel to lose someone you love..."

Peter said in anger "Do you really? I was there when Ben took his last breath! I was unable to save my girlfriend Gwen Stacy from a villain! I was there when her father died making me promise to stay away from his daughter to protect her!" Peter's voice quivered with rage and he was on the verge of tears he took a deep breath and said "I saw my wife murdered before my very eyes! I saw the man that did with two katana killing my wife WHO WAS PREGNANT with twins! I was unable to save her and our kids!"

Ben was speechless for a teenager this kid had been through hell!

Peter said with tears forming in his eyes "I lost everything! You have no idea what the meaning of the word PAIN is!" With that the hero broke down sobbing. He had never got the chance to mourn his wife's death nor his children. Nothing can replace your first. Peter remembering all of the pain he has been through the nearly unspeakable things he saw and was done to him all broke through. He use to put on a front and talk big and never ending jokes, but it was a mask to help hide his pain. It was a shield to protect himself from the outside world. It was his weapon to take down his enemies. It was a part of who he was.

Ben was shocked at his outburst. He had forgotten that this was his 'nephew' he forgot what it was like to be hurt. He has been hurt and he shut everyone else out. Ben for once in years stop pitying himself and felt someone else's pain. Ben forgot his own problems for a moment and became the man that he should have been. Ben wept with the hero.

The two men wept. They might have wept for five minutes or it could have been five hours but they cried their hearts out. Peter was truly ready to heal, he was letting go of the past so he could have a future. Ben was weeping with Peter, he was crying because no man should have to go through that! He knew he put up walls to keep himself together but he in doing that shut everyone else out.

Peter buried his face in Ben's shoulder and Ben buried his face in Peter's shoulders. Peter felt Ben's warm tears wetting his shirt, he knew this was the Ben that he knew. Ben felt Peter's burning tears on his shoulder. Ben knew he had gone wrong and he owed a lot of people an apology. But for now they wept and mourned.

After their breakdown Ben said to Peter "Peter... I am so sorry for how I acted. I see just how much of a jerk I have been. Could you find enough pity to forgive an old man?" Ben said with heartfelt remorse.

Peter said "Of course Ben!" Peter was glad that Ben had a change of heart his danger sense stopped going off after a few minutes after the breakdown. Peter ask Ben "Uncle Ben, could you forgive me as well. I am sorry that I... well snapped at you."

Ben said "You are forgiven Peter!"

Peter and Ben shared a few moments in a silent peace before Peter said "Ben, I think you owe Aiden an apology."

Ben said "No, I know I owe him an apology!"

Ben wrapped an arm around Peter who had just completely recovered from the emotions except for his shirt being wet by Ben's tears and the tear stains on his cheeks. Ben gave Peter a look that said 'how are you not red eyed, and look like a wreck!'

Peter said to the perplexed look "I have an accelerated metabolism as well as a healing factor."

Ben nodded pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his own eyes and blowing his nose.

Ben said in a soft voice "Let's go home son."

Peter gave a warm smile and nodded.

On the drive Peter said "I got bit by a spider."

Ben said "What?" not understanding what Peter was talking about.

Peter repeated himself and added on "I got my powers by being bit by a spider... uh a few spiders over the years."

Ben said "Got ya." They left it at that Ben saw Petra in Peter and knew he could trust him.

Ben said to Peter "I noticed you said wife, and girlfriend and wife again what's going on with that?"

Peter said with a low voice "I am from a different world from the one I came from or at least the future, the more I think of it the more I realize is that I either was teleported back in time OR I was transferred to a different world. Either way there is no going back."

Ben said "Ok but what about the 'wife likes that part too' thing."

Peter said "One I did not say it that way and two I AM MARRIED!"

Ben said with a chuckle "Let me guess Ava."

Peter said "Yes sir."

Ben said with a smirk "I but she likes to ride doesn't she?"

Peter blushed and said "That's personal!"

Ben laughed at Peter's reaction and said "Don't worry my lips are sealed no one will know what I know."

Peter said "Thank you!"

The rest of the dive was in comfortable silence. When they got to the house it was well past midnight. Ben parked the car in the garage and locked the doors and shut everything down for the night.

Peter followed Ben into the house...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I do not own anything all the rights go to Marvel!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? I never intended for Ben to come across as rude or mean so I hope I fixed that issue!**

 **What do you think Petra should be what Peter might have been? IE never knowing when to shut up, breaking the fourth wall ect...**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **PS I do not know when I will update next!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I do not own anything all right go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Saiyan Sage" for favorting and following this story!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review I hope Ben will be for now on his normal self!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well to be honest I do not care to write fluff and sappy things though I am a sucker for it! I enjoy reading those fluffy stories but as far as writing not my forte'!**

 **YES this chapter brings me over 100,000 WORDS YESS!1**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Spider Girl will have similar powers to Spider Man and Petra will have a similar past to Peter they will NOT have the same. Petra being a girl will handle the same situation differently than a boy would. Male struggle with different things than girls do so they will not be identical similar yes! the same? NO!**

 **Well the story continues...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peter followed Ben into the house and when they got there they heard a low purr. At first Ben thought it was some sort of machine but when Ben went into the next room where everyone was sleeping he found Petra snuggled up against Aiden who had an arm wrapped around her protectively and the source of the purr was coming from Aiden!

Peter knew the moment he heard the purr it was either Ava or Aiden, most likely Aiden being that the purr was a little deeper and was more... closer to a growl telling you to back off 'my girl'. Peter took a picture of the two love birds on the love seat.

Ben took a picture of the two of them as well for two reasons 1) So that he had a picture of his baby girl when he missed her. 2) He could also use it as blackmail.

Ben knew right away when he saw Aiden sleeping with his niece the way he slept told him that he care for her. Ben saw Aiden in a new light. Ben saw Aiden as a plausible husband to Petra (though he hoped they waited to have kids until AFTER school and college!), Ben also knew he owed Aiden an apology.

Peter saw Aiden in a different light as well, he saw the more tender side of Aiden. Aiden really was a cross between him and Ava. Ava's aggressiveness and his former cockiness. Ava's discipline and his 'loner act'. Peter saw earlier that Aiden was jealous and over protective just as he is. Peter knew he would need to apologize but that can wait for a later date.

Peter and Ben looked around the room and saw the three other girls on the couch with Lu in middle. Sam slept with her head on Lu's lap using it as a pillow with Lu wrapping her large muscular arm around Sam in a warm blanket. Daniel was on the other side of Lu sleeping with her head on Lu's shoulder using Lu's long black hair as a pillow.

Peter saw Ava asleep in a plush chair that faced Petra and Aiden. Ava was sleeping in a black night gown and black sweat pants much to the relief and disappointment of Peter. Relief because she was covered up and was not going to have Aiden look at her. Disappointed because he was not going to get lucky tonight. I mean it has been a very LONG day for him! Heck it has been a long week for Ava with Peter in a coma! They were just getting started when Petra interrupted them thanks to the old 'Parker Charm'!

Ben motioned for Peter to follow him out of the room and the two men crept out of the room with out making a sound. When Ben lead Peter to his room the master bedroom Ben whispered to Peter "Well looks like we found the gang! Tomorrow we can discuss the rooms and everything else, for tonight you can sleep anywhere you would like to."

Peter whispered back and said "Don't you mean in a few hours?" Peter said with a chuckle.

Ben chuckled with him, after a few seconds of the light heartedness Peter ask "What time is it?"

Ben pulled out a old gold pocket watch when Ben opened it Peter saw a picture of their family. In the picture was Aunt May, Petra, and Uncle Ben. Petra was wearing a light baby blue T - Shirt and a pair of short jeans that went down to just above her knees. Peter could tell the picture was old before Petra got her powers because Petra was wearing glass, the glasses' frame was a light brown, and it was circular. The other reason why Peter knew it was before and because in Petra's eyes showed both pure and innocents. Aunt May was wearing a light blue blouse and a blue skirt that went all the way to her ankles. Aunt May was wearing a pearl necklets around her neck as well as her wedding ring on her left hand. Uncle Ben was wearing a light green Polo that had three buttons, he left the top two buttons unbuttoned. He was wearing a light brown pair of Kakis with a black belt. He was wearing his wedding ring on his left hand as well. Ben and May were holding hands with Petra between them. The picture was taken at the New York City Zoo. Peter saw the sign in the background.

Peter said with a warm smile and a soft voice "That is a good picture."

Ben said warmly remembering that happy day and said "Yeah..."

After a few seconds of silences Ben remembered why he got the watch out. Ben said "It is 2:30 AM."

Peter said "Thanks, and the day is?"

Ben said "Saturday."

Peter ask again "The day... er I mean the date."

Ben said "Oh..." He stopped and thought for a few seconds and said "I think it is July 22nd 2014. I am not good with time and remembering dates."

Peter said "I understand about the date thing. By the way in my world it was around July 15 2016 or something like that before I came here I forgot the exact date."

Ben said "I really do not want to know..."

Peter said "Same here..."

Ben walked away and took off his shirt. Peter backed up and was at the door witch was closed behind him, Peter felt nervousness, Peter had an uneasiness that did not go unnoticed by Ben. Ben put on a old white Tank Top shirt and asked "You ok Peter?"

Peter said too quickly "Yeah fine!"

Ben let it go this time.

Peter left the room feeling slight ashamed of showing fear.

Ben went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of black gym shorts.

Ben left the bathroom and open the door to leave his room, when he opened the door Peter was on the other side. Ben asked Peter with concern "Why are you here Peter?"

Peter said "I needed to ask you where do I sleep tonight?"

Ben said "I thought I said anywhere you like tonight, though I would prefer you not sleeping in Petra's bedroom."

Peter said "K thanks, good night Uncle Ben."

Ben said "Good night to you too Peter."

Ben went to his Queen size bed and fell to sleep shortly after laying his head down.

Peter on the other hand was restless he knew he should sleep but was not tired, he was exhausted but could not sleep. He was completely wake. Peter wanted to snuggle down with his wife and sleep but he knew if he woke her up... Not good. It is not good to wake a tiger up from a nap! Peter was tempted to go out on patrol but he knew if Ava found out she would not be very happy.

Peter looked out the TV clock and saw it was 3:15 AM he jumped to the ceiling and made a web above Ava.

Peter made a very simple web made of two web made in a U shape each going the opposite way making a bowl. He made a few webbing to make it into a net. Peter put his spider sense on Ava and just listened to her heart beat. Peter found the rhythm relaxing and he fell into a restless dreamless night sleep.

Peter woke up when his spider sense went off. He looked down and saw that Ava just rolled over in the chair. Peter looked down at the scene below him all of the group was fast asleep. Peter glanced at the TV clock again it read 5:30AM. Peter sighed and muttered to himself "May as well make breakfast..." Then he groaned in annoyance at the large group and said "For everyone..."

Peter tore down the web without making a sound he rolled it into a ball the size of a baseball he looked around as if to make sure no one was looking and he ate the web as though it were an apple. When he ate it he did not know why, sure he was hungry but this was new to even him. The web had really no taste except maybe a little saltiness maybe.

Peter crawled along the ceiling to the kitchen and he jumped down from the ceiling in complete silence. He opened up the fridge and saw a carton of eggs that held five dozen. He looked around the kitchen and saw two loaves of bread. He then looked into the draws in the fridge and saw there were onions, mushrooms, dell peppers and as well as a few more things needed to make an omelet.

 **(Line Break)**

Everyone woke up to the smell of fried eggs and to the sound of breakfast. Ava and Aiden were the first two up being that they have super senses. Ava knew it must have been Peter to have done it. Aiden was confused at first feeling for the first time someone was leaning on him. Aiden saw Petra sleeping at his side and then he realized he was purring still. He just rolled his eyes not caring if the others heard. He and Ava both yawed at the same exact time a very cat - like yawn at that!

Petra woke up snuggling with Aiden. She woke up when Aiden yawned, she was then aware of the vibration emitting from Aiden's chest. She giggled that she was able to make a 'fierce tiger' into a house cat! He was putty in her hands and she knew it! Petra yawned stretching her arms high over her head. She said to both Ava and Aiden in a cheerful tone with a warm smile "Good morning!"

Aiden said to Petra "Good morning Petra!"

Ava gave her a nod and said "Morning."

Soon Lu woke up accidently knocking Sam and Daniel over.

Peter called from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready!"

Lu and Sam scrambled over there to got there share.

Peter rolled his eyes even the girls had about as much manners than the male counter parts!

Peter severed Ava and Petra first. He knew what Ava liked. He gave her two pieces of toast, 2% milk with a little cream mixed in, and an omelet made with two eggs and an extra egg white slightly seasoned with salt pepper, onion powder and garlic powder. Cooked with mushrooms onion, sausage, sweet red dell peppers and with some spicy Julio.

For Petra he gave her two fried eggs with runny yolks and two toasts. Peter knew she liked the more simple things if she was anything like him.

Peter made a very large batch for the group but he made theirs special for them. Which made Aiden slightly jealous much to the amusement of Peter.

After breakfast it was nearly 7:00 AM on a Saturday morning in the middle of summer. Peter made light work of the dishes and clean up (he ate all of the left overs (though there was not much)). After doing the dishes it was about 7:30 AM.

After that San asked "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Peter said with a smirk "Let's say if you want to please a woman she cannot always be the one cooking, and you have to be good other wise it does not end too well.

Sam said "So your Uncle taught you to cook?"

Peter said with a low growl not directed at her but more towards the thought of being selfish the one time and losing his uncle. Peter said "No, my aunt taught me. My Uncle Ben was killed in my world."

Lu said in a whisper "ouch..."

Peter turned to her and said "You have no idea..."

Ava sensing the turn of the mood changed it back to a more positive note by kiss Peter on the right cheek and saying "Thank you for the breakfast."

Peter slightly blushed and said "No problem."

Petra said "Thank you. That is the way I like it!"

Peter said "I thought it might have been because I use to love them that way myself."

Then one by one the rest of them said "Thank you" in their own way. Ben was the last one and said to Peter "You are the first teenager I have ever seen to make a big breakfast on a weekend and to cook it so well! Good job!"

Peter who was getting irritated by all of the 'thank yous' that he just nodded and said "You are very welcome! No can we please get off breakfast?!"

Ava asked "Peter how much sleep did you get?"

Peters said "Enough."

Ava put her hands on her hips and asked one last time "How much sleep did you get?"

Peter said "About two and a quarter hours sleep."

Ava said "You know how I feel when you don't get your sleep."

Peter said pinning the blame on Ben "Well me and Ben were talking late into the night. And it did not help having everyone sleeping in one room!"

Sam who really should have stayed out of it "She got you Parker!"

Peter said with a growl "I would keep your trap shut Bucket Head!

Sam sensed the hostility in his voice shut up immediately.

Peter said "It has been a very long day or 12 hours or whatever time I have been up since the Tri Carrier got took down! I need a few hour of peace WITHOUT interruption!"

Ben nodded knowing what he meant but he really could not do anything about it.

Peter said "Don't you all have a meeting with Fury or something?"

Aiden said "Yeah but it not for a few hours."

Peter said "Ok..."

Ben said "I have to go to work see you when I get back."

Peter said "K see you later."

Ben kissed Petra on the forehead goodbye and said a few sweet things that only Petra could hear.

Peter said "So what do you want to do..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I once again do not own anything all of the right goes to Marvel!**

 **Well here was a chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This story is officially over 100,000 words long! Yes one of my goals completed!**

 **So what do you think Petra's personality be like? Should she be pretty much a female "Ultimate Spider Man" with nonstop talking and breaking the fourth wall and all of that?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **PS what do you think SHOULD happen next?**


	52. Chapter 52

**I do not own anything all right go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review ok so a sassy Spider Girl / Petra Parker.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **Well the story continues...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Ben left Peter asked "So what do you want to do..."

Sam asked "Well since you are new here and we do not know you-"

Peter said as if reading her mind "No. I will not play truth or dare, nor will I lay twenty questions!"

Sam said "Well then Mr. Attitude what do you want to do?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "I don't know maybe spar?"

Sam said quickly "I'd spar with you!"

Peter grunted in annoyance and said "Not with you, maybe one of the White Tigers. Or the other Spider."

Aiden was game and said "Game on Bug Boy!"

Ava winced when she heard the name she barely got away with it! And she IS his WIFE!

Petra flinched because Glenn her former boyfriend before he got killed in the crossfire use to call her 'Bug Girl' as a term of endearment. No one repeat NO ONE calls her that!

Peter moved faster than Petra could and before he was able to take his next breath Peter grabbed him by his throat then slammed him into the stair well and then slowly began to squeeze Aiden's throat. Peter snarled and said with a venomous growl "No one calls me that! You hear me..."

Aiden was afraid but he was not going to show it in front of Petra. Aiden said with his own growl "Ok... Bug... Boy..."

Peter raised his fist back in anger and was going for the knock out until Ava put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, the boiling anger lowered to a simmer but he still refused to let go of his prey.

Aiden was turning colors to a shade of red due to the lack of oxygen. Aiden was on the verge of being knocked out cold. Aiden was being too stubborn to apologize.

Ava said to Peter in a soft voice "Peter..."

Peter just squeezed a little harder and gave a low growl, no one dared to move. Everyone was holding there breath hoping for the best.

Peter just as quickly as he grabbed Aiden he dropped him. Aiden was in a unconscious heap. Peter let him go after he was knocked out.

Peter's eyes during that whole thing had a red haze in his ice cold blue eyes. Ava, Petra and Aiden were the only ones who noticed the color change. Peter's eyes are now blue, blue filled with regret and remorse.

Everyone released the breathe that they were holding and gave a sigh of relief.

Petra said "Ok... so... uh... yeah that just happened."

Peter cleared his throat and said "Sorry you had to see that..." He said rubbing the back of his neck and he gave a nervous chuckle.

Aiden woke up a few seconds later rubbing his throat he said in a hoarse voice "te odio araña" (translation "I hate you Spider!")

Peter growled and said "No quisiera usted tampoco!" (translation "I don't like you either!")

Petra spoke up and said "In English!"

Peter and Aiden said "NO!" at exactly the same time.

Petra said "Looks like I found something you two agree on... finally!"

Peter cracked a thin smile and thought _'Well I will have to apologize to Aiden. I really was going to BUT now... I don't think so! At least not right now'_

Peter looked to have with mournful eyes and without saying another word he went upstairs and into the attic.

Petra said trying to lighten he mood "Well that was unexpected!"

Ava just nodded with a grim face. She really wanted to talk to Peter about that, or to hear why he did that. That is soooo very much unlike him! But Ava knew that it would be best to let Peter be alone for a few. She hated it, but what is the worse that he can do? He has a healing factor for crying out loud! Even if he wanted he can't kill himself! So Ava let Peter or **WHO** or **WHAT** ever it was be for the time being.

Petra said "I suggest we NOT pick at Peter's past and try NOT to make him angry!"

Sam said "Good idea!"

Ava said "What is wrong with Peter, he has never done that before! Well he just yelled and webbed Nova and a few others in a web BUT he never was aggressive!"

Petra said "I have an idea it has something to due with being 'the alpha male' thing, that and bring up a painful memory coupled with someone you don't like. It is a recipe for disaster!"

Ava said "Yeah... You are right Petra. Peter keeps his past to himself too much. He will not let me in."

Aiden said with a hoarse voice "Neither will Petra let me in."

Ava growled and said to Aiden "I love that man so if you EVER insult him again I will personally get you..."

Aiden said with a roll from his eyes "Yes maim!"

Peter came down stairs a few minutes later, he looked like he had been in a fight, not a physical fight, but rather a mental fight, or perhaps a spiritual fight. He looked drained, wore out, exhausted, beat up, a wreck. But Peter looked more normal his demeanor was almost back to normal, his posture was pretty much back to normal, just the way he looked, looked normal. But he was still not quite normal. But that is normal for Peter.

Peter said "I guess I owe Aiden an apology."

Aiden nodded at the statement esthetically agreeing with the statement.

Peter said "Sorry Aiden."

Aiden just gave a nod or was going to until Petra elbowed him in the ribs then Aiden spoke up and said "I am as well, I should not have pushed your buttons like that."

Peter gave him a nod. The he said to the group "I owe all of you an apology. I am sorry you had to see that." Peter took a breathe and said "I guess you would like to hear some of my story?"

The group all nodded their heads with excitement even Ava was wanting to hear what he had to say.

Peter said after a few seconds "Ok you can stop bobbing your heads now, hey do you think they are any Spider Girl bobble heads?"

Petra shrugged and said "Yeah, but I do not see a single penny. Bobble heads, action figures, dolls, wall paper, posters, bedding, you name there is most likely going to be merchandise on me- er- Spider Girl."

Sam said "Can we get to your story now?!"

Peter sighed and said "Ok I may not go into much details but I will give it a go. This story is going to be very, VERY unexpected with all of the unpredictable things that have happened. So Here it goes..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Special thanks go to both "The Story Shadow" and "Man285" thank you for helping out with the story your feed back has helped this story without you two I would have been lost with this story a long time ago. Thank you!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter as well as what should happen in the next chapter.**


	53. A tale of a Spider

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all right go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review, yeah Peter is not usually "dominant type" but 'Black Spider' and 'Spider Demon' are the 'Alpha Male' type and Peter's instincts will not allow a male to ride or lord over him. That is why is he is often times called a quote unquote "Rebel". As far as him lashing out that was because of all of the stress and lack of sleep add the with him not really liking Aiden and he and Ava has not had quality time together, or any 'alone time'.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains self harm!**

 **Well the story continues...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peter sighed and said "Ok I may not go into much details but I will give it a go. This story is going to be very, VERY unexpected with all of the unpredictable things that have happened. So Here it goes..." Peter took a deep breathe then said "You may want to take a seat it may be long!"

Everyone got into the chair they had slept in the night before except for Peter who was in the plush chair with Ava in his lap. Sam was sitting on the right hand side of the couch with Daniel in the middle, Lu sat on the far left end of the couch. Aiden and Petra shared the love seat, Petra rested her head on Aiden's shoulder to do two things one to help keep Aiden calm and two to relax. Aiden was leaning on the right hand side of the love seat with Petra on his left side.

Once everyone got settled down Peter took a deep breathe and said began with a story telling voice "It all began..."

 **Flash Back (Third Person Point of View)**

It was 8th grade and Peter was fourteen years old. Peter woke up and began his normal routine he woke put on his glasses then he up jumped into the shower and would cut his upper arms and upper legs where no one could see the cuts. He would brush his teeth and get out of the shower dry off careful not to get blood anywhere. Put on his clothes which was normal a pair of baggy jeans a long sleeved light grey shirt and long sleeved charcoal grey hoodie. Peter went down to a hot breakfast that Aunt May had cooked. It was pancakes, eggs, sausage, and orange juice like normal. Uncle Ben was reading a newspaper and drinking black coffee. Peter nibbled on the food but really did not eat anything. It was not the fact that he was not hungry, it was because he did not feel like he was worth it to eat. This has been going on for the past three months and Aunt May and Uncle Ben were getting worried about him, **VERY** worried.

When Peter left and shut the door behind him May looked at Ben with a worry filled eyes and said "What happened to him? He use to smile and laugh but now he..." she could not go on.

Ben said "I know I am worried about him too. But he is so much like his father, when he got hurt he shuts and locks everyone out. The more I would prod out my brother the more he locked up and shut down. You have to be there when Peter needs us. We can do nothing he has to ask for help before we can do anything."

May said with tears "But Ben..."

Ben kissed May on the cheek and said "I know I hate it too but we have no choice."

Peter made it to the bus stop right before the bus came. He walked on the bus and he was tripped when he began walking towards the back of the bus most everyone laughed at this but Peter just got up and walked to the very back of the bus, he sat alone in the back. He pulled out a notebook and began penning down some words. He wrote:

 _'You don't have to be dead to be a ghost. You don't have to hide under a sheet, or howl dramatically whenever somebody approaches._

 _All you have to do is feel dead. All you have to do is hide under a layer of lies. All you have to do is cry for help on the inside. You're still a ghost, either way. Walking the world alone, wandering with no clear purpose. Drifting. Aimless.'_

When Peter was done writing that one of many dark writing and many more were to come. He stuffed the spiral notebook into his black backpack. Then he began to hum a simple tune to himself. It helped calm his nerves. He after humming for a few minutes said "It's another long bus ride to the school everything is about the same as it was before except for me. I should be talking with MJ or Harry but I really am not in the mood to talk to anyone. No one listens anyway..." The bus pulled into the parking lot letting everyone off the bus, Peter waited until everyone else was off before he tried to get off the bus.

Peter made it to class without an incident today but he was late... again. The teacher said in a stern voice "Mr. Parker you have been late for every class since school started this year! Care to explain yourself to the class?"

Peter almost fainted well he DID faint the first time this teacher did that. He said in a quiet voice "No sir."

The teacher said "Then get into your chair."

Peter said again in a soft voice "Yes sir." And Peter quickly sat in the back of the class where his seat was.

Peter was not the same as he was before he use to be on time if not a little early. He use to be an 'overachiever' if you will. He tried so hard to accepted but no one save his Aunt, his Uncle, Mary Jane Watson or better known as MJ and Harry Osborne were the only people who cared or at least showed they cared about him. Peter could not burn bridges down but he could build up walls so no one could come in, he knew how to lock people out it was just he did. Harry went on a business trip overseas with his father in the summer. MJ went to Hollywood with her Aunt to try out as a kid model. She of course got the spot as an actress. So over the summer Peter was completely alone except for his Aunt and Uncle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well how was this chapter I know it was a little darker than I would have liked but it needs to be to get the past done.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	54. A tale of a Spider 2

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains bullying and self harm!**

 **Well the story continues...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Back in the present with the group)**

Sam said "Ok so you were alone during the summer and you did not have time to eat breakfast that day so what?! So what when you were late for class again? When are you going to tell as the real story?!" Sam asked in inpatientness.

Peter said with a sigh "I am getting there you have to understand the past before you can know the future."

Sam blushed and said "Sorry..." She said with a blush.

Ava knew there was more to the story than he was letting in on but knew now was not the place to confront him about.

Peter said "Where was I..." He asked himself "Oh yes I remember now..." Peter took another breathe...

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter was not the same as he was before he use to be on time if not a little early. He use to be an 'overachiever' if you will. He tried so hard to accepted but no one save his Aunt, his Uncle, Mary Jane Watson or better known as MJ and Harry Osborne were the only people who cared or at least showed they cared about him. Peter could not burn bridges down but he could build up walls so no one could come in, he knew how to lock people out it was just he did. Harry went on a business trip overseas with his father in the summer. MJ went to Hollywood with her Aunt to try out as a kid model. She of course got the spot as an actress. So over the summer Peter was completely alone except for his Aunt and Uncle. Now he really does not care about anything.

Peter went from one class to another until it was lunch he skipped lunch... again. He went to the next class early and began writing in his spiral notebook. After about fifteen minutes the class started it was English. Peter thought English was far more harder than science and math with absolutely no reward. Peter use to try. Last year he got an "A-" in English, this year has only been going on for about a month now and he has a "B-". Peter he not caring he is just going through the motions.

Peter getting out of English walked over to his locker and not to his surprise Flash was there. Flash Thompson was the biggest bully in school and has been bullying Peter since grade school, well since the first grade.

Flash said "Here's Puny Parker!"

Peter just rolled his eyes and shuffled past him or at least tried. Flash put his huge hand on Peter's shoulder and pulled Peter back, Peter being even weaker than last year was pretty much thrown to the ground. Flash and his cronies laughed at Peter's plight. Peter was on the ground stunned and had the wind knocked out of him. When Peter tried to get up Flash "accidently" stepped on Peter's hand and kneed him in the cheek. Peter would have flipped over if it was not for Flash stepping on his hand, Flash and his gang heard a **'CLICK'** they then knew they might have broke something.

Peter who always had a high pain tolerance barely flinched he hardly spoke to anyone anymore. The crowd who watch the whole thing disperse when they heard the noise. Peter winced as he got up, he got up and limped over to the boys' bathroom where he pulled up his shirt.

Peter had always been lean, or perhaps skinny. Peter now looks more like a walking skeleton than a teenage boy. He had absolutely no body fat and very, very little muscle at all. He wore loose clothes so that people would not noticed him losing weight. Ever since the second week of the last summer he barely eats he hardly drinks any water or any liquid for that matter, he seldom sleeps anymore and when he does it is usually nightmare filled, full of pain and suffering.

Peter looked into the mirror for the first time in weeks. Peter would be the first to admit that he look bad, he looked bad but felt even worse than he looked if that was even possible! He felt wore out, tired, exhausted, used. He felt most of all... **BROKEN**... Peter felt broken.

Peter tried popping his shoulder in he did it after about twenty minutes. He knew he would be late to class so he just skipped Art. He would not admit it but he actually enjoys Art and Music. They helped him cope and it gave him a release where he could just vent and be himself.

The after Art was Gym Class. Peter was not even going to bother with that! He hates the gym!

Peter just ditched the rest of the day he went directly home. He walked home and no one was home, he should not have been home for another hour.

Peter went up stairs and went into his room and locked the door behind him. He then took off is glasses and put them on his head board and he began to strip down to only his boxers he went into the bathroom and took off his boxers then jumped into the shower.

Peter whimpered to himself "No matter what I do I still feel filthy and dirty. I can never seem to wash away the feelings..."

He reached for a broken piece of glass that use to be a mirror, he sniffled before make light cuts. Then he broke down he did not cry loudly in fear that someone may hear him, but he silently sobbed as he cut deeper and deeper into his skin. He watched as his blood drained drain his arm and into the bottom of the shower and down into the drain.

After about ten minutes of him getting into the shower he got out. He dried himself off once again careful not to get any blood anywhere.

He washed every drop of blood down the drain and cleaned the bathroom with bleach to remove the stains that he might have missed and to cover the smell of blood.

Peter felt better after that and he felt like... he felt like he was worthless, he felt like trash. He felt like he was only a burden to everyone he met. Peter drifted off to sleep with thoughts like that...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I once again do not own anything all of the right go to Marvel!.**

 **special thanks to "The Story's Shadow" for this chapter**

 **Please leave a review!**


	55. A tale of a Spider 3

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah that is a lot to go through!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains bullying, dark thoughts and self harm!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Back with the group in the present)**

Peter stopped speaking for a few minutes his eyes were glazed over. He was reliving the moments of his past.

Ava was the first to notice she tried whispering in his ear no reaction.

Petra knew what was happening sometimes when she began thinking or began talking about her past she lost herself in thought.

Soon the rest of the group realized that Peter was not going on after about a minute of silence.

Ava kissed Peter on the cheek and that did! Peter woke up from the trance like state.

Peter blushed and said "Ok..."

Petra smirked knowing Ava had Peter under her thumb.

Ava just put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Peter took a deep breath and said "I think we should take a break from the story and have lunch or something."

Petra agreed immediately and said "I second that notion!"

Ava than said "I think that would be a good idea."

Aiden agreeing with his girlfriend said "Sounds good to me."

Sam blurted at and said "Petra you are AWLAYS hungry! I mean when are you not?!"

Petra blushed and began to open her mouth but Peter cut her off.

Peter said in an apologetic tone to Petra "Sorry Petra for butting." Then Peter said in a parental tone to Sam "Petra and I both have an accelerated metabolism. Meaning we have to eat more to simply survive. The faster the metabolism the fast your body goes through calories meaning you have to replace them. Petra and I heal faster due to the accelerated metabolism it gives us a minor healing factor allowing us to heal from broken bones in a few days maybe a week. The side affects of the metabolism is that we need to eat A LOT and often. Due to the fact of our metabolism is running at a higher rate means we have a higher body temperature, so it appears we are running a low grade fever all the time."

That shut Sam up and the rest of the group was beginning to get hungry anyway.

Peter and Petra went into the kitchen together.

Peter asked Petra "So what exactly do you have here to eat?"

Petra replied to Peter and said "I think we have canned tuna."

Peter said "That sounds good to me and I know Ava likes it..."

Petra finished the sentence and said "And Aiden should like it as well."

Peter said "Bingo!"

Peter and Petra began making lunch. For lunch was tuna fish sandwiches. Peter chopped up some red onion. Petra opened a jar of relish. Peter got a spoon and spooned in some Mayo. Petra put a little salt and pepper into it. Soon the sandwiches were completed.

Peter made four glasses of milk two for the Tigers and the other two for the Spiders. He added cream to the Tigers' milk and it was just simple milk for him and Petra.

Soon everyone ate and Peter and Petra did the dishes together in silence until Peter spoke up in a whisper "Petra, I think we have a similar past if not nearly the same. I know for a fact I really do not want to do this. I want to make sure it is ok with you before I go on and get into more details."

Petra paused for a few seconds and said "It is YOUR story so... do as you like. Yeah I know you are not telling us everything I think Ava knows that too."

Peter said with a sigh "Yeah Ava..." Peter took a breathe and said "Some things I have never told Ava, or anyone ever. This is my first time going into detail. I mean Ava read my journals or quote unquote "diaries" but I did not say anything too directly in fear of someone finding it."

Petra nodded she did well does the same thing.

The dishes were done and the two Spider walked over toward their own couch. Ava stood up so she could sit in his lap. Peter could not hide a smile. He really did not like being pinned down but Ava was worth it. Hopefully she would not wiggle around or squirm. Cause Peter may have a problem a problem that was caused by Ava and a problem only Ava can fix.

Petra made it to the love seat and she rested her head on Aiden's shoulder.

Peter said "Where was I?"

Sam said "You just got down with school after being beat up and you skipped school. You then jumped into the shower and fell asleep."

Peter said with sarcasm "Thank you Sam for your help!"

Peter took a deep breathe and began the tale again...

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter felt better after that and he felt like... he felt like he was worthless, he felt like trash. He felt like he was only a burden to everyone he met. Peter drifted off to sleep with thoughts like that.

Peter woke up a few hours later from a nightmare. He was sweating and shaking. His said to himself "It was only a nightmare..." but his voice betrayed him it was quivering as well. After several minutes his shakiness stopped.

Peter looked at his alarm clock it read only 4:30 AM. Peter whispered to himself "It is way to early to do anything." Peter gave a tired sigh he was tired but afraid of going back to sleep.

Peter rolled over onto his stomach and pulled out a notebook from under his mattress. He pulled it out and flipped through some pages until he found a blank page. He pulled out a pencil that was inside the notebook and began writing one of the thing he wrote was...

 _When is Death mercy?_

 _When is mercy Death?_

 _Is life in suffering really a life?_

 _Is living in pain and agony really worth living?_

 _Death is mercy._

 _Mercy is **Death**._

Peter wrote several more lines of that dark nature. He wrote down a few ideas for lyrics that he would later try to pen down.

Peter thought darkly to himself _'Maybe me dying would be best..."_ Peter fell back to sleep.

Peter woke up to his alarm clock at 6:30 AM. Peter sigh and reached up and put on his glasses then he half stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the lights. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted to the bright lights he striped naked and jumped into the shower. He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair back. He got the piece of glass and began to shred his upper legs with out a care on how deep it went. It hurt but he would rather feel physical pain rather than the mental torment he went through day by day, week by week, month by month...

Peter got out of the shower and once again dried himself off with extreme care. Peter wiped the mirror off so he could look at his face. He had a nasty looking bruise on his left side cheek. Peter sighed and went to the lower cabinet and pulled up a false bottom and pulled out a make up kit. He expertly covered the bruise to where you could not tell it was there. Peter was thankful that it did not swell.

Peter ran down stairs said a quick good by and ran out the door.

Peter got picked up at the bus stop and the routine began again. This has been going on for about a month now.

Peter sat in the back of the bus and thought to himself _'I WILL NOT die, not in a selfish suicide!"_

was shocked he had never thought like that before, that just came out of nowhere!

Peter began writing again and wrote a few more things. One of the things he wrote was:

 _Every time I close my eyes and travel into the place in the back of my mind_  
 _It's A place where memories hide and my thoughts combine_  
 _I see places and thousands of faces all at the same time_

 _It all unwinds but gets tangled up in time_  
 _When it hits like a train running through my mind again_  
 _I can hear those lies again (it takes me away)_

 _Sound the alarms again_

Soon the bus got in front of the school. Peter was once again the last one off he bus. He somehow managed to get to class on time.

Peter was only there but only with is body his mind was else where.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the intercom and it said "Peter Parker please report to the principal's office!"

Peter sighed and left the class wondering why he was going to the office. On the way there of course the old 'Parker Charm' had to have its luck. Flash was walking towards Peter. Peter sheepishly went as far as he could away from the big football player to no avail. Flash shouldered Peter and knocked hi to the ground a few feet back. Peter hit his head on one of the locker and he saw stars as he struggled to remain conscience.

Flash said in a baby tone "Puny Parker going to nurse?"

Peter did not reply, he has been practically mute this year barely saying anything at all. Peter got up swaying. Flash saw this and gave him a 'hand' and 'accidently' slamming Peter's face into the locker almost breaking Peter's nose.

Flash said "Oops sorry!" He laughed as he walked away leaving Peter with a bloody nose that was washing away his makeup. Peter was barely conscious put used one of the handles of the lockers to pull himself up to his feet and he limped to the office.

When he got there he found something unexpected...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Please leave a review or PM and tell me what you think of this chapter or the story overall!**


	56. A tale of a Spider 4

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah bullying is awful, and the wounds will cut deep and leave terrible scars, but it also help define you. You can choose to become bitter or you can chose to help prevent someone else from going through what you have gone through.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Back with the group in the present)**

Peter stopped speaking again and this time appeared lost in thought. After a few seconds Peter said "Sorry for the interruption but I need a few minutes to try to get the right words. I prefer keeping the skeletons buried in the past, but I also promised I would tell Ava. I never told Ava my whole past, either one."

Ava shifted her weight a little and felt something hard. It was something in Peter's pocket. She moved a little and felt it was circular and that there were two of them.

Peter's breathe quickened when Ava moved the little bit that she did. Peter hoped that he would not get hard in front of the girls. Peter noticed that Ava had finally noticed that he had something in his pocket. Peter quietly motioned for her to get up.

By then everyone was curious what was happening.

When Ava got off Peter stood up and pulled out two rings. The rings were a silvery color laced with gold. The rings seemed to almost glow from the lights around. The gold and the sliver like metal were twisted as if trying to dance and they became one. One of the rings was a simple with nothing but the ring itself, it really loked like a wedding band. However the second ring was just like the other except that it had a green emerald. The emerald was bigger than most diamond rings. The emerald was striped with dark green and lighter green making it look like tiger stripes.

Ava looked down to her left hand and to her ring finger. Though Peter and Ava had been married for a short period of time (in this Ava's timeline) there was a slight lighter spot on where the ring should have gone. Ava reached for the emerald ring but stopped she looked at Peter who simply nodded and she continued and she took the emerald ring and put it on her ring finger. When the ring went passed her knuckle it seemed to glow similarly to her White Tiger Amulet. When she put it on she felt as if there was more power, as if the ring had power.

Peter put his ring on, though he was married for over a decade he was able to control color and texture of his skin. So he never had a pale spot unless he was unfocused or something along that line. He slipped on the simple wedding band and it did nothing for him except give him peace of mind knowing that the vows he and Ava mad together will never be forgotten. The ring was to let others know to back off of him and Ava so he did not have to be an extremely over jealous boyfriend / husband. Though he will always be, though not quite as bad now.

The group look astonished and shocked at the scene before them. Peter without saying a word pulled out two rings, two beautiful rings. Then Ava gently reached for one then paused as if asking permeation, Peter who saw her hesitation just simply nodded his head telling her it was ok. Ava grabbed her obvious ring with the emerald that went with White Tiger Necklace and put it on without any more thought. Once she put it on she did not change physically but she looked... different. She looked stronger, she looked faster, she looked... overall better. But she did not change. I guess 'felt' would be a better term to use.

The group sat there flabbergasted!

Peter said with a chuckle "Well looks like everyone is in a state shock!"

Sam was the first and she practically yelled "Do you just propose?!"

Peter said "I have. But it just took a long while to find the right ring." Peter half lied, it took a long while to MAKE those rings. The silvery metal is polished Vibranium. Vibranium in of itself is extremely, but when you polish it, it becomes nearly priceless because it will never lose its shine. The gold is well... gold. The emerald however was more difficult to find. Long story short, he had help.

Peter had his signature stupid grin on his face. That dopey smile on his face.

Aiden smirked and said "Looks like Peter has his own moves."

Peter said with his own smirk "Oh I got plenty of moves. None of which you will see."

Ava blushed knowing exactly what he went. Petra fake coughed and said "Ahem maybe we can change the subject?"

Sam said "Hey Peter can you stop by more often? This is the quietest I have heard Petra be! She is normally a none stop chatter box."

Peter said "I cannot tell her to stop talking it is part of who she is. It was a part of who I was."

Sam said "You barely seem to talk in your own Story!"

Peter took a breath and said "True but it is just the beginning..."

Sam asked "I have a habit of making you angry don't I?"

Peter said "Angry? No. Frustrate? Yes."

Peter took a sigh and said "Ok let's get back to work..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter was barely conscious put used one of the handles of the lockers to pull himself up to his feet and he limped to the office. When he got there he found something unexpected.

When Peter got there the principal was waiting for him. She was talking with a man who Peter did not recognize.

When Peter got to the door the principal noticed Peter and his face. The blood had washed away the makeup and now his bruise was in plain sight.

The principal asked "What happened Mr. Parker?" She said in a concerned tone.

Peter stuttered and said "I - I uh... I trip on a pencil and banged my cheek on the locker and fell on my nose." Peter inwardly cringed the lie was horrible.

The principal knew it was a lie but before she could say anything Peter said "What was it that you needed me for?"

The principal said "Peter, do you remember those tests at the end of the year?"

Peter said "Yeah... why?"

The principal said "Your science and math scores are only rivaled by Richard Reeds and Tony Stark."

Peter was shocked. He would have been speechless if he could talk.

The principal said "You are to go to the science school a few blocks from here and you begin today!"

Peter asked "Ok...? Can I get my books and my stuff?"

The principal said "Yes you can. But you better make it quick!"

Peter nodded his gratitude and left.

Peter grabbed his things from his locker and his other rooms and headed towards the new school.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all right go to Marvel!**

 **I know it is a short chapter please bare with me!**

 **please leave a review!**


	57. A tale of a Spider 5

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah the ring was an move unexpected (pardon the pun) I did not have plan to reveal the ring just yet but it came anyway. Well now the group knows (or will know) that Peter and Ava are either married or engaged let's see how that turns out.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is appreciated.**

 **Random note: I did some research and I actually found that spider DO in fact purr the "Gladicosa gulosa" better known as 'the wolf spider' purrs.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(With the group present)**

Sam interrupted and asked "So you just got transferred like that?" as she snapped her fingers.

Peter said "Yeah I did."

Sam looked at Petra and asked "How smart are you?"

Peter said "Don't waste your time Petra." Peter said with a chuckle "She is far smarter than you."

Sam may have had thick skin but that hurt. Peter saw this and said "Sorry Sam, I did not mean to hurt you. But I am getting tired of being interrupted! So if you can could you please be quiet while I am talking?"

Sam said "Sorry."

Peter said "So am I, so am I. I use to never have a temper and now I am extremely unpredictable and unexpected!" Peter chuckled.

This time Petra spoke up "So uh... Peter where did you get the rings?"

Peter said "From my world and my timeline. That is all that needs to be known at this time."

Aiden said "I know Petra. You are hiding something else aren't you Parker?"

Peter said with a smirk "You are correct."

Petra asked nicely "Could you please show us? Pretty please?!" She had blue puppy dog eyes. Peter now knew why he was able to get his way sooo may times before now.

Peter sighed but then said "I would but..." He gestured to Ava who was still sitting on his lap rather comfortingly.

Ava said "I am now curious WHAT are you hiding?"

Peter said with a defeated sigh "If you get up I will get some of the things."

Ava got up and helped her husband to his feet. Peter reached behind him and pulled out a wallet. Peter opened up the wallet and showed the group an old picture Peter's first wedding.

All of the girls awed at it as if it was the cutest thing ever. Peter loved the picture with the water fountain refracting the sunlight and casting a rainbow seeming above their heads. The beautiful garden with exotic flowers were in full bloom. They had nearly all of the colors of the rainbow with fiery red flowers, violet blues, deep greens, whites. The flowers were every color imaginable. He flipped it over and it showed Peter kissing Ava with Peter in a Tuxedo and Ava in a white wedding gown. Peter smiled warmly at the memory. Ava had a dejavu moment where she could have sworn she had seen that or been there. But she could not place it when.

Aiden saw it and was a little jealous but he too was in a state of awe.

Peter said "That was my first."

Peter pulled out another picture which was old it was Spider Man's wedding. It had all of the heroes in the back ground with the setting sun in the west and the moon rising in the east. They saw nearly everyone there all of the heroes. They saw another one where Spider Man was kissing White Tiger.

Sam squealed in delight and said "You two make the cutest couple **EVER**!"

Peter chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ava and said squeezing her closer to him without hurting her and said "She makes us a couple. Without her I would have lost my humanity and my sanity a long time ago."

Ava wrapped her arms lovingly around **her** man.

Peter once again pulled out a picture a far newer one. It was very similar to Spider Man's wedding but there seem to be more something more in it...

Peter said "Umm... wrong one." He pulled out three wedding certificates proving that he and Ava were in fact married. One for Peter Parker and Ava Parker. Two for Spider Man and White Tiger. All three of them had different dates and time. The two older ones were still several years in the future and the newer one is still a couple years out. Peter said "As you can see me and Ava are together for better or for worse..."

Aiden said with a chuckle "For richer or for poorer, till death do you part..."

Peter said smiling "Yeah, except for the heroes vow were a little different it had more to it than that."

Petra spoke up and said "So Peter... how did you... uhh... convince your Nick to marry you at such a young age?"

Peter said with a smirk "He did not have much of a choice."

Aiden said "I can't help but notice the dates as well. The newer dates that are still several years news look a whole lot older than the first one which is closer." Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose and said "I made no sense."

Peter said "I understood you just fine. But you still are not going to get an answer about that."

Ava yawned.

Peter looked at the time it was about 1:00 PM. Peter said "Since we are taking a break already why don't we-"

Sam cut Peter off and said "First finish the story."

Peter said "It may not be safe unless Ava stays out."

Ava gently pushed Peter into the plush chair and crawled onto his lap and snuggled her head against his chest and whispered in his ear "I'm not leaving..."

Peter whispered back "Ok then..."

Ava got comfy in Peter's lap and she drifted off to sleep. Ava began to purr. Peter smiled warmly and gently ran his fingers through her wild black her, combing it back into place.

Peter said in a quiet tone above a whisper but below a normal voice and said "Ok let's get back to the story. Ava I will tell you this part later."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter just got some good news that he was accepted in the science school.

The principle told him he could get all of his stuff before he left. Peter quickly made his way through the school and round up his things.

Peter told Mary Jane Watson or better known as "MJ", she was one of Peter's only friends and one of his oldest friends going back all the way to Kindergarten. He told her with a huge grin on his face "MJ guess what?!"

MJ has not seen Peter this happy in months she asked excited for and with him "What?!"

"Do you remember the test from last year!?" Peter said excitedly.

MJ nodded not going where this was going.

Peter said "I somehow managed to get a high enough score on it to get transferred to the science school!"

MJ said "That soo cool! Great job Pete! I knew you could do anything you put your mind to do!"

Peter noticed a slight deflation in MJ persona and said "MJ we are still neighbors."

MJ said "You're right. We can see each other after school like old time maybe!"

Peter said "Maybe, probably."

Peter said "I have to tell Harry the good news!" Peter walked off knowing where Harry should be.

MJ said quietly "Good job Peter, if anyone deserves a break it is you."

Peter told Harry and Harry was happy and excited for him.

MJ and Harry saw each other after Peter left and MJ said "Looks like Peter is getting a good break. He needs a change of luck. I mean did you see that nasty bruise on his face!?"

Harry sighed and said "Yeah but he won't let us help him with Flash. We both know that Flash is the biggest bully. We both know that Peter would rather have Flash bully him rather than someone else."

MJ said "Too true."

Peter reported back to the principal's office and told her he was about to leave but was stopped. The principal said "Peter I talked with the school's principal he said you could start tomorrow."

Peter looked down at his shirt and saw the blood stain on it and said "That would be a good idea."

The principal said "You can have the rest of the day off as well." She wrote a note explain that Peter B. Parker had today off from school.

Peter took it and left the school campus.

Peter began huffing it back to his house which was only a few blocks away.

When Peter got there Uncle Ben and Aunt May were sitting at the kitchen table talking. Peter said with excitement and a huge grin on his face "Guess what?!"

Aunt May and Uncle Ben were shocked but it was a happy kind of shock. They were just talking of how much they wished to see Peter smile again. Not a plastic smile, but a real smile from his eyes. They heard the true excitement from Peter that they have not heard in months! They just promised that they were willing to do just about anything to get Peter to be himself again. They just wanted Peter to be happy again. Now they were seeing a glimpse of what was lost.

Uncle Ben and Aunt May asked at the same time "What?!"

Peter showed them the note. They read it and they were glad for him. They knew he was bullied but Peter refused to tell them who did it.

Peter said "I go to the new school tomorrow!"

Aunt May made a cake and they had cake and pie for dinner that night. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were excited this was the first time they saw Peter eat really anything in months!

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything all rights go to Marvel.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Is the chapter good, bad, messed up?**


	58. A tale of a Spider 6

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah Peter really does not like being interrupted, but at least it is a female version of Sam instead of the male! If it was the male Peter would have webbed him up and made him an example to the rest of the group NOT to interrupt him while he is speaking.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is appreciated.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well I broke 111,000 words That IS really good!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the present with the group)**

Petra said before Peter truly began his story "So you got home told you Aunt and Uncle the good news and they throw a 'party' I guess is what I would call it."

Peter shrugged and said "Pretty much." Still speaking softly not wanting to disturb his wife sleeping in his lap.

Petra nodded knowing enough about her own past knowing this is where she met her first love... Glenn Stacey. Petra assumed that Peter fell in love with a female version of Glenn probably Gwen.

Peter said "After desert for dinner..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter said with excitement "I am going to the new science school tomorrow!"

Aunt May made a cake and they had cake they had a pie that Aunt May had baked earlier in the day they had both pie and cake for dinner that night. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were excited this was the first time they saw Peter eat really anything in months!

Peter went to bed a little later than normal but that was a good thing in this case.

Peter was actually happy about leaving the school. Beside leaving the bullies and the mean teachers. He could now leave everything behind, he now does not aft to even look at MJ or Harry. He himself cannot burn bridges, but he can let the bridges rot as time and distance takes its toll. Peter will not have to lie through his teeth. He had never been a good lair which in a lot of cases was a good thing, but he cannot lie meaning he cannot lie to save his life. Peter feels like he could almost start anew... almost. Some wounds never fully heal, some scars never truly fade...

Peter fell into a deep sleep...

 **(Line Break)**

Peter woke up about a half hour before his alarm, he woke up in a cold sweat, and the sweat stung his open wounds. He was reliving his worst moments of his life. He still feels phantom pains from that fateful night.

Peter woke up and muttered in sarcasm "What a great way to start out a new day!" Then he huffed in annoyance.

Peter put on his glasses and stumbled over to the bathroom and went into the shower after stripping off his clothes. Peter this time refused the temptation and the habit to cut himself... barely. Peter let the warm water wash away the nightmare, though it was in vain. He could still feel his heart racing and his legs wobble.

Peter got out of the shower got dressed in his normal clothes which consisted of boxers, a black cotton T - Shirt, a long sleeved hoodie and a pair of dark navy blue jeans. Peter after getting dressed went down stairs in time from breakfast he had a couple pieces of beacon and a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. Once again this was the first time Peter had a real breakfast in months. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were willing to do just about anything to keep this Peter. This was their son. Though he may have been their nephew he was more like a son.

Peter having woke up early knew he could avoid a lot of trouble by walking to school. He knew where the school was because he had snuck in once when he was younger. Peter made sure he had the principal's note to help ad void confusion, though he was sure everything was set up for him.

Peter began the trek to school he made a fast pace hoping to be a little early rather than on time or slightly late. He wanted to make a good first impression. He made it to the science school. It was a few blocks longer than his old school, but he made it to the school easily.

Peter walked in and checked in at the new school's principal's office. The principal was a male with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a full suit. His hair was short and neatly combed. The Principal said in an uncheerful tone "Mr. Peter Parker I presume."

Peter stuttered in nervousness "Y - y- yes S - s - sir."

The principal asked "Do you always stutter?"

Peter said "N - no Sir!"

The principal said "Than STOP!"

Peter began shaking with fear.

The principal not caring gave him his schedule and said "You better not be late!"

Peter nodded and took off getting away from the mean man.

Peter followed the schedule and made it to the first class on time. The teacher of this class was female, she had long brown hair going down to her shoulders and had a long dress sweeping the floor. The dress was a forest green color. She said with a cheerful tone "Class this is our new student..." she gestured her hands at Peter to say his name.

Peter who was still nervous from the principal and who hated the spotlight froze like a deer in headlights. Peter stuttered "P - Peter, P - Parker."

One of the students said with sarcasm "Well P - Peter, good morning to you!"

Peter turned red as a stop sign. The teacher glared at the student that had said that. She turned to Peter and said "You may find an open seat."

Peter knew the one he wanted it was in the back right hand side of the room. It was the farthest away from the widow meaning it was a little darker than the rest of the room and it was where no one was sitting.

The teacher began teaching and said "Today's lesson is about physics..."

Peter lost focus because this was he favorite class. This was basic physics he could do this while sleep walking! He did the problems with relative ease.

When the class was over he noticed a girl with blue eyes and blond flowing hair looking at him. The girl came over and said "Hey Peter my name is Gwen..."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well here was a chapter well I got Gwen in finally! Well the story is now really getting started!**

 **A note on the last chapter and something that I did not get to in this chapter, The group saw this tender, gentle, caring side of Peter that helped change their view on him especially Aiden's. I hope to get to Aiden's reconciliation at a later chapter.**

 **How was this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think of it and what would you like to see happen.**


	59. A tale of a Spider 7

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; 'So was the old Pete afraid of everybody?' Yes and no. Most males? Pretty much a yes, females? Sometimes but just the fiery hot ones ie MJ, Gwen, Ava.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is appreciated.**

 **Thank you "** nathaneal. bender. 9 **" for favorting and following this story!**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **My cat just died on July 30th 2016. I had that cat for 13 years. I will miss that old bob cat!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the present with the group)**

Peter once again stopped the story this time because he seemed to be fighting himself. He was having a civil war within his mind. A single tear drop fell from his right eye, Peter caught the drop before it hit Ava. Peter whispered with his voice cracking "I... I loved Gwen. But she was stolen from me..."

Petra got up from Aiden and gently put a hand on Peter's shoulder and said "Believe me I know... I know..."

Peter shook his head and said in regret "No you don't. You have no idea what it feels like."

Petra shook her head and said "Peter look at me." She waited till Peter looked at her in the eyes and said "Peter I know how it feels to lose someone close. Not once but twice. I know the pain of heart ache. I also know that you cannot carry all the weight on your own, you are not Superman."

Peter chuckled dryly and said "Superman? Who are you trying to be like Dead Pool?"

Petra said "Peter stop avoiding the question we both know about what happened at the dam."

Ava woke up and saw Peter with a mixture of anger, fear, and regret. Ava said in an authoritive tone "What is going on here?!"

Peter jumped to the ceiling with Ava still in his lap. Peter clung to the ceiling by his hand and feet. Ava was straddling his lap facing his face. Peter hissed in pain when Ava instinctively extended her natural claws into his chest, the claws went in about a half inch deep.

Peter groaned and said "Ouch."

Ava realized she had her claws in her husband's chest and quickly retracted them and said "Peter I am so-"

Peter kissed her shutting her up. Peter said with a chuckle "I see why you did that to me so much now!" Peter paused enjoying the pleasantly shocked Ava before saying "It's okay I heal quickly." The wounds were already sealed and completely gone. Peter said with a smirk "The shirt? Not so much." Pointing at the ten new holes in the shirt.

Sam down below made a fake vomit noise and said "Get a room you two!"

Peter laughed and said "Do not like? Then do not look!"

Ava began a slow grind making Peter's breathe hitch.

Ava smirked a dirty, sly smile knowing Peter would have a problem.

Peter knew what was happening but he can't control his instincts that well, so he made do. He crawled along the ceiling towards where the Attic door was.

Aiden smirked and called out "Hey Peter come back, don't you have to finish the story?... Or do you have a **little** problem!"

A web in the face was Aiden's answer. A very sticky very strong webbing stuck to Aiden's face.

Aiden tried speaking but he said "Hrem herm mmrg!"

Petra laughed when Aiden's face turned red. He gestured to his face where his hand were stuck on. Lucky for him his nose was free so he could still breath. Petra went over and tried to pull his face free but no avail.

Petra said to Daniel "Daniel could you please go get either one of the knifes from the kitchen or one of your swords for me please?"

Aiden's eyes widen and he muttered with the web on "Hmm HMM HEMM!"

Daniel nodded and got a kitchen knife. She returned Petra pulled Aiden's hand about an inch and a half away from his face. Petra nodded and Daniel gave a single and swung down. She cut the webbing from his face, or at least part of it. There was still webbing on Aiden's hand but it was no away from his face.

Petra said "That will teach a lesson!"

Aiden nodded his head eagerly.

Petra said "I knew I should have made a anti - web wipe!"

Aiden sighed and shook his head.

Daniel said "Hold still my friend..."

Aiden froze.

She made a quick swipe and grazed Aiden's lip but got the webbing off. Aiden's lip looked like it had a sunburn and pealed the first layer of skin.

Aiden flopped down on the couch and said to Daniel "Thank you!..."

Soon they heard Peter's voice coming from above in the attic saying "Come on! That's no fair!"

Ava's voice did not carry as well as Peter's voice did. After a pause of several seconds Peter said "Well you started it!"

This time Ava's voice could be heard saying "You did it!"

They heard Peter make a whimpering noise.

Ava said "The answer is still no." A few seconds later Ava came down stairs with a smirk on her face.

A few minutes behind her Peter came down from the attic he was blushing profusely.

Sam opened her mouth but Peter cut her off before she could make a single sound "If it is about 'that' up stairs none of your business."

Sam shut her mouth for a few seconds before saying "From what I got you **WERE** afraid of pretty much everything and you hardly spoke!"

Peter chuckled and said "Then what is a better mask than being the opposite of what you were before?"

Peter paused and said "Peter was practically mute, Spider Man hardly ever stops talking. Peter was afraid of a lot of things, Spider Man showed no fear." ' _Very little'_ Peter added in thought. Peter continued and said "Peter was weak, Spider Man is strong." He let that sink in before saying "You see there is no better lie than one that is the exact opposite of the truth, if you know the truth and you completely flip it and tell the opposite you will remember it better and it will be more believable at times."

Peter was still on the ceiling when a finished the speech.

Sam said "So you were afraid?"

Peter said "Yeah, and I am still afraid of Ava!"

Ava smirked knowing he better be!

Ava said "So Peter can you please continue the story? You left off at where Gwen walked up to you."

Peter said "I thought you were asleep!" Peter quickly said "Right, cat."

Peter said "Ok let's begin again..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

When the class was over Peter noticed a girl with blue eyes and blond flowing hair staring at him. The girl came over and said "Hey Peter my name is Gwen..."

Peter felt light and faint he felt his face grow hot he thought for sure he was blushing. Peter tried to say something, anything but no words would come out. He lost his breathe and began to hyperventilate, Peter fainted.

Gwen quickly knelt down to his side. She told one of the onlookers to get a teacher. The student ran and got one.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**


	60. A tale of a Spider 8

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah least Peter & Aiden aren't coming to physical blows... again. Thank you for you sympathy sorry to hear about your dog.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is appreciated; yeah I made the last chapter funny to try to fluff up, and thank you for your sympathy as well.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well here is yet another chapter! To be honest I have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the present with the group)**

Aiden interrupted Peter pretty much thirty seconds after he began and said "So Peter what I got from you in this story so far is that you are suicidal, depressed and lonely. You have a eating disorder anorexia. You cut yourself. That and you are afraid of pretty much everything. Am I missing anything?"

If Aiden what have done this yesterday Peter would have beat him to a pulp. Peter did not even bother with a growl. Peter said "You over simplify."

Aiden said with a cocky smirk "So I am right?"

Petra slapped Aiden and said "How dare you!" She said with a huff "How dare you insult Peter! He does not have to tell us his story, in fact I know for a fact he would rather keep his past in the past!" Petra jumped up on the ceiling and stood next to Peter who was still on the ceiling, still feeling jibbed.

Peter gave Petra a thankful nod for her support. Petra glared daggers at Aiden who could not look at her in the eyes.

Petra was going to go on but Peter laid a hand on her shoulder telling her enough is enough. Peter said "Aiden you are right I **WAS** but that was decades ago for me. If you looked at my past videos I had a death wish. I could not kill myself but I knew there were other who would be more than willing to do the deed." Peter stopped and looked at Ava and said "I am sorry for not telling you all this before but I can barely think about without pain."

Ava said "You don't have to carry your burdens alone now. We are together till the end of time. We are together till the end."

Peter said "True till you die. You are mortal, I am like Wolverine or Dead Pool. I cannot die now even if I wanted to."

Ava gave Peter a panicked look telling him with her eyes he said too much.

Peter rolled his eyes and said to the group "Can you PLEASE stop interrupting me please! It is hard enough without interruptions!"

Everyone nodded their heads

And Peter said after seeing their heads nod "Thank you."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

When the class was over Peter noticed a girl with blue eyes and she gold like hair flowing all the way down to her shoulders. She staring at him. The girl came over and said "Hey Peter my name is Gwen..."

Peter felt light and faint he felt his face grow hot he thought for sure he was blushing. Peter tried to say something, anything but no words would come out. He lost his breathe and began to hyperventilate, Peter fainted.

Gwen quickly knelt down to his side. She told one of the onlookers to get a teacher. The teacher who was still in the class rushed out to see what to commotion was about. He saw Peter laying on the ground unconscious with his best student kneeling down next to Peter.

 **(Line Break)**

When Peter came to himself he was on a bed with a paper sheet on it. Peter let out a groan because he had a headache. Peter said in a hoarse voice "Where am I?"

He failed to notice Gwen in a chair behind his head. Gwen remembers Peter from several years ago, she and Peter met at a Parade when she and Peter were only eight years old. Peter use to be happy and healthy though he was lean back then. Now Peter was scrawny for a lack of a better word.

Gwen said in a quiet voice not wanting to scare Peter anymore than he already was "Peter you are at the nurse's office."

Peter said "Why am I here?" Completely dazed.

Gwen said "You fainted." She said in a simple tone.

Peter asked "Why did I faint?"

Gwen said "You tell me Peter."

Peter asked "How do you know my name?"

Gwen said "Remember the Parade about six years ago?"

Peter stopped and thought back and said in a questioning tone "Gwen...?"

Peter said trying to get up "Why are you here?"

Gwen pushed him down gently and said "Because you are here, the nurse needed to get a few things and I volunteered to keep an eye on you."

Peter said with a little sarcasm to lighten the mood "That's not creepy at all..."

Gwen giggled.

Peter smiled and closed his eyes.

Gwen said "Open your eyes Peter."

Peter muttered "I want to go back to sleep."

Gwen said "You may have a concussion, so you need to stay awake."

Peter groaned and said "I hardly slept at all this week!"

Gwen really wanted to let him sleep but she knew better she said "Peter please stay awake!"

Just then the nurse came.

She took over and had Peter answer a few questions, and did a few physical tests like breathing in and breathing out. She did a reflex test. After a few minutes she determined that Peter did not have a concussion and that he was fine. Though she did not weigh him, if she did she would have known her was severely underweight.

The nurse said "You are both free to go." She handed them a nurse's note.

Peter and Gwen said "Thank you." And they left the nurses office.

Gwen asked Peter "Can I see your schedule?"

Peter shrugged and handed it over to her.

Gwen said "Hey Pete, guess what?!" She said with excitement.

Peter said "What?" Confused still.

Gwen said "We have all of the same classes together!"

Peter said "That's good?"

Gwen asked "Why did you say it as if it was a question?"

Peter shrugged.

They made it to the next class Peter heard people whispering about him saying "Isn't that the kid that fainted?" and "Why is fishbone with Gwen?" and other questions like that.

Peter walked to the back of the class after this class was lunch...

 **0**

0

0

0

0

 **0**

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Please drop a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter**


	61. A tale of a Spider 9

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah I am not sure who should be the dominate between Petra and Aiden. I do not like the thought of Aiden being over a female. My thought was that the Tigers both be Alpha except for Ava when she or the children are in danger than Peter takes charge. Between the two Tigers I was think Ava being the number one. As far as the 'immortality' thing goes it may cause a few issues or it may not. I to be honest do not know, but both Peter and Ava knew that risk when they got married.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is appreciated; Buddy look I cannot reveal too much not yet anyway...**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well here is yet another chapter! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the present with the group)**

Peter said "So I to be truthful really did not remember Gwen before High School but she remembered me."

Everyone nodded.

Peter said "Back to the story..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

The class was almost over then it would be lunch. Peter was nervous but he did his best not to let it show.

When class was dismissed for lunch Peter pretended to finish up a few 'problems' he waited till everyone but the teacher left. Peter reached into his pocket and glanced at his schedule the next class was history. He was fairly good at it. He was going to skip lunch and go directly to History Class but a certain blond was waiting for him.

Peter jumped in surprise and landed on his backside when he heard someone say "Peter..."

Then he heard a female giggle he turned red as a stop sign. He looked towards the sound and saw Gwen leaning against the lockers still giggling. Peter gave a look of hurt without realizing it and he got up and left. He heard Gwen call his name "Peter! Peter wait up!" Peter did not change his pace he heard foot steps coming closer, closer ever closer to his. He felt his heart race he was going to have an anxiety attack! Peter held his breath so he could calm down a little then he began taking slow deep breaths.

Gwen caught up with him without any trouble and said to Peter "Peter I am sorry. I did not intend for me to scare you. I was just waiting for you so maybe we could have lunch together."

Peter said "Ok sorry for leaving you..."

Gwen said "Come on let's go have some lunch."

Peter said "Actually I am not hungry at this time."

Gwen said "Alright... Maybe tomorrow then?"

Peter said "Maybe..."

They went their separate ways.

Gwen knew there was something more to Peter than what met the eye and not everything is what it seems. Something was wrong with Peter and she was going to find out what!

Peter was happy Gwen bought the lie without a fight! He knew he had to be careful with this young blond!

Peter saw the history lesson would be about World War 2 and how the legendary Super Soldier got his powers and how he and his commandos fought the Nazis and other enemies. Peter always like the Captain America comics too bad he crashed somewhere near the artic or somewhere far north.

Peter got his seat and the back right hand side of the class closest to the wall. He did a lot of research on this subject last year for his history project so he did all of his studies before lunch was over. He smiled to himself and said "Got this done now I have this class for whatever I want to do..." He gave a sigh of contentment. He cradled his head in his hand and dosed off.

Peter woke up when he heard the bell go off he startled and fell out of his chair. Peter muttered and said to himself "If I wanted to be on the floor I would have laid down gently or walk on my hands and knees!" He got up and dusted himself off and got back in his seat before anyone saw him.

Gwen once again sat in the front. She saw Peter sitting in the back either reading or writing in a book. She had to focuses on the class because this was new to her this 'Super Hero' thing.

Peter wrote in the journal feeling much... happier than he had felt in for four months. Gwen made a big change in his heart he just hoped that he would not get crushed. He wrote down with some hope:

 _I can't erase it anymore_  
 _It follows me everywhere I go_  
 _It's like a mask that I don't want to wear anymore_

 _I think I've found a way to let it go_  
 _But it's still too soon to know for sure_  
 _I'd give everything I am_  
 _To just feel something'_

 _Can you feel that?_

 _When the pressure breaks me_  
 _When it's too hard to see_  
 _When I feel like I'm at the end of my rope_  
 _One more time When the fire burns me_  
 _When it's hard to break free_  
 _When I feel like I'm standing' on the edge_  
 _Of it all this time_

 _I can't suppress it anymore_  
 _Here it comes like a flood_  
 _Just like before, when it rains, it pours_  
 _And I don't want to swim anymore_

 _I think I've found a way to let it go_  
 _I don't know, I've never felt this way before_  
 _But with everything I am, I just let go..._

 _You make me want to heal..._

 _It's not a joke_  
 _I feel like a screw up_

 _I've b_ _een through the things_  
 _and I know how hard it is_  
 _To feel like you are all alone_  
 _I have been given a second chance_  
 _But this chance is all I've got_

Peter finished the verse and closed his journal he felt a little joy. He felt a energy not the nervous kind he was use to but a energy that was pure. A Pure energy that was beautiful to behold.

This was the last class for him today. Peter went towards his locker and saw a big man standing in his way, by the looks of him he was either a football player or a wrestler. The man said to Peter with a growl "You stay away from Gwen fishbone! She's mine!"

Peter just nodded his head in fear the man left not before grabbing Peter by the throat and saying "If I see you with her I will beat you to an inch of your life..." He threaten.

Peter said "I've been there before."

The man raised a fist back to teach this boy a lesson when he heard "Brock Batson!"

The giant of a man turned around to see a fiery blond girl stopping towards him. Brock said with a smug smile "I was just talking to Tooth Pick here. Telling him that we are together."

Gwen kicked the man in the groin and said with a growl "We were NEVER together!"

The man doubled over in pain and groaned. Peter winced with the man knowing his pain.

Peter was speechless. He really, really, **REALLY** did not want to cross this hot headed blond!

Peter who was released when Brock was kicked in the groin was rubbing his throat and was still leaning against a locker trying to both wrap is mind around this and trying to get his breath back.

Brock stumbled away.

Gwen turned to Peter and said "Sorry about him he is all muscle no brain."

Peter said with a chuckle "I could tell. What is he a escaped gorilla?"

Gwen giggled at Peter's joke.

Peter asked Gwen "Gwen do you have a phone I could use?"

Gwen nodded her head and pulled out a smart phone and handed it to Peter. Peter called the home line and told his Aunt that he would be going to a friends house and that he maybe late for dinner.

Gwen smiled and said to him "Come on Pete I bet my dad will remember you..."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not and will not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well how was this chapter?**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think of it and tell me where this story should go.**


	62. A tale of a Spider 10

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review;**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is appreciated; It is true I have no clue on where this story takes itself things have a habit of changing especially when people influence the change thus "Unexpected" the thing that happens. You and the other readers and me the author we do not know where this is going! As far as 300 chapter goes that is A LOT! May or may not get there.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well here is yet another chapter! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the present with the group)**

Peter stopped the story he looked at the time and saw it was close to 5:30 PM. He walked along the ceiling into the kitchen then jumped down. He looked in the fridge and the freezer, he found nothing that looked good to eat unless they wanted breakfast for dinner.

He walked to the land line home phone and dialed in a few digits and he said "Yes I would like to order two..."

Peter paused for a few seconds then said "Yes sir..."

He paused again and said "That is correct."

The man on the other line said "That would be one fifty three"

Peter checked his wallet and said "Ok."

The man said "Have a good evening."

Ava asked Peter "Who was on the line?"

Peter said with a chuckle "A little surprise..."

Peter and Aiden stared daggers into each other. Peter ultimately won.

Peter smirked and said "Back to the story..."

He sat in the plush chair and Ava took her spot in his lap.

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Gwen smiled and said to him "Come on Pete I bet my dad will remember you..."

Peter asked with a nervous chuckle "Is that a good thing or is that a bad thing?..."

Gwen grabbed his hand and pulled him along "I think it would be a good thing."

Peter said tripping over his feet "Can you please slow down!"

Gwen came to a stop when Peter got his balance back Peter asked "What is the rush! I am not the most coordinated and I do not have the greatest of stamina so..."

Gwen said with a smirk "So you are asking me to go your pace?"

Peter turned red and nodded his head unable to say anything.

Gwen said with a chuckle "What's wrong Peter cat got your tongue?"

Peter said with a sly grin "No but I am allergic to dogs or I was. I have not been around a dog in years so I really do not know if I still am."

Gwen said "Ok don't worry we do not have any animals at the house."

Peter gave a sigh of relief and said "Good..."

Gwen and Peter walked to Gwen's house happily chattering, well Gwen did most of the talking while Peter did most of the listen but they both enjoyed it.

When they arrived at the house it was more of an apartment than a house. Peter asked "You live here?!" Gawking at the skyline. The building was at least thirty stories high! It was one of the tallest buildings in this block.

Gwen said with a smile "Yeah I do. It is really too big for a family of three."

Peter asked "So is your dad still the Chief of Police?"

Gwen said proudly "Yep!"

Peter said "That is pretty cool!"

Gwen gave a nod as they walked into the building.

 **(In the present with the group)**

Peter once again was interrupted Ben just came home and Peter's spider sense told him someone just pulled into the drive way. When Ben touched the door knob Petra's spider sense went off.

Ben saw the group sitting on the couches and chairs. He saw Ava in Peter's lap. He saw Petra leaning on Aiden's side. He saw the three girls on the couch Sam, Daniel, and Lu in that order. Ben said "What's going on here?"

Peter said "I was telling a story, grab a chair and you can listen in as well. This may be a long one!"

Ben grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it next to Aiden's head and sat in it. Aiden rolled his eyes and said "Yo Ben you need to take a shower or something you reek!"

Peter could smell him from where he was and said "Umm Ben I hate to agree with him but... I can smell you from here."

Ben gave a tired sigh and said "Ok fine." He went into his room and shut the door, a minute later they could hear the water turn on. After about five minutes Ben came out in an old white tank top and a pair of loose old black gym shorts.

Peter said "Ok Ben get sat down and I will begin."

Ben walked over and sat in his chair.

Peter took a breathe and was about to go but someone knocked on the door. It was about 6:00 PM.

Peter said with a chuckle "Right on time."

Peter got up and answered the door he pulled out his wallet and handed the man three bills and brought in ten boxes of Pizza. Peter put the receipt in his pocket. Peter said "Come and get it while it is still hot!"

Everyone got up and stampeded towards Peter. Peter jumped on the ceiling to avoid being stepped on like a spider. Peter shouted from the ceiling "Next time I will tell **WHO** can come up first!"

Everyone got their pizza. Lu got a three meat pizza with pepperoni sausage and bacon, Sam took a few pieces.

Sam grabbed a three cheese pizza. Daniel had some of that.

Ava and Aiden got their own pizza with sardines and anchovies.

Petra got a Hawaiian pizza.

Peter took a slice of garlic chicken pizza.

Ben took a piece of BBQ pizza.

After about Fifteen minutes all of the food was ate up.

Peter said "Ok that worked out better than I thought it would!"

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well how was this chapter please tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review or PMing me.**


	63. A tale of a Spider 11

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Well I guess if you are hungry you would run to right?**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is appreciated; hmm yeah I thought about Peter getting zero and Ava 'convince' him to eat something but I said Peter had a piece not a pizza.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for favorting and following this story!**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well here is yet another chapter! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the present with the group)**

After about Fifteen minutes all of the food was ate up. With Petra finishing off the last piece of pizza.

Peter said "Ok that worked out better than I thought it would!"

Everyone (but Peter) got their fill of pizza. Peter really felt like he needed a drink than a bite of food but there is not much he could do about that.

Everyone noticed that Petra ate the most and Peter ate the least. Peter said "I have more spider like qualities than Petra does." Was all of the answer they got from Peter and a confused look from Petra.

Peter was very tempted to make a web but he still wanted to keep most of his other powers unknown at this time right now. So Peter sat in the plush chair and Ava sat in his lap and was purring contently with a belly full of food and being in one of her favorite spots... on his lap, or should we say **her** lap. Peter was content but he still tried to keep his humanity supreme he did not want one of the Spiders take over, his instincts are strong and very hard to resist but he can. Ava was purring on his lap and she was snuggling up in his arms. Peter gently wrapped her up in his arms. He mouthed to Ben "Get Blanket!"

Ben nodded and got one and gently handed it to Peter.

Peter took and wrapped Ava and himself around in it. Ava was awake but was tired. Peter whispered "Sleep if you want I can tell you it later."

Ava nodded her head but said "I will try and listen."

Peter gave her a warm smile and said "Ok."

Everyone got in there designated seats. Sam, Daniel, and Lu on the couch. Petra and Aiden on the love seat. Ava and Peter on the plush chair. And now Uncle Ben in a wooden rocking chair at Aiden's head.

Peter said "And the story continues..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

When they arrived at the house it was more of an apartment than a house. The building was at least thirty stories high! It was one of the tallest buildings in this block.

Peter asked "You live here and is your dad still the Chief of Police?"

Gwen said proudly "Yep and yup!"

Peter said "That is pretty cool!"

Gwen gave a nod as they walked into the building.

The door man eyed Peter warily.

Peter quickened his pace to keep up with Gwen like a lost puppy to its owner.

Gwen walked into the elevator and Peter followed. Peter asked "Do you always use the elevator ?"

Gwen said "No not always why? Not a fan of heights?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck and said "Yeah I really prefer staying on the ground."

Gwen gave a sympathetic smile and said "Ok sorry."

Peter gave a smile back and said "It's ok..."

After a few seconds of a silence Peter said with a chuckle "At least there is not some corny elevator music."

Gwen said "Yeah..." She gave a warm smile.

Soon they reached the floor they needed to be at.

Peter heard her father "Gwen..."

Gwen said "I'm home. Sorry for being a little late. I did give you a text."

Her father said "I see the reason why you're late..."

George Stacey saw Peter and gave him a hard look not recognizing him. Peter turned pale and felt like he was going to faint again.

Gwen said "Dad this is Peter, Peter Parker."

George repeated "Peter Parker? Isn't he the one that beat you in the science competition when you two were younger?"

Gwen blushed she never came in second but Peter beat her that one time. She and Peter use to go to the same school, but she got transferred years earlier.

George said with a chuckle "I take that as a yes."

George reached out his hand and said "You may not remember me but I am George Stacey."

Peter reached out his hand and shook it feebly and said "I am Peter Parker... but you already knew that..." Peter let his voice die down.

George said "So Peter you must be the new kid out the school."

Peter nodded his head not knowing on what to say.

George said "I hear you and Gwen share the same classes."

Peter nodded his head.

George said in a serious tone "Don't get any ideas with my daughter..." He patted his hip where his gun would normally be.

Peter turned red and paled.

George saw this and said "Peter relax I was just joking! No need for a panic attack!"

Peter stuttered and said "o - o -ok s - s - sir."

Gwen said " **DAD!** "

George said "Sorry Peter I know you would not even dream of that. That and I know for a fact that Gwen can take care of herself."

Peter nodded not knowing anything to do.

 **(In the present with the group)**

Peter stopped speaking when everyone was struggling to remain awake so he stopped speaking. He fell asleep with Ava in his lap.

Everyone was cuddled up to someone except for Ben who was alone in a chair

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the right go to Marvel!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please drop a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter.**

 **What do you think should happen next Peter's past is a whole story in of itself.**


	64. A tale of a Spider 12

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is appreciated; yeah that was awkward!**

 **Thank you Guest for your review: I like pizza but I would not run for it either. As far as Gwen's dad goes why do you not like him?**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well here is yet another chapter! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the present with the group)**

Peter stopped speaking when everyone was struggling to remain awake so he stopped speaking. He fell asleep with Ava in his lap.

Everyone was cuddled up to someone except for Ben who was alone in a chair.

 **(Line Break)**

Peter woke up to a dull pain in his head caused by his spider sense, he slowly opened hid eyes and saw the reason. Petra was staring at him with a smirk on her face.

Peter looked down he and Ava were both covered by the blanket though he might have gotten a little excited by a dream...

Ava was still sleeping. Peter could smell her, she had a similar dream. Her smell is intoxicating to Peter. Peter did his best not to get hard. Ava wrapped her arms around Peter's neck a little tighter in her sleep.

Peter whispered as loud as he dared with a sleeping tiger on his lap "What is so funny?!"

Petra giggled and whispered back "You **purr**!"

Peter realized then that there were two purring sounds one of which came from deep in his chest. Peter turned red as Spider Girl's suit. He did not even try to defend himself. The purring stopped, well **his** purring did. While Ava's purring continued.

Petra said "Don't worry Pete your secrete is safe with me!"

Peter just shook his head. His instincts is what kept him alive when he was younger, his spider sense was always a part of his reflexes and instincts.

Peter said quietly "I need to take a shower..."

Petra said "Go upstairs and down the rend of the hall on the right is a bathroom with a shower in it."

Peter gently picked up Ava and carried her to Petra's room where he laid her down on Petra's bed. Then he went into the bathroom down the hall and took a shower. Peter took a relatively quick shower that only lasted maybe eight to ten minutes. He sung quietly to himself, never getting out of the habit from childhood. That and he and Ava had a secrete.

Peter heard someone singing he knew who after a few seconds. It was Ava singing in the shower. She was singing in Spanish.

Peter chuckled and he was going to 'help' her scrub her back but when he came to Petra's door he saw Aiden coming up the stairs. He shut Petra's door and he bagan whistling a tune. He knew Aiden probably sung in the shower as well but he did not care.

Aiden gave Peter a nod of respect as he passed.

Peter gave a nod back.

A few minutes later Ava got out of the shower.

Peter saw her walking down the stair case she was wearing A pair of black yoga pants, Peter could see the outline of her bikini which was most likely black. Ava wore a light grey shirt with no bra he could tell by the way her breasts swayed when she walked down the stairs. She also wore a maroon colored over shirt over the light grey shirt. She had her hair combed and in place. Peter could not help but stare.

Ava saw Peter staring and hid a smirk well.

Everyone looked too see what Peter was staring at and they found out real quick!

Peter said "I think since we are taking a small break from the story that it would be a good time to get our rooms settled. I call the attic."

Ben said "Ok Peter you can have the attic."

Aiden opened his mouth but Ben cut him off "No you CANNOT and WILL NOT share a room with Petra."

Aiden shut his mouth then said "Ok..."

Peter said "You are not bunking with me either."

Aiden said "I didn't want to anyway!"

Petra and Ava looked at each other and Petra gave a nod to Ava and Ava said "I will bunk with Petra."

Peter turned towards her slightly shocked but then he realized that the door to the attic was closest to Petra's room.

Ben said "Ok that works with me."

Lu and Sam and Daniel said "We three can share a room."

Aiden said "I guess I get the spare room left over..."

Ben said "You are correct."

Peter said "Ok now that we got that figured out. Back to the story..."

Everyone but Ben who had to go to work sat in there same spot they were before. and Peter began his tale...

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter nodded not knowing anything to do. If one work could describe this situation it would be **AWKWARD!** Peter is so confused he has no clue on what to do!

George being a cop can read people. He could tell Peter was a good kid. He could also tell that Peter was a cutter or was because of the clothing he wore, he could also tell Peter was underweight by the way his clothes hung on him. But George also saw the goodness of Peter he saw a pure heart. The police chief saw a caring selfless boy. He knew Peter would not try anything, but he knew Gwen might start something...

Gwen was embarrassed that her father would do this to a guest. She knew her father was joking but she knew Peter did not know that! Gwen would have laughed at Peter's expression if Peter did not faint already today!

Peter said "Uhh I have to go home and help with dinner..." Peter turned on his heal and left before anyone could stop him. Peter felt embarrassed. Peter said to himself going down the elevator "There goes the chance of having a friend! Great job Pete!" he said sarcastically to himself.

Peter went home a little late Peter went to his room without saying anything to his Aunt and Uncle. Peter laid on his bed just staring at the ceiling.

Peter rolled over onto his belly and pulled out a notebook and a pen and he began to write a few words, but the words grew into sentences and the sentences grew into paragraphs and the paragraphs turned to a page and the page turned into pages.

Peter wrote this one of many other things:

 _Open your mind do not let it slip,_  
 _And take you on a midnight ride that's wicked_  
 _Everyone around here comes in feeling_  
 _Fed up with the way their wounds are healing'_  
 _Take me to a place where doors are open_  
 _A lovely little place where no one's broken_  
 _Welcome to the world of "no one's listening"_  
 _Just want to break out and escape this prison,_

 _Bring me to life._  
 _Breathe air into me,_  
 _It's taken me my whole life to realize_  
 _All the things I've never seen,_  
 _Take me from the darkness that I've been in_  
 _'Cause I just want to be free,_

 _Come on start your engines._  
 _Flip that switch,_  
 _And take you to the limit if you ride like this,_  
 _And if you feel alive then pump your fists,_  
 _'Cause there's no turning' back, when the energy hits,_  
 _Down comes the rain like a hurricane,_  
 _Hard to breathe like a storm hanging' over me,_  
 _Coming to get me but I don't have to let it in,_  
 _I stand up - face my fears like an enemy,_

 _And I've been wanting to break out,_  
 _You helped me figure out,_  
 _That I could come to life,_  
 _And turn this thing around_

 _Shut it if you're talking to me_  
 _I'm sick and tired of all your lies_  
 _And what you want me to be_

After penning that down Peter rolled over and fell asleep.


	65. A tale of a Spider 13

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is very appreciated, yeah a little rift in the family may play a big roll in a future arc...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is appreciated; yeah that fun doing the purring thing Peter is becoming more and more spider and will have more spider like traits than Petra will!**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well here is yet another chapter! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues of the spider vigilante...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the present with the group)**

Peter began his story after Ben left for work. Peter said "Well the story is now just beginning!"

Sam asked "How so?

Peter said "This is where I really meet Gwen and where she figures out some secretes and helps me heal from my past."

Sam said "Ok..."

Peter said "Everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded eagerly awaiting the story...

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter woke up the next morning he felt... deflated. He was on a high and now he is in a valley low. Peter sighed and rolled out of bed he put on his glasses and he changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a charcoal grey hoodie. He skipped his 'shower' this morning trusting himself even less than normal.

Peter snuck out of the house he left a note for his Aunt and Uncle that he had to be at school a little earlier to make up for the first day.

Peter walked to school it was a fast pace for him but it was a slow stroll for someone else. Peter made it to school an hour early. He went to his first class and sat in his chair he did the physics in about thirty minutes then he pulled out a book, it was one from the public library. The book was about the foundation of Oscorps. He knew of it being friends with Harry Osborn but he wanted a new perspective.

When the bell rung for school to start Peter jumped in surprise but calmed down a little. He knew he would finish the book by the end of the class if things worked out. Peter saw Gwen coming through the glass he quickly began reading the book again. Trying not to look at her but at the same time trying to look like he was not avoiding her. It proved easier said than done.

Peter made a bee line exit not waiting to be the last one like he would normally do. The next class was English. One Peter's least favorites at least outwardly. Peter really did not care for grammar or how to break down a sentence. But he did enjoy writing the way the pencil danced and glided along the paper creating words that could speak more than his words. What Peter really loved was Art but that was next. Peter finished English he wrapped up a few words before turning it in.

Peter walked out and he was confronted by a confused and slightly angry and hurt Gwen. Gwen said "Peter what's wrong? Are you trying to avoid me?"

Peter stammered and said "No no no Gwen I..."

He was cut off by a sharp look.

Peter said "We have to get to Art." Trying to get out of this mess as well as trying to change the subject.

Gwen huffed and said "This is not over..."

Peter gulped nervously

Peter and Gwen walked in silence to Art. Peter sat in his seat in the back of the class, Gwen sat in hers near the front.

Peter in truth did not like spiders they creepped him out. He did not have arachnophobia but he still really really dislike spiders intensely.

Today's art lesson was about symbols and special meanings about images to people.

Peter absent mindedly draw a spider, the spider was mostly black but it had some grey on it. It was smooth and polished similar to a black widow, but it had a shape closer to a... The spider was utterly unique. The spider was mostly made up of 'X's. The reason behind the 'X's were because he felt like a mistake, he felt like a failure, he felt like he deserved to be crossed off.

Peter drew the spider if you looked closely at it you would see 'X's you could see in the back ground there was a broken boy built into the abdomen of the spider. The boy was drowning in 'X's and was covered in miniature spiders.

When Peter was done he looked at the art he had just created. He saw too much. He was going to throw it away but the teacher saw before he was able to. The teacher walked to Peter and saw the picture up close she could see all of the detail and effort he put into it. She saw the work behind the art.

The teacher whispered and said "This is a great job, this is one of the best art work I have ever seen!"

Peter was dumbstruck and speechless.

This was an accident he never meant for this to happen, but now the teacher thinks he is an artist this is a disaster waiting to happen ...

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **0**

 **I once again do not and will not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **well how was this chapter please leave a review or Pm me and tell me What you think!**


	66. A tale of a Spider 14

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is very appreciated, Yeah Peter does not like spiders... not yet at least...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is very appreciated.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Yes this chapter brought me over 120,000 words YES! 120,000 words can't believe I did it! The next goal is 150,000 words!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go. I am beginning to think I should write a story call "An unexpected Spider's tale". LOL but this arc is going be a long one!**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the present with the group)**

Peter stopped his story because everyone's jaw hung lax. Peter said "You better shut your mouth before a fly flies in there." He paused then smirked and added "I know Petra you would not mind that..." When Petra turned red Peter laughed loudly and said between the laughs "I was just joking with you guys!"

Sam was already laughing with Peter at Petra's expression. Soon most everyone including Petra joined in.

Petra said a chuckle "Ok I am no stranger to spider joke but that was a good one!"

Soon everyone that was laughing recovered Peter said "Ok back to the story."

Sam said "Wait!"

Peter asked with a tired annoyed sigh "What is it this time?"

Sam said "You said you were ok at art. Why did the teacher want to speak with you?"

Peter said "I think she saw talent." Peter was weaving a web of lies within the truth he hoped he would not get caught in his own snare!

Sam nodded and said "Ok I think we can start it."

Peter said "Ok back to the story for real..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter was thunderstruck, dumbstruck and speechless when the Teacher told him his art was good. But he knew him and this art is a disaster waiting to happen. Peter shook his head and said "This was a mistake, an accident."

The teacher said softly "This was no accident and this is not a mistake this was made with a purpose! You are one of the best artist I have ever had in forties of teaching!"

Peter tried in vain to try to tell her it was a mistake.

The teacher was slightly shocked when Peter persistently tried to tell her it was an accident or a mistake.

After class the teacher held Peter back for a second to speak with him alone. The teacher spoke but Peter just shook his head, nodded his head or shrugged his shoulders he did not speak. The teacher saw so much potential in this young boy!

The teacher gave up and just handed Peter a note telling the other teacher why he was late.

Peter escaped the art teacher and made his way over to history class. The lesson was still on World War Two and the Super Solider.

The Peter handed the teacher the note and the teacher looked at the note and then gave Peter a nod Peter got into his seat five minutes late.

Peter whizzed through this class with ease. Up next was gym. Peter hated and I mean **HATED** the gym! Not only is not good at it, but being a fishbone people tend to use him for target practice or see if how far he can be thrown. Peter hoped that he would be left alone.

Gwen on the other hand enjoyed Gym. She was pretty athletic. In fact she use to do track and field and came in either second or first but most of the time first. She was the top dog and no one messes with her (except for the dumb and stupid ones though even they know when not to push it!).

Peter sluggishly made his way towards gym not caring if he was late. He just hoped he would not be on or against Gwen's team. If he was on he would have to talk with her. If he is against her than she can get him. It is a no win situation! Peter groaned when he got there and said to himself sarcastically "Thank you Parker's Charm!"

Peter lined up along the wall closest to the door. Gwen was near the other end somewhere in the middle.

Peter was chosen last big surprise but at least he was on Gwen's team, but the bad thing is that he is against Brock Batson.

For some odd reason people still play dodge ball in high school! Brock reminded Peter of Flash.

The game of dodge ball began at least there were a few rules like no face well NO head shots. No throwing a body length away. Just a few rules. The game started and Brock throw a basketball straight into Peter's face breaking his glasses and busting his nose. Peter landed on his back after falling down and back.

Gwen rushed to Peter's side and saw that Peter's nose was either broken or just blooding more than normal. Peter's glasses broke as well. The gym teacher turned a blind eye on what had happened because Brock was the best football player and wrestler in the school and he was both the football coach and the wrestling coach. Gwen was going to get her dad to talk to this.

Gwen said with a low growl "Wait till my father hears about this!"

Peter said "No. Please no you will only make it worse for me."

Gwen said "My dad can take care of this..."

Peter said "You are right at school then Brock will stop hear and begin outside of school. At least there are nurses here."

Gwen wanted to protest but she saw a little bit of determination in Peter's eyes so she said "Ok..."

Gwen helped Peter up and to the nurses office...

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not and will not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Here is another chapter please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think.**

 **If you have any suggestion on what should or would like to happen just leave it in the review or PM me!**


	67. A tale of a Spider 15

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is very appreciated, yeah Peter has always hated the gym and probably will always hate the gym. As far as Gwen and her father goes we will have to wait and see.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is very appreciated.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the present with the group)**

Peter stopped the story again because he was interrupted not by Sam or Aiden this time nor was he interrupted by Aiden or Ava. In fact this time he was not interrupted by a low near inaudible growl. Peter smirked because he knew who did it. He said "Hungry much Petra?"

Petra blushed embarrassed in the fact that not only did her stomach growl loud enough for someone across the room to hear but she did it during a story that everyone was entranced in.

Peter chuckled and said "I can wait till later to eat can you guys?"

Everyone nodded their head, Petra tried to hide her face in Aiden's side, who was doing his best **NOT** to purr.

Peter said "Good back to the story..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Brock Batson threw a basketball point blank range straight into Peter's face breaking his glasses and busting his nose and possibly breaking Peter's nose. Gwen was ready to fight the gorilla but was distracted by Peter who was still dazed Peter groaned and said to himself "A basketball?! Really!? A basketball for dodge ball?!"

Peter slowly got up wobbly and then Peter gently put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down and said in a quiet voice "It is not worth it."

Gwen said with a low growl "Wait till my father hears about this!"

Peter said in a panicked tone "No! Please no you will only make it worse for me."

Gwen said "My dad can take care of this..."

Peter said "You are right at school then Brock will stop hear and begin outside of school. At least there are nurses here."

Gwen wanted to protest but she saw a little bit of determination in Peter's eyes so she said "Ok..."

Gwen helped Peter find his broken glasses and than helped him walk to the nurse's office.

Peter's nose was not broken though it will be sore for a few days. He had a very minor concussion. Peter will also have a black eye.

Gwen got a piece of tape and taped the two pieces of glasses together. She handed it to Peter who smiled warmly and said in a quiet voice "Thank you.."

Gwen smiled warmly back and said "You are welcome."

After a few seconds of silence Gwen spoke up and said "My dad will like for you to come over tonight for dinner..."

Peter said "Uhh well you see..."

Gwen asked Peter "Peter what do you normally do after school?"

Peter said "I either go straight home or I go to the library. Why may I ask?"

Gwen said "Then you can come."

Peter gave a sigh of defeat and said "Ok..."

Gwen said cheerfully "Great!"

Peter said in sarcasm "Yeppi"

Peter and Gwen got early dismissal because of the incident in the gym, with the concussion thy did not want Peter running around the school so they dismissed him early. The reason why they allowed Gwen to go was because she was a grade "A" student who would help teach at times well at least in science and math. So they sent Gwen to escort Peter home to make sure he made it there alright.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything all of the right go to Marvel!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter I know it is a little shorter than normal please tell me what you think of it!**


	68. A tale of a Spider 16

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is very appreciated, yeah As far as Gwen's father goes we will have to wait and see how he reacts.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is very appreciated, yeah I wanted to add a little bit of fluff with Aiden by the purr,**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter and Gwen got early dismissal because of the incident in the gym, with the concussion thy did not want Peter running around the school so they dismissed him early. The reason why they allowed Gwen to go was because she was a grade "A" student who would help teach at times well at least in science and math. So they sent Gwen to escort Peter home to make sure he made it there alright.

Last night when Peter left Gwen's house Gwen had a 'talk' with her dad and let us say that got onto the same page. George would like to apologize to Peter for being rude.

It was George's idea to invite Peter over for dinner tonight, he wanted to make up for last night's mistake. He would have went to Peter's house but he did not want to freak out his aunt and uncle or Peter by showing up in full uniform. So he requested Gwen to get Peter and she more than happily did exactly that bring Peter over.

George Stacey being Gwen's father first and then being the chief of police second did a in depth background check on Peter to make sure he was a good kid to be around his daughter. Peter had a spotless record. George saw that his parents died both mom and dad were killed in a plane crash but no bodies were ever found. He checked all of his school records he was a grade "A" student like his daughter though Peter spent a lot of time in the nurse's office. The only negative things he could fine on Peter was by the coaches and P.E. teachers that Peter is "Not athletic in the least" and "Peter seats out too much" and few other comments like that about physical activity. He checked Peter's hospital records and found out he rarely over went there, Peter got his booster shots for school and before that he never went to the doctor's office. George checked up on his aunt and uncle they too were clean. Though they were not rich by any means, but they had food in the cardboard and they had utility or at least they were paying for it.

Gwen and Peter walked towards Gwen's house in silence for most of the way till Gwen asked "Het Pete do you have a cell phone?"

Peter was surprised at this random question but said after recovering "Yeah I use to."

Gwen then asked "Do you still have it?"

Peter said "I think so. If I do it is some where in my room. I have not used it in about five months."

Gwen nodded her head and said "If you find it I will give you my number."

Peter blushed and said "I already have your number."

Gwen not remembering giving Peter her number and she did not give her number to anybody but her parents and other family members. Gwen asked "How?" Clearly confused.

Peter said still blushing "You had me call my home line, I just took your number and memorized it."

Gwen said with a giggle "You are a smart one!"

Peter stammered "What you're ok with it?"

Gwen said with a smirk "I said you could call. I know I would have thought of that but I forgot about that."

Peter gave a smile of relief.

Gwen said "You are cute when you're scared!"

Peter said "I was not scared!"

Gwen stopped walking and put her hands on her hips and arched one of her eyebrows.

Peter said "Ok I was a **little** nervous..."

Gwen said happy with herself "That's more like it!"

Peter blushed.

After a few minutes of silence they got to the building where Gwen lived. The doorman still gave Peter the creeps.

They this time chose to walk up a few flights of stairs.

When they got to the floor they needed to be on Peter was well... petered out. But after a few minutes Peter recovered for the most part.

When Peter found George was still at work he did his best to try to leave but of course Gwen would not have any of it. Peter asked Gwen "Where is your mom?"

Gwen said "She's shopping."

Peter then said "Than I do not think it is a good idea for me to be here with you alone..."

Gwen smirked knowing what he was thinking and whispered in his ear "They won't be back for another hour or two. We have some time to ourselves..."

Peter turned redder than a stop sign and began to hyperventilate.

Gwen said "Peter I was just joking!"

Peter couldn't breath.

Gwen said "Sorry Pete this may hurt a little..."

Peter was confused than Gwen slapped him. That did it. That stopped the panic attack. Now Peter and Gwen will have to explain WHY there is a handprint on Peter's cheek to Gwen's father, not good.

Peter said after a the pain died away a little "Thank you."

Gwen said "I am so sorry Pete I did not know you would do that otherwise I would not have done it!"

Peter said "Relax I would have fainted. Thank you for trying to help, well you **did** help thank you Gwen."

Gwen smiled at Peter's attempt to calm her down and said "Thank you Pete."

Peter asked confused "For what?"

Gwen gave an impatient huff and said "You Peter Benjamin Parker are too blind to see the chivalry you have!"

Peter was confused not getting her point but nodded still.

Peter said rubbing the back of his neck "We can do our school work until your father comes home."

Gwen said "Ok."

Peter chose to do his school work at the table, but Gwen did hers on the couch. Peter finished his in class he just wanted to give Gwen something to do so she and he did not get into any more situation.

Peter pulled out his journal and wrote a few lines one of the lines read:

 _Enemy, familiar friend  
My beginning and my end  
Broken truth, whispering lies  
And it hurts again_

 _What I fear and what I try_  
 _The words I say and what I hide_  
 _All the pain, I want it to end_  
 _But I want it again_

 _And it finds me_  
 _The fight inside is coursing through my veins_  
 _And it's raging_  
 _The fight inside is breaking me again_

 _Still the same, pursuing pain_  
 _Is it worth all that I've gained?_  
 _And I know how it will end,_  
 _But I'd do it again_

 _And it finds me_  
 _The fight inside is coursing through my veins_  
 _And it's raging_  
 _The fight inside is hurting me again_

 _And it finds me_  
 _The war within me pulls me under_  
 _And without You_  
 _The fight inside is breaking me again_

 _It's everything  
(It's nothing)_ _It's breaking me  
_ _I'm falling apart!_

* * *

Peter finished that up just as George walked through the elevator's door.

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not and will not ever own Marvel!**

 **Well how was this chapter good bad ugly?**

 **What would you like to see in the next chapter, a better question would be 'how should George act'?**

 **Please drop a view and tell me what you think**


	69. The Black side of a coin

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is very appreciated, Well I was going to have Gwen kiss him and leave a little lip stick on his cheek, and the kiss on the cheek would have caused Peter to faint. So the slap would have shocked Peter enough to stop the cycle of the breathing issue.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well it is very appreciated,**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well my family and I just got two kittens! The are so cute! One of them looks like a mini version of Bobby! We named it 'BJ' or Bobbi Junior, he looks very similar to her just a little smaller and a kitten! The other kitten is a litter mate but looks nothing like his brother we named the other one 'Maverick'.** **Kittens take time so I do not know when I will be able to update next I hope to update soon but with kittens you never know**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Present with the group)**

Peter stopped speaking to take a sip of water, He took a few swigs and put the water bottle down. Peter said after a few seconds of silence "Sorry but I need a little break from the story."

Ava stood up and helped Peter up and said "Peter, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Peter did not meet her eyes in fear of seeing disappointment. Peter faced his fears and looked into the eyes of the tiger. When he did he was shocked there was no anger, there was no disappointment, there was very little hurt but most of all he saw that all she wanted to know was why was he keep all of the weight of the past and burdening himself. Peter said "I never had the courage before..."

Ava asked gently "What changed?"

Peter said "I really don't know, maybe because I lost you once before and I cannot afford to lose you again..."

Aiden snorted in amusement and disrespect.

Ava gave a low warning growl.

Aiden growled back.

Then the gloves were off... erm more like the claws were out.

Aiden pounced and Ava quickly dodged the move with ease.

Sam called out "CAT FIGHT!"

Petra quickly webbed Sam's mouth shut with a thick gob of sticky webbing silencing her.

Peter made an angry snarl and called Aiden out "Aiden stop..."

That did absolutely nothing to stop the two tigers from their fighting.

Peter slowly stalked toward the fray waiting for an opportunity to strike. He saw one when Aiden turned his back to Peter then Peter lunged.

Peter grabbed Aiden by the back of the neck as though he was just a kitten and threw him across the house making Aiden hit the wall, but before Aiden could hit the floor Peter was there. Peter slammed him into the floor with his eyes burned an unholy orangeish red color. Aiden felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine when this... this... this monster stared into his eyes, there was no mercy in those angry eyes, no compassion and nor was there any humanity. Aiden saw two one inch fangs with a few drops of green venom sliding and dipping off the of the fangs when the venom hit the floor it sizzled.

Aiden squeaked out like a mouse "Peter I- I- I am s- s- s- sorry!"

The man who was staring down at the rat who dared to strike at his wife said in a growl like hiss "Give me one good reason on why I should let you live?"

Aiden was not being choked by the man but instead he was being choked by his own fear. Aiden said in fear of his life "Because you vowed you will never kill..."

The man chuckled darkly and said "Both Peter and Spider Man said that **not** me..."

Aiden saw the monster who stood before him he was about twice to three times Petra's build he was between six foot two and six foot. He must have weighed between 215 and 220 pounds pure muscle. He had brown hair, he was fair in skin tone, his eyes burned a reddish orange, the man had two fangs one inch each both dripping with green venom.

Aiden asked in fear "What type of monster are you?"

The man said with a dark chuckle "Monster is a relative term. To a canary, a cat is a monster. You are just used to being the cat..."

Aiden was pinned with the man's foot on his chest he was unable to move. Aiden has never felt fear like this before.

All of this from the moment the two tigers began to fight to Aiden being pinned only took a hundred and eighty seconds or three minutes. Everyone noticed that Peter had grew a few inches to near where he was the first time they met him, the man's back was turnt but his voice sound eerily similar to Peter's but darker... deeper... more sinister...

It made everyone's hair on the back of the neck stand on its end. It sent a cold shiver down everyone's spine.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything all of the right go to Marvel!**

 **I do not know what will happen next so if you could leave a review or PM and add your suggestion that would be great!**

 **One more thing I still have no idea on what to do with George, Peter and Gwen! So leave a review or PM with that idea as well!**


	70. aftermath of the other side of the coin

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated, yeah the kittens are SO CUTE! ok back to the story oh yeah baby 'Black Spider' is back with vengeance! Make Aiden pay for his mistake? I like the sound of that...**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

From the moment Aiden began the fight with Ava to Aiden being pinned only took about hundred and eighty seconds or three minutes. Everyone noticed that Peter had grew a few inches to near where he was the first time they met him, the man's back was turnt but his voice sound eerily similar to Peter's but darker... deeper... more sinister...

Everyone was frozen with fear including Ava.

Aiden spoke up "Who are you...?"

The monster of a man said "Normally there is a suit and I would be call 'Black Spider' without the suit I have no name..." Black Spider thought for a few seconds then smirked knowing a name that Peter had to use before and said "Actually you can call me 'Benjamin Bannister' or Ben."

Ava and Petra began to recover. Ava knew who this was and how dangerous if provoked heck he is dangerous even when he is **not** provoked! Petra could almost hear a voice that sounded like Peter's voice in the back of her head saying _"Black don't do this! Ava is fine I am angry too but if you kill him how do you think Petra will feel!"_

Petra once again Petra 'heard a voice this time is was 'Black Spider' saying " _Do you think I care about him Parker?! So what if he dies! At least let me beat him!"_

Petra heard Peter go off " _No killing and no maiming I think you scared him enough! Beside Ava and Petra are recovering..."_

Ava called out to Black Spider / Ben and said "Peter I am ok please come back!"

There for a few seconds the eyes seem to battle red versus blue and blue ultimately won. Peter came back for now...

Peter said with a growl still not happy with Aiden "If you ever, **EVER** touch her again I will make you suffer! In fact I think the other guy may just kill you. You are on your second strike one more and you will be a dead cat."

Aiden was still shaking from this ordeal so all he could do was nod his head.

Peter turned his back to Aiden to face Ava. Peter let a growl escape when he saw blood, Ava's blood near her womb. Peter said vice full of concern "Are ok Ava? I know your adrenaline is still running but are you hurt anywhere else? Can I do anything for you?" Peter was too concerned about his wife Ava to care about the fool who did it to her.

Ava said "Peter I am fine I head worse."

Peter said "I know but still..."

Ava kissed Peter shutting him up.

Peter slowly recovered after about thirty seconds of being in a state of shock he recovered and turned to a doctor. He began to check Ava. There were for shallow scratches where Aiden's claws got her. But besides that there was nothing, he made a web bandage out of habit and careful put it on not wanting to hurt Ava but wanting to stop the bleeding. He did the job.

Aiden got up and began to limp toward Peter. Peter sensed him and without turning around grabbed him by his throat and he said in a cold tone "This is your very last chance Aiden if you hurt Ava I **WILL** kill you. I am not Petra, I am not who I was a decade ago, I have very little tolerance and very little patience."

Aiden gave a feeble nod and Peter dropped him. Aiden was going to make a swipe at Peter's wrists but Petra tackled him before he could do that.

Petra pinned Aiden and was straddling his lap. Petra felt something prod her backside so she shift her weight a little and Aiden made a slight groan. Petra could not tell if it was one of one of pleasure or one of pain. She shifted her weight again Aiden said "Please do not move..."

Petra felt something between her butt cheeks and Petra blushed redder than her Spider Girl's suit redder than any red knowing what it was now. Aiden blushed too not being able to help his natural instincts, but well he looked at the bright side this was his girlfriend and this was the closest thing he will ever get till they marry.

Petra smirked forgetting everyone was still in the room though only Ava could see them because Aiden and her are behind the love seat. Petra began to rock back and forth Aiden began to purr and could not stop. The vibration made Petra want to go faster. The faster she got the louder and harder Aiden purred. Aiden was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. Petra could see the pleasure in Aiden's eyes.

Soon Aiden came in his pants.

Peter who saw the whole thing said "You may want to change up Aiden..."

Aiden looked down and he was pretty wet from the launch. Aiden turned red and scampered upstairs to change.

Peter chuckled and said "I hope we did not look like that Ava!"

Petra said "No you two were a little slow and did not go that far..."

Peter gave a mock huff and a fake growl and said "We were not that slow." He said with a chuckle.

Ava blushed wanting to stay out of this.

Sam finally got the webbing off of her face and called out "Who was he? Who are you Peter?"

Aiden came down stairs in time to hear Sam's call and the group wanted to know who and what he was...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Special thanks goes to "Man285" thank you for being the sole review on the last chapter, I know that Black Spider did not go an a rampage like we would have like to see but now Peter has to explain HOW he got his dark side and maybe his Demon...**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, how was the chapter good, bad, ok? What made it good or what made it bad, and how should the next chapter go?**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think!**


	71. Origins of the Black Spider

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated, yeah I like Black Spider as well, but his anger is a weak point. I came up with a middle name for him "Benjamin 'Black' Bannister" LOL well that takes care of that!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well it is extremely appreciated; yeah that 'Jurassic World' quote seemed fitting, and Ava and Aiden are both literally tigers and they tend to be solitary creatures and tigers in the wild pretty much only meet in mating season. Two alphas tigers plus a spider or two...**

 **WARNING: this chapter contains dark thoughts, and mentions rape.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

When Sam finally got the webbing off of her face she asked "Who was he? Who or what are you Peter?"

Peter said " **WHO** that was, was 'Black Spider' he was well **is** my quote unquote 'Dark Side'."

Aiden said with a huff "So that is your demon?"

Peter chuckled darkly and said "No... but a can reveal my 'Demon'..."

Sam said in fear "No thank you!"

Peter said "Wise choice."

Aiden asked "So when did you get the 'Black Spider'?" he mocked the words 'Black Spider'.

Peter with an irritated sigh said "Aiden I am in no mood for mockery or did you forget your lesson so soon?"

Aiden shook his head remembering 'Black Spider' and his near demise.

Peter said "Ava I never truly told you this I never told anyone this." He gave a tired sigh "Petra maybe you could tell this tale?"

Petra shook her head no and said "Your tale!"

Peter said in a defeated tone "Very well..." He sighed.

Peter said "It was a dark night I snuck out of my house. It was long before I had my powers and before I was fourteen. I lived in Queens, New York at the time. This story takes place before the story I began to tell you. A very long time ago maybe ten years, I was barely able to walk, I can hardly remember now..."

Sam said "So you never told anybody this ever?""

Peter said angrily "Yes, if you don't mind I would like to get through this fast. I hate this memory and this is also the where I think Blacky was made."

Peter froze as if in deep thought, then Petra heard Peter's voice in the back of her head saying _"Black **YOU**_ _tell the story! I hate it!"_

Black Spider replied and said " _You think I like it? **FOOL** the only reason why I exist was because you were too weak to survive on your own! You would have blown your head off, you would have bleed out, you would have hung in Central Park by your neck! If it was not for me there would not be a you! I did what I had to survive."_

Petra heard more than she would have liked then she heard Black say " _Ava will take it better coming out of you..."_

Then Petra heard Peter say she could tell he had a smirk by his tone " _You are afraid of her aren't you?!"_

Black said with a huff _"Look who's talkin'!"_

Peter said back to Black _"So you **are afraid** of her!"_

 _Black said "And you are not?! At least I took dominance once!"_

Peter asked in fear _"What do you mean?... **WE all** gave our words **NOT** to hurt nor harm her. We vowed to protect her and keep her safe! **What... did... you... do..."**_

Black Spider said _"I rode her, and I rode her hard, she always thought of you as weak, she just wanted a man who would let her have her own way. She loved the way I did you. I did it harder, faster than you ever could!"_

Peter made a low audible growl that chilled everyone's blood and made it run cold.

Ava said with worry "What's wrong Peter?!"

Peter said "Black said a few thing happened between you and me and the cave..."

Ava turned red, and said "Nothing happened."

Peter said "Ava I lived with you for years. I can sense when you're lying please tell me. Please Ava I need to know."

Ava said "When we were in the cave something came over you and you became the 'Spider' I guess it was not Black Spider because it just was not his style. It was not you, you are too gentle and kind. It was not Spider Man he would have asked. But it was you, not you you, but you."

Peter said "Black said he was the one that did it. So what did he do?"

Ava said looking around at the others and said "Can I tell you alone?..."

Peter sensed this and said "Of course! Let's go upstairs."

Ava led Peter to the upstairs and Peter went into the attic.

After a few minutes of silence they heard soft sobbing, it was Peter they could tell. Several minutes later Peter and Ava came down, you could not tell that Peter had just wept because of his healing factor but his eyes told the story he had regret and remorse.

Peter said after swallowing "I learned a few things that I think would have been kept secret from myself..."

Ava rubbed Peter's back encouragingly.

Peter said "I barely remember my father, what I do remember is that he worked for the government most likely SHIELD. He did a lot of genetic experiments on spiders. I have nightmares of needles and of my father 'making me better...' I don't want to be 'better' I just want to be ok!"

Ava asked "Your father did genetic resting on you?"

Peter said "If not on me than he did it around me. I can't remember now. I remember pains of needles burning like fire in my veins!"

Petra said "No my father was kind and gentle from what I remember..."

Peter growled and said "We are not the same Petra! You have no clue the hell I have been through. I don't know my life."

Black Spider took over and said darkly "You see when someone is a few decades older than you that probably means they have been through more hell than you have..." Black Spider paused letting the words sink in then continued "Let's go over the things you lost; your parents, your Aunt May, your boyfriend Glenn, and maybe something more... personal..."

Petra nodded because everything he said rung true.

Black Spider said darkly "Now let me go over the list of what Peter lost; his parents, his Uncle Ben, his girlfriend Gwen, his Aunt May, his wife Ava, his two children Hunter and Victoria, as well as bits and pieces of his morals as well as a few other things..."

Peter nodded not wanting to go on. Peter said "When Doc Ock captured me in my world and my time Doc Ock did experiment after experiment on me one of which was tearing my skin from my flesh and my flesh from my bone.."

Peter paused and paled as he remembered the pain, but continued "He carved me open and dissected me while I was still conscience, I saw my own heart beating, I saw the inside of my heart when he cut it open..."

Petra nodded her head and said in a very quiet "Doc Ock raped me..."

0

0

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well I ended up redoing a lot of this chapter because I DID get a back lash for it so I hope you liked this chapter more than the first time I wrote it!**


	72. Origins of the Black Spider 2

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Sorry for the last chapter, I know it was not very good but it had some very important bits of information that is key to tying the split personality together. That will be one of not the only time I will mention it. I lost A LOT of inspiration by the back lash. **

**NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

The group was still in shock until Aiden growled and said "I going to kill Ock!"

Peter said with a genuine tone "I will help you."

Ava and Petra said at the same time "Slow down boys!"

Petra said with authority "We are not going to kill anyone!"

Peter said with a chuckle "Doc Ock died in my world."

Everyone stared at him, Peter said coolly "Relax we did not kill him Kraven did." He told the half lie. In truth Kraven **did** kill Ock but Black Spider in truth indirectly kill Ock.

Petra asked in skepticism "How?"

Peter said with a nonchalant shrug "Kraven missed me and hit Ock."

Ava said wanting to believe her husband but she still had doubt she said "Kraven does not miss."

Peter said with a growl "If **you** have forgotten I have a sixth sense! If you forgot Kraven missed both me and Scarlet Spider before he died and before Scarlet betrayed me..."

Ava said "Peter..." trying to calm him down before Black took over.

Sam said "So Black Spider was 'born' I guess is the best way to put it he was born through tragedy and he was the one who powered through when you wanted to give up?"

Peter said after thinking a few seconds "Yeah pretty much."

Daniel said "You kept this dark for so long, why reveal it now my friend?"

Peter said "These burdens are heavy and I am beginning to wear down and peter out. I guess everyone needs help sometime."

Ava wrapped her arms around Peter as if to keep him in one piece.

Peter gently pulled her off him and said "I will be right back..." he went up stair for a few seconds and when he came back down he was wearing the 'White Spider' suit though it did not seem to glow like it use to. Peter said "Now you can tell me mood as long as I keep off the mask." Besides the suit helps him change back and forth.

Ava arched her eyebrow Peter said answering her unspoken question "The suit is for them to see Black Spider and to see me."

Ava nodded her head.

Peter said "The first suit I made was a pair one was similar to this one except you could see the mesh of microscopic Vibranium rings. It was more simple it did not have all of these details." He pointed to faint imprints and faint lines all over the suit if you could read and understand it. It told a tale, if you could understand the story then you will no the magic behind it.

Sam said "THAT is A LOT of details!"

Peter chuckled and said "The devil is in the details or in this case the 'Demon'."

Sam asked "Ok I have a question is there a difference between you and Black?"

Peter was shocked and he said "If there was nothing different between us then Aiden would be dead." Peter quickly added "No offence!"

Aiden said with a chuckle "None taken. I would have done the same if you did that to Petra and if I had the power."

Peter smiled knowing that, that would be the case he added "No, you would have done me worse!"

Aiden said "Okay, you've got me there."

Peter reached his hand out and Aiden shook it. They looked into the other's eye and said in unison "Truce."

The suit seemed to brighten a bit.

Peter said "When I was captured by Doc he tried to dissect me alive. I know what my heart looks like."

Aiden paled and Sam made a barffing noise and Petra shuddered remembering being cut open, though Ock seemed at the time not to care to see their faces.

Peter said "For some odd reason either Doc could not pull off my mask or he did not want to at the time. He did experiments on me seeing how high my pain tolerance was, to see how fast I healed, to see how fast my metabolism filtered out toxins. He did a lot to me in a few short hours..."

Petra was shaking in fear and Aiden scoped her up in his arms as though she was a small lost puppy, so fragile, so scared. He sat her down on the love seat next to him he wrapped his arms around her and rocked slowly back and forth as he whispered soft, kind, gentle things to her in her ear so that only she could hear what he was saying.

Ava picked up Peter he was still Peter but was turning. Ava picked him up and put him on the plush chair and sat in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and she nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder and she too whispered in Peter's ear.

Peter snapped out of the state of shock and said "Black Spider and I are not and will never be the same. We are the same in the fact we are opposites; like light and darkness; day and night; good and evil; love and hate." He paused letting it sink in then he added "You cannot have one without the other, we are the two sides of the same coin."

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel.**

 **Well here is a chapter I lost quite a bit of inspiration by a review in the last chapter.**

 **I do not know when I will update next.**


	73. A tale of a Spider 17

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah Peter and Aiden made peace, but Black Spider may not have yet...**

 **To "Man285" sorry for the chapter before last, I know how you feel about that subject. But I believe it was needed.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is not telling them all of the details he is giving them a basic overview. I am telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter said "Black Spider and I are not and will never be the same. We are the same in the fact we are opposites; like light and darkness; day and night; good and evil; love and hate." He paused letting it sink in then he added "You cannot have one without the other, we are the two sides of the same coin. You cannot have one without the other..."

No words needed to be spoken, the truth was setting in deep.

Peter said with a tired sigh "At least now I can finish the story without too much problems since most of the hard truth has been revealed..."

Ava was in Peter's lap and Petra was in Aiden's lap. From the looks of it the two of them (Petra and Aiden) were really enjoying it based on the purr coming from Aiden. Peter had a smile on her face.

Sam, Daniel and Lu still shared the couch in that order.

Peter's spider suit changed to a light grey showing his gloomy mood, Peter said "Where was I?..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter finished up some sort of song just as George walked through the elevator's door.

Peter turned his face to hide the basket ball dodge ball bruise. Gwen looked up from the couch and said in a cheerful tone "Hi dad."

George said "Hey Gwen." He turned and saw Peter then said "Hey Peter..."

Peter said "Uh Hi?" Peter said unsure of himself and where he should be.

George noticed Peter kept his face slightly turned away from him. George gave a father - like sigh and said "Show me what happened."

Peter said fast "Nothing happened sir!"

George said "Peter please stop lying and turn towards me please..."

Peter gave a sigh of defeat and turned his head showing the awful bruising. George winced at the sight knowing that had to hurt a lot!

George asked now in a strict father - like tone "What happened! And Who did this?"

Peter said "It was an accident..."

George said "Peter, son, I know for a fact this was no accident. An Incident perhaps, but this is not an accident!"

Peter said "What done is done."

George said "Peter let me help you..."

Peter stiffened. Then said "Thank you, but no thank you. I can deal with it on my own..."

George saw the stubbornness and resolve Peter had. George said "Peter, if you ever need anything at all, you can give me a call anytime day or night. You are welcome here."

Pere was in shock, this was better than what his luck would let him have. He hoped this was not a dream, if this was he hoped he did not have to wake up to the hell he lives and relives.

Peter said after a few seconds of being dumbstruck "Thank you Mr. Stacey..."

George said "You're welcome Peter, but please call me George."

"Thank you George." Peter corrected.

George said "Now if will allow me, please let me have a look at the eye..."

Peter gave up and said "Fine..."

George walked up and gently placed a hand under Peter's chin and he pulled out a small flashlight about the size of a pen. George did a few tests to see if there was any damage to the eye to all of their relief no was no lasting damage though he will have a good shiner for a while.

Then George noticed then hand print on the other side of Peter bruise. He arched his eyebrow demanding an answer.

Gwen said "Peter was beginning to hyperventilate..."

George asked voice full of concern "Peter do you need an inhaler?"

Peter said "No I was just shocked and couldn't catch my breath once I lost it" He said nervously.

George asked "Why did you lose your breath in the first place?"

Gwen said "I was playing a joke on Peter when you weren't home and he tried to leave but..."

George said with a chuckle "Got it." After a few seconds of chuckling to himself he said to Peter "There are not many boys who have any morals, you are one of the last of a dying breed." He turned to Gwen and tried to glare at her but all he could do was shake his head and smile at the thought of Gwen flirting with Peter and Peter practically passing out on her.

Peter asked shocked "You're not mad?"

George asked "Why would I be?"

Peter shook his head confused.

George said "I had Gwen invite you over, I was a few minutes late due to traffic and I forgot today was shopping."

Gwen said "You had me?"

George said "We agreed to invite you over."

Peter asked in a quite voice to himself "Uh who wears the pants?"

Lucky for him no one heard him.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything all rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well I hope this chapter was better than some of the others.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think!**


	74. A tale of a Spider 18

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah Peter and George are getting along well, as for a father calling the shots I see both sides of the argument. From the dad's perspective he knows what a boy thinks and does not want his 'baby' girl to get hurt. From the daughter's perspective it seems like dad is a wet blanket and always ruins the moments and disapproves of everyone you want to be around. I think there ought to be a comprise between the two opinions.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the Present with the group)**

Peter grew uncomfortable and restless in the chair even though Ava was literally in his lap. Peter was just unable to be still any longer, he needed to move, he needed to stretch, he needed to do something, anything.

Ava sensing her husband's restlessness got up, Sam said "Aw come on man! The story just got fun!" She pouted.

Peter's suit changed from a dull grey all over to a charcoal grey with a yellowish color spider symbol revealing Peter's change of mood. Peter said "I know, but..." He swallowed but he did not finish his sentence.

Petra came to his aid after seeing his unresponsiveness and said to Sam "He is trying to find the right words to say."

Peter gave Petra a nod of gratitude.

Sam said "Hey Petra, I can't help but notice that you are hardly saying a word compared to normal. Why is that?"

Petra just shrugged her shoulders unable to find the words to say.

Peter came to her rescue and said "She is reliving her past some of it good I am sure, other parts are not so bright and are rather bleak."

Petra gave Peter a nod, signaling that he had hit the nail on the head.

Peter after pacing for a few minutes decided he was done with that for the time being. He made himself a web above Ava and Petra, it was a larger web than the ones he has been using lately it was large enough to have four people on it comfortly. Peter said the group or more specifically to Sam" **DO NOT TOUCH THE WEB!"**

Ava rolled her eyes and just jumped up and in the web, she walked easily across the web and laid down next to Peter who had just shut his eyes and relaxed a bit. After a little bit Petra slowly went into the web careful not to brush the webbing in the wrong way, she made it next to Ava then she got comfy.

Aiden managed to get Petra to help him up.

Peter gave a low warning growl. Peter said coldly "If I wanted everyone on a web I would have done several small ones not one medium sized one!"

Petra said "Come on Pete it's only you a clone your wife and her clone..."

Peter said "Male clone. And no a clone is an exact replica. Aiden is a male and there for **NOT** a clone."

Peter gave a tired sigh and said "Fine just don't shake the web."

Petra knew she made a web she did not like anyone or anything touching it, though she only has done it maybe twice.

Peter said "Ok back to the story..." Peter's suit changed from charcoal grey and yellow spider symbol to a slivery grey and a near white spider symbol. He was ready to begin again.

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter, Gwen and George were talking about school, the upcoming science field trip that will be happening near the semester's end. A few minutes later Helen Stacy walks through the elevator's door. When she came through she had two arm loads of groceries, both Peter and George stood up to help at the same time, proving that Peter had character. Peter was about to leave but he said "Thank you for having me over it was nice..."

George said "Peter will you stay and have diner with us?"

Peter said "I would like to but I have to be home..."

Gwen gave Peter the puppy dog baby blue eyes and said "Please?" Peter caved in.

Peter said "Ok, let me call me house and let them know what's going on."

Gwen gave Peter her cell phone to use and Peter called his Aunt and Uncle and let them know where he was staying for dinner.

His Aunt and Uncle gave him the 'ok' to stay.

Peter said after a few minutes on the phone "Ok I can stay for dinner but I have to be home before eight o'clock."

George said "Ok, would you like to me to give you a ride home when it's time for you to go home?"

Peter said "No thanks. I prefer walking."

George saw that Peter was uncomfortable when he asked about the ride so he let it drop.

Helen said "Dinner's ready" Not long after they 'arranged' the time and ride for Peter to go home.

Pizza was for dinner, they had three types: Cheese Pizza, Peperoni Pizza, and Cowboy Style Pizza. The Pizza size for them all were a small. But it was more than enough for the four of them.

Peter had a piece of cheese pizza and Gwen 'made' him try a cowboy style pizza.

after dinner Helen cleared the dishes Peter tried to help but George said "Peter, relax you are our guest."

Peter said "Yes sir." He saw George arch an eyebrow then Peter corrected himself and said "Ok George."

After dinner they played a game of Monopoly and no one's surprise Gwen won.

After the game it was too late for Peter to make it home on time so George had to drive him...

0

0

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well here was yet another chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think of it; was it good, was it bad, was it ok?**

 **Leave a review or PM me and let me know how I did and how I could do better.**

 **What did you like about this chapter?**


	75. Tale of a Spider 19

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yes 'they are getting along better' ok I get it you do not care for pizza. What is your favorite food? I chose pizza because it is cheap or not very expensive, a lot of people like it a very few do not like it (you and one of my aunt are the only two people who I know that do not like pizza) and there are many styles of pizza. It is easy to make or to pick up at a store so that is why I chose pizza for the main food. Let me know yours and I may add it in a later chapter.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the Present with the group)**

Sam thought it would be a good idea to play a prank on Peter, when he stopped speaking she would pluck a string and lay low. When Peter took a lengthy pause of five seconds. She plucked the string, not a quarter second later did Peter nab her and after that he made her into a web mummy in a silk cocoon.

Peter did that out of instincts, he could not help it. It just happens. When Peter came to himself he said with an irritated sigh "What did I tell you?" Without waiting for a reply that would never come because Sam's mouth was webbed shut but her nose was still out, Peter continued and said "I told you "do not touch the web!" did you do that?! NO!" Peter's suit grew close to black and the spider symbol was an angry orange color.

Peter drew out a single claw from his right hand and cut her free. Peter forgot that he is trying to keep some secrets to himself.

Sam asked in a shaken voice "W- w- what is that?!"

Peter asked "What?"

Sam pointed at a white claw dripping with red venom, it looks like a icicle dripping with blood. Peter said "This?" He willed the claw back into his arm. "That was a claw."

Sam said "I could see that much!"

Peter said "No Petra does not have that 'claw'."

Lu had a terrified look in her eyes, Daniel was weary of him now, Sam was mortified.

However the other three had a different reaction all together; Ava looked amused when Sam was scared, at first she almost forgot Peter had those. Petra flinched when the claw first came out then she was curious about it. Aiden was grateful that Sam touched the web and not him! Now he really, really wants to stay on the Spider's good side!

Peter chuckled and said nervously "Surprise?!"

Then five voices began to all asking the same question in different ways.

Peter said "Ok, ok **just shut up**!"

Everyone quieted down.

Peter said "I will tell you about how I got the 'claws' after I tell you how I got my powers. Ok?"

Sam asked "Ok, but how did you make the web without web shooters? Petra said the last time you two met in this world you ran out of web fluid."

Peter said in a voice that was both cold but warm, dark but still having humor "I am not quite the same as I once was..."

Peter jumped back into his web but this time he was on the outside of Ava, so he was the big spoon spooning her. Now Petra is against his back and Aiden against Petra's back.

Peter cuddled down and shut his eyes to relax than Sam said "Aren't you going to finish your story?"

Peter's suit turned black, I mean jet black and the spider symbol turned red with anger. Peter gave a dark growl telling her to 'shut up and back off!'

Sam gulped nervously.

Peter's suit lighted to a near black grey and said "Sorry for that. That was uncalled for, my apologies."

Sam said "Ok..."

Peter said "Ok I will tell a little more. So I was going to be late unless I either called and let them know what was happening or I took a ride with George..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

After Peter had dinner with the Staceys and played a game of monopoly it was just a little too late for Peter to make it home in time by walking.

Peter noticed the time and said "I have to leave, if you could please excuse me..."

George said "I will drive you home."

Peter thought about his options and realized he did not have much of a choice. He said "Thank you." After a few seconds of thinking about all of the other options.

George and Peter bid their farewells to the women of the house and they began to leave.

When they got to the car it was an unmarked police car. Peter got to ride shotgun. They drove in silence until Peter said "You can drop me off here."

George said "Why you do not live here your house is still a few streets away."

Peter turned red.

George said "You have a right to be upset I did a background check on you without a warrant."

Peter gave a tired sigh and said "I understand, you being a father and all..."

George said "I didn't know Richard had a son..."

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well how was this chapter, I hoped you liked it!**

 **If you liked it what did you like about it? If you disliked it what was wrong with it? Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think!**

 **What do you think should happen next?**


	76. Tale of a Spider 20

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah I am surprised myself Peter is taking it very well... maybe too well... As far as the pizza comment goes it really does not matter to me, and I myself am not that picky of an eater either. Yep, George and Richard knew each other when they were boys and young adults (at least in my story)**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the Present with the group)**

Peter voice began to fade as his tiredness took over "George said to me 'I never knew Richard had a son..." The last word trail has his eye lids began to slowly shut, he snuggled his head down into the crook a Ava's neck, who began purring not long after the switching of places. The purring caused the whole web to vibrate, Aiden too was purring with him on the outside of Petra. Peter was purring rather embarrassing loudly between Ava and Petra...

Peter's purr was deep, it was a low frequency, but you could really feel it. It was like the roll of thunder of a great distance away. The purr came from deep in his chest. The purr was almost growl like but without the harshness of a growl, it was a content rumble.

Aiden's purr was loud but not nearly as loud as Peter's but you could easily hear it but you could not quite feel it. Aiden's purr was that of a rumble of an old vehicle, low and reliable.

Ava's purr however was not the loudest by a long shot but her purr was soft and was like music, or like the gentle sprinkle of rain on a tin roof relaxing and soothing. Ava's purr was heard and it was almost sweet if you could describe a noise like that.

The three purrs blended into one, with Peter being the base, Aiden being the tenor and Ava being the soprano. Their purrs fell into sync and a rhythm.

Sam and the other two girl did their best not to giggle or laugh too loud in fear of waking them up. Sam pulled out her cell phone to take a picture, but when she was about to take the picture a glob of webbing hit the camera widow causing it to take a picture of nothing but blackness. The looked up and all four of the people in the web were sleeping soundly.

Peter and Petra rolled over in sync, Peter was now spooning Petra. Ava rolled inward to face her man. Aiden rolled over and fell out of the web. Aiden hit the floor on his hand and feet due to his cat - like reflexes.

Sam could have sworn saw Peter smirk in his sleep.

Ava woke up when she heard the thud and when she saw Aiden on the floor with his back arched like a cat she had to laugh and that woke Petra up. Peter just snuggled down deeper into Petra's back until Petra turned around and said "Peter..."

Peter jumped onto the ceiling and said "Petra?!" He looked to the other side of him and saw his wife Ava. Peter said "It was an accident?"

Ava smirked.

Petra grinned.

Peter gulped.

Peter cut three of the main supporting web and that caused the two girls to land on the couch, Peter stayed on the roof in fear.

Peter said quickly "Ok I just telling you guys about how George dropped me off and told me he knew my father..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

George said to Peter "I never knew Richard had a son..."

Peter blurted out "You knew my father?!"

George chuckled and said "Knew him? No, he was like a brother to me until he got married..."

Peter said "Can you tell me what he was like?"

George said "I will but you have to get to bed."

Peter looked at his watch and saw he was just on time and he could make it if he jogged. Peter said "Ok, thanks for the drive and for the food!"

George said with a warm smile "Anytime Pete!" Then he drove off.

Peter made it home one minute late, it was no big deal. Peter told his Aunt and Uncle he was home and needed to 'crash' they allowed him to got to bed.

When Peter got to his room he pulled out his journal and wrote a few happy if not sappy things in it. He wrote on thing in that stood out:

 _I am convinced I have seen, an escape for everything, they might have different names, but_  
 _they are all the same but the secrets safe inside, alone, and dark it hides, and I would ignore it,_  
 _but it won't go away_

 _and all I feel is static, this beat is automatic, I have tried to kick this habit but every time_  
 _I grab it._

 _and I, won't be the safest place to hide, I need to break these chains, I need to see the_  
 _light_

 _and now I see the way now I am taking all that was and throwing it away, now I_  
 _know it is just a flame in me, and I can burn this up or blow it away_

 _and all I feel is static, this beat is automatic, I have tried to kick this habit but every time_  
 _I grab it._

 _and I, won't be the safest place to hide, take this cup from me and take the sick and twisted lies, I break these chains, I need to see the_  
 _light_

 _and all I feel is friction I do not want it, I hate this addiction,_  
 _and all I feel is friction, I do not want it, and I hate this addiction,_  
 _and all I feel is friction, I do not want it, I hate this addiction,_  
 _and all I feel is friction, I do not want it, and I hate this addiction,_  
 _and all I feel is friction, I do not want it, I hate this addiction,_  
 _and all I feel is friction, I do not want it, and I hate this addiction!_

 _I am not safe..._

When Peter finished the few lines and hid the journal under and between his mattress, and smiled to himself and said "Tomorrow is a new day..." He rolled over and fell into a deep restful dreamless night sleep.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Well here was another chapter I hoped you enjoyed it please tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review or PMing me!**


	77. A tale of a Spider 21

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review; I do know a little about George Stacey but there truly is not much info on him. I also did a little bit of research on Gwen Stacey, let's say in short the Peter may still have undying feelings for Gwen even though he is married to Ava...**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the Present with the group)**

Peter stopped talking because he got distracted by Ava and Petra whispering to each other. Peter tuned into their conversation trying to eve drop in. But they stopped speaking when Peter did.

Ava and Petra looked at Peter, and Peter looked back at them Peter sighed and rolled his eyes and said to himself "Whatever..."

He took a breathe and said "I fell asleep saying to myself 'tomorrow is a new day...'"

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter woke up to his alarms he took a shower, but before he put on his clothes he looked in the mirror he had gain a few pounds, he was still too skinny but at least he was not so extremely scrawny. Peter said to himself "A new day and a new beginning..." He put on his clothes but winced when one of his wounds opened he felt blood dripping down the back side of his arm. He looked in the mirror and saw a cut, it was looking better but it was not good. Peter bandaged the wound and made sure to dress the others as well. They were all healing, they were healing slowly but healing none of the less. Peter said to himself "Ok, new day but I will wear my style..." He got dressed he was wearing a dark navy blue pair of jeans with a black leather belt. He wore a light long sleeved, grey, cotton shirt with a pocket over his heart over that he his hoodie which was a darker grey than that but not charcoal grey. He put on his spare glasses that had a black frame. He muttered and said to himself "I need to fix the other pair..."

Peter walked down stairs with a slight bounce in his step. Aunt May said "Hello Peter feeling better I assume?"

Peter had a warm smile and said "Yeah!"

Uncle Ben was asleep in his plush chair in front of the TV. He had a newspaper over his face with the TV on mute on a sports channel.

Aunt May made pancakes, bacon and eggs. For once a over four and a half months Peter had a true meal. Though it was not all that much but he had more than in a very long time. Uncle Ben woke up with a snort smelling the breakfast. Aunt May poured Uncle Ben a cu[ of hot black coffee. He sipped it carefully not wanting to get burned but wanting to drink it while it was still hot. Peter had a glass of milk as a chaser.

Peter grabbed his backpack and was about to leave but stopped when Aunt May said "Where do you think you're going?"

Peter said as if it was the most obvious thing "Going to school."

Uncle Ben said with a chuckle "You are the first boy I know who would go to school on a Saturday!"

Peter said "Wait what? Is it really Saturday?"

Aunt May said "Yes it is, remember you started the new school midweek?"

Peter said "Oh.. Ok then..."

Uncle Ben was still chuckling over the fact Peter thought it was still a school day! Most kids would think Friday is Saturday or Monday is Sunday, to try to get an extra day off, but not Peter! Boy did Uncle Ben get a kick out of that!

Peter said "I still have a science project to do, and I have to do it with a partner that the teacher assigned." Peter said to them, well that was a half lie he **did** have to do a science thing but the teachers did not pick his group. Gwen **chose** him.

Aunt May said "Ok Peter check in at 10:00 AM I don't care if you come home, call, text, fax, or whatever you kids do now a days, Just let us know where you are and when you will be home."

Peter gave Aunt May a kiss and said "I will, Thanks!" as he walked out the door.

Aunt May turned to her husband and said to him "Ben, I think Peter found someone special..."

Uncle Ben said with a chuckle "I think he can wait a few years before we have 'the talk', we don't want to traumatize him."

Uncle Ben said with a content sigh "It is nice to have our boy back."

Aunt May gave a nod and enjoyed the peaceful silence.

* * *

Peter muttered to himself "I should have looked for my old phone, then I might have been able to call Gwen, but I forgot or I was too lazy to look for it and now I have to either 1 go to her house at..." He glanced at his watch seeing the time and said "Going to Gwen's at 8:30 in the morning! Or I can try o find some change and use a phone booth and call her that way." He gave a irritated sigh and said "Just my luck!"

Then Peter heard a voice "Or you can just look around..."

The sudden noise made Peter trip and fall and land on his butt. While he was on the ground Peter looked up at the source of the voice and saw Gwen standing there with a warm smile. She bent down to help Peter up, but when she did Peter caught sight of her cleavage.

Peter once again felt faint. He felt his nose beginning to bleed.

Gwen said "Peter?" Her voice full of concern.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go directly to Marvel and Stan Lee!**

 **Well how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Ok?**

 **What would you like to see happen next there are only a few things set in stone even they can be wore away...**

 **Leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think!**


	78. Gwen or Ava

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciated; yeah Peter was very fragile and easily hurt before the spider bite. No you cannot forget your first true love.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it really help keeps the motivation up having two people (wish I had a few more); Yes Peter does love Ava with all of his heart, but he first loved Gwen with all of his heart. If Peter was not married I too wonder if he had the chance would he have gone back...?**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In present with group)**

Peter stopped speaking remembering the first incident with Gwen and turned a little pink.

Ava asked "What's wrong Peter?"

Peter chuckled and said "I remember a few things that I did or things that I saw."

Ava arched an eyebrow and looked at where Peter was crouching on the ceiling.

Peter said "Ava you can't kill me it was years before I met you and even longer before I knew you had mutual feelings towards me."

Ava said "Ok..."

Peter said turning a little red "Umm when Gwen bent down to help me up I do not know for sure if she meant to or if it was on accident."

Ava asked getting tired of this beating around the bush stuff "What happened?"

Peter turned red as a stop sign and said "Let's say I saw twin mountains, without the peaks..."

Ava said "You mean?..." She bent over and giving Peter a perfect view of her cleavage.

Peter gulped and nodded.

Ava said "Peter come here."

Peter said "I think I would rather stay here..."

Ava said in a stern tone "Peter. Benjamin, Parker. Come. Here. Now"

Peter muttered something that Aiden and Ava could barely hear let alone understand what he had said.

Peter crawled to above Ava.

Ava said "Come... Here..."

Peter gave off a whine but slowly lowered himself on a single thread of webbing down to the floor.

Peter said once he got there in very shy submissive voice "yes...?"

Ava said in a soft caring voice "Peter I am not mad at you, you are a boy and I have an idea of what a few things you might have done..."

Aiden gave a chuckle when he heard Peter afraid and submissive, but snorted when he heard Ava say 'you are a boy'. He was going to say 'not all boys are like that!' but he realized he would have stared too. I mean he has been caught staring at Petra several dozen times! So he chose the right, wise choice by shutting up and not saying anything at all.

Peter said "I loved Gwen with all of my heart. But I love you Ava with my all."

Sam asked "If you could would you go back?"

Peter was going to growl at the comment but gave tired sigh instead and said "If you would have asked me that a few years **before** I got married, I might have hesitated a little but I would have said 'yes'. If you would have asked me that before I became team captain of the 'Ultimates' I would have said 'yes' in a heart beat." He paused trying not to cry.

Sam asked "Do you still miss Gwen?"

Peter snarled and his suit went from black for the primary color to a dark black that seemed to eat the light making the whole house seem darker. The sybol of the spider went from blue that told of sorrow and sadness to a red full of rage and anger, with pain and anguish. Peter said with a growl "Of course I do!"

Sam paled and back away from him in fear, everyone did including Ava.

Peter said "I miss her. I thought I would get over her, but Gwen still haunt me in my dreams. Sometimes she is like an angel telling me I did my best and it is time for me to move on but not to forget. But at other times she is a nightmare telling me l killed her. I was not good enough! At other times she thanks me for killing her..." Peter could no longer hold back the dam broke and Peter cried.

Ava was there for him. She picked up his head and rubbed his back as Peter sobbed. Aiden was about to speak but a single glare from Ava told very one to shut up and to stay quiet!

After several minutes Peter finally got control of his sobbing.

Peter said still sniffling "Sorry you had to see me like that, but I am reliving my own story I am remembering my first true love. And what might have been..."

Peter turned to Sam after a few seconds of silence Peter's healing factor kicked into gear and made him look like he did not shed a single tear. Peter turned and said to Sam "Sorry I did not mean to snap."

Sam said "That was a stupid question, I should have known."

Peter gave her a nod telling her it was ok.

Ava said to Peter "Peter who do you love more me or Gwen?"

Peter gulped and said "Do I have to answer?"

Ava said in a deadpan tone "Yes."

Peter said "I love you more, because love of the dead does no good. You are alive, we have our kids to love and to care for. I can't love you and them if I love a dead man- erm- I guess it would be a dead girl." He paused and said "Ava I want you to know I love you more than life itself."

Ava said "I know."

Peter said confused "Than why did you ask?"

Ava said "To hear your response."

Peter looked at his wife and said "I see so much of Gwen in you..."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter I have a question; who should Peter love Ava, Gwen, or just maybe both..."**

 **Drop a review or PM and let me know**


	79. Gwen or Ava 2

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciated; yeah Ava is still a tiger (well at least part tiger) and she can be extremely territorial and jealous.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well;**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I a still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would** **m** **also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In present with group)**

Peter looked at his wife and said "I see so much of Gwen in you..."

Peter hoped that Ava would not kill him, well hurt him.

The room was silent and the tension in the room was so think you could barely breathe let alone move. Everyone was waiting for Ava's response.

After several terrifying silent seconds Ava spoke up "Peter, if we were unbound would you go back?"

Peter was silent and was in deep thought, after a couple of minutes Peter said "I don't know. The answer is no because when I first met you I felt a crush on you, with Gwen she came to me."

Ava said "Peter if Gwen was alive would you have joined the team at all?"

Peter said getting irritated "Ask Petra it's been decades since I even thought about this! Just leave me at peace!"

Petra said "I would have said 'no' to join the team," she looked at Aiden and said "Because of you Aiden."

Aiden was about to open his mouth but Petra cut him off and said "But Glenn would have forced me for my own good to join the team. The reason why I said 'because of you Aiden' is because of the jealous boyfriend thing."

Aiden nodded in understanding.

Peter said after a few seconds to regain his composer and said "Look the past still hurts. I have lost everything. Every time I get attached to something it is either killed, steeled or destroyed."

Sam said in ignorance "It can't be that bad..."

Black Spider took over in that instant, but he did not move from the spot near Ava. He said with a growl "Let me review what we lost; Peter lost his mother and father at a very young age and his father might have helped make me. He lost bit and pieces of who he was and I began to shape. Peter lost his Uncle Ben, that was when I first took over... part of the way, Peter spare that worthless man's life, we both wanted to kill him but Peter got the last say in that bout. He lost his second family, George and Helen Stacey, he lost his girlfriend. Helen died first from cancer a few weeks after Uncle Ben was murdered. About a year after that both George and Gwen died in Peter's battle at the dam."

Sam said "I had no idea..."

Black Spider gave a dark chuckle and said in an even darker tone "You have no idea, this is just the beginning."

Ava said "Peter please come back to me..."

Black Spider turned and gave Ava a dark glare, Ava glared back and Black Spider had to look away after barely holding the glare for a few seconds.

Peter took control again and said to Ava "Black is right, that is just the tip of the iceberg."

Sam said "How so?"

Peter said "After Gwen died, I tried several dozen times to sacrifice myself, because I could never pull a trigger. I had a death wish but I somehow always managed to survive."

Ava said "I thought you quit being Spider Man for a period of time?"

Peter said "I did that is why I know I was not able to pull the trigger I did for several months I stopped doing everything I just stood and stared at the gave stone. I stood and I stood for hours, for days, for, weeks, for months, for nearly a year and a half I stopped being Spider Man but I came back but I had a death wish."

Sam said "Wow..."

Peter said "I joined the team and if it was not for me the team would have never turned into goblins, if it was not for me Harry would have never became Venom, if it was not for me there would have been no Carnage, no Goblin. If it was not for me there would have been no Scarlet Spider and no betrayal. If it was not for me Aunt May would not have been beat up by the Sinister Six, she would have lived, but she was murdered because I the enemies I made. Ava my wife was killed by Dead Pool." He spat the name Dead Pool as if it was the grossest thing ever. "Dead Pool not only killed my wife but our children as well. Hunter and Victoria, they were both murdered when Dead Pool killed Ava... I lost everything in that moment, I lost everything that made me human, in an instant I was no longer the man I was I was changed forever..."

Ava wrapped her arm around Peter and Petra gave Peter a hug from the side and said to Peter in a quiet voice "You are the strongest person I know."

Peter said "I still have my Demon and my dark side."

He turned to Ava and asked "Are you mad at me?"

Ava said "I was at first but then I remembered she was the first person to treat you right other than for your family and MJ and Harry. I married you Peter, all of you. I knew what I was getting into when I said 'I do' to our vows 'till death do us part'. Peter we are bound together 'for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse'. Peter our love is unyielding. I love you."

Peter said "I love you too Ava."

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Special thanks to "The Story's Shadow" thank you for PMing me and giving me much needed advice!**

 **Well here is another chapter, I hoped I made it a little fluffy with a few sour notes.**

 **I had to redo the vow paragraph because my web page somehow changed, so it is not as good as it was the first time, I have a very hard time duplicating anything so yeah. I had to redo a lot of the second half from where Black Spider took control.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me ant tell me what you think of the chapter and what may happen next!**

 **What did you think of it, good, bad, ok?**


	80. A tale of a Spider 22

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciated; Yeah once Peter commits it is almost impossible to break him, and he was very, very  heart broken when Gwen died and for years to come after her death.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Yeah I had hoped to make it a little cute.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I a still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would** **also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In present with group)**

Peter said to Ava "I love you too."

Sam interjected and said "Please do not play the 'I love you more' game."

Peter chuckled and asked "And why not?"

Sam said "Because it is gross."

Peter said with a smirk "Than I guess you would prefer seeing Black Spider in action?"

Sam gulped and said "No no no, never mind!"

Peter laughed a little and said "Relax I myself do not like Black Spider's tactics... or anything he does for that matter."

Peter turned to Petra in a lighter mood now than he was a few mere moments ago and asked Petra "Petra if you had the power would you go back and save Gwen and redo a few mistakes along the way?"

Petra did not even think for two seconds she said "Yes!"

Peter smirked when he felt Aiden looking shocked and slightly hurt. Peter said ignoring Aiden "Petra there are other worlds and dimension and realties where Gwen **is** still alive. Are you willing to leave to start anew?"

Petra thought about that and said "No, I have my life here. I cannot just leave."

Peter gave a nod of understanding but said nothing. He also felt Aiden perking up a bit.

Peter said "Ok, now that we got that taken care of, would you like to begin the story again?"

Daniel, Lu, Sam all said "Yes!" at the same time from the same couch. Petra and Aiden said "Yes" but Petra added a 'please' to it. Ava gave Peter a look that said 'if you want to'.

Peter said "Very well. The story continues..."

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Then Peter heard Gwen's voice "Or you can just look around..."

The sudden noise made Peter jump, trip and fall and land on his butt. While he was on the ground Peter looked up at and saw Gwen standing there with a warm smile. She bent down to help Peter up, but when she did Peter caught sight of her cleavage. Peter did not and still does not know if that was on purpose of if it was an accident.

Peter once again felt faint then Peter felt his nose beginning to bleed.

Gwen said "Peter?" Her voice full of concern.

Peter choked on his blood that went down the back of his throat causing him to cough up the little bit of blood. Gwen began to panic seeing Peter 'cough up blood'. Before Gwen could say anything Peter cut her off and said in a nasally voice "Bloody nose, went down the back of my throat." Peter pinched the bridge of his nose he held his head up, knowing the drill all to well.

Gwen asked still concerned but no longer panicking "Is there anything all could do for you?"

Peter said "Right now? No. But for future reference please, please do not sneak up on me!"

Gwen said "Ok I will try not to."

Peter's nose bleed slowed down enough to where he could lower his head, good thing too 'cause his neck was getting tired! Peter said "Thank you."

Gwen asked "For what?"

Peter replies and said "For finding me." He paused and asked "Wait, how did you find me?"

Gwen blushed and said "I might have hacked into a few security cameras..."

Peter gave her a warm smirk and said "Is that not illegal?"

Gwen saw he was just kidding but nodded.

Peter said "Well thanks for keeping an eye on me, but I like my **privacy!**!"

Gwen said "Sorry..."

Peter said with a smile "Relax Gwen, it is nice to know there are more than just my family that care for me."

Gwen was shocked, though not as much as she could have been, She asked Peter not the smartests of questions "Did you have any friends at your other school?"

Peter said "I had two but during the summer we separated and grew away..."

Gwen said sympathetically "I am sorry to hear that."

Peter said "Well don't what done is done."

Gwen shook her head not understanding why Peter just gave up on them like that.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter and Gwen walked to Central Park. They just walked and talked a little. Gwen had to use the restroom. When Gwen left him he pulled out two notebooks one was for science and math and stuff of that the other was a journal. He took a pen and wrote in the journal glancing up to make sure she was not on the way. He wrote;

 _Tired eyes, barely open_  
 _Crippled by a promise broken_  
 _I have seen an empire falling_  
 _Hopeless, can you hear me calling?_  
 _Turn away from all that I know_  
 _Burning this bridge behind me_  
 _Light the way and I'll follow_  
 _Where you go_

 _Can you tell me what is real?_  
 _Cause I've lost my way again_  
 _Can you tell me how to feel?_  
 _Cause I don't feel anything_  
 _Now that I'm down!_

 _Searching through the darkness below_  
 _For a light in seas of shadows_  
 _Far from you, but I could never_  
 _Abdicate, I'll fight forever_  
 _Turn away from all that I know_  
 _Burning this bridge behind me_  
 _Light the way and I'll follow_  
 _Where you go_

 _Can you tell me what is real?_  
 _Cause I've lost my way again_  
 _Can you tell me how to feel?_  
 _Cause I don't feel anything_  
 _Now that I'm down here!_

 _I will not run_  
 _I will not fall_  
 _I will not bury it_  
 _This is war!_  
 _War!_

 _Tell me what is real?_  
 _Cause I've lost my way again_  
 _Can you tell me how to feel?_  
 _Cause I don't feel anything_  
 _Now that I'm down here_  
 _Tell me what is real?_

* * *

Peter heard the portal potty door open and swing shut just as he finished that, he quickly put the pocket journal away. He kept the science one out and pretended to work on a science problem.

Gwen walked up and looked down to see what Peter was working on, it was a relatively difficult physics problem. Peter finally acknowledged Gwen and said "Uh... Hi?"

Gwen giggled and said "Took you long enough!"

Peter blushed and began stuttering a string of excuses.

Gwen said "Relax Pete! I was only kidding!"

Peter gave a nervous laugh.

Gwen said "So Peter want to go to my house?"

Peter said "Sure if you want to." He glanced at his watch he still had a few hours till he needed to call his aunt and his uncle.

Gwen got up and helped Peter to his feet and practically pulled him.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

After being nearly being pulled the whole why to Gwen's apartment, Gwen let him go. Peter rubbed his wrists to try to get circulation back into it and to nurse he healing wounds.

Gwen gave a smile and a wave at the door man who smile and gave a nod to her. Peter walked by and the door man glared. Peter quickly followed Gwen and was nearly walking on her heels.

They made it to the escalator where Gwen said "So Peter what do you like to do as a hobby?"

Peter was put on the spot he hated that! Peter said "Well I like to..."

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel as well as to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **I could use a few things of what Peter likes to do I have a few ideas but some extra could never hurt!**

 **Drop a review or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter as well as suggesting on what may happen next!**


	81. A tale of a Spider 23

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciated; Yeah I think the group love 'story time', maybe a little too much perhaps... eh probably not.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is appreciated.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I a still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter was just asked by Gwen if he had any hobbies. Truth be told he lost interest in pretty much everything since summer except for writing and possibly singing, but is not going to tell her that. Peter asked Gwen "What do you mean?"

Gwen said in a different way "What do you like to do in your free time?"

Peter said "Uh I like science and uh math..."

Gwen said "Besides school."

Peter said in a questioning tone "Going to the library?"

Gwen said with a chuckle "Getting closer besides books and school."

Peter said "Uh I like computers and engineering..."

Gwen said "That's cool. What do you like to build?"

Peter said "Odd ball things. Random objects. Stuff of that ilk."

Gwen asked "That's interesting. But that is still science. Do you like to go to movies or go to the arcades?"

Peter said politely "No, and uh no."

Gwen asked "Come on Pete I know you do more than just science!"

Peter said "Actually I do not have to." Peter said in a matter of fact tone.

Gwen put her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot.

Peter gulped nervously and said "I use to enjoy skateboarding…"

Gwen then asked "Why did you quit?"

Peter was about to answer put the elevator stopped and the door opened.

Peter took full advantage of the open opportunity to get out of there!

Gwen gave a tired sigh and shook her head, she really wanted to help Peter. Though she hardly knew the guy! They just met maybe three days ago and she already has feelings toward him! She was never one to get emotional or sappy or anything like that, but for some reason or another Gwen is softening up and opening up to Peter.

Pete was going through the same thing but slightly different. Peter felt himself opening up to her but he tried to keep shut but he is beginning to reveal himself and he is afraid if she knew him and what happened to him Gwen would reject him and he would be alone again… He could not stand the thought of that! But why does he feel that way? Why is he falling head over heels for Gwen? Truth be told he does not know.

Gwen and Peter are falling in love in their own unique ways.

Peter walked over and gently sat on the couch catching his breath from the several blocks he had jogged that Gwen had literally pulled him into. Peter leaned back on the couch, the couch was just as soft if not more soft than his own bed. Peter fell asleep on the couch in the Stacey's living room, lucky for him he did not snore.

George walked into the living room to see Peter crashed on the couch and Gwen watching him from her chair across the room with the TV on some sort of news channel talking about Tony Stark's new prototype for a suit.

George asked in a whisper in a curious tone not an accusatory tone "Why is Peter here?"

Gwen whispered back and said "I met up with him a few blocks away and we went to Central Park and after that I asked Peter if he would like to come to my house and he said 'sure' I lead him here."

George said with a quiet chuckle "I think you wore the poor kid out!"

Gwen blushed.

Peter rolled over in his sleep turning his back to the two people in the room.

George whispered "Why were you looking for Peter?"

Gwen whispered back and said "I was not **looking** for him, but I did end up finding him."

George felt sorry for Peter, Gwen could be such high strong and stubborn, not to mention Gwen almost always, always gets her own way. Whether she sneaks it, goes around, bends the rules, or gets it flat out right, She usually gets what she wants. He pities Peter.

George whispered and said "I had a call I have to go to the office. I know it is usually a day off but 'duty calls'."

Gwen rolled her eyes and said "That is so cliché!"

George chuckled and left the room to go to work.

Gwen watched Peter sleep, then she heard him mutter and mumble in his sleep after a few minutes. Gwen went to see if there was anything so could do to help. Gwen shook Peter in an attempt to work him up. At first it did not work, but after several hard shakes Peter's eyes snapped open and he somehow managed to roll off the couch land on his knees and attempted to crawl away.

Gwen said "Peter..." her voice full of concern.

Peter realized where he was after hearing Gwen's voice. Peter was panting and gave a sigh of relief "It was only a dream..."

Gwen asked "Nightmare?"

Peter said sarcastically "No, best dream ever!"

Gwen said "Do you want to talk about it?"

Peter said in a flat tone "No."

Gwen was about to say something but Peter said "I have to check in with my folks."

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here was another chapter, I would have posted it yesterday / last night but my internet was down so I was unable to post it.**

 **How was this chapter and how can I make the next chapter better? Please leave a review or PM and tell me what you think!**


	82. A tale of a Spider 24

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is appreciated; ok are you getting tired of Peter's past? If you are then I would like to apologize for taking so long for a detailed past for Peter, but I think it maybe important to show you a little bit of his past for a possible future chapter that may cause Peter a ultimatum between two loves.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah Gwen gets her way most of the time, she is very smart, clever and resourceful.**

 **Notice; I put a poll on my profile page if you could go vote that will help a lot!**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I a still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Gwen said in a caring voice "Do you want to talk about it?"

Peter said in a flat tone "No."

Gwen was about to say something but Peter said "I have to check in."

Gwen tossed him her cell phone not wanting to get too close to Peter until he calms down a little, because Peter just woke up from a nightmare.

Peter called the home phone from Gwen's cell phone and rung once, twice, three times before someone answered the phone. It was Aunt May who answered it.

Peter walked into the bathroom for a little privacy.

Gwen rolled her eyes and sigh at Peter's antics.

After a few minutes Peter came out of the bathroom.

Gwen looked up at him from her chair and said "Well...?"

Peter said "I can stay but I think I have a few chores to do around the house."

Gwen saw that Peter was nervous but he was telling the truth.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

Gwen said "Peter I know this is none of my business, but how often do you have or get nightmares?"

Peter said trying to change the subject "How often do you get nightmares?"

Gwen was not fooled and repeated herself "Peter, how often do you get nightmares?"

Peter saw there was no way out of it so he said "On occasion..." That was a big lie, this was one of the first weeks where he did not wake up in cold sweats, where he did not wake up several times a night. This was the first time in nearly five months since Peter slept soundly.

Gwen saw that she was not going to get anything more out of him so she let it drop.

Gwen said to Peter "So what would you like for lunch?"

Peter said "I am not hungry, thank you for the offer though."

Gwen said "Ok then, we are having a turkey sandwich then."

Peter gave a groan of defeat as Gwen marched into the kitchen where Peter felt like he had to help. But there was nothing he could do so he got out of there so he was out of the way.

Gwen made the lunch in a few minutes. Peter and Gwen ate in silence, Peter was nibbling on his sandwich not really eating. Gwen was taking normal bites and was chewing thoughtfully. Gwen finished her meal first and saw Peter barely had a quarter of his sandwich. Gwen said "Peter if you do not eat that, I will force feed you..."

Peter asked "You're kidding?"

A single look from Gwen told him she was serious. Peter began eating just about as fast has he could. Peter finished the sandwich and gave Gwen a not very happy look. Gwen batted her eyelashes and gave him her blue puppy dog eyes. Peter grumbled and looked away unable to keep the look on her. Peter had to smile.

After lunch Peter and Gwen went out and they walked around New York. They ended up walking back to Central Park.

Gwen said to Peter excitedly "Hey Pete let me show you something!"

Peter was unsure but said "Ok...?"

Gwen pulled him along and they went off the trail and Gwen showed a nice place, it was shaded with the trees, it was away from the trail, it was quiet.

Peter said "Wow... this is nice..."

Gwen said "Yeah it is..." as she leaned closer to Peter.

All of a sudden there was " **CRACK** " of gunfire.

This cause Gwen to sit up straight and try to see what was happening. Peter stood to his feet and peered around the hidden spot.

Gwen stood up being three inches taller than Peter stood behind and look over him.

They saw a man with a ski mask robbing an old man at gun point.

Peter looked at Gwen and back at the crook. He could do nothing.

Peter said in a low tone "Call your father and tell him there is a robbery in the process and we may plausibly need an ambulance."

Gwen called her father and told him of the robbery and told him hat Peter said to bind 'an ambulance'. George did not like the sound of that but he sent paramedics and he told her he was coming and to keep Peter out of the way.

When Gwen hung up Peter was gone, she looked and saw him attempting to sneak up on the crook. She gave an irked sigh and said "I am going to kill you later Pete!" Then she went and quietly jogged to catch up.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel as well as to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **Drop a review or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter as well as suggesting on what may happen next!**

 **Once again I have a poll on my profile page please vote!**


	83. A tale of a Spider 25

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is very appreciated; yeah Peter always had strong morals and that has always gotten him into trouble in the past and will continue to due so until he is either dead or has no morals.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is appreciated as well; what made the chapter good?**

 **Thank you to both "Man285" and "The Story's Shadow" for voting on the poll, you two were the only ones voting so I will try to speed up the process a little.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go but I will try to speed up the pace.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Gwen was trying to have a little time with Peter, she was leaning in getting closer and closer to Peter but was rudely interrupted by a " **CRACK** " of a gunfire.

This cause Gwen to sit up straight and try to see what was happening. Peter stood to his feet and peered around the hidden spot.

Gwen stood up being three inches taller than Peter stood behind and look over him.

They saw a man with a ski mask robbing an old man at gun point.

Peter looked at Gwen and back at the crook. He could do nothing.

Peter said in a low tone "Call your father and tell him there is a robbery in the process and we may plausibly need an ambulance."

Gwen called her father and told him of the robbery and told him hat Peter said to bind 'an ambulance'. George did not like the sound of that but he sent paramedics and he told her he was coming and to keep Peter out of the way.

When Gwen hung up Peter was gone, she looked and saw him attempting to sneak up on the crook. She gave an irked sigh and said "I am going to kill you later Pete!" Then she went and quietly jogged to catch up.

Peter realized too late that he should have at least have gotten some sand or dirt to throw in the guy's eyes! Too late now he can't go back, he has gone past the point of no return.

The gunman turned around and saw Peter. Peter saw the gun was a single action revolver, an old gun and that three chambers had been used and one was empty meaning the guy only had two shots left. The gunman pulled out a six inch knife.

Peter said "Isn't that a bit overkill? I mean you've got a 45 colt peace maker! Why do you even need a machete?" Peter did not know what type of knife it was is was a six inch hunting knife.

The gunman pulled back the gun's hammer and cocked the gun and pointed it at Peter's head and said "Move one more step and I will blow your brains out!"

Peter was really was not afraid, if this man killed him he would be doing something that Peter was not strong enough to do, however Peter said in a calm voice "You really do not want to do that."

The robber asked curtly "And why not?"

Peter said "Robbery is a crime in of itself worthy of at least five years in prison, but murder is even worse with a life sentence behind bars. That and I am sure that will create a mess that no one will want to clean up." Talking in slow calm voice as one might to an angry child. Peter slowly moved towards the wounded man on the ground, the man had been shot in the shoulder. Peter crouched down and looked at it and said to the thief "You are either a really good shot or you are a terrible shot. Because you hit nothing major, and you missed the bone as well." Peter tried to rip part of the old man's shirt to help slow the bleeding but was not strong enough. Peter gave a very quiet sigh and undid his hoodie and used that as a bandage.

The crook said in a cold killer voice "Let's find out just how good of a shot I am..."

Peter said in a still calm voice "I'd rather we not find out."

The crook had the gun in his left hand and the six inch blade in the other hand.

Peter slowly moved away from the injured old man so if the robber shot hi it would do no more damage to anyone else but to himself.

The crook pulled back the hammer again. Now the crook only had one shot then he would have to either spin the revolver five times to get back to a shot or reload. But the crook still has a knife to deal with. Peter is not terribly fond of knives for multiple reasons one of which is that he is a cutter and he **just** quit the habit or is trying to at least.

Peter stared into the eyes of the criminal, and the criminal stared back. The stare down lasted for several seconds before the crook thought he heard something behind him. The criminal turned his head for a second and saw nothing behind him, when he went to look back at 'the skinny kid' he was gone. Peter just went into his blind spot and stayed in the crook's blind spot getting a little closer than froze he was not going to get close enough to make the gun go off without being hit by the knife, this was a no win situation. All Peter could do was wait and stall for as long as he can until true help arrives.

The crook turned his body and saw Peter standing there just a couple of feet away from the eight inch pistol barrel. The crook waved the gun and said "Get over there!"

Peter said knowing that making the gunman angry would help him in the long run by distracting him, but Peter also knew by making the gunman mad he risks getting shot by an angry gunman. Peter said "Ok, just don't shoot."

Peter said after getting to where the gunman was pointing to where he was to go said "Did your mother ever teach you that stealing was wrong?"

The Gunman put his finger on the trigger and said "Shut. Up. Now!"

Peter saw that the robber was getting angry, that was a good thing, when people get angry they tend to make mistakes and rash decisions. But then again the bad dude may shoot and ask questions later. That would not be a good thing, at least if anyone got shot (or shot again!). Peter said with a chuckle getting on the crook's nerve "Temper much?"

The robber clinched his teeth in anger and said through gritted teeth "One more word I dare you..."

Peter smirked "Cops..."

The crooks had it.

Peter shut his eyes accepting his fate. Peter heard well more like felt a voice in the back of his heard saying "Get down you fool!"

Peter dove towards the gunman's feet but felt a searing hot pain in his arm. Peter gritted his teeth in pain but he was already in the air. Peter had more power in him than he realized he was able to knock the gunman to the ground. The knife was dropped and it clinked away down the hill. Peter thought ' _Well that turned out better than I thought!"_ Then Peter felt blood dripping down his arm and down his finger tips. Peter did not dare look at the wound.

The gunman recovered and pointed the gun at Peter. Peter saw Gwen a few feet behind the crook and said "Now..."

The Gwen gave Peter a nod and took a few quickly paced steps and when the crook turned around to see what was going on he pulled back the hammer and the gun went " **click** " landing on a used cartridge. Before the robber could do anything else Gwen gave him a round house kick to the head knocking the gunman out cold.

Peter gave Gwen a thankful smile, than he gave a shaky sigh and began to walk away after getting about three steps he fainted.

Gwen rushed to Peter's side just as the paramedics arrived.

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel as well as to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter, how was this one. I know I am still in the 'tale of a Spider' arc but I will begin picking up the pace after the next few chapter to finish establishing Peter and Gwen's relationship.**

 **How did I doo in this chapter it is still a little short of what I wanted but it works.**

 **Well please leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter or PM me. If you have any suggestions I am opened to most ideas so do not be afraid to leave one in a review or to PM me one of your ideas for this story!**


	84. A tale of a Spider 26

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is very appreciated; Yeah it did take a lot of guts to stare down the gunman but, now where the real bravery coms in is confronting an angry Gwen... poor Pete!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is appreciated as well; Yeah Gwen and Peter has a crush on each other already.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go but I will try to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Then Peter gave a nod to Gwen and Gwen took a few quickly paced steps and when the crook turned around to see what was going on he pulled back the hammer and the gun went " **click** " landing on a used cartridge. Before the robber could do anything else Gwen gave him a round house kick to the head knocking the gunman out cold.

Peter gave Gwen a thankful, nervous smile, then he stood up on wobbly legs and gave a shaky sigh and took a few steps after getting about three steps he fainted landing face first on the concrete his head bounced twice after the first hit.

Gwen rushed to Peter's side were moments before the paramedics arrived. Gwen picked Peter up and carried him bridal style. Gwen noticed Peter had gain a little wait which was a good thing, but Peter was still too skinny.

Peter after a few seconds of being moved Peter felt the sensation of being carried and Peter began to squirm and resist until he heard someone say "Stop fighting me! You are going to make me drop you Pete!" The voice had said it in a very concern, worried and stern voice.

Peter froze when he recognized Gwen's voice, but he was still extremely tense. Gwen said "Peter please say something."

Peter slowly opened his eyes but was either unable to speak or was not going to at first.

Gwen looked into Peter's eyes with her fiery blue eyes, Peter's eyes were a timid blue.

Peter said after a few more steps in a quiet voice "I think you can put me down now..."

Gwen shook her head and said in a determined "I am going to take you to the Medics." Peter saw that Gwen was not going to let him walk. Peter gave a very annoyed sigh.

The medics already attended to the old man with the bullet hole in his shoulder, they rushed out to meet Gwen.

They took Peter from her arms Peter hollered at every in the immediate area and said "I can walk myself you know!" But the medics paid him no mind. They completely ignored him. Peter gave a annoyed huff and muttered "No one ever listens to me!"

The medics made him sit on one of the bed as they looked at his bullet nick. The bullet had nicked Peter's right hand side of the triceps on the outside of the arm. The bullet just barely missed the bone, if not slightly nicked the bone because there in hardly anything to nick at all!

They began to cut the shirt off of Peter's back. Peter began to panic and resist and said to the medical personal "I am fine! Just let me go!" As he began to twist and try to get out of the situation. Peter being a little more than skin and bones was unable to even move. Not a even three minutes after the medics arrived did George and another police officer show up. Gwen saw her father and George saw his daughter. They did not run but they quickly walked together not wanting to make a big scene. They eventually got close enough to embrace.

George asked Gwen in a concerned voice "Where is Peter?"

Gwen pointed to the ambulance said "Over there getting his arm looked at. He got nicked by a bullet in the right arm."

George swallowed and said voice full of concern "Are you ok Gwen?"

They began to walk towards where Peter was. Gwen said "Yeah I am fine."

When they walked to the side where they were able see Peter they both gaped in shock.

They medics hardly batted an eye on the condition of Peter, but both George and Gwen was thunderstruck and unable to say anything, they were not able to move. All they could do was stare at Peter, all they could do was stand there in shock. George was the first one to recover after a few seconds of the paralyzing shock. Gwen took much, much longer to recover from the shock.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee and to Disney!**

 **Well here was another chapter I know that I did not make that far into the story but I hope to update soon.**

 **Please drop a review of PM me and tell me what you think.**

 **Oh and by the way what do you think they find with Peter? Or what should happen to Peter? Give me a few ideas I have an idea but a few fresh ideas are more than welcomed!**


	85. A tale of a Spider 27

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is very appreciated; Yeah Peter is extremely light, I forgot to describe him before he got bit by any spiders... My bad...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is appreciated as well; Well thank you for reviewing**

 **Thank you "** **Beast of Shadows" for following and favorting both me and my story!**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go but I will try to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

When Gwen and George walked around the ambulance to a side where they were able see Peter they both gaped in shock. They medics hardly batted an eye on the condition of Peter, but both George and Gwen was thunderstruck and unable to say anything, they were not able to move. All they could do was stare at Peter, all they could do was stand there in shock. George was the first one to recover after a few seconds of the paralyzing shock. Gwen took much, much longer to recover from the shock.

Peter had his back turned to them but even from the distance they were from him they were able to see his rib stick out. From the distance they could see scars that are hardly **even** a week old! They saw just how skinny he was, **after** he had gained some weight! They saw bruises from both Flash Thompson and Brock Batson. Peter had old bruises that were just beginning to heal more recent ones that were purple.

The other police officer went to the now stirring gunman and put him in hand cuffs and read him the _Miranda_ rights "You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

George was going to talk to the crook but his gut said that it would be a bad idea in the heat of emotions.

Peter looked defeated when Gwen sat beside him, he refused to look anywhere but at his shoes. The medics had cut his shirt to see if there was anymore damage and too get a closer look at the wound despite Peter's animate protests. They cut the back of Peter's shirt and pulled it off, when they first cut it off they were slightly shocked at seeing all of the bruising and swelling but they were used to it and they did their jobs. They gave Peter some painkiller once again against Peter's wishes but Peter would be thankful later when it wore off as well as when his adrenaline wore off.

Gwen asked Peter in a quiet voice "Are you ok Peter?"

Peter tried to ignore her but he could not, he tried to say something soft and kind but did not have the strength in him to do so. Peter said in sarcasm "Yeah I am great! I got shot, I just showed everyone here my scars! Everything is just peachy!" He did his best not to break down, but he also did not want to hurt Gwen even though he was in a lot of pain."

Gwen said wrapping an arm around him careful not to touch any of the wounds if she possible could and whispered to Peter in his ear "Peter relax, this is noy the end of the world ok?"

Peter sniffled breaking down a little and said in a depressed tone "Well I don't suppose you still want to be friends still..."

Gwen said in a caring voice "Peter, what you did was brave! (and very stupid!) But brave, Peter you have a heart of gold, any girl would be lucky to have you as a friend!"

Peter snorted at this remark not believing anyone would want to be friends with him except out of maybe pity.

Gwen hit Peter in the shoulder without the wound on it.

Peter cried out in pain "OW! What was that for?!"

Gwen said "That was for thinking those thoughts!" Gwen said as if reading his mind.

Peter said still rubbing his shoulder "I thought in the United States of America we have freedom of speech! Let alone the very freedom of thou-" Peter did not finish the sentence because Gwen had kissed him on the cheek, Peter gave what would be his signature dopey, stupid, grin. Gwen giggled at Peter reaction and was truly surprised that Peter did not faint, but that was an after thought.

Gwen waved her hand in front of Peter but Peter did not even blink.

Gwen gave a sly smirk and leaned in and then whispered something in Peter's ear and whatever she said broke the trance.

Peter turned red.

George who saw the whole thing between the two kids smiled warmly at them remembering his high school sweetheart and all of the trouble he got into has a teenaged boy. He chuckled on just how far he came, and Peter was a better boy than he was when he was a kid, that or Peter was really, really good at hiding and lying, which was not the case and George knew that.

George walked up surprise Peter causing him to fall into Gwen's lap, Peter turned even redder and began to apologize extremely quickly to both George and Gwen for falling into Gwen's lap...

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee and to Disney!**

 **Well here was another chapter, I will describe Peter in better detail in a few chapters from now.**

 **How was the chapter, was it good? Was it ok? Was it bad? Let me know in a review and tell me what might make the next chapter even better!**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter. I also have a different poll on my profile page that is not part of this arc but may play a roll in the overall story if more than just three people vote!**


	86. A tale of a Spider 28

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is very appreciated; Yeah Peter has had been a victim of brutal bullying and abuse, he maybe weak physically but he far stronger in will than most , and he has a strong spirit that is hard to break...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is appreciated as well; what does 'uhh' mean in this case?**

 **Thank you "** **darkraizerGx1" for following and favorting my story!**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go but I will try to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

George walked up behind them and that surprised Peter causing him to fall into Gwen's lap, lucky Peter she was wearing skinny light blue jeans and a loose blue blouse but Peter still turned an even redder color and began to apologize extremely quickly to both George and Gwen for falling into Gwen's lap.

Gwen really did not mind it, though Peter was very boney and did not have much meat and that caused him to dig into her, which was not the most pleasant experience ever, but it could be worse, far worse.

George tired o keep a stern stoic expression but was unable to for long seeing Peter in e very, very uncomfortable situation and seeing Peter turn redder than a stop sign. George let out chuckle and it quickly turned into a laugh. George was not angry with Peter at all. What was there to be mad about? As long as Peter does not get Gwen pregnant before there are in college he really does not care, though he may prefer waiting till marriage, but it is not the crime of the century.

Peter was probably overly embarrassed of the situation. Peter being extremely modest and ultra conservative and being in a state of vulnerability.

George said in a calming voice "Peter..."

Peter continued talking fast.

George gave Gwen a look and mouthed "Shut him up please!"

Gwen smirked and gave Peter a quick peck on his forehead. That shut Peter up immediately.

George said "Ok Peter now that you can listen now." He paused and saw Peter was in a daze again. He huffed in annoyance and walked over to get a water bottle and he poured it on Peter's head. Getting Gwen's thin blue blouse wet on accident in the process.

Peter looked at George who was standing behind him and Gwen but to the side a little. Peter asked "What was that for? Now I am all wet!"

George said with a chuckle "You are not the only one wet."

Peter arched an eyebrow then turned around, he saw Gwen's c - Cups through the thin blouse. Peter's jaw hung open in shock then quickly shut he looked away turning red and began mumbling excuses and apologies.

George rolled his eyes and said in more stern voice getting Peter's attention "Peter!"

Peter shut up.

George said in a now calm voice "Peter you are not in trouble, you will not get in trouble." Then George thought 'well at least right now'.

Peter gave a sigh of relief.

George asked Peter "Peter, can you please describe what you heard and saw and what you did in your own words?"

Peter asked "Ok I will but I need a shirt and this breeze is freezing!"

Gwen really was not cold but then again she was only partially wet and she had some insulation against the cold. Peter was slightly more than skin and bones, meaning he has nothing to truly keep him warm against the slightest of breezes which was part of the reason why he always wore a long sleeved shirt and a hoodie as well as for the bruises and cuts and hiding his skeleton like frame from public view.

George said with an amused chuckle "Are you sure you don't want to be cold?"

Peter caught the dirty joke Peter got up, well tried but Gwen just pulled him back down. Peter said "Well at least give me a shirt or something!"

One of the paramedics who were taking the old man to the hospital gave Peter a jacket before leaving without say a word. Peter stood up to put on the coat and the paramedics took back the rolling bed thingy and packed up to leave.

Peter walked over to a convently placed bench nearby and sat in it, he was already warming up. Gwen sat to his left side and George stood in front of them.

George said getting serious "Ok, now that we are more settled can you please tell me what happened in as much detail as you can tell me what happened?"

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee and to Disney!**

 **Well here was yet another chapter I am unsure of how to do the next chapter but I will do what I am able, I will probably post in about twelve to twenty four hours from now. Any ideas are welcome!**

 **I know I said I would hurry up and get the story going again but (in my opinion) this small little scene of the robbery and the aftermath of it may and will play a major roll in the rest of the arc. After I finish this arc of 'a tale of a spider' I will do time sips to get to the main stuff and back to the present with the group.**

 **Please drop a review and tell me what you think or PM me.**


	87. A tale of a Spider 29

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is very appreciated;**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is appreciated as well; yeah Peter has had a 'few' issues hasn't he?**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go but I will try to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter walked over to a convently placed bench nearby and sat in it with the jacket that he had just received from one of the paramedics and he was already warming up. Gwen sat to his left side and George stood in front of them.

George said getting serious "Ok, now that we are more settled can you please tell me what happened in your own words and in as much detail as you can tell me what happened?"

Peter said "Uh..." He hated being put on the spot, not to mention he really was not thinking, he was just going before he brain knew what was going on.

George saw this and said "Ok then, how 'bout we do it this? Why were you in Central Park?"

Peter glanced at Gwen from the corner of his eye and said "Gwen and I were just walking around enjoying the cool of the morning and the quietness of it."

George said "Ok. Now what happened that interrupted you two"

Peter said "Gwen and I stop for a few minutes then we heard a " **BANG** " of a gunshot. I tried to look at where it came from but I could not see right away I moved a little to see what was going on. When Gwen and I saw a robbery in progress I told her to call you. Gwen called you, but while she was doing that I snuck out."

George said "Ok now we are getting somewhere! Ok now **why** did you sneak out?"

Peter looked at him curiously as if to say 'what do you mean?'

George saw this and changed the wording up "Ok let me rephrase that, what caused you to go out and help putting your life on the line for a complete stranger?"

Peter gave George a nod and thought about it for a few minutes asking himself 'why did I do it?' after a few minutes Peter said "I did what anyone else should have done. If you have the power than it is your responsibility to do so. If you can do right than do so. If you can help than help."

George chuckled and said "That sounds something like Richard would say! Though he said it in a different way. But your father lived by a philosophy, a principle, really. He believed that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things!"

Peter smiled and then slightly frowned "And what did that get my father?"

George said "I know son..."

Gwen asked concerned "What are you talking about?"

Peter said "I will tell you at a little time." He knew if he could get away with it he would never talk about it again.

Gwen said in a concerned voice "Secrets have a cost. They are not free. Not now, not ever."

Peter said with a very small growl "Now you are beginning to sound like my aunt!"

Gwen asked "Did you just growl at me?!"

Peter looked to George for help, George shook his head wanting to stay out if it.

Peter said "Ok where were we?" Trying to change the subject.

George said knowing what he was trying to do and he agreed full heartedly with it "You were telling us why you went out there in the first place."

Peter said "Right..." He took a breath and said "I was just doing what anyone else would do in my situation-"

George had to cut him off and said "No Peter. Maybe there was a time that some might have helped but not now. I deal with all sorts of things everyday, murders, rapes, drug use, alcohol use, prostitution, and everything else. The some victims say they were mugged in broad daylight and people walked by them turning a blind eye."

Peter shook his head trying to wrap his mind around that concept but he could not. But then again people walked right by him when he yelled and screamed for help but no one came to his aid. He was left alone...

Peter said "Ok..." Peter finished the sentence with a sigh.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything** **all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Well here was another chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I know it is a little shorter than normal, well the past few has but at this point in time it is all I can do. I still have a poll on my profile page if you could vote that would be great!**

 **Please drop a review or PM me and tell me what you think and tell me what I could do better!**

 **What would you like to see happen next? Almost anything is possible in this story!**


	88. A tale of a Spider 30

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank you "** **UnfairCanine" for following and favorting me and my story!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is appreciated as well; yeah Peter is pretty wired is he not and he has a few issues as well...**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities as well as morals**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go but I will try to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

George said to Peter "Peter you are one of the last of a dying breed. There might have been a time that some people might have helped but not now. I deal with all sorts of things everyday, murders, rapes, drug use, alcohol use, prostitution, and everything else. The some victims say they were mugged in broad daylight and people walked by them turning a blind eye. Your father lived by a philosophy, a principle, really. He believed that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things!"

Peter shook his head trying to wrap his mind around that concept but he could not. But then again people walked right by him when he yelled and screamed for help but no one came to his aid. He was left alone...

Peter said "Ok..." Peter finished the sentence with a sigh.

Peter said "I saw someone in need and I was going to help."

George said "Ok, please continue."

Gwen and I heard the gunfire I asked her to call you well the police but you are one..."

George said with a roll of his eyes "Continue Parker..."

Peter gulped and said "Gwen called you and I snuck out. I tried to sneak up but I am not very fast nor am I stealthy. The crook must have heard me coming he turned around and pulled back the hammer of the gun. He told me to stop moving or something along those lines I was not really paying attention I was on an adrenaline rush so things are a bit blurry and hazy now for me."

George said to Peter "Peter you need to relax a bit you are too tense. Relax and I am sure you can and will remember a little bit better."

Peter said nervously "Can I call my folks?"

George said "Yeah I think that would be a good idea." George pull out his cell phone for Peter to use.

Peter called his Uncle Ben knowing he would not be as bad as Aunt May would be. The phone rang twice and was answered by Uncle Ben.

Peter and Uncle Ben spoke for a few minutes and Peter said to George "He would like to speak with you..."

George gave Peter a nod and took the phone from him, and held it to his ear and said "Hello?"

He waited for a few seconds and said "George."

George paused and then said "Stacey, George Stacey."

Peter and Gwen could hear the person on the other line but could not make out the words, all it was, was a murmur.

George said with a chuckle into the phone "The one in the same."

George waited for an answer and listen and said into the phone "Yeah..."

After a few minutes of listening George said "Helen" he swallowed and finished the sentence "is doing fine, Peter seems to be helping her."

Peter shot an eyebrow up in curiosity. But no one would give him an answer there.

George asked into the phone "How is May doing?"

George waited and said "That's good."

George paused and waited for a reply and said "Yeah Peter had lunch at my place."

George said after a few seconds "No, Peter is no problem. He is always welcomed. He is a good kid and is a good influence on Gwen."

George said after waiting a few seconds "You do not need to do that, Peter would never try anything. It is Gwen I would be more concerned about Gwen starting something rather than Peter." He finished the sentence with a light chuckle.

Peter turned pink and Gwen turned scarlet.

George said "Relax Ben! It was my day off so I took Peter and Gwen to Central Park after they studied for their science project, don't ask me I do not understand that level of science!, Gwen needed to stretch her legs and I need to go on my jog, but I walked with them."

After a few more seconds of waiting "Good to hear from you too, Bye."

Peter asked George "Ok, so what is going on now?"

George said "You can stay with me till it gets dark, that is the good news. The bad news is that now you and Gwen really have to do some sort of science thing, a complex one."

Gwen grinned and said "I am sure we could think of something..."

Peter smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder and said "Yeah it would not take too much..." Peter slowly began to shut his eyes.

George would have let Peter fall asleep but he still has a job to do "Peter... Peter wake up."

Peter said with his eyes shut "I am awake."

George said "Peter can you finish your story soon? You can sleep when we get to the apartment."

Peter leaned up and opened up his eyes and said "Ok where was I?"

George said "You were sneaking up."

Peter said "I do not think sneaking up is the right word to use, he must have heard me coming. Anyways... I walked up behind him he cocked the gun and pointed it at my head. I tried to talk him out of the gun but he did not listen (no one ever does listen to me anyway) he told me to stop moving while I was slowly walking towards the old man who was shot. I took off my hoodie to try to stop if not slow down the bleeding by tying it around the shoulder and applying pressure to the wound. After I did what I could do I wiped the blood on a part of the hoodie that did not have bleed. I stood up and faced the gunman and slowly walked towards him then stopped and began to walk again." Peter stopped and took a breath. He tried to swallow a lump in his throat. George got a water bottle and tossed it Peter.

Peter took it thankfully and took a few sips of water and said "Thank you George." He screwed on the lid back onto the water bottle. Peter continued "I began to walk toward and stop then walked a little closer until I noticed Gwen was truly sneaking up. The gunman threaten to quote 'blow your brains out' I tried to keep talking distracting him. I shut my eyes accepting the fact he was going to kill me, but I had an overwhelming urge to dive down and I could not resist it even if I wanted to. I dove down and..." He took out the arm that had been nicked by a bullet "As you can see he missed me for the most part. I was dazed for the next few seconds. I knew Gwen kicked him in the head but I did not know much else. I stood up gave her a nod and I blacked out. Then I woke up to Gwen carrying me. And the rest you were here for."

Gwen told her father everything she could recall including the fact that Peter had a quick wit and he both made the gunman angry but calmed him down at the same time, she could not hear a lot of it but she could read lips well.

George finished writing a few note and said "Ok I think we are done here!"

Peter asked "Uh, George do I have to go to the hospital? I am not terribly fond of them..."

George said with a smile "No you do not, the paramedic looked at it and they would have taken you if they thought it was bad enough."

Peter wiped his brow and said "Good! And one more thing..."

George said "What is it this time?"

Peter said "I need a replacement hoodie, if I do not get one than my Aunt and Uncle may find out..."

George said "Sure we can stop by the store and pick one up for you."

Peter said "Thanks."

George said "No problem."

Gwen said "So are we going or not?"

George chuckled and said "Sure let's go..." The tree of them began to walk, well Peter somehow managed to twist either his ankle or knee maybe he bruised it either way he was limping. So Peter was limping and Gwen helped him walk.

George hail a cab still in his police uniform. It was an old friend and he told him to drop off Gwen at the house.

The cabby driver said "Sure and it is free of charge!"

George smiled and said "Thank you."

The cab driver said "No problem George."

George walked into the clothing department of the store and looked for an identical match for the hoodie Peter had on earlier that day. After looking for several minutes he found one. He paid for it in cash and put it in a bag and hailed another cab to get home.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the** **rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Well how was this chapter? I know I took a little longer than normal to update but school is coming up and with that means less and fewer updates.**

 **Please drop a review or PM me and tell me what you think!**


	89. A tale of a Spider 31

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciate; Yeah George and the Parkers were friends until the plane crash then they just got busy with life, May and Ben got busy with Peter and grief, George got busy going to the crash site and was helping with the forensics. Life happened and they just grow apart.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated as well; Ok now I know we like chapter a little longer than simply the ones that are only a thousand words long, I will keep that in mind going forward. You are lucky twenty five days till school starts! Here in the United States of America (well in Washington State at least) school starts in under a week.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities and in history as well as morals moral codes.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go but I will try to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

George hail a cab he told Gwen and Peter to the house. While George walked into the clothing department of the store and shopped for an identical match for the hoodie Peter had on earlier that day.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter and Gwen made it to the house, Gwen helped Peter into the house. Peter's shock was beginning to wear off and the pain was beginning to creep in, he has always had a high pain tolerance, and always will, but everyone has a limit off how much and what that can stand. Peter was helped by Gwen to get into the elevator, passing the intimidating doorman.

Once Peter and Gwen made it inside Peter said "Uh Gwen where is the restrooms again?" Peter asked embarrassly.

Gwen pointed in the right direction and said "First door on the left and the last door on the right."

Peter gave her a nod and said "Thanks." Peter unhooked her arm from around him and began a slow limp towards the restrooms.

Gwen sighed and said "Let me help you Peter."

Peter turned pink "Uh I think I am good, thank you very much!"

Gwen rolled her eyes "I am was not talking about helping you inside, I was talking about helping you **to** the bathrooms."

Peter said "Ok then maybe..."

Gwen said "It was not a question."

Peter gave a sigh of defeat, if Gwen was around he did not have an opinion, well at least with her around Peter did not have to make a choice and be caught between two wavering opinions. Gwen would choose for him! Peter said "Let's get it over with."

Gwen wrapped an arm around Peter's arm and put hooked it under his armpit, and Peter wrapped his other arm around her neck to help keep the weight off of his injured leg.

Peter made it to the rest room and closed the door and was about to lock it but Gwen said from the outside "No locking the doors."

Peter gave a quiet sigh and did was he was told. He did not lock the bathroom door. Peter took off the jacket and saw that the bullet nick was going to hurt a lot in a few days. If it was beginning to hurt now, then it will **really** hurt later. Peter looked underneath the bathroom sink and saw some basic first aid stuff. The paramedics did a basic job of dressing the wound but it fell off either on the walk or in the cab. Peter rolled up a sleeve of the jacket and made a bit into it as he began to go over the wound with hydrogen-peroxide and after that he put rubbing alcohol over the wound to disinfect it. It hurt a lot which meant it needed it. Peter gently scrubbed the wound and he slowly and gingerly cleaned it up. Peter wrapped up the wound in gauze. Peter had to learn first aid the hard way on himself.

Peter made sure he did not leave any blood anywhere, and made sure to put back everything in its original place. It took him awhile to clean up the wound but it was clean and at least he knew it was not going to get infected, well at least for the time being.

Peter opened the bathroom door and nearly landed on his butt, he forget Gwen was there! If it was not for Gwen's quick reflexes he would have fallen down... again.

Peter said "Uh thanks?" You know Gwen one of there fays at this rate you will give me a heart attack!"

Gwen giggled and said "Aw it I not that bad is it?"

Peter saw her making the puppy dog eyes and gave a quiet response "No, it is not **that** bad..." he thought _'Not that bad yet at least!'_

Gwen said "Come on Pete."

Peter asked "And where are we going?"

Gwen said "Either to the table or to the couch."

Peter said "The couch sounds a little softer..."

Gwen said in a quiet voice "My thoughts exactly..."

Peter's pulse began to skyrocket, and his blood pressure went through the roof. Gwen had just whispered that into his ear, well that might not have been preventable given that she **is** helping walk, but still...

Peter turned red again.

Gwen said with a giggle "If you had powers I bet it would be changing colors!"

Peter stilled a little pink but smirk and said "That would not be too bad, I could literally be invisible and be a fly on the wall! I mean there is invisible woman, also know as Susan Storm."

Gwen asked "Isn't she one of the four that went into space for a science?"

Peter chuckled and said "The one in the same!"

They made it to the couch, it was a couch and **not** a love seat. It had an arm rest, three cushion and another arm rest. Gwen gently helped Peter onto the couch Gwen said to Peter "I will be right back." Gwen walked down the hall and upstairs to where Peter presumed was her room.

Peter got settled down on the side where he did not get shot at. He shut his eyes and let the Advil take over to pull him into a painless sleep.

Peter woke up a few minutes later before he could hit a deep sleep. He heard Gwen say "Peter... Peter..." Peter lazily opened one of his eyes. Not even a tenth of a second later not only did the other eye open but Peter was wide awake!

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I** **Once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Well here was another chapter, how was it?**

 **I now really regret giving Peter sooo many morals I based them off of my own morals but now that I am sort of use to writing, well implying, lemons it really sucks now. Remember in the first story "Unexpected" Peter waited till marriage before even taking things too far. And that was Spider Man! **

**But then again I never did say Peter did not have anything, I just said he never had 'sex' before marriage, what Ava does not know will not kill Peter!**

 **Ok what do you guys and girls think, what should Peter see, and for future reference should Peter have a 'sexy' relationship with Gwen or should it remain the same as from the beginning of the series it was boyfriend girlfriend but the 'Parker Charm' almost always got in the way of anything but for quick pecks.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me ant tell me what you think as well as any suggestions!**


	90. A tale of a Spider 32

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciate; Yeah I agree with you on 'sex is a natural event' but once again my morals dictates otherwise. I wish I either kept my morals out of the first about making Peter wait, or I did not give Peter such a detailed past about 'being pure until marriage, (if possible). Well I agree with you 100% about a relationship going two ways, if (in my opinion and I am a male) someone is to have more 'fun' or be 'dominate' (to a certain extent) should be the female. I think we both agreed that it just is not right for a man to dominate a woman.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated as well; Well at least there was a review...**

 **To all readers: Well a little idea in the form of a review or a PM of what might have happen would have helped a lot! I had no clue on what to write but given several hours and whole a lot of thinking I am came up with this chapter, given it is a lot shorter than I would have liked but it is a chapter still. This story is very much like my other story "Unexpected" in the fact that it is very much driven by reviews and feedback. One review is enough to change the whole plot of the story, and that is because I have little to no plot! Please remember to leave a review!**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities and in history as well as morals moral codes.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go but I am trying to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter got settled down on the couch on the side where he did not get shot at. He shut his eyes and let the Advil take over to pull him into a painless sleep.

Peter woke up a few minutes later before he could hit a deep sleep. He heard Gwen say "Peter... Peter..." Peter lazily opened one of his eyes. Not even a tenth of a second later not only did the other eye open but Peter was wide awake!

Gwen walked down stairs in a pair of loose gym shorts that only went half way to her knees and a overly large thin pink T - Shirt that said "Daddy's Girl!" on the front of it. Gwen gave a smirk when she saw Peter wide awake, she said "Peter..." she then saw Peter turn red and rubbing his eyes as if this was a dream.

Peter muttered "If this is a dream, do not wake me, if this is real, I never falling asleep again!" As he rubbed his eyes. To most people now a days people would hardly bat an eye, but to Peter who grew up in a very conservative and in an extremely over protective household not wanting any bad or negative influence on Peter. So this was pretty much the most skin he has ever seen, well except for his own of course. Peter said to Gwen "Wow..."

Gwen saw Peter was getting ready to faint. Gwen groaned wishing Peter could for once have a little fun and relax a little bit! Gwen said to Peter with a huff of annoyance "Peter just relax, I will not try anything until you are a little more open to the idea, for now I will wait for you."

Peter muttered to himself "Is heaven missing a beautiful angel?"

Gwen smiled warmly at Peter complement though it was not directed towards her directly.

Gwen walked over to the couch, Peter sat up, Peter sat up too fast and hurt his wound. Peter hissed in pain from the sudden movement.

Gwen did not miss this she asked concerned "Peter is there anything I could do for you? Anything at all?"

Peter thought for a second and said "No not really just some quiet and some rest would be great though."

Gwen sat down next to Peter and said "Ok." Peter leaned into her shoulder and began drifting off to sleep.

But before Peter fell asleep Peter said "The next time we want to spend a day together let's watch a movie like; Frozen, Star Wars, Leo and Stitch. Something like that!" Peter chuckled shaking his head burring it into Gwen's golden hair.

Gwen said feeling guilty for Peter being hurt for wanting to go to Central Park, Gwen said "Sounds like a really good idea."

* * *

George got done shopping for Peter and he deicide to go ahead and pick up a few more items for around the house like; some cleaners and soaps; bleach, Lysol, dawn, dish washer soap, laundry detergent, hair conditioner for the girls and shaving cream and razors for himself. George also refreshed his first aid suplly having a feeling that with Peter going to be around that there would be a need for it George bought some bandages, gauze, Band - Aids, Hydrogen - Peroxide, rubbing alcohol, iodine, medical tape and few other items of that sort. While doing that George brought home take out at the deli fried chicken and potato salad. He paid for all of the items in cash. George hailed another cab and he went back home. George greeted the doorman with a nod and the doorman gave a nod back. George went into the elevator he went to floor nineteen where the living room was and what he saw was something he...

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel as well as to Stan Lee and to Disney!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **Once again I have a poll on my profile page for after this arc of 'a spider's tale' please vote on it!**

 **Drop a review or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter as well as suggesting on what may happen next!** **Remember one review can change the whole story line, that is what I meant.**


	91. A tale of a Spider 33

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciate; Yeah at least they are "comfortable with their relationship at the moment", and you are correct it is my story, but a often draw blanks. The next story I do I will actually have a loose plot compared to this no plot writing! **

**Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated as well; Yeah I have a knack for that don't I?**

 **YES this story is over 150,000 WORDS YESS! I made my goal of 150,000 words! I can't believe I did it! Thank you, all of you who have read, followed, favorited, reviewed, PMed me, without you I would have not even began my first story "Unexpected" thank you! I now have a goal in mind but it will be a very, very long time before I make that goal.**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities and in history as well as morals moral codes.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go but I am trying to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

George greeted the doorman with a nod and the doorman gave a nod back. George went into the elevator he went to floor nineteen where the living room was and what he saw was something he did not expect, the room was mostly dark which was not unusual because Gwen really does not like the dark not that she will tell anyone, but the room was mostly dark with the TV's glow lighting up the room, it was on some sort of movie channel but it was on commercial. He saw Gwen sleeping on the couch nearly upright, once again not uncommon she was snoring like a chainsaw like her father and that made George sleep on the couch many times over the years she takes after him in the fact they both snore, they both snore really, really loudly! But what was unexpected was the fact when George walked around he forgot Peter was home with his daughter. Peter was asleep on the couch and was using Gwen's lap as a pillow, Peter's face was facing the TV. Peter was in a restful sleep. Peter was sleeping soundlessly. George had to smile warmly at this. He pulled out his phone a took a picture of the cute couple.

George chuckled and smiled warmly at them. He was not going to wake them until later if he could help it. Hopefully mom does nor come home because if she does she would not be happy, and George lives by the proverb "Happy wife, Happy life". Helen hates those gym shorts because she is very conservative and thinks they are way too short, to the knees is the minimum for shorts and down to the calf for skirts and dresses. Helen wishes Gwen would not wear those spaghetti top, she believes that shorts should go down to the waist number one and number two the sleeves should at least cover the shoulders. Helen was very conservative and very old fashioned. George was a little more progressive and open to ideas and change and believes as long as Gwen covers herself it was fine and as long as she did not flaunt herself it did not matter, he knew Gwen could take care of herself, the last time a boy wrapped an arm around her she dislocated it and gave the boy a bloody nose, there is no doubt in his mind Gwen can take care of herself. Gwen of the three of them is the most liberal, doing what she wants when she wants and how she wants. If she wants it she will get her own way (as long as it is within the law). Only Helen and Gwen are able to stare each other down. George can do neither.

George began putting the bags of items he got at the store. He just finished when he heard a " **OUCH!** " George rushed out to see what had happened, Peter was on the floor gingerly rubbing his bullet wound, Gwen was now awake staring at Peter.

George cleared his throat "Ahem"

The two teens turned around an Peter said very quickly and fearfully "It is not what it looks like!"

George said with a roll of his eyes "Peter why do you always assume you are in trouble? You need to relax kid!"

Peter slowed down his breathing so he could actually breathe.

Gwen spoke up "Sorry Peter..."

George arched an eyebrow but stayed silent.

Peter asked "For what?"

Gwen said "I must have fallen asleep and rubbed your arm..."

Peter said with a shrug "It is no big deal. Accidents happen all the time." Trying to cheer her up and to lighten the mood.

Gwen smiled thankfully at Peter and said "Thank you."

Peter asked confused "For what?"

Gwen said getting annoyed with Peter's ignorance of all the good he does without realizing it. Gwen said with a huff "For being so gracious, and forgiving. Thank you for being kind and gentle. Thank you for treating me as a real person and not a piece of meat. Thank you for being you!"

Peter shook his head in confusion "Only a fool would treat anyone as a piece of meat, only a fool is unforgiving, only a fool would not be kind. If you show kindness it will be shown to you. If you treat other as you would like to be treated than a lot of the problems of the world will seize to exist." Peter said calmly near the end.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel as well as to Stan Lee and to Disney!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!** **Drop a review or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter as well as suggesting on what may happen next! Remember one review can change the whole story line, that is what I meant.**

 **Once again I have a poll on my profile page for after this arc of 'a spider's tale' please vote on it!**


	92. A tale of a Spider 34

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciate; Once again a little bit of my morals are here, I believe that people should dress modestly and 'flaunting' is baiting. That and George is still her father and is over protective of her just not a helicopter dad.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated as well; You are correct Peter needs to relax, but he needs to relax a lot! Gwen can and will held her own, I have a small plan for that for a short chapter or two, and When is the new 'Ultimate Spider - Man" episode coming on, and how do you know Spider - Gwen is coming up in the next episode?**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities and in history as well as morals moral codes.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will go but I am trying to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Gwen just hurt Peter on accident by accidently by rubbing the bullet wound in her sleep, making this incident Gwen said apologetically "I must have fallen asleep and rubbed your arm..."

Peter said with a shrug and said in a nonchalant tone "It is no big deal. Accidents happen all the time." Trying to cheer her up and to lighten the mood, it was no big deal and he was not going to make a molehill a mountain.

Gwen smiled thankfully at Peter and said "Thank you."

Peter asked confused "For what?"

Gwen said getting annoyed with Peter's ignorance of all the good he does without realizing it. Gwen said with a huff "For being so gracious, and forgiving. Thank you for being kind and gentle. Thank you for treating me as a real person and not a piece of meat. Thank you for being you!"

Peter shook his head in confusion "Only a fool would treat anyone as a piece of meat, only a fool is unforgiving, only a fool would not be kind. If you show kindness it will be shown to you. If you treat other as you would like to be treated than a lot of the problems of the world will seize to exist." Peter said calming down near the end.

George gave a nod of respect and understanding in his line of work he often saw the worst in and of people, seeing Peter is like a breath of fresh air. Peter in the short time of knowing him has helped change him slightly, George could not put his finger on it but he knew Peter was special, and Peter had a unique calling.

Gwen saw in Peter a strong spirit, a lost young boy. Gwen saw in Peter a fighting, tenacious, stubborn, survivor. Gwen did not see Peter as weak, in her eye Peter was one of the strongest there were. Gwen saw Peter as someone who needed to stretch their wings before they could soar above everyone else, he just needed a little more help getting out of his shell. Gwen saw in Peter a spirit of a Phoenix no matter how bad it got he keeps getting up asking for more knowing it cannot get worse, keeps moving forward seldom looking back.

Peter saw them staring intensely at him which made Peter very nervous, Peter said in a nervous tone "What did I do this time?"

George said calming "What you said was too true. I was just thinking if we had only a few more of you we could change the world, if people would put others before themselves. If we had more people similar to you with a heart of gold the world will be a very different place."

Peter just gave a blank stare and somehow managed to keep a very stoic expression but in his mind he was going several hundred miles a second like ' _You do not know me, how can you want more like me?_ ' and like ' _Just what the world needs a few more cowards!_ ' and like ' _A heart of gold? No if anything it is a heart of stone, a heart of coal the only thing it is good for is for burning and breaking maybe fool's gold!_ ' and many more dark, self doubting thought of the like.

Gwen knew something was racing in Peter's mind Gwen asked Peter "Peter what's going on in your mind?"

Peter lied and said "Just thinking of what your father said about me."

For some reason or another they both believed him which in turn made him feel guilty for lying to them.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything** **all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Well here was another chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I know it is a little shorter than normal, well the past few has but at this point in time it is all I can do. I still have a poll on my profile page if you could vote that would be great!**

 **Please drop a review or PM me and tell me what you think and tell me what I could do better!**

 **What would you like to see happen next? Almost anything is possible in this story!**


	93. A tale of a Spider 35

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciate; yeah Peter's self doubt it a part of him that never had fully gone away it is part of who Peter is.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated as well;**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities and in history as well as morals moral codes.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will continue to go but I am trying to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter said with passion "Only a fool would treat anyone as a piece of meat, only a fool is unforgiving, only a fool would not be kind. If you show kindness it will be shown to you. If you treat other as you would like to be treated than a lot of the problems of the world will seize to exist." Peter said calming down near the end.

George said calming "What you said is too true. I was just thinking if we had only a few more of you we could change the world, if people would put others before themselves. If we had more people similar to you with a heart of gold the world will be a very different place."

Peter just gave a blank stare and somehow managed to keep a very stoic expression but in his mind he was going several hundred miles a second like ' _You do not know me, how can you want more like me?_ ' and like ' _Just what the world needs a few more cowards!_ ' and like ' _A heart of gold? No if anything it is a heart of stone, a heart of coal the only thing it is good for is for burning and breaking maybe fool's gold!_ ' and many more dark, self doubting thought of the like.

Gwen knew something was racing in Peter's mind Gwen asked Peter "Peter what's going on in your mind?"

Peter lied and said "Just thinking of what your father said about me."

For some reason or another they both believed him which in turn made him feel guilty for lying to them.

George noticed Gwen was still in her 'night clothes' and asked Gwen again "Gwen, could you please change before your mother comes home."

Gwen gave a sigh and said "Sure..." She went back upstairs to change again.

George said to Peter once Gwen was gone "Peter, I know how you feel for Gwen. I was a teenage boy once."

Peter turned scarlet and said "George sir. I do not have a romantic interest in your daughter. I do admire her fiery spirit, her independent nature, her beauty-" Peter would have gone on but he cut himself off knowing that this was not helping his case.

George said "Son, I can read most people like an open book. I can tell you care for her, and will respect her and honor her. Peter please stop kidding yourself you love her."

Peter said still redder than a stop sign and said with a growl "I never denied that I loved her!"

George smirked this was what he had hoped for "Good, you have my permission to date her when you are ready." George was testing Peter he knew would not try anything until Gwen started it, but he wanted to hear from Peter's own lips that he cared for Gwen. Besides Gwen would date him whether he and her mother wanted her to or not.

Peter was clearly confused again.

George said "Oh and one more thing Peter..." George reached into a pocket and pulled out an inhaler and said "Peter take this, it is a generic inhaler."

Peter said rejecting it "I do not need it."

Gwen said "Yes you do!"

Peter nearly fell out of his seat at the kitchen table in surprise. After recovering for a few seconds Peter said "No I do not! I o not need an inhaler!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and said "Peter how may time have you fainted since we met?"

Peter said "Only twice..." then he mumbled "Or a few more times..."

Gwen said sternly "My point exactly! Now take the inhaler."

Peter grumbled under his breath he respectfully took it out of George's hand and stuffed it into the jacket's pocket.

George saw this and this jogged his memory "Another thing Peter. I got you something I think you will like more." He let the room for about five seconds and came back with the hoodie.

Peter gave a huge smile and said "Thank you!" He took off the jacket carefully not to hurt himself. He slipped on the hoodie it was slightly loose which was a good thing because he did not want it rubbing against his bullet wound in the arm.

Gwen cleared her throat "Ahem."

Peter asked "What?"

Gwen said "Inhaler"

Peter blushed he forgot about it, well sort of. He took it out and put it into his hoodie pocket.

Peter said to George "Uh George one more thing, could you please not use my name in the police report. I do not want to go to court as a witness, I would rather just remain who I am without the public spotlight..."

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel as well as to Stan Lee and to Disney!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter! Please d** **rop a review or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter as well as suggesting on what may happen next! Remember one review is enough to make a change the whole plot.**

 **Once again I have a poll on my profile page for after this arc of 'a tale of a Spider' please vote on it!**


	94. A tale of a Spider 36

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciate; Yeah Gwen will do what Gwen will do with or without parent's permission. Matters of the heart cannot be tamed externally.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated as well; So Peter truly does have a dark side? That would be interesting to see him up against in one of the new episodes of "Ultimate Spider - Man" any idea when the new season starts? Oh back to the story yeah Peter is very shy and timid and Gwen will have to take the first move and then Peter cannot take a hint so this will be fun!**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities and in history as well as morals moral codes.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will continue to go but I am trying to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter said to George "Uh George could you do one more thing for me?" and without waiting for a response he continued and said "Could you please not use my name in the police report. I do not want to go to court as a witness, I would rather just remain who I am without a public spotlight..." Peter finished he could not help but hold his breath awaiting a response from the police chief.

George paused and stared intensely into Peter's eyes. George was in deep thought over this strange request but was mulling over any and every reason why Peter would ask this. Not to mention that usually this would not be part of protocol and that might raise a few eyebrows. After a few minutes of silence George said to Peter "Let me think about it." The tone told Peter don't push his luck. Not that Peter needed any remindings.

They began to eat diner while it was still warm, Gwen 'convinced' Peter to eat 'a little' bit of food. Peter thought while eating _"Well at least this is almost as good as Aunt May's fried chicken"_ While Peter nibbled at a drumstick.

While later Peter ate a little, Gwen ate. Let's say Gwen is not a girly girl and the chicken was a bit greasy. George was eating thoughtfully and musing over the strange request Peter had asked for. After a few minutes, the potato salad was served, it was one of the few things Aunt May seldom made, and this was a lot better's than hers. Peter was not a fast eater but he could eat, what the problem was, was the fact that he was not use to eating...

A few minutes later Helen walked through the door, she looked beat and ready for a nice long bath and a nice warm bed. Peter and George both stood up in respect when she walked into the room. Gwen snickered at the old fashioned gentlemen. George walked over and gave his wife a kiss. Peter sat back down. Helen went into the master bedroom and changed into something more comfortable.

Peter glanced at his watch to check the time he saw it was getting late, he pulled out his pocket note book and wrote down;

 _'Look for phone!'_

After writing done the note knowing that he would otherwise forget he said to Gwen who was still eating "Thank you for having me over, it is getting late and I need to be getting home soon. Please tell George a said 'Thank you' as well!"

Gwen swallowed the bite of food that was in her mouth and said "If you wait, I am sure he would not mind giving you a ride home."

Peter said "Nah, I'm good." With that he walked into the elevator and left, but Gwen heard him mutter "How much food can she eat?!" right before the elevator's door shut.

Gwen said "I will get you back for that Parker..." she said with a evil, mischievous chuckle.

About a minute later George came down, he noticed Peter had let and asked Gwen "Where is Peter?"

Gwen said "He went home, I tried to convince him to stay but he insisted on going home."

George rolled his eyes and said "Gwen if you wanted him to stay you would have really tried to keep him, believe me he would not have gone away from you if you tried to convince him to stay."

Gwen blushed and said "I asked him to at least wait for a ride home but he said quote 'Nah I'm good' unquote then he left. Oh and by the way he says 'Thank you'."

George said with a sigh "I know Peter should be safe because it is still about an hour maybe hour and a half till sunset but i still don't like the thought of having him walking home alone."

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Well how was this chapter good or bad or ugly, a combination of the three?**

 **Is there anything I could do better? If so than what.**

 **Please drop a view or PM me and tell me what you think**


	95. A tale of a Spider 37

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciate; I wonder how Gwen will get him back as well... Poor Pete!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated as well; Thank you, I hope I am doing a good job.**

 **Does anyone know when the new season of "Ultimate Spider Man" starts?**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities and in history as well as morals moral codes.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will continue to go but I am trying to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter limped home after having dinner at the Stacey's apartment. Peter did not want to burden them with having to drive him home and now his right knee is telling him 'Should have gotten a ride kid!' Peter made it home well before dark. To his surprise no one was home, not that he cared.

Peter went upstairs to his room to both change into fresh clean clothes a well as to change his bandage for the night, the last thing he wants in an infection, then he really would have to tell someone about the gunshot wound, he would rather it be a secret and have no one knowing about it, but there are a few people do; Gwen, George, and Peter, plus the guy who shot and the man who was being robbed, the paramedics.

Ok so there are several people know knows, but still only Gwen and George Knows who he is and where he lives, well at least George knows where he lives not so sure if Gwen knows, but it would not take too much to find out if she wanted to.

Peter changed into a thin long sleeved night shirt and a pair of loose long pajamas bottoms. Peter pulled out his note book to begin to write but he read his note from earlier that read;

 _'Look for phone!'_

Peter groaned as he had to get up and look for his old cell phone with his knee protesting.

Peter went into the abyss known as his closet, things go in there but rarely ever come out. Peter went through his closet he found so old year books, he thought about just tossing them aside, but he could not help but to look. He opened one up and he found out that he was skinny and small before but now he is even smaller and scrawnier then before, well was since he met Gwen and George he has gain well over ten pounds **(The average American gains between 5 and 10 pounds during the holidays that they will never lose? That is true! So imagine someone who was on the brink of starvation finally getting some food in him? Another fun fact the average person will die from starvation in about 70 days.)** Peter looked through the year books and saw a lot of pictures. but very few of himself, well he was the photographer well assistant at least and helped out behind the scenes a lot.

Peter smiled as he looked through the picture of MJ and Harry two of his closest friends, but after 'the incident' no one was there for him, he lost his cell phone when no one answered for weeks. He lost track of his cell phone 'cause he thought no one would care. Peter finished looking at the year books and stopped going down 'memory lane'. Peter continued his quest in searching for the lost phone in the black - hole also know as his closet. After searching for a few hours he finally found his cell phone in the closet.

Peter finally came out of the closet with his old cell phone in hand. Peter tried to turn the old thing on, but the battery was deader than a doornail. Peter went back into the closet to look for the charger, after a few minutes he found one that would work for the time being. Peter plugged in the charger into one of the outlets in his room, after a few seconds it read 'charging' and flash a battery that read '0%'. Peter said to himself "This might awhile..." Peter was tired, really tired.

Peter carefully put the yearbooks back into the closet, but threw a lot of the other thing back into the closet with little to no care. After Peter got done with that Peter flopped on his bed too tired to check to see if he could even see if he had anything on the phone. Peter fell asleep on the top of his bed but at least he was in comfy clothing this time. Peter fell into a deep dreamless night sleep.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter woke up the next morning feeling a little sore in the legs and very sore on the arm in which he got shot, but he felt rested. Peter reached up behind him and felt until he found his glasses, he put them on and glanced at his watch to check the time it was 7:30 AM. Peter muttered to himself still a little sleepy "Haven't slept that good in months!" He gave a big yawn and stretched, but doing so he stretched the bullet wound waking him up instantly. Peter muttered completely awake "Well I am awake now!" Peter sat up in bed trying to get his eyes to focus on something in the room. After a few minutes Peter's vison cleared up and Peter carefully got out of his bed, Peter almost fell because he legs gave way. Peter mumbled "Next time I hung with Gwen, it is going to be a movie, or homework. NOT an exercise program!" Peter really feeling the soreness now.

Peter spotted his cell phone and was able to reach the cord, he pulled on the cord and brought the cell hone into his hands. When he flipped it open he saw he had over four - hundred missed calls and texts. Peter was shocked and speechless. Peter thought after nobody answering that they would not answer but seeing this made Peter feel guilty for losing his phone.

Peter scrolled through the inbox of text most of them were by Mary Jane, and a few were by Harry Osborne. Peter saw how much they did care for him, but Peter already feeling guilty just deleted them all without reading most of them.

Peter put in Gwen number into his cell phone as well as her landline number.

Peter got a little courage and texted MJ "Hey there MJ just found my phone. sorry for the long delay"

After waiting a few his phone vibrated in his hand Peter flipped up the phone and read the text it was from MJ it read "Hey Pete, thk for getting back, haven't heard from you in a month how are you?"

Peter texted back and wrote "A little sore 2day, but good. how are you?"

MJ replied "Good, and I am doing well."

Peter texted back "Good to hear."

MJ texted and said "We need to get together."

Peter texted and replied "We neighbors."

MJ said "Yes. I will come over."

Peter said "K c u soon."

With that Peter finished up the chain.

Peter limped down stairs and went out to see Mary Jane walking across the street towards him.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Well here is another chapter please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

 **If you have any suggestion please leave them in a review or PM me and I will try to either get back to you or I will see if I can put in the idea into the story.**

 **I do not know when I will be able to update next, hopefully soon though**


	96. important note

I broke my right hand and it may require surgery finding it later, will not update till I am healed , sorry


	97. Urgent Note

I broke my right hand and it **WILL** require surgery, I go in on September 2nd for surgery will not update till I am healed. I will try to keep you guys posted on my healing process, when I am healed, I owe you guys a very very, long chapter.


	98. Important injury update

as you all know by now I broke my right hand and had to have surgery on it, I have some news, the bad news is that the doctors found out I am allergic to something, I had a rash, itchy, swelling, constipation, blurry vision, and a few other symptoms. The good news I am alive and besides being so close to the line, I am on my way to recovery! I hope to give you all a chapter before Christmas, hopefully before Thanksgiving.


	99. Injury update

Well here is another injury update, I am still unable to update, though I am out of pain, unless I either move too much or the painkiller wears off.

I am going to suggest some author's and some stories if that is ok with you?

The "The Story's Shadow" has several good and great reads; 'Blood Curdling' is a good read, though I am not much for vampire, but I found it very entertaining. (Complete)

Also by "The Story's Shadow" is 'The Most Dangerous Game' I found this one to be a great read, I accidently found this one first which happens to be a sequel for 'Blood Curdling'. I like this one better than the prequel. (Complete)

Another story by "The Story's Shadow" is 'Spider of the Round Table' I found this to be a very good read. (Complete)

"The Story Shadow" has two more Ultimate Spider Man stories "A New Breed" and "The Last Laugh" both of which are good stories so far and I hope you take time to read and review. (Both in progress)

0

I also will give a shout out to "Man285" and his story 'ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN: PHANTOM of PAST' The first few chapter has A LOT of cussing but the cussing slows down as the story continues. The grammar could be a little better, but overall I think the story is good. (in progress)

0

One last shout out to "winner123" he is a new author to this site and (yes he is using my alternate name), he is a close friend of mine in the real world, he read my stories and saw a few things. Anyways... he chose to write a story called ' **One thing leads to another** '. It looks good so far but it was just published a few days ago. (In progress)


	100. A tale of a Spider 38

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **I am really, really, really sorry for the delay, but I had to have surgery and then I had an allergenic reaction, not good the doctors said "I may never regain full function of your right hand." But I asked "Is there a chance?" He said "There is but it is slim" I could care less about the odds but at least there is a chance! I have beaten the odds before! But well at least I am here now right? I do not know when or even how often I will be able to update between healing up still and being very, very behind in school work. I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys (and girls)! My 18th birthday was on the 18th of September so I am now 'officially' an adult, strange I still feel the same as I did before my birthday, in my opinion people make too big of deal of birthdays and holidays. In my mind it is just another day, I am one day older and still am not any wiser than before.**

 **Sorry for the confusion in the last update I thought "The Story's Shadow" stories were a sequel, I have been informed that they are in fact NOT sequels.**

 **Thank "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciated; I never said she gave him an "exercise programs"... yet. Him being sore is from walking and running so much because he became a couch potatoes.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated as well; When am I going to give Peter his powers? I hope to give Peter his powers soon, but since the delay it made me think, it made me think too much I now need a little hand with the spider bite.**

 **Thank you "Washington2798" for your review it is very appreciated as well; I am glad you really like the story and find it interesting but yet familiar at the same time. How is it different from other you have read? What makes it so... unique?**

 **I have a few questions for you all, question 1; What type of spider should Peter be bit by, a "Radioactive" or a 'Genetically Enhanced" or maybe both types of spiders, the 'radioactive' spider would play into Peter's morals a bit, but the 'genetically enhanced' is from his father and Oscorps either way he needs to get bit by a spider.**

 **Question 2; Where should Peter get bit at? This is both the location of the bite and the place where Peter got bit. Should Peter be at Oscorps and be bit on the back of the neck by a** **'genetically enhanced** **' spider. OR should Peter go on a field trip to some sort of radioactive place on a field trip and be bit on the right hand.**

 **Question 3; Should this story take place during, shortly after, or a few years after the Avengers?**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but with Black Spider helping him tell the tale they are both adding a lot more detail to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities and in history as well as morals moral codes.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will continue to go but I am trying to speed up the pace after this robbery scene and the after math of it.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

Peter limped down stairs after texting with Mary Jane Watson or MJ for short. Peter went outside forgetting to get truly dressed stepping out on the porch to see MJ walking across the street towards him.

Peter sat down on his concrete step waiting for MJ to walk the rest of the way to him, Peter was still a bit sore from all of the walking not to mention being shot in the arm with a forty - five colt! Peter glanced down and saw he was wearing a thin long sleeved shirt, it was a sky blue, he felt the cold of the morning bite right through the thin fabric which offered no protection from the hostile elements. Peter's bottoms were not much better he was wearing a thin pair of grey pajamas bottoms. Peter was already shivering from the cold morning's air.

MJ finally got to Peter after what felt like an eternity.

MJ saw Peter shivering, it was a little nippy to herself but it was not so bad, but then again she was wearing a pair of sweat pants not having dressed for the day yet and a sweater to cover up her thin nightgown. Not to mention all of her extra undergarments that Peter could not wear.

MJ sat down next to Peter, very close, so close that their hips touched. Peter felt the warmth and leaned in toward her. She leaned in toward him sharing body heat with him. After a few minute of snuggling Peter warmed up enough to stop shivering. MJ asked Peter with a smile "Better?"

Peter smiled back enjoying the innocent touch "Better..."

MJ said with a smirk "I have not seen you this happy and relaxed in a very long time Pete. Who is the lucky girl?"

Peter turned red and asked "Who says it is a girl?"

MJ gave Peter a blank look and said in a deadpan tone "Peter..."

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Yeah it is a girl. And yes I care for her. But it is still far too early to say 'I love her'." Peter in truth knew that last part was a lie he did love Gwen, though he did not know why, maybe it was the fact she came too him, maybe it was the fact that she liked him for being him. Just maybe it was a little magic in the air that he felt when around her.

MJ smirk getting the answer she wanted. MJ asked "Who is the lucky girl?"

Peter asked getting a little red with embarrassment and getting flustered "Can't I have any privacy?"

MJ said with a smile "No."

Peter sighed knowing that if MJ had set her mind to it finding out it would just be easier to let her know now. Peter loved MJ to death but found it annoying that she got her way every time. Peter said with a sigh "Gwen, her name is Gwen."

MJ stood up and asked "Who is this 'Gwen' and what does she look like?" She gave Peter a hand to help him up.

Peter said in a whiney tone "I am a bit sore I just want to sit down."

MJ smiled sympathetically at Peter and sat back down next to him. MJ asked again "Who is Gwen?"

Peter smiled as he thought of Gwen, he said "She is an angel." He got his signature dopey smile as he thought of Gwen.

MJ smirked knowing that Peter **finally** had a crush on someone! MJ stood up, only to hear Peter whine. MJ said to Peter "Time to get dressed for the day Pete. You actually may put on some clothes that keeps you warm!" She chuckled at the last part seeing Peter turn a little pink.

Peter replied "Sure..." Still unsure of how they got into this situation.

MJ saw Peter still staring at her, MJ rolled her eyes and gave Peter a hand, when Peter did not take her hand she went down and took a hand (Luckily it was his good arm) and forced him to his feet.

Peter did not liked being manhandled but knew it would be easier on him if he just went with the flow. He allowed himself t be pulled to his feet. Peter said "Sure a nice warm shower does sound rather appealing."

MJ smiled and said "Sure does. Uh Peter can we talk **after** the shower?"

Peter shrugged and said "Sure." Not caring. He wanted to hang out with Gwen but he missed MJ so he did not mind being with MJ for the time being anyway. They have always been there for each other ever they both can remember they were together ever since kindergarten maybe even before, the point is, is that they are close. They have each other's back. They had no romantic relationship it was closer to brother and sister than anything else, but they were closer than that.

MJ gave Peter a nod. Peter gave an awkward nod back and watched her walk across the street. Peter may have been a good kid but he was still a male, a teenaged male at that, his eyes wandered down and watched MJ's hip sway as she walked.

Peter shook his head and came to himself once MJ was inside her house. He muttered to himself "I can see why she want to be a model and why she can get away with things that most could not get away with!"

Peter limped back into his house and upstairs he decided that taking a shower despite the fact he had a bullet nick would do him a lot of good so he chose to take a shower.

About a half hour later Peter was out of the shower, the bullet wound was looking good it was not infected. He made sure to add some rubbing alcohol to it to make sure it would not get infected. He dressed the wound once he was done with it.

Peter dressed into his normal attire... well almost normal he changed out his usual black long sleeved with his long sleeved dark grey shirt and his light grey long sleeved hoodie and a pair of boxers underneath a pair of navy blue jeans with a black belt holding them up. Peter put on his glasses that he had to take off for the shower. Peter grabbed his new (well old) cell phone and put it into his pocket.

Peter went down stairs and was welcomed with the aroma of pancakes and eggs and bacon. Peter had three or four pancakes and two eggs as well as four or five pieces of bacon, in short he ate more than he has in months in front of his aunt and uncle.

Peter smiled and said "I will be back later." As he walked out the door.

Aunt May turned to Uncle Ben and said "I am glad he is happy, but I am worried about him getting hurt."

Uncle Ben took his wife's hand and said "Honey relax he has so much of his father in him, he is too stubborn to know when he is beat. Peter has some friends just let him do his own thing, we won't always be around to protect him."

Aunt May said "I know but he is my baby boy." She said looking into Uncle Ben's eyes.

Uncle Ben gave a sigh knowing she was right, Peter was their son. But he also knew Peter was going to do great things if he was not held back.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter almost forgot how much he enjoyed music he was listening to some Mozart, he let the music wash him away, he would have normally preferred rock or hip- hop but from hanging around Gwen and making a quick search through her phone he figured that she liked classical music like Mozart and Beethoven.

Peter was enjoying a nice, slow stroll through the city blocks of New York, Peter jumped in surprise when he cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Peter looked down and saw that the caller id was MJ he flipped open the phone and said "What's up?"

MJ said to Peter through the cell phone "Where are you Pete?"

Peter paused and looked for a street sign and "I am walking towards the library, I am near 5th street. Why?"

MJ said "Ok meet you there, at the library."

Peter said "Ok...?"

MJ hung up the phone leaving a very confused Peter on the other line. Peter shook his head and muttered "What in the world is going on?!"

Peter texted Gwen and said "Going to library for a while, meet me there."

Peter was beginning to walk felt his cell pone vibrate he looked down and it said "K, be there soon."

Peter texted back and said "K" he pushed send and stuffed his phone into his pocket and walked to the library.

Peter made it to the library and he was going to wait for Gwen, but he thought he may as well do something, he already did all of the research he could on his father, there very little evidence to show Richard Parker really did exist, it was he Richard Parker was a ghost impossible to trace. All he knew was that his father worked at Oscorp and died in a plane crash, beside that very little else.

Peter pulled out his pocket note book and wrote a few lines down out of boredom and thinking of Gwen;

 _A voice screaming from within_  
 _Begging just to feel again_  
 _Can't find who I am without you near me_  
 _I'd give anything to live_  
 _Cause without you I don't exist_  
 _Your the only one who saves me from myself_  
 _I abandoned this love and laid it to rest_  
 _And now I'm one of the forgotten_

 _I'm not, I'm not myself_  
 _Feel like I'm someone else_  
 _Fallen and faceless_  
 _So hollow, hollow inside_  
 _A part of me is dead_  
 _Need you to live again_  
 _Can you replace this_  
 _I'm hollow, hollow and faceless_

 _Shadows growing in my mind_  
 _Ones I just can't leave behind_  
 _I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom_  
 _One more monster crawled inside_  
 _But I swear I saw it die_  
 _Can you save me from the nothing I've become_  
 _I abandoned this love and laid it to rest_  
 _And now I'm one of the forgotten_

Peter finished that up when he saw someone walking by the window through the corner of his eye. He said to himself "I feel like I am only alive with Gwen, I can't understand why?" He rolled his eyes and answered his own question "Who can understand matters of the heart?" He shrugged at his own answer.

Peter put up the note book to be safe. He waited but to his surprise no one came, he thought it must have been a false alarm. But he wanted to make sure his secrete did not get caught, he went to the male bathroom and went into a stall he pulled down the baby changing station and pulled out his note book to a new page and he said to himself "I wish I could tell someone, but no one listens, and if they do this time they might think of me different. I know Gwen and MJ won't but still, I kept it in for so long that I think it is best to keep it under wraps." He nodded at his statement and wrote;

 _Look, listen to my voice_

 _Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice,_  
 _It was never my choice to feel all alone_  
 _This is my home_

 _Back up! you don't know if you've never been here,_  
 _You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears_  
 _It takes everything I am_

 _It comes crashing to the floor_  
 _And I know there must be more like me_  
 _I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free_

 _So move, move until the storm is over_  
 _'Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over_  
 _So move, let's move_  
 _Until the storm is over!_

Peter finished that up and smiled feeling a little better at his venting.

Peter hid the note book in his jean pocket and left the stall, he washed his hands though there was no need he dried his hands and left the bathroom.

Gwen was sitting where Peter was. Gwen's eye caught Peter's eye and she beckoned him to come with a tilt of her head.

Peter made his way in her direction but stopped when he got a different angle of her, she was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees and a light blue shirt both of which were loose as well as a new pair of jogging shoes. Peter froze and stared at her.

Gwen said with a smirk "If you want something you have to get close and ask..."

Peter turned red and turned on his heels to leave, but Gwen said "Peter, come... here... now."

Peter looked like a puppy who got beat, Peter came to Gwen very timidly.

Peter sat across from Gwen at the round table. Peter was very nervous, though he knew he should not be **this** nervous but he still was.

Gwen rolled her eyes and said "Peter you better get use to my normal clothes. Otherwise you and I might have a few issues."

Peter was still red, but met Gwen's fiery blue eyes.

Peter nodded his head.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Peter's shyness, she had **A LOT** of work to do with Peter.

Gwen said to Peter "So what was it you wanted to see me about?"

Peter muttered something but Gwen did not hear it very well and she could not understand what Peter ha said, though she could guess.

Gwen asked kindly "Could you please repeat that Pete? Maybe this time in English?"

Peter said a voice little above a whisper but loud enough for Gwen to hear "I uh... just... uh... wanted to be with you..." Peter shut his eyes as his face turned red and he held his breath waiting for a response.

Gwen smiled at Peter, at least he was honest. Though she has a lot of work cut out for her with Peter, but at least Peter has some feeling towards her.

Gwen said to Peter in a quiet voice "Well I'm here."

Peter opened his eyes and was in shock, he asked "You're not mad?" He asked fearfully.

Gwen shook her head and said "Why would I be?"

Peter shook his head tying to wrap his mind around the fact that Gwen might actually like him and **wanted** to be with him!

Gwen reached across the table and held Peter's hand and smiled at Peter, Peter who in returned smiled back at Gwen.

Gwen said after a few moments "Hey Pete, want to do some research while we are here?"

Peter smiled enjoying being with Gwen, he smiled and said "Sure, what would you like to research?"

Gwen said "Well I have an interest in biogenetics."

Peter froze, that was one of the fields his father worked in. Peter could not move he could not think, Peter was in a state of shock.

Gwen saw something in Peter's eyes that was unreadable, but she could feel his pain somehow.

After a few seconds Peter swallowed then spoke up and said "My father was a scientist and one of the fields he did was biogenetics and biochemistry."

Gwen said "Ok..."

Peter said bluntly "He is dead."

Gwen was shocked and said "I'm so sorry! How about your mother?"

Peter said "Dead, she's dead too. They both died in a plane crash when I was only maybe five. I can barely remember them now."

Gwen said nervously "So are you an orphan?"

Peter said "No, I liv with my Aunt and Uncle. They treat me as though I was their child. They are all I have."

Gwen said "At least you have someone right?"

Peter smiled and said "Right." After a few seconds Peter said "I have you and a few others as well, close friends that may as well be family."

Gwen took his hand and smiled back.

Peter said "Ok let's due it, I did a whole lot of research on him and every field of science that he was a part in (which was **A LOT**!)"

Gwen was an intern for Oscorps and she was a personal assistant to Doctor Curtis Connors. He was an expert on lizards and crosspieces genetics. Though Gwen did not know that both Richard Parker and Curt Connors were both a part of the research, and that Richard Parker broke the code and found the key to a crossover, he found it too risky and chose to destroy everything, he hid everything even from SHIELD.

Peter said to Gwen "Ok Gwen let's just have some fun, I have always been a sort of book worm." Peter said with a chuckle.

Gwen smiled back and said "Sure thing."

Peter and Gwen went through the library and got several book on the subject and began to read and take notes. They were taking separate notes in the quiet until Peter said "So Gwen mind if I ask you a question?"

Gwen shrugged and said "Shoot."

Peter asked "What exactly made you want to do a school project specifically on this subject?"

Gwen said with a smile and pride "I am an intern for Oscorp!"

Peter smiled and said "That's cool!"

Peter and Gwen began talking about Oscorp, their school project and a few other topics for a while.

Peter was sitting where he would normally not sit, with his back away from the doorway. Gwen saw a red headed girl walk in she at first did not think anything of it this being a public library and all.

But when the red head found Peter she bee lined it to him.

Gwen stopped talking and Peter noticed Gwen was staring at someone or something behind him. Peter nervously turned around and saw MJ.

Both Gwen and MJ asked Peter the same question at the same time "Who is she Peter!?"

Peter said "Uh.." He gestured to Gwen and said "Gwen meet Mary Jane Watson or better known as MJ." Then Peter gestured to Mary Jane and said "MJ meet Gwen Stacey."

MJ not missing a beat said "So she is the one you were telling me about earlier?"

Peter nodded his head.

Gwen asked Peter "What is she to you?"

Peter asked "Can I ask a question?"

The two girls gave the same answer at the same time again "No." Both girls replied at the same time.

Peter gave a nervous smile and said "Well I have been reminded of my place." Peter paused then said "At least you two already agreed on two things!"

The two girls were staring each other down. Peter was trapped between the two girls.

Gwen and MJ began talking in girl code and Peter did not even have the slightest clue of what was going on.

After several minutes the two girls seem to find common ground and Peter understood one thing; the common ground was him.

Peter would have interrupted but thought it would be best if he just shut up and sit this one out. Peter stood up and Gwen said "Sit!" Peter like a dog sat back down on command.

MJ smirked and said "Looks like you have Peter on a short leash!"

Peter leaned on the table and put his head in the crook of his arm to hide his face from the two alpha females. Peter somehow managed to fall asleep before he knew it. Peter woke up some time later.

Peter woke up and he realised had two things one he had a stiff neck and the other thing was the fact that he was pretty much sandwiched between two hot chicks, Gwen and Marry Jane. MJ was wearing a light blue pair of skinny jeans and a white under shirt under a charcoal grey button up shirt, she had her fiery red hair free flowing down to her shoulders and she wore black opened toed laced high heels. Her wild green eyes were full of mischief.

Peter asked "What's going on here?"

Gwen and MJ both smirked a wicked and Peter felt a sensation dread.

Mary Jane said "You know Tiger, that we go way back..."

Peter did not like where this was going, but he still played along and replied "Yes, we go way, way back."

Gwen spoke up and said "You see Pete, MJ and I talked and we are in agreement."

Peter spoke up and said "Can I have a say in it now?"

The two girl answered his question at the same time once again "No."

Peter muttered "I have been reminded of my place in the world."

Gwen giggled and took Peters hand.

Peter blushed and turned red.

MJ cleared her throat and Peter looked in her direction.

MJ said "Gwen and I have talked it over and we decided that you need to-"

Mary Jane was cut off by a crash out side the widow, Peter rushed to the window and saw a car crash. Three or four people were hurt that could be seen from Peter perspective.

Peter rushed out the door not caring if he left the two girls alone, knowing for a fact that both of them can take care of themselves.

When Peter got out side he looked around there were two cars that looked severely damaged, and he could see now that only four people were hurt.

Peter noticed several people already called the police and medics so there was no need for him to call. He went to a young boy who could not have been much older than eight years old, he was hurt. The boy's lower left leg was bent at a wrong angle that almost made Peter puke on the spot. At least the bone was not sticking out.

Peter carefully went up to the boy and talked to him a little, he gave the kid his phone to call his parents who were letting him drive with a family friend when a drunk driver sped through a red light.

A few moments later the paramedics arrived and carted off everyone that was injured. Peter felt sick, so much carnage was around him, if someone would have been able to stop or slow down something like this than that would mean a lot! No one looks out for the little guy anymore.

Peter turned around to see Gwen and MJ right behind him. Peter gulped nervously.

MJ turned to Gwen and said "He's a keeper."

Peter was clearly confused but kept his trap shut.

Gwen smiled and said "I know..."

Peter sighed never getting girls, they are all always confusing! He wished they came with a manual then maybe he can understand them!

MJ's cell phone went off and she answered after a few minutes of inaudible talking MJ said to the group "I have to go home and help with dinner see you around." With that MJ walked home, leave Peter and Gwen to themselves.

Peter said "You know Gwen if every time we see each other and something like this happens than maybe it is a sign."

Gwen said "Peter relax, accidents happen."

Peter said under his breath "I am an accident!"

Gwen heard this and slapped him. She rebuked him and said to him "Peter Benjamin Parker you are **NO** accident!"

Peter clutched his now hurting cheek.

Gwen kissed his other cheek and said "You are important to me..."

Peter got a glazed look in his eye and he held that cheek now and was feeling tingly on where Gwen had just kissed him and he got what would be his signature dopey grin.

Gwen smirked seeing that Peter was too innocent, she would have to show him a thing or two.

Peter was in that state for a while before Gwen shook him back into reality.

Peter was blushing mad. Gwen was smirking at Peter's awkwardness.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

About an hour later Peter and Gwen was at Gwen's apartment watching Disney Movies like Frozen, Lion King, Star Wars, ect...

Peter after watching several movies Peter fell asleep and somehow was using Gwen's lap as a pillow. Gwen fell asleep and was snoring lightly.

George walked in and the DVD player was on but the screen was dark, he saw Peter and Gwen sleeping together. He smiled at the scene knowing that Peter was one of the best things to have happen to Gwen. George shut off the TV and got a blanket and covered them up. He chuckled knowing that the first young love was always the sweetest.

George left the room and was thinking about calling his wife. But thought better of not, his wife was... she was in the hospital getting treated for cancer. Peter seemed to help her, when she first saw Peter and Gwen she felt more at peace. Peter was helping somehow taking some of the pain away. Maybe it was because she knew Peter would protect Gwen, maybe it was seeing an old fashioned gentleman. All they knew was since Peter came into their lives Helen was feeling more at peace. That was a good thing, well... yeah that was a good thing.

Gwen woke sometime later, feeling refreshed. Gwen slowly and lazily opened up her eye and looked down when she felt something shift in her lap, she looked down and saw Peter curled up in her lap. Gwen smiled warmly at Peter, he looked so cute!

Peter woke up when he felt his 'pillow' move. Peter muttered still half asleep, he muttered "Five more minutes Aunt May..."

Gwen chose to make a prank. She bent down and whispered in his ear "Peter, wake up..."

Peter just squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, and groaned.

Gwen kissed his cheek. That made Peter slightly stir, but he still thought it was Aunt May. Peter opened his eyes and he found himself staring into the warm blue eyes that matched his own. Peter was shocked and he fell out of her lap and landed on the floor with a loud " **THUD** ".

Gwen giggled when Peter turned red in embarrassment.

Peter asked Gwen "Sleep well?"

Gwen smiled and said "Never better!" She paused for a few seconds then said "How did you sleep?"

Peter said with a content smile "Good! Have not slept that sound in a while." He gave a sigh of happiness.

George spoke up from the table watching them the whole time "'Bout time you two woke up!"

Peter was shocked at first but relaxed and said jokingly "What's up George? Do you often spy on children while they're sleeping?"

George chuckled at Peter's attempt at a joke, the joke itself was not funny, but it was Peter finally opening up and relaxing a bit.

Gwen smiled, it was nice seeing Peter opening up and relaxing.

Peter said after a few seconds of silence "So uh, what's up?"

George shrugged and said "Nothing, just enjoying the moment."

Peter was temped to ask where Gwen's mother was, but something told him not to.

Peter got to his feet and stretched then winced when he stretched the bullet wound a little too much.

George got up and said in a calm concerned voice "Common Peter, let's have a look at the wound."

Peter was going to protest but a single look from Gwen told him to just obey and Peter did so.

Peter took off his shirt and George turned on the light so he could get a real good look at the wound, in a couple of days it is looking a lot better, though the healing itself not much has happened. After several minutes of intense observation George concluded that Peter was fine. Peter put his shirt back on. Gwen noticed that Peter was filling out a lot... eh that is not saying much giving the fact when she first met Peter, Peter was more than half starved.

Gwen asked "So what's for dinner?"

Peter gave her a look that said 'Are you crazy?'

George said looking at Peter from the corners of his eyes "I think maybe Chinese."

Peter shrugged and said "That sounds fine to me sir."

George chuckled and said "Peter please call me George!"

Peter said "Yes sir- I mean Yes George." He gave a nervous smile.

George ruffled his hair and said "Relax Peter."

George said "I will order it." George walked into another room leaving the two teenagers alone then he called the nearby Chinese joint and order several dishes; Sweet and Sour Chicken, Chow Mein, Spring Rolls, Wontons, and General Tso.

About a half hour later the delivery man knocked on the door and dropped off the pizza.

George and Gwen with Peter helping set up the table for dinner well before the food got there. So when the food got there they dug in while it was still hot, well Gwen and George dug in. Gwen gave a slightly annoyed sigh when she saw him not eating, she dished him up. Peter was blushing like a red light.

They ate all of the dinner, ok Gwen ate most of it with George being the runner up, Peter came in last in eating, but he ate a whole lot more than he thought he ever would eat again.

Peter said once the meal was over "That was a good diner, thank you for having me up." Peter said sincerely thankful.

George said to Peter "Peter you are welcome here anytime!"

Peter smirked and said "I will keep that in mind..."

Peter helped George with the dishes, despite the protests of George. Gwen was happy someone beside herself was doing her chores.

After doing the dishes Peter, Gwen and George they all sat down in the living room, Peter and Gwen sat in... you guessed the love seat, George sat in his plush chair.

The tree of them spoke late into the night, Peter fell asleep and was using Gwen's shoulder as a pillow, and Gwen's head was leaning on Peter's head. George sat there in the dark watching them few a few before getting up. He got up and called Peter's Aunt and Uncle and told them where Peter was. Much to his surprise they were happy to know Peter was at a friends house.

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney, and to Marvel, and to Stan Lee.**

 **Well I am really, really, really sorry for the delay. I do not know when I will update again, I was hoping for ten thousand words but I have a hard time keeping my head in the game, so this will be one of the longer chapters.**

 **A few more things before I drop out; 1. where should the Avengers fit into this if at all; 2. What type of spider should Peter be bit by, a radioactive, or a genetically enhanced.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think and tell me how I can do better!**


	101. A tale of a Spider 39

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review it is extremely appreciate; The theme song goes "He has radioactive blood" so that being said, BUT in the 'Amazing Spider Man' he was bit by a genetically enhanced spider.**

 **To "The Story's Shadow"; I have never been good at following orders, I got tired of doing nothing but either sleep or staring at the ceiling. Only recently have I truly began on writing the story again. It hurts like you can't imagine, especially when I move too much or if I type for more than fifteen minutes at a time.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review it is very appreciated as well;**

 **NOTE: I would like to note that Peter is still not telling them all of the details but he is adding more to the plot then just giving them a basic overview. I am still telling you what he is seeing and feeling not what he is say thus 'flash back'**

 **NOTE: I would also like to note that Peter and Petra will be different in powers and personalities and in history as well as morals moral codes.**

 **Well here is yet another chapter in this arc! To be honest I still have absolutely no clue how long this arc will continue to go but I am trying to speed up the pace after this story to get back to the true story, so I am accelerating the plot.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Flash Back third person point of view)**

It has been a few months since the sleep over at Gwen's and Peter and Gwen are beginning to spend more and more time together. Over the course of the few months Peter and Gwen are closer than ever before. Peter's bullet wound is pretty much completely healed. Peter has never been this happy before, whenever he is around Gwen he feels... he feels alive. Gwen has changed a bit since meeting Peter. Gwen was more careful on who she spends time with. She learned to care for her family because talking to Peter, she learned to be grateful for what she has. George and Helen both adore Peter, like a son they never had but always wanted. They ended up giving Peter a spare room because he was always over so much as well as a key to the house.

Peter now weighs around a hundred pounds maybe hundred - ten pounds, he has gained a lot of weight which is a **good** thing! He is still on the skinny side, but he is no longer scrawny. Peter was now just out or slightly below a healthy weight for his age and size. Peter has not been healthier, well at least in a very long time. Peter did not have all that much of muscle but he is stronger now than he was before, he seldom goes into faints now.

Peter woke up late sometime on a Saturday morning. Peter put on his glasses and went into the bathroom then he proceeded to walked into the shower but not before he took off his clothes and his glasses. He took a shower and he cleaned himself. Peter looked at his arms and legs and his overall body, most of the self mutilation was healed now. The bullet wound left a scar but no lasting damage. Peter after taking a hot shower for a quarter hour he decided the shower was long enough, so he got out of the shower and got dresses. Since making friends with the Stacey's they made sure Peter had new clothes. Peter put on a light blue  
T - shirt and a pair of light blue jeans with a black leather belt, he wore black no show socks. He put on a new pair of running shoes curtsey of the Stacey's they were red and blue. Peter put on his glasses with the brown frame.

Peter being fully dressed went down stairs, to the smell of eggs and bacon and toast. Peter smiled as he walked quickly down stairs. He went around the corner and froze. To Peter's shock there at the table sat Gwen, she was talking with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Aunt May was showing Gwen a photo album which Peter presumed was full of embarrassing baby pictures of himself as well as pictures of him and MJ when they were close and young.

Once Peter had somewhat recovered from his initial shock he began to walk towards them hoping to scare Gwen, just a little for payback. But as the Parker's Charm would have it he stubbed his pinky toe and tripped. This caused Peter to fall to the ground and make a great deal of noise. Well Peter startled Gwen slightly, but not the way he wanted. Peter quickly got to his feet not wanting to cause a scene in front of Aunt May.

Gwen turned around to see Peter on the ground clutching his right foot. Peter was on the ground for about a second maybe two before he got to his feet, he was red with embarrassment.

Peter said trying to break the awkward silence "Uh... Good morning?" Peter said with a nervous grin.

Gwen giggled and said with a cheeky smile "Morning sleepy head!"

Peter said "In my defense I stayed up late doing some research."

Gwen smirked and said "Sure..." Giving Peter a hard time.

Peter asked Aunt May "I do not want to seem rude, but... uh where's breakfast?"

Aunt May said "Early bird get's the worm Peter."

Peter deflated.

Aunt May said "But... I kept a certain boy's breakfast warm in the kitchen..."

Peter said "Thanks!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked by.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Peter.

After a few minutes Peter ate breakfast and was ready to endure the torture of going through baby pictures of himself with Gwen, his girlfriend, his first girlfriend. It was Gwen who made it official, well that was no surprise to anyone, Gwen made it official after about a month after the gunman showdown. Gwen liked Peter from the very get go, but Peter was far too shy to open up at first, but after some time Peter began trusting Gwen. Gwen was the one who made the first date, though Peter paid the bill he would not have had it any other way.

This was new to Peter, having Gwen at his house. Actually this was the first time she was **in** his house. And boy was Peter thankful that Gwen did not go into his room, it was a war zone and a complete disaster. Gwen's room was the opposite everything was perfect, everything had its place. At first Peter was afraid to even sit on the bed in fear of messing the perfectness up. Two completely different people, falling for each other.

Uncle Ben must have been working and Aunt May must have taken today off. The reason to this eluded Peter, but Peter at this time did not care about that detail, all he cared about was the fact he was being with Gwen. He loved her with everything he had; heart, mind, soul, strength, everything.

Peter was in his own thoughts when he noticed Aunt May was looking at him with her mouth moving but no sound came out, he was forced back into reality. Aunt May asked Peter "Peter what do you say?"

Peter was confused and said "Uh, what was the question again?"

Aunt May sighed and said "Peter do you always space off?"

Peter said "I don't think that was the original question..."

Peter said after a few seconds "I guess I do lean towards that tendency..."

Gwen smirked and said "I can testify to that!"

Peter blushed and muttered "Why me?"

Aunt May chuckled with Peter.

Everyone was laughing after Peter made his comment. Even Peter laughed at himself.

Gwen stood up and said to Aunt May "Thank you for having me over Mrs. Parker!"

Aunt May said to Gwen with a warm smile "You are very welcome Gwen, and please call me Aunt May or May. Mrs. Parker makes me sound old!"

Gwen smiled back and said "Ok May!"

Aunt May smiled back.

Peter was standing quietly and was watching the scene with amusement in his eyes.

Gwen said to Aunt May "Peter and I have to leave soon."

Aunt May said "Ok, keep an eye on Peter and make sure he stays out of trouble."

Peter face palmed and said "Aunt May!" then he mumbled "Me and my dumb luck!"

Gwen who heard this smirked and said "You know Peter, if you don't like your luck then we would have never met if it wasn't for it."

Peter gave a frustrated sigh, though it was not towards Gwen. It was towards himself Peter said to Gwen "You're right. You are always right. Why am I the only one who is wrong?"

Gwen said with a smirk she was going to tease Peter "I would correct you Peter, but you're right I am right!"

Peter smirked "You said I was right..."

Aunt May rolled her eyes and left the two young love birds alone. She was going to make a pie.

When Aunt May left Peter and Gwen slowed down on the teasing and joking. Gwen said "Come on Pete I have something to show you!..."

Peter said under his breath with a groan "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Gwen and Peter mid farewell to Aunt May and left the Parker residents.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Gwen led Peter to an old dojo or an old boxing club, either way it was worn down and old. There were a few old boxing bags hanging around, there was a boxing ring, there was padding on some parts of the floor. Peter looked around nervously unsure of what to expect. When it came to Gwen expect the unexpected.

Gwen stopped in the middle of the giant open room and began striping. Peter panicked. Peter pulled out the inhaler and as his luck would have it... it was empty. Peter thought ' _Great, just great! I just_ **love** _my luck!"_ Peter thought with extreme sarcasm.

Peter shut his eyes and slowed his breathing down, well he was able to breath now at least, but now he was dealing with a, uh... hard problem now. Peter was getting a little stiff at the very thought of Gwen.

Gwen said in an impatient voice "Peter, look at me!"

Peter turned around and opened up his eyes and to his partial relief Gwen was still dressed, though instead of wear the skinny blue jeans and a light green T - shirt. She was now wearing a very, very tight pair of very short pair of black yoga pants. Gwen's top was a light green Tank Top Peter could see the outline of her bra and maybe her nipples, but that might have been a trick of the light, or his vivid imagination.

Gwen could not help but to smirk at Peter, her boyfriend. Peter was staring and gawking at her like a fish out of water. She could tell Peter's pants were a little tighter than this morning. Gwen said to Peter "Peter come here..."

Peter was frozen unable to move.

Gwen rolled her eyes and muttered "Forget about it." She came to him.

Peter gulped nervously.

Gwen said "Peter come here..."

Peter shook his head.

Gwen held up her hand and said "Hit my hand as hard as you can."

Peter was shocked but it put him back into order "What?"

Gwen said with a sigh "I told you I would train you once you were completely healed. Now hit my hand!"

Peter gently tapped her hand.

Gwen growled and said "Hit. The. Hand. Parker!"

Peter hit Gwen's hand has hard as he could. Peter yelped "Ouch!"

Gwen said with a sigh "I high five my friends harder than that."

Peter said with sarcasm "Good for you!"

Gwen said "Looks like I am going to have to teach you everything including how to punch."

Peter said "I don't want to fight!"

Gwen said "I know, but I can't always be there to protect you. So you have to learn to defend yourself."

Peter sighed knowing that the only way out of this was by getting hurt really badly, like; a broken bone, dislocated joint, or dying.

Gwen said "Do we have a deal?!"

Peter said "This conversation is feeling very one sided!"

Gwen shouted at Peter "DEAL?!"

Peter said in defeat looking down "Deal..."

Gwen knew she was doing this for the good of Peter, but she now felt guilty for doing this to him when she heard Peter's defeated depressed tone. But she said masking up the softness "Good, training starts now."

Peter groaned but compiled...

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

Peter was drenched in sweat as he tried to block a hit, but the fist connected.

Gwen said barely breathing hard at all "Peter, how many times do I have to tell you keep you hands up, not down at your waist! If this was a heal fight you would have been beat up!"

Peter winced and said "I am beat up!"

Gwen said "Come on Pete I am pulling back on my punches and kicks!"

Peter whined and said "Tell that to my bruised sides!"

Gwen sighed and said "Ok Pete let's take a break."

Peter gave a sigh of relief and flopped down onto the mad, Peter said "Ow!" once he hit the ground, he flopped a little too hard.

Gwen sighed and said "I'll get the lunch out."

Peter groaned and said "I am too tired to eat!"

Gwen said "You will eat it whether your eat it by your own free will or if I force feed it to you. Either way you are eating it!"

Peter asked "Isn't this domestic abuse?"

Gwen gave him a look.

Peter said "Shutting up!"

After Peter said that Gwen nodded in satisfaction and left Peter. She went into the back of the room and disappeared behind a corner and a few seconds later she reappeared with three bags, two lunch bags and a brown paper sack.

Gwen handed Peter the red and blue lunch bag, it was the color of Captain America's shield. Peter opened I up and there was a turkey and ham sandwich with American cheese, a thing of pudding, an energy drink, and a small bag of chips.

Gwen kept a solid green lunch bag, it was a lime green with black straps. Gwen opened hers up and pulled out a ham and turkey sandwich with cheddar cheese, as well as a thing of red Jell - O and a energy drink with a small bags of chips herself.

Gwen began to eat and noticed Peter was not eating but staring at her. Gwen did not mind the fact he was admiring her she liked it, but Peter had to eat. Gwen cleared her throat and said "Eat."

Peter nodded his head and began eating.

Gwen opened up the brown paper bag and pulled out some pain killer she gave it to Peter who was more than happy to take it.

Gwen finished her lunch before Pete did, she waited for Peter to finish and when he did she said "Take off your shirt."

Peter turned red and said "I'd rather not..."

Gwen said with a huff "It was not a question."

Peter knew he had to comply, he took off his shirt and Gwen pulled out a cream from the bag, she began to smear the cream on Peter's bruises. Either she was hitting Peter even harder than she thought she was, she was barely tapping him just enough to knock him off balance and to stun him not to bruise like this, the second option was that Peter was still getting beat up and refused to tell anyone. The second one was mostly right.

Gwen finished up, but she was not done, she wanted to have a little _'fun'_ with Peter. But she knew Peter would not be able to handle even a slight joke.

Peter put his shirt back on and sat across from Gwen.

Gwen said "It looks like we are done with that."

Gwen bent down and picked up the now empty bag, but in doing so she gave Peter an Amazing view of her butt, the yoga pants left very little to the imagination, Peter could see that Gwen was either wearing a thong, or going commando. Either way Peter was not going to complain about the view, though his pants did protest against his growing problem.

Peter said "Gwen uh... where are the restrooms?"

Gwen pointed and said "Over there is a few."

Peter said "Thanks!" and made an awkward walked around Gwen trying to hide his _'excitement'_ then he beelined it to the bathrooms and went into a stall where he pulled out his cell phone, he sneaked a picture of her bending over.

Peter was hard and he needed to fix it fast and quiet before Gwen could suspect anything.

Peter could not help but moan and whisperer the name "Gweeen..." Peter shot his seed on the wall of the stall, he felt better. He cleaned up the mess and flushed all of the evidence down the toilet. Peter knew he had to delete the picture before Gwen found out about it. He hated to but he deleted the picture.

Peter was done and he left the bathroom feeling more tired but better.

Gwen was waiting where she was before he went to the bathroom.

Gwen smiled at Peter but did not say anything, it was as if she knew...

Peter asked "Are we done here or...?"

Gwen said "Sure we can be done." She walked over to her pile of clothes and began to put them on, she saw Peter flash a disappointed face for a half second, she smirked.

A few minutes later they left the building and Gwen said "Tomorrow same time. And on Monday after school."

Peter sighed but agreed cause of two things one he had to, he second being if Gwen wore something like that every time he would not mind being beat up!

* * *

 **(Line Break / Time Skip)**

* * *

Peter barely blocked a hit and he tried to counter but his foe was far more Superior... she had blocked it with ease. She faked a round house kick and elbowed him in the head. Peter yelped.

Gwen stopped the fight and said "Sorry Petey!"

Peter asked "We have been doing this for hours now can we be done?"

Gwen said "Sure."

It has been about eight to ten weeks since the first training, Peter was a lot better at defense and dodging than he was at fighting, but he was sneaky. Peter was a quick learner and adapted.

Peter was still not use to seeing Gwen in a tight, revealing outfit but he was able to manage somehow.

Gwen asked Peter "Hey Pete are you going with MJ and Harry to their field trip?"

Peter shrugged and said "Maybe I am not sure yet."

Gwen nodded in understanding but said "It is only a couple of weeks out you know..."

Peter said "I know..."

Gwen walked up to him and kissed Peter, to her surprise he kissed back. The made out for a few seconds before Peter had to part for air.

Peter was red and said "Sorry, I should not have done that."

Gwen said sharply "Don't you dare apologize Parker!" She changed her tone into a soft tone "I liked it, come here."

And then Peter passed out. Gwen sighed and murmured "Too innocent..." She got fully dressed again and waited for Peter to wake up. After a few minutes Peter began to stir.

Peter groaned and said "I need to learn to breathe!"

Gwen said "Yes you sure do!"

Peter smiled nervously at his girlfriend.

Gwen smiled warmly back.

Peter saw this and relaxed, Peter said to Gwen "I love you."

Gwen said hiding a smirk "I know."

Peter waited to here three words spoken back at him, but they did not come. Peter sighed and turned around Gwen said "Peter..."

Peter turned around and Gwen kissed him hard. Gwen broke the kiss after about a minute and then she said "I love you too Pete!"

Peter got his dopey glazed eyed grin.

Gwen liked it when Peter did this, it reminded her that Peter was hers and hers alone. She could get Peter to do just about anything. She smiled fondly at Peter.

Peter recovered but still had an afterglow of sorts on.

Gwen said to Peter "Training's done for today!"

Peter asked still a little high from the kiss "Where to now milady?"

Gwen asked "Milady?"

Peter realized when Gwen repeated it he turned red, a neon red.

Gwen said "No it's ok Pete, I don't mind." Gwen smiled at Peter.

Peter relaxed a lot and smiled back.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Well here is another chapter please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

 **If you have any suggestion please leave them in a review or PM me and I will try to either get back to you or I will see if I can put in the idea into the story.**

 **I do not know when I will be able to update next, hopefully soon I update soon** **again!**

 **Well so should the Avengers even get a mentioning in this story...? Should Peter be bite by a radioactive spider (comics) or should he be bit by a genetically enhanced spider (movie).**


	102. A tale of a Spider 40

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yes Peter does have morals but he is a teenaged male. Can't say I blame him.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Thank you for liking it.**

 **Thank you "adam1619" for your review as well; Which Avernger? I was thinking either Iron Man or Captain America perhaps both...**

 **Thank you "TheRealCacto" for your review as well;Yes I need to get back to the story!**

 **Thank you "winner123" for your review as well.**

 **Author's Note 1: I would like to apologize for not updating in sooo long. But I had to go back to the doc's. _BUT_ I am good now, physically at least, though I am very behind in my school work. My updating schedule will not be the same as it use to be. But I have not and _WILL_ not give up on any of my stories!**

 **Author's Note 2: I have chosen to do a 'radioactive, genetically enhanced spider'.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **(In the present with the group (Third person))**

Peter said to the group "Gwen was a black belt in; iu jitsu, karate, Taekwondo, Aikido, Angampora, Silat, Glima."

Aiden gave a low whistle and said "Sounds like some girl!"

Peter looked at his wife, Ava and said "She was indeed..."

Ava rubbed Peter's arm and began to massage Peter's tense back.

Peter gave a slight moan. Peter cleared his throat and continued his story "Gwen and I worked together everyday. My body never got with the program though... But... Gwen changed up her strategy."

Everyone stared at him. He tried to shrug it off. He rolled his eyes and skipped the rest of the training because besides getting beat and.. Uh... 'Fixing up' there was not much to tell.

Petra asked 'So when do you get bit?"

Peter blushed and asked "We are talking about the spider bite right?"

Petra blushed remembering Glenn's first nip. Petra said with a slight stutter "W - w- well of course the spider!"

Peter said "It was a few weeks after the training began. I snuck in to Oscorp. OK it **was** a field trip, but I knew Gwen had an internship there so I went that way. Once there I snuck off from the group."

Sam smirked and said "Aren't you a bad boy?"

Peter growled and webbed her mouth shut. Peter said with a low growl " _We all have secrets: the ones we keep... and the ones that are kept from us._ "

Ava gave Peter an almost painful squeeze.

Peter sighed and said "Sorry I just find it hard to talk about Gwen. I don't care if it has been nearly two decades! It still hurts!" Tears were threatening to well up but he managed to stop.

Ava said "Peter you are among family there is nothing that we will stop loving you!''

Peter gave a thankful nod and swallowed. He took a few slow deep breaths calming himself down. Peter then said "While I snuck away from the group I noticed a man carrying a briefcase I bumped into him, we made a big mess... Anyways... I saw one of the papers he had, had a symbol that my father used. I uh... Borrowed it..."

Sam managed to get the webbing off. She said pushing her limits in luck.

Peter gave up and said "You are right. I was a bad boy. I broke more than a few rules..."

Ava whispered something in Peter's ear. Peter blushed then ginned like an idiot and asked "Promise?"

Ava gave him a smirk and nodded.

Sam was going to make a gagging noise, Benjamin Black webbed her mouth shut not wanting to kill the mood he was in.

Peter took over his body once again and said "I took the paper followed the scientist from a distance. I watched him put a code in, I waited maybe thirty seconds then followed."

Sam said "So you followed him, and found a symbol that was your father's you went in..."

Peter chuckled and said "Yes and yes. You know Sam? Since you love to talk and seem to know sooo much why don't you tell the tale?"

Sam looked down and muttered "I can't."

Peter said "Speak a little louder..."

Sam said louder and clearer "I can't..."

Peter said "Then perhaps you should **STOP** interrupting!"

Sam nodded her head and said in a quiet low voice "Yes sir."

Peter smiled and said "Thank you Sam." Peter paused trying to remember where the story was left off at. He remembered and said "I walked onto a room that was a nightmare to me. In that room held thousands and thousands of spiders." Peter thought to himself _"OK that might have been e_ _xaggerated a little bit_ , there were hundreds! Fine several dozen but still..."

"Uh... Peter?" Sam asked.

Peter snapped out of his trance like state. He said "Uh... Sorry just remembering some life that's all..."

Ava nestled her head in Peter's neck and began to cuddle down.

Peter smiled warmly.

After a few seconds of silence Peter began his story again "You see back then I really, really, **really** did **not** like spiders at **all!** But now? It is not an issue. No Sam I did not have arachnophobia! OK anyways... I was nervous but my science side of me won over. I was amazed at the spiders' way to make the silk in harmony, then the machines taking the webbing and folding it up and leaving the room. I brushed one strand of web, everything froze then the spiders began to fall. I brushed all but one off. I quickly rushed out of there and literally ran into Gwen. Long story short she was happy to see me, BUT not too happy about me wandering away from the group and being in a closed to the public area."

Auden chuckled and asked "Did she turn you in? Or did she punish you herself later?"

Black growled and that shut up the cocky male tiger.

Black said in a gruff voice "Harry came and was more than happy to see Peter and was even more shocked to see Gwen and Peter knowing each other."

Aiden might have was nervous but his male bravo would not let him show weakness in front of his girlfriend. Adien smirked and said "I still find it funny and annoying how you and Peter refer to the other by the other's name, when you don't o that then you two say " we" or "us" as if you two are likje a Symbiote."

Black was getting teed off and Peter was not very happy either. Peter took control again and said "If were you Widen I would not test your luck..."

Aiden sensed the threat and shut up.

Peter rubbed his wife's back gently and put his face in her neck taking in her scent. Peter felt a light rumble and smiled, Ava was purring. Only he could do that! Peter began to feel his own vibration coming out and he could not stop it!

The Spider and the Tiger were purring, and it was getting louder by the second!

Sam pulled out her phone, Peter without looking webbed the camera with corrosive webbing. A few seconds later the phone was no more.

Lu, Daniel, and Sam left the couples alone while thast got a snack to eat.

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **I am soooo sorry for such a long wait for such a short chapter!**

 **I will update whenever I can!**

 **By the way I will be accelerate the "tale of a spider" arc. It should be done within the next several chapters.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you thought of the story!**


	103. A tale of a Spider 41

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah it was rude and mean.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Yeah I thought maybe it was time to have more fluff.**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well; Glad you think so.**

 **ell.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **(In the present with the group (Third person))**

Peter and Ava were making out on the couch everybody left the room leaving the two loves birds alone. When they had to part for air Ava asked her husband "Are you better now?"

Peter smirked and replied "Hmmm maybe one more will do the trick…"

Ava leaned in but quickly pulled back and said with a giggle "Not until you finish Web Head!"

Peter gave Ava his best puppy eyes and begged "Oh come on! Please?"

Ava smirked and said "The sooner you finish the sooner we can go upstairs…"

Peter replied with a small smirk of his own "Or I can tell you on the way…"

Ava crossed her arms and said "I said finish your tale. We stated with the group and we will end it with the group." She said firmly.

Peter gave a sigh there was no way around her. Ava is almost as stubborn as he is so it was pointless to try to change up her mind. Peter said "Fine… Let's round everybody up so I can end 'tale of a spider' now."

Ava got Petra, Lu and Sam, while Peter got Aiden. The girls were more than ready to listen to the rest of the story.

Peter was mentally having a conversation with Black Spider. Peter was going to apologize to Aiden for the way he treated him before. Black Spider's pride however was resistant.

Peter thought to Black Spider "You do realize that we do not share the same pride nor do we have the same body right?"

Black thought back "He deserved what he got."

"What did he do to earn our scorn?" Peter asked Black, "Besides we have different everything!"

Black replied "We both dislike him do we not?"

Peter thought replied confused "No I do not, not like him, but…"

"But what is it then?" Black replied his tone was neutral and did not reveal anything.

"I do not like you Black Spider! Would you shut up and be quite for a while!" Peter growled in anger.

"I at least have pride Parker. You have no pride once so ever!" Black Spider replied coldly.

Peter thought back "Oh… I have pride! Who has been laid by the most beautiful woman on the planet? Who has a tiger on a leash?"

Black Spider thought back with a smirk evident in his voice "Who showed your lady what it is like to have a real man to dominate her and put her in her place? You are wrong Parker! She has YOU on a tight leash! You let people walk all over you. You have no self respect once so ever!"

Peter was both angered and hurt by those words. Peter said "I remember why I locked you up for so long now!"

Benjamin Black replied with a sneer "There is no way I am getting locked back up!"

Peter Parker said with a growl "There is only one way to find out now isn't there?"

White Spider interjected and said "I know how we feel about each other but can we just stop all of this nonsense?! I would like to finish up this story so we can stretch out our bodies!"

Spider Man said in thought "I agree with Whitey I would like a little action with Ava myself!" He replied a few seconds later "What? I DID marry her you know, both Peter and I did!"

A voice interrupted their thoughts and asked "What are you doing Peter?"

Peter turned around and saw Aiden; Peter replied and said "I was going to finish up the story. I came to get you."

Aiden said "Ok I will be right down, but tell me first why were you just standing there staring deeply into space for like five minutes."

Peter said "I had a disagreement with some of my alter egos…."

Aiden pressed him on a little "About what?..."

Peter said "I came to apologize for my treatment to you when we first met."

Aiden gave a growl that almost went unheard by Peter but managed to say "Very well. I too apologize for my resentment to you."

Peter chuckled and said "When we this arc of the story out of the way then maybe we can actually spar!"

Aiden smirked and said "You're on!"

A few minutes later the group was back in their spots; Lu was on the far left couch cushion, Sam was leaning against her using Lu's shoulder as a pillow. Daniel sat on the far right with her feet in front of her with her hands neatly folded up in her lap as she awaited the story to continue. Petra and Aiden were sitting on the love seat directly across from Peter and Ava. The Petra was leaning up against Aiden with Aiden wrapping an arm around her pulling her closer in a protective, possessive embrace. Ava was sitting on Peter's lap and was snuggled down. A low purr was emitted from her that vibrated Peter.

Peter said "I told you guys how I got bit last time right?"

The group nodded in unison.

Peter said "I will carry on with the story." Peter took a deep breath before saying " I got pretty sick afterwards and I ended up leaving Gwen and riding the train to the nearest bus depot. I fell asleep on the train and… Uhhh… Let's say someone pulled a prank. They put a beer bottle on my forehead and a single drop of water touched my head and I could not control myself I jumped to the ceiling of the train. I got back to the floor they were freaked out. I put my hand to comfort a lady but my and stuck to her clothes…" Peter blushed a brilliant scarlet color that made his red and blue spider suit look like a dull red.

Petra said with a slight blush "Let me guess your hand stuck on and when you tried to let go you could not and one of the men decided to 'help' you let go. When they 'helped' you they ended up making you rip her clothes off. Am I correct?"

Peter still blushing said "Only half she still had a purplish pink bra on…" Peter took a breath trying to calm down a little. After a second or two he said "That caused a fight I was trying to apologize but my body kept moving I accidently knocked all of the guys out in only a few minutes. I got off the train the next stopped. I walked the rest of the way home." Peter trying to remember "I walked home and I was starving and I ate the fridge out, I even ate the meat loaf. Aunt May and Uncle Ben was concerned. I think I even caught a knat without looking. **ANYWAYS…** I made it up to my room and felt paranoid I sensed everything in the room a small house spider crawling on the wall. I sensed the curtain move due the breeze without realizing it. Everything was SOOOO loud and bright! I fell unconscious. When I woke up I felt a lot better. When I went to put on my glasses it was blurrier than it was before. I realized that I did not need glasses so I did not wear them. I attempted to go about my daily routine but I was unable to do so, I broke everything I touched!" Peter chuckled shaking his head remembering everything from that strange morning on.

Peter spared them no details he told them everything from how it was his fault that Uncle Ben died (Ava slapped him for saying that) to how he was the first to accidentally create the Lizard to George's death to his break up of Gwen and her to months of self destruction and years of being borderline suicidal. He told them everything just to get it off his chest (that Ava promised him so quality time **AFTER** the tale was over) when the story was over everyone save Peter either was crying their eyes out (Sam) or had tears coming and welling in their eyes.

Peter said "That is the end of the tale of a spider! I am glad it is over!"

Everyone was speechless even Petra, she and Peter had vastly different histories!

Peter said as he was pulling down his mask "I am going out for patrol I need some time to myself. I am sure we all have a lot to think about now..." Without the spider themed superhero disappeared from their eyes, though a second later the door opened up and shut.

Everyone else was in shock.

Ava went to her shared room with Petra and changed her clothes.

 **0**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **I know I ended this rather suddenly but too many people wanted to go on with the story, that and the blast in the past was getting kind of old...**

 **Well how was this chapter good or bad or ugly, a combination of the three perhaps?**

 **Is there anything I could do better? If so than what.**

 **Please drop a review and or PM me and tell me what you think!**


	104. Out and About

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yes Black Spider is! He is I guess in a way part of a plausible villain.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; I am glad yjou liked it!**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well; Glad you thought so.**

 **Thank you "Adamh619" for your review as well; I am glad you Liked the split personality. It complicates things but it is fun to write.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **(In the present with; Petra, Aiden, Ava, Lu, Sam and Daniel)**

Spider Man left the house quickly leaving the rest of the group rather speechless. Petra said awkwardly "Ookaay then… I guess we can…" She was not sure of much right now with her mind reeling after hearing Peter's tale. Petra shook her head and sighed.

Daniel said "I believe we have much think about…" She said somberly.

Sam sighed and simply nodded her head unable to say anything.

No one can blame Peter for being overprotective of his wife. Nobody had any idea just how much Peter had been through, though he has changed but he was a survivor, he refused to give up and quit.

Ava wished that Peter might have told her everything a little sooner so that they could have at least bore the burden together. Ava loved Peter with all of her heart and she did not want to see him hurt again. She saw the pain and hurt in his eyes as he relived the story, she saw the joy and love of Gwen she wanted to be jealous of her but she knew it was in the past and Peter loved her now. She knew Peter was too loyal for his own good but she loved that about him, all she would have to do was ask anything and Peter would do it for her. Ava wondered if Peter felt something for Spider – Gwen.. Ava kept assuring herself that Peter loved her. Ava began to think "Maybe the only reason why he loves me is because I am very similar to Gwen... He sees Gwen in me…"

* * *

 **(In the present with Spider Man)**

* * *

Spider Man realized he could where his normal color suit due to the fact he can change color.

Spider Man chose to make his suit red and blue with the black web design but with a twist. He made the usual bright red into a dark crimson red, the color of blood. He changed the brightly colored blue into a dark navy blue. He kept the black web design the same. Spider Man would much rather NOT be confused with his female counterpart here. Spider Girl is the spider of this realm.

Spider Man did a back flip and landed on a water tower that overlooked a busy New York City street. He said to himself "It feels good to be back in business!" Spider Man jumped did a front flip and webbed a nearby skyscraper and web slung toward Time Square.

Spider Man gave a tired sigh and said himself "Though I feel like I did not quite finish the tale up…" He shook his head.

He hung onto the web around the corner he picked up speed not that he minded he let go of the web line just to feel his spider sense go off.

Spider Man felt his spider sense went off he acted on instinct and he used webbing, a lot of webbing. When he calmed down and saw what he did he could not help but to laugh.

Wolverine and Captain America were in an alley. But the only reason why he knew they were there was because he could smell Wolverine (I mean does he ever bathe?!) and because he sensed them by using his spider sense. But he could not see them. Well truth is the alley was completely full of webbing it was an arachnopho's worst nightmare!

Spider Man bet over laughing he could hear their grunts and growls. Wolverine was unable to move his arms so he could not even cut himself free! Spider Man recovered soon enough though it was far too long for the two old veterans. Spider Man went to the key point where the webbing was thickest and strongest and put a little Anti – Webbing on it and the web mass began to disintegrate and quickly disappeared. With in a few minutes there was no evidence to show there was even a web there.

Wolverine growled and drew his claws out and snarled in anger.

Spider Man smirked and said "You know Logan you should be thankful it was me instead of Black Spider. Black Spider would have stabbed first ask questions later."

Wolverine was still upset but he retracted his claws.

Captain America said "It is good to see you son!"

Spider Man said in a cooler voice not liking being called son "Please do not call mne son!" He requested politely.

Captain America being as gentleman he is agreeded to it.

Spider Man asked "So what have you two been up to?"

Wolverine said gruffly "Been to a few bars had some drinks..."

Captain America said "You have been gone for two and a half days! We did do a patrol though."

Spider Man gave a nod. He said "Wait a second guys I need to make a call..." He pulled out as cell phone and called Petra's home phone's number. He said "Hello is AvaxAvax there?... Hi honey-... Yes I know I left too quic-... Yes ma'am!... Uh Ava can you meet me in the attic at about two in the morning or of course after everyone falls asleep... That sounds nice... Love you... I love you more Kitten!" He quickly hung up.

Spider Man said to the two heroes before him "Hungry guys?" Then he heard a slight rumble coming from the Captain's stomach. Spider Man smirked underneath the mask and said "I take that as a yes.."

Spider Man walked into the alley and changed in Peter Parker.

Peter said "I have a story for you two..."

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **How was it, I know it was short and had no action in it.**

 **Well next chapter WILL have a lemon!**


	105. Tale of a Spider 42 Death Of Gwen

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah I thought that maybe Ava's doubt will either try to compete with a ghost for Peter's love or she will go into a shell. (For the record I am going for the sexy wife approach). Well Peter will tell Captain America and Logan about his past, how will they react? Read to find out!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well;** **I am glad you thought sol**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: the wait is over!**

 **Thank you "Adamh619" for your review as well; I** **am glad you thought so.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **(In the present with Captain America, Wolverine, and Peter Parker)**

Peter said "I have a story for you two..."

Peter told them everything that he tod the others.

Wolverine growled and asked a question to Spider Man "Who killed Gwen at the dam!?"

* * *

( **Flash Back; The battle of the Dam)**

* * *

Spider Man webbed Gwen to a cop car after she and him magnetized his web shooters to face the new villain in town. Peter webbed her there for her own good and safety. Spider Man said to Gwen "Gwen I love! Please stick around here and stay safe!" He lifted up his mask and gave Gwen a good bye kiss, before he jumped and web slung away.

Gwen was furious; no furious could not and did not describe her. She was very, very **M -A- D!**! **Pissed** **off!** There were no words to describe her and how she felt. Gwen yelled in fury "You come back here!"

Either Spider Man was not listening or he did not hear her. Truth was he was ignoring her and Gwen knew that and that just threw more fuel to the fire.

A few moments later George Stacey her father came by he saw her webbed to the police car and gave a small smile. Gwen said to her father "Get me out of here!"

George said calmly "Gwen, stop and think about this for a moment. Peter **loves you.** He only did this to protect you. I saw how powerful Electro is first hand."

Gwen calmed down slightly and said "Dad Peter could die if we don't help him! If it was not for you Peter would have died from the lizard! He was barely able to save you! He needs our help!" Gwen began using a pair of keys to saw her way out if the webbing.

George saw there was no way to talk her out of it, she was! More stubborn than Spider Man if that was even plausible! George gave a sigh of defeat and said "OK let me help you..."

A few minutes later George was flooring the police car making it go as fast as it possibility could go. Gwen said "I just hack several cameras they are at the dam and Peter's hurt! Come on can we go any faster?!" Gwen shouted in a panicked tone.

George said "I am going as fast as the car will go. We should be at the dam in another minute or two!'

A few minutes later they saw a lightning show above the dam. Gwen said "Come on faster we need to hurry up!"

George said "I am!'' A few seconds later George said "We are making a new door!" The car was traveling at over a hundred and twenty five miles an hour. The car easily broke through the wall though it did not take the damage one might have expected.

When the cop car busted through the wall they hit Electro just before he could make like an electric fly swatter to zap our Spider themed superhero.

Spider Man said once he realized it was Gwen he yelled "Gwen get out of here **NOW!"** He saw George and said "George you almost died on me the last you helped me! Get you and your daughter **OUT** if here!"

Gwen walked up to Peter and slapped him hard. Gwen said "Family sticks together Web Head!"

Spider Man looked to George for back up but George said "Peter you know how stubborn she is, but I do agree with her. You need help."

Spider Man looked down and muttered "Again..."

Spider Man jumped to a nearby wall just before a bolt of electricity could zap him. Spider Man said "You know you could help with the energy problem with your endless amount if power!" He shot some webbing in his opponent's eyes.

Electro yelled at Spider Man "I am going to zap you to oblivion!"

Spider Man gave a mocking chuckle "Miss me! Miss me! Come on man I know three year olds who can throw something and hit it better than you can!"

George and Gwen were talking to each other during this whole ordeal Gwen gave her father a nod and ran towards the building. George ran to the police car and grabbed the 12 gage three and a half inch Magnum deer slug, shotgun. He fired several rounds towards the Human Battery.

Electro simply avoids the shots fired. He charged up his hands to shoot a lightning bolt towards the Police Captain. But Spider Man intervenes by webbing Electro's eyes and jerked him with all of his strength. This caused Electro to fall slightly, but when Spider Man pulled down, an equal and opposite force pulled him up due to Newton's Law. Spider Man in midair made a pair of web gloves that would help him not get a shocking experience from the man with an electric personality. Spider Man gave Electro a nasty right hook that sent both of them towards the ground.

Spider Man webbed a nearby structure to keep from hitting the ground. Electro however was not so lucky he hit the ground hard. Spider Man webbed him up with plenty of webbing.

Spider Man jumped down next to George and said "We did it! Where is Gwen?' Just then his spider sense went off like a rocket. Spider Man tackled the police officer and ran a bit away from the electric arcs flying from the web cocoon. Spider Man muttered "Me and my big mouth!"

George pulled out a walkie talkie and radioed Gwen and said "Any ideas?"

Spider Man said "Gwen do you think you can hack into the dam's computer? Electro is one big battery, I think we can overload him. But I will need help!"

Gwen said through the radio "You got it Bug Boy!"

Spider Man whined and said "Come on Gwen..."

George chuckled and said "I've got your back Web Slinger!"

Spider Man said in a grateful tone "Thank you..."

Gwen said "Focus Bug Boy! I need you to get towards those cables over there and make a web there when I change the flow of the current of electricity it will in theory shoot a super charged bolt of electricity and overload Electro."

Spider Man said "You got it!" He sprung away he said "Hey you! Yeah the human lightning bolt, think you can caught me?"

Electro said "When I am down with you, you will be wishing you were dead!"

Spider Man said "Is that a threat? Eh I have heard worse! You know you should just unplug and relax!" He let go of a web line and tucked himself into a tight little ball and did a front flip to avoid an electric bolt. Spider Man said "This is a shocking experience meeting you, you know? Maybe if you would jump in the lake over there and cool off we can have a cup of cover and talk?!"

"Shut up you fool!" Electro bellowed out in rage.

Spider Man smirked under the mask and said "Careful there Lightning Rod you might blow a fuse!" Spider Man was trying and succeeding in making Electro angry and to make him follow him.

Spider Man muttered "Almost there!"

Gwen was watching the whole thing and was wishing Peter the best. She finished hacking a minute ago now all Spidey would have to do is lead Electro towards the broken electric cable make a web to focus the electric surge and Electro should either overload and become pixie dust or he will become even more powerful.

George reloaded the shotgun and was thinking about following Spider Man but chose to go to his daughter. George ran inside the building and easily found Gwen. He saw Spider Man and Electro fighting, he saw Electro miss and hit the dam. George muttered "I have a bad feeling about this!"

Gwen did not pay any mind to her father she was paying too much attention to Electro and to Spider Man. She saw Spider Man moving the cables and then she twisted the key and George pushed the button that was on the other side of the room. They then saw a flash of red lightning coming from where Spider Man was not seen from the electricity hit Electro solidly in the chest then Electro bellowed out **"YES GIVE ME MORE POWER!"**

Electro kept getting bigger and bigger then Electro felt something wrong "What is happening to me?!" And then without warning Electro shot much of his energy towards the control station where Gwen and George Stacy were hiding.

Spider Man webbed Electro and grabbed all of the cables in one hand it he used himself to directly overload Electro. In a massive colorful explosion Electro was no more or so Spider Man thought for years until he meant Electro again.

Spider Man was sore, stiff and in pain from having so much energy course through his body he muttered still dazed "That was shocking." Spider Man looked over to where Gwen and her father were and saw all of the damage done. Spider Man being in pain or not was going to get to Gwen! He webbed a nearby tower and pulled back and he let it sling shot him towards his destination he made a few more web lines and he made it there in record time.

Spider Man shouted at the top of his lungs "GWEN?! GWEN?!" He picked up a huge piece of concrete that must have weighed between eight and ten tons he threw it to the side as though it was a paper weight. HE felt something moving on the other side of the concrete and yelled "I am going to move this. Get out of the way!" He heard a faint reply of " _ok_ ".

Spider Man used every ounce of strength he had to move this wall of concrete. It was smooth so he had to use his sticking powers. This slab of concrete weighed between twelve and fifteen tons. It was above his limit in strength but he somehow managed to pick it up and drop it a few feet away from himself. He saw Gwen rushing towards him and he saw George following his daughter closely behind gingerly holding his arm. Spider Man collapsed in exhaustion, but before he could hit the ground Gwen caught him.

Spider Man said in a tired, weary voice "We did it! Yay!"

Gwen pulled up his masked and kissed him with passion. Peter's signature grin graced his face. Gwen whispered "We did it Bug Boy…"

Spider Man said as he nestled his head in the crook of Gwen's neck and shoulder "Remind me not to use myself has a conductor it is a very painful and a very shocking experience!"

Gwen just gave him another kiss though shorter this time.

George said "Good job son you did it! You saved all of us!"

Spider Man's spider sense flared up with vengeance. Spider Man leapt to his feet and said with an authority "It's not over yet…" Just then a piece of the dam fell Spider Man grabbed Gwen by the waist and he gripped George by underneath his armpit. Spider Man jumped and web slung lead by instinct up to one of the highest points in the area. It was still firm and solid. From the vantage point they saw parts of the dam breaking apart and down. Spider Man said sternly "Stay here!" He then jumped down head first towards the structurally damaged dam. He shot webbing to help hold its structure integrity. Spider Man was stilled drained from all of his work before he was slower and weaker than before, but he was doing a good job. He picked up several large slabs of concrete and pressed against the wall then webbed it to help hold it in place.

Then the last thing they needed happened… A tremor. The earth shook but only slightly. It was not much but it was enough to jolt Gwen who was not expecting this and caused her to fell off. Spider Man rushed towards her sensing her in danger he caught her. He said with a nervous chuckle "I thought I told you to stay put up there?!" Spider Man was scared which was why he was joking.

Gwen pointed towards the ground and said "Put me down over there."

Spider Man smirked under his mask and said with amusement evident in his voice "Yes your highness!" He chuckled when Gwen playfully slapped his shoulder has he put her down. Spider Man webbed the building where George was still waiting he quickly crawled up the rest of the way not wanting to use too much more web fluid than necessary. He got to the top and said with a chuckle "Need a ride down stranger?"

George smiled and said playing along "That sounds like a good idea."

Spider Man asked "How do you want to go down? A piggy back ride?"

George said "That sounds like the safest bet." It was awkward for both of them. George was more than twice the size of Peter that and Peter saw George as his dad. Since Uncle Ben's death George and there has well as the rest of his family. A month or so after Uncle Ben died Helen Stacey died due to cancer. Peter was there my both Gwen and George. Peter told Gwen and later during a fire George found out about the boy behind the mask for Spider Man. They were family.

A few minutes later Spider Man and George made it to the stable part of the dam.

Gwen and George shared an embrace. Spider Man took off his mask and smiled. Peter let a small tear of happiness fall to the ground.

George said "Peter you caught something special!"

Gwen let go of her father and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and said "I love you Bug Boy!"

Peter said in a whiney tone "I **hate** that nick name!"

Gwen kissed him on the cheek and said with a smirk "Do you now?"

Peter said "Eh.. it still is not my favorite but you can call me it."

Playing his George said with a small smirk lips "Ok Bug Boy…"

Peter said in a cold tone and with a slight growl "Don't push **YOUR** luck George…." Peter let the words set in before saying " **Only** **Gwen** can call me that **NO ONE** else **period**."

George just chuckled that was all he could do.

Spider Man felt the ground below them start to crunch and give away. He grabbed Gwen by the coat and George by his belt. The ground gave way. Spider Man shot a bio - cable and it hit the same tower that they were on earlier but to Spider Man's horror Gwen's coat ripped. Spider Man through George towards a safe place and shot some webbing to cushion his fall. Gwen was falling looking up at Spider Man. Spider Man was falling head first towards his love. Gwen was falling at breakneck speed. Spider Man webbed her center of mass then shot another web line and it hit the wall. The wall gave and now debris was falling towards Gwen. In Gwen's eyes there was no fear, only trust and love. Spider Man shot several more web lines hoping for one to catch. A few did catch but the stop was so sudden, too sudden. The stop caused Gwen's neck to break killing her instantly.

Spider Man ripped off his mask and jumped down the rest of the way. Gwen was still a foot off the ground. He felt for a pulse and found none. He cried **"GWEN!"** But she was already dead. There was nothing for him to do. Peter wept over the dead body of his first love. Peter kissed the still warm lips of Gwen Stacey. But nothing happened Gwen was dead. Peter was heartbroken and felt dead inside. Peter felt numb, lifeless, dead.

Peter cradled Gwen's lifeless form before he carefully made a sling of web, he then with great care he gently placed her in the sling. He put it over his shoulder as he slowly, weakly, numbly crawled up the sheer wall. The weight of Gwen's body crushed his soul and spirit. Gwen's lifeless form weighed more than the gravitational pull of a black hole. Peter felt hollow and alone, he felt numb and lifeless, he felt dead inside. Peter crawled up and out of the pit. But Peter felt his soul leave him and find a lower place to reside than just the bottom of the pit. Peter managed to climb out of the physical pit. He gingerly took off the sling and placed Gwen on the cold hard ground.

Peter looked because his spider sense went off he saw a piece of the dam fall then something hit him he forgot about George!

Peter left Gwen and ran in hopes of saving George. But when Peter got there it was too late. A rusty piece of rebar sticking out of George's stomach, his lower legs was crushed by debris. George looked at Peter and said in a pained voice "Peter… Peter promise me you will take care of Gwen…. Please do not blame yourself it is not your fault…"

Peter fell to his knees and wept he felt a hand weakly caress his cheek he opened his eyes so see George's eyes filled with love and pride before George said "Take care of yourself…" Before George took his finale breathe and died.

Peter lost everything, just as he thought he saved them, he lost them. He lost his first love. He lost his father figure. He lost his family.

Peter numbly stood up and pulled out the rebar and removed the concrete then he picked up George's body and jumped down to where he had laid Gwen.

Peter left his mask down at the bottom of the pit never wanting to wear it again.

Spider Man died.

Peter was the walking dead.

The Staceys were no more, they all dead. Helen died from cancer a few months earlier. George and Gwen died in a battle. Spider Man died due to being crushed by the loss. Peter had no life in him but he walked out more dead than alive.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the** **rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Well how was this chapter?**

 **Please drop a review or PM me and tell me what you think!**


	106. Black Spider on the Prowl

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; It was truly heart breaking. I might have shedded a tear or two while writing it...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; agreed**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: That was my goal.**

 **Thank you "Adamh619" for your review as well; I am not the greatest when it comes to emotions, but I am glad you liked it!**

 **Author's Note: I have some unexpected news. I have taken over a friends Fan Fiction account. His is (was) " _winner123_** ". I **know** I **said I would only write one story at as time but I will be writing three stories; This story (Unexpected: Flashed Back). Then two stories on his account; "One thing leads to another" an ultimate Spider Man story. And the other story is "The New Warriors" it is a crossover between Ultimate Spider Man and Kung Fu Panda.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **(In the present with Captain America, Wolverine, and Peter Parker)**

Black Spider finished by saying "Spider Man died there but was later reborn."

Wolverine snarled and said "When I find Electro I am going to kill him!"

Black Spider said with a smirk "Only if I don't kill him first!"

Steve was speechless. There was nothing to say, there was nothing to do.

The sun was beginning to set and Black Spider gave a dark, twisted smirk. He webbed a building across the street. But before you could go Steve asked "Where are you going?"

Black Spider said "I've been cooped up, I need to stretch! Besides I feel like going on a patrol."

Wolverine grunted and said "Watch yourself kid."

Black Spider rolled his eyes and web slung away into the dark streets.

Fifteen minutes later Black Spider was standing on a rooftop looking down at the city below. Black Spider then glanced at the clock it said "8:30 PM" Black Spider growled not liking the slow night, he wanted a little action. Black Spider gave a growl and jumped down towards the dark alley below. He landed silently and walked towards an abandoned warehouse where he could hear some things moving in there. Black Spider gave a dark chuckle has he stalked his way towards that building.

Moments later Black Spider was on the outside wall listening in. He heard people talking about "The big one" and about "The mother load". But when he heard "Kill the Spider..." He knew whoever was in there was up to no good.

Black Spider literally tore a hole through the steel wall. Inside the warehouse there were hundreds of people, drud lords, mob bosses, and the most prized crook of them all, The King Pin...

Black Spider smirked and said darkly "Looks like I hit the jackpot!" He moved with amazing speed and stabbed The King Pin through his side but missing anything vital, but he made sure to use venom to paralyze him and cause him great pain. He then webbed the huge man to the ceiling using black chain like webbing to keep the King Pin of crime out of reach to everyone.

Black Spider had a heyday. Spider Man and Peter did not voice their protests like they would normally do. But this time Black Spider had near full control. He webbed all of the exits. He looked at the few hundred people and said one word in a cold dark toner "Surrender..." He gave the order but hoped they would not listen. He wanted to have as little bit of fun before Peter and Spider Man got their fun in.

Black Spider did not even try to dodge the bullets that were fired at him. He slowly stalked towards the villains and crooks with thed bullets falling harmlessly off of his suit. Back Spider stopped moving for a few seconds. The tension in the room was so thick you would need an Adamantium sword driven by the strength of world breaker Hulk to cut through it. Black Spider said in a tone so cold it would freeze the Human Torch "Surrender or die..." Everyone and everything in the room froze. The only sound was the dripping of blood thast came from King Pin who was bleeding out on the ceiling.

One fool shot a single bullet.

Before the bullet hit the other side of the warehouse a venomous barb was sticking out of the guys back. He looked down out his chest to see a hole and he dead not knowing what hit him.

Black Spider was going to get some blood, a spider's habit, but Peter and Spider Man both yelled in thought "We do **NOT** drink blood!" After a second they muttered "At least human blood..." Another pause then Peter spoke up "We are not cannibals!"

Black Spider thought back with a growl and said "Speak for yourself human, but us spiders are known have cannibalistic tendencies. Besides we drank Dead Pool's blood."

Peter shuttered and replied in thought "That was different! We were mad, no we were beyond pissed off. We did it to **KILL** the unkillable."

Black Spider growled and said to the crowd "Time to die..."

Before either Peter, Spider Man or anyone one else could protest Black Spider used most of his speed and strength to kill the rest of the people in the room. The last man left standing said "Get away from me you Monster!"

Black Spider chuckled darkly and said "I am a monster..."

The man said fearfully "Control yourself, I know there is good in you..."

Black Spider sneered and said "CONTROL MYSELF?! I'm a MONSTER! Monsters don't control themselves! That's the whole IDEA!" For the first time since webbing the now dead King Pin he webbed a fast moving shadow with white webbing. The man shut his eyes accepting his fate. Peter and Spider Man both screamed to spare him. Black Spider grabbed the man by the hair of his head and snarled viscously and said "Go! But should I ever find you committing a crime ever again. I don't care if you steal a penny. I will hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully... Now get out of my sight!"

The man said nothing and he ran away from the Monster full speed.

Black Spider smirked as he drew near the shadow where the white webbing hold something struggling. In the webbing stuck like a fly in a spider's web was Black Cat also known as Felicia Hardy. Black Spider slowly grew his claw and then quickly slashed out. But to Black Cat's amazement he did not kill her, he simply freed her. Black Spider said "Felicia you need to leave."

Black Cat was shocked and then purred "ooo you know me do you?"

Black Spider chuckled with a dark smile that was unseen and said "You could say that…"

Black Cat said "What's your name handsome?" She raked her claws against his black suit.

Spider Man and Peter were silent much of the fight, they simply closed their eyes and minds away but kept were half aware of things, But with the fight over they were both back in business for the time being. But right now they were yelling for Black Spider to stop flirting because if ever should Ava find out, she'll make them suffer without remorse. But Black spider ignored them. Spider Man, Peter, White Spider they had Ava Parker / White Tiger. While he had nothing.

Black Cat said seductively "There has to be a way to repay you…"

Black Spider said "There is but now is not the time nor the place." He used the cops would be here in maybe ten minutes at the very least five minutes.

Black Cat said "I still didn't get your name…"

Black Spider said darkly "Just call me Black…"

Black Cat said "I see a spider symbol. Are you related to Spider Girl by any chance?"

Black Spider said "No we have very little in common as you can see." He gestured to the dead bodies and soon to be corpses. He shot some acid to quickly decompose the evidence to make it look like nothing had happened. About five minutes later all of the bodies except for; King Pin, and Hammer, he kelp those ones intact. The rest was turnt into a putrid smelling slush. It made Black Cat gag but Black Spider was not affected at all/ He grabbed a fire hose and washed the slush down the drains into the sewers. He cleansed up the crime site and left no evidence of even being there. He grabbed Black Cat by the waist and webbed a nearby building and the two blended into the night's overwhelming shadow.

They landed on the top of a skyscraper. It was a good distance away but they could still see the warehouse. About a minute passed since arriving then the police showed up and the SWAT teams. If Black Spider focused he could use his spider sense and see and hear what was going on. He heard one of the cops asked "Isn't that **Wilson Fisk?!" A second** cop said "Yeah… I think I need to tell the others…"

Black Spider slammed his fist down in anger and he shook the whole building.

Black Cat saw his sudden outburst and asked "Something wrong Black Spider?"

Black Spider said with a growl "If you want to call me anything then call me Wanderer. Second some of the police are crooked, I knew that ever since the old police chief died. But actually sensing it? It makes my cold blood boil."

Black Cat purred in his ear "I can make it do more than that…"

Black Spider really wanted to screw her but unfortunately a black cat brings bad luck. His spider sense went off he grabbed Black Cat around the waist and "accidently" groped her causing her to moan. But a second later there was an explosion was heard and the place where they were seconds before was now melted concrete and twisted rebar.

Black Spider dropped Black Cat off in a dark alley and said "Go."

He then disappeared in the darkness.

Black Cat smirked she found someone powerful that seemed to care for her. She thought to herself **_"_** _Maybe I can manipulate him..."_

Black Spider used his spider sense and his danger sense to try to find who or what caused the explosion. But to his frustration there was nothing within a ten mile radius. He growled when he wasted an hour looking for the culprit. Other than for the warehouse it was a very boring night.

He glanced at his moon and stars and knew it was around one o'clock in the morning. He was on his way home but chose to change into a pair of civilian clothes. He wore a black hoodie a pair of black jeans, and pair of dark charcoal grey running and then black gloves. He looked into a window to see what he looked like he looked almost like a mugger. He changed his skin tone into a darker tan and his eyes from fiery red to an acid green, he then gave himself black hair. He looked over himself again and saw he was please with the way he looked. He stopped by a local and used its shower to clean off. He stopped by all you can eat buffet. He quickly ate some food he was hungry because Peter refused to eat too much more than a normal person. Though since they got their healing facto they did not need to eat as much as they use to, but using organic webbing and other things such as acid, venom among other things used up energy. He needed to eat in order to get the right proteins and amino acids to make venom. He knew he spilt a little on his clothes but it would help mask the Cat's scent or he really hoped so. There was a fire he quickly changed into the dark red and dark blue colored Spider Man suit and pulled people out of the fire. He did not want people to know about 'Black Spider' let the crooks and media twist him into a monster and an urban myth. It would slow down crime a lot. After the fire he smelt like smoke. He shrugged and thought _"Peter can take another shower when we get home!"_

Benjamin "Black" Banister walked home looking like a thug. It was to be honest closer to his style, it was either that or Goth. Once when he was in the house. No one seemed to be awake, Peter took over and jumped into the shower and scrubbed himself. Though he knew it was only his suit that **MIGHT** smell, but he could not help but to panic. After his shower he dried himself off and then looked at a nearby clock it was "1:50 AM".

Peter snuck into his room, well the attic as quietly has he could.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Disclaimer I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Stan Lee, Marvel and to Disney!**

 **Well there was another chapter. I know some of you will not like the more volatile side of Black Spider. I chose to write this because I wanted to show the polar opposite between Peter Parker, White Spider, and Spider Man verses Black Spider.**


	107. Blissful Night

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Well he SHOULD be female, but Doc Connors should be a female as well. I sort of forgot about that... Anyways how should I treat Black Cat? I mean she IS a thief. Black Spider only spared her because of Peter's memories of her being... Uh... Loose...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; What will Ava do when she finds out about Black Cat? I am not sure. Black Spider does not follow the rules. In short he is the opposite of Peter/ Spider Man. Both Pete and Spidey are loyal to Ava/ White Tiger because they loves her. Black Spider is protective of her and possessive. But not loyal. He would if he could bang Petra, Ava, Felicia, plus other heroines and rouges and villains. He has little to no morals.**

 **Tank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: I am glad you think this story is getting better and better. I hope as I continue writing my skills will increase.**

 _ **LEMON**_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Peter laid in his bed staring up at the rafters of the attic's ceiling bored he looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 2:30 in the morning. He sighed and got back under his blankets to try to go to sleep.

Suddenly, his heard the door nob jingle open up and he felt some climbing up the latter. Peter sat up and looked at the attic's trap door. It opened to reveal Ava trying to silently creep into his room. She quietly walked in and she slowly closed the door as silently as she could. She tiptoed to Peter's bed. Peter gawked at he black night gown that dfid little to hide her black sports bra that barely contained her breasts and her black bikini.

He pulled back the covers letting her climb in with him. "I was just wondering when we'd get some alone time together." Peter said with a smirk on his face. Peter lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly. She sighed as his soft lips pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Peter laid her on her back, Ava's belly full of butterflies as he began to fulfill her fantasies. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, roaming the inside and savoring the minty taste. She broke the kiss for a moment to take off his shirt revealing his perfect twelve pack and no scars. She moaned when her hand glided across his hard chest and rippling stomach. Peter moaned when she raked her claws against his toned muscles. Peter's member made a very prominent tent in his pants and he rubbed it into her crotch. He pulled back and smiled down on her, "Let's have a little fun along the way…"

He kissed her then he moved to the sweet spot on her neck. He nipped and sucked the flesh, drawing a low purr from Ava. Peter kissed down to the valley between her breasts. Ava quickly took off her sports bra, allowing Peter to see her bare chest. Peter admired her beautiful mounds, each of her D cup breasts were perky and peaked with a Hershey kiss nipple. Peter took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it gingerly he had a nice taste of milk as he sucked on it. He pinched and played with the other, making Ava purr in pleasure.

He released them and kissed down her toned stomach, tonguing her belly button for a second. Ava rubbed her thighs together as he tickled her navel with his tongue. Peter hooked his fingers under the waistband of her bikini and slowly slid them off. Ava spread her legs to let Peter see her. Peter gazed in awe at her pussy no matter how many time he has had sex with her it felt like the first time.

He kissed her puffy lips and lick her slit. Peter pushed his tongue into her moist folds savoring her taste, making Ava gasp.

He wiggled it deep inside of her, slurping up her sweet juices. Ava gripped the sheets, clenching her muscles. Peter's tongue felt amazing inside of her, she was in heaven. Peter took his tongue out and replaced it with his finger. Ava let out a deep groan as Peter's finger pumped in and out of her. He found her clit and began to gently suck on it. Ava threw her head back, holding a hand over her mouth to silence her loud moan. Ava was close to an orgasm and he could feel it. Peter pumped faster and sucked harder, driving Ava insane.

Her body stiffened as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She squeezed his head tightly between her thighs. Ava bit into a pillow to stifle her moans and whimpers. She soon was able to relax when her orgasm subsided. "Wow... Peter..."

Ava smiled and kissed Peter, Peter smiled and climbed on top of her. He pulled down his pants and boxers, releasing his rock hard cock. Peter aligned himself with her entrance.

Peter smiled and gently pushed into her. His big head pushed past her lips and for a few moments Peter did not move. Peter looked Ava in the eyes waiting for the signal. Ava took a deep breath and she nodded to tell him to go. Peter pushed the rest of himself in her tight pussy. Ava whimpered in pleasure, his thick rod filled her up more than last time they had sex. She bit her lip, "You're bigger than last time!"

Peter said with a chuckle "I do grow on you..."

Peter grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her slowly. Ava groaned in pure pleasure. Peter leaned over and sucked on her nipples. Ava felt pleasure shoot through her. She wrapped her arms around his torso, "Harder, please." Peter smiled and pounded her wet snatch, making her moan loudly.

He kissed her to silence Ava. Peter put a finger to his lips, "We can't wake the others."

Ava nodded, still unable to hold back. Peter increased his speed, tightly gripping her curvy hips. Ava bit her lip, fighting back a loud moan that would surely wake everyone. Peter lifted her on to his lap, allowing her to hop up and down on his rod. She began to pant as he filled her up, "Ah Peter, harder, faster." He grabbed her hips and thrusted into with his super strength, hitting her G spot. Ava threw her head back and let out a deep growl that echoed through his room.

The sound of flesh rapidly slapping each other filled the room, the smell of sex thick in the air. Peter gritted his teeth, "Ava, I'm really close."

"Don't stop!" Ava growled as she was edging towards a very large orgasm. Ava wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer Ava pleaded as she hooked her ankles to prevent him from leaving.

Peter pumped harder and faster into her soaking wet pussy, "Ava, I'm gonna cum!"

Ava wrapped her arms around his neck, "Me too. Don't stop!" Peter thrust in one last time and exploded.

Ava bit into his shoulder, trying to stifle a squeal of pure ecstasy. Both of the heroes fell on the bed in each other's arms and panted.

"Wow, that was just... wow," Ava said breathlessly. She looked at Peter and giggled when she saw his goofy expression. She cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply.

Peter said "We have to do this again some time!"

Ava chuckled but stopped when she saw blood trickling down Peter's shoulder. Peter saw her reaction and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, it'll probably heal in a couple of seconds." As he said thast it was healed Ava looked up at the clock, it was three in the morning. She got out of his bed and gathered her clothes, "I should get back to my room before the others find out I am not in my room."

Peter whined and said "They know we are married!"

Ava gave Peter a sympathetic smile and said "If you are a good boy then maybe we can I this again soon..." With that she was going to leave Peter alone. She was already full dressed again but a strong sweet smell could be smelt.

Ava got the look of lust in her eyes, Peter was more than happy to help out.

He began to kiss her neck and then, slowly descending to her collarbone, as his hands moved from her clothed ass to her bare thighs. His fingers soon crawled downwards towards her bikini, squeezing her ass through her panties.

She moaned as he began pressing his lips against her cleavage, and she gyrated her hips against his, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his loins. He carried her to the bed once again and gently laid her on it. He pulled off her black night gown, leaving him in only his boxers and her in black bikini and a skimpy dark grey bra.

He immediately descended upon her breasts, peppering the tops with kisses and light sucks. He soon trailed his lips down her trim stomach.

He kissed the wet patch once before kissing down her left leg to her ankle, and then up her right leg. She unclasped her bra, revealing her small rosy nipples, which he quickly attached his lips to. While he was occupied with her wondrous tits.

His boxers were tented from his arousal, and she couldn't help but palm his firm member through the fabric. He pulled her to her feet and once again captured her nipple in his mouth. His right hand dipped below her waist and gently pushed her panties to the side, allowing his fingers access to her sopping folds.

Not one to be outdone, Ava parted the hole in the front of his boxers and pulled out his hard member. She teased the engorged head briefly before grasping his cock in long, slow strokes. Every so often she cupped his swollen balls, or gave a few rapid jerks before returning to her slower pace, or added a twist to her strokes.

As she pleasured him, Peter inserted his index finger into her gushing pussy. He soon added his middle finger as well, but despite her wetness acting as a lubricant he could barely fit two fingers into her. "You are even tighter this time Tiger!" he breathed.

She smiled a lustful grin as she traced her thumb over his hard member getting a low moan.

He squeezed one breast and gently bit the other nipple.

"Let's lube you up first, shall we?" She let go of his impressive meat and pulled his boxers off. His dick sprang up once fully released again.

This time he laid on the bed while she kneeled between his legs. She grasped him by the base of his cock and slowly took his swollen head into her mouth. She swept her hair away from her face as she lowered herself onto him. Once she had taken the entirety of his length into her mouth, she took the hand off his cock and placed both hands on his thighs.

Ava then began the blowjob in earnest, bobbing her head up and down his manhood.

After a few minutes of this mind-numbing pleasure he asked if he could return the favor. With an air of reluctance, she ceased her blowjob and lay on top of him, with each of their heads by the others crotch in the sixty-nine position. He pulled her soaked bikini off, revealing her pink pussy. She resumed sucking him off while he delicately parted her folds with his fingers.

His tongue intruded her pussy with the confidence of a man who had made her cum many times before. He flicked around in it, relishing the familiar taste, before searching for her clit in earnest. He judged his progress based on her moans around his cock; he was doing a good job at pleasing his wife. He massaged her firm ass cheeks as he continued to lick her out.

He found her clit quickly enough and latched onto it, flicking away at it before sucking on it hard. Her mouth regrettably left his cock as she screamed into a pillow out of pure bliss. Her thighs clenched around his head as she practically exploded onto his face.

"Oh my, Peter," she said as her orgasm finally began to ebb. Without waiting for a response, she went down on his cock once again with a renewed fervor. Within a couple of minutes he could feel his own climax approaching.

"Fuck, Ava, I'm gonna blow," he warned.

With a loud slurp she allowed most of his dick to leave her mouth except for his purpling head. Using her own spit as lubricant, she jacked him off fiercely and sucked on the head.

Peter buried his head into the soft skin of her ass as his balls tightened, his cock convulsed, and he shot a healthy load into the back of Ava's throat. She swallowed every last drop of his seed and continued stroking and sucking him, milking him for every last drop.

She let go of his dick with a wet _pop_.

He grinned from between her ass cheeks

She smiled at that and moved onto his lap, her back against his chest. Her firm ass pushed against his still stone hard member, which was just waiting for round three. Like an exotic dancer, she rubbed her body against him, shaking her ass against his already stiff manhood. She was teasing him.

She let out a surprised shriek as his hand spanked her ass hard enough to leave a light pink imprint. He followed suit with the other hand on the other cheek, and was soon spanking both cheeks in tandem, causing them to jiggle wondrously against his groin.

Once she could feel his fully erect prick in between her ass cheeks, she changed positions so that she was facing him. Her sopping pussy dripped onto the base of his cock, the head of which was resting against her stomach. Peter dove between her breasts immediately, sucking and licking at her warm flesh.

"I love you, Web Head," she said softly.

Peter smiled, parting her curly hair from her forehead. "I love you too, Tiger."

Without waiting any longer, Ava began to roll her hips against his. They moved in tandem, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. Every jerk of her hips sent pleasure shooting through Peter's cock, while each of his thrusts went deeper and deeper into Ava's pleasure points.

Peter at first held onto her hips to keep her firmly on top of him, but as his lust swept over him he found his hands brushing over the swell of her bosom and cupping her tits.

Ava soon arched her back as his cock hit a particularly sweet spot. She bit her lip to hold back a scream.

She leaned all the way backwards until she could lean on her hands, her tits being thrust out to the world as Peter now dictated the pace. He showed no signs of slowing down to give her a breather, and instead sped up, thrusting up and into her at a breakneck velocity.

She couldn't quite restrain the "Oh Peter!" She said as her orgasm washed over her. Peter made no move to cease or even slow in his ministrations as he now jack hammered into her. Already, Ava could feel another climax rising within her.

Dimly, she wondered if it was possible for Peter to fuck her until she passed out.

She barely noticed that Peter had hooked a leg around hers and had managed to reverse their positions. She was also rather startled to realize that she had been moaning along the lines of "please fuck me harder." She certainly didn't remember Peter being capable of turning her into a sex-starved bimbo the last time they had been intimate. But it was well worth it to her.

She had just mustered up the will to assert her own dominance in this relationship when Peter brushed his finger against her clit, and all was forgotten as she came once again.

Above her, Peter was rather bemused at how his strong and independent wif had become so addicted to his dick. His balls tightened as he felt himself approach his limit.

"Tiger, I'm gonna come."

"You first," he said, grabbing her breasts. He mushed them together and licked between them, as his pace inside her nearly doubled. She screamed her passion out for the world to hear. Her internal muscles clenched, squeezing his manhood with a vice-like grip. The pressure of her pussy around him nearly doubled as she wrapped her legs around his back. His dick erupted, pulsing within her for several long seconds as he continued to pound her insides.

Once he felt that he was finished shooting jet after jet of his load, he pulled out of her. For now, all he wanted was to sleep with his wife as she cuddled next to him.

He had just closed his eyes when he felt a warm mouth wrap around his manhood. He looked down his body to where Ava was steadfastly sucking him off. She caught his eye and returned it with a steely glint in her brown eyes.

A few minutes later Peter had yet another orgasm.

Ava smirked as Peter made a low web and pulled her up with him. They spooned in the web with Peter being on the outside.

Soon the two lovers fell into a deep blissful night sleep...

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights go to Marvel and to Stan Lee! and to Disney!**

 **Well how was this chapter good or bad or ugly, a combination of the three perhaps?**

 **Is there anything I could do better? If so than what.**

 **Please drop a review and or PM me and tell me what you think!**


	108. Almost Nightmare

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; True that romance and passion does help a relationship. I know people steal for different reasons, and I agree Black Cat is more of a rouge than a villain. She has helped Spider Man A LOT in the comics and old TV shows.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Glad you thought it was "Fantastic"!**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: Glad you thought it was ok.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter fell asleep with his wife in his arms as he made a web.

Ava drifted in a dreamless blissful night sleep, Peter on the other hand was not so lucky…

 **(Inside Peter's Head)**

Peter growled in annoyance when he saw a familiar place. He saw Black Spider without his mask, he saw White Spider with his mask, he saw Spider Man, and in the shadows he saw Spider Demon. Spider Demon still gave Peter the chills.

Peter growled in annoyance "What is it this time?! I was hoping for a good night's sleep with MY wife!"

Black Spider chuckled and said "You know Pete that it is amusing seeing you annoyed."

Peter said "Just tell me. I just want to sleep with Ava!"

Black Spider smirked and said "Why? You don't need much sleep anymore."

Peter growled and lashed out. Black Spider quickly got the upper hand and said with amusement "You know anger is what gives me part of my strength. "

An irritated growl could be heard from the darkness in his mind all froze in place. Spider Demon said coldly "You're pissing me off…"

Both parties quickly stopped fighting and went their own ways.

Spider Man chuckled and said "Guess his bark is just as bad has his bite right?"

Peter glared at his cheerful counterpart and said "I can see why you're hated by the villain community and dissed from the hero's. You are too cheerful and annoying!"

Spider Man said "If it was not for me. You would not have had an outlet! I gave you your voice that you lost. I try to cheer others up. If there is no hope, I make up even in the bleakest of moments. True I annoy most. But people have come to respect us."

Peter sighed and said "True." Peter paused confused "Wait! Since when are you and I different?!"

Spider Man shrugged and said "Why did you always talk to yourself? Or why would you stare into the masks' eyes? You made me something you thought you could never be. But you are the most powerful one here."

Peter asked "How can I be?! I just got beat by BS!" **(BS: Black Spider LOL)**

Spider Man said "Peter you are I guess the best term is host. This is **YOUR** body, the spiders bit **YOU.** Not me nor anyone else here. You got the powers. Though big and grumpy has always been dormant in your genes awaiting to wake up." Spider Men gestured towards Spider Demon.

White Spider said to Peter "You see Peter you have all of our personalities. You have your anger but you seldom tap into it and when you do you use just enough to get past. You have Spider Man's humor and his talkative side. You gave me the calm cool and collected and the serious silent type. You gave Spider Demon his DNA. Without you there would be no him. You see Peter we simply represent a part of you, whether it is the usual optimistic or whether it is the frighten little boy or the demon inside us all."

Peter chuckled and said "So you mean if I wanted I could unmake you all?"

Spider Man said "No. You see you literally made yourself a loophole in your mind. We filled the hole. First it was Black Spider, he was the one that refused to give up. He was the one that wanted to fight back against the world. The world hits you, you strike back. When he first got your powers you used him for money. Then when Uncle Ben died you used him to catch the murderer. Then Spider Man was born because you Peter refused to kill."

White Spider said "I came along when you got hitched to White Tiger."

Peter asked "Then should you not even be here? I mean you are no offence nothing."

White Spider said "None taken. You see Peter when you wanted to marry Ava. You wanted to be the best you, you could be. You did not exactly want to be Spider Man, because you were marrying. So you made me the more quiet type, so you would annoy her less."

Peter gave a "hmmmm…"

 **Sometime later…..**

Peter looked down he saw his body resting against Ava's. He smiled at the view he could see himself and Ava snuggling in the web. Ava was clinging to his body.

A voice said "You know Peter she will die long before you."

"Shut Up! Let me enjoy the moment with my wife!" Peter snarled.

Black Spider said "Will you love her the same now as you will in a hundred years? Face it all Ava can naturally live is maybe a hundred and twenty!"

Peter said "I will love her more and more each and every day!"

Black Spider smirked and said "When she is old, and wrinkled when she is nearly blind and helpless will you love her then?"

Peter said "I ill love her and protect her! I always have and always will!"

Black Spider said "You will most lily out live everyone you know. Your children will grow old and die. You will see nations rise and fall. You will see generations come and go. You will wish for death but death will not be find you. You go to death's door but she will not have you."

Peter snarled and said "There are ways for me to die…:

Black Spider smirked and said "Yes, but when you are about to die we can take over with or without your permission. When you are in danger your instincts will fight. Besides if you die then villains can take over."

Peter gave a growl but knew deep down Black Spider was right. He would have very little to live for once Ava and his children die. Death seemed like a sweet drink yet just out of reach. A tempting desire but impossible to achieve.

Black Spider whispered in Peter's ear "I will be here when you fall and once you are broken I will not let go…"

Peter said nothing to Black Spider. He simply looked at the form of his sleeping wife. He felt tears threatening to stream down his face.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the right go to Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me what you thought of the chapter or if you want to have a suggestion for a future chapter!**


	109. Good Moring Interrupted

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; I was trying to be original, but apearntly not. To be honest I lack foresight with the healing factor and it got carried away...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; How long will Ava live? Until she dies, or until time ends. As far as magic goes I don't think Doctor Strange will help. But I do have idea...**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: Glad you thought it was awesome.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter woke with his wife in his arms as he made a web. He remembered the dream, vision, or whatever it was that happened last night. He felt mentally drained and exhausted. He knew he would have to talk to Ava about "this". He really wanted to be with her, but like Wolverine he would outlive most of his family. Ava rolled over and asked with a yawn "Sleep well?"

Peter chuckled nervously and said "Yeah I did."

Ava cut a few strands of webbing making Peter fall to the ground with a thud. Ava smirked at her husband who hit the ground ungracefully. Ava asked "Is little Pete ok?"

Peter smirked and webbed Ava and pulled her down to him.

Ava started with a slow kiss but it quickly grew passionate. Peter cupped her already bare ass making her moan into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and Ava won that one.

Without warning the door swung up.

Petra heard a loud thud and forgot about Peter and Ava being together. When she got up there she saw Ava and Peter kissing and groping each other she could smell sex pheromones in the air she quickly grew wet until a venomous spine stuck into the wood above her head by an inch. " **GET OUT!** " two voices said at once. She quickly got out of there before her already bad luck turned worse.

 **(Time Skip…)**

About ten minutes later after a cold shower Petra and everyone else was at the table eating breakfast. Peter was in a bad mood. Ava had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Sam turned on the TV and it was on a news channel the reporter said "Last night there was a multiple homicide at what appeared an abandoned warehouse. But the warehouse was full of drugs, weapons and other illegal items. Wilson Fisk **,** Joseph aka the Hammerhead were among the dead. Police say-" Petra shut off the TV.

Petra said "I should have gone out last night maybe i-"

Peter growled in annoyance and said "If you would have saved Wilson he would have gone free. He is the Kingpin of crime. Hammerhead in a villain you cannot change. Besides I don't think there was anything you, me or anyone else who could have stopped it."

Petra asked "Peter you went out last night…"

Peter said "Yes Spider Man and I went out yesterday we spoke with Logan and Steve. And we saved a cat burglar you might know."

Aiden arched an eyebrow and asked "Who?"

Peter said "Black Cat."

Petra blushed just slightly.

Peter smirked but did not torment her, though he half wanted to in order to get revenge for earlier that morning.

Ava asked "Isn't she the one that you told me about who moved to France?"

Peter sighed and leaned back "The one in the same."

After saying that the Ultimate's communicators went off, Nicolas Fury's hologram appeared and said to them "Come to the Tri Carrier." Then she left. Nicole was never much for asking. They were ordered to go meaning they had to go.

Peter smirked and said "Looks like you kids need to train…" He grabbed Ava by the waist and placed her in his lap and said "I think Ava and I will do just fine without **anyone** in the house."

Ava blushed but only slightly, but she was excited to have some time with her man so soon. She was not complaining.

Then Fury's face appeared again and said "That includes Spider **MAN** too as well as the other White Tiger!"

"Hahaha!" Sam laughed at the couple. She thought it was funny, but when she saw a glint in Peter's eye she knew it was too late.

Peter growled and said Fury "Why should I? You have no jurisdiction over me, I am from another world, anther realm. I came here 'cause my… acquaintance needed medical attention. I thought it might send us home, but the Parker Charm said otherwise."

Fury said glaring with her one eye "Just get up here. We would like to run a few tests and ask a few questions."

Peter said with malice in his voice "You do realize I am even more of a rebel then Spider Girl right?"

Fury said "Just get up here and it would make things easier on you and your wife."

Peter said in a annoyed, frustrated, and angry tone "Very well. I can't fly though." Peter lied his suit still has the jet boot, but he forgets about those since it was more natural to web sling and it was a habit to web sling then to fly using jet boots.

Fury said "The Tri Carrier is flying at a level where Spider Girl should be able to jump to the ship.

Peter said "We will be there."

Fury gave them a nod and the hologram disappeared.

Peter said "Come on let's not keep Fury waiting."

Soon they all were dressed (in civilian clothes) and they walked out of the door. They walked towards school, though it was still summer. A few minutes later they made it to the school and they changed in the alley. After that they ran along the roof tops or flew till they were in range to jump.

 **(Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later….)**

Spider Man was in the weight room they slowly added weight to see his top weight. Spider Man however had a different idea. He saw how much weight he was holding it was around twelve or fifteen tons, he said "Ok it's getting too heavy!" He lied through a strained voice.

Fury said "Impressive twenty tons, you are over twice as strong than your counterpart."

Spider Man acted tired and said through panting breathes "Ok… so, so, now… What?"

Fury said "Take five then it's time for speed training then endurance training."

Spider Man growled and said "You mean testing?"

Fury said with her voice cold "Looks like you can start running now."

Spider Man growled but nodded.

 **(Time Skip: Five Minutes Later…"**

Fury's voice went over the PA system "We are going o start you out slow and slowly build up speed until either you fall off or we reach max speed."

Spider Man said "I am quick in short bursts allowing me to dodge bullets even after they have been fired. That with my spider sense."

Fury said annoyed "Just run Mr. Parker."

They slowly built up speed from zero slowly increasing to seventy miles an hour. Fury whispered to Connors "How fast was Petra?"

Connors replied and said "Her maximum sustained speed was eighty miles an hour."

Spider Man knew he was running near a hundred she a decided it was fast enough so a he allowed himself to take a fall. He did not want anyone knowing his full potential. Spider Man fell off the over sized treadmill and simply laid on the ground acting tired. Well if he was honest he was still tired and it was getting hard to control his powers and his anger, maybe a nap would do him good.

Fury called through the PA system and asked "Do you think you are done? Get back on the treadmill and start running till you can't run anymore!"

Spider Man really wanted to shut her up. She was worse than Nick Fury from his world!

Spider Man got on the treadmill and they put the speed at one hundred miles an hour. Spider Man's "top" speed was one hundred and twenty five miles an hour.

Spider Man was on the treadmill going a hundred miles an hour for about ninety minutes before once again taking the fall.

Fury's voice came through the PA system once again and said "You have gone three times longer than Spider Girl's time and record."

Spider Man took off his mask and kept his current form, but allowed Peter to take over. Peter said "Ok so I will hit the showers then I am crashing for a fifteen minute power nap."

Peter was walking towards the exit but Fury said "We still have a few more tests to run."

Peter growled and said "Than have Petra run them and multiply by two and three!" He would have shoved pass a male but not so with a female, he walked around her.

 **(Time Skip: Five Minutes Later…)**

Peter was in the shower, he made it a cool but not a cold shower. He was already hot and sweaty from the workout, not because he was sweating **from** the workout but **for** the workout. If he did not sweat then that would have raised eyebrows. That was not a good idea.

He took a longer shower than normal letting the water wash away some blood stains.

About thirty minutes later he put his Spider suit one. Once again it was the dark crimson red and the dark navy blue colored Spider Man suit. The lenses of the suit had a gold hue and were reflective.

Spider Man walked out of the shower room and was walking down one of the hall ways where the LMDs training was… or at least where it was in his world's Tri Carrier.

When he got there the mostly female Ultimate were training. Spider Man could not help but watch Spider Girl's performance. She was more agile than he was when he was her age, though he had more strength. Spider Girl seemed to have something else different than he did, but he could not place it…

A few minutes later their training was done. Spider Man gave them a nod as they were walking and as he was going in. They were planning on going to the showers but when Spider Man walked the plan changed.

Spider Man set up the LMDs to a few of his favorite sparing partners Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawk Eye, Iron Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Power Man, Nova (male), White Tiger (male) Agent Venom, Scarlet Spider, Arachnid Kid, Iron Spider (male). He then had to make a few because they did not have any records of them he made the Winter Solider, Kaine, Cloak, Dagger, Rhino, Ka Zar, and Zabu. He set the training on max level and smirked under the mask.

The fight was on!

Spider Man chose to take out the long ranged members first meaning Iron Man, Iron Spider, Hawk Eye, Dagger, and Thor. He shot twin lines of taser weds at the two Iron heroes briefly stunning them. Then he blitzed them with super speed and attacked. He used his super strength along with his sticking abilities to pull out the arc reactor out of first Iron Man and then Iron Spider.

Then his spider sense went off. He barely dodged an arrow fired from Hawk Eye. He did a back flip and landed and the wall. He looked down at the scene below him. But did not have time to do much he needed to move! He shot some webbing to the other side of the room and got over there. Where he was, was now dented by Mjolnir Thor's hammer. Spider Man said "I thought LMDs were unable to duplicate **ALL** things like strength, speed-" He had dodge some daggers made up of light. When he jumped down he barely had time to catch Captain America's shield. He used the shield to block an attack from Thor. It sent a shockwave that knocked everyone back and away, all but Spidey who was sticking to the floor using his powers. He threw the shield and it bounced off walls and it took out Hawk Eye, and Black Widow, but before it could rebound to him Hulk smashed it to the ground.

Spider Man was half tempted to pull out is claws and even up the fight, though he thought better of it. He knew he was being watched.

His spider sense went off to an invisible threat. He blocked a few and then he grabbed something out of the air then slammed it into the ground. He gave a solid jab and the LMD came into view. He stood up and got into a unique fighting stance. He waited until Scarlet Spider was in range then he used a blitzkrieg move. He used his superior speed and strength to overwhelm the LMD. He defeated the traitor from his world.

Spider sense he barely got out of the way from the horn of Rhino! Then Nova shot his beams. Spider Man was getting strained because he had to focus on pulling punches otherwise he's kill a normal man, but in this case he was pulling punches because he did not want his strength known. He shot some organic webbing but 'missed' his target. Captain America dodged it. Spider Man shot a few more web lines and it hit the other side of the room. The training room was one giant web. Without the other Spiders Spider Man was in his element. Even Hulk well the LMD of Hulk was having a hard time moving. It was extremely sticky and Captain America was stuck as well as nearly everyone else. Wolverine was able to carefully cut through the webbing. Spider Man crawled along the ceiling then he pounced while in midair he shot a few web balls and that was enough to slow make this LMD to step in the web. Spider Man then duck under a wild swing and counted with a kick to the throat. The LMD was disabled and went back into its original state.

The training room timed out because the LMDs stopped moving for an extended amount time. Spider Man barely broke a sweat. He was about to leave but quickly decided to remove the webbing so that SHIELD and anyone else could not try to duplicate it. He thought _"Maybe I can give Petra the formula to simulate organic webbing…"_ Spider Man walked out of the room.

Fury was waiting for him she asked "Those were some interesting choices in sparing partners…"

Spider Man growled and said "The villains are too easy. If you want to be the beast than you have to beat the best, that and I still have a grudge against Aiden."

Fury said "You are permitted to leave."

Spider Man said coldly "I do not need your permission for anything."

Fury sighed and said "I am sorry…"

Spider Man asked "For what?"

"I heard your story." Fury explained.

Spider Man said "I know I destroyed the rest of the cameras and bugs in the house. I kept that one and simply covered it in webbing when I wanted to say something more private."

Fury growled, but then smirked this kid was just as if not more resourceful that Petra.

Spider Man asked "Where is Spider Girl and **my** White Tiger?"

Fury said "Probably in the shower room."

Spider Man sighed, if it was only his wife then he might surprise her in the shower. If it was only Petra, then it would be similar to seeing Jessica Drew a female clone of himself except for the fact the Jessica knew everything he knew and had his memory it was awkward being a girl with a boy's memories. What was worse was when she was in a spider's heat and Peter at first was against helping her, but since the "I am you" speech and how she knew his secrets she was able to black mail him into helping her. They were close or were until she was killed. Seeing Petra was different, Jessica dyed her hair black not long after she and Peter grew close. When Peter saw Petra he saw himself well almost he knew she had a different life but still.

A few minutes later Peter was once again pacing on the ceiling waiting for something to happen, he still wanted to beat Aiden up, well Black Spider did anyway. He felt someone walking on the metal floor he jumped down and tackled….

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee, and to Disney!**

 **Well that was one chapter two chapter in twenty four hours? That is not too bad. The next update I do will be " _The New Warriors_ " in my other account " _winner123"_**

 **Who do you think he pounced on? Or more like who do you want him to pounce on? ;)**

 **How was this chapter please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them. Please leave a review and or PM**


	110. Good Luck or not

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Petra does not have ALL, but most. Peter was stronger by as few tons, but Petra had more agility and flexibility. Peter is slightly faster, but Petra is a hair quicker. They both have a spider sense, but Petra's is a microsecond faster than Peter's. Peter climbs walls by micro hairs from 'Spider-Man' the movie (2002). Petra however climbs walls by in layman's term "electrostatic force" by the comic's version. I made this slight difference between them because they are 1 unique and 2 men generally have more hair.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Yeah I think I know a way to make Ava Peter's equal in life span.**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: Well this is set before any of the Academy students came.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter was on the ceiling when he felt someone walking on the metallic floor. He waited then he pounced down on top of…

Peter landed on top of White Tiger (Ava) and he also tackled Spider Girl but that was on accident. Peter said once he pinned his wife down "Got ya!" Then he snuggled down.

White Tiger wished she did not have her mask on at the time, if she didn't then she would have been able to get out, i.e. by distracting him. But right now Peter was more than happy to keep her pinned under his body, not that she minded too much.

Petra was tackled also but she managed not to get caught. And that was partly due to her spider powers. She would have found this funny if she was not so close, Petra would have left but she and Ava where going to talk with Peter. But now the plan seemed to change.

Peter would have loved to have gone a little further but he knew now was not the time, after he pinned Ava he got off her in three minutes. Peter gave Ava a goofy grin that he knew she could not stay mad at or mad at with for very long, then he said "Missed you…" His voice turned into a low purr not caring if anyone heard.

Ava took off her mask and tried to glare at Peter but she was unable to. She thought _"Why does he have to be too cute?!"_ Ava said as sternly as she could "You won't be getting lucky anytime time soon Mr. Parker!" She turned her back and went to walk away, but she literally walked into Peter.

Peter smirked and said "Are you sure about that?"

Ava growled but it had no heat in it which only caused Peter's smile to grow.

Petra chose to interrupt before things went one way or another. She took off her mask and said "Umm We were looking for you Peter…"

Peter arched an eyebrow and asked turning to Ava "Really? You know all you had to do was call my name and I would been there…" Peter was being a lot more flirtatious than normal.

Ava just had to smirk though she hated being pampered, but she also loved him for it. She knew she had his heart, and everything that came with it then a thought that spoiled the mood entered into her head _"Maybe he only loves me as a replacement for his **first** wife!"_

Peter noticed the mood change immediately, he asked "Ava you alright?" Is there anything I can do?"

Ava shook her head and said trying to reassure Peter "No nothing is wrong just had some things running through my head."

Peter was not convinced because he knew Ava from his world for nearly a decade and half of that was in a cabin in the woods. He knew Ava very well and he knew she was not telling him something, but he knew it might be for the best, though both of them agreed not to keep secrets from each other, but that has not truly worked.

Peter turned to Petra and asked "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Peter smelled the air and he could smell Ava, but when he got closer to Petra and further away from Ava the scent grew stronger. Peter growled unintentionally, he thought he smell Petra on Ava but it just clicked to him what they might have. He shook his head and thought trying to calm himself down _"Ok, Ok, Calm down Peter, they were just washing the other's back nothing wrong there."_ But Peter could smell more than that. Peter asked Petra "Did you and Ava shower together?"

Both Petra and Ava turned beet red.

Peter growled then shook his head and said "Sorry I am not trying to growl, one of the other guys ain't happy, but one of the others would not mind having a threesome. I have to clear my find." Peter turned to leave he was walking away and his suit seemed to spread across his body like a thick white tar. The suit changed to a very, very dark red and a very, very dark blue. The mask's lenses had a red hue making it almost pink, but it was no laughing matter anyone could tell the anger seething from him. People even the ones with non super senses could literally smell him down the hall. His pheromones caused most to stay far away from him, but it made some of the males (Aiden) want to fight. Spider Man was walking down the hall when Aiden was waiting for him. Spider Man snarled at the sight of him. Aiden put on his mask and said "I do believe you owe me a sparring match…"

Spider Man growled and simply used his arm like a base ball bat and he swung knocking Aiden into the wall. He snarled and said "Leave me alone!"

Aiden put on his mask and said "I don't think so…" He went to attack. He lunged at Spider Man, but while in midair Spider Man moved too quick and he appeared behind him then Spider Man proceeded to slam him into the metal floor. He stepped on the back of White Tiger's neck and said "I could put a rogue cat to sleep you know?" Spider Man got off him and turned his back on the furious White Tiger.

White Tiger silently lunged at Spider Man, but due to poor foresight White Tiger forgot about spider sense. Big mistake. Spider Man usually would have caught him or something, but he was in the mood to pumble just about anyone and anything. He swung using a lot of spider strength. He hit White Tiger in the just sending him flying down the hall. Spider Man hit Aiden in the chest. He felt a few pops. White Tiger was not expecting this when a pounced at Spider Man. He felt a searing pain in his chest then the next he remembered was Spider Man standing over him with his shadow blocking all light around him. He was stuck in the shadow. Spider Man pick White Tiger up and growled "I simple want to be alone. Got that?"

Aiden weakly nodded his head.

Spider Man growled in annoyance he picked up White Tiger and quickly dashed to the infirmary where he dropped Aiden on one of the beds then he quickly checked him over with his spider sense. Aiden had no major damage just a cracked sternum, and a very mild concussion. He gave Aiden some sedatives and wrapped him up in webbing. He left Aiden in the infirmary.

Spider Man felt a lot calmer now. He smirked under his mask and thought almost happily _"Well we finally got the show down, down. I hope he learns not to make a spider mad! Wish he could have been more difficult though."_

Spider Man jumped off the deck of the Tri Carrier knowing he was being followed by a few small spy drones.

Spider Man shot most of the drones with dense web balls.

He was web slinging when he stopped at Central Park. He looked thought he heard something that he knew he heard before, it has been a very long time since he lost he heard it. He used his spider sense to sweep the area and in the trees near the center of the wooded area. He landed on top of the tree. His spider sense went off he then simply fell to the ground and landed on his feet. Then it began to rain nuts. Spider Man face palmed and said "Doreen Greene."

Squirrel Girl looked down from the tree with an army of twenty squirrels. Squirrel Girl asked "Spider Girl?"

Spider Man said calmly "No, I am Spider **Man**."

Squirrel Girl asked "Why have I never seen you before?"

Spider Man said "I am not from around here. I had to come otherwise an acquaintance would have died."

Squirrel Girl climbed down the tree and asked "Why are you here?"

Spider Man asked with a chuckle "Here as in with you, or here as in, here in these parts?"

Squirrel Girl said "The first one."

Spider Man said "I was web slinging then I heard something thought I recognized so I checked it out."

Squirrel Girl nodded her head and her bushy squirrel tail twitched.

Spider Man asked Squirrel Girl "Hey Squirrel Girl, we may need more heroes want tojoin?"

"Really? Me? Do you really want me?!" Squirrel Girl asked with nervousness, fear and excitement all in her voice.

Spider Man said "Yes, you and you bushy tailed friends." He smirked under his mask when she began to dance and jump up and down in joy. One of the squirrels gave him a nut. He accepted it knowing that if he rejected it, it would have been an insult.

Squirrel Girl asked "Are you going to be there?"

Spider Man sighed and said "No, I have to get back home soon. I will be here for awhile longer but I still need to go home." He thought to himself _"Though this world is rather nice… But I need to get back to Nick and give him a status report. Maybe I can send Wolverine, Captain America and Black Panther over the portal. No I can't I have to protect them, all of them."_ Peter knew there was no real win for him. Spider Man thought _"Maybe I can go home… **NO** I have no home. Any place with Ava is home. If she is happy here than I guess I can stay for her sake."_

Black Spider thought back _"And I can get that Black Cat's –"_

Peter cut him off and said _"Watch your tongue Black!"_

Squirrel Girl interrupted their thoughts and asked "So when do I go?"

Spider Man sighed knowing that Fury won't be too happy.

 **(Time Skip)**

Peter was walking towards the detainment cells. The video showed that Aiden DID in fact attack Peter first, but since Peter injured Aiden and he would be unable to go on any mission for at least a week Fury was furious.

Peter was for to take off his suit, and he felt naked without it. HE gave the suit to his wife for her to wear while he was unable to wear it himself. Peter was escorted by nearly all armed personnel towards the holding cells. Black Spider wanted nothing to do with them and wanted them dead. But Peter simply said to wait.

Nicole was furious that Spider Man hit Aiden and took him out of commission, then he had the balls to leave with permission then he brought back a stranger, though the stranger was what she was looking for, for a new team.

Nicole had Spider Man strip down to his undergarments which he luckily wore a pair of long johns. Peter gave his suit to Ava and would not have it any other way.

They locked Peter in a state of the arc prison cell. They were telling him how the light would absorb powers it worked on Iron First, White Tiger and Nova (even with her helmet) and others. They shackled then Peter to the wall. Peter asked "Could this hold back Wolverine?"

One lead guard said "We cannot confirm or deny that."

Peter said "So he can escape .Good."

Once the guards left, Peter shot webbing on the only camera that could see him, he grew another pair of arms and used a claw to pick the locks. It took powers and magic not genetics. He pressed against the force field and hit hurt a lot. He growled and looked around there was nothing to use at least to the human eye. He shut his eyes and used his spider sense to hopefully find a weak spot, but to no avail.

Peter shut his eyes and counted in his head _"One….. Two….. **Three**!" _ He used all of his strength but all it was hurl him across the cell and into the wall. The force field rippled but quickly went back to its original state. Peter said to himself "Ok Spider Demon, do your stuff."

Peter transformed into Spider Demon. Spider Demon was at this time twelve feet tall and about four feet in girth. Spider Demon raised all sex arms and smashed them into the force field full force. He used his feet to stick to the ground in case of being blown away. Spider Demon broke the force field with a single swing. Spider Demon growled and forced Peter back out.

Peter tore through his long johns and now he was in his birthday suit. He made some clothing made of webs and he used his camouflage ability to hide in plain sight while he used his partially cold blooded tendency to hide from infrared vision.

Peter made it to Petra's room and he barrowed a Spidey suit from her. He put it on and he could smell her scent in the mask it was going to get him wild if he was not careful.

He snuck out and went to look for Ava his wife….

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the right go to Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me what you thought of the chapter or if you want to have a suggestion for a future chapter!**


	111. Blending in into the Fight

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Neither did I, this was an unexpected to even me! I knew I was going to mess with Peter's morning, but everything else? I did not know where it was going until after I posted the chapter. Thisd story is called "Unexpected" for a numerous reasons.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; I never said they were a "lesbian thing"... All I said was he smelt them on each other, but they share a room, they do laundry together. Peter could have been wrong, _OR_ he might be on the money. If Ava cheated it would be with his counterpart, which in a sense is himself.**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: Well I am unsure of what the future holds for Squirrel Girl.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

Spider Man went on a man hunt, well more like a wife hunt, forget it he was looking for Ava! Spider Man was able to sneak out to the Tri Carrier's deck, but there was one problem… They were thousands of feet above New York! If he used a web parachute than they were notice him right away. If he had his own suit, he would have had jet boots, or the armor would have absorbed all of the force behind the fall. But no he was only dressed in Petra's Spider Girl suit! It was still made of spandex! At least Peter and Petra are close to the same size otherwise it might have caused a even bigger problem. Peter swallowed and mentally prepared himself for the drop, Spider Demon could easily survive the drop, but once on the street even in camouflage Spider Demon is big, besides once he is down there then once Peter takes over again he would once again be naked as the day he was born, granted that he could make it look like he had clothes on, but Peter was a little too modest for that, ok he was way too modest to walk around New York butt naked! Though he has seen pretty strange things in New York as Spider Man!

Spider Man literally took a leap of faith and free fell down to the Concrete Jungle known as New York City.

Spider Msn fell for the first ten seconds belly down arms and legs spread, palms down, to add as much air resistance as he plausibly could to slow he speed as much as he could. He made a wing glide suit once he thought he was far enough away from the Tri Carrier. He webbed between his ankles and wrists with webbing, similarly to the flying squirrels' extra skin used for gliding. Using this 'winged' suit Spider Man slowed down greatly and was partially able to control his flight. Spider Man angled himself between two buildings still in his camouflage. He was gliding down Broad Way. Spider Man landed on a building enough to slightly dent the steel frame of the widow seal, but hardly anything too noticeable. Spider Man crawled down and landed in a alley on the south side of the building. Spider Man took off his borrowed mask and Peter muttered to himself "This suit is really too tight!" Peter focused and he was able to change the color and texture of the suit to a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a tight long black sleeved workout shirt, he made the red socks a pair of black socks, he quickly changed his mind and took off the socks, once they left his touch they were once again red. He stuffed them into his pocket. Peter looked into the mirror and knew they would be looking for him. But he need to change into real clothes before he could do much else.

Peter went to the nearest store and picked up the cheapest clothes he could find that could fit him loosely. Peter bought a thin black cotton short sleeved T Shirt. He also bought a pair of baggy light blue pair of jeans with holes in the knees. He bought a pair of white socks and a pair of steel toed boots. He bought a pair of dark sunglasses and a New York Giants baseball style hat. He went to the bathroom to change and he altered his appearance. He gave himself olive colored skin similar to Ava's skin tone, but slightly lighter. He gave himself Black Spider's body and the loose clothing now fit almost perfect, maybe a little tight. He gave himself jet black hair and green eyes. He removed all the freckles and gave himself a spider tattoo on his left forearm. Peter looked himself over in the mirror and smiled, he looked **good**! Peter said to himself "I hope Ava loves the new look! Why haven't I tried this before?" He shrugged and left the bathroom and the store.

Peter was using his spider sense to scan for Ava and maybe Petra or anyone else from the gang. Peter felt to danger to himself or towards his wife. He focused harder and still could not find Ava. Peter disguised a growl as a sigh. He felt his spider sense slightly tingle, he now knew he was being watched carefully. Peter acted as if he did not notice, he used his spider sense to try to find the cause of this, but to no avail, or at least not right away. Peter bent down to pick up something from the ground, he actually found a hundred dollar bill. He mused to himself _"Maybe I can buy myself a leather jacket and gloves to match. Leather is tough and strong."_ Peter knew of a biker's shop on this side of New York, it was just a couple of blocks away. He was already heading in that direction anyways. Several minutes later his spider sense stopped tingling and he was at the biker's shop, he bought a pair of thin black leather gloves. He also bought a leather zip up leather jacket with a spider on the back. Peter ditched the Giants hat and replaced it with a bandana he bought two one silk the other a mixture of cotton, polymer and a few other things. Peter knew that bandanas could also be used as tourniquets, one was black and red, the other was a American Flag. Peter payed for it all and left. It was more than the hundred dollars he found but he had more than enough money, especially since Black Spider took a lot of money from the abandoned warehouse. Peter looked at himself now and he thought he looked great now, the leather compliments Benjamin "Black" Bannister's physique.

Peter clad in black leather and denim jeans. If you did not know Peter before you could not have known this guy. Heck even if you knew Peter this guy was completely different in physique, different clothing style, Peter put up the 'tough guy' act, and he walked with swagger. The only way you would know if it was Peter was if you know Black Spider, but even then Peter made sure to make himself different from himself. Peter also changed his scent by using a few pheromones, he was careful to avoid using a few types such as; fear, anger, lust, among other things he used a little bit of a pheromone that caused pleasure, and he used a little of a pheromone that caused humans to laugh, but this only worked when people were very, very close, touching close. It was more than enough to mask his scent. Peter focused on his DNA and hid his arachnid DNA in his semi dormant "X Gene". Even if SHIELD had his DNA they would be unable to track Peter, Spider Man, Black Spider, Spider Demon or any other alter ego he had.

Peter found something in his spider sense he quickly walked towards it. He made it there in no record time. He saw White Tiger (Ava), White Tiger (Aiden), Spider Girl, Power Girl, Nova, Iron Fist and Squirrel Girl battling the Dangerous Seven. It was made of Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Kraven the hunter, Beetle, Carnage, Venom, Kaini, and Doctor Octopus. The heroes were losing. The only ones who were standing a chance were Spider Girl and White Tiger (Ava). Peter knew head wise that his wife would be safe because of the indestructible suit she was wearing. The others did not have the luxury of that. White Tiger (Ava) was using her web shooters like a pro. He saw a pumpkin bomb go off and it sent Whit Tiger (Ava) and Spider Girl flying. Peter said to himself "Screw the secrete identity!" He bull rushed the villains from behind, he was going to kill and get this over with. He snuck up behind them he first shot a venomous spine and hit Kraven at the base of his skull breaking both the spinal cord and venoming him killing Kraven instantly.

When Kraven fell in a heap the villains turned around to see a civilian wearing leather and military boots. Beetle flew towards him in hopes of catching him and using him as a hostage. The heroes were distracted and nervous at the mysterious death of Kraven. No one recognized him not even Ava. When Beetle got close enough Peter allowed him to pick him up. While in the air Peter used his super human strength to rip off the helmet of Beetle, to his surprise this was just a drone, a robot. He shot some acid inside to destroy it from the inside out. The drone dropped him and Peter fell, he made it look like he fell on his back but it was just an act.

Venom and Carnage looked at the other and gave a wicked grin. Peter asked "So who is underneath the symbiote'?" The symbiote' villains revealed their faces, one was Mary Jane, and the other was Eddie Brock. Peter said "Never mind I see now…" Peter was actually afraid, if the symbiote touched him he feared they would add his powers and memories to the symbiote. Peter asked Spider Girl "Do you have any ice webbing or fire webbing?!"

Spider Girl was still too stunned to answer, but she was able to shake her head no.

Peter growled he could not kill his old childhood friend, but carnage was too dangerous to let live! Then he remembered that Spider Woman was a symbiote hero. Eddie however was a different story.

Spider Girl got back to her feet and said "Come on MJ fight it! I know you are stronger than this!"

Carnage laughed evilly and shot red and black spines and Spider Girl was barely able to dodge. Carnage said "I like the power!"

Peter said "Ock I am going to kill you…" Peter called out "Ock where are you, you cowardly yellow snake?"

Doc Ock fled the scene, Peter snarled he wanted to get him! But he was unable to. Peter looked at the remaining fighters mainly the two Goblins.

Peter let his claws slowly grow out, it dripped with green venom.

Hobgoblin ginned an evil smile and crackled and said "Hahahaha looks like we have a real hero here! Hahahaha"

Peter growled and he said "I'm no hero…."

Peter rushed over and he broke Hobgoblin's orange arm at the elbow. Peter's spider sense went off as Hobgoblin turned on fire. Peter refused to let go though he could feel the heat, it would have melted his skin, but his healing factor kept his skin in place, though it burned and hurt like hell! The healing factor heals not remove pain, he could feel all of the agonizing pain. Black Spider took over well Benjamin "Black" Bannister did. Benjamin snarled in anger and pain and he jerked to arm up at an impossible angle breaking it at the shoulder, he kicked in the knee making go to a gross angle making Nova faint. Benjamin's spider sense went off, but he refused to let go of his prey. He felt a razor bat cut deep into his side. Benjamin was force to let go, but not before paralyzing Hobgoblin with his stingers.

Green Goblin growled in rage and said "You killed him!"

Benjamin said coldly "I did not kill him."

Green Goblin threw more razor bats, but Benjamin was able to dodge them, he may not be as flexible as Peter or Spider Man, but he was still by far more flexible than a normal human. He duck under one but was forced to jump over another at the same time. He had to twist his spine and body to dodge more. He rushed at Green Goblin, but not before webbing Hobgoblin down for reinsurance. This Green Goblin was far more skilled and powerful than the one from his world. It was not helping the fact he had to dodge razor bats coming in on him from all angles. Benjamin got angry and he shat a net made up of corrosive webbing and it immediately caused dysfunction for the little armored weapon. Green Goblin took this time to use a pumpkin grenade and threw it at the feet of the hero. Benjamin was too fast for that track he webbed the grenade to Goblin's hand. The pumpkin grenade was powerful enough to take off his hand completely and send Goblin flying several yards away. Benjamin stalked towards his injured prey.

The group was really too busy trying to fight Venom and Carnage, but even the symbiote villains had to stop fighting and look at the brawl.

Green Goblin was beaten. Benjamin was standing above him. They saw Green Goblin's lips move, but were to far away to hear what was said. Green Goblin stood up and slowly changed into Norman Osborne. Benjamin looked unimpressed. Green Goblin discretely pressed a button and held out a hand. Peter took a step back. They saw the change in demeanor immediately. They heard Goblin say "Godspeed-" out of nowhere the Goblin's glider came and it had spear like points on the end of them. Peter felt this coming and did a back flip and land on the side of a lamp post. Norman said "Oh no…" The he was killed by his own machine. He looked at Peter with pleading eyes. Peter turned his back and walked away and Norman's body went limp, Green Goblin and Norman Osborne were no more.

During the fight the Venom symbiote left Eddie. Mary Jane gained control of her symbiote. She and Petra shared a embrace.

Peter looked down his clothes were a mess, his clothes were torn and cut and burned, they were bloody, grimy and gritty. Peter groaned "And I just paid for these!"

Moments later SHIELD agents came and took away the dead bodies and villains.

Nicole said when she saw Peter "I need to speak with you." She looked at the group and said "All of you…"

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights got Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **How was this chapter, it is a little longer than some of the chapters in this story. I hope I did not go too graphic, but this _IS_ rated "M" so… yeah… .**

 **Please leave a review and tell me how I did and what I could do better in the next chapter, and what would you like to see in the next chapter, let me know by leave a review or by PMing me. I have yet to think of the next chapter for this story. I have to update two other stories before I can update this one again.**

 **The next story I will be updating is " New Warriors" it is by " _winner123"_ it is a Ultimate Spider Man crossover with Kung Fu Panda. Then after that I will be updating " One thing leads to another" also by " _winner123"_ please check them out.**

 **Death Fury out!**


	112. Captured and Leaving

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; a little shocked and surprised? Me too.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Peter kill? Not everything is as it seems. Yes Peter will become himself again.**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: No more waiting... until next time/**

 _There's a slight difference between fate and destiny; fate will occur no matter what while destiny must be carried through on your own._

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Nicole said while she glared at Peter with a look of hate and disgust "I need to speak with you." She looked at the group and said "All of you…"

Peter felt his danger sense go off Peter slowly and discreetly went into a defensive stance. There was either danger at a distance or a light danger nearby or plausible potential danger, Peter said "I am not sure what you are planning Fury, but my danger sense is not too happy…"

Fury gave a nod.

Peter said with a serious tone "I will not be captured, I will fight, I've been captured before and it's not happening again." Peter finished with a growl.

Fury said "All I want to do is talk…"

Peter swung behind him and he it an agent with an invisibility cloak. Peter snarled and said "Fury, I am going to tell you a secret." Peter gave a slight pause and said "We all have our demons, we all have own darkness within us. Some is more tangible and visible than others…"

Fury was intrigued and asked with her eye brow raised "What do you mean?"

Peter smirked and said "Perhaps it is better that I show you…" Peter shut his eyes for three seconds and when he opened with the once warm blue eyes were now a fiery reddish orange, Peter at the same time grew four or five inches and gained forty five maybe fifty pounds. Peter licked his lips and when he removed his tongue he had two to three inch fangs.

Benjamin "Black" Bannister now stood in front of Nicole and the other SHIELD agents. Ben said "Peter Parker and I are different. We may share the same body but we truly could not be more opposed to each other. The only thing that we agree on is White Tiger. Even then we disagree on how we should protect her. You see Fury, Hulk and Bruce Banner share a body and they are completely different, same with Ghost Rider and Jonny Blaze. The same goes for Parker and I."

Fury thought about pulling her gun out, but Ben had other ideas when he sad "I would not touch the gun of yours. If you touch it, you would be armed and I would kill you."

Fury moved her one good eye slightly and Ben noticed this and he growled and said "I saw that Fury. I am sure you are wondering who or what killed all of those people in the abandoned warehouse. I did, there were only three people who survived, or should I say let live? Myself, a cat burglar, and a man with family, everyone else died. Long before the cops got there I tipped them off."

For a brief moment Peter's eyes flashed but were quickly consumed by the red eyes.

White Tiger (Ava) growled, she loved Peter, she liked Black's body, but she hated Black Spider's cocky attitude and he kills quicker than Wolverine ever has. Sometimes she wishes life was more simple. She wished she had Peter to herself, and only to herself. She began to think thoughts of perhaps Peter **is** being faithful, but the other she highly doubt it, this thought had the snowball effect, one thing led to another and another. She thought _"Peter must know that he will outlive me, I hope he has plans to move on… if he does not then I know for a fact Black Spider **will** take control." _

White Tiger (Ava) was interrupted when she felt Spider Girl holder her hand and whispered in her ear "My spider sense is going off, and I keep hearing Peter saying something like " _Slow down, we do **not** want to kill! Okay maybe you do but I **don't'**!" _ Ever since you and Spidey came here I have been hearing voices in my head…"

Somehow Black Spider stood before them wearing a black suit that looked similar to Venom's. Or at least they thought it was Ben at first.

Fury said "NOW!"

Several dozen SHIELD agents surrounded the male spider themed hero.

To the surprise of all he allowed himself to be captured, the mask somehow revealed his face and it was Peter. Peter looked to his White Tiger and said "Do not take off the suit and stay save. Tell Cap and Logan "Plan E code C." That would be great!"

White Tiger growled but nodded.

Peter said "Please do not fight. I do not want to hurt anyone." He shot a glare at Fury's direction and said "Although it is tempting." The suit was white again, and it remained white.

White Tiger (Ava) quickly left the scene to look for Captain America and Wolverine.

 **(Line Break: With Peter Five Minutes Later)**

Peter was once again put in a cell, but this time at least they did not chain him up to the wall, but Fury did however put guards on the inside and outside of the cell as well as put him a special handcuff that they would have used for Wolverine or their version of him.

Peter asked one of the guards, well anyone one of guards actually "So how long till I get to go home?" He kept asking that question and different versions of it for a few hours, he could tell he was beginning to piss them off. Peter had nothing else better to do. Peter after about eight hours grew bored and said "You do realize I can still escape if I wanted to right?"

A cocky rookie said with a huff "Yeah right. I do not care if you are the Hulk and Talon combined, you are not getting out of here!"

Peter was standing on the ceiling and asked "Do you bet your life on that?" He jumped down and his eyes began to burn.

The rookie gulped nervously and said "You are in there and I am out here."

Peter said "Some spiders can spit webbing laced with venom."

The guard began to fidget nervously upon hearing this he said "You're bluffing trying to mess with our minds!"

Peter shrugged causally "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Besides I would not kill you, one of the other guys would."

"Other guys?..." The guard paled slightly.

Peter could smell fear coming from most of them, Peter said "Yes, you actually thought that "Black Spider" was my so called 'demon'? He is part of my darkness, but he is not the demon I was talking about…"

The senior official there growled and said "You better shut up and stop spewing these lies!"

Peter gave a wicked smirk and said "Within twenty hours you, all of you will see my true demon. I hope you will be prepared…"

The senior official gave a high voltage shock to the handcuffs. Peter's suit seemed to have squirmed with electric's painful electricity. Peter however was able to absorb just a little bit of the electricity, he could use it later for a stun attack, if he put enough juice in it then he could kill, but he has no intention of killing, he hoped Black Spider would make it easy for him.

 **(Line Break: Shortly After Peter's Incarceration)**

White Tiger (Ava) and Spider Girl were searching for Logan and Steve. White Tiger was able to track them down because she could literally smell Logan three miles away.

Spider Girl was faster than White Tiger for two reasons, reason one being she is superhuman, not an enhanced human. Reason two was because she was far more practiced at web swinging and she had a spider sense that would automatically aim and hit the nearest building to web to, White Tiger had to focus and use all of her mental strength to web sling.

When the two female hero duo finally reached Steve and Logan it had been a few hours since Peter's arrest. White Tiger said "Peter was captured and he told me to tell you " _Plan E code C"_ before he was drugged away."

Steve and Logan looked at each other, White Tiger said it too fast to understand. Steve said calmly "You need to take a breath and calm down. Then you can tell us."

White Tiger growled but took some deep breathes and she repeated herself. She told them everything that she could remember. From when the fight with the villains to when Peter stepped to where Black Spider took over to where he was captured and how he sent her to tell them the message.

Logan gave a low whistle and muttered while shaking his head "You did it this time didn't you Webs?"

Steve sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder before saying "Ava, we need to leave."

White Tiger snarled and said "I am **not** about to leave him **behind**!"

Steve sighed and said "Me, Logan and Panther are to leave and give a report to Fury. "E" stands for escape and "C" stands for captured."

White Tiger growled and said "So you are planning to leave him behind?!"

Logan growled and said "You think I **want** to leave Webs behind?! He was the leader of this mission! He planned this in case this happened. He would have said "W" or "White" if he wanted you gone. We have a mission to complete. To plausibly save our world, you know him. He would sacrifice himself to save his worst enemy." Logan added in thought " _Or he would have before Black Spider…_ "

White Tiger knew this was true. So could not argue against this.

White Tiger asked "So when and how are you leaving?"

Steve sighed and said "Within the next ten to fifteen hours earlier if plausible."

Spider Girl asked "Can I go with you?"

Steve said in a stern tone "Spider Girl you are still a minor, it would be illegal and kidnapping if you came with us."

Spider Girl said "You know that won't stop me right?"

Logan chuckled and said "Like the rest of the Parkers I knew."

Steve said "It is for your own safety and good, **no**. You have this world to protect."

Spider Girl opened her mouth, but Steve cut her to it "You still have family here. You have friends. Are going to leave all of them behind? For what purpose? To travel to another world? No, I cannot allow it on a clean conscious."

Spider Girl truly did not think about everything, she forgot she had to look out for Uncle Ben and to keep the gang out of trouble. She had a team to lead. She could not walk away from the responsibility, despite how much she wants to. Spider Girl sighed and said "You're right. I can't leave my friends and family."

The Captain placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Thank you for understanding, and your offer is appreciated."

Spider Girl gave a nod.

White Tiger asked "Why am I staying?"

Logan barked out a laugh and said "Really?!"

White Tiger then remembered what she said when she first got there. She said "Point taken."

Steve said "We will pick up Panther, and then we will leave. Peter figured how to calibrate the portal watches thingies and when it opens again we will appear in New York of our world. If we can we will try to come back."

White Tiger said "No, stay there. If the times move at different rates than it could be a hundred years before you come back. No Peter and I will leave when we are able."

Steve gave her a nod of approval and he said "I wish we would meet again." Steve turned to Wolverine who just finished putting on his suit and said "I see you're ready. Let's find our missing comrade."

Wolverine gave a low growl and said "Let's get it over with."

With that the two old warriors left, leaving the two heroines alone.

 **(Line Break: Ten Hours Later)**

Ava and Petra were granted visitation to Peter. Though they could only see him, because Peter was put in solitary confinement. This made their blood boil in anger. Peter had some sort of gag on his mouth, and were in Adamantium handcuffs with his hands pointing directly at his heart. Peter managed to make a web and was resting in it or was until he felt Ava near. Once he felt Ava he jumped down and growled thinking she was put into the 'jail'.

Peter whispered "Come on Peter, relax we are not hurt. I wish could have gotten Ava closer to you but this is as close as we can get."

She heard Peter's voice in her head _"Petra?"_

Petra jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. She thought back " _Peter?"_

 _"Yes it is me. I think we can communicate through our spider sense. Tell Ava that all hell is going to break loss in less than two hours. I need you guys to hide. Also tell her to keep the **whole** suit on!" _ Peter instructed.

Petra relied the instructions to Ava and said "Peter said for you to keep the whole suit on at all times, and that all hell is going to break loose in less than two hours."

Ava put on the mask of her husband's suit. Whatever it was made of, it seemed to adapt to either her or Peter's personality and compliments their strengths and weaknesses. White Tiger opened he mouth so say something, but Petra interrupted and said "Peter also says he loves you and will be with you soon. And he said quote 'see you on the other side'."

White Tiger said "Tell him I love him and I will be waiting."

Petra thought the message back to Peter and then she said "Peter said to run."

White Tiger knew better than to argue over her safety with Peter. She and Petra both quickly left the room. They left the Tri Carrier.

Spider Girl asked White Tiger "Where do we hide?"

White Tiger asked "We?"

Spider Girl said "Of course we! How else are you going to find him?"

White Tiger asked with a smirk under her mask "Are you sure that is the reason? Or is it you want to see just how good Peter is…"

Spider Girl blushed and tried to say something, anything but she could not make a sound.

White Tiger chuckled and said "I think I know a place where we can go for a few hours." White Tiger and Spider Girl quickly went towards a particular building that she knew was a friend of Peter's. She hoped it would be the same for Petra.

 **(Line Break: Fifteen Hours Later)**

Captain America, Black Panther and Wolverine opened the portal to their world, Wolverine verified it was in fact their world. They all stepped in all at once, the portal shut right behind them, their watches self destructed locking them in their own world. Logan growled and roared " **PETERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Captain America was not as angry as Wolverine was, but he was upset, but he also knew why Peter did it. Captain America said "Let's tell Fury what we found out in the caves about HYDRA ."

The Wolverine gave a growl and a nod of defeat before realizing they had no choice on the matter now.

 **(Line Break: The Same Time As the Departure of Captain America, Wolverine and Black Panther)**

Peter muttered through the gag "Show time…"

0

0

0

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Disclaimer I once again to do not own anything all of the rights belongs to Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Here is another chapter I know it was not what you expected because I did not expected to come out this way.**

 **Please leave a review and or Private Message me if you have any ideas or thoughts for the future. Please tell me how I did on this chapter (besides confusing).**

 **I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but I will write a few of them out for you to choose.**

 **1 .Peter uses Spider Demon to just break a hole in the side and escape that way.  
2\. Peter lets Black Spider have control to break out and Black Spider has a score to settle with Nicole Fury.  
3\. Peter has help from the outside helping him with the jail break.**

 **The next story I wish to update will be " _One thing leads to another_ " by " _winner123_ "**

 **Death Fury out!**


	113. Escaping

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah Black Spider is too cocky, maybe he needs to get knocked down to size. One or three?**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Glad you thought it was "too awesome"!**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: You voted three**

 **Well I should have asked _WHO_ was going to help him break out...**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter jumped down from the web that he literally spat out, he was handcuffed with handcuffs they would use for the Wolverine of this world. It was made with true Adamantium one of the strongest and toughest substances known to man. Even Hulk would have problems warping the metal let alone breaking it. Lucky for Peter, he planned for something like this. If his plan works he would be out of here in a few minutes whenever he chose to escape.

Peter used his spider sense to feel the whole Tri Carrier, the Heli Carrier was pretty much destroyed they already had a back up ready. The layout was nearly identical as his world's version of it. But what this was made of was completely different. It was made out of Titanium as the primary but with much of the prison sector coated Adamantium Steel along with the engine room. Peter could feel they had spiders, lots of spiders in the science room. They were not normal spiders either. Some of the spiders were genetically engineered others were radioactive other still forced to mutate.

Peter was in the prison block for about twenty hours, Black Spider wanted to set the score even with Nicole, but Peter refused, the last thing he wanted was an interdimensional war. Peter, White Spider and Spider Man unified and became one, much to the relief of Peter and the rest. It was getting crowded in his mind. Peter was stronger united than before.'

Peter began to secrete acid out of his mouth dissolving his gag that they put on. Peter smirked and muttered "Show time… Peter rolled his neck making it pop and crack.

Peter planned to put on an act so the guards would have to open the door. If worst comes to worst Spider Demon would bring the house down.

Peter said in a pained voice "I think something is wrong with me."

The senior official said "Shut up! How did you get the gag off!?"

Peter instead of answering her he let a scream that echoed through the whole Tri Carrier. It froze whoever heard it.

Peter allowed two extra sets of arms to grow, he made sure to heal them slowly so they were dripping with blood.

One of the guards fainted.

Peter fell limp to the floor, but Peter was completely conscious. It was part of the plan he was hoping that one of the guards word disobey the order so he could escape.

The rookie said "We have to make sure he's ok!"

The senior growled and said "If he dies than it would be a benefit to society! Nicole told us **NOT** to open the door no matter what."

Peter smirked with his face hidden because it was smashed on the floor. Peter made the extremely slow process of transforming. Peter allowed Spider Demon to molt out of his human form. Spider Demon literally tore off Peter's skin and body, Peter's blood covered Spider Demon's body. Spider Demon was now fifteen feet tall with the girth of fifteen feet. Spider Demon was still handcuffed however.

All of the guards back out of the cell slowly and put the whole place on lockdown.

Spider Demon drew his claws out slowly to intimidate them, not that was needed since most of them already unloaded in their pants. Spider Demon then cut off his own arms that were handcuffed, he stopped the bleeding near instantly, then the arm slowly, but quickly grew back. In about thirty seconds. Spider Demon gave a low **feral, savage, brutal growl.**

Those who had clean pants now did not. Spider Demon could smell the fear that turned on his predator instincts. Lucky for them Peter gave clear instruction NOT to harm any if he plausibly could help it that and he was not in the mood to kill or eat.

Spider Demon looked in to eyes of the guards in said through a dark, ruthless, malicious growl "Release me…" It was in an eerily calm voice, but it held a voice of authority.

No one could move.

Peter muttered in the back of Spider Demon's mind _"I did not say cut your arms off! Well you certainly put them into shock!"_

Spider Demon would have rolled his eyes, but he was in no mood for humor. Wait is he ever? I don't think so…

Spider Demon repeated himself his force was cold and sharp "Release me… **NOW!"** Most of the guards began to shoot, but Spider Demon sensed it long before they could take aim. He easily dodged every single shot. He may have been A LOT bigger than Peter or Black Spider, but he was by far the fastest and had more power than they did combined.

Spider Demon shot webbing from all six arms immobilizing all of the guards in there with him. Spider Demon sent a basic command through his spider sense.

The senior officer said "You are not getting out of there arachnid!"

Spider Demon said coldly and full of venom "It is either me coming out or a spider swarm. Your choice..."

The official said "We will kill you if you try anything."

Spider Demon smirked with his fangs dripping venom "You would have to open the door to have a chance…"

The rookie asked Spider Demon "I have arachnophobia… Could you please not bring the spiders? Please?"

The senior official back handed the young man and growled picking him up by the front of his uniform and said "Talk to him again I will make you fear me more than any other…" He threatened.

Spider Demon snarled in sheer hatred for that official Spider Demon told Peter in thought _"He is a dead man. I do not care what you say. I **WILL KILL** him!"_

 _"I will not stop you. Not that I could." Peter replied._

Spider Demon gave a nod Peter both felt it and knew it. He returned the gesture.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Ok _how_ should Spider Demon escape?**

 **1.** **A helper on the outside?**

 **2\. Brute Force**

 **3\. Something Unexpected **

**Please leave a revue and or PM me to let me know what you think.**

 **PS What do you think the command was? ;)**

 **Merry _Christ_ mas and Happy New Years!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	114. Breaking Out

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; I dislike the officer too, I think I agree with you, he needs to be scared.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; glad you thought it was sweet!**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: Well here is something unexpected!**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Spider Demon snarled in sheer hatred for that official Spider Demon told Peter in thought _"He is a dead man. I do not care what you say. I **WILL KILL** him!"_

 _"I will not stop you. Not that I could." Peter replied in thought._

Spider Demon gave a nod Peter both felt it and knew it, and he returned the gesture.

Peter asked in thought _"What are you going to do the Rookie? I mean he has done us no wrong and he is simply following orders, not even obediently, could we **NOT** scare or harm him or very much at least."_

Spider Demon sighed and thought " _I never intended to harm him. Scare him? I think I did that by changing the slow bloody way. We might have traumatized some of them. But the kid, he will be safe from me."_

Peter thanked his more spidery self.

After about five minutes Spider Demon heard a loud cry of fright, his eyes got a mischievous gleam. Moments later a man literally screamed running in. He said "The spiders are gone; all of the spiders seemed to have left!"

Spider Demon said calmly "The spiders will come."

The scientist looked at the monster of a spider with great fear. After a few moments he mustered enough courage to ask "What are you?"

"You had it almost right the first time, I am Spider Demon. As for the spiders, they will be here shortly…" Spider Demon replied. Normally he would not be talking this much, but Peter was just beneath the surface and was heavily influencing him.

The scientist asked "How do you know? May I ask?"

Spider Demon said "Can you feel them? Can hear them? They are hungry. They are thirsty. They call for blood."

The scientist and rookie were complexly petrified.

The senior officer said with a sneer "Shut up! If you utter one more lie I will send you back to your master demon."

Spider Demon's eyes flashed red with anger.

One of the guards slapped his shoulder. He wiped his hand that was covered in slime on his pants. Then another one slapped the back of his neck and wiped his hand on the front of his shirt.

Spider Demon said calmly and coolly "Look up…"

Everyone looked up; there were only a spider or two on the ceiling. The rookie shivered involuntarily. The senior officials was unimpressed and said in a mocking tone "Oh no, there are dozen spiders on the ceiling! Somebody help us!" He snorted and said "Give me a break."

Spider Demon gave him a cold glare and growled then he said "Are you sure?" Spider Demon gave one last mental command.

Without warning thousands of spiders fell through the air vent and down. Some fell directly to the ground or landed on some of the guards; others crawled on the ceiling and walls; others lowered themselves on web lines. They all swarmed. However the rookie seemed to have a bubble of protection around him. No spiders came within five feet of him nor were they above him at all.

The senior official was not so lucky. He managed to piss off the demon and was now paying the price. The senior guard was covered in spiders, very large spiders, but none that was truly deadly. The spiders ranged between an inch long to six inches long. He was being bitten and crawled all over. He was screaming and cursing in pain. Some of the spiders began to go in his mouth but suddenly stopped.

Spider Demon said in a commanding voice "No." All of the spiders froze and stopped moving. The people also froze in place, "Release me…" The rookie quickly grabbed the keys from the senior official. The spiders moved out of his way as he walked. He grabbed the key and ran to the door and unlocked the door.

Spider Demon said with gratefulness in his tone "Thank you." He have the rookie a nod before turning his attention to the senior official. He gave a growl with would have frozen most any other heart.

The senior official took this slight time of peace to lock down the cell and to active a secret weapon.

Spider Demon sensed danger, it was not particularly strong, but it was there none of the less. A gas came from the air vents from above and below. All of the guards put on a gas mask. Spider Demon gently webbed the gas mask to the rookie's face and said "This will keep it on. It will wear out in about thirty minutes maybe an hour."

The rookie said "Thank you!" He knew some of the other guards would have tried to tear off his mask.

The spiders began to fall and die from the exposure to the gas. Spider Demon gave a concerned croon.

Peter asked _"What's wrong?"_

Spider Demon said with a growl _"Pesticide laced with chlorine gas."_

Peter replied _"Ok at least everyone has a mask and will survive."_

With a snarl Spider Demon said " _Not everyone. I feel the same way about spiders the same way you feel about civilians. They are killing them at an attempt to get me."_

Peter said " _Please give me back control, you may be affect by the gas and you are too emotionally involved right now. It is too dangerous to kill right now. We do not want to start a war between the diminutions."_

" _Very well Peter. You can have the reins. The spiders will not harm you."_ Spider Demon replied.

Peter morphed back into his human form. It was quick and neat and clean. Peter saw a gold like spider and he sensed it was no ordinary spider. He caught it before it fell. The spider looked into his eyes as of judging him, then it weakly crawled to his vein on his right hand and it bit him. Peter felt a small pinch, but no true pain, Peter felt something entering his blood stream, but his healing factor ignored it as well has his own cells. The gold spider died. Peter growled in his mind and said _"Demon that spider just bit me! You said the spiders would not harm me!"_

Spider Demon chuckled and said _"Did it hurt?"_

Peter replied and said " _No_."

" _Did your spider sense or danger sense go off?"_ Spider Demon asked already knowing the answer.

 _"No."_ was Peter's response once again.

 _"Than what is your problem, it did not 'harm' you than now did it?"_ Spider Demon said with a smirk

Peter growled but did not reply. He gently placed the spider in his pocket, and then he realized he was standing practically nude. He webbed up some underwear and he stole some off of a guard. Once properly clothed he gently placed the spider into his pocket, but the spider disintegrated. Peter growled in annoyance. He knew the spider was not from this world nor from any other he has been to. He sensed it was extremely unique,

Peter felt something inside him battling he presumed it was his body and the unknown substance in him fighting. Several minutes later and a great amount of pain later, Peter stood up and clenched and unclenched his fist. Out of the spinneret located in his arm came out a white tar like goop. He tried to force it out but the more he forced the more it seemed to fight back he knew then what it was. He allowed it slowly drip out of him. About ten minutes later Peter all of the symbiote was out of his system.

Peter heard a weak feminine voice "Please we can't live without each other!"

Based on everyone's reaction they heard it too. Peter growled and said "I hate symbiotes! They tent to make me lose myself they begin to hijack my body."

"Please don't kill us!"

"Why should I not?"

"We can keep Ava alive as long as we live. We absorbed some of your memory and your powers."

"No deal." Peter said definite of his decision. He grabbed a thermite grenade from the senior officials and said "Let it burn…" He pulled the pin and tossed it into the mass of white. It caught fire and began to scream in a blood curdling tone. Peter almost wanted to web the thermite using ice webbing to stop the pin but he knew it would not work and he knew that, that symbiotes are very dangerous. He was almost thinking maybe he went over kill.

Peter looked at the senior officer who was covered in webs. He grew his claw and slashed down.

Everyone flinched expecting the kill.

But to the amazement of everyone Peter only cut the webbing away, but he nicked the weak guard, that was a small price to pay. Peter said with a small growl "I will not kill you. I only neutralized the spiders' venom."

Peter was not very happy from finding out about the symbiote, and then all of the memories flooded back. How he, Peter, has been on a short fuse regarding his temper almost willing to kill without a true reason. How he has changed. How this symbiote and Black Spider could have been in cohorts. Peter growled at himself for not realizing it sooner. He sighed knowing what done is done and there is no going back.

Peter thought _"Ok you can take the reins Demon. Remember no killing…"_

 _"Very well,"_ Spider Demon replied in thought.

Peter quickly and cleanly transformed back to Spider Demon's form and he allowed himself to be pulled to the back of his mind as he watched from the eyes of another.

Spider Demon said coldly "Shut off the alarms and unlock the doors. I will let you all live without further injury."

The rookie said "I would, but I have not the authority to do so."

Spider Demon gave him a nod of understanding. He turned his attention to the only one that could. The senior official… Spider Demon said with potent venom in his voice and dripping from his fangs, it sizzled when it hit the metallic floor. He growled and said "Open the doors and shut off the alarms and I will be kind and allow you to live without further arm to your body."

"Never…"

Spider Demon smirked evilly and said "I was hoping you would say that…" He cracked his knuckles on the right side of his body then he cracked the other three on the left side.

Spider Demon eyed the charred floor where the symbiote last was. He smelled and used his spider sense. It was gone. Symbiote was no longer a threat. Though Spider Demon knew she was never a true threat, it was not like Venom and Carnage and the other symbiotes. It was in a sense making the Black Spider Man and turning Harry into Venom or anyone else into Venom one of Spider Man's worst enemies and one of the deadliest. Carnage was a spawn of Venom it was far more dangerous than its "mother". Spider Demon also knew that both of them found the right host, Venom with Flash Thompson making Agent Venom, and Carnage symbiote with Mary Jane Watson making Spider Woman.

Spider Demon gave a nod of satisfaction when he sensed nothing. To make sure he said "I mean you no harm; if you are still here we can talk peacefully." He waited a few moments before he turned his attention back tot the new 'prisoners' he locked all of them but the rookie and the guard. He left the rookie to let them out in five minutes.

Spider Demon picked up the senior officer and asked "How do you liked heights?" He sensed a sudden spike in the man's heart rate. Spider Demon knew what he wanted to do with this trash. He broke through one of the 'weak' walls made purely out of Titanium. He first cut a circle then Sparta kicked the already weakened wall sending crashing down into the water below.

Spider Demon wrapped up the man in webbing, a lot of webbing with only his nose and eyes uncovered. He crawled along the under belly of the Tri Carrier and he stopped for a second then continued he did not want this man to actually die, at least not by his doing. He found a spot where he would easily be found and reached with Nova's help. He made several stands and he placed the guard face down so he had to look at the water far below them.

The guard began sobbing hysterically. It gave Spider Demon some pleasure. He began to crawl away but said "How does it feel to be afraid/" He jumped down without waiting for a response.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel, Disney and to Stan Lee!**

 **Here is another chapter, I hope it was up to your expectations. How was this chapter?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Should a symbiote come into the story or should we just leave it out?**

 **Death Fury out!**


	115. Nightmares and Waking up

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah Spider Demon did put on a horror show.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; The symbiot _DID _ bond with Peter... It has been leaching from him since the cave, along with Black Spider. If it comes back yes it will enhance its host (Ava) giving her all of the powers of Spider Man and Black Spider, as well as increase her beauty. She would be like Venom, but with a few upgrades due to a more powerful previous host. Ava could be more powerful than Peter in everyway should she ever bond with the symbiot...**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: Here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Spider Demon jumped off the Tri Carrier leaving behind a hysterical terrified former captain of the guards, dangling thousands of feet above the Atlantic Ocean from a few web lines.

Peter asked " _Uh you do have a plan to get to shore right?"_

Spider Demon growled and simply free fell towards the turbulent ocean below.

Peter asked more frantically _"You do know how to swim right?!"_

Spider Demon ignored him. He focused on the rapidly approaching water, he went from laying on his belly with palms facing downwards on all six of his hands to maximize wind resistance to slow down their speed. When they got to only a few feet above the water he did a perfect dive.

Peter said to Spider Demon _"That looked like it hurt! Are you going to drown now? Am I going to take over? I need some clothes."_

With a very annoyed growl Spider Demon growled back in response " _There are spiders that live their whole lives under water. You got bit by an genetically **engineered** super spider. You have all known spiders at the time. I take on some of those traits, a=I at will I can chance the proportion of each spider to the need of the situation. Otherwise I am all of them at once_."

Peter said " _Ok how do we get to land?"_

" _We swim."_ Spider Demon stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _"You do realize we are a few miles away from shore? Right?!"_

Spider Demon rolled his eyes and began to swim towards shore ignoring the annoying voice in the back of his mind, also known as Peter.

A few minutes later Peter asked nervously " _Why are we not going anywhere_?"

Spider Demon growled and thought back to Peter due to being under water " ** _Riptide_**."

Peter asked " _Can you swim out of it?"_

Spider Demon growled as he went up to the surface where he was battered by the fierce waves. He took in a few breathes and muttered "What did we do to get this treatment?! I know this is not my domain but this is ridicules! "

The ocean seemed to slowly lighten up its fury. The riptide weakened and stopped, it was replaced with a strong land bound current.

Peter asked " _What just happened?! Just seconds ago it was raging!"_

Spider Demon growled and said "A change in the tide."

Peter began to pester him, but Spider Demon shut his eyes and allowed the current to pull them towards the Huston Bay.

 **(Time Skip: Three hours later…)**

Spider Demon was tracking Ava down with very little success. It was as if she disappeared off the planet, out of this dimension. Peter would have been let out but due to lack of clothing he stayed in the back of the other's mind.

Suddenly without out warning Spider Demon froze in place. He began to growl with nearly unbridled rage and with fury that could not be tamed. He snarled out "I know you are there…"

Out of the shadows came several beings, one was a SHIELD agent in full body armor, four were Fury like creatures they had leathery bats like wings, claws, a mouth full of huge yellow fangs, and glowing yellow and red eyes. They carried whips that dance with flames every time they would flick them. Two were snake like human hybrids, with green scales and black beady eyes and yellow venom dripping from their long fangs. There were seven total.

Peter asked still in the back of Spider Demon's mind " _Are you seeing what I am seeing?! What in the multiverse is going on?!"_

Spider Demon growled both of annoyance at Peter and at the monsters before him.

The SHIELD agent said "We have a warrant for your arrest."

Spider Demon snarled and asked "You honestly think the seven of you can tame a demon?"

The SHIELD agent said "We knew you would say that." He then snapped his fingers and Spider Demon was surrounded by a few hundred. "Now you will surrender."

Spider Demon growled and said "Take me to Ava and Petra."

The SHIELD agent smirked and said "Turn human and we will take you to them."

Spider Demon said curtly "Peter needs some clothes."

"Give him the clothes εκδίκηση" The SHIELD agent demanded.

The cruel looking female (or at least it looked like a female) growled and threw some clothes at the Demon's feet right into a mud muddle.

Spider Demon growled in annoyance but Peter thought " _vengeance? Vengeance_!"

Spider Demon thought " _What do you mean vengeance?"_

 _Peter exclaimed "εκδίκηση is Greek for Vengeance!"_

Spider Demon growled he walked into the abandoned store and borrowed some clothes. Peter got dressed a few minutes later Peter walked out and was placed in a straight jacket and in a pairs of bronze hand cuffs and bronze body cuffs.

Peter said "Isn't this a bit overkill?"

No one responded to him. Peter sighed and thought _"Ben you in here?"_

Black Spider said _"I need a new name. Ben is too common and it is part of you."_

Peter asked " _What do you mean too common?!"_

Black Spider said " _Ben Reilly, Ben Parker, Ben Grimm, Peter Benjamin "Ben" Parker, -"_

Peter cut him off and thought back _"Ok I get it, but what do you want your new name to be now?"_

 _"I have not thought that far. I want something unique with a meaning that I define."_ Black Spider said _._

 _"We will think and see about it."_ Peter said calmly to his alter ego.

 **(Time Skip: One hour later…)**

 **(Peter Point of View)**

I was led blindfolded they somehow was able to nullify my spider sense leaving me nearly blind, he could still 'feel' the path, but it seemed to keep on shifting behind us, always moving. I could tee=ll we went underground because I no longer felt the sun on me,=. The air became cold and stale, but there was no odor. They kept leading me down... down… always down in a never ending spiral stair case. I heard Spider Demon mutterer " **Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!"**

 **All of a sudden I felt myself jerk to a stop. I could feel myself surrounded by an innumerous amount of beings, my danger sense told I was in deep trouble. I still could not sense Ava nor could I sense Petra. I was forced to my knees. The air became so hot I could barely breathe, the smell of sulfur and of burning and rotting flesh made us (Myself and Black Spider) want to puke. We refuse to give them the please.**

 **I could hear the mass shifting on their feet unsure.**

 **My blindfolds were removed from my eyes. I still could not use my true spider sense, but I could sense everything in the move, I was in a pit, I was in the middle of the pit and was forced to my knees. I could feel my strength slowly return, only to leave with more. I was getting weaker. My rage and anger was enough to keep me ready to fight, Black Spider was itching for a fight now. Spider Demon was in the very back of my mind I felt him going into my subconscious mind and into my memories, but he did so without showing me any or bring on flashbacks, and I was thankful for that.**

 **I growled and said "I am here. Now where is my wife?!"**

 **A heard a dark chuckle behind me, I refused to turn around. I was knocked into the far wall that was about twenty yards away, I felt bones brake. They did not heal like they should have. I could feel my body trying to heal but it was not healing. I tried willing it to heal with no success. I growled and said without looking at who did "Where is why wife?!"**

 **The monster of a man stood twenty four feet high and held a bronze spear in his left hand and a sword of bronze on his right hip. The spear was thirty feet long and the sword was sixteen feet long and six feet wide and it held a razor's edge. The giant had a shield slung over his back, it was made out of some sort of steel with its silver like shine, it had ancient markings on it. The giant had red eyes and hand six fingers and six toes on each hand and on each foot. He had black eyes full of cruelty and hate. He boomed in a loud voice "Your wife and your concubine are in my realm and domain."**

 **"Who are you?" I could not help but asked. I mean who couldn't? I mean a giant with huge weapons (I wonder if he is compensating for something…)**

 **The giant gave a heartless laugh and said "Boy, you better treat me with some respect. I can make your life hell. I can put you through it."**

 **I probably should have kept my mouth shut, but I was confused and afraid and angry. I was not afraid for myself, but rather Ava and our unborn children and Petra. But of course I had to say something stupid. I said "Respect, the only respect I will give you is the respect of the dead!"**

 **For a moment I thought he was going to run me through with the spear, but instead he gave a laugh and said "It will be fun breaking you boy. Soon you will be begging for death, but death will not find you. You will cry for the grave, but it will be lost to you. You will forget who you are and you will become a faceless shadow. You will never find your loved ones. I have sent them to their demise."**

 **I growled and said "Show me my wife."**

 **He then snapped his fingers and Ava and Petra were dragged in, in chains. Petra was stripped of all clothing and had been beaten and tortured, Ava still had my suit on her, but she was unable to protect herself from the physiological and emotional torturing and scarring. I knew first hand that the unseen wounds hurt worse and kill more than does the physical.**

 **I called out "Ava! AVA!"**

 **She looked at me with the blank stare of mask, I could feel her emotions, and she was terrified of me.**

 **I said "Ava it's me Peter!"**

 **Ava said with fear "I saw you die. I watched you come and rescue me and die over and over and over again! You are nothing but a hallucination!"**

 **Her words killed me. I fell to my knees. I shut my eyes and said "I will always love you Ava. Never forget that." I stood up with tears in my eyes still in the strait jacket; most of my ribs were still broken I could feel blood poling in my lungs. My back was broke, but the spinal cord was not severed. I said with malice towards the giant "I will kill you!"**

 **The Nephilim laughed "You cannot kill me! Only one with a pure heart can, you child are not even worth my time."**

 **"Then why are you here still." I asked with a smirk. I watched his face I won a battle.**

 **He gave an evil chuckle and said "I am going to have fun breaking you Peter. I will force you to ach your wife will suffer. She will die if she does not take off her mask, if she takes off her mask she will never put it on again." HE threw his spear at me, I was mostly able to dodge it, but I was nicked from my chest all the way down to nearly my groin, luckily I already got Ava pregnant cause unless it heals I highly doubt I will be having kids again. The good news? He cut my bonds so that I am now free.**

 **I said with a snarl "I am free."**

 **The Nephilim smirked and said "I will never allow to leave. You can climb the staircase for the rest of eternity, but you will never reach the surface. You are in my domain, here I am the ruler, here I am –"**

 **I cut him off and said "Yeah, yeah I heard that speech before." I picked up the spear it was heavy, but I was able to pick it up, it was long and awkward, but I can manage. I threw it at the giant full speed and full force he was not expecting this I hit him right into his heart, he bled black silver. In a burst of light he disappeared as did his weapons.**

 **I ran straight towards Ava I broke the chains when I went to hug her she disappeared. I heard a voice say**

 ** _"All hope abandoned. Death will not be found.  
Abandon all hope. You are lost and forgotten."_**

I ignored the rest, it kept on repeating getting louder and louder with each word. I saw fire all around me it was black and emitted no light but it was far hotter than any sun or star. I webbed upwards and I felt my broken bones shift I bit back a pained yelp. I snarled instead.

 **(Another place: Same time)**

 **(Third Person)**

"Come on Peter wake up!" Ava found Peter in the middle of the alley he was unconscious, but he kept muttering her and Petra's same. She was trying wake him up, but it was proven to be fruitless.

Petra picked Peter up and said "Come on Ava, let's take him back to the safe house."

Ava asked "Can you look into his mind?"

Petra paled slightly as she did so then she said "He is neither in his body nor mind. He is living, but in a nightmare. I saw brief moments of what he has gone through. He is looking for us." Petra picked up the limp form of Peter and carried him.

Ava asked "Is there any way we can help?"

Petra said "I think I know a Doctor…"

A few minutes Doctor Stephaney Vincent Strange walked out of a room and said holding a black and gold arrow "I have some news, not very good news."

Ava asked "What is the good news?"

Stephaney said "He is highly resistant to magic and he has a very powerful healing factor. He is extremely stubborn."

"Ok what is the bad news?" Petra asked.

"This arrow is cursed, but it is unable to kill him, truly kill him. His subconscious mind is clinging to the real world and reality. His healing factor is taking care of the poison. I am unable to do anything because he is resistant to my magic. He is locked somewhere between a coma, death, and a nightmare. I did all I could do. There is nothing more I can do."

Ava asked looking at Peter whose face was in pain even unconscious "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes love him and be there for him. Wait for him." Stephaney Strange said.

Petra asked "Who or what did this?"

Stephaney sighed and said "I do not know."

Ava asked "Can you do something so SHIELD will not find us?"

Stephaney chuckled and said "I did that when I first came! As long as you do not leave they cannot find you, nor can they hurt you. I enchanted your fridge and freezer to never run out of food as well as the cupboards and pantries. I must go now." She disappeared in a purple vortex portal.

Ava walked to the bed and laid down on it next to Peter. Peter instinctively wrapped his arms around Ava in a tight vise like grip. He wrapped his legs around her legs and he nestled his face in her shoulder. She felt Peter relax once she was secure in his embrace. She could feel his arms wrapping full strength around her, as if she was the only thing that kept him alive and living, which was closer to the truth than she realized. Ava began whispering in his ear soft and caring things. She heard Peter mutter three words in his 'sleep' "Ava… Where's Petra?"

Ava could not reply before she felt the bed shift by another weight on the other side of the bed. Petra wrapped her arms around Peter and she gave him a tight hug. Ava felt Petra's hand slightly brush against her left breast giving her goose bumps Ava slightly blushed.

Ava fell asleep first listening to her husband's heart beat's steady rhythm, strong, steadfast and unyielding. She felt Peter sigh into her neck as the rhythm slowed down and his muscles relaxed, but he kept a firm grip on his anchor.

Petra was the second one to fell prey to sleep's silent call. Petra could feel Peter's heat beat. She could still sense Peter's spider sense, it was slowly coming back. She could not see many details, it was as if there was a shadow, a darkness that surrounded Peter's mind. Petra saw more than she bargained for the first time she tried looking in, it was usually Peter contacting her, not the other way around. She snuggled into Peter's back Peter felt cold, but was burning, she and Ava managed to keep him at a constant temperature, he was better that any heating pad or heating blanket. She was enjoying his warmth knowing when he wakes up he would most likely return to his normal self. She hoped he would return normal and not scarred and marred up.

 **(Time Skip Twenty Seven Hours Later…)**

Peter began to stir if only just slightly. But it was more than enough to wake up Petra. Petra whispered in his ear and said "Wake up Peter. Ava and I miss you dearly."

Peter gave a groan, but was still unable to open his eyes.

Ava was awoken with the groan of Peter, she was still wrapped in his arms. She could not roll over because of the grip Peter had on her. At least she kept _that_ suit on she only took off her mask. She was glad she did because this crushing hug would have well crushed her. She felt his hot breath on her neck change slightly.

Petra began chattering, but Ava was not paying attention because Peter's eyelids began to flutter. But they would not open on their own. She was straining her neck to watch this, soon she cuddled back into her place and began to purr.

Peter moaned "Ava…"

"I am here, I'm here Peter. I will not leave! Come to my voice!"Ava said.

Peter groaned in pain he muttered something that neither girl could understand.

Ava felt Peter release her. Ava looked confused.

Petra said "Ava, we have to leave."

Ava growled and said "I am not leaving him ever again!"

Petra said "He is asking, no he is **telling** us to leave."

Ava growled refusing to move. Petra grabbed Ava and carried her with ease, it would have been funny seeing a lanky teenage girl carrying a full woman who was struggling to get out of the grip. Petra gave a harsh whisper "IF you keep this up he will think you're in danger and he will wake up in a **worse** mood!"

Ava shouted " **PETER!** "

Peter's eyes snapped open, but instead of the warm blue gentle eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes met ice blue eyes cold, hard and fierce his eyes were almost completely lifeless full of pain and rage with a hint of grief.

She looked at him with slight fear she whispered "Peter?"

Peter saw her, for the first time. He whispered "Ava?" He bolted in her and gave her a hug, tears streaming down his face. He kept saying "I missed you so much!" and "Forgive me"

Ava wrapped her arms around Peter she could get the story later, but right now she need to comfort Peter.

 **(Time Skip: One hour later…"**

Peter woke for the first time for what felt like millennia with someone giving him a loving embrace. He hoped this was not another nightmare, he could sense everything. His spider sense was back in action. He could sense Petra in the other room, which he assumed was the bathroom, because of the running water. He could feel the heart beat of his wife and yet to be born children. Peter shook his head and whispered to himself "I am finally home. I nearly lost my sanity a few times, but I am home." He wrapped an arm around Ava and pulled him ever closer.

Ava woke up to see Peter's eyes looking down on her. Peter gave her a warm smile and his eyes lit up full of hope and life, but if you knew Peter well enough and if you looked closely one could see pain and disbelief in his eyes. The eyes were a warm blue, they were filled with determination and loyalty. Peter said with a dopey grin "Moring Sunshine."

Ava whispered "Peter…"

Peter said "Missed you."

"I thought you died…"

"I did, multiple times, but you brought me back to life."

The door on the other side of the flung open, out of habit and instinct he snapped his rest and slung venom laced claws in that direction. Petra who only had a towel on was barely able to dodge those spikes, but it the price was her modesty. The towel was left behind with the claws nailing them to the wall behind her, while she was up on the ceiling.

Peter went from red to pale to red and back. Red from embarrassment and pale from the thought of Ava for basically striping Petra, Peter quickly looked away, but the image was locked in his mind. Even when he looked away his spider sense locked onto his 'target'. Peter muttered to himself "At least my spider sense is working."

Petra looked at Ava. Ava was not blushing. Petra was blushing madly she was a brilliant scarlet color with a hint of crimson. She quickly jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the floor then quickly scurried to get some clothes.

Ave heard Peter growling, she put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched and jumped to his feet with a stinger poised to her throat. Once he saw it was her he let the stinger slowly go back into his wrist. He let his arm fall limp. He began to apologize but he began to ramble.

Ava kissed him just to shut him up. Ava said calmly "Peter you need to relax." Peter gave her nod and flopped back onto the bed and shut his eyes. Ava asked "Peter, why are you so jumpy?"

Peter chuckled and said "I have always acted slightly on instinct Ava. You know that!" He gave her his signature grin.

"No Peter, I see fear in your eyes. I see more than you think. I need you to tell me what is wrong, what happened to you?!" Ava asked.

Petra knocked.

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Ave and I both said at the same time "Come in!"

Petra timidly walked into the room. She looked at me and blushed, I would have smirked but I was blushing worse than she was, sometimes my color changing ability is not all it is cracked up to be. When I truly am scared (when Ava is mad or worse pissed off at me) I literally pale to worse than a corps. I am very happy that this Ava has not been **that** angry at me, but knowing my luck it is only a matter of time.

I was shook out of my thoughts I swung my fist out of habit, but I stopped it just short of Petra's throat. I masked my fear and nervousness with anger I growled and said "How many times do I have to tell you, do **NOT** sneak up on me **!** It could be really bad for your health!"

Ava wrapped her arms around me, I melted into it. I missed her so much, but from what I can tell it has been not even a week, maybe even as few as a couple days at most in this world. It has been far longer than that in the nightmare. I might be alive, but I lost myself down there, I died, I died multiple times, each time losing a bit of my humanity. The first thing to go was compassion and mercy, the second was joy and happiness. I was stripped of everything I held dear. I clung to the one thing that kept me sane, Ava, my wife. I almost forgot who I was. I was more dead than I was alive. I have seen things that I can never unseen. I was alone down there , there was only silence from my normal loud mind. Spider Demon was not there at all. Black Spider hardly said a word. Black Spider was forced out of my body and we fought each other physically he is far more powerful than I was, but I managed to subdue him. He disappeared shortly after in an explosion of light. I felt him back in me, but only to fade once again. I was reminded of him when we saw Petra in all of her naked glory. I was shaken back into reality when I felt someone hit my arm, hard. I glared at Ava who had a smirk on her lips.

I did what any mature man would have done, I whined "What was that for?!"

Ava said with a smirk "You zoned out on us…"

"Sorry dear, I was lost in thought and I have to deal with an internal complainer." I replied.

Ava looked me and asked "Dear? Since when do you call mw dear?"

I shrugged because I really did not think about it.

Ava and Petra shared a look and they both got a smirk on their face, Ava asked me "Who is prettier, me or Petra."

I answered immediately "You are Ava!" I did not even stop to think of the trap that, that question might have been.

Ava smirk grew wider and she asked "Are you sure? You stared at her for a long time before looking away."

I did a combo of blushing and paling I could not even utter anything, I could not make a sound for about a minute Ava's time. For me it felt like ten minutes because my adrenaline was pumping and my spider sense was actually working and I have yet to get use to it so it slows everything down, well more like speeds up my mind. When I was able to speak again I squeaked out a reply "I did?" It sound like a five year old girl.

Ava's face grew dead serious, I could have fainted, but I didn't. I knew better than to. However that did not stop me from pulsing colors ranging from stark white to brilliant scarlet. She said "Yes. You. Did!"

I gulped in fear. I knew I was in the dog house. I was screwed! I shut my eyes awaiting for something to happen, something…. Unpleasant…

Instead I heard laughter, I opened my eyes and I saw both Ava and Petra laughing their ass off. I asked "Ok what's going on here?!"

Ava wiped a tear from her eye and said "You! I can't believe you actually thought you did!"

I crossed my arms and began to mutter and mumbling things I probably should not have said. I would have continued if not for the fact Ava kissed me on the lips to shut me up. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her and pinned her. She gave a yelp out of surprise. I held her arms over her head with one hand. I gave a low growl.

Ava said to me trying to calm me down "Peter it was only a joke…"

I began to tickle her sides. "PETER STOP IT! YOU'RE GOIN MAKE ME PEE!"

I ignored her pleas for awhile. I was enjoying the fact she was at my mercy. I began to tickle her feet she was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. She said, well shouted "PETER STOP IT **PLEAASE!** " Of course I stopped when she asked that time.

Petra was webbed to the wall. I shrugged and thought ' _serves you right! I wonder how you got there…'_

I let Ava go. She immediately pinned me. She straddled my waist and she gave me a evil grin. She kissed me, I kissed back. My hands began to roam to roam my wife. I actually forgot Petra was even there. I nipped at her neck and gave her a lustful growl. She growled back and bit my shoulder marking me as hers. I was not complaining I hardly felt it. I gave her a love bite right where he neck and shoulder meet on the left side. I attacked her lips again before flipping her over. I was not normally like this, I was acting more… aggressive, more dominating. I saw Ava was enjoying this so I kept playing along.

I felt her claws dig into my chest leaving red streaks in their wake that slowly began to ooze my blood, it was red, but it seemed to have almost a glow about it, the blood was mostly red, but if you had enhanced eye sight you could see a tint of blue and hue of green and a even lighter hue of yellow. Ava's eyes looked more like that of a tiger, wild. I remembered that look from all those years ago when I first married her and we lived in the cabin in the woods. She flipped us over again and I let it happen. I was once again on bottom.

She growled and I wanted to growl back, but I gave a small whimper. She broke out of the tiger's dominating spell. She looked at my chest and saw the bloody streaks and more than a few love bite on my neck and shoulder.

She asked me "What happened?!"

"We had a little fun. Relax I barely felt it. I almost forgot how wild you could be, I do enjoy that side of you." I gave her a lustful grin. I could still smell the smell of sex in the room. The pheromones in the room were giving my human and instincts a battle. Both wanted the same thing, my will only wanted it please Ava. I knew if we continued that dominating bout I would have fun as would Ava, but she would not remember it too well. I don't mind the roughness I wish Ava could handle **my** rough though. But it was fun while it lasted.

Ava looked around the room as did I. The room looked like the bed threw up the let the blankets all over the room, there was a bit up blood, mostly mine. The bed frame was broke. I though slightly let down " _That_ was _only foreplay_!" I pouted a little. Ava saw Petra webbed to the wall she asked me "Why is Petra webbed to the wall?"

"I don't know. I was tickling you before we played around a little. I must have done without thinking or I did it subconsciously. I replied to Ava.

Petra asked "Can you guys please let me down now?"

I shrugged and walked over to her and let her loose by cutting the webbing then I caught her before she could hit the ground. Petra said to us "You did web me Peter, but he did so without even looking. Be the way you were, uh…"

I put up hand to stop her "We get it. Thank you."

Ava sighed and said "Peter, maybe we need to stop pranking each other…"

I could not help but to chuckle I said shaking my head "Ava I learned a long time ago in my world "Never prank a tiger" trust me I hardly joke around with you for a reason, a few reasons. I love you."

Ava said "Peter."

"Yes Ava?" I replied.

"You need to loosen up and relax." Ava told me.

I rolled my eyes and said "When I am dead is when I can relax."

Ava growled.

I took my queue to slowly back up before I darted out of the bedroom. I heard her roar "COME BACK HERE PETER!"

I shuddered when I heard it. If I go back now she is mad, wait till later she will either calm down or grow worse with time. Either way my luck sucks. I called over my shoulder "Calm down and I will!"

"I AM CALM!" She roars at me.

I muttered to myself "I don't think so… Why is it always me?" I stopped running and then Ava tackled me and she rode me down the rest of the stairs like a sleigh.

I would have stopped by using my clinging ability but I did not want to hurt her or our children. When we finally reached the bottom of the stair case I tried not moving, I could feel my healing factor slowly kicking in. Ava said to me "You Peter are going to relax!"

My stomach growled to my embarrassment.

Ava sighed and got up and headed to the kitchen. I asked her "Where are you going?"

"To get you some food!" She stated I could sense her smile.

I shrugged I do not know the last time I ate. I learned to block out pain, all sorts of pain. Hunger pain was one of the first I learned to block, due to my extremely fast metabolism I required six to ten times the amount of a athlete. I was always hungry when I was younger. My healing factor helped replace my metabolism, but did not remove, I still have it but I can control it better than most. It is a useful talent to have. I can easily say pain affects me very little any and types of physical pain, as well as emotional pain and psychological pain. I had to endure all forms of torture, the most painful was emotional and psychological.

I got up and chased after my wife, I knew I could not bear to lose her again. I already lost her once and once in a dream, no it was far from a dream, it felt real! It was my worst nightmare. I sighed and walked in the kitchen to see Ava already cooking some breakfast, simple fried eggs and toast. All of my train was for naught when the smell hit me. I wolfed down the food quicker than Petra can come up with quips.

Ava arched an eyebrow and said "Someone's hungry!"

I blushed and muttered an apology.

Ava said "Peter relax, I know you are… or were injured so you need to eat. Relax Peter we have plenty of food to eat, though we are limited on the choices of **what** to eat."

I gave her a sheepish smile.

Ava rolled her eye and said "Peter just get your fill and take a nap."

I crossed my arms and huffed and said "I am not a child. I will not take a nap unless I want to!"

Ava growled and narrowed her eyes, I gulped and said "On second thought I could use a little more sleep…"

She smirked and said "Good boy."

I huffed under my breath causing her to chuckle at my childlike antics. I smiled at her laugh. I raid the cupboard and ate a lot of chips and dry cereal. I got a glare from Ava for not eating healthy. I shrugged it off for the time being. I ate a lot out of the cupboard. I went to the fridge and frowned when all was in there that Ava would consider "Healthy" was only broccoli, cauliflower and carrots. I really did not care for either of those, not enough calories for my metabolism which is why I hate a lot of junk food well part of the reason. I found a couple apples in a draw in the fridge and I grabbed the largest one I could find. I saw a 'Monster Energy' in the bottom of the fridge. I normally hate those things, they use to make my spider sense go wild and gave me an extremely high energy boost. I thought I could use it so I took the drink. I moved to the living room and sat on the couch. I ate the apple core seeds and in under a minute. I was about to take a drink from my Monster Energy can when I heard Ava clearing her throat. She said "You need to rest."

I sighed, the life of marriage. I tossed her the can. She caught it and I assumed she put it back into the fridge. I got up and opened the freezer. I smirked they had double chocolate and Rocky Road ice cream as well as some ice cream sandwiches. I took the five gallon bucket of double chocolate and went to the one place where I might have a few minutes peace. I grabbed a spoon and snuck into the bathroom. I ate the whole ate thing in only five minutes. I was still hungry. I threw the bucket into the garbage I pocketed the spoon.

Ava crossed her arms and said "Peter, you need to eat your vegetables."

Yup Ava wears the pants of the house. Only when it comes to safety well her and our children safety is when I stand up and I refuse to listen. I sighed and said "Whatever you say."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Peter Benjamin Parker?!"

"N – n – no Ava!" I said I did not roll my eyes or I did not mean to if I did.

Ava sighed and said "Come on Peter." She led me away.

 **(Time Skip: A couple hours later…)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I ate enough to finally stop my hunger. I ate far more food than normal. Ava said with a chuckle "You are as if you have not eaten in years!"

I chuckle at her response. I picked her up much to her protest. She said to me "Peter you put me down this instant!"

I said "Nope!" I pop the 'p' sound. I grabbed a quilt on the way to the couch I sensed Petra up stairs doing something that would be best I ignored her. I laid down on the couch with Ava in my arms. I snuggled into her body as deep as I could. I could not help but give a purr of pure contentment and love.

Ava sighed and said "I am not getting out of this am I?"

"Uh uh" I replied. I felt my body relaxing into her. I sighed into her neck. I whispered in her ear "I missed you…" Before she could respond I fell asleep.

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Peter fell asleep with Ava in his arms. Ava was actually sort of glad Peter was sleeping like this, though his clinginess is about annoying, but cute. She purred and fell asleep with the man she fell in love with. Sleep quickly over came her.

Husband and Wife sleeping in the other's arms.

0

0

0

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything all rights go to Marvel, Disney and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter, due to life I have not have time to write, and with a writer's block a mile long and it makes it hard to write. I am sorry for the delay. I have had very few complaints for any of my stories except for two 1. I need longer chapters. 2. I go too slow in the story process I need to pick up the pace for the plot. And maybe a third, too _"Unexpected"_ yeah, I blame the lack of plot for that and boredom as well as sleep ****deprivation.**

 **What name do you think "Black Spider" should get? I am unsure but I want a few ideas from you the reviewers.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me.**

 **Death Fury out!**

 **(PS I know this chapter was confusing and jumbled. No need to point that out...)**


	116. Time To Go!

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah I think that was the most "Unexpected" chapter yet!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; You like "Alex for the new name... the name is common and it means "defending men" or to "to defend, help". I do not think 'Black** **Spider' defends much more than himself, but he is a conqueror...**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: Glad you were pleased with the last chapter!**

 **Thank you "Tabris the 17th angle" for your review as well: I like the idea of "Arbiter".**

 **Thank you "Guest" for your review: I really like the idea of "Perseus" it means "The Destroyer"**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter woke up when he felt Ava shift in her sleep. He sighed in contentment. He has not slept that good in a **very** long time. Peter snuggled back down with Ava. Before he could sleep he used his spider sense to check up on Petra. Peter called using his spider sense " _Petra?"_

 **BOOM!**

There was a crash from up stairs that woke Ava up. Peter groaned. Ava rolled out of Peter's arm and into a fighting stance. Peter sighed and said "Petra only fell down or something."

Ava growled in annoyance.

Peter stood up and stretched. Peter walked over and kissed Ava gently on the lips. Before he bee lined it for the first hot shower he would get for a while. He took a quick shower shaved, and everything else in about ten minutes. If he used up the hot water, Ava would get cranky and that does not end well for Peter.

Ava got in and locked the door. She took a thirty minute shower and did her thing.

Petra took a thirty minute shower as well.

Peter felt himself space off, he was losing focus. He shut his eyes and he saw the building they were in surrounded by Choppers, SHIELD jets, and SHIELD Agents. Then he snapped back to reality. He heard nothing and he barely felt the twinge of potential danger or a very distant danger. Peter said to Ava "Ava we need to leave now." He said it with a hint of fear in his voice telling Ava it was of the upmost importance to Peter.

She asked him "Peter, what's wrong?"

Peter said with a swallow "Ava, we are going to get attacked her, I saw it using my spider sense. I can now just scarcely feel danger, but it is enough to put me on edge."

Ava muttered "You are **always** on edge!"

Peter sighed and said "When it comes to your safety I am!"

Petra asked "Can I come?"

Peter and Ava looked at the other. Peter sighed and said "Yes you can, but please do not get yourself killed. If I give an order concerning either one of you two, I expect you to obey me. I cannot lose handle any more deaths of my loved ones!"

Ava gave Peter a hug and whispered in his ear, Peter began to calm down. Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and said "I am not leaving you! I do not care if I have to move the entire multiverse! I will **NOT** leave you…"

Ava gave Peter a quick kiss on the lips to calm Peter down. Peter squeezed Ava a little closer to his body.

Petra gave Ava a look. Ava beaconed for her to come here by cocking her head. Petra came. Ava said to Peter "Peter, Petra is coming with us,"

Peter sighed and said "Ok… Please be safe you two." He gave Petra a hard look and said "Try not to get into trouble." Peter pushed a few buttons on his 'watch' he typed a few things he muttered "Something new…"

Ava arched her eyebrow curiously. Petra asked "What are you doing?"

Peter said with a small growl "I am syncing up the web of life with this device. I am seeing where is my world, where is Ava's world and seeing if there is a safe place to rest, or at least a safer place than here an in the caves."

Petra asked "Is it dangerous to travel the multiverse like that?"

Peter chuckled and said jokingly "I am the "Wanderer'! I travel through space time and dimension! I am immortal fear me!"

Petra and Ava broke down laughing. Peter quickly joined them on the floor laughing so hard he was seeing stars.

A few minutes later when there were only occasional outbursts of giggles. Peter synced up the watches and he said after about an hour of fine tweaking "I think we are about down here. How do you want to leave? We can walk through a portal here, or we can gave a going away present."

Petra said "Let's just sneak out."

Ava said "I agree with Petra, the less conflict the better."

Peter gave them a nod and said "As you wish. Come on this is where we leave. Ava make sure you take the mask. Petra be sure to bring your Spider Girl suit and extra web fluid and web shooters. I got the cash."

The two heroines gave Peter a look that asked the question "How di you get the money?..."

Peter saw this and said "Remember I came from the future, I made a few bets and I won. I sold some of my old DNA so we could gain a powerful ally in the future. So I got a few billion for that, plus the betting on sports and other things. I got the money quickly."

Ava asked "When were you going to tell me this?"

"When we were ready, besides I prefer using cash and not using debit or credit." Peter replied with a shrug.

Ava asked "Is there anything else you wish to enlighten me on?"!"

Peter looked down and whispered "No…"

Petra said "Guys I feel something coming!"

Peter snarled and said "Time to go!" He pushed the button on the watch and there was a portal. "Petra you first then you Ava then me. I will hold them back if I need to."

Petra and Ava grabbed either side of him and jumped through the portal. The portal shut almost immediately after they went through.

Peter looked around him and he said "Ok…. What do you girls think?..."

The girls were speechless….

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing, all of the rights go to Marvel, Disney and to Stan Lee!**

 **Here is another chapter, I needed a change in scene, something new. I already began writing the sequel for this story, well it is a lose sequel to to the "Unexpected" series. I will not post it till either the end of this or close to the end.**

 **Where do you think they landed or teleported to that left all of them speechless?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me, I love to hear from you, the reviewers.**

 **Death Fury out!**


	117. A New World

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah Peter does have a kind, warm heart. At his time he loves Petra like a sister.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; You do realize you could have requested some place right?**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well: Well the time of waiting is over!**

 **Author's Note: I began the squeal to this story already, the first chapter is a mess be warned. It will be a very loose sequel of this story. It may not be what you expect. I will finish this story soon enough.**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **0**

 **O**

 **0**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter looked around him and he said with a smirk "Ok... What do you girls think?..."

The girls were speechless….

They were in the middle of a beautiful forest. It was in the middle of the day so they could feel the warmth of the midday sun. There were flowers, all types of wild flowers. There was a stream to the east of them, the water was clear. To the west of them was a steep mountain that promised plenty of game. In front of them was an all too familiar cabin. Although it was not in the right place if memory severed him right.

Peter had a gleam in his eyes that Ava rarely saw, he looked like a child who woke up early on Christmas and was able to open the present he wanted and it was the one thing he wanted the most. He had a wild grin on his face. Peter said "Come on!" and without waiting he picked Ava up bridal style. Petra barely had time to jump on his back before he sped off.

Peter stopped about ten feet from the porch. Peter said coldly "I can sense you."

"Oh come on!" A male stepped out of the shadows wearing a golden suit with black dot on it. It reminded Ava of either a leopard or a jaguar, probably the later.

Another person jumped down from the roof wearing a Spider costume, it was most defiantly a female. It was the classic red and blue design.

They two strangers were about the same height and about the same age.

Peter said with a smile "Hunter, Vicky?"

Spider Girl whined and said "Dad! You know I do not like that nick name!"

Peter chuckled and said "I missed you, both of you."

Hunter said "You know you are a few hours early…"

Peter said "Why don't you two go get Ava, I need to speak with her. Tell her we have guests from another dimension."

They nodded and Victoria left immediately however Hunter stayed back and said "If I find out you cheated on Mom, I will kill you."

Peter rolled his eyes at the threat and said "You do realize that is close to impossible right? Besides my fatal flaw is loyalty, I am loyal to Ava alone."

Hunter gave him a nod and tried to catch up to his sister, leaving the three travelers alone.

Peter turned to his two traveling companions and said "I was not expecting this. This is very unexpected, even for me!"

Petra asked "Do you think we can take the mask off of the hunk!"

Peter growled and said "He is **my** son! Though you are better than his sister fetish…"

Ava arched her eyebrow and subconsciously places a hand on her womb. She asked "Your son?!"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Yes, though technically I am not their real father, only a counterpart of their father, but still…"

Before Ava could say anything, another Ava appeared. Ava (2) said "Peter who are the visitors?"

Peter said "Ava, I am not who I appear."

Ava (2) went to pounce at Peter, Peter let her strike him. Peter barely flinched. Ava (2) kept slashing until Peter's chest was shredded. Peter webbed his wife so she would not get caught in the crossfire.

Ava (2) was panting now. She stopped after about a half hour of slashing and trying to beat this 'imposter'. Peter asked when she took a breather "Ava, will you listen now?"  
The wounds healed up almost immediately. Ava (2) took a second to nod her head.

Peter took a breath and sat down "I am a traveler. I am a counterpart to your husband. I am Peter Benjamin Parker. You are Ava Parker; you have a Mongolian Spot…" They gave him a look that said 'explain more' Peter continued blushing "a birthmark on your… uh… butt in the shape of a star on the l-" Ava (2) webbed his mouth shut.

"Ok I believe you now!" She said turning red.

Peter wiped the webbing off and said "Thank you."

Ava (1) asked "Can you get me out of here now?"

Peter rolled his eyes and cut both his wife and Petra free from the webbing.

The two tigers were eyeing the other, sizing each other up. Peter sighed hoping for the best. He was not going to get between them!

Peter growled when he felt someone powerful coming closer. Peter grew his claws and said "Show yourself!"

In a blur that Peter could barely dodge he had to let his instincts take over.

The group watched in shock and awe. There were to beings fighting, but they were blurs, almost too fast too keep up. When they both became invisible but you could see the feet prints and dust. Web flew and claws were shot.

They both became visible. Two Spider Demons grappling one was twelve feet tall the other was fifteen feet tall. Both were nearly equal to the other, neither backing down.

Ava (1) and Ava (2) shook their heads and said "Boys" at the same time.

Ava (1) asked "Who do you think will win?"

Ava (2) replied "I do not know. I think it will end in a draw."

Petra asked "Should we stop them?"

Ava (1) said "You can, but I think they are enjoying a real fight with someone equal to themselves in pretty much everything! Besides I do not want to get between a demon's quarrel."

Petra gave her a nod as one of the monster spider ripped off the arm of another while at the same time the other stabbed it in the chest.

The four girls and Hunter went inside the cabin. Ava (2) said "We have fresh deer meat if ou want. We just caught it last night. We also have some smoked fish."

Ava took off her mask as did Petra, Victoria and Hunter.

Hunter gave Petra a look over and gave a very small purr. Petra did the same and gave Hunter a look over and she gave a small smile.

They ate dinner and spoke of where they came from a few hours past and they could see Peter fighting Spider Man, Peter clothes were in shreds.

Ava (2) rolled her eyes and said "Peter, dinner's ready!"

Both Peter and Spider Man paused.

Ava (1) said "Come on Peter, you had your fun. Now it's time to eat!"

"Yes dear." Both of them replied in sync.

They eyed each other and said in sync "Sparring sunrise."

"Ok that is awkward. This is very awkward!" They said in sync.

The on lookers could not tell whether they should be creeped out at this at laugh at them.

Peter said "I think it is safe to say my wife and I are sleeping on the couch, and Petra is bunking with Victoria."

Ava (2) gave a nod and said "That sounds fine with me."

Spider Man said "That is agreeable…"

They all made their ways to their own designated sleeping area awaiting what the next will bring.

0

0

0

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Marvel, Stan Lee, and Disney!**

 **Here was another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I am hoping to end this story soon, hopefully within a month or so.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Death Fury out until next time!**


	118. The Dual and The Talk

**Disclaimed I do not own anything and I never will all of the rights go to Disney, and Marvel, and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; I understand, it was** **surprising** **to myself. This is "Unexpected" so…**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Glad you thought I did a good job.**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well;** **Interesting? Yeah, well at least the wait it over.**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

 **O**

 **0**

 **O**

 **O**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter woke up on the couch, he would have gone outside, but Ava his wife was sleeping with him, and he did not want to disturb her. Peter knew that these world jumping can drain a person, though it did not affect him this time, however, last time he jumped he received an energy burst, now? He was feeling a little lazy. Peter felt Ava's heartbeat he also felt a two faint secondary pulses, he gave a small smile and gave Ava I soft kiss on the forehead. Before closing his eyes to rest in peace a little longer.

Peter heard a voice in the back of his mind saying _"Hello? Can you hear me?"_

 _"I can hear you, I think we need to wait till afternoon, Ava's sleeping and you know how she can be when she is-"_

 _"Yeah I know, trust me I know. We need to do something about our names."_

 _"I can go by Peter and you Spider Man?"_

 _"Sounds good to me…"_

 _"K later…"_

 _"Later…"_

After talking to his counterpart by using his spider sense, Peter listened to the babbling creek that could faintly be heard, he shut his eyes and he gently wrapped Ava in his arms and he gave a small purr as he fell into a deep sleep.

 **(Time Skip: Three Hours)**

Three hours later Peter felt Ava move he lazily opened his eyes; he saw Ava warm chocolate eyes staring into his warm blue eyes, Peter moved quickly and stole a kiss.

Ava smiled and said fondly "You know Peter? I have not seen you this happy, or in this much peace ever."

Peter turned on his side and put his back against the back of the couch with Ava on the edge facing him, he kept his arms securely in place.

Peter and Ava just enjoyed the other's embrace in the silent cabin, just staring into the other's eyes mesmerized by the other's eyes. Soon both drifted back into a dreamless slumber.

Peter felt his spider sense dully go off. He opened his eyes and saw Petra and Victoria walking on the ceiling and talking, Peter knew that Petra was not an early riser. Hunter however woke up well before dawn, he takes after his mother, though night was preferred because at night is when cats are most active.

Peter shot a web up getting their attention; he mouthed "What time is it?"

Victoria or Vicki mouthed back "9:30 AM"

Peter mouthed back "Thank you."

They gave a nod and snuck out the sky light.

Peter was more than happy to just **rest** and **relax** with his wife. For the first time since going back in time, though he is beginning to wonder if you just traveled to another dimension, either way. He felt no danger, no potential danger, his spider sense was silent, and it was truly blissful. Peter knew nothing could harm her here. Peter he was safe as well, but that mattered little to him as long as Ava was safe.

Ava groaned waking Peter up. Ava sat up and stretched she gave Peter a warm small smile before saying "Moring Web Head."

Peter chuckled and said "It is a little passed noon Kitten."

Ava gave Peter a playful glare "Kitten?"

Peter smirked and said "What would you prefer?"

Ava thought for a few seconds and Peter replied "That's what I thought. Love you."

"Love you too." Ava replied.

A voice interrupted their moment "I see you two finally chose to get up!"

Peter glared and said "Look who's talking'"

Peter (2) shrugged and said "Touché"

Peter (1) said "We need to do something about our names, saying Ava (1) and Ava (2) and Peter (1) and Peter (2) is going to get old real fast, quick and in a hurry!"

Peter (2) gave a nod and said "Agreed. Any ideas?"

Peter (1) said with a shrug "You go by Spider Man and your wife by White Tiger."

Peter (2) said "Let me talk it over with my wife and let me put on the suit and we have a deal." He walked upstairs to get into his Spidey suit, his Vibranium suit. A few minutes later Spider Man and White Tiger came down both wearing a white and black Vibranium suit, one was a spider suit the other was striped of that of a tiger.

Peter said confused "From my original timeline Ava refused to wear the Vibranium suit I gave her."

Spider Man shrugged but said nothing.

White Tiger saw something in Peter that she knew from anywhere it was deep regret and pain, she has to work through a lot of it from her husband. White Tiger said to Ava "Ava, can I barrow your husband?"

Peter got a glare Spider Man and Ava gave a glare to White Tiger. White Tiger rolled her eyes and said "I just want to speak with him alone, there is nothing between us, or will be between us. I recognized something in him that I would like to talk to him about."

Peter sighed and looked back and forth between his wife and White Tiger. Peter thought _"Why me? I **HATE** my luck! Now there are two of them! Why me?"_

Ava looked at White Tiger with critical eyes. She saw nothing but concern. She gave a nod and said "Peter you can talk to her, but _only_ talking."

Peter gave her a nod and walked over to his wife's counterpart. White Tiger said to Spider Man "Can you please get some more fire wood and maybe spar with Victoria and Petra, I am sure they will love someone training them that can relate to them."

Spider Man sighed when he saw this was just an order to get away from them "Very well…"

White Tiger waited for Spider Man to leave before saying to Ava "Ava, I know how you are feeling. You are jealous. You need to trust your husband he is fatally faithful to you. I just need to talk with him nothing more."

Ava measured her words she gave a solemn nod sensing it was important.

White Tiger said "Ava, why don't you go train with Hunter, maybe you can concise him to a spar feline verses spiders or maybe boys versus girls."

Ava gave another reluctant nod before walking out.

White Tiger told Peter "Sit."

Peter sat back on the couch. White Tiger sat on the love seat on the side of the small room with a table between them. She asked "Peter, I know there is something more to you than meets the eye. You said 'timeline'. What happened?"

Peter growled and said "That is of no concern to you!"

White Tiger sighed and said "I only want to help. From what I see so far you are even more protective of Ava than Spider Man is of me. Something happened, what happened?"

Peter gave a sigh of defeat and he told her everything, from his childhood long before becoming Spider Man to up till now, he left no detail left unsaid.

White Tiger walked over and gave Peter a hug of comfort as Peter silently wept.

White Tiger wiped a few tears and said "Peter, you have a very different timeline than my husband, he has a very similar, but you had it worse, far worse." She gently rocked Peter back and forth.

It was nearly an hour later when Peter regained most of his composure. He said "Thank you…" In a few seconds his healing factor kicked in and restored him so no one could have guessed he has a breakdown.

White Tiger shook her head and said "You know Peter, you are the strongest one I know. Ava is lucky to have you."

Peter shook his head and said "No, I am lucky to have her."

White Tiger said "Let's see where the others are maybe you can vent some of your frustration on Spider Man, he was having a good time sparing with you."

Peter smirked and said "I was enjoying myself as well."

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later…)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I finished talking with White Tiger, my wife's counterpart, and I actually feel better. It was nice to get those things off my chest, I know I will have to talk to Ava some time, but I do not think now is the time. So I am going to go ahead and spar with my counterpart, actually I think I will let Black Spider have some fun.

I allowed Black Spider to take control, though without the suit so I guess he will go by his name, his own name, Perseus meaning "Destroyer", which fits his personality perfectly. Bane was his middle name and Bannister was kept for his last name. His full name was Perseus Bane Bannister.

I felt him take control as I began to lose grip on his body.

I was inside my own mind when I said "You have an hour or two to spar with Peter, and then I want to have a go at him"

 _"Whatever."_ Was Perseus's reply

I walked down literally memory lane, where saw flash back of my life, my full life, where I saw some of my dream, and some of my worst nightmares. I watched my life I could not help but to chuckle it was as if fate wanted him dead, but chose not to kill him.

I saw Spider Demon in the shadows of my find, I jogged up to him and before I could say anything I froze, I felt as if something was wrong, I could not tell what was going, but I knew something up…

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Black Spider's Point of View)**

Once Peter lent me control I could not help but smirk, I was going to enjoy this fight. I love a good fight, well any fight actually. I could sense where Ava was Peter's wife. I will say this again Peter and I are **_NOT_** the same neither is Spider Demon.

I stalked towards the training ground where they were, I already scouted the area by using my spider sense so I knew where they were, all of them were there, Spider Man (not my alter ego), Ava, White Tiger (not Peter's wife), Hunter, Victoria, and Petra. It was gang up on the spider. Everyone was going after Spider Man, yet no one could touch him. I chuckled darkly as I used my camouflage ability to become unseen. I then blocked my spider sense, it made me lose it, but he cannot detect me with it off until I attack or if I endanger someone he cares about. You would be surprised how much one can learn when one is locked up.

I stalked towards my intended prey, not making a noise; my scent was covered by the group. As I neared the fight I could barely hold myself back.

I waited for the right time to strike.

I do not fight with "honor", I fight to win, I fight to either to kill, or to inflict the most amount of pain plausible. He was wearing is Vibranium suit minus his mask so there was only one place that I could damage.

The moment he turned his back on me again I moved full speed, there was a shockwave as I broke the speed of sound which is about 768 **mph. I grabbed Spider Man by a head lock I went into battle mode, nearly pure instincts. I snapped his neck, there was a sickening CRACK, well sickening to them, but to me it was a sweet sound. I dropped the body with an evil smirk.**

 **His body crumbled in a heap in front of me, about fifteen seconds later he groaned, he placed his hand on the side of his head and he popped his neck back into place. He turned and saw me; he glared at me then realized that I was not "Peter".**

He asked me "Who are you?"

I smirked and said "Who do you think?"

"Black Spider…"

"Give the pretty boy a pony!" I said sarcastically.

"How? I only had him for maybe the first sex to seven years after I retried to raise my family!"

I chuckled and said darkly "I am not you! Peter and I are not the same as you well know. You see there are only three of us now, Peter, myself and the 'other guy'. Do you get my drift?"

Spider Man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and said "I am alone in my body, I just have the form of Man Spider, and that I dubbed Spider Demon. In that form I fight mostly by instincts but I am in control. I have no alter egos. Not anymore at least."

I smirked evilly and "Wanna play little Pete?"

Spider Man sighed and said "He should have gotten rid of you; you are just a bad aspect of him."

I said with a dark gleam in my eyes "Well I am here to stay. When Peter dies I will take over his body."

I sensed people behind me I lazily shot webbing behind me without looking and caught Hunter, Petra, and Victoria.

"Be ready for the fight of your life, I have been itching for a good fight." I said calmly, but there was still eagerness in my voice.

 **(Time Skip: Ten Minutes Later…)**

 **(Black Spider's Point of View)**

We were circling each other just daring for the other to attack. Spider Man made sure everyone stayed out of the way, personally I could not care less, but both Peter and Spider Man wanted this to happen before I got to fight so I sped up the process.

I grew my stingers from my forearm, I was saving the claws for the fight, those thing tended to fly off. He did not do anything. I am normally the first one to attack, but I knew he was expecting. So I planned to do the unexpected. I stopped circling. I knew that he mostly likely had a lot of patients due to being Peter and because of raising kids. So I guessed that insulting him would do nothing.

I said to him "You know Spidey I am begining to guess that you fear me… Yes… I can smell your fear." I did in fact smell slight fear; it was more or less anticipation. But it was something I could use to get under his skin.

Spider Man rolled his eyes and said "You do realize that I do not get angry easily."

I shrugged and said "Could not hurt to try."

He gave me a nod, that was when I made my move I stabbed him in the heart not bothering using venom because since we are nearly identical and when we fight yesterday we both were immune to it or we became immune to it very quickly.

He fell to the ground but on the way down he kick me in the gut that sent me flying I webbed the ground to prevent myself from leaving the fighting area. My healing factor took care of the bruise already, the twin holes in his chest were just sealing up. I hit the ground about ten feet away from him, we looked into the other eyes.

Then he made the attack, but I sensed before he even moved I side stepped his right fist while at the same time rolled to the right to avoid his right claw. I kicked him behind the knee full strength the was a satisfying " **CRUNCH** " as I destroyed his knee cap with the devastating kick. He howled in pain. He crumbled to the ground. He shut his claw into my chest I looked down all I could see was an inch of the twelve inch claw like dagger.

I smirked at the pain, I walked over to him his healing factor kicked in and his knee was almost healed He kicked me in the groin, this was not was I expected so I was sent fifteen feet behind him. He rolled to his feet and gave me a growl. I smirked and gave him a fanged grin as I let out a feral snarl. We charged at each other. We swung our fist at the other's fist, we were both swing full force. I planted my feet into the ground, as I am sure he did as well.

When our fists collided all of the bones in our arms shattered. They may as well have been liquid. The shockwave that followed sent the spectator flying back, everything was sent back, trees were uprooted, and the mountain shook at the power of our strike.

Spider Man seemed numb by the pain. I smirked I used my good arm and slit his throat I smirked then said "I won."

Spider Man healed about a minute he said with a groan "Are you are not a **masochist?"**

 **I chuckled and said "Maybe a little, I know you said in the past 'I am a glutton for punishment'."**

 **Spider Man blushed and muttered "Years ago…"**

 **I shook my head and said "Peter is coming out now. I had my fun." I allowed myself to lose consciousness and let Peter take control.**

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **I took control again, times like these are when I am glad we do not share the same body! I still had my energy from before the fight now Black Spider needs to rest, meaning, he will not be very active for a while! Since he got to be in control earlier than normal and he actually got to flex his muscles a little he would be good till next solstice which is good for me.**

 **I looked down and saw through my own eyes Spider Man, his suit was bloody, what I want to know is how did Perseus break his knee through the Vibranium or how he managed to break their arms in a punch. The Vibranium should have absorbed it! All of the energy!**

 **I shrugged and thought maybe that was Adamantium on the knee and knuckles so he could inflect pain or something….**

 **Whatever happened was powerful, maybe next time we can both spar** **WITHOUT** **armor!**

 **I bent down and gave him a hand up. I chuckled and shook my head and said "Sorry he got carried away, he has not had that good of a fight in well, ever. You are my equal, though I sense something unique about myself that you do not have…"**

 **Spider Man took my hand and wiped the blood off and said with a smirk "That was pretty fun, minus the pain. I thought he was going to stomp on me in the-"**

 **Peruses briefly took control and said "I was going to do a full strength stomp on your groin shattering your pelvis. We heal fast, but we still feel pain, though the pain lessens quicker than it would if it did not heal. That blow would have crippled you for a while, it would have taken thirty seconds to a minute before you healed enough so you could even stand, and the pain itself would have plausible made you black out. Like I said I fight to win. No rules. No honor," I felt him recede and allowing me to take control again.**

 **Spider Man shuddered and said slightly pale "You need to lose that creep!" He shivered to emphasize his point. I rolled my eyes.**

 **I took some time to look around, all the trees within ten yards were uprooted and on its side. The land was bare.**

I asked Spider Man "Where are the kids and our wives?"

Spider Man and I used our spider sense to try to find them, to our amusement they all snuck off into the cabin and were apparently eating lunch. Both Spider Man and I said at the same time "Found them." We both face palmed at the same time. We shook our heads and said in sync "We need to stop this!" We sighed simultaneously. "Let's go…" We both said in a deadpanned tone.

I walked through the front door. Spider Man chose to go through the window in White Tiger's and his bedroom.

I walked into the house and I smelled fresh venison (deer meat). My stomach made my presence known with a loud growl much to my embarrassment.

Ava smirked and said "Look at what the spider drug in!"

White Tiger chuckled and said "We saved some for you."

I said with a grateful nod "Thank you."

White Tiger gave me a warm smile that could only be compared to a smile of encouragement from a sister, not that I had a sister. I gave her a nervous smile back. I took a piece of deer steak and walked to the couch, I laid down while eating the steak, I took the liberty of being the only one in the room where no one could see me to drink the juice out of the steak. The steak became like jerky, dry and tough. I know it seems strange, but at the end of the day I am more spider than I am man.

I chewed on the "jerky" thoughtfully. I was thinking about leaving already. I know we will be safe here, but I have a feeling, but it is not my danger sense in my gut nor is it my spider sense in the back of my head. It was not my instincts that lurked in the back of my mind. It was not any of my alter egos or my counters. I had an intuition, I just knew something was not right, but I knew Ava and I could not be more safe.

I will keep this to myself for now, and work on a portal opener on my own in secret in case I am wrong, or maybe it will prove me right?

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Peter finished he meal and he spun a web near the rafters near the cabin's ceiling. He made it near the chimney where he could still receive some heat and be in the shadows. This cabin had a different set up than the one he made in his original timeline.

Peter fell into a deep night's sleep.

 **(Line Break)**

Spider Man tried sneaking in but Victoria said "Just stop dad."

Spider Man sighed as he jumped down from above the stairs, he jumped and did a back flip before landing at the head of the table, he raised his hands above his head as if he was a gymnast sticking his landing.

White Tiger rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and said "You know it got old after the first few weeks of marriage."

Spider Man's shoulders slumped. White Tiger rolled her eyes and gave Spider Man a light kiss on the lips. Spider Man tried to deepen the kiss but White Tiger pulled away with a sly smirk and a look mischievous in her eyes. She said to her husband "Not now."

Spider Man pouted and crossed his arms.

White Tiger rolled her eyes and said "Some days I think Hunter is the adult of the two of you."

Spider Man frowned and that caused White Tiger to chuckle.

Ava asked "Where is Peter?"

Spider Man said "Probably taking a nap. I think I will retire early myself." Spider Man moved quick and stole a kiss from his wife before jumping to the ceiling and scurrying to their room.

Ava rolled her eyes and said "I think mine is a little more mature."

White Tiger said "He has good reason to be." She told to the kids (Hunter, Petra, Victoria) to leave but be back before midnight, she shot a glare at Hunter knowing he like Petra and Petra liked Hunter already. The Hunter wanted to show Petra a cave nearby that was cool it had crystalline formations and deep caverns.

White Tiger turned to her counterpart and looked at her in the eyes and said "Ava, your husband told me your story. My husband has not gone through a match compared to the hellfire Peter went through. Peter loves you more than life itself."

Ava nodded slowly and asked "What do you mean?"

"He already lost you and the children once. He has been forced to live through most his childhood twice bringing back nightmares of his past that did not change. He may not show it but he has post traumatic stress disorder. He has seen more death than anyone one should. He blames himself whenever he is unable to save someone, when he is unable to help, he blames himself. He has a martyr complex and a hero complex."

Ava shook her head in disbelief and asked in a whisper "How bad?"

"Worse than most, if it was not for you an anchor to the real world he would have been lost long ago. You are his life, his sun, his universe. You can ask him anything and he will do it if it is plausible." White Tiger replied softly.

Ava had tears in her eyes. She shook her head trying to wrap her mind around everything. After a few minutes she asked "Why do you care for him?"

White Tiger chuckled and said "Ava, he maybe your husband, but both of our husbands have a similar looks about them being pretty much the same person. I saw hurt and pain so I confronted him then comforted him."

Ava gave a nod of thanks. For a few seconds silence reined until Ava asked "Does he still miss Gwen?"

White Tiger gave a sad smile and said "Almost as much as he loves you. He did not tell me this but I can see his regret his longing in his eyes. You are number one, but should you die I am unsure of what he will do. You have to make him promise to survive and to move on. I know he will not, but at least we can stop him from trying to kill himself."

Ava gave her a sad nod knowing that Peter would figure a way to get himself killed if he lost her. Ava asked her counterpart "Why is our husbands so different? They are the same in nearly everything!"

White Tiger gave a low growl and said "They are not the same! Your husband is far older than mine. He radiates more power. **_Your_** husband has lived fates worse than death! Yet he still has a soft heart. He cares for you and only you. He will do anything to make you happy, even if it means him leaving you, or dying. He will do whatever it takes for you to live and whatever it takes for you to be happy.. My husband loves me, but he has yet to lose what matters most to him. He has had a rough childhood and a hard hero for his first year. But he is now happy and healthy, He is still a kid at heart, though he is overprotective of his baby girl." Both of them chuckled at the thought of a suitor knocking on the door to see Peter giving the boy 'the talk; about dating his daughter, then stalking them. Then going into Spider Demon mode and scaring off the boy.

Ava wiped a tear from her eyes and said still giggling "That is more effective than chasing them off with a shotgun!"

White Tiger rolled her eyes and muttered "You have no idea…."

Both girl broke done laughing again.

Ava said "Thank you for telling me this. You know, I now understand why Peter is really, really overprotective.. It **_IS_** cute but it very annoying, but if something happened to Peter I know I would be protective of him as well, but he is not only protecting me," She gently placed a hand on her womb, "He is also protecting our kids."

White Tiger gave a girly squeal that was very much out of character for her.

Ava blushed but was excited as well.

"Does Peter know?" White Tiger asked.

"He is the one that told me!" Ava said still embarrassed that their fist night she got pregnant and he told her so in the morning when he became very, very overprotective!"

White Tiger chuckled and said "I thought my husband was overprotective, but I think yours take the cake!"

Ava muttered in agreement.

Peter woke up when White Tiger squealed but stayed in his web as he listened in. He had to chuckle silently and said thought " _You have not a clue on why I am the way I am,,, I will never let you get hurt, I will not allow you to die if I can at all help it. I cannot live a minute without you Ava!"_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 **0**

 **Well here is another chapter I know it is overdue, but as it is well known in the author community life happens.**

 **My grandma is doing better again, we hope for to be discharged from the hospital in about a week from February fourth (2 – 4 - 2 016)**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you thought of the chapter and if you have an idea for a future chapter I would love to hear it!**

 **One more thing; the schedule has changed for the end, it is once again unknown. Though I am beginning to tire of having three and a half stories to write; " _winner123_ " " _One thing leads to another_ ". " _winner123_ " " _New Warriors_ " and two stories on this account " _Unexpected: Flashed Back_ " and the sequel that I published before I lost the idea " _Unexpected: Meeting Half Bloods_ " **

**" _Unexpected: Meeting Half Bloods_ " is a very lose sequel to this series and is officially mu first crossover. The first chapter (and the only one at this time) is rough and I suggest you wait and finish this story before begining that story.**

 **Death Fury out!**


	119. Chapter 119

**I am sorry but due to life I am no longer truly able to update my stories.**

 **I will not be updating them until stated otherwise.**


	120. NOT AN UPDATE

**I feel that I have taken this story "Unexpected: Flashed Back" as far as I can go.**

 **I have lost all inspiration towards it.**

 **This is not the end to the "Unexpected" stories!**

 **I have began a new story that is a loose spin off.**

" **The Unexpected: Meeting Half Bloods "**

 **here is a link to it;**

 **s/12334467/1/The-Unexpected-Meeting-Half-Bloods**

 **Death Fury signing out!**

 **PS I may come back and complete this story... who knows...**


	121. New Chapter

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything; all rights go to Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Sorry for the delay guys!**

 **I was going through (and still am) a rough spot.**

 **I tired quitting but I felt guilty. I have always wished an author would complete their work, so I am going to come back! (Besides fanfiction is a good place to vent!)**

 **Here is a chapter, it is a lot shorter than I would like, but when inspiration is dead, you start out small.**

 **I know this chapter is rough, but I have not tried writing a "Ultimate Spider Man" nor have I watched the show in months so I might be a little rusty.**

 **To the story we go!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(Time Skip: The Next Morning)**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and full of energy. I looked down from my web and I saw my wife; Ava Parker also known as the White Tiger. I looked at her with loving eyes wishing for the best for her, but I knew that my luck has caused us nothing but trouble…

I used my spider sense to find my counterpart as well for his wife they were upstairs…. Uh... doing morning stretches… (my bad)

It is strange the two pairs of us have the same name, so when someone say either "Peter" or "Ava" one of the pairs will respond. I am planning on going by either my middle name or let Black Spider (Perseus) take control.

I jumped out of my web and I landed on the stone hearth without making a sound. I walked outside and I saw the sunrise. The sky was pink, purple, pink and red. It was more beautiful than any picture you have ever seen. The birds began to sing a merry tune.

I began to walk around in deep thought, I knew time and my luck was not on my side. I know this place is safe, but I cannot shake off this feeling that something is not right, as if this place is a trap.

I do not know how long I was in thought because the next thing I knew I had Ava (my wife) on top of me, pinning me to the ground she straddled my waist. I looked up at her and said "Hello beautiful!"

Ava looked down at me with concern she asked "What's wrong Pete?"

I asked her confused "What do you mean Hun?"

She said to me "Peter, you know full well I am barely able to touch you, let alone sneak up on you!"

I shrugged, but then I smirked "How do you know, I did not want this?" I flipped her over so I had her pinned beneath me. I nipped at her neck, causing her to shiver.

Ava tried to glare at me, but she was unable to. I chose to stop teasing her before she could get back out me later. Ava then _glared_ at me. I gave her an innocent smile. She sighed and shook her head as she gave me a kiss. I leaned in for another, but she put her hand between us and shook her finger at me and said "Nope, not until you tell me what is on your mind."

I sighed and said "It is nothing much Ava. It is nothing for you to worry about."

Ava said her tone full of concern "Peter, you said you would never keep secrets from me, and I would return the favor. Please tell me so I can help, please?!"

I sighed and said "Ava…" I shook my head and said "Ava, I am trying too thin of a way for you to be similar to me or Logan." I looked at the ground unable to look at her in the eyes.

I felt her cup my cheek and whisper "Peter, I know you are afraid of losing me, but you know that Death will come to claim us all…"

I gave an angry growl I could not, no I _**WOULD**_ not! Accept that! I told her "Ava please… I think there might be a way for you to have a healing factor similar to me. That way we could be together…"

Ava gave me a sad smile and asked "Peter, do you really want to live forever?"

I shook my head 'no' and I should "Of course not! But I have no choice!"

Ava gave me a look of pity, but also of… I could not tell what else I saw… * **sigh*** Ava said "Peter, I love you…"

I gave her nod as I held her close, as if this would be my last time to hold her. I whispered in her ear "Ava, please, for me?"

Ava looked at me in the eyes, her warm chocolate eyes met my icy blue eyes.

About two or three minutes later she gave a sigh and said "Ok Peter. I will try."

I was going to give her a hug, but my instincts told me NOT to. I was too excited and I would have given her a literally bone crushing hug. About a second later I gave her a hug, as I whispered 'thank you' to her.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(Time Skip: Three Hours Later)**

Peter let Black Spider out again, however without the suit he went by Perseus.

Perseus, Peter (Spider Man, his aspect's, counterpart), and Petra were circling each other. Perseus had a wicked grin on his face, as he watched Spider Man and Spider Girl circle him, in a vain hope of sneaking up on him, it was either that or they were trying to distract him.

Peter was the first to charge Perseus. He darted at him full speed, but Perseus could sense this coming. Perseus did a back flip and landed behind Petra. Petra did a reverse kick, but Perseus easily caught it and threw her away like a piece of trash. Perseus said in a mocking tone "If this is all you got. Then I might as well take a nap! I could fight the two of you while sleeping!"

Petra got to her feet, she shot webbing at him, but Perseus easily dodged it he said "My spider sense is even faster than yours girl! You could not touch this even if you wanted to!" Perseus darted at Petra, but Petra was just scarcely avoided a crushing right hook.

Petra shouted "I thought this was training! Not kill the spider!"

Perseus shrugged and said "It is, either kill or be killed." He snapped his wrists and he threw his venomous spines at the girl, who could barely dodge the projectiles. He darted at Peter.

Peter charged him head on, Peter duct underneath a jab to the head, but instead caught a knee to the face. He stumbled back from the force of the impact. While Peter was dazed Perseus was going for the knock out, but Petra threw a rock at Perseus's head. Perseus caught the rock, but he felt a finger or two break, it was like catching a baseball bare handed.

Perseus shook his head and said "TISK TISK TISK," he darted towards her, but his spider sense went off, before even he could react Peter suckered punched him in the face, breaking his face, which only took a few seconds to heal, but it gave Petra enough time to strike. She hit Perseus in the face knocking him flat on his back.

Perseus rolled with the punch and landed on his feet in a crouch with a grin he wiped some blood of his face. He said "Come on! Shall we dance?"

He slowly walked towards the pair of spiders. He waited until he was right between them. Perseus said holding his hands out, palms flat and his face towards the ground he said "I yield…"

Petra and Peter was a little more than skeptical. The slowly and cautiously approached him. Neither one sensed danger, nor did their spider sense go off, but when they were mere inches away Perseus attacked.

He grabbed them by their hands, broke Peter's without a second thought about it, he then hit Petra in the temple knocking her out. Peter was stunned for a second too long. Perseus jumped on top of him and began to pound him into the ground until Peter was out cold.

Perseus shook his head in disappointment and he said "You never trust an enemy till he is dead, and until you kill him yourself. They will almost always stab you in the back, betray you, or lead you into a trap. You both ought to know this." He give an irritated sigh as he picked both of them up and carried them back to the hut.

On the way there Perseus met Ava (his aspect's wife), he tried to flirt with her, but he stopped when he got a gash across the right eye, he got his hint.

Anyways Perseus dropped them off at the house, he bandaged them up he left them.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: One Month Later)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Peter was just finishing up on a portal opener. Peter knew he was testing his luck. He created it by using what was left his the watch he had, he knew that they needed to get back to Ava's world, or at least out of this one.

Peter finished it up the portal opener, he set it towards Ava energy signature, it was what connected her to her own universe, he noticed his was far, but just slightly. That was probably due to time travel, or maybe he was from a slightly different universe than she was.

Perseus and Peter both agreed that they needed to leave this place, which is way it got done as quickly as it did, one or both of them was working on it the whole time (Well the mental aspect of it; the numbers, math and the science) .

Truth be told, Peter really did not want to leave this little paradise, but now his gut told him of passive dangers and hidden threats. They cannot be sensed, but that will be felt. He knew that he and Ava (his wife) did not belong there (though Petra fit there nicely); it would soon be time for them to leave.

He was going to tell them in February, but it was delayed until May a few unexpected things happened and he was delayed, he thought about quitting (and he did for a few weeks) but he got back to work.

Today is the day that they return, today is the day where they go home.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well here us another short chapter**


	122. Chapter 122

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything; all rights go to Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Here is a chapter, it is a lot shorter than I would like, but when inspiration is dead, I like to start out small.**

 **I know this chapter is rough, but I have not tried writing an "Ultimate Spider Man" nor have I watched the show in months so I might be a little rusty (and I have not read any fanfics in a while)**

 **I would like to thank all of you who have left a review and have supported me.**

 **The story continues…**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Today is the day that they return, today is the day where we (My wife and I) go home.

I finished building the portal opener the night before last. I have been talking it over with our counter parts and Petra. We all agreed that I should be going, and Ava was to go with me.

However, Petra could and would be staying behind with Hunter.

We bid our farewells and Ava and I left. I went forward without looking behind me; Ava however hesitated, but only for a moment before following me into the swirling portal of darkness.

My vision darkened and I felt my body go weightless. My gut sensed plenty of potential danger, but none direct. I shut my eyes to give my spider sense a better chance of guiding me to the correct world. I sensed Ava not far behind me.

Soon I sensed the exit, by the pull on my body. It was as if there was a rope that was attached to my gut and I was being pulled. I latched onto Ava and I made sure not to let go.

The next thing I knew Ava and I was standing on the remains of a skyscraper.

All around us was destruction. I saw monsters running down below on the city streets.

These creatures were part human and part animal, there was an Alligator Man, there was another Scorpion but this time he was purple. I saw some sort of creatures in the sky that had wings like eagles, some had bat like wings.

The city was in ruins.

Buildings were smoldering.

I could not see the Avenger Tower. I did not see the Heli Carrier floating. All I saw was a wasteland full of monsters.

I pulled down my mask and I unsheathed my claws, I hissed as I felt the bone sliding against bone, the claws were coated in a thick yellow liquid, almost a paste. I was ready to become The Exterminator.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Ava placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head, she whispered "No Peter…"

I felt most of my anger go. But my instincts told me to hunt. I shut my eyes trying to fight my instincts.

I felt Ava give me a hug. She began whispering things in my ear, as she gently began to lead me away from the waste land were stood.

The portal sucked us up as if we were a smoothie.

This time, I clung onto Ava, as if she was my life line. My mask may have hid my face, it hid my emotions from the outside world. But on the inside I was on the verge of crying. All of destruction, all of the people, gone.

What if that was the creatures in the pit? What if they managed to stop Logan and Steve (Wolverine and Captain America)?

Was that the result? Did we end up in the wrong world? Was it Fate that showed us what MIGHT happen? Are we running away from our world, our problem? I am confused!

I wish I could just for once get a break, a break of a lifetime!

Soon I felt a tug again I was too tired to fight it, soon Ava and I were pulled into yet another world.

We appeared on top of a skyscraper.

I sensed that this was the one we came from, to begin with. I looked around and I saw the Tri Carrier flying above the Huston Harbor.

I saw Avenger Tower shining in its ugly glory. It was a sight for sore eyes, but it was an eye sore.

The portal closed behind us.

I looked to her and said "Ava, I do believe we are home…"

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything; all** **rights go to Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another short chapter. I hope I can get my inspiration back because writing is torture when you have no inspiration!**

 **Please leave a review and or PM!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	123. Chapter 123

**Disclaimer I do not and will not ever own anything; all rights go to Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review; I am glad you thought it was awesome work.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I did a good job.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I looked to her and said "Ava, I do believe we are home…"

My wife wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rested her head on my chest. I snaked my arms around her waist as I pulled her closer. I whispered in her ear "We are home."

I heard someone clear their throat, but I was in no mood to let go. I saw Nova float down in front of me, and then the rest of the team seemed to appear. Power Man landed in front of us cracking the roof, the Spider Squad appeared; Scarlet Spider, Agent Venom, Spider Woman, Kid Arachnid, Madame Web and The Iron Spider. I saw the rest of the team; Iron Fist, Cloak and Dagger, Ka Zar, Zabu, Sandman, Squirrel Girl, and Patrioteer. The last but not least Thee Nick Fury!

They began to close in, and well, my instincts took over. I gave a low feral growl, I am pretty sure my suit went to black, I took a partial step forward but kept myself as close to Ava as I could.

All of them stepped back in fear.

I stopped growl so much when Ava punched my shoulder.

I cleared my throat and said "Sorry guys, come on group hug!"

I pulled Ava back just in time before the crowd could dog pile on her.

"What were you thinking!?" I snarled, I was afraid of the precious life in Ava, "Don't you remember Ava **_IS_** with child?! **MY** child!"

Nova paled as he said "Oops…" He flew away quicker than you could saw 'super nova'

Ava gave a huff and said "I do not need to be babied! I can take care of myself!"

I sighed and said calmly "I know, but…. I can't lose you again… if I do… I can't say what will happen."

Ava sighed and said "I know, but time will take me eventually…"

I gave a low growl and said "I know for a fact you can cheat death, I have done it countless times! I have been to her door countless times, over the years."

Ava calmly said "Peter, only you can get that close to death without dying."

I sighed as I began to think, then I thought of something that might work, it should work in fact. I said to her with excitement in my voice "I think I know a way that you can have a healing factor similar to mine!"

Ava shook her head and said with a sigh "Can we please talk about this later…. please?"

I sighed again and said "Yes, but remember I will not forget this."

The crowd of heroes stood there awkwardly, I noticed the Avengers were here now as well; Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawk Eye, Falcon, Ant Man, Scarlet Witch, War Machine.

I gave them a nod. I opened my mouth to speak, but my stomach spoke for me with a loud * **GRRR** *. I blushed red in embarrassment, I am pretty sure I was redder than Thor's cape right now, maybe I made a new shade of red. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Everyone laughed at my expense I muttered "Yeah laugh it up."

Ava pulled my mask up and kissed me on the cheek.

Tony said "Looks like the gangs is altogether again! Party at my place!"

My stomach growled again, I asked "Can we stop on the way?"

Tony shook his head and said "No, by the time we stop, wait in line and the orders are severed we could have been there by then."

I gave a nod and said "Ok, but I will warn you this dimension jumping really burns the calories…"

Tony shrugged and said "I am rich."

"Ok Mr. Money Bags! I will eat my fill when we get to the tower!" I said as I walked to the edge. I looked at the Spiders and smirked as I said "Race you to Avenger Tower!"

Tony said "Stark Tower!"

Captain America said with a tired sigh "We all agreed on Avenger Tower."

Iron Man said with a shrug and said "I changed my mind."

I cleared my throat and said "Are we done fighting ladies?"

Steve glared at me. I shrugged and said "First come first serve!" I jumped off the building. I free fell for four seconds before I shot my web line to the building on the far side of the street.

I quickly accelerated, soon I was web slinging along at a fast clip. I was leaving the other spiders in the dust with the exception of the Iron Spider, who was flying side by side with Iron Man and Thor.

I shot a taser web at Iron Man and that did nothing but block his view for about three seconds. But that was more than enough time to shoot a few globs of webbing at his joints, causing him to spiral out of control. He almost knocked Iron Spider out o f the air, but the digital spider sense worked like a charm. He stopped just as Stark would have slammed into him.

Iron Spider shot a few rounds of webbing out me, but it slid off like water off a duck's back.

I held onto a web line longer than I normally do and I did a high arc, I almost landed on his back, but he was unable to avoid the point blank web shot. I shot a bio cable at him and I pulled myself on. I began to wrap him up. I grabbed the spider legs and tied them in a knot.

I muttered "That was easy…"

My spider sense blared in the back of my skull. I forgot about the god of thunder; Thor!

Thor threw his hammer at me, I barely had to dodge it. I shot a web to his face. He tried to rip it off, but it was caught in his beard. I used this time to web the building to web sling faster, I landed on top of a building where I quickly reached I preferred limit when within city limits, a little over 700 miles an hour. I then jumped from building top to building top.

I gave one final leap and I landed on the landing pad Stark made for himself for when he landed.

I looked back and I saw the Spider Squad a few blocks away, or between five and seven minutes away. I heard a * **thud** * on the outside, I was guessing that was either Iron Man, or Iron Spider. Thor would have brought lightning down to burn off the webbing, but then again I did not hear any thunder…

I shrugged it off and went to the kitchen.

"More food for me!" I said to myself with a small grin.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights go to Disney, and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well this chapter is longer than the last, but it is still a bit shorter than most, but at least I broke 1,200 words in this chapter (without the author's note).**

 **I feel rusty while writing this chapter, guess I need to loosen up.**

 **Does anyone have any guess what could give Ava a healing factor?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me!**

 **Death Fury signing off!**

 **PS: I will be updating " _One Thing Leads to Another_ " either tomorrow or the next day.**


	124. Chapter 124

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah, Peter needs to relax a bit (A LOT) also I never truly thought of her magic amulet in that light before, but it still will not make her immortal.**

 **Thank you "dnguyen686" for your review as well; Uhh... I think not, maybe the kids will have the healing factor or one of them, but Ava getting the healing factor from... _'that'_ activity, I do not think so... (no offence)**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well; I think the amulet is a popular idea for the healing factor.**

 **Thank you "Man285"** **for your review as well; glad you thought it was "Fantastic"**

 **Thank you " _Guest in your Story_ " for your review as well; I do like unexpected, but a baby birth then was not in my head,... but it is now... *grins evilly* **

**The story continues onward...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I already downed the tenth pizza, no I mean a large, combo pizza with olives, sausage, pepperoni, onion, mushroom, extra cheese, extra sauce, plus several other toppings. I ate ten pizzas before anyone else got sat down at the table.

Soon everyone showed up, but Hulk was the one who gave me a death glare well something similar to a death glare except it was a " _I will SMASH you very slowly"_ glare, I gave him an innocent smile before shoving another slice into my mouth.

Thor said loudly "Where does thou put all thy food Man of Spiders?"

I chuckled and putted my gut then said "Into the void... it goes into the void..."

Thor looked nervous then he broke down laughing saying "Good one Man of Spiders! Your humor is always entertaining!"

Stark said "Seriously Pete, did you have to eat that much?"

I smirked and said with a shrug "You said you were paying." I gave him an innocent smile as I put another two slices of pizza into my mouth.

My spider sense went off, I jumped to the ceiling so I was crouching on the ceiling looking around, I glared at the arrow that was in my spot. I shot a venomous look at Hawk Eye you got the memo, _**RUN**_ , I darted after him.

I caught him within maybe ten seconds. I tried shooting me with arrows, I mean, come on man! I can freaking dodge sniper bullets at point blank range, I dodge machine gun fire on a regular basis! I dodged almost all of them.

Why almost?

Because I chose to catch two of them, one in each hand. I threw them back at him. It was too fast for him to move out of the way...

I cut his bow's string and his quiver strap. I smirked under my mask and turned camouflage. I saw him turn pale as he looked around in fear.

Truth be told, I was tired of being the prey, always running, always hiding. I was really enjoying being the predator, the one who controls, the one _things_ run from.

I could smell his fear it was almost intoxicating.

I said coolly "You ought to know better than to interrupt a meal Hawk Eye..." He was trying to find me, but it was near impossible.

Hawk Eye said nervously "You would not kill me right?"

I chuckled darkly and said "Kill you? Heavens no! I would not kill you..."

He gave a sigh of relief,

"But Black Spider will be more than happy to!"

He paled.

I chuckled and said "Relax, neither I nor does Peruses desire to kill you."

He asked "Peruses?"

"Yes, that is Black Spider's name." I explained.

Hawk Eye asked "I thought it was Benjamin?"

I sighed and said "It was, but it needed to by changed when I portal jumped. I chose to reveal myself at that moment. He jumped nearly three feet into the air!

He gave me a glare when I was rolling on the floor laughing!

Hawk Eye tried to kick me but I was too quick I caught his foot and flipped him in the air. I quickly wrapped him up in my webbing, my organic webbing, the stuff than can last several hours...

I webbed him up in the archery range near the targets, I placed him where is was mostly out of sight. I gave him a pick of my claw to paralyze him for an hour or two.

I grinned evilly at him before leaving him alone...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

I came back to the dining room and I saw Ava talking with Black Widow, I got a sick feeling in my gut, I am not sure with it was my danger sense or whether it was because of the two most powerful and deadly females I know are talking together... I hope they are not talking about me...

I began to walk away, I looked at the setting sun and I felt Black Spider say in my mind _"Looks like it is about time for my Patrol..."_

I sighed and muttered to myself, well to him... "No I am going to take tonight off..."

 _"A deal is a deal!"_ Black Spider countered, but I knew he was a lair, he would deceive, lie, steal, kill, just about anything. He had little to no rules.

I shut my eyes and sighed. I was not in the mood for this. I just wanted to rest with Ava!

Black Spider said _"You can do Ava anytime when you get back."_

I snarled at the thought of that.

My spider sense went off.

I grabbed the arm and flipped the person over my back with a snarl I held my claw under her chin...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights got Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay! I will try to update more often!**

 **Well here is another chapter!**

 **Who do you think was the unlucky one pinned by _"Peter"_ this time?**

 **If you have any suggestion please leave them in a review or PM me and I will try to either get back to you or I will see if I can put in the idea into the story.**

 **Death Fury signing off!**


	125. Chapter 125

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah he got Hawk Eye fast, though he was a bit sardonic was he not, a bit cruel. The question who did he pin? That is a question we all want to know, even as I write this I have no clue...**

 **Thank you "Noble Six" for your review as well; Well the wait is over my good friend!**

 **The story continues onward...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I was deep in thought and I was bickering with my alter ego when all of a sudden I felt something touch me, it completely took me off guard and I did the only thing that my instincts allowed me to do; I attacked.

I did not know who or what touched me till after I nearly killed her, yes it was a female.

I almost killed _her._

I can't believe I almost killed _her._

It was so close for me killing someone that should not have even been harmed by me for doing nearly nothing!

I nearly killed _her!_

Under my claw I had pinned was...

I pinned...

I caught... Black Widow.

I gave her a cold glare and said harshly as my suit turned black " **NEVER,** _ever_ sneak up on me unless you have a death wish."

I gave my control over to Perseus as I stalked out, my good mood ruined for the evening. I was fuming, what if I did that to Ava?

What if...

Those two word plagued my mind like a lingering echo. Like a ghost it haunts me. _What if?_...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Black Spider's Point of View)**

* * *

Peter gave me control, though I could tell he was rather pissed off.

Do I care?

Hell no!

Though I wish he would have killed Ava, if he would have done that, then he would have been broken enough for me to take control and actually have some fun. Peter even when I am in control restricts me more than he knows, whether I want to admit it or not, this **IS** _HIS_ body. Though little does he know I can heavily influence him, especially when he is weak, tired, or sleeping.

I wish that Peter would just let me have some fun.

With a growl I jumped out of the building leaving everyone behind in a state of shock, once again do I care?

Hell no!

I was looking for some fun as I swung through my city.

Tonight seemed to by an easy going night, I muttered knowing I would most likely jinx it "It looks like a slow night!"

I waited for thirty seconds, but nothing happened.

I forgot, I do not have the almighty " _Parker Charm_ " though Peter's luck usually affected me. But I am not Parker.

I landed on the Empire State Building and scowled down on the city, the one time I _**AM**_ in control there is nothing to do! This sucks!

I wondered if Black Cat is around?

 _"Don't you dare even think about Black!"_ Peter yelled in my head.

I rolled my eyes and muttered a "fuck you..."

 _"What did I say about cussing?"_ Peter asked me in a scolding like tone.

I smirked and said "To "Fucking not to?"

Peter growled and said _"I did NOT cuss!"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, do not give a damn!"

I heard Peter sigh and mutter something about me being stupid and stubborn.

Did I care? NOPE! Will I care? Nope! Should I? Maybe, but I still don't.

I jumped off from the top of the sky scraper and free fell. I shut my eyes enjoying the fall, the fall is not what kills you, it is the sudden stop at the end that does.

I waited till I was only maybe ten or fifteen feet from the ground before I shot a web line.

It slowed me down before I touched the ground then I let go, did I need to do that? No, but it looked bad ass.

I stepped into the dark shadows and I turned on my natural camouflage as I walked out.

I stretched out my spider sense sensing for something, anything, but tonight was literally no crime, it was as if fate was mocking me. I mean, not even a cat was stuck in a fucking tree! Damn!

Peter has always wanted a night like this, me? Hell no give me a fight! Give me an impossible odd and let me blow your mind when I topple that standard like a stack of cards!

I went into the ghettos where I know there is usually crime, but tonight the city that never sleeps, crime slept. I mean not even a car jacking! No mugging!

I really hate Peter right now.

I felt him trying to regain control, I gave in without much resistance because there was not much to do anyways, before I go let me tell you something; I was the one that allowed Black Widow to bypass the spider sense and to come unnoticed I distracted Peter and his other senses, then I compelled him to acted even more violently than normal...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I regained control in some dark alley in some ghetto in New York City.

I jumped up to the top of a run down house. I leapt from rooftop to rooftop until I made it to the actually city where I shot a web line to the nearest skyscraper.

I was ready to relax and cuddle with my wife!

Ava and I had a very long, very strange past couple of weeks? Days? I have no clue! According to the Avengers we have only been gone a couple days.

ANYWAYS... I am going to the Avenger's Tower to see if I can some of Ava, maybe she might be in a good mood, if not, well a little pheromone never hurt anyone...

I web slung as quickly as I could to the tower, though I knew I could run quicker.

I made it to the balcony where I walked in, I smelt Ava in one of the rooms down the hall, I grew a small grin as I stalked towards her...

0

0

 **0**

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights got Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter!**

 **If you have any suggestion please leave them in a review or PM me and I will try to either get back to you or I will see if I can put in the idea into the story.**

 **Death Fury signing off!**


	126. Chapter 126

**I do not own anything** **, all rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; I know Black Cat is not a bad person, but one of Peter's fatal flaws is Loyalty, so he cannot betray or hurt Ava in anyway shape or form (unless it is for her good). Thinking about it maybe "stalked" was not the best word... when I said 'stalked' I ****meant walking quietly not to wake anyone up or to set off an alarm... But I could have some fun the other way...**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Glad you thought the chapter was "Excellent", though the "Dark Tone" was only half to be meant. Though I think I could use a darker tone right now...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was an "** **Excellent Chapter" I hope this one meets your expectations, though this one WILL be very, very unexpected, I never foresaw myself doing this chapter!**

 **Author's Note: I thought about adding a lemon, it would have fit nicely here and relieve some of the tension, but I just cannot bring myself to write anything at this time, so the lemons will be postponed for an unknown amount of time.**

 **The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I could smell Ava from the balcony, she was in one of the rooms, I stalked towards her hoping to surprise her by coming home a lot earlier than normal, sure I know this is not my quote unquote _"Home"_ but we have lived here in the past, granted it was me in another life, in another world, at a different time... But that is besides that point! The point is, is that I came home early to see my wife!

I stalked towards the room, careful not to make a sound and careful not to set the alarms. I used my spider sense to sense the places where the alarm system would go out and to look ahead to see if there were anyone coming.

I made it to the outside of the door where Ava was, and I could tell she was... excited and aroused, I could feel my blood surge towards my nether regions.

But right before I could open up the door, I heard her moan "FASTER!"

I heard sounds of slapping flesh and her groans and moans of sex.

I pulled the sliding doors apart about an inch, enough to peer through, I saw Ava in all of her naked glory, her huge DD breasts were swaying as she rode someone or something on the couch that was hidden from my view. She screamed "I"M CUMMING!"

I felt myself snap.

I silently let the door shut, I felt tears running unbiddenly down my face.

This betrayal hurt worse than even when she died, this hurt more than all of my injuries combined. At first all I felt was rage and pain, it quickly turned to numb and nothing.

I jumped down from the Stark Tower I flipped them off as I fell.

I shut my eyes as I fell, I could feel myself falling faster and faster, the ground was coming closer and closer.

I took a breathe and let it out, but just before I could hit the ground, my instincts saved me, though I wanted to simply die.

Black Spider took control...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Black Spider's Point of View)**

* * *

I saw Ava enjoying her self on the couch, I could feel Peter's rage and anger, I tried to influence him to stalk in and kill the him, maybe even both of them, but of course he choses to go away before he hurts someone.

He jumped off the building, and we fell. Right as he was going to hit the ground our body saved itself, and it gave me control.

I gave an evil smile, Peter is in too much pain and shock to stop me, I nearly had free range!

I chuckled as I smirked to myself, I could feel his hope and love being snuffed out, and that was what kept him strong, that was what made him, him.

I felt my own fire grow stronger and burn, it burned hotter and brighter than it has ever down. I am fueled by negative emotions such as; Rage, Anger, Pain, Grief, Sadness, Depression, Hate, Aguish and many, many more. I can tell you that Peter was nearly if not completely destroyed because of that.

I walked down the oddly empty street, I could feel dread seep its way into my bones, yet I could not sense any danger.

I sighed as I put my hands in my pocket, all of a sudden, my spider sense went off, I smiled as I dodged a crow bar.

I spun around and caught a punk by his throat, he was alone. He stood about Six foot Six inches and weighed roughly Three Hundred pounds. Yet I held him by his throat with ease, as if he was a paper clip.

I gave him an evil grin and said "Have you ever heard that Stealing was bad?"

He whimpered as he saw my face. He tried muttering and stuttering an apology.

I slowly began to squeeze my fist closing my fist around his throat, he began to beg for mercy. He said "Please, I beg you, don't kill me! I swear I will never do an illegal thing again!"

I let him go and said "I believe you..." I turned my back and began took a step away.

He asked "You do?"

"Yes..." I spun around and punched him in the chest, my fist went right into his chest, I pulled out his heart and said "That is because you will not live long enough to break the law again..."

He looked at the hole in his chest and the heart in my hand with utter shock before dying but not before saying "Why...?" He fell to the alley floor in a heap.

I rolled my eyes, I tossed the body in the dumpster and I spit some acid in there to deal with the body. I looked at the heat in my hand, I was conflicted; should I eat it or not?

Spiders are cannibals and I have a lot of habits and quirts that belongs to spiders, even more than Peter and Spider Man does.

I chose to throw the heart into the dumpster were I head hissing from the acid at work, but I licked and sucked to blood off of my hand.

I crawled up the wall and began to climb higher and higher. I then shot a web line. I remember the card the Black Cat gave me, I think it is time I take her up on the offer, I love a little revenge!

I was off to see another sexy Kitty!

0

0

0

 **I once again** **do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Here is another chapter, this one was very, VERY unexpected even to me.**

 **Please no flames and no hate.**

 **Death Fury out!**


	127. Black Spider IS BACK!

**I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "** **dragonorp** **" for your review; Yes Ava was masturbating, thought it would be a good excuse to get Black Spider out to change up the pace of the story.**

 **Thank you "GuestinyourStory** **" for your review as well; Hmm, a Symbiote Suit? That could be fun... And yes Ava does have instincts and she does have "needs" and Peter was not there at the time. Why would it be Petra? I left her with Hunter and the "Other" family.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; I never said that Ava cheated on Peter, if you read carefully "Peter saw Ava", "Peter heard Ava", "Peter smelled Ava" never once did he see, smell, or hear anyone else. Did Ava cheat? Not with anyone, but maybe herself and her imagination. Black Spider blew it out of portions. **

**Thank you " cabrera1234" ****for your review as well; No Ava did even not cheat on Peter.**

 **Thank you "Guest" for your review as well; Yes I want Peter to be that, pretty much dead and Black Spider in control, I think maybe a little carnage in on the way. The only way to stop Black Spider is to either kill both him and Peter or to somehow bring Peter back to life (easier said than done)**

 **Author's Note: Well the last chapter certainly got a few reviews! To answer some of the other questions: Peter has gone AWOL and now Black Spider is now on the loose with little to nothing to stop or slow him down. Ava did NOT cheat on Peter. Peter is pretty much dead and Black Spider is now alive, similarly to the way Black Spider was dormant in Peter for all those years until he surfaced.**

 **Last Note: I found this song and it actually fits the story well: "Jekyll and Hyde- Confrontation"** and _**"Confrontation - Caleb Hyles (from Jekyll and Hyde)" **_

**The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Black Spider's Point of View)**

I was going to look for some fun, preferably with the other feline that I knew, and I know she is a flirt. I can just picture her in her leather clad jump suit, I can feel my blood rush downward in excitement.

But first, a little foreplay, a little destruction, maybe a fire or two...

I looked up at the moon and I had a good guess of the time, it was around 6:00 in the morning. I knew some stores were beginning to open up, I ditched the "Spider Man" suit and I broke into a store and put on some clothes; a Black T - Shirt and a pair of Black Cargo Jeans. I snuck out just as quickly as I came in. I was going to change my wardrobe.

I broke an ATM machine and got out a few hundred dollars so I could pay in cash.

I went into one of the store and bought a Black Leather Trench Coat. I also bought a pair of Black Military Steel Toed Boots. I also got a new hair cut, a flat top. I gave myself sea green eyes, jet black hair a dark, copper tan. I also used my form making me a tall Six foot Six inches. I cloaked my scent very carefully so that Wolverine and team would have a very hard trying to smell me out.

I also bought a couple chains and a shotgun with a few boxes of amo. I just got control and I am unwilling to let it go without a fight! I am ready to kill...

I was careful to avoid all of the cameras and I never looked at them if I could.

I slowly walked my way through the crowed streets of New York.

I pick pocketed a few items from some people, a phone, a wallet, and a few other things.

I looked at the sun and guessed it was close to 9:00 in the morning.

I smirked, so far no call, nothing. Meaning they think nothing is up, I probably have a few more hours before they come looking for me.

Clouds began to rolling and it began to rain, I smiled because I was close to the penthouse where Black Cat lived, what happened when Black meets Black?

I walked straight up and pass the doorman, he did not even get a word out, as I already was hidden by the time he turned around. I walked on the ground because I could sense the ceiling had sensors on it. It was as if she expected Spider Man to come and pay her a visit.

Well I am not one to disappoint. I hope she is as good as she says she is...

I went into the elevator and went to the top floor where I know I met her before, but I was not going outside, or into any camera view.

I picked the lock and walked into the expensive room, I could tell everything was spendy, and or stolen. Not that I care.

I wandered around the place for a few minute before finding the bed, I sat on the edge and then laid back, I shut my eyes and I focused on my spider sense, I could feel Ava beginning to pace, I could feel Thor trying to look through the storm. Yet I was hidden from all of their prying eyes.

I knew I had a few minutes maybe an hour tops before they begin a search part to look for Peter or Spider Man, too bad they are dead, dead enough anyways. As long as I was in charge, as long as Peter is hurting, I will remain in charge, I will be strong while Peter is weak.

I smirked at the thought of them TRYING to even slow me down.

Unlike Peter and Spider Man, I WILL KILL them.

Maybe I should shoot Ava in the gut with the shot gun? That would be a sight to see...

0

0

 **0**

 **I once again** **do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Well here is another chapter, this one was very, VERY unexpected even to me.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them!**

 **Death Fury signing out until next time!**


	128. Black Spider Found and on the Run

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "GuestinyourStory** **" for your review as well; Yeah, good luck trying to explain yourself to Black Spider... Could you PM about the "Web of Shadows"?**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; glad you thought it was good**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" ****for your review as well; No Ava did even not cheat on Peter, and Peter could not cheat on Ava. Ava is jealous so her sharing would be very unlikely, besides, when most people think of Black Cat, they think of either a flirt or a slut, so Ava would feel degraded that Peter (Black Spider) would go to her. I agree with you, I hate seeing people (especially females) hurt in any way, shape or form.**

 **Thank you " Ashley wheatley** **" for your review as well; glad you thought the last chapter was great!**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; Glad you thought the chapter was excellent work. I know the chapter before was dark, one of the darker chapter I have written, but I needed something to happen for Black Spider to come back. **

**The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Black Spider's Point of View)**

I was half dozed while I waited for Felicia Hardy to come, I knew Black Cat had the hots for my counterpart, but will she for me? Maybe, maybe not. Either way I am going to get lucky tonight. And then I might get a midnight snack...

I chuckled at the thought, I think I could have some fun here.

My spider sense tingled, but did not go off, someone was coming, but posed little to no threat. I just laid on the bed and waited.

A few moments later a women with platinum white hair walked into the room, she had huge breasts that were barely contained in her skimpy black dress. She wore high heels (that were also black) and she had red lip stick on.

I cleared my throat.

She turned to me and pulled out her grappling gun and shot at me, I easily moved out of the way and shot a glob of web that covered her hand in thick white sticking bodily produced web.

Her eyes widen and she gave me a flirting smile as she said "Spider Man, I knew you were come and accept my offer one day. Though how did you get post the security?"

I chuckled as I walked towards her as I stripped off my trench coat. I whispered "Spiders can be extremely stealthy..."

She purred as she raked her claws against my chest slicing my shirt open... "I never thought you had a dark side..."

I smirked as I stepped closer and I nipped her neck as I purred "I have a dark side that you could not even comprehend..."

She purred and moaned she tore my shirt off my chest and said "I think I would like to see it..."

I gave a low growl as I darted towards her, I quickly tied her up in a web, with her hand behind her back, and her feet off the ground.

I gave her ass a hard spank, as I watched it jiggle, I heard her moan.

She purred and said "I never knew you were into kinky stuff like this..."

"You have no idea babe." I said while nipping at her neck, I let my fang brush against her sensitive neck, she shivered in pleasure.

"I would love to find out..." She said while moaning as I gave her a hickey.

I stopped and walked in front of her. I not so little friend down stairs was getting pretty excited with her.

She whined as I crawled towards her. I licked my lips as I began to near her luscious breasts...

But I stopped when I sensed my spider sense go off like a bolt of Zeus. I spat some Antiwebbing onto her and the webbing that dissolved the webbing in a mere instant.

I turned invisible and was ready to dart.

Seconds later Logan cut down the door and barged in, Black Cat was laying on the ground, with her ass facing me, I could see it in all of its glory, her mini dress did little good from my angle.

Logan growled and asked "Where is he?!"

The Cat asked "Who?"

Logan extended his claws and pointed it at her and growled "Web Head?!"

Felicia said "I have no idea what you are talking about-"

Wolverine snarled and said "Don't lie to me, I can smell him all over your room and even on you! You have a fresh hickey, no older than ten minutes!"

The Cat said "I do not know where he is, he was just about to make love, the he just spit on me and disappeared!"

Wolver snarled and said "He got away! Damn it!"

All of a sudden Logan was thrown out of the window with a black blur close behind. I chose then to attack.

I darted and I tackled and then threw Logan out of the pent house from the top floor, I then darted after him.

He flew like a brick.

He hit the ground like a stone.

He groaned as he sat up.

I became visible to him and said "Hello Logan..."

He looked at me and said "Peter-"

I shook my finger at him and said with a smirk "Peter is no more, bub. You can thank Ava for that!".

Logan growled and said "Listen bub, Ava did not cheat on you!"

I knew he was right, no other sounds but her, and no other scent but hers (and our own) but I was able to cloud Peter's judgment. I did not reply with words, but instead I stabbed him in the eye with my claw that was dripping with a neurotoxin that would even paralyze him for a half hour if I am lucky ten minutes otherwise. I said with a evil chuckle "Sorry _bub,_ but I am here to stay. Tell the bitch that there will be Hell to pay."

With saying that I turned invisible and darted full speed away.

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Well here is another** **unexpected** **chapter, this one was very unexpected to me as well.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them!**

 **Death Fury signing out until next time!**


	129. Black Spider going South

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you** **"GuestinyourStory** **" for your review as well; Good idea, but _Chameleon_ needs the belt to stay in his disguise. Otherwise I might use that, the scent is easy enough to cover and mask, especially when she wants something. Maybe I could use that idea down the road... I will keep that in mind, thank you.**

 **Thank you** **"Man285"** **for your review as well; Yeah that was the point, though him being "Bad Ass" was not exactly my intended goal... but who cares, "Perseus" also known as "Black Spider" is to be more of a rouge than an antihero, more of a villain than a hero, closer to a "Jekyll and Hyde" scenario**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; I know, I do not like it when a girl gets spanked either, but I want Black Spider to be a "bad boy" a villain not caring about anyone but himself. Wolverine was concerned for his friend, and he thought Felicia was hiding Black Spider and lying to him. I hate using those terms myself, I dislike cussing, but once again, I needed something to make Black Spider jump out. I agree with Black Spider in HELL, but problem is that Peter may have to tag along... I agree, maybe Ava needs to learn to share, but not likely, not in this story, but there is always a chance... I know people think poor of Black Cat, but she DOES flirt and act like that at times, if you did not know her, then you would jump to conclusions. Spider Man knew Black Cat so, but she did not know Peter. I agree, I never said she was a slut, whore, bitch or anything like that, Black Spider and Ava said and thought. Peter has yet to say a BAD thing about her... Peter cares for her as a friend (maybe even as an ex...)**

 **Thank you "** **Ashley wheatley** **" for your review as well; As far as "Black Cat and Black Spider" scenes go, I do not think that will happen, but hey, this story is full of the "Unexpected" you never know (I myself do not even know!). And Black Spider will do his own thing, and he may yet get even darker...**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought my work was excellent! (Good luck on your new story: **" _Christian Wars_ ")

 **The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Black Spider's Point of View)**

I ran nearly full sprint, just under the sound barrier so that I did leave a trail, otherwise I would have liked the mayhem and chaos. I ran for several miles before I went into a bar.

WHY did I go into the bar when I cannot get drunk?

Simple, to cover my scent.

I bought several bottles of moonshine and whiskey, I chugged a few of them and I spilled some on me to cover up my scent, at least a little.

I went up stairs and I jumped out the window and web slung while being invisible, I stopped at a perfume shop, I borrowed the worst smelling and the strongest stuff I could find and I pretty much dumped the bottles of perfume and cologne on me. Barrowed some black leather trench coats, and a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black military steel toed boots, and fingerless black combat gloves with hard knuckles (I also borrowed some black leather gloves with sliver spiked knuckles, but I chose not to where them right away).

I broke into a cop car and stole the 12 gage shotgun and the AR 15 assault rifle, I broke the cop's arm and stole his 9 millimeter glock and belt. I took all the ammo he had in the car and on person, I destroyed the radio and the walkie - talkie.

I now was packing some heat, I was feeling like going on a little hunt... but something small... something that Peter would not be TOO offended by, or too shocked.

I hid the rifle on my back under the trench coat, I hid the guns and knives in the various pockets the trench coat had, I carried the shotgun under the front flap in one hand, but it was well hidden.

I jogged at a quick pace of about twenty miles an hour, I followed my spider sense until I found a minor armed robbery, I pulled out the glock and shot the three crooks in the head, one between the eyes, one in the temple and the last one at the base of his skull. All three of them died in an instant.

I now know why Dead Pool and Kraken enjoy using guns and killing. It was similar to the feeling when I am on the Hunt.

I kept the quick pace, leaving dead bodies in my wake. I know what you think "Not very smart" or "Not very stealthy", but you see that is where you are wrong. They know that Peter and I hate and has a strong distaste in guns. So me using a gun will likely throw them for a loop, besides, Franken Castle also know as The _Punisher_ as been sighted a couple days back, so they would think it is him, if not, well it is a good thing I can run faster than most things and that my strength rivals that of Thor and Thing. I know for a fact that "Spider Demon" could in fact rival the Hulk, until Hulk gets angry enough, because the madder the Hulk gets the stronger and more powerful he becomes, making him on of the if not the most powerful and difficult to kill.

Yeah, ANYWAYS... I speed up and I was running in camo mode, unseen and unheard. I was heading west.

Peter had a few friends in that direction, I hope they will accept me, if not... let us just say I will have some fun, I look forward to fighting and destroying just a little bit more of Peter's past, the more that is destroyed, the more he looses his mortal point, the more he looses his moral compass the harder it will be for him to find his way back, the harder it will be for him to surface. The more I destroy the stronger I become. The stronger I am, the weaker Peter is.

I learned a few things over the years spent behind a metal barrier, I learned how to create one myself, I learned how to go around and how to crack it. MEANING I could block Peter out, even more easily than he blocked me out. You see, whenever Peter got too injured and angry to fight, I fought for him. When he goes into a rage, I was behind a lot of it. You see, now **I** am the one in control, and it will take a whole lot more than a little anger to let Pete out of his own prison.

It will take something that Peter does not have nor want; love. It will take love, a lot of love to break him out.

It will take love on one's self.  
It will take love of another.  
It will take love of life.  
It will take love of others.  
It will take many types of love.

As of now, Peter is incapable of love and be loved. It will take tender, kind love, it will take a slap in the face, it will take patience.

And I for one have no patience, so I will not allow him to even realize he is being locked away.

I smirked to myself, I knew my plan was near fool proof, the problem is that, even I know there is a grain of good in me.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 5 Hours)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

As Perseus also known as "Black Spider" was on the loose, on a rampage heading south east, but the Avengers were not following that, because Peter, Spider Man, Black Spider and Perseus all either hated or had a strong distaste for guns so they dismissed it as a rogue "Punisher" put Castle in jail and he would be happy killing everyone, so they left him alone.

Ava Parker was worried sick, she could not help but to feel a bit guilty. She knew she was not at fault, but she also knew she was at least partly to blame. She wanted, no _**NEEDED**_ her husband, but he was not there so she took care of herself, only to have a feeling that something was wrong several minutes after she started.

Tony Stark was pissed that Peter or whoever the hell he was at the time managed to break in through his security. That and having an angry, hormonal, pregnant, worried, tiger lady was very, very, _**VERY**_ scary.

All of the Spiders lost Black Spider shortly after he jumped building, as if he went portal hopping again, but Doctor Strange insisted that he did not feel anything of that sort, he felt no magic being used.

Logan was pissed off at Perseus for a couple of various reasons, two of which are; one, stabbing him in the eye with a highly venomous claw! The second reason is leaving him behind with a very, pissed off, worried, pregnant, tiger! And because he was the last one to see him, he had to bare the brunt of her fury! Let us just saw when White Tiger got done with Black Spider, Wolverine would have he turn, nice and slow... and... painful... _**very**_ painful...

Nick Fury was both nervous and frustrated at Peter and Perseus.

One of his number one agent (Peter) has gone AWOL (absent with out leave), and in Peter's place was Perseus. Perseus, Nick new, would kill Doc Ock, and all of the other villains, ending their games for once and for all, the problem there is, if Perseus is angry he would kill you next and sleep well that night. He was a rouge, a joker, a wild card, a variable; and Fury did not like that, not one bit. Nick Fury liked being in control, complete and absolute control.

Peter's old teams were worried about him, though they never saw _**WHAT**_ Black Spider could, but they heard tales... They saw Peter being (over) protective of his wife and Ava had to calm him down and put Peter back into his place. They also realized that they **_NEVER_** truly _KNEW_ Peter or Spider Man. He came from another universe, from another time. Peter had secrets that he alone knew, that he told no one, not **EVEN** his wife.

All in all, the whole team as... well... a _whole,_ was feeling this; Team Ultimate consisting of; Luke Cage also known Power Man. Daniel "Danny" Rand also know as The Immortal Iron Fist. Sam Alexander also known as Nova or the Human Rocket. Last but certainly not least Ava Parker formerly Ava Ayala also known as White Tiger.

The New Warriors were also feeling nervous and sick they were made of; Cloak also known as Tyrone "Ty" Johnson. Dagger also known as Tandy Bowen. Ka - Zar and Zabu (who is a saber tooth tiger). Squirrel Girl also known as Doreen Green. Triton who was an Inhuman and **NOT** as son of Poseidon. Patrioteer also known as Harold "Harry" Osborn. Last but not least from the "New Warriors" Rhino also known as Alexander Sytsevich.

Then you have a Spider based team called; the "Web Warriors". They are made up of; Agent Venom also known as Eugene "Flash" Thompson. The Iron Spider also known as Amadeus Cho. Ben Reilly also known as Scarlet Spider. Kid Arachnid formerly "Spider Man" also known as Miles Morales. Spider Woman also known as Mary Jane Watson also known as "MJ". Last but not least Madame Web also known as Julia Carpenter.

All of the teams that Peter and Spider Man had been on, or had influenced were affected like the Avengers such as; Captain America also known as Steven "Steve" Rogers. Iron Man also known as Tony Stark. The Hulk also known as Robert Bruce Banner. Thor Odinson. Black Widow also known as Natalia "Natasha" Romanoff. Hawk Eye also known as Clint Barton. Vision the android. The Falcon also known as Samuel "Sam" Wilson. Ant Man also known as Scott Lang. The Wasp also known as Janet Van Dyne.

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. also missed the Web Head; Hulk. She Hulk also known as Jennifer Walters. Red Hulk also known as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. A - Bomb (the Blue Hulk) also known as Richard "Rick" Jones. Last but not least Scaar.

Even some of the solo acts were concerned about his well being; Doctor Strange also known as Stephen Strange. Dare Devil also known as Matt Murdock.

And many, many more.

Peter and Spider Man was like the glue that held them together, he was like a web thread that connected them all together. Without him, they can feel the void that he filled.

* * *

o

o

o

 **I once again own nothing all of the rights belong to Marvel, and to Disney and to Stan Lee!**

 **I am really, really, really sorry about the delay, but my computer and internet would not work!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them!**

 **Death Fury signing out until next time!**


	130. Chapter 130

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you** **"GuestinyourStory** **" for your review as well; I will keep those new designs in mind, but mind you, that right now Black Spider has no need for a secret ID.**

 **Thank you "Guest" for your review; I am not a big fan of cheating either. I do not know about the "Infinity War"... so no can do.**

 **Thank you** **"Man285"** **for your review as well; What would happen should Black Spider kill Ava? Not sure... for one Ava would be dead, with her dead, the last bit of good would die with Peter. I think Peter would find a way to die... Not sure I want to go that way, at least not right now.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; No problem, we all have things we value highly. I am glad you care enough to let me (us) know your opinion. I agree with you, the Punisher is not exactly an "evil" guy. I could not think of anyone else to throw them off Black Spider's trail. Peter affects everyone around him, whether you want to admit it or not...**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought my work was excellent! (Great job on your new story: **" _Christian Wars_ ")

Author's Notes: Do you guys think I should go back into the original universe and do an update there, or should I let the story continue forward as is? Because if I go back, I can think of several interesting things... What do you think/.

 **The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Peter left a massive void that only he could fill.

You know the saying "You never know what you have, until it is gone" or something like that.

It was as if Peter had disappeared completely, I guess, technically **_PETER_** is no more and _Perseus_ and _Black Spider_ are the ones in control.

Perseus was on the run, he was heading south west, why may you ask?

Because, that is where the X Men lie. Perseus knows that they loved Spidey so they would openly accept him, besides, what better place to hide than right under their noses?

However while Perseus headed south... **S.H.I.E.L.D.** has been talking to Ava, and she told them, that Peter had told her, that he would head north, north to Alaska where he would have wide open space where he can vent freely and where there was little electronics so the government ( **S.H.I.E.L.D.** ) could not track them as easily.

So all eyes were sent northward, in a hopeless mission of finding the run away spider. It was pointless for a couple of reasons; 1. He was not there. 2. Canada and Alaska are both HUGE! 3. He can turn invisible and change his heat signature good luck trying to find him!

Perseus stopped his killing spree when he ran out of ammo, he was too lazy to get more. Besides he did enough to cover his trail (cover the trail in blood!).

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Perseus / Black Spider's Point of View)**

* * *

I say on the road I have killed about fifty or sixty men, most of which were criminals caught in the act, others were ring leaders, that the cops did not have enough evidence to book them, others? I killed for the pure pleasure of it. I loved watching the light of there eyes slowly dim as their life force. The smell of fear before they died, the look of pain as they died. I loved the taste of fear... I loved the taste of adrenaline... the taste of blood.

Yes, I love the taste of blood, does not matter what type, but human has the greatest appeal, the most forbidden fruit always seems to be the sweetest. Spiders are known cannibals and to be honest I do not give a damn about your human morals. Peter begged and pleaded, but he could not stop me, I felt him grow a little weaker, his hope and desire was dying, soon he will be nothing more than a dream, an old, faint memory. Soon everything related to both Spider Man and Peter Parker will be dead. Morals, family, friends, villains, records, everything.

I was ready for anything, I was ready to kill.

I chuckled to myself, just think how far Peter and Spider Man as fallen and just how much _I_ have risen.

Death comes to all, and I am Death. I am Misery, I am Darkness. Darkness shall rise and consume the light, Death will come and conquer all!

The company of Death abodes,  
Guiding me through the darkness as I strode,  
Whilst reminisce to thy passing comest,  
Everything will remain as it never was.

But I shall be everlasting!

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter/Spider Man's Point of View/ Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

He sees a dark angel in his dreams, carrying a cold knife of his fears.  
The long, elongated fingers of death caresses his face,  
A purr of the decaying dawn, the ascension of the darkness in it's comest.  
'Let me help you' he says. 'No, I do not need your hand, I can save myself this time.'  
Hurt is what he always feels, yet is ignored.  
'I don't need emotion, I don't need empathy, and I do not need this moral code.'

For I have nothing left to lose

 _Do not say goodbye too soon. For when you realize your mistake, all will already be dead._

Black Spider crossed the line when he became Dracula, I may have changed about killing, but that was _ONE_ of the things I myself could never do!

When he did it, I knew then that I lost, I was no longer in control, I had little to no influence on him, I was beginning to fade in the back of **_his_** mind, I was beginning to loose, I already lost.

 _I will not recover this time,_  
 _this loneliness is killing me._  
 _Will I never know the peace of mind again?_  
 _I don't believe it,_  
 _I can't achieve it_

 _I live a lie_.

I realized now how Perseus must have felt over the years; useless, voiceless, meaningless, alone. There was nothing I could do, there was nothing for me to do except either; Black out and fade and forgot. _**OR**_ be forced to watch as he does things?

Yeah it is a loose, loose type of thing.

Why did Ava cheat on me? I mean, was I not good enough? I mean, did I do something? What did I do to deserve this? Who or what did I piss off?! Can't I catch a break, I mean just one fricking break! Of course I can't! The _Universe,_ no, wait, the **_Multiverse_** and everything in it hates me!

Why?

* * *

 **000**

 **00**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter, I am sorry if this is confusing, I really had no clue on where to take this chapter and nothing popped out when I started it, nor did it during.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please drop a review and or PM me; I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Before I forget;**

 **Do you think I should go back to the "Original Universe" (From before** Chapter Three: _Flashed Backed_ **)**

 **Please comment!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**


	131. Chapter 131

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you** **"Ashley Wheatley** **"** **for your review as well; Ok, I am glad you think so. I need a change of pace and another twist in the story. Thank you for the support of the crazy idea.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; I agree, The Punisher IS grey, better than Dead Pool by far (in my opinion), yes The Punisher has done things we both disagree with, but he has also done things we can both agree with. As to seeing "Black and White" I agree with you that EVERYONE has one of those _"grey"_ areas that can be seen differently. Yes Black Spider kills, and yes he enjoys it. No he did not kill the innocent mostly only criminals caught in the act, though he did get a few gang leads that did not have any dirt on them, but he knew they were. As I said Black Spider is closer to a spider, closer to a _Monster_ than a man.**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was excellent! I wish I would have a "yes" or a "no" answer, when people go "you decide" (I am guilty of this too) it makes it hard for me to continue with the story! And good luck with your new story "** _Christian Wars: Rise Of Kelly_ " **It is a great piece of work!**

 _Author's Note: I am sorry for the delay, there was a vacation, an power out, Writer's Block, no service, no working electronics. In short, I could do nothing, I am sorry for the delay!_

 **The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Original Universe** _(Before chapter 3)_ **)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Tony Stark watched as he sent Spider Man away into _who_ knows where, but at least he saved his own hide... or so he thought.

The truth was that Stark really did not know how it was going to work or what it was going to do. Now that he knows what it does, it worked, he can now destroy it. However before he could do that, he heard a soft moan coming from nearby.

Tony quickly turned and saw Ava's chest slowly rising and falling.

He gulped out of fear, this should not have happened, she should be dead and Spider Man should not be around to _bug_ him. Whatever he did must have been overkill to bring the dead back to life... he really, really hoped she was not pissed at him for basically calling for her death, not to mention what happen to the Pest.

Stark walked over to Ava and gently shook her awake, Ava muttered something like "Peter a few more minutes, I have had the craziest dream, there was Dead Pool, a Civil War, I died and I lost you..."

Tony said in a soft voice "Ava, Peter **_DID_** leave you..."

Ava's eyes snapped open as she was now wide awake, she saw Stark close by, she looked around the room and she saw that she was hooked up to some sort of machine. She asked "Where is Peter? Where am I? What happened?"

Stark chuckled nervously and said "Girl you have your priorities mixed up. But to answer the questions; You were stabbed in the gut and died. You are now in an infirmary. I may have accidently sent Peter to another universe or reality trying to revive you..."

A look of horror passed through Ava's face as she practically screamed in horror and fear "The babies?!"

Tony grimaced and muttered something that even Ava could not hear.

Ava growled and said in a low voice "The babies..."

Stark shut his eyes and swallowed "They did not make it. One was nearly cut in two and the other was stabbed through the heart. They died instantly, I did not think I could even revive you, I am sorry for your loss."

Ava felt tears form in her eyes as she began to murmur "No... no... no this can't be happening..."

Tony slowly began to sneak away, or at least that was his goal, but... of course Ava had _other_ ideas...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 12 Hours Later)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 _(Still in the Original Universe)_

* * *

After some _"convincing",_ Stark was ready to work with Ava.

Tony said "Ava you do realize that this could easily go very, very wrong right? You could die! Even if it does work, we do not know if you end up in the right world let alone the right timeline! As far as you know he could have moved on! Then what?!"

Ava snarled as she grabbed Stark's throat and said viciously "If I die, well I already was dead. If I go to a different timeline, then I guess I will find you there and have you redo it from there! I know Peter, he could and would never cheat on me!"

Tony said in a choked voice "What about his alter egos? His other aspects? I highly doubt they are as loyal to you as Peter was."

Ava Threw him to the ground and said with a snarl "Just do your thing Stark otherwise you and Potter may never have any children, you will **_never,_** ever have children to call your own..."

Tony nodded his head so quickly it was a blur the moment Ava dropped him he scurried away like a rat he was.

Moments later Stark was playing with some switches, buttons and levers. Seconds later there was a wormhole carved in the center of the room.

Ava could sense something but she did not know what...

Just as quickly as the portal opened it began to shut, Ava saw how it was once the size of the whole ceiling and now it was the size of a door, an was shrinking to the size of a large dog door and shrinking.

Ava had to make a chose, what was she going to do?

Well it was not really an option.

She jumped and the portal slurped her up like one would spaghetti.

Tony was left alone in the room, he gave a sigh of relief and slumped in a chair in exhaustion. He was alive and safe!

Stark noticed a red dot on his arc reactor he muttered "Oh shi-"

The _***BOOM***_ his whole chest was splattered all over the room.

A figure walked out of the shadows and said "Sorry Tony, but you have lost..."

The figure tossed a wad of cash down on Stark's messed up and deformed body.

The figure looked up at where the portal was and said "I will enjoy the Game..."

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter, I am sorry if this is confusing, I really had no clue on where to take this chapter and nothing popped out when I started it, nor did it during.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please drop a review and or PM me; I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**

 **Before I go; Please check out my other story** " _The Untamable" **.**_


	132. Chapter 132

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you** **"Guest** **"** **for your review as well; Ok I understand that, but I like the way is suit is now, though I think I need to redescribe it.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; I do not care for either Dead Pool or The Punisher, I needed someone for Black Spider to pin the blame on and The Punisher seemed to be the easiest one to blame; he thinks, he kills, he hides. Dead Pool is random and is flamboyant. Yes we both agree just because someone is "**criminal **"** **does not mean they are a "bad guy" or are "evil"; such as the Black Cat, Sand Man and a few other Rogues and Anti- Heroes. Yup more plausible bad news...**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; Well "**interesting **" would be one of the word I might have described the last chapter. The wait is now over!**

 **The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(With Ava Parker)**

Ava found herself freefalling just outside the Avenger Tower, except this one was like new... come to think of it, the _**WHOLE**_ city looked new as if... she realized that she was no longer in fact in her old world but rather in someone else's.

She used the web shooter that her husband gave her, she webbed onto the out side of the building then she "rock climbed" the rest of the way up. She quickly reached the end of the web line, then she shot another line further up and she repeated this a couple times until she was at the landing cite that Stark used when he landed in his Iron Man armor.

Ava realized she was in her civilian attire, but there was nothing she could do about that at this time.

Ava walked into the tower wearily using her heighten senses to look for signs of life or of people in her, it was not long before she smelt Peter!

She quickly rushed over following her nose to a door.

It was a door that was locked, but Ava clawed at the door until it was shredded. once she was in there she saw some blood, Peter's blood on the floor.

She smelt herself, not **_her_** self, but her counter part.

Ava gave a low growl she could smell her own... excitement, but she could smell Peter's tears and lack of excitement.

 ** _BBUUUUTTT_** she did not find any other scent besides them. Meaning; Something was off, something was very wrong...

She growled at herself for not being able to figure it out right away, all she wanted was to find Peter; her Husband.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(Else where in the Tower)**

* * *

Ava (the younger) she was pacing up in the control room waiting for a report that someone has seen or heard from Peter, but to no avail. It was as if he made a portal jump and left the world. No one has seen him.

We track down Frank Castle also known as The Punisher, but he has not seen Peter, we asked him if he went on a killing spree recently he shrugged and said "Don't know, don't care. I do not keep track of who I punish, when I punish, or where I punish. I just punish."

Ava (the younger) replied with a growl and said "All you do is kill!"

The Punisher shrugged and said "Would you rather them be on the streets to rape your daughter? Or would you rather them dead? Do you want to keep them alive in prison for life paying for; food, medical, warmth? Or spend a few cents for some amo? Tell me which is better for society? What would you rather do? I am sure Black Spider agrees with me."

Ava (the younger) took a step back in shock and fright... maybe The Punisher was right... _**MAYBE**_ Peter might agree with _**SOME**_ of it... maybe Frank was not a villain as everyone painted him as... maybe he was not the mindless killer that all was led to believe...

She began to realize that The Punisher was a man lost in grief and vengeance, he was trying to help the world in his own way, he was doing what he thought was the right thing... maybe she misjudged him... maybe _many_ has misjudged him... maybe there was still a man inside the cold, hard front The Punisher puts up, maybe there is a man behind the masks...

Ava (the younger) was lost in thought for the next couple of days her mind filled with thoughts, questions and doubts...

To say Ava (the younger) was confused, frustrated, agitated, depressed, grieved, lost would be an understatement, understatement of the century. Ava (the younger) was a rugged mess... at best!

She and most of the hero community was searching for Spider Man and for Peter.

But no one knows a thing... or do they?

Maybe Peter has been captured?

Maybe Peter went into hiding?

Maybe they owe Spider Man a favor and are hiding him?

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter, I am sorry if this is confusing, I really had no clue on where to take this chapter and nothing popped out when I started it, nor did it during.**

 **I had to rewrite this chapter twice, once during the power out, and another time when my computer crashed, I had to take about the computer and I found something wrong on the circuit board, I had to carefully clean it. I then had to put it back perfectly back together. It works, but I need to get a new computer, the problem is, is that college starts soon and I just paid my tuition so I am broke, I am still laid off from the summer job, so now I am looking for a school job!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please drop a review and or PM me; I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**


	133. Chapter 133

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "Ashley Wheatley" for your review as well; I am glad you found the last chapter good.**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; In canon Peter does. However in this story he has a dark side and a borderline evil alter ego. Peter does not like killing, but he has come to terms with the "greater good" of killing. HOWEVER Black Spider simply enjoys killing for the _fun_ of it. Ava is confused (she is younger than Peter, and she is unsure of WHAT to think). And yes things are going to get very, very, VERY complicated and confusing.**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; Ah yes the morals... to some they are relative to others they are set in stone. My brother's and my view for killing is different, he believes killing is always wrong unless in self deference., even then it is questionable. Me? I am far my lax when it comes to it. The Bible says in this in one "**Exodus 20:13 "You shall not murder **" and this in another "** Exodus 20:13 "You shall not kill **", I believe it says no murdering while my brother claims no killing. In other places it says to kill** (read _1 Samuel 15:3_ _, Pretty much the whole chapter of Leviticus 20, Numbers 25:5, Numbers 31:17,Numbers 35:17, granted these are found in the Old Testament..._) **I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, well the wait is over my good friend.**

 **Thank you " Man285" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I did a good job bud.**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(First Person Point of View)**

 **(With Black Spider aka Perseus "Black" Banister **)****

I decided to pay the X Men a visit, they do not like the government and I happen to be close to more than a few of them. I knew I could spend some time there for a while. I knew they would keep me hidden, well until Logan or Wolverine whoever he goes by and tells them about "Peter's disappearance" then they may give me up.

ANYWAYS...

I was about thirty miles north east of their base in San Francisco. I knew I could run it, but if I did, I knew SHIELD would be hot on my trail, so I was merely driving a car I "borrowed", well I borrowed a few (dozen) cars to get to where I am at now, but who is counting?

I was going the speed limit in a black muscle car Chevrolet Camaro. Though I think wearing a Black Trench Coat, in the middle of summer is a bit suspicious. I also had a pair of Black Military Steel Toed Combat Boots. A pair of Black Sunglasses. I also wore a pair of Blacked Ripped Skinny Jeans.

Yeah...

Anyways I made it to the base in about a week from the moment Ava "cheated" on Peter to now.

When I got about five miles from the base, I decided then I would destroy the evidence that is the car.

How am I to do that?

Simple, just a little acid, and the car will be nothing but a puddle of goop. throw some dirt and salt on top, and no one will ever know what happen to the vehicle.

After that I simply jogged to the base.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Perseus walked up to the gate, and just opened it, it easily opened without a sound.

He walked up to the door and once he got there the door opened before he got there.

Kitty Pryde was going to go to town and get some new clothes, but at the same time Perseus was at the door. She opened the door to see a tall Six Three and Two Hundred Twenty pounds man. Who looked menacing.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Perseus responded faster and whopped off his sunglasses and held his hands in a surrender fashion and said "Chill out Kitty!"

She recognized his voice, she shut her mouth and asked "Peter?..."

Perseus gave a nod and said "Yeah, Parker."

She moved so quick it might have rivaled Quick Sliver's speed when she crushed him in a hug.

Perseus chuckled and said "I missed you too.'' He said as he gave her a gentle hug careful not to crush her, he could not help but notices her curves... She was looking nice!

Perseus chuckled and said "Hey Kitty, mind showing me where the water is? It has been a spell since the last time I drank any water."

Kitty grinned and she gave Perseus's arm a pull and said "Sure!"

She lead him the kitchen, but not before going through eight walls, two bathrooms (and Rouge was taking a shower), a room (where Jean and Scott were having some time together ;)) and a plain wall.

She got Perseus a glass and asked "So Peter, what brings you here? You seldom leave New York..."

Perseus took a sip and chuckled then said "Can I not just visit some old friends?"

Kitty chuckled and said "You could, but you have never done it before."

Perseus shrugged and said "I guess so, but not this time. I do not feel like dealing with the government, got in a disagreement."

She gave a nod of understanding, though she did not know what he was talking about.

Perseus walked towards the fridge he opened it and saw a beer, he was going to pop it, but he remembered that Kitty was there. Perseus asked "So Kitty where is the rest of the gang?"

She smiled and said "Let me get them, they will love to see you!"

Perseus said "Slow down kitten, I have walked for a while. I am tired, let me take a nap."

She gave a nod and said "Do you remember where your room was?"

Perseus shrugged and said "I will just take a nap in the living room."

She gave a nod.

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter, I am sorry if this is confusing, I really had no clue on where to take this chapter and nothing popped out when I started it, nor did it during.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	134. Chapter 134

**do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; I am glad you enjoyed it, well the wait is over!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(First Person Point of View)**

 **(With Black Spider aka Perseus "Black" Banister **)****

Kitty Pryde gave me a nod saying I could take a nap in the main room.

I waited for her to leave the room before I jumped into a corner on the ceiling before I made a small web and fell asleep, I used by camouflage to stay undisturbed unless a telepath really wanted to fine me.

I woke a few hours later where I heard Scott's voice saying "-is he?"

I jumped down and asked "Who me?"

I smirked when I made Scott jump three into the air a made a high pitched squeal, too bad I did not caught that on camera!

I chuckled and smirked.

Jean looked into my eyes and narrowed her eyes.

I smirked and said "I learnt a few tricks to help keep Telepaths out of my head. I figured out how to tweak my Spider Sense to also become a mental shield."

Jean gave a nod and said "It is nice to see you again Peter. It has been a few years."

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck "Yeah... sorry life got busy..."

I let up my metal shield a little and showed the memory of Ava "Cheating" on Peter come to the top.

Jean's eyes widen slightly as she got the metal picture.

Scott asked "What are you doing this far south?"

I shrugged and said "Sometimes things tend to head south. I guess I wanted to say hello to some old friends. Besides **SHIELD** and I have not been seeing eye to eye. I know you guys do not care for the government. I was hoping to hang here get some energy before I head due north again."

Scott asked "So Pete why the dark clothes?"

I shrugged and said "New style, besides why can't I wear black? You guys were right, the whole bright red color scheme was a bad idea."

Scott asked "What is with the Trench Coat?"

"Simply," I said, "It is because I normally never wear it, so I wore it to throw people off Peter's trail." I replied to him.

Scott gave nod.

Kitty asked "So Peter..."

I looked to her and said "Kitty there is no need to be so nervous around me. Just because I am back in black does not mean I have the Symbiotes on me" I said with a chuckle and a warm smile. I was hopping I could laid, it would break Peter once he realizes Ava did NOT cheat on him and he cheated on her.

Kitty blushed and said "So Peter, could you... could you..."

I smirked "I could do a lot of stuff Kitty."

Kitty blushed and stuttered a bit more.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(With Ava and Ava)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Ava (the younger) was really getting worried and confused. Because of both The Punisher's response and because of Peter's complete and utter disappearance. It was unnatural.

However with Ava (the older) she was more calm and she was a bit pissed off at her counter part to say the least. Ava guessed that Black Spider made the kill streak to hide the direction, though the problem was; where did he go? The kills, was where he WAS at, but Black Spider can really travel when he wants to, making near impossible to guess let alone know where he is.

They got all of the heroes that worked with **SHIELD** to try to find her (their?) husband, but to no avail.

They tried the X - Men but they pretty much said " **F *K** off!"

Both of the Ava **s** were getting a little feisty, and aggravated as they tried to find her (their?) man.

But it all turned up in dead ends.

Ava (the older) was getting suspicious of the X - Men...

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter, I am sorry if this is confusing, I really had no clue on where to take this chapter and nothing popped out when I started it, nor did it during.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	135. Chapter 135

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; Well the wait is now over!**

 **Thank you " Clap With Joy" for your review as well; I am glad you were pleased with my chapter.**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_****

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Black Spider's Point of View)**

I chuckled as I watched the telepath's face when they realize that 'I' have been "Cheated" on.

I also had a feeling something was happening, something big. I felt a disturbance in the "force" if you will. Something caused the "Web of Life" to shift and move out of place big time.

I could feeling it at the back of my brain.

I felt someone tug on my arm, I fought against my instincts to attack, but I still moved. I flinched as if i was startled.

"You ok Peter? You seemed sort of out of it the for a second..." Kitty said with a look of concern in her eyes.

I gave a shudder and said "I felt a disturbance in the " _Web of Life_ " or ' _The Force_ ' a guess you could call it."

Jean said "I thought I felt a warp in the reality..."

Scott sighed and shook his head muttering something about _"stupid multiverse"_ I could not blame him, but I understood him. It was confusing and usually meant bad luck.

Kitty asked "What do you think happened?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders then said "I do not know, maybe Jean knows? I mean she is a reality warper!"

Jean frowned and glared at me and said "I am not the Phoenix Force!"

I rolled my eyes and said "You are still that powerful, if not I think Wanda IS, if nothing else."

Kitty asked "Reality Warper?"

"Don't ask, unless you want to talk about the multiverse, and the plausibility of breaking any and plausibly all laws of nature, physic. Breaking and Making the very **THE REALITY**." I replied.

Kitty said "Peter you know I am intelligent right?"

I gave her a nod.

"But I am not into that... I mean, if that was the case than Magic is real, God and maybe gods are real, than everything we know is a lie. No. I will stick with science. The things we can study and research. Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and said "Thor and Loki; gods and magic. Doctor Strange; Magic. Me; Multiverse Wanderer."

Kitty flopped back and began to massage her temples as she said "You are give me migraines and I never get them!"

I chuckled and said "Sure thing... _Kitten."_

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(With the Ava _S)_**

* * *

Ava (the older) guessed that Peter, Perseus, or _**whoever**_ he was would be at the X- Men.

Ava (the older) called a meeting and she told them her opinion. And how she came up with her thesis.

Stark asked at the end "What if Peter truly _**IS**_ gone? What if only Black Spider remains? Then what happens?"

Ava (the younger) swallowed and said "Of course Peter will come back!"

Ava (the older) looked at her younger counterpart and said "I would not be so sure of that. Black Spider almost took control over Peter before..."

Ava (the younger) said "That is my point he **TRIED** and **FAILED!** Black Spider did not win last time and he will not when this time!"

Ava (the older) gave a low growl and said with anger in her voice "Last time he had someone that loved him at his side, last time he had well defined enemies to rally against. Last time he was not _**CHEATED**_ on by his soulmate!" She made her claws grow, as she narrowed her eyes.

Ava (the younger) took a step back and said quietly "I did not **_cheat_** on him..."

Ava (the older) arched her eyebrow.

Thor asked "Why would Man of Spiders run? He has never fled before?"

Ava (the older) though the other Ava was going to speak, but she knew her place so Ava (the older) said "This is not Spider Man or Peter. This is someone else. Think of Hulk and Bruce. They are similar."

The Asgardian gave a nod of understanding.

Wolverine said gruffly "I will contact the School." After saying that he left the room that they were meeting on.

0

0

 **0**

 **I once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOTabandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOTabandon this story nor any of MY work!_**


	136. Chapter 136

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you really enjoyed the chapter, well that wait to see what happens is now over.**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(Avenger Tower)**

 **(With Wolverine, and Ava** _S_ **)**

Wolverine grunted and then said with an annoyed tone "I will contact the school." Wolverine left the room to call.

Miles asked "So what did you do that made Peter think you cheated on him? I know for a fact he is not one to jump to conclusions. I also think that he would have gone to rage mode and kill..."

Ava ( **the younger** ) blushed red and said "That is _**none**_ of your business!"

Miles arched an eyebrow and said "I think it is, because **WE** have to look for him. I would like to know _**WHAT**_ happened, as I am sure everyone here is dying to know."

No one answered;

 ***queue the cricket choir***

Ava ( **the older** ) said "I know what she said, but we have no obligations to reveal it you."

There was a murmur in the crowd; some agreed, others did not.

Wolverine walked back into the room, all eyes were on him.

Wolverine said "P-

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

 **(Perseus's [Black Spider] Point of View)**

* * *

chuckled and said "Sure thing... _Kitten."_ I said _Kitten_ with a low and husky voice.

I saw her blush and I gave a smirk.

I took a few steps closer and sat on the couch next to her and whispered "What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue?"

Kitty accidently phased through the couch.

I could help but chuckle for a few moments, before I chose to help her up.

Once Kitty was on her feet blushed and took a few steps back and said "So Peter..."

I rolled my eyes and took a large step towards her and kissed her cheek and whispered "Yes..." My hot breath tickled her neck and ear.

Kitty shivered, then blushed turning herself red, a red as Spider Man's old costume. Kitty in her shock and embarrassment phased through the floor (not the first time she has done it).

I chuckled and mused in my head " _Why was Peter the one always flustered_?"

I walked off towards where the older kids dorms are; Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Rouge- you, you get the point.

Actually, in speaking of Rogue... I wonder how she is doing?

I paused for a second and let my spider sense wander and search for her, well, any old friends, that were female, and were good looking.

I smirked as I found my next prey...

But first I have a "few calls" to catch...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(Avenger Tower)**

 **(With Wolverine, and Ava** _S_ **)**

* * *

Wolverine said "I have not been able to call the School, no one has answered."

Ava ( **the older** ) said "So that was were he went? An old place full of his friends and allies who also distrust the government. Black Spider seems to have figured out how to stop calls... unless he blocked you number..." Ava ( **the older** ) paused for a second and asked "Wait, Logan, did you use _**your**_ phone or a SHIELD phone?

Wolverine said with a grunt "I used one of the SHIELD phones. The last one I had broke through the portal jump."

Ava ( **the older** ) gave a nod and said "Black Spider simply blocked SHIELD and probably all "unknown" numbers and all government numbers."

Ava ( **the younger** ) asked Ava ( **the older** ) "Why aren't surprised?"

Ava ( **the older** ) arched an eyebrow and asked "Surprised by what? How smart Black Spider is? All Black Spider is at the root is a dark and the worst side of Peter. So Black Spider will still have his intelligence, if not more. Because unlike Peter, Black Spider has no problem killing and letting people get hurt. So he can plan and set traps."

Ava ( **the younger** ) said "That was not what I meant, what I meant was; Why are you not shocked that Peter, Logan, Steve and I portal jumped?"

Ava ( **the older** ) rolled her eyes and said "Trust me, Peter and I jumped a few portals, but he is normally the one that does, he used to go alone"

Tony Stark spoke up and then said "I hate to break this up, but have a spider to ki- I mean catch."

Tony thought _"Oh no..."_

When both Ava _ **s**_ narrowed their eyes and growled in unison.

0

0

0

 **I once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the short chapter...**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**


	137. Chapter 137

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent! Well that wait is now over time to see what happens now!**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

 **(With Scott, and Jean and others** **)**

Jean said "Something has changed Peter, I mean more than what appears. It is like his mind broke and repaired itself and mutated. Peter also seems to have a better mental shield than last time, but almost anyone can build one."

Scott said calmly "If I was cheated on by my WIFE I am sure I would be hurt, not to mention the way Peter's romantic life has been starting with Gwen, and on down. So of course this would mess him up."

Jean said "There is something much more to it than this though!"

The Beast said "His DNA has changed, he has awakened a dormant X - Gene, though it seems to have an on and off switch on it."

Scott gave a nod and said "So the stress and emotional discord caused a mutation. That happens a lot. Well this could be why Peter was able to survive the _spider_ bite!"

Xavier said "Maybe, but we will never know, there is no record of his blood before the spider bite, at least that we are aware of."

Jean gave a nod agree with both the Professor and Scott.

Bobby said "To be honest, I am surprised Peter is not suicidal, or going into a rage or something..."

Jean frowned for a second and said "He is either in denial, or he is still in a state of shock. But the last option is the worst; he finally got use to all the pain and became numb..."

The statement hung in the air cold and ominous.

The tension in the room was thick and sickening.

The silence was deafening louder than the Big Bang.

No one dared speak or move, they barely breathed.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(With the Ava _S_ )**

 **(Third Point of View)**

* * *

Both of the Ava _ **s**_ narrowed their eyes and growled in unison when Stark was about to say "Kill a spider"...

Thor calmly said "We cannot find the Man of Spiders if we fight and argue among ourselves."

Ava ( **the older** ) said coldly and harshly "When we are done with this, I am going to kill you..."

Everyone looked at her in shock, no expected her to kill, but everyone believed she WOULD kill Tony Stark without a second thought about it. But then again everything here, well almost everything here is **_"Unexpected"_.**..

Ava ( **the younger** ) gave a nod of agreement.

Everyone shivered and took more than a few steps back from the two tigers, not that anyone could blame them...

Ava ( **the older** ) ordered and commanded "Come on, we know we need to head south west."

Everyone but the other White Tiger was frozen in shock, no one moved.

Ava (the older) gave an annoyed growl and said "What are you waiting for?!"

No one moved still, still in shock.

Ava ( **the older** ) continued and said "I am going with or without you..." She paused for a second to let it sink in, then said coldly "Do not _try_ to stop me. Get in my way; you **die**."

Everyone felt a cold chill run up and down their spins. The one saying rang in everyone's mind; " **Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn** ".

They all jumped into action in fear.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Perseus's [Black Spider] Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

* * *

I felt something shift the Web of Life...

I knew something either very Big or very Bad is going to happen and I do not want to be anywhere near when 'it hits the fan!

I stopped my prowl prematurely, in hopes of getting out of Dodge.

But if worst comes to worst, I think I world like to try the Danger Room, I wonder where am I compared to last time Peter was here...

How knows I might get to see Laura, if she is not with the X Force...

0

0

0

 **I once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the short chapter... I am having a very hard time with inspiration, and I feel myself falling back into a old habit that should have been broke by now.**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**


	138. Chapter 138

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent! Well that wait is now over time to see what happens now!**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Perseus's [Black Spider] Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

I went to the Danger Room, I wonder where am I compared to last time Peter was here.

I entered the Danger Room with a smirk as I preprogrammed the level I wanted to fight at.

I made sure I was alone, well unless Pryde phased in... Or unless Night Crawler teleported in... ok you get my point!

I smirked as the room began to slowly flicker until I was standing in a... jungle?

What the heck?! I wanted a city!

Oh well, at least it will not matter to me, I plan to be a **Destroyer,** that is what _"Perseus"_ means.

I wondered who and what were in here...

I stretched out with my spider sense, but there was nothing.

All of a sudden my spider sense rang true.

Out of instinct I threw a punch at the speed of sound.

With a thunderous ***BOOM*** a _Sentinel_ was thrown across the jungle, break several trees in the process.

My spider sense went off again and this time I could see about six other Sentinel, surrounding me. Each of them had a different item on them.

Sentinel Number Two had a flame thrower.

Sentinel Number Three had something to do with ice, because ice was growing around him, and he shot an ice beam that I could barely dodged.

Sentinel Number Four had some sort of Plasma Canon, what the heck? Why do they have Predator in here?

Sentinel Number Five had some sort of electric thing that had lighting.

Sentinel Number Six it was there, but it was invisible to the human eye, I could not tell what it had or anything.

I smirked and said "Seven against one? I like the odds!"

With a snarl I darted full speed and I tackled one of the Sentinels, the one with the plasma canon. I nicknamed him Predator.

I used my full strength and ripped off the canon. I ripped off its head with the other hand. I shot the canon from the waist and hit a Sentinel, the one with lightning, in the face.

To my surprise it did not take the head off. I then remembered Lightning **WAS** Plasma!

I growled as I eyed all of my opponents, my danger sense was telling me I was in danger, but my spider sense told me there was no " _get out of there_ " danger.

I pulled a few wires from the plasma canon and I webbed the barrel shut, then I shot the canon. I felt it grow hot. I threw it at the Ice Sentinel full strength. The barrel got lodged in its chest, it tried to pull it out. But once he pulled it out; it went supernova.

I barely had enough time to start sprinting in a random direction to get the heck out of there!

The explosion shook the whole room.

I webbed a nearby tree and I went up.

I landed on the tallest tree I could find I sat there for a few seconds.

I let my spider sense wander to see who survived.

The Ice Sentinel was gone, The Predator Sentinel was out.

The Lightning Sentinel had taken damage. I jumped down with claws fully unsheathed. I landed on the Lightning Sentinel, I stabbed it in the neck with my acidic claws, I then ripped off it head and three it the Flamer Thrower Sentinel, I guess Fire Sentinel would be easier to say...

The head hit the Fire Sentinel in the midsection, but the head just crumbled like it was a ball of tin foil thrown against a brick wall.

Spider Sense!

I ducked under an invisible strike.

I growled and said "Two can play that game!"

I used my camouflage to turn invisible as well.

I could see his movement in the disturbance of the foliage near the ground where he stepped.

I shut my eyes and let my spider sense and instincts go and do what they do.

I let go of control knowing I would get in the way if I tried to fight or resist it.

I felt a strike coming from the ground up, I jumped over and landed behind it, I did a Sparta Kick and sent it to the wall of a stone cliff.

I could see the outline of it by the small crater I made.

I shot some acid and venom webbing, I hit the Sentinel because webbing just does not float.

I shot more and more webbing making a mummy, with a acid green webbing dripping with acid the sizzled when it touched the ground.

I turned visible again, and looked around with my claws full extended.

The Sentinel melted into a disgusting looking puddle.

I growled as I looked around for a good fight, but alas I took out all of the enemies.

The Danger Room went black and the doors appeared right behind me. I shrugged and walked out of the danger room, I could tell I was feeling better.

That was not good, that meant Peter was coming back...

0

0

0

 **I once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the short chapter... habit that should have been broke by now.**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**


	139. Chapter 139

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you loved the chapter! Yes _Peter_ is making a come back! Well that wait is now over time to see what happens now!**

 **Author's Note: Where is everyone? Where are you "Man285"? Where are you "The Story's Shadow"? Is anyone besides "Nobel Six" reading this story? Ok I feel better after the little rant. But seriously, I would love a few more reviews!**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(Inside Black Spider's Mind [Perseus])**

After I caught Ava cheating I came down here, I just wanted to curl up and sleep, maybe die. It was either that or I wanted to blow the whole thing up.

However over time, the cloudy rage slowly faded. So I could think more straight. I slowly pieced everything together.

I realized I was so _**stupid!**_ I could I have thought that Ava would cheat on me?! I should have sensed someone else there, I should have smelt, heard, felt them. All I saw was Ava...

I snarled at _my_ **stupidity,** at was all Black Spider! He was manipulating my thoughts and my actions!

When I got out of here I was going to find a way to either kill him if I can, 'Black Spider' is too dangerous to let live. But I knew I could not fight him alone on my own.

That was when I looked around to see if I could find Spider Demon, I have yet to see him in the whole time I was here, but then again I was not looking for him...

I walked deeper into my mind, I walked trained my eyes straight dead ahead as I past my darkest memories, my worst nightmares. I kept pressing forward and onward towards my goal.

I noticed what appeared to be webbing or something, I was careful to avoid touching anything. I felt a sense of dread creep into my very bones like a cold winter's cutting you through to your very bone marrow. I gave an involuntary shudder.

I crept deeper into The Spider's Web.

Soon it became nigh impossible to avoid webbing, and the webbing became thicker. I could smell something as well...

I called out "Spider Demon? Anybody here?"

I head movement behind me, I swiftly turned, but I saw nothing.

Then it was closer, but to the left of me. I turned again, I saw a glimpse of course black fur; like a wolf.

I then heard a deep voice that was closer to an earthquake's rumble **"Peter..."** the voice said with an animalistic growl.

I tried looking for the voice as I said "Spider Demon..."

 **"Why are you here?"** Spider Demon growled.

I chuckled and said "Look at you, you know how to speak!"

 ***GRRRRRRR***

"Ok... right... I was here because I lost control and an-" I began but I was cut off.

 **"You were wondering if I could help you? Why would I do that? _YOU_ were the one that screwed up."** Spider Demon said to me coldly.

I sighed and said "I have nothing to give... I have nothing to lose either... I have nothing... I am nothing..." I dropped to my knees.

 **"You are pathetic..."** Spider Demon growled at me as he stalked away.

I stood up and growled back "I am the owner of this body. Without **me,** there would not even be a **you!** "

Spider Demon stopped, but did not turn around.

I said "You know Spider Demon, you say I am weak. You are right. But it is because that I know I am weak that I am strong. I know I am not indestructible. I know I am not invulnerable. I know I am not invincible. But I know I am strong in my own right. I am powerful in my own way. You are right, you hold greater power, but power is not everything."

Spider Demon turned around and I swore I saw glimmer of amusement in his dark eyes...

* * *

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the short chapter... habit that should have been broke by now.**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Seriously guys (and girls) drop a review!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**


	140. Chapter 140

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you loved the chapter and that you thought it was excellent! Well the wait is now over bud.**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 ** **0****

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(Inside Black Spider's Mind [Perseus])**

Spider Demon turned around and I swore I saw glimmer of amusement in his dark eyes, and here I though Spider Demon held no sense of humor.

He did not say a word, but instead gave me a spooky smirk.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and a feeling of coldness sweep through my body, then a flash of heat...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Perseus's Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

* * *

I felt a sharp pain right where I normally felt my spider sense...

A wave of dizziness and nausea swept over me like a flash flood.

I leaned against the wall to help keep my balance up, I gave a low groan, and that happens to catch the attention of a Kitty who was a little ways down the hall from the Danger Room.

Kitty quickly rushes towards me, and immediately began asking questions that a machine gun's rapid fire.

I gave a low groan because her voice was giving me a very nasty head ache on top of what I was already feeling.

I said with a pained growl "Shhh..."

She shut up right away, after a few seconds I gave a sigh and then said "Thank you, I have a huge head ache and your high pitched voice and my sensitive hear was not helping any."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly shut her of and said "No there is nothing you can do... I think I will go to my old room, thank you."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should see Hank?" Kitty asked.

I was trying to control my anger, and my rudeness, I gave a sigh and said "Kitty, I just need some rest..."

Kitty gave me an uncertain nod but relented anyway.

I rubbed my temple to try to relax myself, but my head ache would not fade, it was there and it hurt.

I slowly went to Peter's old room for when he would stay from time to time. I flopped down on the bed and groaned in pain as my head throbbed with every heart beat; **boom** , **boom, boom...**

I shut my eyes, and focused on my heart and willed it to slow down, I willed my body to relax. I was taking low deep breathes.

I could feel myself on the edge of sleep, but I did not wish to fall prey to unconsciousness.

I could feel people enter the room, one was Jean Grey, I felt her probe my mind, but at the worst moment, Peter managed to break out of the mental cage and chains.

Peter growled and said to me in my mind, near the surface " _Let me out!"_

I ignored him hoping he would shut up.

I head Jean say something to someone about Peter...

Percy said through my mouth in a low whisper _"Help..._ "

I know this was the beginning of the end of me rein... unless I was truly able to subdue Peter.

He was too strong to stay down, I would have to find a more... permanent solution.

Peter began to struggle, I also fought for control, but Jean sensed both of us and the next thing I knew, she broke down our mental wall, and that was enough to break Peter free and to peter me out. I fell deep into unconsciousness.

0

0

0

 **I once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the short chapter... Well do have some good news though... this story is about done, but this is not the end of the "Unexpected" saga! I am currently discussing and planning out a plausible crossover with another story. The idea is still in its forming stage, but it shows a lot of potential. The title is yet to be decided.  
On more thing; if you could check out "** _Nobel Six_ **" and his stories that would be great, he is an amazing author! I would recommend his stories.  
**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**


	141. Chapter 141

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you loved the chapter and that you thought it was excellent! Well the wait is now over bud. **

**Special thanks to** **"** _Nobel Six_ **" for all of your help and advice throughout this chapter and story.**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 ** **0****

 **(Inside the Mind)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

When Black Spider went unconscious, Jean Grey and Professor X was able to read Black Spider's mind, because Peter had opened up their minds.

However they could not do too much, this was a battle of wills between the two Spiders, and the two Egos. Black Spider versus Spider Man, Peter versus Perseus.

This time one will rule, the other will be forced to stay, unless given permission, or so it seemed.

This was a battle of wills. It was a battle of stubbornness. It was a battle between Love and Hate. A battle between Light and Dark. A battle between Good and Evil. One will rise. One will fall...

Perseus fell down to a cold, dark part of his mind. It was like a jungle with black vine like structures all around. It was so cold he could see his breath.

He gave a low growl, like a fog in the morning, the jungle slowly faded from sight. All the was left was a rubble and a single beam of light above him, like a search light.

Perseus muttered himself out loud "What the f*ck is going on here?"

A deep rumble sounded somewhere deep in his mind, somewhere in the unseeable darkness.

Perseus growled but calmed himself and said "This my mind so nothing here can hurt me, I can make anything happen."

Out of nowhere, he was kicked in the groin and sent flying.

The scene changed, it was a white space that was warm, but not hot. It was not a confusing white, but it was definitely a white room.

Perseus snarled and tried to throw is attacker off him. Key word being tried.

Peter growled and said "You have messes up for the last time Perseus!"

Perseus smirked and said "What do you mean? You are the one that lent me control. You are the one that jumped to conclusions. Not me..." Perseus knew that even if Peter beat him senseless, if Peter stayed angry, he would have a foothold, he would simply have to wait to exploit it. Perseus was cunning and deceitful.

Peter began to beat Perseus. Perseus fought back, but held back, as much as he would love to have nigh complete control, he knew he would never truly win because as long as Peter had Ava he was too suborn. As long as Peter had others to fight with and for him, Perseus knew Peter will always have an edge...

As Peter began to fight Perseus, he failed to notice Perseus's lack of defense in the beginning and a true lack of aggression. Peter began fight almost exactly how Black Spider fought; quick, ruthless, and deadly.

Peter pinned down a bloody body of Perseus with a claw under his throat.

Perseus was healed completely in about 15 seconds.

Perseus chuckled and said "We are in our own mind. We can feel pain, but even if we do die. We will still be here, simply as an influence if nothing else. No matter what Peter, you will have to fight yourself, even if should I fade. I am you, just what you could have turned into..."

Peter growled but did not cut his bloody head off ( **pun not intended?** ).

Peter realized just how close he was to becoming what he wished he never was.

Peter felt coldness in the pit of his stomach.

Perseus smirked and suck punched Peter across the white landscape back into the cold black rubbled area.

Peter growled and said "This is my body and my mind!"

Perseus smirked and said "Your body? Remember we share that, no wait, I have my own-"

"That comes from **_ME_** , do different that Spider Demon's body!" Peter growled.

Perseus gave a mocking smile.

Peter said coldly "Give me a reason not to kill you?"

Perseus gave a cold smirk and said "If you kill me, I will have more influence, instead of all of your evil in one place; me. You would hold all of that in you, plus what you have now. I will come back stronger than over before" Was Perseus bluffing? No knows nor will anyone ever find out.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(In the Room)**

* * *

Professor X said the Jean "Get SHIELD on the phone, call Ava. Mind Message them. I will try to help Peter, the _**true**_ Peter..."

Jean immediately went to call SHIELD, but she quickly found she was unable to she Mind Messaged Ava.

( **with Ava** ) _Ava (_ the younger _) jumped in_ _surprise at the intrusion in her mind._

 **(With Jean)** Jean said "Ava, can you hear me?" Jean waited for a response.

( **with Ava** ) _Ava recognized the voice and asked "Jean?"_

 **(With Jean)** "Yes it is me, I have found Peter. He is here with us. It looks like he has someone in his mind with him!"

( **with Ava** ) _Ava sighed and said "I know, he has a split personality, he is also not from this universe."_

 **(With Jean)** Jean said surprised "Really? Never mind. Come here as quickly as you can. From what I read from his mind you are the only one that can help... or you were..."

( **with Ava** ) _Ava said "I know, we are on our way, we guessed he was with the X Men because we could not find him anywhere else."_

 **(With Jean)** Jean said "Ok, just hurry up and get here as quickly as you can..." Jean paused for a second and asked "Where are you at? I might be able to send Night Crawler to pick you up."

( **with Ava** ) _Ava she said "We are currently over Berkley California..."_

 **(With Jean)** Jean said "Good you will be here shortly. Good. See you when you get here."

With saying that Jean Grey cut off their connection.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 3 Hours)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Ava and Ava along with Wolverine and team were at the Mansion.

Peter was laying on a plain white cot, he was covered in blankets because he was cold, I mean almost Ice Man cold...

Ava ( **the older** ) and Ava ( **the younger** ) run to his side, both placed their hands warm in his icy cold hand.

Wolverine stood in the corner with his arms crossed, but you could see if you knew him and if you could read people. You could tell he was concerned and maybe worried.

Captain America had a fatherly look in his eye, he did not hide it so much. He was putting on a stronger front than he felt.

Everyone cold feel the cold tension in the room. It was like a wet blanket in the middle of winter, it smothered and sucked the heat right out of you.

Ava ( **the older** ) gently kissed Peter on the lips with a slow fiery passion. She whispered in his ear "Come on Peter... you can win this... Remember all those years ago when you had to fight yourself to save me? You can do it again... come on fight..." She gave him another kiss, but this time on the forehead.

Ava ( **the younger** ) gently squeezed Peter hand gently and said "Come on Peter, wake up... wake up for us... I know you can. You are the strongest there is, the strongest there ever will be... Please come back..." She gave him a kiss full of love on the lips...

Neither Ava moved from Peter's side.

A few hours later when the two Tigers refused to move from their mate.

Hank sighed and moved two cots next to Peter's.

Hank said "No funny business. He needs to rest..."

Ava ( **the younger** ) blushed and gave a nod.

Ava ( **the older** ) smirked and said "No promises Hank."

Hank muttered something under his breathe that I will not repeat.

Once Hank left, Ava and Ava both slipped under the covers with Peter, wrapping their arms and legs around Peter.

Peter was cold to the touch, it was like hugging ice.

Both began whispering sweet nothings to Peter in his ears, gently kissing him, but alas it is not some corny chick flick.

Peter did not wake up then...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Inside the Mind)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Both Peter and Perseus were battling it out, but they both felt a shift in tide and power...

The numbing coldness began to fade and was replaced with a warm, comfortable embrace.

Peter smirked and said "Ava..."

Perseus snarled and said **"NOO!"**

The whole scenery around them began to shake.

They looked at each other for a moment.

A split second later a humongous figure began to take shape in the darkness. A cold that cut straight to their bones was felt. A fear and terror that have not known in years was felt.

There stood before them was a twenty foot tall Spider Demon...

He gave a low growl that shook the whole plain of their mind. Spider Demon said with his black eyes glowing with coldness and anger "Stop..."

Both Peter and Perseus froze... they knew this was not good...

Spider Demon slowly stalked towards them as if they were flies stuck in a spider's web.

Spider Demon said coldly "Now why are you two acting lower than even babies? At least they sleep and can call truce..." He gave another growl before he slapped both of them across the plain around them. "You have no clue what potential you have yet have not tried... you two are always fighting... if you two could get along or work together, than you bother will be even stronger..."

Peter got to his feet and growled "Whose side are you on?"

Perseus said "He is on my side!"

Spider Demon snarled and said "I am on both and neither of you sides. I am instincts. I am survival."

Perseus growled and said "You are my dark side!"

Spider Demon snorted and said "I kill without hesitation, I kill quickly and merciful most of the time; just like an animal. I protect myself and my mates and my pack."

Peter asked "So... you are..."

Spider Demon said "I am what happens when you are still half asleep, I manipulate your actions to protect yourself. If you are in danger, I am the one the that compels you to move before you realize it. Both of you. Your roots of power come from **_me_** , for the most part."

Black Spider said "So you are nothing more than an animal?"

Spider Demon gave a deep chuckle and said "I never said I **_WAS_** an animal, I said I was _**LIKE**_ an animal."

Peter sighed and said "I miss Ava... I can feel her right there, but just out of reach..."

Spider Demon gave a knowing look, his eyes thawed, if only slightly.

Perseus sighed and asked "How the f*ck do we get out of here?"

"I hate to agree with him, but I want to get out of here as well..." Peter said.

Spider Demon growled **"** _ **IF**_ you two can actually get along, you might be able to leave sooner!"

With that, Spider Demon was swallowed by the darkness.

Peter and Perseus glared at each other for several minutes before Peter said "I am ready for home..."

Perseus sighed and said "At least I can see what you are doing when back here, so maybe we can agree..."

Peter held his hand out.

Perseus extended his hand and took Peter's hand.

The moment they shook three times their world began to crack...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(In the Room)**

* * *

Ava and Ava were woke up at the same time when they heard and felt Peter's pulse change and a twitch in his body.

Peter's eyes snapped open.

Almost immediately Peter was pounced on and pinned by the two Tigers...

Peter instinctively wrapped his arms around both Avas and held them close to him. He could smell their different scents.

He gave a possessive growl as he pulled even closer, he grew two more sets of arms to wrap them up in.

Peter said, his voice was low a gruff, but love was there as much as they were there "I love you, I love you... I love you..."

That was all that needed to be said...

Ava and Ava also whispered sweet nothings.

The three of them were in one embrace of true love...

0

0

0

 **once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the short chapter... Well do have some good news though... this story is about done, but this is not the end of the "Unexpected" saga! I am currently discussing and planning out a plausible crossover with another story. The idea is still in its forming stage, but it shows a lot of potential. The title is yet to be decided.  
On more thing; if you could check out "** _Nobel Six_ **" and his stories that would be great, he is an amazing author! I would highly recommend his stories.  
**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**


	142. The Beginning of a New Life

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " _Nobel Six_ " for your review as well; I am glad you could help the chapter as well! I am also that you thought it was excellent! Well the wait is now over bud.**

 **Thank you "GuestinyourStory" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent. Well at least you reviewed...**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_Author's Note: This is one of the last chapter... "_** _Nobel Six_ ** _" and I are planning a sequel together. The title will be revealed at a little later date._**

 **Special thanks to " _Nobel Six_ " for helping write this chapter; Thank you for helping with this chapter, and helping me with ideas and such for my other stories as well as working together for _OUR_** **story.**

 **The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 ** **0****

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

Peter, Ava, and Ava were sharing one heartfelt, true love moment.

Peter gave a low possessive growl, though it was mixed with a purr, as he pulled them closer into his chest.

He inhaled through his nose and he noticed they both had a slightly different scent.

As they began to relax and drift off to sleep, the lights were flipped on and most of the X Men crowded into the room.

Peter snarled and covered up his mates(?). **(Well, I guess Peter may get to have a threesome... that was Unexpected, no pun intended.)**

Logan said gruffly "Welcome back Web for Brains."

Peter growled and said "Can I have a little peace..."

Logan smirked "No."

Peter sighed and said "Damn right, wish I could have some peace..."

Kitty looked at Ava and Ava with jealousy.

Peter and the White Tigers could smell that a mile away.

Peter asked "Since I am up... what do you want to do?"

Ava ( **the older** ) growled "You are never leaving my sights again Peter Benjamin Parker!"

Peter smirked and said "Come on, I have not took a shower in a few days..."

Most of the younger teens blushed at that, just imagining.

Ava ( **the younger** ) growled possessively, but she knew her older counterpart was her superior? She was a her sub?

Peter could feel the sexual tension in the air. He gave a low growl that got everyone's attention... Peter said in a much deep voice than normal "Everyone leave. Ava stay..." No one moved, Peter's eyes flashed a bloody red, that got everyone to move.

Soon only the lovers were left.

Peter looked at his mates and asked "Ok... how does this work? I love both of you. I have known my Ava the longest and loved her. But when I came into this world, I needed an anchor, otherwise who knows what could have happened. Now... I have one that I knew died..."

Ava ( **the younger** ) asked in a soft hurt tone "So you were using me as an replacement, a life boat?"

Peter shook his head and said "No, I truly love you, I really do..."

Ava ( **the older** ) asked with a growl "So you replaced me that easily?"

Peter face palmed ad muttered "I walked into that one..."

The two tigers were growling.

Peter muttered "F*ck me and my life..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(In another Reality)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

(Thank you " _Nobel Six_ " for writing this piece)

* * *

In a secret base in the cold mountains of the Russian wilderness, a group stood inside a room, looking at an experimental portal, one could aid them in their mission, and could possibly end a S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Civil War.

The groups leader known as Predator stood there with his armors helmet retracted as he held hands with his girlfriend, the squirrel heroine Doreen Green, as his other five followers as well looked at the advanced experimental technology.

"You sure this will send us to Las Vegas, and not somewhere else?" the red and gold armored Iron Spider asked an elderly doctor in her sixties.

"In theory, yes it should." Doctor Palmer said as she nodded her head in approval.

"'In theory', I don't like the sound of that." they British Cryokinetic known as, Chillblain said as he rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"I agree with Marcus, you saying something could go wrong?" Doreen asked the elderly doctor.

"There is an obvious possibility of ending up att the wrong location since this portal has never been tested, but we have to deal with that if we want to kill our enemy and bring an end to his reign, but there is also a possibility of dragging something else into our world." she informed the six heroes and one heroine.

"I don't like the idea of us possibly dragging something into our world." Triton said in a distasteful tone.

"Agreed, but we have no choice, so fire it up." Predator ordered as he pressed a button on his neck armor and his helmet reformed, as Palmer pressed a button and the portal activated.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

* * *

I could feel tension on the Web of Life... As if a fly was stuck in a spider's web and was struggling.

I shook off the feeling and said "So ladies, what do you want to do now?"

Both Avas glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and said "I thought we agreed you two could get along... otherwise I may have to leave because I could not watch one of you hurt."

Ava ( **the older** ) growled "Oh no you don't! I do not care if I have to cut off your legs, you are staying with me!"

I gave a low growl as I stood to my full height "I can and will do what I think is best. If I think me leaving will protect you, than I will do it. If I think I will hurt you, I will remove myself. Do **not** test me..." I felt a small tug in my heart.

Ava ( **the younger** ) shivered slightly, I noticed goosebumps on both of their arms and their legs.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

I calmed myself down and gently said "Sorry... I just am nervous and afraid..."

Ava ( **the older** ) said "You afraid? You fought the whole Avengers, Team Ultimate, New Warriors, and the Web Warriors two decades ago and won! Do I really scare you that much?" She said leaning forward and purring.

My throat dried and gave a nod and said "I was afraid of you, but now there is double..."

Ava ( **the older** ) smirked "Petey..." she leaned a little more forward and crawled towards me so I could see her full cleavage.

Ava ( **the younger** ) smiled seductively...

I gulped as Ava ( **the older** ) straddled my waist. Ava ( **the younger** ) was not far behind, she crawled toward me head...

Of course with my luck, I was interrupted... by my own stomach!

 ***grrrrr***

I turned even redder than my old Spider Man suit.

Ava ( **the older** ) shook her head amused and said "The Parker charm as good as it gets eh Petey?"

I frowned and said "Yes... but my stomach is not lying, I could eat a horse..."

Both Avas rolled their eyes.

I smirked "I guess we can go on a date... the three of us..."

Ava ( **the younger** ) blushed asked "The three of us? She looks older than me, like maybe my older sister, maybe a young mother..."

I shrugged and said "Ok we could act and Ava and I went on a date and daughter tagged along."

Ava ( **the younger** ) shook her head and said "No!"

I arched my eye brow.

Ava ( **the younger** ) said "I will try going out with my 'sister'..." she blushed so good I thought she might actually glow.

Ava ( **the older** ) seemed to be ok with it...

"Ava..." I asked, she looked at me, "You seem to be... more open to this... I mean sure flirting with me, but to actually want to have a three some? Are you ok?"

Ava (the older) said gently "I was dead Peter... I came back. Since I am back I do not want to lose you, not now..."

I gave a nod because that made sense.

"So we go?"...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 3 Hours)**

 **(Outside a fancy Spanish Restaurant)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

The three of us had a large Spanish meal.

We spoke quietly and chatted most of the evening.

However at the beginning of the date, it was nervous then it became nice and wonderful.

Now I had an uneasiness in my gut, I could feel something was wrong, very wrong.

It was not danger, I mean true danger that would harm me or a loved one, neither was it potential danger, like being out in a thunder storm, lighting may strike or strike near them causing a potential danger... Maybe it was something through the multiverse? Nah the changes of that are extremely low, I mean... seriously try the math!

I was taken out of my thoughts when Ava ( **the younger** ) ask "You ok Pete?"

I gave a shaky sigh and said "Yeah, I am fine. But you know my record of luck. I am waiting for something to happen..."

Ava ( **the younger** ) chuckled nervously and said "I know what you mean. But at least nothing too bad has happen right?"

I sighed and said "Trust me, I came from another world..."

Ava ( **the younger** ) said sarcastically "Maybe a interdimensional threat?"

Ava ( **the older** ) gave a growl and said "Two things. 1. It is not interdimensional, it is parallel universe. 2. Stop joking and do not mention it. Knowing _his_ luck" she pointed at me "You two just _jinxed_ us."

I muttered "I cannot help my luck! It is not like I want to do all this!"

Ava ( **the younger** ) rolled her eyes and said "You are overreacting!"

Ava ( **the older** ) said with a growl _"You_ were not the one that **died.** You were not the one that actually knows him, I saw _him_ do the impossible, and the _impossible_ come to him."

"Like I said, I do not wish for this to happen!" I said in an annoyed tone.

Ava ( **the older** ) said ignoring me completely "Peter, I have a present for you..."

I arched my eyebrow as did her counter part.

Ava **(the older** ) reached under the table and pulled out a small almost flat box.

Ava ( **the older** ) smiled and said "Open it when we get home..."

I felt the box and I knew it had something in it that was mine, but what did I leave behind?

I smiled and kissed her on the lips gently and said "Thank you..."

Ava ( **the younger** ) was jealous I could smell it roll off her in waves.

I chuckled and said "I love you too..." I kisses her on the lips as well.

As we left the restaurant, I left the $200 tip.

As we were leaving the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, both of the Avas stiffened. They must have felt it too.

All of a sudden a portal opened up 5 feet away, it began sucking everything. If it was not for my spider reaction and instincts, I would have lost my mates, I gripped onto their arms, but I was standing on a man hole cover, it began to come up. I knew what was going to happen...

I said "I love you, never forget that. You are pregnant Ava, I want you two to rise watch over each other."

I threw them and made a web.

I turned around to see what the portal was, as it sucked in garbage it incinerated, a tin can, a dumpster, a plastic Spider Man toy...

 _"Damn..."_ I thought.

I noticed Ava (the older) motioning to the present and then her face, I read it and guessed either "Mask" or "cover face up", I quickly opened the present...

The present was my Spider Suit, the one that changed color to my aspect.

My man hole cover unsealed itself and I was falling towards the portal, I slipped on the mask, but I was unable to put on the suit before I was sucked into the black hole like portal...

* * *

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the wait for this chapter... Well I do have some good news though... this story is now COMPLETED, but this is not the end of the "Unexpected" saga!**

 **I am currently discussing and planning out a plausible crossover with another story. The idea is still in its forming stage, but it shows a lot of potential. The title is yet to be decided. On more thing; if you could check out "** _Nobel Six_ **" and his stories that would be great, he is an amazing author! I would highly recommend his stories.  
**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Thank you for helping:**

 **Thank you for helping me write this story "Nobel Six" without you and your constant support and consulting I would have given up on this story like a year ago. Thank you for inspiring me, and working with me for the plausible sequel.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for being a c** **onsultant for me since my first story, I would have never gone this far without you. You and your helpful reviews have spurred on my stories more than you realize.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your reviews and for giving me idea, some crazy ideas at time but you saw how they actually helped the story.**

 **Well I think this is a wrap...**

 **Death Fury signing off!**


	143. New Story Alert

**I am back! Did you miss me?**

 **Ok whatever anyways...**

 **I have began (another) story, it is yet another "Unexpected" story so Peter Perseus Parker and Spider Demon will be in the story.**

 **The title is: _An Unexpected Tale in a Galaxy Far Far Away_**

 **I would like it if you all could take a look at it.**

 **If you could not guess what crossover or what fandom this story belongs to, it belongs in: Star Wars.**

 **I am not too sure on where to go from the first chapter, I was able to bring Peter into the world, and bring Darth Vader I mean Anakin Skywalker from Return of the Jedi back to the past... I am not sure _*WHEN*_ or _*WHERE*_ to begin, to truly the story...**

 **I was hoping one, any, all of you would have an idea or a suggestion.**

 **Death Fury signing off for the time being, until next time.**


End file.
